BY EXECUTIVE ORDERS
by TIGERSAGE
Summary: MY 1ST FANFIC NARUHINA PAIRING along with others. its been 3 years after Akatsuki has been defeated the world is at peace and love has bloomed. In this story you will find many references to other cultures so be prepared for a colorful, epic and multi chapter story. Rated M for Violence and Sex. Rated M for LEMONS. Rated M for Sasuke being Dead as a Dodo. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 01: Prolougue

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

* * *

Attention: This story contains the following elements:

Weapons and Martial Arts from other countries and cultures.

Dead Sasuke.

Realistically strong Naruto and other characters.

This fic also portrays Hinata as confident and strong, i.e. no stuttering or fainting everytime she sees Naruto.

This Fic does contain character names from other Anime/Manga but they are as few as I can possibly make them.

If you as a reader will enjoy any or all of these elements than read on and have fun.

If not then feel free not to read this fic, but if you do read it then do not complain afterwards that you were not warned.

* * *

Read and Enjoy.

* * *

A young man with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes in a Jonin jacket and a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline and the Kanji for sage on the back was sitting at a small and quiet bistro in Konoha waiting for his date. Watching all the citizens of Konoha pass by, happy and unharmed, reminded him of how close they came to losing it all. He began to think of the events that had led to this day."

It had been just exactly 3 years before Naruto thought to him, when Madara Uchiha had declared war upon the 5 great nations, it was indeed a sad time, and Akatsuki had control of 7 tailed beasts and waged war with the world to obtain the Hachibi and Kyuubi.

However thanks to the alliance struck between the nations and their ninja they were able to defeat most of Akatsuki, but Madara still continued to fight along with Sasuke and Kabuto. Who was bent on taking revenge from Konoha because of Itachi's death? After the ninja forces started to lose the battle they were saved by the timely arrival of Naruto and Bee who in order to participate and lead a Team into battle was given the rank of Chunin by Mutual Consent of the 5 Kages.

After much difficulty Naruto finally got through to Sasuke. Who in order to repent for his sins used a forbidden ninjutsu taught to him by Orochimaru and killed himself and Madara in a fiery explosion. With the war finally over it was time to rebuild.

In Konoha as well as all other villages those that fought against the Akatsuki were rewarded. The Konoha 12 themselves were awarded with promotions by Executive Order of the 5th Hokage: Tsunade-sama

Naruto was promoted to Jonin due to excellence in battle and duty above and beyond a shinobi. After having earned the respect and friendship of A the Raikage and Bee his brother, he was also appointed as the official Liaison between Kumo and Konoha.

Sakura: was appointed as a Jonin medical ninja and teacher of The Konoha Medical School, where ninja learned to become medical nins.

Sai: helped the Hokage regain control of Anbu root and was appointed deputy head of Anbu root

Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame were recruited into the Anbu assassination and hunter Nin squads respectively

Chouji and Kiba became Jonin squad leaders with their own team of Genin.

Tenten due to their skills as a Weapon Specialist was appointed as a Tokubetsu Jonin Weapons Specialist and along with Lee occasionally gave Lectures at the Konoha Academy

Rock Lee the Taijutsu Master was also appointed as a Tokubetsu Jonin Taijutsu Specialist and along with Tenten Lectured at the Konoha Academy occasionally.

Hinata Hyuuga: having intensely training with Neji and Lee finally became the most skilled kunoichi of her age group also achieved the rank of Jonin by Executive Orders, and also appointed as the official Liaison between the Fire Daimyo and Konoha due to her superb Diplomatic skills

Shikamaru Nara was also appointed as Jonin and Official liaison Between Konoha and Suna.

Ino: became a Tokubetsu Jonin assigned to the torture unit head and created a special branch under Ibiki Morino specialising in herbal torture and special truth serums.

After so much war and hatred it was time for love to bloom

Neji Hyuuga and Tenten soon started dating and became a couple.

Rock Lee having finally worn down Sakura into a date with him had finally won her heart.

Ino having finally given Chouji a chance at a date found herself in love.

Nara Shikamaru having finally giving into his heart instead of his brain finally asked Temari out for a date and immediately fell in love with her.

Shino having met and fallen in love Shima a Jonin kunoichi named from the Aburame clan

And Kiba having met and fallen in love with Izumi a special Jonin vet studying under his sister. From the Inuzuka clan

Sai also found a True Friend and Happiness in a genjutsu specialist Jonin kunoichi from his own former Anbu Root squad named Yue

After the war Naruto finally had time to think about his feelings for Hinata and found that he was a bit confused. So he asked to meet her top the Hokage monument.

It was there that the young Ninja spilled his heart out by saying: "Hinata I know you have told me you love me., however I am not sure how I feel about you for sure I see you as more than a friend or a comrade," "but if you know all about me and the Great Beast that resides within me and you know who my parents were and you love me despite of it." "Then I would be a fool to not return that affection but so if you will give me this chance I would like to get to know you better and would like to have a date with you."

Hinata: "n-Naruto-kun I understand what you are saying and am willing to give you this chance so as to help you, however I understand that you might not yet return those same feelings for me and that is fine and I understand and accept that but I want you understand one thing and then make your decision."

"Yes, it is true that I know about your Heritage and The Great Beast That resides within you who's power you have long since Mastered, know this_**: I LOVE YOU**_** _NOT _**_**DESPITE THIS KNOWLEDGE BUT**_ **_I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE BECAUSE OF IT AND UNTIL MY LAST BREATH I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI" _**and with fierce passion grabbed his collar and forced him up to his feet and with a look of fire and desire in her eyes kissed him fully on the lips and kept kissing him until Naruto could also stand it no more and in that moment despite his better Judgement made His decision right there and then.

Breaking the kiss for a Moment and with a look of true Happiness and Love on his face Naruto said: "Thank you Hinata for making me truly happy today I have finally found a true partner in you. I love You Hinata Hyuuga and not only because of what you said but also because you have filled that last big hole in my heart in that longed all this time for true unconditional love", "know that from this moment onwards no matter what happens I will always love you ." and after saying this he looked into Hinata's Face which was filled with emotions ranging from happiness to shock to excitement to sadness at the words she just heard, so emotional was the moment that both man and woman shed tears of happiness and sadness together as they finally found each other, after wiping away her tears away Naruto smiled and for the first but not for the last time cupped Hinata's face in his hands and after pulling her close to his chest kissed her passionately on the lips, right there in front of everyone atop The Hokage Rock and while the two stood on the head of the Yondaime so lost were they in each other's embrace, that they were not even aware of the whole village's eyes Upon them and the Happy tears in the eyes of all who looked upon them.

From that Moment on the two became an inseparable pair and started dating soon after that and each was rarely seen without the other and it was that day that Naruto's heart finally healed and he was truly happy.

"Naruto - kun"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of the beautiful Hyuuga heiress Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto smiled a big smile and kissed Hinata on the lips before pulling out her chair for her.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting at the Cafe

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

* * *

"Naruto said curiously, 'Hey babe, so how was your day?'

Hinata sighed, "It was exhausting, honey. Who knew that politics could be so hard? It's so tiring, but father–" Hinata smiled slightly, "–he needs me."

"Well, maybe I could help!" Naruto said, smiling impishly.

"Is that so?" Hinata remarked.

"Like this" He whispered, reaching his head across the table to give her a long, sultry kiss on the lips that had the Hyuuga blushing like a red tomato afterwards.

"N-Naruto-kun," She said stuttering, thoroughly embarrassed, "Not in public, please,"

"Why? Didn't you like it, Nata-hime?"

"Of course I did!" She said defensively, "but people might see us, and imagine what they'd think. . ."

"What do you mean? The entire village already knows that I am, and always will be, the property of Hinata Hyuuga!" He said teasingly, "As for what they'll think, who cares? I'm madly in love, so I can't help it! But the real question is: Do you love me, Hinata?"

"Of c-course I d-do, Naruto-kun."

"Then say it."

"What . . . ?"

"Tell me that you love me."

"But I've already said it before. . ."

"Not today," he winked.

"But, but, but. . ." She whimpered.

"No 'buts'! I want to hear you say it!"

". . ."

"Hinata-hime. . ." Naruto encouraged, looking into her pale violet eyes.

"I-I l-love you, N-Naruto." She said barely audible.

"I can't hear you, Nata-hime"

"I love you, Naruto-kun," She said slightly louder.

"I still can't hear you! Speak up!"

"I love you, Naruto!" She almost yelled, surprising herself. When she noticed the other people turn to look at her, she hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment.

"That's better," Naruto sighed satisfied, "I heard you, but how about another kiss?"

Peeking out from in between her fingers, "You're so mean, Naruto-kun." Hinata whined.

"I know," He stated smugly, "Now, c'mon, the kiss?"

"Fine. . ." She mumbled, giving in.

She removed her hands from her face, and pulled Naruto's whiskered face in for a full, deep, and lingering kiss.

"Wow. That was the best," Nata-hime Naruto said pulling away,. he breathed into her ear. "Hinata, I actually had a reason to call you hear, besides kissing you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he replied, "The Chunin Exams are coming up, and this time the Raikage has offered to host them in Kumogakure. With me being the liaison between the Leaf and Kumo, I have to go there to oversee the details. So, that means I'm going to be away for a while."

"Oh," Hinata said, "I understand, Naruto-kun. I have a mission too. I've been requested to be the liaison to the Fire Daimyo's Court regarding the Chunin exams as well."

"That's perfect! We could meet up in Kumo then," Naruto exclaimed.

"Hai, we should."

Catching a glimpse of his watch, "Oh, god, look at the time. I'm late. I have an appointment with Tsunade Baa-chan in five minutes. Sorry, Nata-hime, I better leave. I'll visit you before I leave for Kumo, don't worry. Make sure to give my regards to Neji and Tenten. How are they anyway?"

"Tenten has poor Neji-ni san wrapped around her finger. Right now he is training with her."

"Serves him right. He was ignoring her all last week."

"It's not his fault she tires him out,"

"Yeah, well he should be a man and learn how to deal with it." He smirked, "Anyway, I've got to get going. See you later, sweetheart."

Hinata let out a goodbye, but not before pulling him in for one final kiss and leaving in opposite directions.


	3. Chapter 3 Gathering of the Konoha 12

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

* * *

It seemed like forever since the Konoha 12 had all gotten together for a day of fun and relaxation seeing as they were the elite military unit under the Sole command of the Hokage they hardly ever got time to all come together always busy with either training or missions, Finally The whole of The Konoha 12 and their significant others had gotten enough time to be together all at once and were gathered atop a hill on of Konoha`s hill so aptly named Friendship Hill.

It was quite a shin ding with Chouji bringing the food and Kiba bringing the sake, and Naruto and Lee bringing the ambience. The girls were In charge of the picnic stuff. What a scene it was with everyone separated in their little groups Lee and Naruto having a friendly taijutsu match, Chouji and Kiba cracking jokes, Shino and Shikamaru playing shougi. Soon however it was time for lunch and everyone settled down. Sakura sat down next to Hinata and said, "Hey Hinata Is that Naruto baka taking good care of you?

"Of course he is, what makes you think he wouldn't" asked Hinata crossly

"Of course I am what do you think I wouldn't take care of my girl?" asked Naruto sliding next to Hinata and kissing her.

"Naruto"! Ino exclaimed loudly

"Oh come on Ino why are you surprised don't act like Chouji never kisses you" said Kiba jokingly

"Well of course he does but..."

"Oh come on Ino let them be," Chouji said you know in fact those lips of yours look pretty inviting to me" Chouji said devilishly "Oh is that so my big teddy bear well why you don't accept the invitation" asked Ino giggling "Gladly" Chouji said and moved forward to kiss her.

Shikamaru suddenly said "hey guys It's a drag coming here"

"Hey lazy bum why don't you shaddup you're a Jonin you can't afford to be a lazy bum anymore" Temari told her boyfriend who was resting his head on her lap.

"Well maybe if I had some Inspiration" Shikamaru said looking up from Temari's lap

"Oh god is that all that runs through your mind nowadays kissing me" asked Temari somewhat angrily

"No, that's not all" he said looking at her well endowed chest

"Hey stop that you lecher... "*Sigh* fine come here"

Shikamaru eagerly came up to meet her lips and sighed in contentment as she kissed him fully on the lips.

"Hey, Temari I have known Shikamaru my whole life and even though this guy is the smartest cookie of all of us gathered here all he has to say is "what a drag" don't you think you would be better with a stud like me" said Kiba with a grin on his face.

"What was that you said Kiba honey" said a voice from behind

"I would hate to tell The Den Mother of the Inuzuka Clan that her only son and the next head of the clan were acting like a dog in heat in front of a foreign kunoichi."

""You wouldn't dare Izumi" said Kiba horrified at the thought of what his mother would do to him if she found out." "Wouldn't I?" Izumi asked with a sadistic smile on her face.

Izumi like her boyfriend was a member of the Inuzuka clan and had fang like markings on her cheeks, however unlike Kiba she had a softer appearance though she did have extended canines she wore her soft smooth hair in a pigtailed fashion and like most female members of the Inuzuka clan she was also well endowed

Izumi turned to Sai and Shino and said "Shima and Yue are coming just now guys they just went home for a change of clothes."

"Hey where are Shiromaru**,** and Akamaru" Kiba asked Referring to his and Izumi's canine partners, "Oh they are with the Den Mother they are helping her train the new pups." Izumi replied "Oh ok, that's fine then anyway come here, let me introduce to my friends" Kiba told his girlfriend.

Kiba turned to his friends and said "hey guys I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Izumi she is a special Jonin and is my sister Hanna's apprentice." After introductions were made Ino always hungry for gossip asked "so Izumi tell me your story of how you guys met and fell in love?"

"Well, since I am Hana sensei's apprentice we actually saw each other pretty often and although at first I was put off by his constant flirting which I imagine you have all been a victim of?"

All the girls nodded. "Well, eventually I just got used to it and we became friends, though he still kept on trying to ask me out and I kept refusing but one day he came back from a mission and both he and Akamaru had gotten badly injured in a fight though Kiba had some deep wounds but nothing life threatening, but Akamaru had some near Fatal injuries."

"Kiba had ran for 50Km nonstop with deep wounds himself carrying Akamaru all the way home on his back and when he reached home he refused to leave Akamaru alone before knowing he was alright, while he himself was suffering from blood loss, the doctors had to knock him out and then take him to the operating room to heal him."

The others nodded thoughtfully as they all knew Kiba loved his dog dearly

"Thankfully thanks to Hana sensei and my efforts we were able to heal and stabilize Akamaru, after they were both stabilized and regained conscious, Kiba with tears in his eyes thanked both me and Hana sensei." "When Hana sensei told him that if it wasn't for my help Akamaru would have died, Kiba still heavily wounded literally got down on his knees and literally bowed deeply to me."

"I was shocked to say the least because Kiba was one of the Inuzuka clan's pack leaders and its next heir not to mention one of the members of the Konoha 12: The Elite Military Unit solely under the Hokage's control. It was then that I fell in love with him."

"After that though Kiba was still friendly towards me he never again flirted with me or asked me out on dates, so I was confused and asked Hana sensei about it but all she told me was that Kiba was a man of honor and did not wish to offend me."

"I didn't understand her properly so Hana sensei told me to ask him myself so I went out looking for him and found him sitting under a tree playing with Akamaru," I went up to him and asked him why he wasn't asking me out on dates or flirting with me or even making sexual comments about me, his answer greatly surprised me."

"He said that he had always liked me and thus always flirted with me, but after that time when I healed his partner, he said he owed me a debt of gratitude and had made up his mind to remain friends with me and not harass me anymore so as to repay his debt to me," "I then did something that surprised even me I punched him in the gut and then kissed him on the lips and hugged him tightly then asked him out on a date, at first he was a bit reluctant but eventually he agreed and one thing led to another and we found ourselves in love" she said

All the girls had tears in their eyes after having heard the story. "Not to mention the sex is great" said Kiba with a grin on his face and pulling Izumi onto his lap, causing Naruto and Lee to fall down laughing with Naruto saying Dattebayo!

"No, but seriously speaking guys I really love my girl she kind of smoothed out my rough edges you know what I mean" he said. "The guys nodded their heads in agreement and understanding"

Just then Shima and Yue arrived and sat next to their boyfriends

Shima was a tall girl at 5'9 though not much could be seen of her face or body due to her wearing the typical long hooded jackets all Aburame clan members wore. Yue meanwhile had black eyes and green hair and was wearing the standard Jonin flak jacket under her long hooded jacket, she was a tall pale looking girl with a descent figure, and like Sai mostly wore a neutral expression.

After introductions and greeting were made and exchanged the girls were each asked to tell everyone about how they met.

Shima went first, unlike Shino she was a bit more talkative and showed a little more emotion but otherwise she acted just like Shino, " I was in the forest one day collecting some insects when I came across a certain insect that I had not seen before and tried to capture it but was unsuccessful, but Shino was nearby and heard me voice my frustration, so he came over to me and helped me capture it, after that we walked around the forest together talking with each other we soon became fast friends, after a while Shino told me he liked me and would like to ask me out on a date and the rest is history."

"I heard from my mom that there was a stink made about your relationship a while back" said Kiba

"Not exactly Kiba" said Shino "me and Shima were of different branch families for a lack of a better term and as a result there were a few disagreements amongst the parties involved but eventually the problem was resolved with the help of the Hokage" said Shino

"Please don't repeat this information to anyone" said Shima "it is technically a clan matter and thus is a secret, Shino-kun considers you his comrade that is why he told you of our secret."

"Everyone nodded their agreement."

Next it was Yue's turn to tell her tale who because of her background narrated the tale in a businesslike tone

"Well, we were usually put on the same team for missions and all and to tell you the truth at first I thought he was gay what with his weird clothes and talk of penises all the time, but one day on a mission I saw him sitting outside painting a picture of the sunset so I was fascinated by the fact that he had so many paintings but never named or signed any of them and as I always had great appreciation for art, we became fast friends and soon started spending a lot of time together and then one day when we were on a mission" Sai saved me by blocking me with his body while he took a Shuriken in the back."

"Later when I asked him why he saved me, he said that I was his friend because unlike the rest of his Anbu colleagues I did not hold the fact that he was former Anbu root agent against him mainly because I was myself a former root ninja but I had been able to fit in better." I was thankful and so to show my thanks I offered to help him fit in better and over the next few weeks got to know him better and after that we soon became good friends."

"So I assume that the fact that your new outfit is thanks to Yue and not you right" Sakura asked her teammate, seeing as how Sai was wearing the typical Jonin flak jacket and uniform.

"Well yes, Yue said that if I dress more like a Konoha shinobi it would be better for my image, but I must say it really worked out well for us especially since we are both Anbu we don't have much time to pursue a real relationship so with both of us dating each other we get to have sex on a more regular basis with no strings attached which helps with our stress levels" said Sai in frank voice.

The conversation was interrupted by Shino suddenly pointing out "Hey Sakura your boyfriend Lee has gotten drunk again"

"Oh no that boy he is hopeless" said Sakura, "It seems we are doomed until the effects wear off" said Sai giving up all hope

"Not so Sai watch" the pink haired kunoichi said. "Hey Lee come here and give me a kiss sweetie."

Lee in a drunken state says "eh Sakura *hic* chan you want a kiss coming *hic* right up" he said going over to Sakura who then proceeds to kiss him passionately on the lips with her hand on his chest

"Huh what happened?" Asked Lee coming out of his drunken stupor?

"Whoa how'd you do that Sakura" asked Ino amazed "oh just a simple healing technique I developed. By kissing him I touched his heart and added some of my healing chakra to control the chakra that the alcohol caused to his chakra I then used my chakra to burn of the alcohol" said Sakura

"Hey Lee, Tenten I heard you guys just came back from some special training" said Shikamaru.

Lee went first having recovered from his drunken stupor: "Yosh! You are right Shikamaru I recently participated In a Taijutsu competition held by the Fire Daimyo for Charity, and since Gai sensei was away on a Mission I was selected to represent Konoha in The competition by the Hokage. So during the final competition I was bested by a ninja Monk named Sora from the Fire Temple and although the match was honorable and mostly for Charity."

The Hokage decided that I could further develop my Taijutsu skills and at the same time Sora would also be able to benefit from Guy sensei's Taijutsu Training and so the Hokage, Daimyo and the Head Monk of the Fire Temple decided this would also give the two powers of The Fire Nation under the Fire Daimyo a chance to better their relations, and so it was then decided that within a week both of us would leave to train with each other's masters and home to further our skills in Taijutsu for two years."

"I soon progressed enough to earn a position on the Daimyo's coveted 12 Guardian Ninja however I declined as I did not wish to leave Konoha and My friends and especially Sakura Chan whom I had finally won" Lee said clutching Sakura's hand and kissing her on the lips which Sakura enthusiastically returned.

"So I declined the offer, however as proof of my training at The Fire Temple and my selection in the 12 Guardian Ninja I was presented with the sash which I proudly wear around my waist," said Lee pointing to the slash around his waist. "Thus my friends I have only returned back from my training last week."

Naruto interrupted Lee his head in Hinata's lap while she gently ran her fingers through his hair saying: "Yeah, I heard about it when I came back from the Toad Valley last week from what I understand Sora was also offered a chance to become a Konoha shinobi By Tsunade baa-chan, which he declined."

Lee Nodded his head and continued his story and said "Yes, Naruto Kun you are correct Sora was offered the Rank of Chunin as a leaf Ninja however like me he also refused to leave his home, although the Hokage respected his decision Tsunade sama gave him a leaf Hitai-ate and a Chunin vest as proof of his training in Konoha under Guy sensei"

"When I finally returned To Konoha and after seeing my new skills The Hokage was impressed and bestowed upon me the honor as the official Liaison between The Fire Temple and Konoha." "I am told Sora was offered the same position upon his return and he has also since earned a position within the ranks of the 12 Guardian Ninja Squad.

It was then Tenten's turn to tell her tale: Tenten lifted her head from Neji's lap only to seat herself In Neji's lap with Neji hugging her slender hips and gently kissing her neck, Tenten started her tale: "my story is not long like Lee's over there she said pointing towards her teammate, you guys all know my dad Takashi's weapons shop The Twin Rising Dragon right?" Everyone nodded it was one of the most popular weapons shop not only in Konoha but in the Fire Country it was known for good quality products at a reasonable rate.

"Well, what you don't know is that my father was a former weapons smith in the Iron country but was wounded during the 3rd shinobi War and as a result could not return to iron country due to the Weather making his wounds ache so he settled down in Konoha after informing both the 3rd Hokage and the Iron country of his intentions."

"Well about one year back he got a message from the Land of Iron one of his old friends had recently passed away and it seemed that he was quite rich as well since he left dad quite a sizable amount of money as well as he left him the responsibility of his two sons Takeshi and Sentoshi, whom he wanted to become Dad's apprentices, however dad was a bit hesitant and unsure about it all seeing as it was a long time since he had any contact with his former homeland, so he went to the Hokage to ask her for advice and inform her of this issue."

After eating some food from Neji's hands she continued and said "well The Hokage was also a bit concerned about it so she told Dad that Master Mifune The leader of the Land of Iron was coming to discuss some Important trade matters with her, However she was surprised when dad told her he knew Master Mifune very well because his father was like a brother to him and that he was the one that carved Master Mifune's very first blade, so Tsunade sama suggested that dad send a messenger to Master Mifune san to bring along the two boys with him."

"So anyway, when Master Mifune san finally arrived he met my dad with great respect and fondness and after much debate The Hokage finally suggested that in order to better relations with The Land of Iron my father would personally train the sons of his late friend and after they had learned all they could from him and were blacksmith masters themselves, they would return to The land of Iron and open a Blacksmith Shop."

"There was another condition also agreed upon that the amount of money that had been Left to them by their father would be placed in a trust until such time that they were Masters themselves and they could then use that money to open their own shop In time, while they studied under my father he would offer them our home as lodgings and My father would pay them 500 ryou each per month as salary."

"In exchange for all this The Hokage suggested to my dad and Master Mifune that I accompany Master Mifune to The land of Iron and become his apprentice." "Master Mifune agreed to this fact but on the condition that of course no secrets that were to be shared would be misused by either side and also Master Mifune san said that while I trained with him that I don't use my chakra and ninja techniques and to ensure that I don't cheat Master Mifune made me wear the typical samurai armor which restricted its wearer from using their chakra."

"The Hokage and Dad both agreed to that and after making a blood oath they told me about it they told me it was a voluntary assignment which I could refuse but knowing that I could learn a lot of things from the old samurai, not to mention that it would help improve relation between our two nations I quickly agreed and it was decided that I would become an apprentice to Master Mifune for the period of one year where he would teach me many things and while there I would be earning 250 ryou per month, while being housed at Master Mifune's home."

"When the 12 months were up I returned To Konoha stronger and better able to protect my friends and teammates. When I was summoned to the Hokage's office two weeks back to submit my report on my time spent there I was told that Master Mifune had requested Tsunade sama to appoint me as the official Liaison between Konoha and The Iron Country, it seemed that while I was there Master Mifune had come to love me as a favored niece and thus wanted me to be the Liaison thus he would get to see me more often."

"I just returned two weeks back and have been resting, damn I have to say Guy sensei's training sessions seem like a children's playground compared to the training Master Mifune made me go through." She looked at Lee and said "hey Lee I never realized how hard you and Neji have to work on your Taijutsu to be at the level you are at now especially when you don't have chakra to help you use Ninjutsu techniques she got up and kissed Lee on the cheek and said "I'm sorry I ever made fun of your training session Lee-kun." Lee simply smiled and rubbed his cheek where Tenten had kissed him and said "worry not Tenten I am simply glad you understand better now as it will only help make our teamwork better"

Neji called out from behind and said "Hey Tenten what about my apology" asked Neji slightly hurt, he was surprised at the impish expression and reply he got back from his beloved. Tenten turned back to him and said "oh don't worry Neji darling I plan to apologize to you properly tonight infact I plan on apologizing to you all night long, I plan to see what new skills you have learnt in the Anbu." Tenten said with an evil smile on her face, which caused everyone to laugh loudly as they all understood as to what Tenten was referring to. Neji straightened his back and said "well then if that's the case sweetheart be ready for a very long night." This caused another round of laughter from everyone present.

"So, Kiba and Chouji will your Genin teams be participating in the Chunin exams" asked Naruto

"Yes both our teams will be competing" said Chouji proudly

"So Naruto what about your Genin team" Kiba ever so curiously asked

"You have a Genin team" Neji asked Naruto surprised

Shino also leaned in interested in the topic.

"Oh yeah, the Konohamaru Corps is my Genin team I forgot you didn't know about It seeing as how you and Shino were off on a undercover mission for 12 months in the Land of Earth." "It happened early during the Genin selection teams after Ebisu was transferred to the Anbu academy to take up a teaching post. Tsunade Baa-chan was looking for a good Jonin for them seeing as how Konohamaru was the Third`s grandson and that It might attract the wrong sort of attention by some of the wrong people If you know what I mean?"

"Yes, quite the grandson of the third Hokage could very well be a good target for the enemies of Konoha" said Shino wisely

"Exactly, so well she wanted someone they could relate to and respect and knew as well, while at the same time being reliable and strong so after discussing it with Ebisu, he surprisingly recommended me and that's the story of how I ended with Team 2: The Konohamaru Corps"

"That's good it will be interesting to see how they fare" said Neji evenly

"Yes, it really was nice of Tsunade-Sama to let us all see the Chunin exams as a favor to us: the Konoha 12" said Rock Lee

"Yes, well from what I hear Lee It's not only because of that it seems that she wants us to see and measure their strength and potential" said Sakura

"Yes, yes and who better than us Konoha 12 to judge the new recruits" said Tenten

"I also heard from Shizune senpai that according to our recommendations Hokage-Sama will decide on their advancement to Chunin and their future assignments." said Tenten playing with a kunai from Neji`s lap.

"Hey Ino, Sakura I just remembered I need some help with some of my new weapons I have made."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and nodded and said "sure no problems Tenten we will meet you later at the training area."

Naruto called out To Tenten and said "Hey Tenten you mind if I come along as well I want to consult with you on a new Jutsu I have thought of."

"Yeah, sure no problem Naruto why don't you accompany Ino and Sakura to the training field"

"Hey Neji baby I'm parched how about a kiss to quench my thirst" said Tenten provocatively.

"Whatever you want beautiful" said Neji romantically.

And so it went on with all of the Konoha 12 relaxing and having fun.

Not realizing of the dangers that lied ahead.

* * *

a/n: Tsume is referred as the Den Mother by the Members of the Inuzuka clan due to her status as Leader of The Inuzuka Clan


	4. Chapter 4: In the Hokage's Office

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

* * *

Hinata arrived at the Hokage's office and knocked on the door, then waited. She then received an:

"Enter."

Hinata opened the door and entered to see the Hokage, buried in paper work as usual.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama, good morning Shizune-san."

The great sannin lifted her head at the greeting and smiled.

"Good morning Hinata, how are you today"?

"I'm fine Tsunade-sama."

"So how is that cheeky little boyfriend of yours? Treating you well?"

"Naruto is fine ma'am."

"Well now that Naruto-kun is a Jonin you must not be getting much time together due to missions and such," commented Shizune.

"Hai Shizune-san, but its okay. We both understand after all as they say distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"Good, good. Well, if he ever does something stupid you tell me about it and I'll knock some sense into that idiot." Tsunade said

"H-hai Tsunade-sama if I am unable to control his stupidity on my own.I shall surely do that"

The sannin grinned cheekily. "Anyway on to business."

"Hai."

"Shizune give her the scroll."

"Yes milady." Shizune passes her the scroll.

Tsunade nodded. "Now Hinata this is the scroll that you have to give to the Fire Daimyo. It has the list of names of Genin teams that will be participating in the Chunin exams and it also contains some other technical information regarding the Chunin exams. That pain in the ass daimyo is a stickler for details, and it's a good thing I don't have to give it to that asshole myself, as he's always asking me stupid ass questions."

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune scolded her master gently. Hinata giggled a little, as Shizune added, "Anyway, like milady said this is important information containing confidential files and as such is a B-rank mission. In order to accompany and protect you Tsunade Sama has selected two Anbu agents to accompany you on your journey". "I am sure you hardly need any protection but since you are visiting the Daimyo it is customary to be escorted by Anbu."

"Hai Shizune senpai I am aware of that."

Suddenly two Anbu ninja appeared in the middle of the office.

Tsunade turned to the two ANBU. "Because this is an escort trip I want you both to be in standard Jonin uniform, so please remove your masks."

"Yes ma'am."

They both removed their masks and Hinata gasped. "Shino-kun, nii-san."

Tsunade said, "Yes Shino and Neji will be your escorts. Pack your gear and be ready to leave in an hour."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dismissed."

The three ninja disappeared.

One hour later, by the main gate, they stood. Hinata asked, "So Shino-kun, nii san shall we be off?"

"Yes, let us be off."

After a while of travelling, Shino broke the silence to ask, "So Hinata how have you these days?"

"I am fine, Shino-kun. How are things in the ANBU?"

"It is interesting to say the least. And how is Naruto treating you? Well, I hope."

"Yes, he is treating me very good I don't understand why everyone is so worried."

Neji said, "Yes he very well should, for he knows the consequences of not treating you will result in the removal of certain body parts. And I don't mean the ones above his waist." Hinata finally got fed up of this talk and said in a serious voice

"Nii-san, shino Kun I understand that you are concerned but I will not tolerate any of you speaking ill of my beloved he and I are both responsible adults and we don't need everyone or anyone putting their noses, eyes or bugs for that matter into our business, I hope I have made myself clear" Hinata said in a serious voice.

Shino and Neji were surprised but impressed at Hinata's tenacity and response it seemed that her time with Naruto had made her come out of her shell of a shy little girl and had blossomed into a confident young woman. They were happy that Hinata was defending Naruto.

"So I have heard from Kiba that Hanabi will also be participating in the exams," Shino said changing the subject. Neji nodded. "Yes, Kiba discussed it with Hiashi-sama the other day; he felt that Hanabi was ready for the exams." Hinata added, "Yes, so as a result Hanabi along with her teammates Chiruku Akimichi and Kenpachi Zaraki will also be participating in the Chunin exams." "Hinata I have also heard of certain rumblings in the Hyuuga clan due to some of your actions, namely dating Naruto and naming Neji as your advisor," Shino said.

Hinata blushed. "Yes, well, the clan seems to think me dating Naruto-kun is an insult to the clan and that due to Neji being of the branch family is unfit to lead. Thankfully father supports my decisions.""Oh, is that so?" Shino said

"Yes, when father told the elders that Naruto-kun was the son of the fourth Hokage they settled down a bit. But they still made a fuss about Neji-nii-san being my co-leader."Neji then spoke up and said, "Yes, that is true until Hiashi-sama could take it no more and almost threatened to use the family sword on them. He told them that I was a Hyuuga prodigy and deserved my seat as Hinata-sama's closest advisor and that my ability outweighed my position as a member of the branch family."

"However, in actuality he is repaying the debt that Hizashi owed him, he told us that the debt of his brother weighed heavily on his conscience and that it's the reason for his actions." Hinata said. "He also believed that I dating and sparring with Naruto-kun was doing wonders for me and my abilities."

"I see," said Shino.

They passed the rest of the journey in silence, not knowing that something evil was watching them. The three Konoha ninja soon reached the residence of the daimyo and were asked to rest, and told that they would receive an audience with the daimyo tomorrow at noon. The three ninja went to their respective rooms and soon fell asleep. The next day after having an audience with the Daimyo they made preparations to leave.

Meanwhile back in Konoha,

Naruto just strolled into the Hokage's office never bothering to knock and saw Shizune and Tsunade deep in paperwork.

"Hey Shizune-nee-chan, Tsunade-baa-chan, what's up, Dattebayo."

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you not to call me baa-chan," she said angrily, before sighing and saying, "Oh well it's too late change you now. But I thought dating Hinata would give you some manners but it seems it's not." "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you and how is your team?" Shizune said. "we are doing well thank you onee-chan, how is Kakashi-sensei? I saw you two at Coco Cafe the other night when Hinata and I were leaving."

Shizune blushed. "Naruto! You saw us together?!"

"Well not really, I only saw you and Kakashi-sensei kissing each other like you hadn't seen each other in decades." "Naruto stop that!" She said blushing. "What, it's good you're dating nee-chan; it makes you look nicer."Shizune smiled at Naruto and said, "Thank you Naruto that makes me feel so good."She got up to kiss him on the cheek. Naruto blushed and grinned.

Tsunade cut in. "Alright, enough with the small talk. Listen up Naruto, I want you to head out to Kumogakure along with your team to finalize the preparations and the details needed for the Chunin exams, "team Kiba and team Chouji will also be coming with you and your team to Kumo. Be ready with your team in two hours and meet Kiba and Chouji at the gate." After stopping to catch her breath she said:

"On another note, Naruto I want you to keep a close eye on Konohamaru, because we have been hearing some rumours from the earth kingdom that have us worried. Also, when you go to Kumo I want you to keep an ear out as you know Hanabi Hyuuga will also be taking the exams and I want to make sure Kumo won't be tempted to acquire the Byakugan, although I doubt they would try something so foolish. You just never know."

"You really think A will try something especially now with all the rumours flying around about the Earth Kingdom Baa-chan"? "No I don't think so either but it's my job to think about the possibilities so just keep an eye out okay"? "Very well." "Alright then, now here is the scroll I want you to deliver to the Raikage personally", saying this she handed Naruto a scroll

Naruto accepted the scroll and with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips he said "Ossu Hokage Sama I have understood my mission parameters perfectly and shall carry them out even if I die in the process."

Tsunade was shocked for a moment then laughed and said in an official and commanding voice "I will expect nothing but the best from you and your team at the exams is that clear Jonin Naruto". With that same twinkle in his eyes he said "crystal clear Hokage-sama""Very well dismissed"

Naruto stood up straight executed a perfect military salute and said" Glory Be to the Hokage" and disappeared in a poof of smoke and leaves. Once he was gone Tsunade turned towards Shizune who was now on the floor laughing her head off

"What will I ever do with that boy", that boy will never change always the prankster I ask him not to call me Baa chan and what does he do he calls me Hokage sama instead", remind me to clobber him the next time I see that brat Shizune, Shizune slowly got up from the floor still laughing and said "Oh come now Milady you and I both know that you like it when he calls you Baa chan". "I think he knows that all too well" said the blonde haired hokage, grudgingly getting back to her paperwork.

* * *

A/N: In shippuden it was shown that the Konohamaru corps was a genin Team under Ebisu but in my fanfic, Ebisu has been transferred to another unit and as a result Naruto was chosen as his replacements due to his strength and familiarity with Konohamaru and his gang.

One other thing I also want to make one more point known after the war all 5 kages decided together to suspend the Chunin exams for 3 years to allow the great Nations to recover and properly train their ninja that is why everyone is still a Genin, also most of the upcoming characters will be named after characters from other anime/manga namely bleach however just like with Naruto I am using a disclaimer for these characters as well

To all my readers this is the end of ch. 4. I know you guys are looking for some action, so I promise that from the next ch. onwards you will see some action.


	5. Chapter 5: Heading Out

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

* * *

Chapter Five:

At the gates of Konoha stood team two, better known as team Naruto, the team Naruto was Jonin leader of. It was Konohamaru's team, and they were waiting for teams Kiba and Chouji.

"Hey boss, where are the others?" Konohamaru said."They're coming just now Kono-kun, have patience. Remember as a ninja you should always have patience," said Moegi as she repeated shinobi rule 22 from memory."That's easy for you to say Moegi." Udon said. "Hey you guys just shut up will you," said Naruto angrily, showing them his golden sage eyes.

The three genin cowered in fear from their master; they knew he had to be pissed if he was using his sage mode eyes on them. "Hey look, here they come," said Udon suddenly. As if right on cue Kiba and Chouji appeared with their Genin teams.

Kiba was with Hanabi Hyuuga, a Hyuuga prodigy, Chiruku Akimichi, of whom much was said of his skill, and Kenpachi Zaraki, the prodigy that excelled in the arts of the sword and other weapons. Chouji's team of genin was: Tatsuki Arigawa from the Arigawa clan that excelled in the use of poison, Hirako Aburame, Shino's younger cousin who was proclaimed as a rare genius even among the Aburame, and Kenshin Morino, the youngest cousin of Ibiki Morino and also a medical Nin in training.

As Kiba and Chouji approached, they spotted Naruto and his team. "Hey Naruto, sup man," said Kiba well naturedly. "Hey Naruto, how's things man," said Chouji cheerfully. "Hey guys you ready?" The blonde Jonin asked his fellow comrades. "Yeah, we are ready but why are you in Sage Mode Naruto"? Kiba asked his fellow comrade while a Kunai appeared in his hand seemingly out of nowhere."I was looking for your Chakra signatures since you guys were a bit late" Naruto said.

"Woof," barked Akamaru. Naruto looked down at the canine to see his tongue hanging out and his mouth spread in what seemed to be a huge grin. "Hey Akamaru, what's up boy," said Naruto, bending down and scratching the huge ninja hound behind his ears before giving him a doggie treat. The Jonin assembled their teams for one final inspection. When they were finished they all headed east towards Kumo.

So Konohamaru, what's up," said Kenpachi. "Haven't seen you in a while, it's been a while since we last sparred. Hasn't it?" "Yea," said the genin, "it has, but I've been busy learning this new jutsu ..." he eagerly fell into speech about his new jutsu while Kenpachi and the rest of the guys listened approvingly and added their own stories of conquest, bravery and skill.

The three kunoichi looked at each other with an expression that said: boys, what a nuisance. "So Moegi-chan, how are things," asked the poison princess. "Last I heard you were training with one of the Nisei, Sakura-sensei, and the flower queen Ino-san in the arts of medical and ayurvedic ninjutsu." "Yeah, Ino sensei has been teaching me how to create ayurvedic medicine amongst other things and Sakura sensei been training me in chakra control and medical Taijutsu." "Ayurvedic What's that?"The Hyuuga prodigy asked. "Oh right, I forgot you didn't know" Hanabi-chan. "Ino-san went to India for training last year for a year and learnt the art of herbal medicine from the Hindu monks in the northern mountains. Yeah, the monks have strong ties with the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clan." "Hmm ... very interesting," said the Hyuuga.

"Oh and Tatsuki-chan I heard you were under the tutelage of Shizune-san in learning how to create and control new poisons," she added. "Yes, I was. Shizune-san is the most skilled in hidden poison jutsu, while Tsunade Sama is renowned for her Medical Prowess, Shizune sensei is renowned for her knowledge of toxins and venoms and for a girl coming from a Tribe that is known for their ability to mix and match poisons there can be no better teacher"

Meanwhile the Jonin were also having a conversation about recent events. "So," Chouji said, "are the rumours we heard from the earth kingdom true?" "Yeah," said Naruto, "it seems one of their former leaders has a bone to pick with Konoha because of the incident that happened five years ago when third Hokage prevented a possible military coup d'état by Yagiro Hokumara, and from what I hear he has a lot of resources and lots of anger and well … you get the picture."

Kiba growled softly before saying, "Yeah I do man, that's just low." "That's how the ninja world is Kiba; you should be used to it by now." Chouji told his friend. "Just 'cause I'm used to it doesn't mean I have to like it, does it," said Kiba angrily. "No sense worrying about it now we will cross that bridge when and if we come to it, for now just keeps your eyes and ears open guys" Naruto told his comrades.

Anyway hey Chouji tell me about your student Tatsuki Arigawa I don't know much about her.""Yeah sure, but most of what I tell you is classified info so keep it to yourself the official version is that they are a nomadic clan of chemists who deal in venoms and toxins who were granted asylum in Konoha." "Tatsuki is actually one of the youngest members of the Arigawa Tribe, to be specific her tribe deals in the profession of toxins and venoms, they aren't actually a Ninja clan they are originally a tribe of Nomads that lived in the Northern Jungles."

"They share strong ties with the Aburame Clan, because some of the Insects the Aburame Clan Breeds are found in the Northern Jungles, but due to their toxic levels of poison the Aburame clan aren't able to breed them directly so The Arigawa Clan create and sell them antitoxins that nullify the effects of the insects poison."

"Two years back some of our shinobi were on a Mission in the Northern Mountains when one of our comrades got poisoned by the Enemy, although the enemy was defeated, but the medical Nin on the team was unable to find an antidote in time for the Ninja's life to be saved." "Thankfully there was an Aburame shinobi on the team as well so he took his team a few km north to where The Arigawa Tribe lived and with the help of the antidotes prepared by them the ninja was able to recover and finish their mission successfully and return to Konoha."

"When the Hokage learned about this and after consulting with some of her advisors She decided it would be in Konoha's best interest to have the Arigawa Tribe establish themselves in Konoha so she sent Shibi san with a Letter To Tatsuki's father Urahara Arigawa who is the head of the Arigawa tribe with an invitation to come and reside in Konoha and to continue their profession in our Village with the promise that they would be given the status of a Clan if they so wished." "When they arrived in Konoha Urahara as a symbol of thanks shared his clans techniques and potions with the Hokage and the Anbu on the condition that Shizune teaches His daughter how to be a shinobi and a Kunoichi like herself, because even amongst the Arigawa Tribe Shizune was famed to be an excellent Kunoichi skilled in the making and use of poisons and venoms to rival theirs. "

"The Hokage Gladly agreed and so Shizune personally trained Tatsuki and sent her to the academy to test her skills, after passing the academy with flying colours she was assigned to my team to improve her ..."

He suddenly stopped speaking when he heard Akamaru growling.

Kiba stopped to sniff the air, while the other Jonin searched for enemies. This action didn't go unnoticed by the genin who also could feel the unmistakable killing intent surrounding them. They themselves were no strangers to violence and bloodshed because although they were only genin they all had the skill level of Jonin if not the experience of one. They all kept talking amicably but their senses were on high alert.

"Hey Hanabi, check to see what's following us 50 meters southwest," said Kiba softly. "Hai sensei." Said the jyuuken warrior, and with a single hand sign and a quiet word activated her Byakugan bloodline limit. She checked in all directions, and saw a group of people following them from behind and another group approaching from another direction. They were trying to box in the Konoha shinobi, and after relaying this back to her sensei, the Jonin quickly thought of a plan.

"Hey Udon, formation Beta," said Naruto. "Konohamaru, Moegi, formation Alpha." "Understood," said the three genin. Udon went to work laying some traps while Konohamaru created a few clones to set the tags for the jutsu and keep a look out while Moegi applied the genjutsu seals on them.

Kiba gave the next set of orders. "Hirako, Tatsuki; formation Delta." Hirako released his insects while Tatsuki released her poison breath to imbibe the insects with. It was a low grade toxin but potent nonetheless.

"Alright Kenpachi, Konohamaru, Kenshin formation Gama," Chouji told the three male genin. "Okay, got it," said the three shinobi. Konohamaru summoned his monkey staff from a scroll while Kenpachi unsheathed his demon sword and Kenshin extracted his chakra blades.

Meanwhile the three Jonin fell into battle stances with Naruto powering up a Rasengan, Chouji eating a bag of chips and Kiba using his man-beast clone technique. The leaf shinobi were ready for battle.

Suddenly, the enemy groups who had come from four different directions trying to box in the Konoha shinobi suddenly heard a loud boom …

* * *

_A/N: What will happen next? What was that loud boom? Did the traps work? Who are these mysterious pursuers and what of the Konoha shinobi, what lies in store for them? What will be end result of it all? Find out in the next chapter._

_the reason the current team of Genin are Jonin level is because due to the Akatsuki problem there were no chunin exams being held, so the Genin Teams spent most of their time being trained by Their respective sensei and the rest of the Konoha 12, who trained them from time to time._

_Although in the shippuden arc it was shown they were a genin team under Ebisu in my Fanfic due to the transfer of Ebisu to another unit. Naruto was chosen due to his strength and abilities and his closeness to Konohamaru and his gang._

_Also the Genin are all approximately 15-16 yrs old and the Jonin are around 19-20 yrs old._

_Also I used the term: Nisei in this ch. which means second generation sannin due to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke training under the original legendary three ninjas. They were/ are called the Nisei: the second generation sannin_

_About the Ayurvedic stuff it is basically herbal medical science and for those interested here is the link: wiki/Ayurvedic_


	6. Chapter 6: A Chance Encounter

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

* * *

Boom... crash... what was that deafening noise. All of a sudden the oncoming shinobi were greeted by an onslaught of weapons insects and poison not to mention a genjutsu trap.

Naruto smiled and said to Moegi, "Seems like they fell into your genjutsu trap Moegi chan." "heh looks so" said Kiba "well that won't stop them for long", and just as he said it seemed that even after all the traps set by the Konoha nin more than half of the shinobi had escaped , but were struggling with the Barrier Jutsu Moegi had put up.

Leading them was none other than the famous free lance ninja assassin Naraku Higorashi and his henchmen the 4 scorpion brothers so named for their being imbibed with scorpion genes and turning into humanoid scorpions.

They were one of Orochimaru's first experiments needless to say they had gone horribly wrong and were nothing more than killing machines with little intellect. Along with a group of shinobi from The Rock Village no doubt sent by that Yagiro bastard thought all the Konoha Jonin at the same time.

"Heh well how about we do this," Naruto told the group. "Let the Genin take the rock shinobi while Kiba and Chouji take on those idiot brothers and I'll take on that Naraku bastard"?

"Heh sounds fine with me," said Kiba "I've been looking for a good fight," "Yea me too; a good fight will at least let me lose a couple pounds Ino has been screaming at me about my weight again." "Well then let's have the girls give us back up" said Chouji

"That's a good Idea Chouji that way they can get some action and stay safe at the same time" suggested Naruto. "Yeah good idea Naruto all right let's do it" said Kiba." "Alright girls you guys are going to back us up" said Chouji "Moegi your with Naruto, Tatsuki your with me and Hanabi your with Kiba".

"Hey what about us"? Kenpachi asked. "What do we do?" "Heh you want to give them the good news Kiba" said Chouji grinning like a lazy lion. "He he don't mind if I do" said Kiba. "Alright boys were going to handle the demon brothers and the leader; meanwhile I want you guys to do the one thing we have always told you not to do".

"You mean..."? Said Hirako, "Surely you don't mean"... said Kenshin with hope in his voice..."Yep I mean exactly that. Go crazy boys, Have fun."

"Sensei you always tell us never do so unless it's to protect a precious individual" said Udon. "This time is an exception," said Kiba. The boys were elated hardly ever did their sensei allow them to go crazy, because they knew what would happen if they went crazy... going crazy was something they hardly got to do... even amongst themselves... "Hehehehe" Kenpachi started laughing like the demon he was named after and Chiruku looked like he was invited to an all you can eat buffet for free and Konohamaru looking like Christmas came early this year.

"Are you sure"? Kenshin asked just to confirm. "Yep, guys go crazy and have fun." "Alright", said Konohamaru and created a familiar hand seal known to anyone who knew him and his master and said "Kage bunshin no jutsu" while Kenpachi unsheathed his sword and started playing with it. At the same time Hirako and Chiruku unfolded their hands and released their jutsu, while Kenshin began charging chakra into his blades.

Smiling crazily the Genin jumped into the oncoming wave of rock shinobi like a pride of lions on a group of deer, soon the only sounds were that of metal against metal and death screams with rivers of blood flowing from the rock shinobi with the Konoha Genin in the middle laughing and dodging death blows as if it were all a big game.

"Heh seems they're happy" Well of course you just gave them a great gift" said Naruto laughing. "Well then shall we go greet our guests" said Chouji politely. "Yes, let's now Moegi-Chan would you please be so kind and release your genjutsu", said Naruto politely.

"Hai, sensei" said the genjutsu caster. "Now Hanabi I want you to keep an eye on our guests while Moegi releases her genjutsu" said Kiba."Could you please shower them with a nice low yield toxic mist to welcome them Tatsuki Chan," said Chouji well naturedly. "heh no problem I know just the brand for them to refresh them with"" said Tatsuki smirking. "Excellent" said Chouji beaming with his hands behind his back, "now Hanabi are you keeping an eye on them"? "Yes Sensei"."Very well now please release your genjutsu."

One minute later

"Well well if it isn't the 4 ugly brothers and their keeper". Said a laughing Kiba. "He he I'll show you who is ugly," said one of the brothers.

"Alright attack boys," said Naraku. "Alright then let's go Akamaru Man Beast Ninpou." They attacked the brothers and knocking them 10 feet away and breaking their scorpion like armour when they started charging again throwing kunai and shuriken Hanabi threw herself in front of her master and yelled out: "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" knocking the weapons aimed at them away. She then rushed at her opponent and said "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms".

Rapidly closing off the opponent's chakra points before they could even release their demon seals one of the demon brothers was dead. "Heh good work Hanabi I see Neji and Hinata taught you well however let's make sure he doesn't get up again just in case saying that he gripped his opponents head in a vice and after channelling chakra to his wrist he smashed his opponent's head into a thousand pieces spreading a fine mist of blood all over the area. And just like that one of the four demon brothers were killed.

The second demon brother was now releasing his curse seal and started charging at the Hyuuga girl, , but was knocked down and killed by Kiba's Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf technique who wasted no time in biting off his head and spitting it out .

"Sorry can't let you go hurting this little Hyuuga he said resting his hand on Hanabi's head if I do... Well let's just say lord Hiashi won't be too pleased with me"."Hey I can take care of myself," said Hanabi crossly and removing her sensei's hand from her head, but was smiling nonetheless. "I know you can Hanabi chan... good work by the way."

Meanwhile...

Chouji and Tatsuki were battling the other two demon brothers Chouji having grown tired of the game he was playing with the two scorpion brothers decided to neutralize them before the battle became too long not that he didn't like fighting, but he was getting bored with their stupid and idiotic attacks turning to his student he said, "Hey Tatsuki-chan why don't you release some poisonous gas to dissolve their scorpion like bodies".

"What getting bored already sensei"? The girl asked "it seems Shikamaru sensei is rubbing off on you". She said while making hand seals. "heehaw I guess so" laughed Chouji sheepishly, ", but always remember the longer a battle goes on the more time you give your enemy to analyze your moves" said Chouji seriously. "Right sensei," said the poison princess:"but with these two simpletons it's a wonder they can even remember their names let alone analyze our movements." The young Kunoichi said.

"Hahaha" said Chouji laughing while powering up his jutsu, it seems you have been hanging around Tenten to much, you're starting to talk like her as well" He said, suddenly one of the demon brothers threw a shuriken that missed Tatsuki by a whisker. Chouji became mad and told Tatsuki "alright do it now".

The girl proceeded to make some hand signs and then proceeded to spit her jutsu at her enemies, but... with no result except to slow them down a bit and only partly melt their hard scorpion armour. Chouji then used partial Baika no jutsu and slammed his giant hands on the demon brothers. The two brothers were slammed to the ground and before they could even react Tatsuki used her strongest poison attack: "poison release sulphuric acid spit" and thereby melting her opponents into nothingness". "Wow Tatsuki chan I am impressed you are progressing very well". "Thank you sensei" said the young kunoichi panting hard but beaming at her sensei's compliment.

At the same time Naruto was just finishing his fight with Naraku, after having Moegi trap him in a powerful genjutsu Naruto entered sage mode and battled the ninja and being on even ground. However Naraku made his largest mistake when he went after Moegi thinking to use her as a shield, but was unpleasantly surprised when he was defeated when Moegi injected a powerful paralyzing toxin into his system by stabbing him with her poisoned kunai.

Naraku fell to the ground paralyzed. "That is a special experimental batch" said Moegi "it shuts down your whole nervous system except for the pain receptor cells, didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady" said Moegi in a cute voice. "Wow nice shot Moegi," said Naruto laughing at her comments, "Gee thanks boss," said Moegi blushing slightly at her sensei`s compliment Naraku glared at the two shinobi, but it was all he could do due to intense pain.

With the four main enemies defeated, the Jonin looked around at their students to find them amidst a sea of dead rock shinobi and an ocean of blood seeping from the dead warriors wounds, the boys were all chatting amicably amongst themselves without a scratch on them waiting for their sensei to finish their battle.

"Man" Kenpachi said after they had all gathered themselves "that was fun I haven't gone crazy like that in a long while don't you think K-man?" "Yea it was nice of the bosses to let us go crazy" said the scion of the Sarutobi clan sealing back his monkey staff in his weapons scroll. "Well if nothing else it will be a good warm up for the Chunin Exams," said Kenshin

"Your right Kenshin I hardly even broke a sweat" said Udon bending down cleaning his weapons on the dead man's shirt before sealing them back again. "Hey Udon, Kenshin come here," said Naruto.

"Yea what's up boss?" "What can we do sensei"? "Kenshin I want you to put a seal on this guy too keep him from waking until he reaches Ibiki senpai. While Udon writes up the information and sends him this guy for interrogation". "As you wish sensei" said the young Morino and quickly applied a seal which only his cousin could unseal while Udon used the super beast imitation jutsu to draw a large eagle which would carry the criminal and the information straight to Ibiki Morino. While Udon was doing so Hanabi was looking around and saw her opponents head lying she saw her enemy's head sitting 5 feet away from his body.

Walking over to the detached head she put it back on the dead ninja's shoulder. "There you go" said Hanabi standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips "all better". Kiba burst out laughing "hahaha".

"Damn Hanabi I didn't know you had a sense of humour" said Naruto also laughing hard with the rest of the Konoha Shinobi "This is no laughing matter sensei" Hanabi said barely holding back her own laughter. 5 seconds later the head rolled off again, "Oh man, it came off sensei" Hanabi said with mock innocence "what do I do", Kiba however was laughing too hard to answer though," I know how about I let him hold it" Taking both his hands she had her enemy hold his own head in his hands. "There you go now don't lose it okay"? She said to the dead corpse causing everyone to fall down laughing.

30 minutes later,

After sanitizing the area and setting up explosive tags to explode in 10 minutes the group were on their way to Kumogakure,

Meanwhile

The large eagle soon arrived outside of Ibiki's office and deposited the struggling Naraku at his feet and then splashing onto a scroll so that Ibiki could read the information sent to him. "Well well seems like I have a job to do heh just as well I was getting bored as it is," said Ibiki Morino smiling to himself and went to work.

1 Day later.

The group from Konoha reached Kumogakure and were met by an escort at the gates who escorted them to their destination the place where the building where the chunin exams were being held. "Alright now when you Genin enter the building you have to register first and then you will get further instructions from here is that understood"? The Kumo Nin asked. The Genin nodded their heads and after a final respectful bow to their sensei' the team of Genin entered the building.


	7. Chapter 7: The Chunin Exams Part 1

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

* * *

Soon the Genin teams were assembled in a room in Kumogakure, waiting for the first stage of examinations to start.

Konohamaru approached the registration desk, announcing who they were and handing over the necessary paperwork. He wasn't nervous and if he kept telling himself that he might start to believe it.

The two Chunin behind the desk seemed bored with their job and as one checked their paperwork the other pulled out a piece of paper from an empty coffee can."Your team is now number eighteen, don't forget it. Now go on in," he said as he gestured towards the double doors to his side.

The Konohamaru corps blinked simultaneously at the bureaucratic way they had been handled. This was the Chunin Exam; shouldn't it be more official or at least meaningful? Udon was the first to recover and pulled his two friends to the doors.

"Remember we agreed not to draw any attention to ourselves." He gave a meaningful glance at Konohamaru, who didn't understand why.

After their paperwork was completed the Genin were pointed to a room where the first stage of examinations would take place.

Opening the twin doors a wave of heat and noise hit them. A quick glance around the room showed that it was packed with chunin hopefuls. Every single one of them seemed to be older than them by several years. The ones closest to the doors turned to get a look at their new competition curiously as if measuring their worth.

A moment later there was a loud bang and a puff of smoke from the ceiling. It slowly dissipated to reveal several ninja hanging from the ceiling. The only one not wearing a mask spoke in a booming voice, "the first stage of your exam has begun. My name is Tenchi and I shall be overseeing your exams. You are to follow my rules, anyone who does not will fail this exam." He paused to let that sink in.

"Now," he began in a quieter tone. "You were all given a number when you registered, and those numbers correspond to a cubicle along these walls," he gestured to encompass the room," get to yours."

There was a scurry of movement and the Konohamaru core was almost the last to find their assigned cubicle. It had a large number eighteen over but it had taken them a while to cross the room. The three of them could easily stand shoulder to shoulder in it although for some of the older participants was probably cramped. On either side were wooden panels cutting them off from their neighbours.

The Examiner Tenchi dropped from the ceiling and continued his speech. "This exam is designed to test your occupation skills. As Chunin you will be expected to have the ability to size up an opponent. So, I have planted four teams of fake Genin and it is your job to find two of them without leaving your cubicle or talking to any other teams. We are handing out papers now write down your answers on it"

His last sentence was almost drowned out by a cacophony of shouts and complaints Konohamaru's voice among them. The Examiner stood there for a minute allowing the insults and complaints be hurled at him before booming out, "Did I mention you have ten minutes and it starts now."

That cut off most of the complaints and sent Konohamaru mind racing. From their cubicle they could see the other end of the room and a little more than half of the cubicles to their right. On the left side they could only see those closest to them. How exactly could you find a fake Genin anyways? Genjutsu, no that was too simple besides, a quick test showed that wasn't the case. Maybe their hitai-ate? No, they couldn't see them from this distance.

He glanced over at his teammates hoping they had some sort of idea, but Moegi was looking at him for ideas. Udon looked like he was concentrating; he had his eyes closed like he was working out a complicated math problem in his head, so it was best not to disturb him.

"Any ideas Moegi"? Konohamaru asked quietly.

"No, maybe we can switch our paper with another team when we get them."

He thought about that for a minute, but without knowing how they would collect them he couldn't see a way of doing it. Besides if they switched papers with someone who also had no idea what the correct answer was, it wouldn't help them. Any hope of switching papers was dashed as soon as he received theirs. It only had two blank lines large enough for a number to be written on each. There was a faded eighteen in the corner which eliminated the possibility of switching papers.

Minutes went by and the Examiner called out, "one minute left." Konohamaru was about to just guess when Udon grab the paper out of his hand and quickly wrote down four numbers. He was about to ask how he knew when the Examiner called out, "Time's up. Your papers will be collected in a minute and no talking even among your teammates until I say otherwise."

Konohamaru suddenly wished he was telepathic so he could get the information out of Udon. The papers were collected by Tenchi's assistant and brought to him in the centre of the room. "If I call out your team's number leave through that door and follow any instructions given to you."

The man slowly and methodically began flipping through the papers occasionally calling out a number in no chronological order. Four, twenty-one, seven every time he finished with a paper he dropped it to the floor like it was trash. He was dropping more papers than he was calling out but whether the people being told to leave had passed or failed was unknown.

Moegi was chewing on her nails, a nervous habit she hadn't done in months. He tried to take solace in the fact that Udon seemed calm, but his friend probably won't make a noise if he was on fire.

"Eighteen," the Examiner's voice emotionless giving no hint of the fate he was sending them to. Part of Konohamaru wanted to demand an answer here and now but Moegi turned to him for support so he gave her a confident grin. It was a very long walk across the room; he could feel everybody's eyes on the three of them. A Chunin held the door open for them, pointing them outside.

As soon as they stepped outside a cold wind took their breath away and Konohamaru realized he had broken into a sweat while in the building. Another Chunin pointed them to where the other Genin were mulling around. There seemed to be a Chunin leaning against a post watching the group. Nobody spoke but every time another team came out they were scrutinized as if they held secret information.

Eventually teams stopped coming out and the fear he had been feeling started to turn to anger. Why couldn't they just tell them if they had passed or failed? They had to have passed, right? So why drag it out like this.

Finally, there was a puff of smoke and Tenchi appeared on the post, his assistants in front of him like they were an honour guard. Somebody shouted, "What the hell is going on."

Tenchi almost gave him a sympathetic look, "you were so close team twenty-two, but you broke my rules go back to the barracks and collect your things along with the rest of the failures."

"What?" The guy, who was presumably from team twenty-two and was probably in his late teens, charged the Examiner shouting. He was brought down by one of his assistants.

"Since you didn't get it, I'll explain it to you. The first part of the exam was to test how observant you were and if you could extract information from that. The second part of this exam was to test your ability to follow orders in a stressful situation. I told you not to speak and you spoke. Now if you wonder why this is so important you've never waited twenty hours to spring an ambush. Now get out of here." Tenchi turned to the rest of them, "Now if you will all follow me we can start the next stage of the exam. Oh and you can talk to each other now."

Konohamaru and Moegi didn't know how they had passed so they went to either side of Udon, "So how'd you figure it out?"

"Oh, it was simple. From where we stood we couldn't possibly see all four fakes because if we could than somebody on the opposite end of the room couldn't. So, I started to think what it would look like if we were in another cubicle.

"There was only one cubicle there that could be seen from all angles, but if you were standing in that cubicle you could see only one of your counterparts. Once I figured that out, it was easy to conclude that there were fakes along each wall in the same position."

Konohamaru thought for a minute before asking, "How does that have anything to do with being a ninja?" Udon straightened his glasses before answering, "Well if you think of the fakes as enemies. All we had to do was find their blind spots." "Remind me never to call you a geek or nerd ever again Udon," said Konohamaru, awestruck by his teammates analytical ability.

"I'll remember you said that," said Udon jokingly. Looking around Moegi saw that the other two Genin teams from Konoha had also made it through the first stage.

"Congratulations you have made it to the second stage of the Chunin Exams. From this point on there is a possibility you could die." Said the examiner, before pausing a moment to let the words sink in. He then continued with, "You will be given a scroll. Its colour will either be green, red or blue. In order to pass this stage you will need all three scrolls of different colours and all your teammates must be alive."

He pointed behind himself at a distant hill where a large orange flag stood fluttering above the trees. "Now for your destination, on the other side of that mountain there is a small town. It used to be a coal mining town, but the mine played out years ago and it's now abandoned. In the centre of the town there is the headman's house which also used to be the corporate headquarters. The building is surrounded by a wall and it has four gates.

"The scrolls you collected will determine what gate you may enter through. If you have all three in your possession you may enter through any gate. As for rules there aren't any except for the ones I've mentioned. Now the only dangerous things out there will be yourselves and the weather. The cold can easily kill you if you're not prepared for it. To add to the challenge the government will be experimenting with the weather so expect anything. You have three days."

After this announcement each of the Genin were given a form to sign that said:

'I _ do not hold Kumogakure accountable for any injury, loss of limbs, frostbite, death or any other outcome of participating in this exam.' Signing the bottom a Genin shoved it back at one of his teammates behind him.

Konohamaru looked at the paper and signed it eagerly.

"Cocky little twerps aren't you? We'll probably be pulling your frozen body out of a snow bank," one of the Chunin muttered under his breath.

"Now this is how we will proceed: each Genin team will head in a different direction any direction you take is fine".

"However there are only four gates that lead to the end of the forest and into the abandoned village and they are situated at the four nautical points north, south, east, and west. When the red flare goes up you will all head into the forest? Is that understood," said one of the Kumogakure Jonin.

General agreements such as yeah, yes, hai, met his ears.

Suddenly a red flare shot into the sky signalling the start of the second round.

"Good luck to you all and May Kami be with you," said the Kumo Jonin.

The Genin were all gone in a blink of an eye.

Sometime later, things had been going well for the Konoha ninja. All three Genin teams had acquired all three scrolls necessary to pass and go to the village plus one extra if they needed to bargain a scroll away to a stronger opponent. When the Genin from Konoha had met up in the middle of the forest they had all acquired their necessary scrolls, however to stay alive and cut down on competition the Genin team had decided to work together until this stage was over.

So far it was working well with six teams taken down so far. They all headed north to finish the test and had reached the abandoned village when suddenly a huge snake, other large animals and some huge insects blocked their path. The three Genin teams braced themselves for combat …

* * *

A/N: will the Konoha Genin reach the finish line or will they meet their death in the Forest Of Death and what of the wild animals blocking their path find out next time on the next segment of the Chunin exams. I took this chapter from the Author: Top with his permission and made it mine with a few adjustments.


	8. Chapter 8: The Chunin Exams Part 2

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

* * *

The Konoha Genin smiled at their current enemies and grinned. Kenpachi started laughing softly thinking of the fun to be had and started unsheathing his sword, but was stopped by Kenshin.

" No Zaraki if you start fighting now all you will do is cause a mess now, how about we let Hirako and Tatsuki handle this, they will be quick and efficient and most of all they will create less noise and attract less attention."

Zaraki glared daggers at his opponent but Kenshin stood unfazed, "Hirako is right Ken, we don't want to attract to much attention," said Tatsuki, finally after 30 seconds Kenpachi Zaraki sheathed his blade and said "alright fine you win this time sexy" said Kenpachi Zaraki reluctantly.

Tatsuki smiled and kissed Kenpachi on the cheek "thanks big guy" Kenpachi simply grunted with a slight smile on his face "let's get out of here guys" said Kenshin to his fellow Genin. The other Genin retreated into the shadows.

5 minutes later

All of the creatures that had blocked their path were all dead either from poison or from having their blood sucked dry.

"Good work Tatsuki" said Hanabi "and you too Hirako" said Chiruku Akimichi

"Airtight let's get going. We have wasted enough time already", said Hirako.

"I really hate that man," said Kenpachi.

Wait a minute," said Konohamaru looking as if an idea had just struck him. "Hey, Udon why don't you lay down some traps down in case someone feels like following us."

"Understood," said Udon nodding his head and went to work.

"That was a great idea Kono –kun," said Moegi

"Yea Konohamaru, I'm surprised to know that you actually have a brain behind that head of yours," said Hanabi sneering at the boy.

"Yea whatever," said Konohamaru.

"Alright, I'm done," said Udon.

"Ok then, let's go," said Hirako getting impatient.

They soon made their way to the rendezvous point where they saw a door with three scroll sized holes in it each a different colour, blue, red and green.

"I guess we put the scrolls in the holes," said one of the Genin.

The Konohamaru corps went first and deposited their scrolls in the colour coded holes after putting in the door opened and admitted them in, after that two other teams did the same they entered into a large room where they were greeted by a chunin of Kumogakure.

"All right well done you team of Genin now that you have deposited the scrolls you have completed the 2nd stage of the exam now go through that door and wait for your orders.

The Genin Team did as they were told and entered a very large room where they found all the Jonin commanders that had come to the exams. Including their own, they all went to meet their own individual Jonin sensei. Who congratulated them on their success, and told them to put their questions on hold until the other teams arrived.

After 30 minutes

All the teams that had survived the forest of death were as follows:

2 teams from Kumogakure

1 team from Iwagakure

1 team from Sunagakure

and 1 team from Kirigakure

and 3 teams from Konohagakure

The amount of Genin who had survived were 25 Genin.

A Kumogakure ninja with sunglasses and a sharkskin Sword wrapped in Bandages then appeared from a side door escorting the Raikage himself.

After asking for quiet the Raikage spoke, "Congratulations to all the teams who have passed The Forest of Death. However, unfortunately there are too many shinobi to participate in the final round, so in order to cut down that number we are going to be holding preliminary match for all the Genin those who wish to forfeit can do so now with no adverse consequences affecting you or your team or your ninja careers. Is there anyone who wishes to forfeit the match right now?"

One Genin from the hidden mist village spoke: "I Kazuo Miyagawa from the Hidden Mist wish to forfeit this match due to having no chakra and stamina left."

A Jonin consulted his notes and ticked off a name and then nodded to the young Genin and said, "You are free to go. We accept your forfeit. If you wish to visit to see a medic you may do so by going out of this room and entering the first door on your left." The Mist Genin nodded and walked towards the direction the Kumo Jonin had indicated. "Now are there any more ninja retiring from this battle?" He looked them all over.

No one else answered.

"Alright, now that we have 24 Genin left, we will have 12 matches in a one on one match and the winner will progress to the final round. "The Genin seem to be anxious to start the show so to speak", thought the Raikage thought to himself. "Reveal the scoreboard Bee" the Raikage said to the Jonin next to him.

Suddenly a large scoreboard appeared on the wall above the Raikage head.

The first match will now begin said the Referee

looking up at the scoreboard he said: "Kenpachi Zaraki from the Leaf Village vs. Ryūnosuke Akutagawa from The Hidden Mist Village."

A man of around 15 years of age and 6 ft. in height wearing a black bandana forehead protector with a sword at his waist came forward.

"Will everyone except the two contestants leave the arena and proceed upstairs please," asked the Referee.

Soon the arena was cleared.

"Listen up you brats the name is Killer Bee and I will be the referee for this match, this is now a one on one match. There are no rules. All types of ninja tools and techniques are allowed. This will be a match to the death or if the person forfeits or is unable to battle, however if I find that the victor is clear, I will stop the match. Understood?" The Jonin proctor asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah,"

The referee put his hand between the two combatants and said:

"Hajame"

"Humph, will you look at that Akamaru. Both of them are giving off such strong killing intents. It's going to be a long and messy battle," said Kiba to his ninja dog. "Woof," said the dog. "Hmm well I guess we will see just how strong your student is wont we Kiba," said Naruto "Yes, it will be quite an interesting match- up. Especially since both of them seem to be masters of the blade," said Chouji.

"So are you any good with that blade," asked Kenpachi Zaraki dangerously. "You will find out soon enough," said the Mist ninja. "Now begin," said the proctor and jumped away and the first match was underway.

Suddenly there was a clash of metal against metal as the two swordsman clashed. After a second they both jumped back and each wore a bloodthirsty grin on their faces. "Heh who knew you could actually cut me with that sword," said Kenpachi wiping a deep gash from his face. "Same here," said Ryūnosuke wiping off the blood from his cheek, "and here I thought all the Leaf Ninja were pussies." "Heh I'll show you who is a pussy," said Kenpachi and they clashed again. "Humph what blood lust and skill those two have and to think they are still only Genin" thought the Raikage to himself. So it went neither giving an inch both of their bodies bleeding and covered in deep cuts by their opponent's blade. Looking at his watch Bee thought to himself _"this match is taking too long; it's been over 60 minutes__.__"_

Suddenly Kenpachi saw an opening: _"Finally: there he has an opening, Thought it's a small one, but an opening nonetheless"_ thought Kenpachi and showing unnatural speed he charged at his opponent and cut him down with full intent to kill. Not knowing what hit him Ryūnosuke fell to the ground coughing up blood, *cough* *cough* why don't you finish the job and kill me". "Oh, you're alive eh. Heh I meant to kill you with that final strike, but the fact that I didn't means you are strong. So don't bitch like a little pussy. If you want to beat me next time, become stronger than me and kill me, train harder and make your blade sharper than mine it's that simple," said the Leaf ninja.

"Examiner dude call the match already. I'm feeling sleepy." "Bee was impressed at the two Genin's' display of kendo however he quickly came out of his thoughts and said, "The match is over. **Winner: Kenpachi Zaraki from the Leaf Village**." "Hey, where are the medics?" the Jonin asked. "You did well Ryūnosuke, however your opponent was too strong," said the Mist ninja`s sensei.

As the medics were taking him away, Akutagawa called out to the ninja, "I'll be looking for a rematch next time we meet Kenpachi Zaraki so don't die before we have our rematch. "Heh, sure I'll be ready for you, who knows your blade might be sharper than mine the next time we meet" said Kenpachi and then he did something completely out of character as to shock his teammates, he bowed respectfully to his opponent and said, "you were a worthy opponent and I shall look forward to our rematch". "Well well it seems like another bond of friendship has been formed through battle and blood," said Naruto to himself.

"Yo, medical dude how about using some of that healing chakra to fix me up eh?" "Hey don't make a racket Kenpachi don't forget this is not your home, if you want their help go to the hospital wing with them and ask them nicely" Kiba told his student. "Eh? Oh it's you sensei, alright fine, I will shut up for now and follow them", so saying he turned and followed the medical ninja to the hospital.

Next match:

Kagome Hakudoshi from the Sand village vs. Shizuka Arakawa from the Cloud village.

* * *

A/N: See what happens when the two kunoichi clash in a battle royal of gigantic proportions in the next chapter: Sand vs. Cloud. Also in response to a recent review I realised that the amount of genin that passed were 24 and not 25, however the team from Kirigakure had 4 members, so thus the number 25.


	9. Chapter 9: Sand vs Cloud

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS STRONG LANGUAGE**_

* * *

"Alright now both of you come down," said the Kumo Jonin.

Both kunoichi stepped into the ring at the same time and were glaring daggers at each other, Kagome was around 6 ft tall with a fully curvaceous figure and flawless skin while Takani Megumi had a more toned less curvaceous body and plain looking skin but pretty nonetheless in a plain kind of way.

_"I_ _wonder what has them so pissed at each other"_ thought the Kumo Jonin.

Flashback

Kagome had been able to outsmart a group of Kumo genin by using a combination of her charms and traps into getting the two remaining scrolls she needed. Takani who had not fallen into the trap by luck had attacked her from behind ready to use her sharp sword to cut off he blonde`s head, but at the last second the blonde having seen her out the corner of her eye, quickly ducked. Used the earth style head hunter technique to pin her down Takani furious at the girl's skill and body, called her and said to her, "Heh you are nothing, but a pretty faced slut with a smattering of intelligence."

Kagome furious at the kunoichi's insult and was about to kill her when Takani freed herself and used a genjutsu spell on her that caused Kagome to face her worse fear. From that point on Kagome and Takani hated each other.

End Flashback

"alright start the matches".

Both kunoichi leapt at each other with killing intent in their every move, Metal against metal, punch against punch.

"Man, out of all the people to get Kagome had to get this one," said a white haired red robed guy named Inuyasha who just happened to be her teammate. "Don't you think Miroku?" He asked his other teammate.

"Yea definitely, neither of them is going to go down easy. I have a feeling this is going to end in a lot of bloodshed and tattered clothing," said Miroku looking at the Kumo kunoichi lecherously.

Suddenly the two kunoichi separated and both ninja started to do a series of hand signs, but before Megumi could finish her jutsu, Kagome cried, "Earth Style Earth Barrier Jutsu" and slammed her hands on the ground.

Suddenly a small dome made of earth surrounded and trapped Megumi inside enough for her movements to be restricted. The kunoichi then tried to use a lightning element jutsu but found her chakra draining away although she was still able to punch a hole into the dome managing to crack it but couldn't do anymore ."W-what is this thing it's draining all my chakra I can't use any jutsu what the hell did you do to me bitch!" she cried insanely from inside the dome.

"Oh, I'm a bitch am I," said Kagome her hands on the dome. "Well this is a special dome just for you it will drain all your chakra and feed it into me, my what vile chakra you have just like you plain and ugly" taunted Kagome to emphasize she spat on the ground.

"I'm going to make you regret the day you ever met me whore," from inside the dome Megumi screamed at Kagome to let her out.

The 3 Konoha Jonin looked at the jutsu and then at themselves asking themselves the same question. Chouji answered the unasked question by saying: "Yea guys this is the same jutsu Jirobo used on us that time." said Chouji looking at the sand ninja`s instructor who had a satisfied, but somewhat shocked expression on his face."Whoa, this girl must have really pissed her off for Kagome to use that jutsu on her" said Inuyasha, his teammate too shocked to do anything else just nodded.

The proctor seeing the jutsu recognized it immediately and said "the match is over the winner is: **Kagome Hakudoshi of the Sand Village**"

"Like hell it is, it's not over until the bitch is dead," said Kagome cried Kagome her voice sounding like a banshee. "That's what she deserves for calling me a slut."The proctor moved with lightning speed and cancelled the elemental jutsu with a lightning attack and said to Kagome.

"I said the match is over," he looked down at the girl who had been trapped in the dome; she was hunched over and babbling likes an idiot due to chakra loss and psychological damage of being trapped in an enclosed space. "Heh alright fine," she said, "but make sure that bitch never calls me a slut ever again or next time I will just smash her head next time." The sand ninja said to the proctor.

After a few seconds the medics came and took the young kunoichi to the hospital."Man, I think I am in love," said one of the Mist ninja to his comrades laughing. "Man with that cold heartedness, she makes my blood run cold," said another one of the Mist ninja. "And that is exactly why I want her" said, another one of the Mist ninja. Suddenly Inuyasha appeared next to Kagome and kissed her on the lips and said, "Congratulations babe." "Thanks sweetheart," said Kagome.

The mist ninja looked at Inuyasha in awe and jealousy, until one of them asked: "How do you handle her man?" "Easy" said Inuyasha at the all the male ninja leaned in to hear his answer, "I don't piss her off," he smiled evilly. The mist ninja looked at the boy with an expression of shock and jealousy, the Jonin who had been observing all this started laughing amongst them, as they had all learnt those particular lesson years ago.

Once things settled down the next match was then announced.

"Kenshin Morino from the leaf village vs. Kotetsu from the earth village."

Both participants came down and readied their stances. The proctor started the match.

Soon both shinobi started to fight kunai vs. kunai soon they separated and the earth village shinobi made to use a jutsu when suddenly Kenshin made a series of hand signs and touched the youth`s stomach and said, "Ninpou ninja arts: way of sealing technique 4 chakra seal cried the leaf shinobi, the rock shinobi fell down unable to move. "Don't bother, he said. "That is a special seal that seals up your chakra system and leaves you paralyzed". "You are no longer able to battle I win this match."

**Winner: Kenshin Morino from the Leaf Village**

Kenshin made to leave, as he was leaving he told the proctor " tell the medic ninja not to worry the seal will break within the hour."

"Heh, finished rather quickly didn't you Morin", said Kenpachi his back against the wall looking from behind his sword having just returned from the hospital fully healed. "But of course not all of us are barbarians like you, you know," said Kenshin. "Is that so," said Kenpachi laughing.

"Good work Kenshin," said Chouji.

"Thank you sensei," the genin said bowing to his master.

"I guess you didn't have much chakra left," said Chouji. "I mean you hardly ever use sealing techniques in battle." "That is correct sensei. I had very little chakra left and decided to end the battle quickly. Had I not used sealing techniques, I would have lost the battle." "I see" said Chouji, well anyway have a seat and let's see who is going to be in the next match."


	10. Chapter 10: End of the Prelimaneries

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

* * *

The next match was about to begin.

Machiko Kyō of Kirigakure vs. Masayuki Mori of Kumogakure.

Both kunoichi descended towards the ring. After explaining the rules the proctor said, "Fight"

Both kunoichi got into fighting stances both kunoichi unsheathing their swords. Masayuki was a cute girl with long flowing black hair and a nice body while Machiko was a dirty blonde with rough hair and a rather plain figure and it was for this reason that she really hated cute girls. "Hah, Hey girlie, do you even know how to use that sword or do you use it to file your nails?" Machiko cruelly said. Masayuki not fazed by her idiotic outburst said: "Why don't you come at me and see what I can do with this blade," she said taking a stance.

Machiko enraged at her outburst charged at her, Masayuki also rushed at her and both swords clashed with Masayuki`s blade giving off electrical sparks neither giving the other an inch. "Well it seems you actually do know how to fight," said Machiko in a cruel tone. "Oh why thank you, you see when I'm not spending time at the salon I practice my kendo" said Masayuki every word dripping in sarcasm.

Suddenly both shinobi separated Machiko jumped onto the water fountain located at the side of the room and said: "Water style Hidden mist jutsu" and the room became covered in mist.

Masayuki not to be outdone quickly flashed through a couple hand signs and said, "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu****" ("Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu")** a great ball of fire came out of Masayuki's mouth and flew into the middle of the room in an effort to try and evaporate the mist however the mist would not dissipate. Machiko started laughing from somewhere within the mist and said "Silly little girl. This isn't an ordinary mist. This mist is powered by my chakra" and started to charge at her. Instead of panicking Masayuki just smiled. Flashing through another set of hand signs she said, "Lighting style lighting rod jutsu." A short burst of electricity erupted from her sword.

Machiko laughed and said, "Ah that type of small electricity won't do me any harm: said Machiko dodging sword in hand, Masayuki just smiled and said, "That's what you think bitch." She made a hand gesture and just as Machiko was about to lunge at her she was electrocuted by a jolt of electricity and she fell to the ground paralyzed, "h-how did you do that I dodged your attack."

Masayuki laughed and said "correction you thought you dodged my attack. Allow me to explain: when our blades clashed I sent a burst of negatively charged electricity into your blade and then just now I sent a positively charged burst of electricity at you, and so by the laws of physics: positively charged particles are attracted to negatively charged particles so when you dodged my attack I increased the magnetism of your sword to attack my bolt of electricity and in so doing by using your sword as the conductor I electrocuted and paralyzed you, never judge a book by its cover." "You fool, you assumed that because I spent a lot of time on my looks I was not a good fighter and in doing so you underestimated my abilities and lost."

The proctor coming out of his shock said **"winner the pretty little girl Masayuki Mori of the Hidden Cloud Village"****.  
**

"Ha-ha Man that girl reminds me of Ino when she is angry" said Chouji shuddering. "No she has Ino sensei's anger but Sakura sensei's destructive power" said Moegi awestruck. "Ha-ha that's for sure" said Naruto suddenly a look of longing crossed his face. "Heh what's the matter missing the boss lady eh boss"? Konohamaru asked his master.

Next match:

Hirako Aburame of the Hidden Leaf Village vs. Akiro Kurosawa the Hidden Cloud Village.

Both ninja descended to the battle arena and took their stances.

Bee lifted his hand and said "Hajime".

Hirako let out a wave of insects while Akiro unsheathed his twin Raiton blades that were attached to his back in an X shape, with his swords in hand he showed an excellent display of Swordsmanship that impressed even Kenpachi who had gotten up from his seat in the shadows and was standing at the railing next to his sensei looking at the battle below in silence while his sharp eyes followed every move Akiro made,

No matter how hard he tried Akiro was unable to land a blow on Hirako because of his insects because however whenever Akiro would try to land an attack, Hirako would simply dodge and use a bug clone obstructing his attacks Kenpachi looked at the battle in front of him and said in a barely audible whisper" he is planning something he knows he is going to lose but he won't go down easy he is going to go down fighting his eyes state that fact quite clearly" he told his sensei, who heard him and decided to look a bit more closely at the battle, suddenly he hit upon an idea, he threw a smoke bomb and threw a couple of exploding kunai towards Hirako to add to the confusion while Hirako and the rest of the stadium were blinded by the smoke.

Akiro retreated to the top of the corridor he closed his eyes to concentrate and brought the hilt of his two swords together, with the two hilts touching each other he channelled electricity into them and then brought them apart the hilts were linked by a small, thick yet flexible chain. He smiled and started to walk towards the front of the stadium to where his opponent was standing, and so the battle begun anew this time with slightly different results with his by swing his swords round and round creating a circle of death with his Swords acting as bug zappers he effectively cut any and all the insects coming towards him those insects not killed by his slashes were quickly zapped into oblivion, No matter how hard he tired Hirako was unable to penetrate his circle of death soon the floor was covered in dead insects and even Hirako had been affected by the jutsu because he had lost a large colony of insects to the jutsu, also he couldn't move as quickly as before because his leg had gotten injured by one of the exploding kunai earlier so he had also gotten hit by the circling swords when he tried to use taijutsu against his opponent. Bee Looked at the two Genin and said to _himself "this match will be decided in the five minutes they each have enough chakra for one last jutsu._

Suddenly Akiro said you were a superb opponent Hirako and I have learnt much from this battle but i am afraid this match belongs to me now witness my ultimate technique and before Hirako could say anything Akiro cried out: **Raiton**: **Rairyū no Tatsumaki**** (Ninja Art: Thunder Dragon Tornado**) Drawing his two swords together, Akiro raised them into the air and drew lightning down upon his body.

He then began to spin in place with his swords forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. The vortex slowly started taking shape and took on the form of a small but very dangerous looking dragon's head, by using his swords to control the dragon head he made vertical slashing motions to keep the dragon head intact he then drew his remaining chakra to his feet and made a single high jump in the air he then directed the jutsu towards his opponentthe jutsu managed to hit Hirako straight in the chest and painfully trapped him in a vortex of wind and lightning. The whole stadium was covered in wind and lighting as the spinning vortex started to dissipate. Akiro smiled as he saw his opponent hit the ground with a final thud.

He called out to Bee and said "Call the match Proctor My opponent is dead and the match is mine" , he landed on the floor with one knee on the floor panting hard "you were a skilled opponent Hirako san and for that I salute you" he said as he bowed to his fallen enemy, but his victory was short lived, gone was his confident smile which was replaced by a look of horror and surprise because Hirako slowly but surely started to get up I thank you for Your words Akiro san but I'm afraid the match belongs to me if you would be so kind as to look behind you" When Akiro looked over his shoulder he saw what seemed to be an army of bugs "what the hell is that that".

Hirako coughing slightly said "those are my special Kikachu bugs that feed on chakra and as for your lighting attack I ran into the attack with a bug clone, so that my clone took the brunt of the attack, while I took the tail of it". "However I admit you were a worthy opponent", but I have you trapped so I suggest you forfeit" Hirako said releasing his bugs so that an army of bugs was behind him and Hirako in front of him. Akiro looked at his options and nodded and said to the proctor "I forfeit he is too strong" saying so he collapsed from chakra drain.

The proctor nodded and said "winner Aburame Hirako of the Leaf Village".

Hirako nodded his assent and recalled his bugs within him and also collapsed from pain and chakra loss as the after effects of the jutsu hit him. Medics were called to carry the two unconscious shinobi to the infirmary. Naruto looked at the arena below him that was covered in craters and cracks from the previous battles "damn it seems the other villages have also been very active in training their Genin"

"Yes, indeed it is for a genin to have the chakra capacity and skill to execute not only element based attacks and jutsu and that also of that calibre is truly impressive" said Chouji.

"Even though their jutsu are still incomplete and not nearly as powerful as the originals The fact that they were able to even use attacks that were once used by shinobi such as Raiga of the 7 swordsman and Jirobo of the Sound Four speaks highly of their skill, it seems even the Genin nowadays are no pushovers "said Kiba who stopped talking as the next match was called

Next match

Konohamaru Sarutobi of the Leaf Village vs. Miroku Koji of the sand Village,

Both shinobi entered the ring and took their stances and started fighting Miroku and Konohamaru both started fighting, Konohamaru started off by using **Konoha Senpū** **(Leaf Hurricane)**and just barely managed to connect, but still Miroku was able to dodge due to manipulating the wind into a barrier, but, was unable to land an attack. Konohamaru used the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** to attack Miroku from all directions.

Miroku flew through a set of hand seals: ram, rat, tiger and said: "earth element sand clone" and after that it was a battle of shadow clones vs. sand clones while the originals fought in taijutsu. finally Konohamaru had an idea and retreated on top a tall statue while having his clones keep Miroku busy and with an evil grin looked at Naruto as if asking a silent question, who looked at him intently and then nodded his said and said "go ahead" Udon immediately figured out which jutsu Konohamaru wanted to use and started grinning, Moegi too soon figured it out and thought to herself why he had to use that particular jutsu. She looked at her sensei and said "oh come on sensei you can't be serious in allowing him to use that jutsu, especially here in front of everyone", Naruto just looked at her and said "heh don't worry Moegi-Chan I'm sure he wouldn't bring out that jutsu unless he had too".

Konohamaru grinned and dispelled his kage bunshin and said "hey sand man check out this technique" and used a smoke bomb to hide himself he then summoned three kage bunshin and said "**Henge no Jutsu(Transformation Jutsu)", **when the smoke cleared instead of Konohamaru stood three very beautiful very naked women a blonde, brunette and a redhead all three posing in a very seductive manner their most private parts being hidden by wisps of smoke and they all said at the same time "hey handsome like what you see"?

Miroku took one look at them and fainted from blood loss, almost all the boys in the room were affected by his technique as all of them were bleeding from the nose or had very tight trousers including the Raikage himself who was suffering from very tight trousers, while all the women in the room were glaring at him as if promising him a very PAINFUL death. Kenpachi laughed and said "brouhaha god that is sexy and funny". He was quickly silence by a slap on the back of the head by Tatsuki.

Miroku being the lecher he was fainted immediately. Konohamaru immediately dispelled the technique and asked the proctor "I guess I win huh"? To say the proctor was shocked was an understatement but him luckily composed himself and said "winner by knockout Konohamaru Sarutobi of the Leaf Village".

Next match Moegi of the Leaf village vs. Kuroki Tamemoto of the Rock Village.

Both shinobi entered the ring got in their stances and prepared to fight.

_"hmm, well seeing as this girl is on that Sarutobi kid`s team if I kill her it will enrage him which will make my job easier and by default lord Yagiro's job easier and I will then be that much more valuable in Lord Yagiro's eyes"__.__" Yes I will kill her and make him feel similar pain that his grandfather caused Lord Yagiro by killing his beloved son"_. These were the thoughts going through his mind when he was fighting Moegi. the match began and both ninja clashed at each other Moegi started off by using taijutsu to try defeating her opponent, but the rock nin was too fast for her dodging every punch or kick she threw, the rock nin seeing through her techniques and wanting to cause her pain thought of a way to use it to his benefit.

He then thought of an excellent way to do so gathering chakra he summoned a group of rock clones to occupy her while he came up from behind and tried to rip off her clothes in an attempt to rape her. Little did he know that that would be the last thing he ever did.

"Man he shouldn't have done that" said Naruto wincing at the events that would soon unfold. when Moegi realized what had happened and what the nin was trying to do she got pissed and then using her superb strength she obliterated all his clones in an instant her face consumed by rage and anger she used all her strength and punched the Rock nin in the face breaking his jaw but still she was not finished she then used her knowledge of medical ninjutsu to paralyze her opponent. Even the proctor was disgusted at the underhanded trick the rock nin used deception was one thing but attempted rape was another so he just stood there and did not even attempt to intervene and let her continue, she then took out a chakra scalpel and began to approach him the rock nin seeing the face of the Shinigami in the form of Moegi tried to do something but could not do a thing.

She then told him in a very sweet voice "you know something I hate men who act like perverts and try to cop a feel but what you did was even worse you tried to rape me and for that I should kill but don't worry I won't kill you"." No, you will leave this match very much alive but will no longer be called a man" and with a decisive strike did something that would forever be regarded as the most cruel act of all.

The rock Nin screamed in pain as Moegi had cut him using an original jutsu that that cut off all the cells of the body except the pain receptor cells. She then proceeded to break every single bone in his body in such ways that it would be very difficult for any medical nin to heal them she then cut his pants and underwear open thus revealing his genitals she took one look at it and spit in his face and said with pure hatred in her voice " so this small thing is what make you so proud of you being a man right, oh but wait a real man doesn't rape women, because real men have balls and your obviously not a real man..." she suddenly paused and said ah I'm sorry what i meant to say was you will soon no longer be defined as a man" so saying she made a single decisive slash, and castrated him forever making the rock shinobi impotent, every male shinobi seemed to grab onto their respective family jewels. The temperature in the room seemed to become much colder after her actions. The proctor finally coming out of his daze said: "WINNER Moegi of the Leaf Village".

When Moegi came back upstairs Naruto called her to him when she came up to him he said: "hey Moegi you know that move you used just now on your opponent"? "Don't use that technique again unless you have too ok"? "Moegi I think that jutsu is a bit dangerous to use for you right now ok"? "So don't use it unless you have too".

"Yea, but sensei that boy was trying to rip of my clothes and rape me I saw it in his eyes" she said looking hurt and close to tears. "I know, I know Moegi-Chan, but what you did was a bit over the top as well I am not saying that 'you were wrong". I am just saying that not to let your emotions rule you or you will make mistakes do you get where I am coming from"? Naruto asked kindly. "Yes, sensei" said Moegi now understanding.

Konohamaru then came up to her and said man Moegi-Chan, "I never knew you were so dangerous remind me never to piss you off". Udon just said "wow Moegi it was quite a match I mean you even had Kenpachi over there scared and he never gets scared but just promise us one thing: you won't ever use that jutsu on us". Said Udon grinning, Moegi giggled at her friends' comments.

Next match Udon of the Leaf Village vs. Kawaguchi Isoroku of the Hidden Cloud Village

Both shinobi took their stances and attacked when the proctor said "fight" it was basically a clash of metal against metal for you see Yumichika was an elite swordsman and wind element user while Udon was very competent with shuriken and kunai but his main specialty was making traps and using a unique ninjutsu technique called **Ninpou: ****Chōjū Giga**** (Ninja Art: Super Beast Mimicry)** which he learned from the ink master himself: Sai.

So it was a very interesting match because Udon was on the defensive due to the ferocity and speed of his opponent he was unable to really use his ink beasts effectively barely able to make a few beasts to defend himself from his opponent's attacks. Udon tried every trap he knew but was unable to trap Kawaguchi due to his opponent's speed which was aided by the wind element; Kawaguchi did not give Udon a chance to attack always keeping the Konoha Nin on the defensive.

Finally it seemed as if Udon had run out of tricks because he said: "Stop. Examiner I yield I am out of chakra and can no longer battle". Bee nodded his head and said "winner Kawaguchi Isoroku of the Hidden Cloud Village".

Udon had almost reached the foot of the stairs when he was stopped by the Cloud nin, "hey hold up a minute glasses dude" said the Cloud nin Udon turned to see Kawaguchi in front of him, "what's up" said Udon, Yumichika came over to him and held out his hand Udon looked at him surprised, Kawaguchi said "hey that was a good match I was surprised at the level of your traps you were a worthy opponent and I respect that, so let's be friends", Udon flattered at the compliment smiled and took his hand and said "you too I never would have thought you were this fast".

NEXT MATCH: TATSUKI ARIGAWA VS. HANABI HYUUGA

Both Leaf Village kunoichi stepped into the ring and began their fight Tatsuki managed to get through a couple hand signs and said "ninja art: poison gas and expelled a huge poison gas Cloud" out of her mouth only to have Hanabi use rotation and dispel it, unfortunately Tatsuki made a mistake when she took a couple steps forward to use her next attack, _"heh she has just stepped into my field of divination"_ and so thinking she said to Tatsuki, "hey Tatsuki you are already in my field of divination" and so saying she got into the Hyuuga stance and then said **"****Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (****Eight trigrams 64 palms)"****,** with decisive strikes Hanabi proceeded to close off all of Tatsuki`s tenketsu points making sure to avoid her friend's vital organs and areas so that just her chakra points would be closed but she wouldn't be injured.

WINNER: HANABI HYUUGA

_"So this is the power of the Hyuuga"_ thought the Raikage to himself: _it's the perfect killing technique what a shame we can't have it"__.__" If only there was a way..., nah if Konoha found out it would be very bad for my health I would hate to have that Godaime Hokage getting tribal  
on my ass"__._ He shuddered at the memory of the Konoha Hokage.

Meanwhile

Tsunade was in her office trapped as usual under a mountain of paperwork when she sneezed: "Achoo"!

"Tsunade sama are you all right" said Shizune concerned for her master's health, "yes I am fine Shizune, gahhh I hate paperwork, hey Shizune how about we take a break for some sake" she asked Shizune hopefully, Shizune used to her master`s excuses said "Oh no Tsunade sama we still have much more work to do and papers to sign".

"Remind me again why I took this job Shizune?" She said irritated. "The reason Tsunade-sama is because you love this Village and its people and so you decided to be their guardian" Shizune said patiently. "Wrong" Tsunade said with a grin on her face.

"I took this job because a rude and irritating Genin-gaki who came with Jiraiya said he would become Hokage and challenged me: one of the legendary sannin to a fight and then told me to never insult the Hokage name and after coming at me with some half assed attack he somehow convinced me to take up the position of Hokage." "Ha-ha yes well Naruto-kun is very persuasive Tsunade-Sama, you know I sometimes wonder how Naruto-kun will handle the paperwork that comes with being Hokage." Shizune commented to her master,

"Heh, knowing him he would probably create a bunch of shadow clones to help him deal with it..." suddenly Tsunade got a faraway look and said Shizune "if I were to finish my paperwork early, I will have more time to drink sake and relax right?" "Well yes, but what does that have to do with anything..." Shizune said confused, "Heh, just watch I'm going to take a leaf out of the gaki`s book". She crossed her fingers and said "multi-shadow clone jutsu".

When the smoke cleared 3 copies of Tsunade appeared and began to each take huge piles of paper work and sat down on individual desks to deal with the paper work. "Tsunade-Sama I am not sure that is the way to deal with your paperwork", "oh shut it Shizune don't be such a kill joy. it's not like I'm cheating they are shadow clones after all so when they disperse their knowledge will come back to me, so come on let's take a walk around the Village but this time lets use henge jutsu to make ourselves anonymous" said Tsunade with an evil grin, "oh no Tsunade sama you can't be serious" said Shizune catching on,

"Oh why not, look I am entitled to some male attention you know and as much as I hate to say it since Jiraiya died no-one compliments me on my figure anymore and since Kakashi hasn't been home in a while due to missions I know you have wanted some attention as well"

The blonde told her raven haired apprentice. "Well, when you put it that way..." said Shizune with an evil grin of her own "let's do it" she said, "Alright that's my girl Shizune". Shizune created three shadow clones of her own and they then both used a **Henge no Jutsu(Transformation Jutsu)**similar to Naruto`s own **Oiroke no Jutsu ( sexy jutsu)** to turn into 2 beautiful women clothed of course. With Tsunade turning into a young but big chested tall woman with in a nice dress, while Shizune turned into a slim young girl with a big chest although not as big as her partner`s with shiny black hair. They then proceeded to take a walk through the town and enjoy the attention they would most certainly get.

Back in Kumogakure the next match was about to be announced

Kawakami Hiromi of the Cloud village vs. Nakajima Atsushi of the Cloud Village

Both shinobi descended towards the ring Kawakami was a young white haired boy of about 14 years old and 5" 6 inches while Kira Izuru was a 17 year old blonde haired boy who was around 6 feet tall.

When the proctor gave the order to fight both shinobi clashed in a heated battle with both shinobi giving it their all. With both shinobi using lighting style attacks such as lightning wolves and lightning eagles and using their swords to deal damage.

Suddenly it seemed that Kawakami was slowing down and was soon unable to move his legs or hands and promptly fell to the ground unable to move his arms and legs. Nakajima walked over to him and pointed his blade at his neck, he said "you are probably wondering how come you are unable to move your arms and legs well let me explain", "I hate fighting like my friend Akiro I am a man of peace I do not like battle so I tried to find a way of defeating an opponent without killing them".

"So with that in mind I created a seal that when applied to a person`s arms and legs would slowly increase their weight until the person can no longer use their arms and legs until I don't release the seal." "So during the battle I applied the seal to your arms and legs so that you could not move eventually. Turning to the proctor he said "it seems my opponent is unable to battle so does that mean I win the match"?

The proctor nodded and said: winner Nakajima Atsushi of the Hidden Cloud Village

Next Match: Sakaguchi Ango from The Cloud Village VS. Inuyasha from The Sand Village

Both shinobi took their stances Kaname was a very tall looking man with black hair and a bandana on his head and a sword on his waist, while Inuyasha was dressed in red robes and had his sword strapped to his back.

When the proctor gave the signal to fight, both shinobi clashed together, and it was a flurry of movement with neither ninja giving an inch suddenly inuyasha saw that Sakaguchi was starting to get tired and was slowing down, Inuyasha then took advantage of this fact by adding chakra to his feet and putting on a burst of speed, he got through Kaname`s defence and with his wind chakra cut his opponent's sword in half and then using taijutsu he kicked Sakaguchi so hard that he flew into the wall and fell unconscious the proctor seeing that Sakaguchi was not conscious said:

"Winner Inuyasha from the Sand Village"

last match Chiruku Akimichi vs. Noitra Jiruga of The Rock Village

Noitra was a very tall and skinny man with pale white skin carrying a crescent moon shaped sword while Chiruku had the typical Akimichi bulk and garb. "Hey fat ass do you think you can fight me and win huh fatass"? "Heh we shall soon see wont we asshole"?

Both shinobi entered the ring and started fighting, Chiruku started off with some taijutsu but it was having no effect on his opponent he then proceeded to use his clan ninjutsu techniques but those also were having no effect on Noitra, Noitra finally getting bored used his crescent shaped axe and cut Chiruku down the middle causing him to fall to the floor all bloodied, he then went to deal the finishing blow when all the Konoha Jonin stepped in to stop him.

With Naruto grabbing his sword and Kiba holding his hand and Chouji holding back his body. "Hey let go of me I was just about to kill that fat ass over there, it would have been fun to see the blood spill out" Noitra said laughing maniacally.

The proctor was busy calling for medics who arrived at the scene. Once Chiruku was taken by the medical Nin the Jonin released their hold on him, the proctor looked at him with a look of hatred and contempt and said "Winner: Noitra Jiruga of the Rock village".

* * *

A/N Now that the preliminaries are over, who will fight whom in the main event and what about Chiruku, what happened to the ninja that was sent to Ibiki will he yield any information to help our heroes, what are lord Yagiro's plans and will he succeed? Find out next time on:  
By Executive Orders.


	11. Chapter 11: The Hokage's Dillema

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

The Hokage's dilemma and the Kazekage's request.

* * *

In Konoha

Ino was in her lab in a building known to many as: the ninja interrogation and containment building preparing some special herbs in to a powerful serum that would help Ibiki in his questioning of his

Latest subject: Naraku Hakudoshi. It was rare that someone wasn't broken completely by Ibiki senpai, Ino thought to her frowning while trying to grind the herbs into a smooth paste, but maybe with this medicine she was making it would help.

Ibiki had so far only managed to learn of his name and intentions; he knew that he was hired by the Rock Nin Yagiro Hokumara to kidnap the grandchild of the 3rd Hokage because he wanted revenge on Konoha for killing his only son during the third shinobi world war. Ibiki had tried all his tricks and managed to get through most of the traps and Genjutsu shields put on his mind but not all. Hopefully Ino's new drug would eliminate the rest of the Genjutsu traps and seals.

He knew he had to be patient because after all Ino was a medical specialist and therefore had to take her time with her work, he himself was a patient man, but, he was getting very impatient at this time because of the nature of the information because from what little he could figure out is that Yagiro was in contact with the former apprentice of the snake Sanin: Kabuto Yakushi

"Hurry up Ino this medicine of yours is taking too long" said Ibiki loudly.

Ino who was already under pressure because it was a very delicate process that required the utmost concentration was already in a bad mood due to the intense concentration and ingredients it needed so it was no surprise that Ino yelled at Ibiki and said to him "god damnit Ibiki sensei have some patience this is a very sensitive and complicated process it will be ready in another 5 minutes, so just hold your horses before I drop some of my medicine into your drink and you know I will" she yelled at him.

Ibiki shuddered at the thought of the young Yamanaka slipping something into his drink un-noticed, due to her superior medical skills, he remembered the last time she was pissed him and slipped something into his drink. He had been in pain for a week because she had activated his body's pleasure reactor cells. No other doctor besides Ino and Sakura had the cure and Sakura refused to give him the cure because Ino was her best friend, and Ino wouldn't give it to him until he apologized to her on bended knee for pissing her off. "What's her problem" remarked Ibiki crossly to Inoichi who was standing next to him and laughing, for he too remembered the incident, oh what a great fun it was too see the Great Ibiki Morino helpless and crying for relief from his daughter, he was very proud of his daughter's accomplishments. "Don't take it personally Ibiki-san" said Ino's father "it's not your fault, it's just that Chouji has been away for so long and she misses him not to mention that she hasn't been with Chouji for a couple of weeks and her sexual frustration is very high. It's that time of the month again" said Inoichi barely suppressing a grin.

"Oh so she misses that fat ass boyfriend of hers and she is having her period is that it" said Ibiki Morino grumpily, however he had taken a very bad time to say those words because at that very moment Ino had just entered the room and heard the conversation between her father and sensei,

"DAD HOW COULD YOU"? Roared Ino, her face blushing very red, "WHAT WAS THAT I HEAR YOU SAY ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND YOU SADISTIC SON OF A BITCH" she yelled at Ibiki. "NO ONE CALLS MY BIG TEDDY BEAR A FATASS, TRUST ME YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS MORINO AND THIS TIME IT WILL BE WORST THAN LAST TIME" Ino roared at her sensei,

Ibiki Morino for the first time in his life knew pain "N-n-now I-I-Ino-Chan I d-didn't m-m-mean t-t-that l-l-literally" he said in a very scared voice,

"Is that so"? Ino said in a very sweet and dangerous voice. "Ok then I forgive you she said but I think it's time for your monthly check up at the hospital I think I will schedule you in this evening since I have a shift at the hospital" she said. Ibiki terrified of the horror that his protégée would inflict on him during monthly check-up, he didn't have the guts to deny her request because he knew what she would do to him if he didn't show up, although to everyone he was a sadistic and cruel and intimidating man due to long harsh years of being a ninja, but inside he was a big softie and seeing as her father and him were such good friends and as such looked upon Ino as a favoured niece, so when she decided to follow in her father's footsteps and become a member of the ninja interrogation squad.

When she came back from India after training with the monks in Ayurvedic medicine she approached the Hokage to let her open a research facility and walked off towards her father slowly Ibiki's face started to regain its colour. Inoichi meanwhile was on the floor laughing his ass off at his colleague's predicament before Ino rounded on him and said "oh dad don't think your off the hook I plan to tell mom about this little incident today", suddenly her father stopped laughing and looked at his daughter in horror

"No please no you can't be serious Ino, if you tell mom she will…" he couldn't finish his sentence, "exactly maybe that will teach you not to tell other people of my business" said Ino darkly. She then turned to prep the subject and give him the medicine. Ibiki smiled evilly at his friend's apparent upcoming horror at facing his wife. He remembered back to the day when Ino had first started as a member at the interrogation squad.

FLASHBACK

It was two year ago to this day when Ino had returned from India after her studies with the monks and one day she was trying to create a new type of flower in her garden but no matter how hard

she tried she couldn't get it right she then realized she needed a specific insect to pollinate the specific plants but she didn't know which one and when she realized that she went in search for Shino who

at the time was just going out for a walk, she then dragged him along with her while explaining her problem, when they reached her garden she asked him to see if any of his insects would be able to pollinate the flower, he asked her the exact type of flower she was trying to create and when he got all the information he realized which insect would be needed for the flower to be formed.

After a couple of months when the new batch of flowers came to bloom she used her knowledge of Ayurvedic to study the effects of the plants and she realized that while the petals and leaves of the flower/plant could be used to treat mild burns to moderate burns, the stems and roots could be used to create a very potent serum that would put the person in a semi comatose state while still conscious it also allows a person's mind to be more susceptible to suggestions and genjutsu or the breaking thereof with no real side effects besides a headache and mild shivers afterwards, she then realized that this could help her dad with his research of how to counter genjutsu mind effects, when she explained it to her dad he was hesitant at first but through constant persuasion he yielded to her request and decided to try out the serum the next day he then used the serum on a low level criminal after putting some simple but strong genjutsu traps on his mind he then tried out the drug and was surprised to see that it worked better than conventional methods and saved time and energy.

Ino then realized that she could open a new branch of medicine, so with her father and uncle Ibiki as backup she went to meet the Hokage and explained to her and after some persuasion she managed to convince her of its uses and that is how Ino got a chance to open a new branch in the Anbu called the Plant Ayurvedic research division.

3 hours later

Ibiki Morino was finally able to get past the safe guards that had been put on Naraku's mind and get most of the information hidden in his brain. Once the prisoner was sent back to his cell, the interrogation squad organized and collected the information in one piece for Ibiki to go and give his report to the Hokage. When everyone was finished Ibiki Morino set out with his protégée Ino to deliver the report to the Hokage. "So what do you think it all means Ibiki sensei? " Ino asked? "Well the information is still a little early for conclusions, but it seems that things are going to get interesting in the near future."

Meanwhile: the Hokage was reading a letter sent from the Kazekage of Suna.

Godaime - Hokage Tsunade Sama

Dear Tsunade-Dono

I am writing this letter to ask you for a meeting at your earliest possible convenience due to the nature of this meeting reason for this meeting shall be addressed in a face to face conference with you; the reason is of mutual interest to both of us so I recommend that we meet as soon as possible. Along with this meeting I request the attendance of the head of the Nara house along with his wife and 2 children

Awaiting your reply

Sincerely

Kazekage

Gaara Subaki

"Humph I wonder how come he is asking for a face to face meeting", wondered Tsunade to herself, she then looks over her other paper work and then called for Shizune, "Shizune come here please",

After a couple of seconds Shizune appeared at her master's side and said, "Yes, Milady you called for me?"

"Yes, Shizune it seems that the Kazekage wants a meeting with me as soon as possible. Do you know if there is anything wrong in Suna?" The Hokage asked her assistant.

"Well not that I know of Milady the latest Anbu reports say that everything is well in Suna"

"I see" said Tsunade ," well then find the earliest possible date that I am free and send it to him via messenger hawk, ok Shizune"? "Yes, Tsunade sama well you have time on this Saturday at noon". I see said Tsunade, so seeing as today is Monday he will be here by Friday, aright fine that is not a problem. By the way please give me a sit rep on the Konoha 12 at the moment.

"Yes, Milady Shikamaru Nara is currently on vacation and is therefore not on active duty he is at the moment in Sunagakure at the moment he is scheduled to return sometime this week.

"Sakura Haruno due to not having any missions at the moment is working shifts at the hospital, due to the fact that two academy teachers are on a mission Tenten and Rock Lee have decided to take over their classes, Weapons Training and Taijutsu class respectively, it seems to have a had a calming effect on them after the many back to back A-rank and S rank missions they have gotten a bit too stressed and the academy atmosphere is doing wonders for them by letting them just be around kids and a relaxed atmosphere like the academy, at least that is how Iruka says it".

"You know something lady Tsunade with his skill level and level head he could easily become a Jonin but instead he prefers to be a chunin, when I remember asking him about him once he was at one of the training ground just sparring and doing some light training when I saw his skills I was amazed at his abilities.

So when I asked him about it, he himself confessed to me saying that I know I can very easily become a Jonin with my skills, in fact I know I would be a very good one, so then I said why don't you participate in the Jonin exams I asked him, I said many of your own students have gone on to great things. You know what he told me milady?"

"What?" Said Tsunade interested in the answer.

"He said he just loved teaching too much he said yes, it was true many of his own students had gone on to Jonin and Anbu rank while he himself was a Chunin", "but he told me I feel a pride in myself that it was thanks to some of my effort and help that they my students have surpassed me and become elite shinobi he said it filled him with a source of pride knowing he was their very first sensei."

"He told me that there was no greater sense of pride knowing that the small restless and idiotic kids that had first been given to him had evolved and mature shinobi that would one day lead this village.

You know some people just love teaching and Iruka is one of those people, you know something Shizune, when I think about it a little I envy that man do you know why"?

"Shizune shook her head in confusion. ""It's because he is in that unique position where he can see the past, present and the future, let me give you an example in the past Naruto was the dead last of his class barely having mastered even the most basic of skills, not to mention the loneliness and sadness he felt at having nobody to befriend him or acknowledge him because of the beast that resides within him", "then he slowly gained approval and friends gaining skills and maturing every step of the way to reach this day that he is now one of the most powerful shinobi in the village. Going on to even greater heights than his predators by completing the Rasengan something even his father the Yondaime Hokage could not do and mastering the sage arts that Jiraiya himself had difficulty with mastering."

"He then went even further by taming the most powerful tailed beast in existence the nine tailed fox, he has reached the point where everyone knows him and loves him". "I mean he went from having the village hate him, to having them love him."

"Then he went to having no friends to making everyone his friend, then to having a woman's unconditional love for him which is Hinata, he will soon one day be Hokage and lead this village, and Iruka can look at Naruto and say proudly I was his first sensei, and that feeling Shizune is worth more than all the riches in The world."

"You are right Milady", "Iruka-san is truly a man to be envied, you know he was telling me about Lee and Tenten and he said the students draw inspiration from them and their stories he says that the youthful

exuberance and love of hard work has infected his students and they work harder and better", "he also told me that all the kunoichi look up to Tenten as a source of wonder because she has managed to succeed in a way no men have, her knowledge and skill with any type of weapon surpasses all the shinobi in this village".

"All the boys have a crush on her and even the ones who usually skip class or sit all the way in the back now race each other to see who sits in the front of the class and as a result hang onto every word and when she asks a question the boys fight amongst themselves to answer her questions Iruka told me that never had his class been so attentive and funny, he said it was like getting free tickets to the circus". "He also said that the girls were also in adoration of her because she is the fiancée of the famous Neji Hyuuga".

"Heh that just tells you how much that boy loves her to go against the Hyuuga traditions for her, it's a good thing too I heard what he was like before he fell in love with her, cold, silent and distant but it just goes to show you how a woman affects a man's life".

Shizune nodded her head in agreement "I mean take Kakashi for example I remember before you two hooked up he would always be late, avoid the hospital like the plague always looking shabby, but now look at him he is always lurking around the hospital hoping to catch a glimpse of you, nowadays he even dresses better and walks more proper, not to mention he has stopped reading those stupid Icha Icha Novels that shows how much influence you have on him Shizune" Tsunade told her assistant she then Continued by saying: "heh I bet Lee must be having fun what with all those kids to teach,

"Yes, Milady you are right I met Lee at the market yesterday and he was telling me how much he liked teaching young students, he says and I quote I feel the power of youth burning even more brightly within me end quote." Said Shizune giggling

"Hahaha you know if I didn't know better Shizune I would say that Lee was a clone of might Gai himself, said Tsunade good naturedly, but you know something Shizune despite his weird antics and odd behaviour that boy is a very strong ninja, and I don't mean just in strength the other day I was reading over his file and well I tell you Shizune that boy is something else sometimes I wonder how he is able to be so upbeat, sometimes I wonder how Sakura deals with him. "

"I agree Milady the other day me and Sakura were having lunch together at the hospital cafeteria after a long but tricky operation she had requested my help with, so anyway we got to talking and eventually we reached the topic of her and Lee, and you know what she told me".

"She said that Lee was the best thing that ever happened to her, he was always respectful of her always showing her love and support. "He once told her that whenever he saw her he always fell in love with her all over again a hopeless romantic she calls him always greeting her with flowers a kiss and a kind word, she told me that the first time when he touched her he asked her permission always respectful of her, he was so patient and loving with her putting her needs above his".

"Sakura always thought that thanks to him she got over her depression and anger of Sasuke's death. She once told me that although sometimes he behaves like a little kid she can't help but get caught up in his cheer although despite many tests on him she can't understand where he gets his stamina and good cheer from".

"Yeah you're right Shizune you know something she smiles a lot more Nowadays and you know it's a good thing don't you think Shizune"? Tsunade asked her.

"Yes, very much so Milady anyway continuing to where I was":

Hyuuga Neji is at the moment with the Anbu Assassination Division Squad and is doing very well in fact his squad leader has recommended him for a position of Anbu Captain for a new Anbu Squad preferably new recruits, the reason being that the captain felt that someone of Neji's personality and strength would be a good example for new Anbu recruits to follow, also because he has been in the Anbu for a long time he will be able to help them out with the finer points on how to behave and act like Anbu."

"Next Shino who is in the hunter nin squad of the Anbu is also doing very well", said Shizune, "from what the reports say he is doing well but is getting a bit slowed down, so his team captain has recommended for him to teach at the Anbu academy for a little while"

"On a personal note Shino's father has informed me that Shino has gotten engaged to a girl named Shima from his own clan, and will soon be getting married to her although it is a love marriage between the two it is still a political marriage of a prestigious clan of the Leaf and so as result the other Clan Heads and other political figures from The Village and the Fire Country will be present, however due to his son's request he has asked that the Konoha 12 and their respective family members and significant others be present, as well as Iruka Sensei, Kurenai sensei also attend the wedding, and also since you are the Hokage you will be expected to attend and bless the newlyweds so to speak".

"I see" said Tsunade, I assume since I will be attending the wedding I too will also have to bring a date yes"? Tsunade asked. "Well I guess I will ask Hiashi then".

"Hiashi as in Hiashi Hyuuga Milady"? Shizune asked confused.

"Yes, Shizune" looking at her assistants face she realized what her assistant thought. she quickly explained to her by saying: "no, no it's not like what you think, as you know as Hokage I have to attend many of these stuffy ass diplomatic functions and you know how I am not too good at these kind of things I realized that when I go alone I am pestered too much by idiotic men and their lucid fantasies".

"So I realized that I needed to take an escort with me to these functions so to speak and that someone needed to be prestigious and respected within the diplomatic community not to mention good in diplomatic exchange not to mention somebody who would not take this arrangement the wrong way like you just did".

"After thinking about it I realized that Hiashi was the perfect choice he was well respected and well schooled in diplomatic matters and I also know he would not take it in a wrong way seeing as he is in similar boat as me meaning him having to deal with unwanted attention from the opposite sex". So, I one day called Hiashi into my office and discussed this issue with him in private and he accepted so long as i extended him the same courtesy for his own diplomatic functions, I agreed to his request and that is why I said what I said about Hiashi being my escort". "Do you understand now Shizune" she asked her assistant.

"Oh yes, now I do Milady for being so presumptuous of you I apologise Milady". Shizune said bowing low. "Eh don't worry about it Shizune" Tsunade said. Shizune continued not missing a beat, "furthermore Milady, Hinata Hyuuga is currently helping you with the diplomatic formalities with The Fire Daimyo concerning the Chunin Exams Milady, "Sai as you know Milady is busy reviewing the files of Anbu root members who will be joining the regular Anbu squad divisions".

"Head of Anbu root captain Yamato states that the process is slow going but successful he states that so far 3/4 of the Anbu root members have been put into the regular Anbu squad divisions he states that this process will be completed in 6 months which is to say that in 6 months time Anbu root will have officially been disbanded with its members joining either the regular Anbu divisions or as a Jonin doing special missions for the Hokage".

"Furthermore as you know Naruto Uzumaki, Chouji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka are currently at the Chunin Exams with their genin squads in the Land of Clouds. Our messengers state that the preliminaries have ended and full information will be reaching us through official channels.

"Lastly is Ino Yamanaka. Ibiki Morino states that her research has helped him in his activities greatly, also I can personally attest that her herbal medicines have not only helped get our patients healed faster and better but also with minimum side effects, another piece of good news is that our dependence on conventional medicine supplies have dropped by 11% and we no longer need as many medicines for our patients thanks to Ino's research, you know something Milady it was a good thing you approved the grant for her research facility and studies". "You are right Shizune remember when she came in here to pitch her proposal? I must admit she made some very good points".

FLASHBACK

For this particular meeting the Hokage had asked Ino to set up in the War council room so as to facilitate everyone.

The persons who would be listening to her proposal would be the Hokage Herself, Shizune, and Sakura, the heads of the Aburame, Nara and Akimichi Clan and Inuzuka Clan, while the persons helping her present her ideas would be herself, her father and Ibiki Morino.

She started as soon as the room had settled down.

"Good morning ladies and gents my name is Ino Yamanaka and as I am here today for a very special reason to ask for funding for a grant for a research facility": now as I am sure you all know I am here for a research grant". You all know the particulars: them being that my research will help lessen our dependence on conventional medicine by instead using herbal medicine".

"Now if you see fit to grant my request, the question would be: who works in this particular research sector? The shinobi who would work in this sector would have a vast knowledge of the effects of different types of plants and flowers, for this I suggest the Yamanaka Clan shinobi due to our knowledge of herbal plants".

Next would be shinobi who know how to use insects to pollinate and create new species of plants, these shinobi being the Aburame clan who specialise in insect reproduction and such".

"Next we also need shinobi who can gather and extract said materials and then combine them into a type of medicine that being a paste, pill, tablet etc., for this I suggest shinobi of the Nara and Akimichi clan due to their special skill set".

"Now many of you ask the question how this will help us: Well the answer is simple. If you see fit to grant me this funding these medicines can be used for military and civilian use, for e.g. by taking the natural properties of a rose, a carnation and lily, by adding some water and other household spices such as cardamom and cinnamon you can make a very natural very reliable antioxidant and moisturising cream that prevents wrinkles and acne, these kind of products can be easily sold to civilians for a very nice profit".

"Now if you take those same ingredients and plants and add wolfs-bane to it you can create a very strong sleeping potion that either help patients by helping them sleep or by adding other certain ingredients you can create a very powerful knock out gas that can put enemies in a comatose state and prone to suggestion".

"Of course this is just an example you can see how such research will help propel the leaf village forward in the medical field and as such can lead to even more medical specialists and ninja. With the many uses of ayurvedic medicine you would see a profit in a 5:1 ratio, meaning to say that for every 1 ryou you put in you get a return of 4 ryou".

"In this way not only would the village as a whole make a profit but also the researchers and the respective clans also make a profit". When Tsume asked about the expertise of the Inuzuka clan, Ino shook her head and said that the reason she did not know of how her research would affect dogs or other animals.

After considering the matter the grant council agreed to grant her research grant on the condition being that as long as the Inuzuka Clan would also join the research group seeing as they would have a lot to contribute as well, and that while each member will contribute by using their clan secret techniques but that while the ideas could be freely exchanged with the researchers themselves for the purpose at hand but that no clan or person use them inappropriately.

Ino agreed but said that at least the general ingredients would have to be posted if and when they distribute the products so as to prevent potential Health disasters such as allergies and such a condition to which the council soon agreed too. And with that Ino had a research grant.

END FLASHBACK

"That also reminds me Lady Tsunade Ibiki Morino said he uncovered some information from the subject that Naruto sent back to him they will be coming to see you shortly." Suddenly there was a knock at the door,

"Knock knock"

"Enter" said Tsunade Ibiki and Ino entered through the door carrying a folder.

"Good day Milady", both of the guests said bowing deeply, hey stop that no need for such formalities it's too much work to respond I don't need any more work right now, anyway take a seat and tell me what you have" said Tsunade in a business like tone, Shizune, I want you here too so sit down and take notes".

"Yes, milady" said all three, anyway moving on said Ibiki.

Ibiki took out some papers out of his folder and passed them around, "the subject's name is Naraku Hakudoshi he is an S Class missing Nin formerly of the hidden Sound village he has no loyalties and works for the highest bidder only, as we suspected he was hired by Yagiro Hokumara a councilman of the Hidden Rock village. He was sent by him to kidnap and hold for ransom the grandson of the third Hokage Sarutobi Konohamaru who as you all know is participating at the chunin exams with his teammates Udon and Moegi with his Jonin sensei being Naruto Uzumaki that is all we have at the moment Milady".

"I see said Tsunade what are your thoughts on this everyone"? Tsunade Asked.

"well it seems that this council member is trying to attempt a power bid" said Ino, "it also seems that he has a grudge to pick with us and the third Hokage, specifically the third Hokage" said Ibiki, another thing to think about is does he want to just kidnap him or kill him" said Shizune, "also what about the other genin "said Ino "oh wait a minute! What about the Kazekage" said Ino?

"what about the Kazekage" said Tsunade suspiciously, "oh no it's just that remember some Anbu reports saying that some of the council elders in Suna were not happy with some of his actions, that was around the time when we had to help them out when they had that sandstorm over there and the Kazekage asked for some help from us, remember uncle Ibiki, it was when one of our ninja found that suspicious guy in the town square asking too many odd questions about where the Hokage lives and stuff",

"It was that same guy who was hitting on me at the market place" said Ino excitedly trying to help Ibiki jog his memory.

"Oh yeah I remember now" said Ibiki in a gruff voice "bloody pervert is what he was".

"What the hell are you two talking about" said Tsunade confused? "Milady do you remember last month when Suna had that big sandstorm and they asked for our help clearing out some of the damage the storm had done" asked Ibiki, "yes, I remember, so what about it, well a couple weeks backs some of our Jonin found a man supposedly under a genjutsu of some kind so they escorted him to my office, where I was discussing something with Ino here". "So I went to work on him and I found out that the guy was a low level Chunin who had defected from Suna so while I was questioning him we realised that the council in Suna was unhappy with some of the Kazekage's recent decisions".

"What happened to the ninja himself" asked Shizune, Ibiki shrugged and said "we put him in a holding cell for the night and the next morning he was dead, later the autopsy showed he died from a brain tumour that had been present since birth." "That's not the whole story" said Ino. "Uncle Ibiki got mad at the guy because he was saying some pervy comments about me and uncle Ibiki sort of roughed him up for saying those things about me".

"Getting soft in your old age are you Ibiki?" Said Tsunade with a grin, "heh, well I don't like perverts" said Ibiki "especially ones that say bad stuff about my niece". He said ruffling Ino's hair, "uncle Ibiki"! Shouted Ino blushing like a little school girl "you're a real softy uncle Ibiki you know that"? She said kissing him on the cheek in a way a daughter would kiss her father, she then said in his ear "I forgive for what you said about Chouji-kun earlier but it's only because you're being so nice". Ibiki sighed visibly with relief.

Shizune looked at them suspiciously and said "why you are so relieved Ibiki san, when Ibiki tried to brush it off Ino explained by saying "you see Shizune senpai, earlier he said some bad things about Chouji-kun and when I heard them I told him I would perform his next general check up and he got scared."

"Hahaha" laughed Tsunade loudly "the great Ibiki Morino the man who Isn't afraid of anyone is scared of his teenage niece oh ho that's a laugh and a blonde to boot" said Tsunade laughing widely Ibiki just grumbled good naturedly, "so how has Chouji kun been treating you Ino asked Shizune, honestly senpai i have never been happier and its all thanks to Chouji kun she cooed happily although I am the last one to admit it Chouji has made an honest woman out of me and has taught me not to judge a person simply by their looks I mean he might not be the cutest guy around but he has a heart as noble and big as the sun".

"Alright enough chitchat" said Tsunade "back on topic what else do we know" asked Tsunade, "everyone sobered up quickly before Ibiki said "that is all the information we have at this time Milady".

I see Tsunade commented, "alright well then keep on questioning him and if you find out anything new inform me ASAP", another thing to consider if this man is considering to attack the village itself if that is so we will have to fortify our defences", "do you know if this man will lead an invasion against Konoha or Suna for that matter" she asked Ibiki, Ibiki merely shrugged his shoulders and said "no Milady, this man is most likely a pawn. One of many I am sure used by councilman Yagiro". "Ibiki I want you to put 2 Anbu squads together to help find out more information on this subject, I want you to hand pick them yourself you have my permission and order."

"When you have finished with this job I want you to send them to me and you will then brief them in on the subject in my office the parameters for your choice should be discreet surveillance and information gathering and potential assassination of councilman Yagiro of the Rock village".

"Do you understand your mission parameters Ibiki"? "Yes, milady" the Jonin replied in a confident and gruff voice, "you are not to tell them anything about the mission before you bring them to me and I will brief them here if they ask tell them it is a special S rank mission under order of the Hokage is that understood Ibiki"? "Yes milady",

"Furthermore call a meeting of the clan heads and the Jonin along with the Konoha 12 in the Village for a war council meeting next week". Said the Sannin "is that understood"? Everyone nodded". "Good then, but for now good job, your dismissed, as her guests started to get up and leave Shizune stopped Ino and walked up to her and whispered something in her ear Ino looked at her grinned evilly and said "no problem I will have it ready by evening come pick it up around 6 p.m. ok"?

Shizune nodded and said "no problem" Ino turned and left the Hokage's office, Tsunade who had seen this whole episode with curiosity asked her and said "what was all that about Shizune"? "Oh nothing Milady nothing at all" said Shizune in an innocent voice and her cheeks blushing looking everywhere but her master's face. "You know I wonder what Shikamaru is up to in Suna wondered Tsunade offhandedly as if she didn't already know"  
.

Meanwhile 3 days ago in Suna

Shikamaru, had arrived in Suna two days ago with the excuse of wanting change of scenery because Konoha was getting to be a drag without Naruto and Kiba around to shake things up and Chouji wasn't there to watch the clouds with him and seeing as he had some vacation time he decided to come to Suna and relax for a bit but Temari was not fooled for a second she knew that he had come all the way just for her and she was touched and flattered and she did the only thing a girl does in this type of situation.

She kissed him passionately on the lips, after that they had some dinner at a restaurant and he spent the night at her place and... well let's just say that some of the screams heard that night weren't just the wind, and another thing that also occurred was for the night Shikamaru decided to be an over achiever instead of an underachiever and put his best "foot" forward, as a result the consequences of his actions were very pleasing and repetitive, until they were both so pleased with their actions that they fell asleep in each other's arms both of them joined as one at the hip and their arms wrapped around each other both fell asleep with the\ same three words in their heart "I love you".

the next day began with a kiss on the lips and a repeat of the last night's performance after finishing their morning duties they both decided to take a shower together to conserve water and Shikamaru decided to sample and eat out Temari's sweet and juicy "pussy" after returning the favour to him by sucking his long and hard "cock" they returned to the bed to once again participate in the pleasant activity that they had engaged in last night. Whoever said Shikamaru doesn't have a lot of endurance.

They then went over to greet her brothers Gaara and Kankuro who was helping him with his paperwork Gaara's fiancée Matsuri who was now a special Jonin and his executive assistant (a/n Matsuri is to Gaara what Shizune to Tsunade... in the office at least.) was sitting next to him and helping him. They greeted their sister warmly but greeted Shikamaru with a slightly angry and cold look because they knew that he was the one who had slept with her last night in her bed with her and was sexually active with their sister. Shikamaru bowed to Kazekage and greeted him respectfully while just waving to Kankuro lazily.

Shikamaru then walked up to the Kazekage and once again bowed deeply and removed a scroll form his pocket and handed it to Gaara. when Gaara accepted it he first thought that it was a letter from the Hokage, but on closer inspection he realised that it did not have the Hokage's crest and seal but instead it had the Nara clan's family crest and seal on it which was a group of deer antlers forming the letter N and Partially engulfed in shadows next to it was the seal of the leaf resting within a flame, and the most curious thing was that it was not regular diplomatic parchment paper.

No, it was of the best quality paper silk parchment paper... Gaara frowned at this because the only time silk parchment paper was used in the diplomatic community was when... Gaara looked up at Shikamaru with an odd expression but Shikamaru merely asked him to just read the scroll, the Kazekage nodded and broke the two seals in the proper way and began to read the letter.

Temari meanwhile was confused because of her boyfriend's odd behaviour for the first time he was showing proper manners and diplomatic courtesy and then what was up with the scroll he had given to Gaara for the first time in her life she was stumped and she couldn't make any sense of all of it.

Meanwhile Kankuro who had been standing next to Gaara had also seen the scroll with the two seals and was also curious, and Matsuri on the other hand who was the daughter of the Wind Daimyo had seen many situations like these so after seeing the expression on Shikamaru face and the type of scroll given to Gaara had figured it out immediately and was trying her best not to smile.

Gaara opened the scroll and began to read

Addressed to Kazekage dono Subaki Gaara

Dear Kazekage-Dono

I Shikamaru Nara prince and next head of the Nara clan hereby request your permission and blessing to marry your sister Temari Subaki.

I am a Jonin rank shinobi of Konohagakure my title is chief military Strategist and leader of the feared Jonin squad though out the lands known as the Konoha 12. I am the next head of one of the prestigious clans of Konohagakure known as the Nara Clan, and as such your relations with the diplomatic community will help us both in the future.

Hoping for your blessing and permission

Sincerely

Prince of the Nara clan

Shikamaru Nara

Gaara handed the letter to Kankuro and waited while he waited for Kankuro to finish, he then told Temari and Matsuri to step out while bidding Shikamaru to stay. After Kankuro finished reading the scroll he too looked at Shikamaru with a curious expression, it was then that Gaara spoke.

"Shikamaru Nara you wish to marry my sister, yes"?, Shikamaru nodded Gaara continued and said "although I must say that I feel that no man is good enough for my beloved sister, i know at the same time that this is just my feelings as her brother speaking, and i know that she will be truly happy with you and also I can see how your marriage to her will improve our diplomatic relations with Konoha and the others. So I shall allow you to wed my sister".

Shikamaru sighed in relief, "however, there is one condition, Shikamaru frowned and said "what may that be Kazekage Dono" asked Shikamaru respectably. Gaara continued and said: as I am sure you are aware my brother Kankuro is currently courting your sister from the Nara clan known as Sango Nara and has also proposed marriage to her an offer which she has accepted"

Gaara looked at Kankuro as if to ask a silent question Kankuro nodded so he continued, "so I propose this proposition in the interests of diplomatic relations and other things I propose that Kankuro be wed to Sango in order to bind two countries even more.

What do you say of this proposition oh prince of the Nara clan", Shikamaru thought it over briefly and said "it would be my great pleasure to accept this proposal on the behalf of my sister, and I am truly glad to have heard this proposition because we were ourselves considering such a proposition". "I know for a fact that our parents will look upon this proposal favourably all that is left now is for me and Kankuro to propose to our future wives, excellent then we are in agreement" said Gaara.

Yes, Kazekage dono although due to the nature of this alliance there will be other details and formalities to be completed said Shikamaru wisely, "yes, I agree rest assured I will personally send a letter to The Hokage and your parents as well asking for a conference to hash the details out so to speak said Gaara with something akin to a smile on his face".

That night at a fancy restaurant in Suna

Shikamaru had decided to take Temari out to the fanciest restaurant in town in order to propose to Temari. Temari meanwhile after thinking it over for a while thought she had an idea as to why Shikamaru was acting so strangely, _he seemed to be a bit nervous then he had been more affectionate than normal always kissing her and hugging her often not that she was complaining, then he had delivered a scroll to Gaara with the Nara coat of arms on the seal and then he was taking her out to an expensive and fancy restaurant, the answer was obvious and she was giddy with happiness over the possibility. So when Shikamaru had spoken to the manager briefly and privately she pretended not to notice._

finally when dinner was finished, Shikamaru kissed her on the lips and said "Temari as I am sure you have noticed I Have been acting a bit odd for the last couple of days, the reason being that I was a bit preoccupied and a bit worried but now i am not worried about anything , he then proceeded to get down on one knee and take something out of his pocket and said Temari you are a woman with whom I am in love with and who amazes and intrigues me, what I am trying to say is Temari Subaki WILL YOU MARRY ME"?

He then proceeded to open the box in his hand and inside sat a lovely ring made of white gold and 24kt Diamonds, Temari was expecting him to propose but not in such a romantic and loving manner and she cried tears of joy and said "YES I WILL MARRY YOU"! He then proceeded to put the ring on her finger; she then jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately and lovingly on the lips.

When she separated from him she asked how did you do all this I know you don't have a romantic bone in your body so you couldn't have thought of this so who helped you, Shikamaru smiled and said i asked Ino for advice and when she finally stopped shrieking and laughing at me she gave me some advice and pointers he told his fiancée.

Wow, I guess i will have to thank her next time I see her when I got to Konoha next time which might be pretty soon, but wait, so that's what the scroll you gave Gaara was about, yes the scroll was a letter from me asking him for permission to marry you, he agreed and then said that since Kankuro is himself dating and is in love with my sister Sango that if I allow him to marry her he will allow me to marry you.

Temari was confused and said isn't Sango your cousin, Shikamaru sighed and said "yes she is but her parents were killed in the nine tailed fox attack all those years ago when she was just 2 years old, so my father who was the brother of her father took her in his own home and adopted her and treated her like his own daughter".

"Of course Sango also knows this she was told about it when she became a Chunin, as you know she is a special Jonin now working in the research medicine division with Ino". Temari nodded her head "yea I know that, so looks like Kankuro is getting married also huh" said Temari "although out of the three of us I never would have thought that Gaara would have proposed to Matsuri first.

"Oh yeah tell me about Matsuri" said Shikamaru, Temari nodded and continued Matsuri was at first Gaara`s student at the academy slowly when she got older and became a Jonin she started dating Gaara and they slowly fell in love with each other so when she completed 2 years as a Jonin Gaara proposed to her and gave her the position of his executive secretary.

"At first there were some objections due to Matsuri's lack of kin but it was then revealed by the Wind Daimyo himself that Matsuri was his daughter who he had sent to Suna to became a ninja and that due to political situations at the time Matsuri had become a ninja under a different last name this secret was only known to the council members at the time and so when Gaara became Kage they told him of her family history and well after that revelation everyone just stopped complaining especially when the Daimyo said that Gaara had seeked his permission before proposing to Matsuri.

"I see well anyway since we are finished with dinner lets go home for dessert" said Shikamaru Temari giggled at him and nodded, after paying for the meal Shikamaru and Temari went home to break the bed and again add some screams to the wind."

* * *

A /N well there you go that's the end of CHAPTER 11 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

All right now to just say some things in this chapter I have shown Ibiki Morino OOC (Out Of Character) the reason for this being that I wanted to show him from a different angle as being a caring person, also as you may have noticed that Ino calls him uncle Ibiki, the reason for that is that Ino has known him since childhood because he is like a brother to her father. And as thus she calls him uncle Ibiki.

Lastly I have introduced a new OC who is the fiancée of Kankuro, I have stated in the chapter that she is Shikamaru sister but in reality she is his cousin who's parents died during the Kyuubi Attack and so because their fathers were brothers and so Shikamaru parents adopted her and treated her like a daughter and even though she knows the truth she still considers Shikamaru as her bro and his parents as her parents, she is also aware that Naruto holds the Kyuubi but holds no grudge towards him.


	12. Chapter 12: Main Event Match Up

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

* * *

Main Event Match Up:

In Kumogakure

Now that the preliminaries are over it was time for the Raikage to speak

The Raikage stepped forward and said "well done all of you, those of you that have won will be moving on to the next round and as for those who lost train harder and try next time, but remember this all of you"."To be a shinobi you must remember two very important lessons, never become so arrogant that you fail to see the true strength of your opponent and never ever give up hope, because when you give up hope you have lost not only the battle but also the war".

"Now then it's time to see who will be facing whom in the main event tournament, now everyone look up at the screen above you and you will see your names and your opponents":

Kenpachi Zaraki of the leaf village vs. Inuyasha of the Sand village

Moegi of the Leaf village vs. Kagome Hakudoshi of the Sand village

Kenshin Morino of the Leaf Village vs. Nakajima Atsushi of the Cloud Village

Masayuki Mori of the Cloud village vs. Hanabi Hyuuga of the Leaf village

Hirako Aburame of the Leaf village vs. Kawaguchi Isoroku of the Cloud village

Konohamaru Sarutobi of the Leaf village vs. Noitra of the Rock village

"This will be a tournament style battle in which the winners of each match will progress until only 1 remains, However that does not mean that there will only be one progressing towards the Chunin rank, no whether you win or lose does not matter what will matter is HOW you win or lose meaning to say if you show the qualities a chunin needs then you will progress onto the rank of chunin".

"Remember being a Chunin is the equivalent of being a military captain, which means you have to be able to make decisions quickly and effectively, also you must be a skilled leader, completing a mission is not the only thing about a ninja, think about your previous exams in the first part you had to collect information in a manner so as not to alert the proctors, in the second exam you had to deliver your scrolls to the tower without looking at the contents this is way of knowing if you are able to handle confidential information".

"Now you all know who your opponents are so you have 1 month to prepare and relax for the battle, the reason for this is twofold, many of you have already shown some of your jutsu and talents and that of your opponents, So this month shall be given to you to prepare and also for the different leaders and other guests to arrive such as the daimyo and the Kazekage and Hokage respectively.

Remember when you fight you fight not only for yourself but for the Village you represent, because many of the people who will come to this tournament are also our clients so the village that seems to have the more powerful ninja will get more business and vice versa".

"Now are there any questions"? The Raikage asked

There were none.

"Very well you are all dismissed for those who need or want medical attention at any time during this one month period you are welcome to use the services of our fine hospital and medical ninja", "however for those of you who are not of our village remember to follow our rules properly, also for those who wish to train can do so freely at any of our training grounds available, or any other place so long as you are careful of the civilians in the area".

The Raikage chuckled and said "remember not everyone is a ninja so your techniques may scare them or hurt them, so please take care". "Well that is all I have to tell you all and I will see you all in a month good luck to you all and may Kami watch over you".

All the participants took their leave along with their sensei, The Leaf Ninja were also leaving to go to the hospital and see to their own wounds as well as checking up on Chiruku's condition when the Raikage caught Naruto`s eye and nodded, turning to Kiba and Chouji he whispered " hey guys you two go on ahead and take my team along as well I have somewhere to be", the two Jonin nodded turning to his team he said

"Hey guys you go ahead I have something to take care of". "Where you going boss" said Konohamaru "don't worry about that kid, hey Moegi take them all to the hospital and get yourselves checked out then relax for the rest of the day I will meet up with you guys later alright"? "Uh sure sensei" Moegi said confused. With a quick hand sign and a poof of smoke and leaves Naruto had disappeared. "Alright pups lets bounce I want to know about Chiruku's condition". "Yes, let's go he should be out of surgery now" said Chouji a bit worried about his young clan member".

In the Raikage's office

Naruto was just entering the Raikage`s office when he saw his P.A. Mabui, "hey Mabui what up" said Naruto in a friendly voice, she turned to see who it was that had greeted her she smiled when she saw Naruto, "why hello Naruto how are you, did you come all this way to ask me on a date" she said flirtatiously, Naruto laughed his good natured laugh and said "afraid not Mabui I am taken you know my heart belongs to Hinata-Chan" and besides your ten years older than me. "So that doesn't matter I am not asking for your heart anyway" she said looking down towards his waist, "I can show things only a woman of experience can" she said with a naughty smile on her face. "No, Mabui I will not go on a date with you".

They looked at each other for a moment then hugged each other and started laughing loudly, "man I must say Mabui every-time I am here you always seem to out-prank me I mean this time I was sure you were going to just use your binding jutsu and have your way with me." Mabui laughed and said with mock surprise "do you mean to tell me that one of the great Nisei and Shadow clone sage of Konoha has admitted defeat."

Naruto bowed his head and said "yes, yes, I do I can't compete with you anymore, so how are the hubby and the kids"? "Oh fine little Fujiku is now 3 years old and wants to be a great ninja just like his father the great Killer Bee, he has even started rapping like him" "my god sometimes I wonder why I even married him" she said with a hand on her face. "Ha ha so where is that octo-guy now anyway I didn't see him when I came here a week ago". "Yeah he was on a mission he just got back he is in A's office right now so A had him referee the preliminaries, oh by the way I heard two of your team passed the prelims so congrats are in order." "Heh, thanks Mabui so can i go in now or what? Naruto asked, "sure go right in". Naruto knocked and then entered the Raikage`s office.

He entered and saw A and his brother having a discussion, about something, Naruto entered the office and stood at attention he then bowed deeply and said: "Raikage-sama, the Hokage sends her regards and her thanks for allowing the Chunin Exams to be held here also she has instructed me to give you a scroll that is for your eyes only."

The Raikage lifted an eyebrow at Naruto's behaviour but just said "at ease Naruto-san please have a seat and give me the scroll that your Hokage sent for me." Naruto nodded and reached inside his jacket and extracted a scroll and handed it to the Raikage who accepted it and opened it and read after 5 minutes he put the scroll away and said "is that all Naruto-san?" Naruto bowed again before saying "yes, Raikage-sama." "Alright then , well now that business is out of the way, have a seat and relax, you too Bee".

Both ninja sat down on the couch opposite the Raikage and relaxed, "so what's up guys" Naruto said relaxing and putting his feet on the small table before him. "Oh nothing much same old same old" said A, "but tell me something what was with all the formalities and stuff I know you are not one for formalities so what's up", Naruto shrugged and said "before I was an envoy representing my village to a foreign nation leader so I had to do that but now I'm just a shinobi visiting some friends". "Ha, who knew you had manners Yo", Naruto laughed and said "well that's just how things are nowadays". "So I heard you guys had some trouble while coming here" the Raikage said. "Yea we had some "rogue" earth ninjas after us, they wanted to kidnap Konohamaru and kill me, but we took care of em",

"Anyway so Bee what's up with you man how is things"? "Not bad man not bad". "Oh yeah A, I heard some rumours that Kabuto has been sighted near the land of Earth and from what I hear he is looking for revenge on you for almost killing him during the war", "heh, damn snake is lucky I only managed to injure him with that poison that was made by the Hokage".

"Yes, I know that A from what I hear the fact is that he only has a few months left of life left around 3 months is what Tsunade-sama said although it's a wonder how he stayed alive this whole time". "Heh, don't worry A if I meet him I will make sure I finish the job this time", "look it's my job to warn you so just keep an eye out ok? Anyway I got to go check on my team so I will see you guys later alright JA ne"?

Back at the hospital

"So is Chiruku going to be ok" asked Kiba with a frown on his face, the doctor seemed very tired and exhausted and rightly so after 4 hours of operation, he sat down next to Kiba and with a smile on his face said: "yes he is out of danger and will survive, everyone breathed a sigh of relief however, he will still need lots of rest and will need to stay in the hospital for at-least another two weeks maybe as long as a month because of the severe injuries and chakra drain on his system, even after he is discharged he will need to take it easy for a couple of weeks". "So all in all it will take him 2 months to recover fully and once again resume life as a shinobi."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor. Chouji came forward to the Doctor and bowed deeply before him in respect and said "thank you doctor I owe the life of my clansman to you if there is any way to repay you please do not hesitate to say so." The doctor smiled and said no need I just did my job." "Alright fine then but how about this Doc why don't you let me and my pal here buy you and your surgical team a big bottle of the finest sake that your village has to offer" Kiba said putting an arm around Chouji, "please Doc consider it a matter of honour and personal debt, and in my clan we always hold the belief that if there is no other way to thank the person who saved a member of our pack we should buy said person a bottle of sake, so please allow me and my friend here to uphold that tradition" Kiba said earnestly."

"Sigh" fine alright I accept if it is a matter of honour and personal debt than I accept your gift, tell you what why don't you come back tomorrow with your gifts and then you can see him tomorrow because at the moment he is under sedation and resting and as a result he won't regain consciousness until tomorrow, now I think I will go home and rest, if you don't mind."

By the time everyone had been checked by a medic Nin and cleared night had fallen and the 3 leaf Nin teams made preparations for bed with the girls having a separate room from the boys for obvious reasons. When all the genin were asleep the 3 Jonin met in Chouji's room to discuss the day's events. "So Chouji how's your cousin doing" Naruto asked "sorry I couldn't make it I had some work with the Raikage".

"It's ok Naruto we understand, Chiruku is doing fine he is out of danger and is under sedation at the moment the doctor said its going to be at least 2 weeks before they are ready to discharge him and at-least a couple of months before he can resume duty again due to his injuries". "I see said Naruto well anyway the Raikage gave me an interesting bit of titbit, he confirmed the rumours that Kabuto has been sighted again and near Iwa no less" said Naruto. "Damn that bastard is still alive?" "Indeed" said Chouji, "but something makes me think that it has been almost 3 years since the war occurred and during all this time he hasn't been sighted, despite many attempts by Anbu black ops don't you think that weird guys?"

"You're right it is Chouji but there is no point worrying about it the way I see it is this: fact that Kabuto has reappeared and also the fact that the rock village council is looking to kidnap Konohamaru". "I have a feeling the Chunin exams are going to be a lot more exciting this time around. So Naruto I have an idea since none of our cubs are fighting each other in the finals why don't we have them train together "Kiba said "Although that may not be a bad idea Kiba you're forgetting the fact might end up fighting each other in the semi-finals" Naruto pointed out.

"I know that idiot but if we are going to be expecting an attack like it seems it would be good ideas for them all to do some training together and even Chouji agrees with me don't you Chouji?" Chouji simply nodded his head thoughtfully. "Alright fine we all train together tomorrow".

Little did Kiba know how right he was and how interesting the chunin exams were going to be?

Somewhere in Iwa

"So everything is ready I assume" the, Iwa councilman Yagiro Hokumara said to Kabuto "oh yes everything is ready if your sources are correct they say that the Hokage and the grandson of the Third Hokage will also be there in the finals, however there is a problem".

"Oh and what is that" the councilman asked Kabuto, "well it seems that his sensei is none other than the cough* *cough* famous Nisei shadow clone sage Naruto Uzumaki son of the Yondaime and host of the Kyuubi, not to mention the container of the Hachibi and wielder of the great blade Samaheda as well will also be present, *cough* *cough*, you and your allies will deal with the Hokage and Raikage and Kazekage when the time comes and as for the two Jinchuuriki I think I will let my men and I handle them". "I agree to your terms with this strike we will be able to take revenge on Konoha and if Kumo falls as well then all the better" said Yagiro. At that point in time both men were thinking the same thing that after the job is done the other would also die. It's obvious that the old fart of a Tsuchikage won't listen to me so I will have to eliminate him."

In Konoha

The Hokage was reading the report of a messenger hawk from Kumo stating that of the original 9 leaf genin who entered the exams only 6 genin would be going on to the finals. Konohamaru and Moegi from team Naruto. Hanabi Hyuuga and Kenpachi Zaraki from team Kiba. Finally Hirako Aburame and Kenshin Morino from team Chouji. Shizune entered through the door with the newest set of paperwork for the Hokage, "milady Ibiki san is here with the Anbu squad as you requested"."Send them in".

When the Anbu squad entered the room and stood at attention Tsunade addressed them and said: "your mission is to go to Iwagakure and observe the habits of Councilman Yagiro Hokumara and if possible assassinate him but don't take unnecessary risks.

This mission is totally voluntary and black, there will be no written reports all reports will be oral if you are caught the village will not acknowledge you, those are the mission parameters, how you go about it is your concern and up to you, again this mission is voluntary so if there anyone of you who does not wish to participate you may leave without any repercussions to you or your career". Nobody left the room.

"alright then, you have anything else to add Ibiki" the Hokage asked: yes, I do milady, listen up, you are no longer part of root and you no longer serve Danzo because he is dead you serve the Hokage of this village and I expect you to act accordingly if I find out anyone of you betrayed my trust or milady's trust, you will regret it dearly" said Ibiki with a smile on his face.

Despite themselves the Anbu shivered, the lead Anbu who was wearing a crow mask came forward and knelt on the floor and said "we will not betray your trust Ibiki san neither yours Hokage sama on this I make a blood oath, he and his whole team promptly took out a kunai and cut their hands and said together by our blood and our deeds we pledge our loyalty to the Hokage of Konohagakure and to all the Hokage's of past and present. Alright fine I accept your loyalty and pledge and shall honour it". The Sanin nodded her head in acknowledgement

"Shizune please heal their cuts for me please", "yes milady" Shizune said and went to work on their wounds, "alright now I want you to coordinate your information with Ibiki", any questions? There were none alright then dismissed. the Anbu disappeared in a flash, "alright Ibiki as I said they will send all the info to you and then I want you to organize it and give me a report weekly but remember I don't want any written reports on this all information must be orally reported to me, is that clear"? "Yes milady".

"Now on another note Ibiki I have another special job for you if you choose to accept"

"I accept milady what kind of job?" "Lately councillors Homura and Koharu have been acting very strange and have been showing a lot of animosity towards Naruto and me, and they have also been visiting the Hyuuga elders recently that in itself is not really anything but from what Hiashi tells me the Elders are not happy with the relationship between Naruto and Hinata not to mention some of the changes she has proposed for when she becomes Head of the Hyuuga clan".

"So when two parties who hate Naruto and me the Hokage meet with each other frequently it gives me cause for concern not to mention that Naruto is a Highly skilled Jonin, and I love him like a grandson which he kind of is seeing as Kushina was my student and the fact that he calls me Tsunade-baa chan. so I want to track their movements and whereabouts I have a feeling that those two are implicated in the recent skirmish between the 3 genin teams and the earth nin incident",

"Now I want you to personally select a squad of Anbu you can trust with this information I want detailed written reports on anything they do i want you to personally oversee this case i have a feeling they are going to try something funny and I want to stop it from happening, so Ibiki I am handing this investigation over to you will oversee it and give me detailed weekly reports, the reports will be classified as Hokage eyes only. I don't think I have to say that this must be kept discreet, do I"? "No, milady it shall be as you say".

On a training ground in Kumo.

All three Leaf Nin teams had gathered with their sensei on a training ground at 7 a.m.

"alright guys it's time to train" said Kiba first of all let's start with some basics the first thing I want you guys to do is spar against us with the objective of trying to take our headbands come at us with the intent to kill us, you are allowed to use any and all skills you want to try the reason being is that we want to see what and where your over all skills are and where they lie the time limit for this will be 1 hour. Alright guys start". So they did just that. They went on for an hour but didn't manage to get any of the headbands, finally after an hour the genin were panting loudly and a bit worse for wear but still able to fight, alright good work everyone, now take a few minutes to relax" said Naruto.

"Alright guys good job" said Chouji

"Ok pups time for rest is over I want all of you to work on your chakra control for 30 minutes by walking on trees and water." "Hey boss we already know chakra control so why do we have to do it again"? Konohamaru asked almost whiningly. "Care to answer him Moegi" Naruto said "The reason we are doing it is because chakra is the basics of training Kono-kun and we have to do the basics before we will be able to train, no matter if we know it or not it will be practice". "Oh ok I get it now thanks Moegi Chan" said Konohamaru. Moegi simply blushed at him and said "no problem Kono-kun but you need to be better at controlling chakra Kono-kun because unlike Naruto sensei you don't have an unlimited chakra supply, look at it this way the better your chakra control the more better and powerful techniques you can learn.""Alright pups get to it" shouted Kiba. The genin went about doing their chakra control. Meanwhile the 3 Jonin were making plans about the training methods to use.

30 minutes later.

"Alright guys now that you have practiced your chakra control its time to train. remember the reason we want you to work on your chakra control is because the better control you have over your chakra the more effective your attacks and the less chakra you waste, remember today you might be sparring with us or in the finals where there is someone to put a stop to the fighting if it gets too far but in battle there is no proctor, no time out".

"If you leave an opening your enemy will kill you without mercy. each and every one of you have to know this fact very properly, because most of the time you will be fighting with people either like Kenpachi who live for the fight and battle and will slaughter you in the blink of an eye or you have people who will be able to kill you with a single strike or at the minimum leave you paralyzed isn't that right Hanabi" said Naruto. "That's right sensei".

"Now this is what we are going to do we are going to have you guys spar with each other fist up will be Konohamaru and Kenpachi. alright Kenpachi and Konohamaru I want you both to fight each other but this match will not be a spar in this match I want you two to fight with everything you have including summons said Kiba and I mean your summons too Kenpachi so go ahead and call him out you too Konohamaru, you guys need to learn to fight alongside your summons and know their abilities and strengths and weaknesses. "OK? Good get to it said Kiba?" "Alright next I want Udon and Hanabi-Chan to spar against each other you guys go a little further ahead and spar together ok?" Said Naruto

The genin made to leave when Naruto stopped them he went over to Udon and whispered something in his ear. He then faced Hanabi and said "now Hanabi I want you to treat Udon as a worthy and honourable opponent and don't be overconfident is that clear" he asked her? "Sigh" "fine I will treat Udon with respect and honour while fighting him."Hanabi said. "Good" he created a shadow clone and had the clone go with them.

"Hey Chouji you pick the next pair" said Kiba "Alright Kenshin and Moegi I want you guys to spar with each other specifically Kenshin I want you to help Moegi with her genjutsu and I want Moegi to help you with your endurance so Moegi I want you to come at Kenshin with everything you have Ok"? "Hai Chouji sensei" the genin said, they both then went over to an empty part of the training ground and started to spar. "alright so I guess the last pair is Hirako and Tatsuki, alright now guys I want you guys to spar, however, Hirako I want you to fight Tatsuki using mostly your taijutsu skills because while your ninjutsu skills with and without your bugs is good your taijutsu skills leave something to be desired and Tatsuki I want you to practice your poison jutsu on Hirako and try to make them better and more potent also I want you to practice taking less time to create your poisons and use them, I also want you to vary between your ninjutsu and taijutsu".

"Now do you mind telling me how the hell Kenpachi has a summoning contract which clan and how did he get it"? Asked Naruto surprised. "He got it in grass country when we on a B rank mission we were attacked by some rogue mist ninja nothing impressive 3 former chunin and a former low level Jonin, they wanted to rob the caravan we were escorting so we ended up fighting them and Kenpachi here managed to fatally kill one of the mist ninja who also happened to be a swordsman, the guy was so impressed with him that he gave him his summoning contract", "he soon died of his injuries. "When we got back home after verifying it and discussing it with the Hokage she allowed Kenpachi to keep and sign the summoning contract so we went to one of the training grounds with the Hokage where he signed the contract and summoned the chief of the Bear clan, after hearing what happened to their previous summoned they allowed Kenpachi to become their summoned, because he had won their contract in a rightful manner by defeating the ninja in battle and as such agreed to pledge their loyalty to Konoha and The Hokage".

"Wow that's cool" said Naruto; he had a sad smile on his face as he remembered how he had gotten his own summoning contract. "Yeah that is cool but holds on a minute I remember my dad once told me that when you sign a contract with an animal summoning clan, you have to pass some kind of test". "That's true Chouji, but more specifically they test you and your abilities to see if you are worthy of their summoning contract, most animal summons do it anyway. I remember mine did". Naruto said "Yes, he did have to pass a test, you see the Bear Clan is famous for its skill in swordplay, so Kenpachi had to fight against him, however the point of it was not to see if he could win which he just barely did the point was to test his honour or so they told me I didn't really understand it all but that's what they told me anyway". "So, what summoning contract does Konohamaru have, is it the Toad Summoning Contract like you" Chouji asked,

"No, he didn't sign the Toad Contract Gamabunta didn't allow him to sign it because he doesn't have the chakra capacity to use the toad summoning contract amongst other reasons. I mean toads are large creatures not to mention powerful and well you need to have a large chakra capacity like me to summon a warrior toad that could be useful in battle", "So, I was actually talking about it with Grandma Tsunade one day, saying that Konohamaru wanted a summoning contract and I asked that since his grandpa was the Hokage and most Hokage having a summoning contract if he had one as well".

Tsunade said: "yes, there was, he had the Monkey summoning contract, she then looked around for his will in the Hokage vault, and she found in his will that he had given the summoning contract for monkeys to Konohamaru when he became a Chunin, or when he became 15 years old, whichever came first, and since it was a day after his 15th birthday Tsunade called the kid in and told him that his grandfather had left him a special gift and that the gift was the Monkey summoning contract which was to be given to him a day after his 15th birthday or when he made Chunin whichever came first".

"so grandma Tsunade, Shizune and me and his team went out to training ground and had him sign the contract in blood and then summoned him, he ended up using all his chakra and ended up summoning none other than Monkey King Emma who was a bit confused to say the least seeing as his last summoned had died almost 1/2 a decade ago, but when he saw the Hokage he recognized her as one of the Sandaime's students, oh it was an interesting day to say the least".

FLASHBACK

"Ok Konohamaru now use the hand signs I taught you and use your chakra to summon a monkey" Naruto said, after cutting his finger with a kunai Konohamaru did the hand signs and said: "summoning jutsu." A large poof of smoke appeared and when the smoke had cleared who was standing there was none other than the Monkey King himself Enma, "alright I summoned a monkey I'm so cool" said Konohamaru almost out of breath and chakra. Tsunade and the others just looked on in shock at the monkey King who at the moment seemed confused knowing that his summoner no longer lived, he looked around him and saw a group of people consisting of the Hokage her two Anbu bodyguards, Shizune, Naruto and Konohamaru and his team. He roared and said "who dares summon me here, it can't be Hiruzen seeing as he died by the hands of that snake Orochimaru's, who is in charge here give me some answers or ill kill all of you" and with a poof of smoke a staff appeared in his hands,

"That will not be necessary Enma sensei allow me to explain" Tsunade said taking charge of the situation, King Enma turned at the sound, he looked at her and said "is that you Tsunade-chan" his voice becoming kinder, when he saw one of his old friend's students. "Yes, it is me Enma Sama" she said bowing deeply, "please allow me to explain". He nodded at her and sat down as she told him her tale from when she had become Hokage to this day.

30 minutes later.

"So let me get this straight" he said a pipe in his mouth, after Hiruzen died you became Hokage and took charge of this village, while Jiraiya took Naruto under his wing as an apprentice, afterwards he went off to fight this Pain character that had the Rinnegan and he died in battle"? "This Pain guy then came to Konoha and after turning Konoha to rubble he got his ass kicked by Naruto, there was a huge war afterwards with Madara and Akatsuki and Asuma also died in the conflict with Akatsuki earlier. This was all 3 years so now this kid he pointed at Naruto is a Jonin sensei to Konohamaru, Hiruzen's grandson who has just turned 15 and according to Sarutobi's will he wanted him to inherit our contract at the age of 15 is that all"? He asked of the Hokage. "Yes, king Enma that is correct, the question now remains will you accept him as a worthy apprentice and summoner". "Hey what's that mean he has to accept me I'm the super cool ninja Konohamaru I summoned him I'm his boss not the way around in fact I..." Naruto clamped his hand over Konohamaru's mouth and said "kid, you really don't want to piss of the boss summon or else you are in for a world of pain. Enma looked at him with anger on his face, "so you think you can order me around eh kid who the hell do you think you are maybe I ought to kill right now and get it over with" he said releasing a high killing intent , Konohamaru got scared and started to stutter "a-a-alright fine sorry you're the boss".

"well let's see how much spunk you have I tell you what its now around noon, if you can keep up with me for an hour I'll let you become my apprentice' he said. They then sparred with each other for an hour both of them tired but Konohamaru more so who seemed to be on the verge of chakra exhaustion, while king Enma seemed to be breathing a little heavily, he then looked at Naruto and said "I assume he learned the kage-bunshin and Rasengan from you" he asked Naruto nodded, he then said to "Naruto come here boy let me speak to you for a second" when Naruto went to him the monkey king led him into the woods and said.

"Listen, Naruto I know who you are and who your parents are , I knew about the kid getting my contract when he was 15 Hiruzen told me about it, and I am impressed with him and I will accept him as my summoner, but let me tell you something when I say I know who you are I mean I see you as Naruto Namikaze the hero who saved the village from the fox I was there with the Sandaime as well when your father was up against the fox and let me say this from all that I know and all that I have learned I find you worthy of my respect and that is something very few people have earned." "I assume he knows about the fox" the monkey asked the man, Naruto nodded "I told them all about it when I became their sensei and their ok with it a bit surprised at first but then who wouldn't be?"

"Ok then I shall accept him as my student lets go". They both walked back to the group of shinobi who were awaiting his decision especially one young Sarutobi Konohamaru, the monkey king looked at Tsunade and nodded and then rising to his full height he said to Konohamaru, "Before I give you my decision let me ask you some questions, first what do you fight for, I fight for my village and my friends and loved ones I fight for justice" Konohamaru said, the monkey king nodded and asked his next question "to whom do you pledge your allegiance, I pledge allegiance to the Hokage of Konoha and to my sensei and friends".

"What is your goal in life and why"? "My goal is to become Hokage after my sensei Naruto and protect this village with all that I can just as my grandfather and uncle Asuma did". "Would you sacrifice your life for this village and its Hokage? Yes, I would lay down my life in service to my country and village if I need to". "Good last question your sensei holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune greatest of the tailed demons within him what do you think of that"? "I believe there can be no one better suited to be the jailer for the Kyuubi not to mention he uses its power to protect his precious people so got no problems with it and even the Kyuubi's kind of cool once you get to know him". "The monkey king looked at the young genin for a minute and then said "alright kid I accept you as my apprentice and will accept you as my summoner, but just for future reference don't summon me unless it's an emergency, if you want to summon us for something else like training or sparring summon one of my sons",

"Now in acknowledgment of you as my pupil and apprentice I present to you this monkey staff", there was a poof of smoke and a monkey staff appeared in his hand he gave it to the genin and said "this staff is not an ordinary staff it has many properties that will show itself when it feels you are ready so train with it to learn its secrets but for now I shall unlock two of its basic abilities", he made a hand sign and the staff glowed then orange then stopped, "The ability I have unlocked gives you control of the size of the staff with a thought you will be able to shrink and make the staff grow as you want". The second ability I will unlock for you will make this staff as hard as Adamantine, however its strength and depends on your will to fight, as long as you have the will to fight and to never give up, this staff will serve you well, but the moment you lose your will and give up this staff will disappear and return back to our realm is that understood?"

He asked the genin handing him the staff. Konohamaru accepted the staff and nodded and bowed to King Enma he then gave the gave staff a mental command and it suddenly grew six inches and with another command it shrank down to its original size of 4 feet he then swung the staff at a boulder and the boulder crumbled into pebbles. The monkey king handed over a scroll as well to the genin and said.

"That is the sealing scroll for the staff when you are not using it you can store it in here it's a blood seal so it will require your blood to unseal it". "That is all I have for you now my pupil until the next time we meet", "remember my words young one "Monkeys signify intelligence and strength; we use not strength to win a battle but intelligence". Konohamaru nodded and then promptly fainted from over exhaustion and chakra loss, but was caught by Shizune and Naruto in time; Shizune then began examining him and restoring his chakra levels.

He turned to Tsunade before leaving and said "It is my privilege and honour to serve Konoha and its Hokage again once again, is there anything you need of me Hokage Sama"? He asked respectfully. The Hokage shook her head and said "no sir". "Very well then" Now that business is over its time for personal time. He then walked up to Tsunade and said "Don't I get a welcome hug" he asked Tsunade who smiled and hugged him with tears of happiness and sadness in her eyes, putting his hand on Tsunade's cheek and said "you have grown into quite the Beautiful woman Tsunade chan" causing her Anbu bodyguards to react however Tsunade had them stand down saying "don't even think about it while you two are no doubt skilled King Enma could kill you both with a single finger before you even have time to make a hand sign. King Enma looked at Tsunade and said "it's been quite a long time since I have been back home care to have a drink with your old sensei and show him the sights? He said offering his arm to her Tsunade smiled and said "it would be my pleasure Enma sensei" Tsunade said giggling like a schoolgirl and hugging the monkey before accepting his arm and started walking towards the village telling him of events of past and present.

End Flashback

"That's how it happened" said Naruto, "after he got the staff he was so happy and he thought it was so cool that he went to a weapons and accessories shop and bought a case for his monkey staff it was interesting, but that kid spent hours on end training with his staff and the monkeys he even learned some of their taijutsu and incorporated it into his own style."

"Anyway alright it's time for us to train as well Chouji I want to spar with you in sage mode while you spar with me in giant mode I want to increase my training time in Sage Mode, and what about you Kiba"? "What are you going to do"? "Well I was kind of hoping to fight against some of your toads so how about it I have a new jutsu i want to try out and your toads will be the perfect training method because i developed it specifically for summoned animals, so if you don't mind could you summon two of your toads please thanks man". "Sure no problem Kiba, but first let me make a couple of clones to keep an eye on the kids", he made a hand sign and said "shadow clone jutsu" and made 10 shadow clones 1 for each of the kids and two to gather natural energy. "Alright then Kiba you sure about this because my pals aren't going to take it easy on you", "heh I can handle them" said Kiba. "You just summon them".

alright fine but if you get hurt don't blame me", he went through a series of hand signs and said "summoning jutsu" and slammed his hands on the ground when the smoke cleared Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were sitting in front of him both of them as big as a three story house (_Gamabunta is as big as a 10 story house just to put things in perspective_) "Naruto what's up man" said Gamakichi giving his summoner a high five you brought us out to play or train"? Cool it's been a long time since I have come out" said Gamatatsu do we get some snacks"? "Hey guys, what's up guys I'm afraid I don't have any snacks right now but I'll give you some later alright and in answer to your question Gamakichi it's a bit of both we are going to be playing and training a bit", "but not with me my pal Kiba here wants to train with one of you guys he says he has a new jutsu to fight large summoned animals directly so he wants your help with that, meanwhile I'm going to be sparring with Chouji and the kids are sparring with each other, that ok with you guys" ? "Kiba sparring with you I mean", "Yea sure no problems we don't mind do you Gamatatsu "No, I don't mind".

"Ok cool then, Kiba you and Gamatatsu you go ahead I need to talk to Gamakichi for a minute". Gamatatsu followed after Kiba without a word while Naruto jumped upon Gamakichi's head and sat on it while gathering natural energy, Gamakichi sat silent and still while Naruto gathered the natural energy and his thoughts. "What's up Naruto you look a little worried", said Gamakichi finally after Naruto entered sage mode. "yea Gamakichi I am I fear there is going to be a big battle coming soon so I need you and the other toads to be ready if I call you guys and I mean not only your dad". "I mean you guys too because although I have a feeling I will need the chief toad's help I might need yours as well so can I count on your guys help"?

"Of course Naruto we would be happy to help I mean you are dad's favourite henchman after all and you're like a brother to us man I give you my word that if the time should come you may summon me or any of my kin without hesitation and we will fight side by side like brothers in arms". Naruto let out a big sigh of relief "heh thanks Gamakichi he said from atop the toad's head I just wanted to make sure you know"?

No problem Naruto, anything else? Alright then let's go I need your help in fighting with Chouji so let's go have some fun" said Naruto. "Heh no problem I am always up for a good brawl lets go". They set off at a pace until they saw Chouji. "you ready Naruto" he asked Naruto nodded alright then let's get it on with a hand-sign and phrase "super size expansion jutsu" he literally became the size of a giant Naruto jumped onto the head of Gamakichi and stood face to face with Chouji both of them now at the same height. Both ninja took out their weapons and prepared to strike

Chouji unsealed a very heavy and durable mace with spikes protruding from its large head and a pair of Bisento Blades in the shape of Fuma shuriken blade swords for the sage. When the giant saw the unusual weapon in his friend's hand he stopped and said hey what kind of weapon is that he asked his friend. Naruto looked at him and said "huh? oh this weapon it's a weapon of my own invention you see a couple months back I was thinking about getting myself a weapon you know like how you have a mace and stuff", so I thought about it and I thought a blade would be a good choice so i went to Tenten and spoke about it with her and she told me that with my fighting style a blade wouldn't be a good choice, although that is not to say I couldn't handle a Katana"

"So we brainstormed for a while and then when we were sparring she took out a Fuma shuriken and hit me with it but it was an old weapon and the ring holding the blades together broke, so when I saw the weapon broken I had an idea, I thought to myself: if you take the blade from a Fuma shuriken and make it with the same material that chakra blades are made out of, and add a handle like a kunai it would be the perfect weapon for me, so I had two blades made and engraved it with my initials and had a sheath in the form of a frog and the nine tailed fox made and so when I tried it out it fit perfectly with my fighting style" Naruto said throwing the blades toward the Giant Who remarked on it s thickness and sharpness he could see from the thickness of it each blade was made from a Fuma Shuriken, meaning each blade was essentially four blades thick.

"What about your mace Chouji" he asked taking the mace in his hand and almost fell of his toad the mace was so heavy and that was saying something since he was in sage mode. "well a couple months ago I was on a solo S ranked mission and I came across a wild but crazy elephant that had been put under a very complex genjutsu to kill me and unfortunately due to the complexity of the genjutsu I could not break it so i had to kill the poor animal and hid him in a cave after completing my mission I came back and buried the poor animal but not before taking its tusks from it as a reward, I then went to Ten-ten's weapon shop The Rising Twin Dragon and spoke to her dad Takashi".

Flashback

Chouji entered The Rising Twin Dragon weapon shop and saw Tenten behind the counter putting a beautiful Katana in the showcase she looked up to see the kind Akimichi giant, "hey Chouji what's up how is Ino doing, can I help you with something"? The attractive weapons mistress asked

"Hey Tenten Ino-Chan is fine actually yes, I need your help is your dad around by any chance? By the way Tenten if I may say so you are looking very beautiful today it seems your smile is competing with that of Rock Lee", she blushed and smiled and said "thank you Chouji that was very kind of you". "The reason I am so is because Neji proposed to me last night" she said showing her ring, "oh really wow congratulations", Chouji said "so how about a hug and a kiss for the bride to be" she said. "Sure Tenten" he came around by the counter and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and said "I wish you the utmost happiness Tenten may your lives be filled with happiness, anyway I need to speak to your dad is he here".

"Yeah he is in the back ill call him for you, hey dad you have a customer looking for you" "Coming sweetheart" Takashi called from the back. a few moments later a 7 ft man with many burns and scars on his hands and face came slightly limping out with a rag in his hands "what is it baby what did you call me outside for" he asked his daughter". "Its Chouji dad he wants to speak with you".

The man looked toward Chouji with something akin to a soul searching stare, Chouji couldn't help but be awed in his presence for before him was a man who had seen many a war and many a death of both friend and foe, Although he was not as young and active as before he was a wealth of knowledge when it came to weapons he still commanded respect even amongst the Shinobi. Although never a Shinobi himself he was more than your average civilian after the third ninja war he came to seek peace and a life in Konoha where he opened a weapons shop and settled down by making and selling weapons to civilians and ninja alike. Two years later while on a trip he found a little girl of two years old abandoned on the side of the road, feeling sympathy and love for the little toddler he picked her up and took her home where he taught her all of his skills of a marksman especially those of throwing and creating weapons, the name of that little girl was Tenten. "Oh it's you Chouji so what can I do for you my boy" he said.

"Well first thing I guess is to say that congratulations are in order sir I just heard the good news you daughter is engaged to be married". "Yea I am glad my daughter finally fell in love but heh the man she chose Neji Hyuuga heh..." "you know the first time I met him all those years ago I thought he was a woman with skin so fair and his hair that long, bah not to mention he had a stick up his ass so long it came out his mouth, spouting all kinds of nonsense about destiny and shit, he looked like a babbling idiot first time I saw him and full of hate too".

Tenten looked at her father with a stern face and said "dad don't say those things about Neji-kun it's not nice". Chouji meanwhile was trying his best not to laugh and failing miserably in the process. "What, its true princess, I mean I saw him at the chunin exams that time with that Naruto kid, felt himself to be superior just because he had noble heritage and a blood-limit, heh I will tell you the truth I was glad to see him get his ass kicked at that match, anyway listen to me going on about the past as long as my daughter is happy so am I and I saw how the boy changed after his defeat. I saw true love in his eyes for my daughter and so I gave my permission".

"Anyway forget all that you came to me for a specific reason tell me how can I help you my young friend"? Chouji took out a scroll and unsealed it, when he did a pair of elephant tusks came out, he showed them to the man and said "I got these on a mission I won't say how, anyway I was wondering if you could make them into a chakra mace for me according to the specifications in this scroll here, I have a special request though I want you to make it to respond to my chakra which is earth nature and I would like for you to make it so that it increases or decreases in size and weight proportional to the amount of chakra I put into it. Is it possible sir"? He asked the weapons master smith. Takashi was rubbing his chin thought fully as he looked at the scroll and said slowly "yes, it can be done however... it will take a while around 3 months it will be a bit expensive around 25,000 ryou but ill cut you a deal I am going on a trip for two weeks and I need an extra hand in the store so if you agree to help out Tenten for the two weeks that I am gone ill make you your weapon for 20,000 ryou".

Chouji thought about and said "alright fine but I can't pay you the whole amount all at once how about I pay you 5000 ryou each month in instalments how is that is that ok with you"? The kind giant asked. "that will be fine my boy , "I don't mind, however I will need 5000 ryou upfront for costs and supplies and the weapon stays with me until Payment is complete." "No problem he said" and took out his check book and wrote out a check for 5000 ryou and handed it to the man.

END FLASHBACK

"And that was how I got my mace" Chouji said "whoa that is cool so shall we continue my friend"? "Oh absolutely comrade".

Elsewhere

Both Konohamaru and Kenpachi were sweating profusely they were now in full battle mode along with their summons Koenma and Yokuma they were really having fun with it they had even stripped down to their boxers and shoes and were fighting both had numerous wounds on them but all of them were shallow. "alright good job guys now I want you guys to relax by doing some tai-chi for an hour, and then you guys can meet us at the centre of the training ground is that clear"? The Naruto clone said

"Hai sensei".

"Good now you guys can either return to your own realms or you can practice tai-chi with them said Naruto to the two summons". "Nah we are tired and I think we are going to leave so see you guys later". And with a poof both the bear and the monkey disappeared The two Genin still in their boxers started to practice their Tai-chi

Meanwhile

Kiba and Akamaru were practicing their double wolf head technique on Gamatatsu with the exception of that their fur was red and as they were spinning they created a fire jutsu that was engulfing their body as they performed the twin wolf head fang over fang making it seem like a flaming tornado was coming at you, Gamatatsu barely dodged it and got a bit burned in the process finally both the summon and the Jonin were exhausted. "Wow that was fun, so what do you think Gamatatsu" asked Kiba."For you maybe" said the frog he then turned serious and said "it is a good technique especially for large summons the form in itself with the red fur is very scary and will unnerve the opponent and when you spin and create a fire jutsu along at the same time it's a double hitter because if they dodge the drilling attack they will get burnt by the fire because when you spin you create sort of a vacuum when so when you are spinning the wind adds to the fire jutsu and creates a larger fire and is able to hit the opponent, however I would say it would be best to use this either as a surprise attack or use it as a combo attack with someone else".

"What do you mean asked the Inuzuka"? "What I mean is that it would be better if used this with another summoner meaning that while your ally is attacking him head on you can attack from the side or from the back"."Oh I get it sort of a tag team thing eh. Yea that could work, but what about the jutsu itself is it effective against a summon of your size or one of the other big summons such as your dad"? "Against my dad maybe if you got in a good hit yes then you could hit him but my dad would probably just dodge and kill you after a while, you see the thing is that as a summon you have to read patterns so if you can get a couple good hits in the beginning then you can maybe win if not then you lose you have to realize something many summons are tough and very strong, and while you are also strong the main thing is that you do not have the chakra capacity that summoned creature would have".

"For e.g. if you are only able to use that move 5 times and you hit 2 times but miss 3 times then you're going to be in trouble that is why I say it's better to either use it as a surprise attack or as a tag team attack. Look at it from another angle when you have to go into that form you use a lot of chakra to maintain and attack in that forms while the summoned creature is still fresh". "Oh ok I get it thanks. He then withdrew some snacks from his pouch for him and his dog when he asked the toad hey you want some dude".

"Wow, snack thanks I was hungry." "You are always hungry Gamatatsu" said Gamakichi hopping over to his brother with Chouji and Naruto on his head. "Well I can't help it I am a growing toad and i need food"." "The two Jonin got off the toad's head and went to sit next to Kiba and Akamaru Naruto was lying down with his head on Akamaru body and Chouji sat with his arm around Kiba. "Alright, I'm out of chakra how about you bro Gamatatsu asked his brother, yea I'm almost out of chakra as well we should be getting back". "Later Naruto" the two toads said "Yea see you guys hey Gamakichi tell your dad hi from me and tell ma and pa toad to take it easy alright"? "Yea no problems see you later". "Alright now who is going to check on the rest of the genin" said Kiba "and it isn't going to be me because I am beat".


	13. Chapter 13 What is up In Konoha

I Don't Own Naruto or Its Characters

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

WHAT IS HAPPENING IN KONOHA

In Konoha

The 5th Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves was in her office doing paperwork, and she was in a foul mood because of the recent Anbu intelligence reports on the suspicious activities of the two Konoha Elders when Shizune came in saying: "Milady the council has gathered and is waiting for you in the war room. "Thank you Shizune, I will be there momentarily. Are the Konoha 12 also present?" She asked her assistant."Yes, milady they are also present," "Good, let's go then".

Tsunade entered the room to see all the clan heads and the two old Elders, Homura and Koharu, along with the Konoha 12 and select Jonin, such as Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi, and the recently returned to active duty Sarutobi Kurenai, not to mention the Anbu that filled the room. She tried to quell her anger and put on a smile. "Good morning everybody, I trust you all are well?" asked the Hokage. When everyone had said yes, she continued on, congratulating Hiashi on his daughter's advancement to the Final round and informed Choza of his nephew's condition in the hospital in Kumo. She also congratulated Tsume on the fact that her son's team had made it to the finals except for one member.

Meanwhile, the two old Elders were watching the Hokage and were furious at not being greeted and being ignored, not to mention seeing the respect and admiration the heads of clans gave her. It was something they were not given lately; it seemed that after the war with Akatsuki, they were treated with less and less respect until the time arrived that their presence was barely noted. It wasn't so much the lack of respect, since they were still addressed with respect, but it was not the same as before. No longer did the Hokage ask their advice on matters, nor did she allow them much say in matters such as the proper way of handling and managing the type of missions and assignments given to Naruto. It was a culmination of these and other things that had greatly angered them and this morning was just another example.

Finally, losing her patience Koharu spoke and said, "Tsunade-hime, stop wasting our time and tell us the reason we have gathered" the old council woman ordered the Hokage while Homura sat next to her and said, "If you have gathered the council to make pleasantries, it shows bad judgment on your part, and we will not stand for it." said the old man.

The Hokage stopped her conversation with Tsume and turned very slowly to the two Elders and said, in a voice drowning in sarcasm and killing intent "Did I just hear you two old farts not only order me around, but even threaten me. You seem to forget who the Hokage is, and you also seem to forget your place you old fools. You forget that I am the Hokage and it is not you who order me, but the other way around, and do not forget who you are addressing. I am sick and tired of your stupidity, so you will either address me with respect or I will have both of you stripped of your title for your insubordination and have the Anbu escort you out. Is that understood"? She said in a commanding voice.

The two Elders were shocked to say the least. Not only had she disrespected and threatened them, but to do it in front of the rest of the council was incredible and not in a good way.

When the two Elders didn't say anything, Tsunade looked toward an Anbu and said "Crow, Pigeon, could you please check to see if the two honourable council members heard me? I think, due to old age, their ears aren't working properly" she asked in a sweet voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone watched with an impassive face, but they were all smiling on the inside because they knew that the two old fools deserved it since they had all been victim to their schemes and power plays in the past.

The two Anbu began approaching the two council members with their swords unsheathed and asked the two advisers "Hokage -sama asked if you understood her?" They said with their swords at the elders' throats. "We understand Hokage-sama, it will not happen again," said the two elders said finally with much reluctance f because they had gotten scared when she had called for the Anbu.

"Now, moving on to the matter at hand. As you all know, out of our 9 Genin sent to Kumogakure, 6 have made it to the finals. In my opinion, this speaks not only very highly of our Genin, but also of our Jonin sensei and their talent." With that she gave a smug and nasty look towards the two elders, since they had objected to Naruto being a Jonin sensei in the first place. Tsume also gave a feral grin and looked at the two elders because she knew that they had rejected the idea of her Kiba not only becoming a Jonin, but also taking on a Genin. She knew it was all a ploy on their part to keep the Inuzuka clan from gaining too much prestige and power in the village. They felt that the kind of people who kept dogs and canines as their ninja companions lacked the intelligence to become a ninja let alone a Jonin with Genin students.

"Now, while this is truly some good news, there is also some bad news. Recently it seems that Kabuto has been sighted again and in Iwagakure no less, and as all of you know, our standing with Iwagakure has been less than amicable, even more so now, since I have heard reports that Councilman Yagiro Hokumara and some of the other council members are rumoured to be in contact with Kabuto".

"As such, I fear that with the fact that the Chunin exams finals are coming up in a few weeks and that most of the influential leaders and others will also be present I feel that Kabuto and his allies might take action during the exams".

"The precedent for this was shown five years ago when we lost the esteemed 3rd Hokage, so as a result, I would like to discuss possible actions and plans as a caution, so I have made this decision accordingly. As of now, I want all ninja to be alert and ready. As for the clan heads, I request that until further notice your clansmen will be part of a special unit that I shall be creating for the purpose of scouting, gathering information, and assessing information, so starting tomorrow, I want a member of the Inuzuka clan and Hyuuga clan guarding ever the entrance to entrance the village, while an Aburame clan member will also be present and will be able to gather information about any suspicious individuals after they enter."

"Do you agree with my reasoning?" She asked the clan heads, they looked thoughtful, but they agreed. Shibi however had something to say "Milady if I may?" the Hokage motioned for him to continue.

He said, "I suggest that you have the Inuzuka form a squad along with a Hyuuga and Aburame clan member to patrol the path around the Fire Country. If need be you can have the Hyuuga dress as Anbu, while you have we of the Inuzuka and Aburame clan dress as civilians. The reason being that it is spring time and there will be many insects around and also because spring brings many new scents. It would not be surprising or suspicious to see Inuzuka or Aburame clan members around."

"I agree with Shibi-san's suggestion. This way we of the Hyuuga clan will be able to be in specific spots such as dense forest land with our eyes we will be able to pinpoint potential targets".

"Very well that is a good suggestion. We shall use that plan".

"I also have a suggestion Hokage-sama" said Shikaku, his voice and face completely serious now that the topic of war had been introduced. "Seeing as those of the Nara and Akimichi clans do not have or show physical signs of being ninja unlike those of the Hyuuga clan or even those of the Aburame clan, for instance, no offense of course" he said turning to Hiashi and Shibi, "None taken my good friend" Hiashi said for the both of them,

"Anyway we can easily blend in with the civilians and be able to handle a possible situation if it should arise". "What about the civilians?" asked Homura just to remind everyone that he was there, but also because he cared about the civilians, some of whom were his friends? "Why not have them practice drills by escorting them into the shelter? Have the academy teachers make it a project for the academy students. You can tell the civilian council that the ninja academy students are going to do a project where they will be escorting civilians in a crisis situation to teach them about being a ninja. The civilian council will be satisfied with the explanation and this way the real reason for this kept secret and it will be good practice for the academy students. Plus, it will keep them safe and out of harm's way." said Shikamaru in his usual bored voice.

"That is a good Idea Shikamaru. I will do that. No doubt the academy teachers will figure out why, but they should go along with the plan. Now for the last item on my list," she turned towards the Konoha 12 and said, "I know I promised I would send all of you guys to the finals but...""We understand Tsunade-sama. The safety of the village is more important." said Neji. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, I am glad you understand" said Tsunade. "Very well; then I will be sending Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Shino, and Tenten to the finals. Since today is Thursday, I want you guys to leave on Monday morning". "The rest of you, except Hinata, will be staying here. Hinata, you will be leaving with me, because I shall need you for the diplomatic stuff". Hinata nodded her head in understanding and a smile on her face because she knew she would soon be meeting her Naruto-kun.

"The reason for this is simple, Shikamaru. With your skills, you can help the others formulate a proper counterattack should anything happen. Shino, because of your tracking and detection skills, you can help the others by collecting info on everyone there. Rock Lee, due to your excellent skills in Taijutsu and martial arts and your speed, you can help the others keep control of the Genin, and you can help Shikamaru and the others in a fight. And with Tenten's mastery of weapons and her skills, she can help the other guys with their training. While you are there, I want you guys to act normal, however, keep an eye out and, if possible, see if you can help out with the kids' training. If anyone asks, you are the Hokage's advance guard and will act in accordance with it, is that understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, if I may," Inoichi said, "if we do get intruders in the village who and how will we lead the troops"?

"An excellent question, insightful as always Inoichi" the Hokage said. "I think it would be best if we have two separate groups of leaders: one who will direct the battle and one who will fight the battle. What I mean is that we will need ninja who can, at a safe distance, direct the battle according to the information given to them by the fighting force."

"I think that makes sense Milady. I have a suggestion as to how we go about it," said the Head of the Inuzuka clan and Kiba's mother.

"Please go on," said Tsunade.

"Well I think, for the directors of the battle, for lack of a better term. I think we should select Shikaku, Hiashi, and Shibi-san as the directors for the following reasons: Shikaku, though he is a lazy ass who finds everything and everyone troublesome, has the quickest and sharpest mind out of everyone in this village and will be able to process the data given to him by the insect hive Shibi-san, who, because of his own abilities with his insects, will be able to get specific information on the enemy, while Mr. Blue-Blood-Stick-Up-His-Ass Hiashi-san, with his Byakugan, will be able to get general information about the enemy." Everyone laughed at her comments. Even the ones at whom the comments were directed at. It was a good tension-reliever, since it was getting too serious in the room.

"No offense to either of you of course" Tsume said, grinning. She couldn't help but get excited at the thought of battle with worthy opponents. They were part canine after all, and couldn't help but get excited at the idea of a good dog-fight.

"Troublesome bitch. You women just like making our lives troublesome, don't you? Fine I will accept the position. It should be an interesting puzzle if nothing else."

"That is an interesting idea, I approve. I think it would be best to have the chain of information and command in three parts. The Akimichi, Inuzuka clan members along with the Yamanaka clan, who will be leading the initial charge. Due to their special abilities, they will be able to thin out the enemy ninja's first wave so to speak. After that, we can have Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and some other Jonin leading squads into the front lines while the Akimichi and Inuzuka ninja target the foot soldiers. The Yamanaka Clan, with their mind destruction capabilities, will be able to take out the Generals and leaders from a safe distance, and with the ability to project thoughts into one another, whatever information they gather they will be able to send it to each other and to Inoichi, who will be able to relay it further up the line towards either the directors of the battle or towards the combatants in the battle field. Again, remember this is just a precaution. We have no guarantee we will be attacked, but just in case, it is better to be safe than sorry" said the Hokage. "

"As for the two honourable council members," she turned to Koharu and Homura "I would send you into battle, but I am afraid they would break their hips, so instead, I would like you two to stay with Hiashi, Shikaku, and Shibi. You will advise them; however, and I stress this point," she said to the two, maliciously, "the final decision is theirs. If at any time they find that you are undermining their authority or are putting the lives of my Shinobi in danger unnecessarily, they will refuse your counsel."

"What do you mean, refuse our counsel?!" cried Koharu, enraged, "we are the Elders of Konoha. We should be the ones to make the decisions Tsunade-hime." "Silence, you old fools! You don't have the right to do anything but sit there and keep your mouths shut! You forget that neither of you are the Hokage; I am! You do not make the final decisions; I do! I am not subservient to you; you are to me! I don't have to accept your demands and orders; you have to accept mine!"

"You are both old and withered; you have not been on the battle field for over 50 years; you have forgotten the horrors of the battle field; you no longer go on missions, so you do not have an accurate view of the circumstances of battle. Now I strongly suggest you keep your mouths shut, or I will have Hiashi here shut it for you. One more outburst like that and I shall have Ibiki here personally uses you as his volunteers for his new techniques. What do you say, Ibiki? You think you can use two new Guinea pigs?" she asked Ibiki with a cruel smile on her lips.

"Oh absolutely, Milady. I think not only me. Anko would also love to introduce her snakes to the "honourable councillors of Konoha." Ibiki said with a maniacal smile, the sort that makes you want to shiver in your boots, the kind of smile that was given to the doomed. Ibiki looked positively gleeful at the fun he could have with the two old seniors. "Would the honourable council members care to come with me now or after their next outburst?" Ibiki asked his Hokage.

"Why not ask them yourself Ibiki?" "Well, what do you say honourable elders?" he questioned with sarcasm in every syllable.

Koharu lost her cool at being addressed like a lowly commoner and made a very BIG mistake, "How dare you speak to us that way old hag of a slug! You forget who you are talking to! You will address us with respect or else!" "Koharu is right! How dare you threaten us with torture! You will regret this decision, you stupid old bitch" The room went deathly quiet at that outburst. No one in living memory had ever insulted the Hokage and lived. There were only two people in the world that ever dared call her anything else but the honourable Hokage or Milady Hokage.

Only two people dared call her anything else, Jiraiya and Naruto, the former being her long time best friend, who had long ago died in battle, and the latter being like a grandson to her and therefore called her "Tsunade-baa chan." The Anbu, who had blended in with the walls, were suddenly in front of the Hokage, protecting her with weapons drawn.

Meanwhile, Sai and Sakura appeared at the two Elders sides with their swords drawn and pressed at the two senior Elders' throats just enough to draw blood. The two Elders sat still before the blades could graze deeper across their throats.

"Or what? Was that a threat, Koharu? And as for respect, you forget that respect is earned not given. You seem to forget that it was my grandfather that founded this village and kept it alive and well for so many years before you two were the village elders, so do not speak to me in that manner, then you insult me by calling me a slug. You two have truly forgotten your place. You forget that all active and former shinobi are mine to command."

She turned to the clan heads and spoke, "I trust you all heard Elders Homura and Koharu threaten me." Everyone answered in the affirmative, "Would you be willing to give written testimony about this?" Again, everyone answered yes.

"Very well then," she turned to the two elders in the room and said: "As Hokage, I hereby strip you of all rank and privileges as Advisers to the Hokage and council members on the charge of insubordination and threatening the Hokage." she turned to Ibiki and the Anbu and said: "Take them away from my sight. I want them confined to Anbu headquarters and locked up in the deepest, darkest cell there is, pending investigation," Ibiki gave the orders to his Anbu and made to leave with them while the two in question were objecting to their treatment.

Before the order could be carried out, however, Shikaku said: "Wait a minute. I object to this punishment." Tsunade turned to him with an expression of rage and curiosity on her face, "And why do you object to this punishment?" "Milady if i may just say something" he said rising from his seat, "What is it Nara?" she asked with curiosity in her voice, the anger barely restrained for she knew that if Shikaku had objected to this, he had a good reason.

"Milady, I do not deny the fact that these two have shown great disrespect towards you and have also threatened you, and you are well within your rights to strip them of their rank and privileges; however, according to the rules of the council that were established by the Nidai Hokage himself state that a council member may be stripped of rank and privileges for lack of respect and insubordination, however, at this time their only offense is insubordination, and this is not serious enough of a charge to sentence them to life in an Anbu prison, unless that rule is overturned by the current Hokage" the Nara said calmly. The two Elders breathed a sigh of relief. Tsunade looked over at the two and got annoyed and gave a signal to Crow, who flashed through a couple of hand signs and said: "Ninja art: Sealing Jutsu" a seal appeared over the throats of the two accused and their voices sealed.

The Hokage looked at the Nara with a killing intent so high, it even scared Ibiki; however, Shikaku just stood facing the Hokage with a bored expression on his face. Finally, she looked at the two elders, who had a look of contempt on their faces, and said: "Since I can't put you in an Anbu cell, I guess this will have to make do." She turned to the heads of clans and the Konoha 12 and said: "I hereby put this decision to a vote; all those who think that Homura Mikado and Koharu Utatane should be stripped of rank and privileges raise your hands." Everyone in the room, except the two accused, raised their hands with Tsume being the first. "All opposed raise their hands." the two accused raised their hands.

She looked upon the two old people with an evil grin on her face and said: "Sorry guys, it seems you're out-voted." Her voice turned official and said: "I, Tsunade Senju, 5th Hokage of Konoha, hereby strip you both of all privileges and rank afforded to you both as Elders of Konoha for the charge of insubordination and threatening the Hokage. Also, as further punishment I hereby forbid you from ever wearing the Leaf hitai-ate and living the life of a Ninja within Konoha. I also hereby confiscate the homes given to you as Konoha elders. Is that understood?"

After being released from the silence seal, Homura said "This is impossible! You can't do this! I am an elder of this village! I..."

He couldn't say anything else because the seal had been activated once again.

Koharu was a bit better "If we can't lead the life of a shinobi, how will we live, and what will we do?"

Tsunade answered her: "As a matter of courtesy, the truth shall only be known to the ones in this room and a few others. I will inform the rest of the village that you two have decided to retire from the life of a Shinobi and are also giving up your positions as council elders."

She turned to the Anbu and said: "Crow, Pigeon, please escort these two out of here."

"But where will we live?" Koharu and Homura asked.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. You will be guests at the Anbu headquarters answering some "questions."

"B-but that's illegal!" said Homura, "Shikaku said it himself!"

"Actually, the law states that you can't be put in prison for insubordination and other such offenses, but there is no law against having the Anbu question and debrief you. In fact, it is quite the opposite. All council members, upon being discharged from their duties honourably or otherwise, are required by law to submit themselves for questioning until such time that the Hokage sees fit to reassign them or retire them," said Hiashi. The two former Elders were silent, not because they didn't have anything to say, but because the seal on their throats prevented them from doing so. "Now then, if you have any other questions I am sure Ibiki would be happy to answer them in his office."

The Anbu turned to leave when Tsunade, within earshot of Koharu and Homura, told Ibiki: "No need to be gentle with them, and make sure to stop by my office later today for the list of questions."

She then turned to the rest of the room and said: "Now, on to other matters…"

Later that night at the home of Rock Lee:

Rock Lee was in the kitchen making dinner for Sakura and him. It was 7:15 p.m., and Sakura would be finishing her shift at the hospital in 15 minutes and would be home soon. While at home, he usually wore a white t-shirt and green boxers. He never wore his ninja clothes at home. He was enjoying himself because, besides training with Guy-sensei and his team mates, he really enjoyed cooking. It always relaxed him somehow, and, seeing as today was extra special, he was pulling out all the stops. He made sure to make his cherry blossom a meal to remember.

He was so lost in his world that he failed to hear the door open and Sakura enter. She entered the house and was met by the sound of soft music and the smell of food cooking. "Honey, I'm home." she said.

"In here, my Love!" Lee shouted from the kitchen

She went to the kitchen and saw Lee cooking dinner for them. "Lee honey?"

He turned to see his girl in front of him standing not in her usual clothes but in a nurse's uniform that looked like it were two sizes too tight. Looking at her in that uniform got his blood a pumping all the way down south, causing a tent in his boxers.

He went over to Sakura and got a kiss on the lips and said: "My dear Sakura-chan, I must say you look very ravishing in that uniform." he whispered in her ear, "I must admit, sweetheart. I am very much tempted to forget about dinner and just have you instead." Hearing Lee's husky voice, she shivered in arousal and excitement. Those made her nipples stand erect. She involuntarily rubbed her hips against his. Feeling his large member against her made her feel very aroused.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lovingly on the lips then his tongue entered her mouth to taste her. She simply surrendered to his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much passion as he gave her. He then started moving down towards her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses while his hands found her ass and just squeezed them lovingly, making her moan in pleasure and ecstasy. Slowly, they pulled apart, their arms still around each other and looked into each other's eyes, both of them seeing only love for each other. Sakura smiled mischievously and slowly got to her knees then proceeded to pull off his boxers and free the beast inside.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee gasped as she held his rock hard penis in her hands, "N-no don't. If you- *gasp* do that now then I am afraid I won't be able to stop myself." he said.

She looked into his eyes and saw love and lust fighting for control. His eyes were pleading for a release, but his mind was trying to stop him. "It's ok, Lee. I know you are trying to be romantic and sensitive, but right now, all I want is to show you my love by sucking you. I need your cock in my mouth. I had a hard day at work, and I just want to relieve some stress."

"If that is the case then allow me to care to your needs as well," and with that said, he moved toward her, pulled off her nurse's skirt and her pink thong and began to kiss and lick her wet folds. Sakura was going crazy from pleasure and decided to something about it. She took his length inside her mouth and began to suck on it like a lollipop. At first, they pleasured each other slowly, but they soon gave in to their instincts. Suddenly, Sakura released Lee from her mouth and said to him: "Lee, please. I need you inside me! I can't take it anymore! I need that big dick of yours inside my wet and tight pussy! Please, I need you." She begged her lover.

"My dear Sakura chan, you don't need to show such an un-youthful face. I would love to fill you up. I too want to feel my cock squeezed by your vaginal walls, but let me get a condom first." He rose off of the floor to get one but was pulled back down roughly by Sakura, who was now growling like a bitch in heat. She growled and said: "No condom. I am safe, so quit stalling and get that monster of yours to plug up my hole!" Needless to say, Lee was only happy to oblige. He unbuttoned her shirt and removed her bra and started to suck her perky nipples, which proceeded to drive her even more crazy, ultimately resulting in a hard and loud orgasm, however Lee didn't stop there he bent her over the kitchen table and slowly spread open her legs and proceeded to fuck her senseless, her own passion and lust feeding his oh, Lee! Harder, faster don't stop until you drop Lee, lee laughed and said "be careful what you wish for my dear pink cherry blossom, saying this he proceeded to fulfil her wish.

5 hours later

Sakura had finally had enough she had lost count of how many times she cummed after the first hour, her pussy was sore and worn out from constant sexual gratification, after finishing Lee of with a blowjob, they each went to the bathroom and clean themselves up for dinner.

30 minutes later

Lee and Sakura were having a nice romantic dinner with some scented candles and soft music playing in the back ground while they simply wore two satin bathrobes. However, Lee seemed a bit nervous and anxious which Sakura quickly noticed. "What's wrong, Lee?" she asked her boyfriend. Lee didn't answer right away. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding her gaze. He had been acting strangely for almost a week now, and she couldn't understand why. Sakura suddenly got upset. "What's wrong, Honey? Is everything ok?"

"Huh, nothing is wrong, dear. I am just thinking about something." He turned to his girl and said: "Sakura, you know I love you right? I love you more than anything else in the world."

"I know that, Lee. I love you too. In fact it is because of you that I was able to move on after... you know."

"No, I don't know Sakura. Please, tell me. Do you truly love me with all your heart, or do you still love Sasuke Uchiha even though he is dead?"

"What has gotten into you, Lee? I love you with all my heart. Yes at one time I loved Sasuke, maybe I still do, but that was in the past. Why are you asking all these questions? Do you doubt me?" "No, Sakura-chan. It is just that I am curious. I want to ask you a question my love and please answer me honestly." "What are you talking about, Lee?" Sakura asked in a worried voice, "Why are you talking about Sasuke all of a sudden?" "Please just answer my question, Sakura, and please be truthful with me. If the war had ended differently, if Sasuke had returned to Konoha alive, would you have noticed me? I mean if he came back would you have noticed my love for you? Am I just a substitute for Sasuke Uchiha or do you truly love me for who I am?"

Sakura could see the tears in his eyes and his facial expressions seemed like he was expecting the worst. "Lee why are you asking all of this now?" she asked. "Please just answer the question, Sakura. I need to know and please be truthful." Finally she just gave up and said: "Fine, alright. If the war had ended differently and Sasuke would have been alive yes, I would have still loved him, but no I would not have gone towards him again because I knew that in his heart, he could never love me".

"For your next question, would I have noticed you? I think yes, I would have because I would have realized that you actually loved me for who I was, and with you I would find a very good friend. I think, though it would have been slow, I would have noticed you and come to love you as I do now. You don't realize what you did for me, Lee. It was because of you that I was able to keep on going with my life. It was you who taught me not to let grief and disappointment ruin my life".

"You were the one to teach me how to turn my weakness into my strength. I still remember the words you said to me that day: 'If you are weak become stronger. If you are grieving because of a lost friend, try to understand their pain and rise above yourself, so that you don't make the same mistake that they did.' Does that answer your question, Lee? I love you and I always will, now and forevermore."

Lee had begun crying because he was happy. He knew that Sakura truly loved him, and with that truth known, he finally made a decision. He looked into Sakura's eyes and said: "I have one more question for you."

"What is it?"

He got of his chair, dug into his pocket, knelt on the floor in front of her, and produced a small box with an engagement ring inside which he opened and said: "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Sakura was so shocked she did something that utterly shocked Lee. She fainted with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips. The last word Lee heard was: "yes"

Lee being well... Lee got worried and started shaking Sakura and calling her name. "Sakura, Sakura" When she didn't answer, Lee picked her up, and using his super speed that he was known for, ran all the way to the Hokage mansion with Sakura in his arms, screaming at the top of his lungs for Tsunade, and, in the process, waking up every living soul from bed, including a very irritated Anko, who then proceeded to summon her snake and have it chase after Lee.

Oh what a funny sight it was indeed.

Rock Lee racing towards the Hokage mansion with Sakura in his arms while an 8 foot long viper chased after him looking to make him his next meal, behind the snake was the scary snake lady herself egging on the snake with the Anbu chasing behind her. Needless to say, when he reached his destination, he was met by some very surprised and angry Anbu guards, who refused to let him in. A split second later the Anbu squad guarding the door were knocked out due to Lee's Leaf Hurricane Kick.

When he finally reached inside her house, he was stopped in his tracks by a large pair of breasts and a very irritated Hokage, who wasn't happy to be woken from her slumber. Had Lee been paying attention, he would have realized that the Hokage was very close to blowing a head gasket, but Lee, being Lee, did not which resulted in him getting a slap to the face.

"Now Lee, calmly sit down and tell me what happened, and why you are creating such a ruckus at this hour of the night." Lee looked dazed for a minute then said: "Lady Hokage something happened to Sakura-chan!" The Hokage suddenly got alarmed and asked: "What happened?" She took Sakura out of his arms and gave her to Shizune to run a diagnostic jutsu.

"Well you see it happened like this..."

The two medical ninja looked at each other with a glance that just confirmed each other's opinions about the stupidity of men. She sent a sympathetic glance at the green beast and said: "Now let me get this straight, you asked her to marry you? She said yes, after which she promptly blushed red and fainted?"

"Yes, Milady. Do you know what is wrong with her?"

Before the Hokage could answer, Sakura suddenly jumped up from the bed and looked at Lee sitting beside her. She said: "Oh Lee, of course I will marry you, you stupid green beast." Then she enveloped him in a kiss so hot and sexy, it made her nipples hard and Lee, being the man he was, got turned on by the kiss and soon had a very big tent in his boxers, which he quickly attempted to remove.

Meanwhile Shizune and Tsunade were laughing their heads off not only at Lee's stupidity, but at the scene unfolding before them. The young couple were so engrossed in their own emotions that they didn't even realize where they were. That is until Shizune noticed the physical reactions the couple were having on one another which led to another round of high pitched laughter. When the clothes started flying, Tsunade laughed even harder. Shizune went to stop them while Tsunade fell down laughing. The couple were so intent on stripping one another that they didn't even realize that the beautiful raven haired medic was trying to stop them. Finally, having had enough, she used a small but powerful water jutsu on them to make them come to their senses.

Lee and Sakura looked up at the Hokage, who was laughing her head off. "Hey, why did you guys stop? It was a great show." said Tsunade, laughing. Sakura looked at her master and said in an embarrassed voice: "I'm sorry, shishou, for disturbing you and Shizune sempai. I also apologize on behalf of my stupid fiancé." Rock Lee looked up at the village leader with a sheepish grin on his face then said with a twinkle in his eye: "I am glad you enjoyed the show, Milady."

Tsunade looked at him for a minute then fell bent over and clutched her knees while she laughed her head off while Shizune looked on with a mixed expression between anger and was so embarrassed she punched her man through a wall causing a lee shaped hole in the wall.

This t made Tsunade laugh even harder, but there was a trace of sadness on her face.

Shizune looked at her master with a look of sympathy on her face for she knew the reason for the woman's sadness. She went up to her master and said to her: "You miss Master Jiraiya, don't you, Milady?" Rock Lee, who had just recovered and caught the last sentence, looked on in horror and quickly got on his knees and bowed deeply to his Hokage and said: "I apologize, Milady. It is my fault that your painful memories re-appeared. I shall accept any and all punishment you wish to hand out to me."

The Hokage looked down at him and said: "No, Lee. There is no apology necessary. It isn't your fault. I just miss him that is all, and your smile brought back many happy memories for me. In fact I am proud to say that your smile reminds me of Jiraiya. Your steadfast loyalty to your friends and village is one of the few qualities you share with my old teammate."

Lee bowed deeply and was proud of the fact that she compared him to one of her teammates, one of the 3 great sannin no less. "Of course, Hokage–sama. I thank you for your kind words. By my word and by my deed I pledge my allegiance to you and this village." "I thank you for your loyalty, Lee, and I promise to always try and be worthy of the faith and loyalty you have shown me today. Now, enough of this Mushy stuff take your girl and get out of here and don't worry, I will tell the Anbu to forget what they saw here tonight, and once again congratulations to you both on your engagement."

As she saw the couple running down the street with such a happy expression on their face, she turned to Shizune and said: "You know something Shizune, the Will of Fire burns more strongly in this generation than it did in ours." "I agree, Tsunade. These young ninja will accomplish much in their lifetimes and shall raise Konoha to an even greater standard than we did. When I see these kids, I somehow know deep down in my heart that they are destined for greatness."

"I hope you are right Shizune. I have a feeling there are going to be some storm clouds ahead and it will be up to the youth to lead us out of it and into the sunshine."

Meanwhile, atop one of the mountains in mount Myōbokuzan

A blonde haired young man sat atop the head of a giant toad looking up at the full moon and thinking of his beloved. "*Sigh* man, i wish you were here, Hinata. You have no idea how much i miss you, my love. Every night that I don't see you in front of my eyes, every night I don't feel you in my arms makes me miss you even more," and just like that he lied down and fell asleep under the stars on the head of a toad and dreamt sweet dreams of his beloved Hinata. "Good night chief toad," he said as he fell asleep atop his head. "sweet dreams kid" the chief toad said gruffly as he laid down to sleep himself as he fell asleep he thought of Minato and Jiraiya , who were superb shinobi in their own right, and it was amazing to see how their son and Apprentice had grown beyond imagination to become an even better shinobi then his predecessors.

At the Hyuuga estate in Konoha

a young Hyuuga branch house member was trying to sleep but unsuccessful in his endeavours to get sleep so he went outside in the Hyuuga garden and started meditating, that almost always got him to relax, so crossing his legs and closing his eyes he soon started to meditate however before he could get a good rhythm going he heard some voices coming from the other side of the garden, he was about to get up and inquire about the voices but on second thought decided to just use his Byakugan to investigate.

about 150 meters away from him were the Hyuuga elders at first he thought they were just out for a midnight stroll and was about to deactivate his eyes when he just caught one of the elders say the word "Demon Fox", his curiosity peaked, because he knew they were talking about Naruto and it angered him that after all this time people still thought of him as the demon fox instead of its jailer, it amazed him sometimes at the stupidity of people, using a trick he learned from his good friend from the Inuzuka clan he channelled some chakra to his ears in order to listen to what the elders were saying.

And what he heard shocked him,

"it is all going according to plan the Konoha elders have successfully gotten themselves arrested now they no longer have the Anbu following them", one elder said.

"yes, you are right my friend soon we shall be victorious, soon that demon fox brat will be no more, and our bloodline shall remain intact, can you imagine that demon's blood mixing with our noble blood and the mutations that might occur, no we cannot let that happen, and when that demon fox is killed, it will be easy to kill that whore of a woman Tsunade, she has been a thorn in our side for too long" another elder said

"Then with her dead we shall be able to rise to the top, another elder said, we shall be able to influence the council more and make more bigger decisions, and then when the time comes we shall elect one of us to be Hokage. We shall let that old fool Homura and his fat whore of a teammate Koharu become Hokage and then when the time comes we shall strike at them as well and eliminate those two old fools".

"But what of Hiashi he will not approve of this plan" a third elder said,

"Don't worry my friend when the time comes Hiashi will be taken care of".

"In the past few years he has become very soft and gullible, even so far as to allowing his daughters to associate with filth such as that filthy dog Kiba from the Inuzuka clan and that monster Demon fox Naruto he spat out the name as if it were poison, and even thinking of removing the curse seal from the Branch house members, what foolishness, these actions just prove he is no longer fit to lead the Hyuuga clan".

"Yes, I agree and when the time comes we shall marry Hinata and Hanabi to a Noble family in the earth village". "But, what of Neji he has grown very close to Hiashi and his daughters, what if he interferes with our plans". "Well he shall be dealt with we shall simply activate his caged bird seal and kill him". "Yes, my friends the day shall soon come when we shall rule this village". "Come now let us go inside it is getting cold".

The Hyuuga branch member was rooted to the spot; he couldn't believe the lengths the elders were willing to go to such lengths to gain power. He thought of his options and soon decided on the best course of action, yes, Neji decided it was time to take action, and he decided that the best course of action would be to inform the Hokage about this, yes, that would be the best course of action to take, and with his decision made he slowly and carefully went to his room and tried to sleep for tomorrow would bring a new set of surprises indeed.

* * *

A/N: uh oh it seems that the Konoha elders and the Hyuuga council have hatched a nefarious plot to kill Naruto and the Hokage and gain control of Konoha, will their plan succeed, or will Neji be able to convince the Hokage, find out next time on Executive Orders.


	14. Chapter 14: The Kazekage Visits Konoha

I Don't Own Naruto or Its Characters

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

In Konoha the next day

Sakura arrived at the hospital late for her shift the next day and seemed to be walking a bit funny, but had a huge smile on her face, which her best friend Ino did not fail to miss. So after their shift was over, Ino invited Sakura and Tenten over to a restaurant for lunch. The other girls were busy with either missions or training.

"Alright, Sakura, spill it. Why are you so happy, and why have you been walking funny all day long?"

"Well..."

Tenten of course knew the answer, but sat silently. Sakura looked at her best friend and said in a loud and happy voice: "Lee proposed to me last night!" she said. Ino squealed at the news and hugged her pink haired friend and said: "Wow! That's so romantic! I can't believe you are engaged!" "No wonder I didn't see Lee at practice today, and I guess from the fact that you are walking funny, he wore you out yesterday."

Sakura blushed and said: "Well yes. I was so happy that I just lost myself. I don't think we got much sleep last night". "I can imagine." Tenten said. She turned to Ino and said: "You should see what she did to Lee. When he didn't show up for training this morning, we got worried so Gai sensei asked me to check up on him, and when I did I saw him sprawled in bed with nothing but the sheets on him with a big tent in them, with this goofy grin on his face. Clothes were strewn across the floor, with a hot pink thong in his hand and a bra on the lamp shade". "Not to mention the whole house smelt like sex."

"Really now"? Maybe I ought to give him a try," said Ino with a naughty grin on her face, "Oh no you don't, bitch. You stay away from my man or else I'll carve out your pussy and feed it to Akamaru." Ino got scared and said: "Damn Sakura, calm down. I was just joking, besides my Chouji-kun gives me enough loving to keep even a sex- nympho like me satisfied. You were serious, weren't you?" "Yes, I was," she said, calming down a little, "but you know, I have to say that that boy has some real talent. I mean the amount of times he licked my pussy to orgasm. I lost count after the first 5 times."

"Alright enough of that," Tenten said. She turned to Sakura and said in a serious voice: "Listen Sakura, Lee is like a little brother to me, and I love him to death, and when I saw him this morning, I saw the joy on his face. His smile was so wide it seemed he could gobble up the sun. So let me say this that boy loves you with his whole heart and soul, and if necessary, he would even die for you with no hesitation. So if you ever do something to make him sad, or if you ever do something that breaks his heart, I am telling you now that, regardless of the consequences, I will hunt you down and kill you because I will not stand to see you break his heart". "He has waited patiently for you to get over your schoolgirl obsession with Sasuke, and he has put all of his trust in you, so do not betray that boy's trust in you because if you do i swear to Kami it will be the last thing you do, do you understand me?"

Sakura turned serious and said: "Don't worry, Tenten. I love Lee with all my heart and I always will. Do you know something, when I am with Lee, I feel safe and secure, and when I am in his arms I feel like nothing in the world can harm me. I admit I did not always think about him like that, but since Lee came into my life, I have never been happier." she assured her raven haired friend. "She is right, Sakura. Lee is a very good person because he loves you for who you are, so don't think of what could of been with Sasuke and move forward with Lee, and I wish you both the utmost happiness" Ino told her best friend

"The utmost happiness for what?" asked Hinata, who had just arrived. She pulled out her chair and sat next to Ino. "Hey Ino, sorry I was late, I had some things to do."

"No problem, Hinata. You're not late. We haven't even ordered yet. Just then Yue and Izumi also entered the restaurant looking for their friends, Tenten saw them and waved to them, when they all sat down and was comfortable Ino said:

Have you heard the news? Lee proposed to Sakura last night." She turned to Sakura, who simply nodded and showed off her ring. "Oh wow that is great! Congrats Sakura! When is the wedding?" "We don't know yet." She admitted. "So, when are you and Naruto getting married?" asked Ino. "Huh? W-what do you mean, Ino? He hasn't even proposed yet. We are taking our relationship slow."

"Oh really now"? Well from what I heard Neji told me, you and Naruto seem to spend many nights together, and the next morning, you both act very sluggish and slow" Tenten said with a grin. Hinata blushed slightly and said: "So what if we have sex together? We love each other, and I will tell you this much; Naruto, despite his personality, is very gentle in bed, and let's just say he has even more endurance than Lee." she said with a blush on her cheeks, Hinata was fondly remembering the last night she and Naruto had been together. It was a night to remember.

Flashback

They were at his apartment and had just finished eating dinner and were dancing to some soft jazz. With His hands were around her slim waist and with her hands around his neck. They were dancing slowly, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Hinata moved her face forward to capture his lips with her own. He responded to her passion with his by kissing her fiercely on her lips. In just one kiss, he could feel the immense love she felt for him. He forced pushed his tongue inside her mouth and was welcomed by her own. Both tongues fighting for dominance. Finally, breaking the kiss, he touched his forehead with his to hers. He said softly to her: "You know something Hinata-chan I love you".

"I truly love you so much I thank Kami for everyday that I am able to love you. I sometimes am thankful that Pain attacked me that day because, if he never had, I never would have known how much you loved me." She put a hand over his mouth and said: "Don't you dare say that, Naruto-kun. It was a horrible day; a day wrought with so much destruction and mayhem." He chuckled against her palm and kissed it. He enveloped her into a loving embrace and said: "You know something Hinata-chan; I love you so much that some days I just want to scream it to the heavens," still facing her he spoke softly in her ear, "Hinata, my love, never leave me."

He slowly stopped dancing and sat with her on the chair and said: "I want to tell you something, Hinata-chan. I love you very much and I want to marry you one day, but not right now. I actually had this discussion with your father. I remember, it was a couple weeks ago. I was just walking around Konoha confused when I saw your father coming out of the Hokage's office, so I walked up to him and asked him: 'Sir, may I speak to you in private please?' He was surprised but quickly agreed. He followed me to the top of the Hokage Mountain.

I asked him for advice. I said: 'Hiashi- sama, I am confused, and I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice.' He seemed surprised that I would ask for advice from him of all people, but he agreed. I said: 'Hiashi-sama, I love your daughter more dearly than life itself".

"I love her so much; I would give up anything and everything to be with her. I would even reject the position of Hokage if it meant losing having her. You know who I am and what I contain. You know of whom my parents were, and that I have not lived an easy life my life has been one filled with hardship and sadness. I have worked hard day and night to earn the respect and love of the village and its people, and now I have come to this point.

I have now achieved the rank of Jonin and served in the Anbu for 18 months, I have mastered both The Sage Arts and tamed the beast within me I now am in charge of my own Genin team and am one of the strongest ninja Konoha has, but still...'

'But still, you don't know why you can't let go of your demons of the past and past mistakes and move forward and propose to my daughter, yes right?' "I looked up into his face with a burning desire to have my question answered. Do you know what he told me?" He asked to his beloved sitting on his lap.

Hinata shook her head.

"He told me that throughout my whole life, I have earned everything and anything I got, from respect to money to friends." "He told me: 'If you truly want to feel worthy to marry my daughter, then do this; I know you have a considerable amount of money thanks to Minato and Jiraiya-sama leaving you all of theirs, but, instead of relying on their money and fame, earn your own". "You have long ago earned my respect Naruto ever since the time I saw you beat Neji in that match, Naruto. I learned that day that you were much more than just the demon fox or its container."

"I know you have the deed to your father's old house, but because of nobody being there to maintain it, it has fallen into ruin. I know that you plan to someday raise a family one day, so why not in that house? Using your own money, fix up the house, so that you can raise a family one day with Minato. You now have your own Genin team, so lead them and help them become Chunin". "Make these two things your obstacles to overcome to marry Hinata, and consider it a challenge from me". "Until you can show me that you can give Hinata a comfortable life and that you are able to help a group of Genin better their skills and lead them to the rank of Chunin, I will not let you marry my daughter. Is that agreed"? "Do these two things and I shall consider you worthy of asking for my daughter's hand in marriage?'It was at that moment that I realized I knew what I would have to do to be worthy to ask for you to marry me, so please, will you wait for me to accomplish these two goals, will you wait for me?"

In response, she simply cupped his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips, soft at first, but passion soon took over. They were each fighting for control, when suddenly Naruto stopped and said: "No. Seeing as how this will be our last night together for some time I, want it to be memorable."He got up off the chair and carried his blue-haired maiden in his arms, bridal style, and deposited her on the bed before lying down on top of her. He captured her hands in his and slowly kissed her soft pale skin. He started with her lips and travelled further down towards her neck then her collarbone, all the while making her moan loudly.

Slowly, he came to her breasts and gently and patiently removed her blouse and bra. He then started kissing her nipples; first one then the other. He slowly ran circles around her nipples with his finger then took her erect nipple and rolled it within between his thumb and forefinger.

"OH NARUTO! PLEASE DON'T TEASE ME! PLEASE KISS ME, MAKE LOVE TO ME LIKE ONLY YOU CAN PLEASE! I NEED YOU INSIDE ME RIGHT THE HELL NOW!"

Naruto chuckled as he heard his lover's scream "it's a good thing I put some silence seals on the walls or else we might have woken the neighbours, not to mention it seems I have opened the cage to a sleeping tigress, Hinata simply blushed and said d-don't b-be so mean N-Naruto kun" she said and started stuttering again. Naruto started chuckling and said "it seems you haven't fully lost that shy nature of your have you hime chan"? When Hinata simply pouted and looked at him. He smiled and continued his work; he then went lower to her waist and kissed her there as well. He continued lower down until he met her skirt and lavender panties which were, at this point, soaking wet from her arousal. He quickly and expertly took off her skirt and panties and continued to kiss her until he reached her beautiful puffy nether lips. He kissed them lovingly before taking a lick and putting his finger inside of her. Needless to say, it was immediately sucked inside and it only made her scream even louder in ecstasy. He suddenly found himself being flipped over with him being on his back and Hinata on top. "If you wanted to be on top you should have told me, Hinata-chan. No need to be so forceful." He said with a twinkle in his eye. She didn't say anything and simply proceeded to do the same to him as he had done to her. After removing his clothes, she then began to lick and kiss the tip of her lover's penis.

Naruto couldn't take any more of this and said: "Hinata, enough already I want you now." Looking at his pleading face, she simply nodded and lowered herself over his penis and buried him to the hilt, after which, she then went on to ride him slowly and deliberately until she brought herself to orgasm. Naruto followed shortly after. She fell against his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Again?" he asked his lover.

"Again" she confirmed to her blonde lover.

He flipped her over onto her back and then proceeded started to make love to her again. This time they went at a faster pace, quickly reaching towards orgasm again. He was about to go for a third time when he remembered something, and he looked at Hinata while he asked his question.

She looked at his face and immediately understood his expression. "Don't worry, I'm safe, and besides I took the pill so I'm safe either way. Now, please continue, we are not done yet. I want it again."He chuckled and said: "Damn Hinata, I must say, your endurance sometimes rivals my own, but who am I to deny my princess? By your command, my highness. I aim to please!" And with that, he once again slid inside of her, earning a high pitched moan of satisfaction from his princess.

By the time they went to sleep, it was time to wake up again, but thanks to the Kyuubi, he would be able to recuperate enough to last throughout the day. He kissed her on the lips and gave her a light slap on the ass and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he found his girl in the kitchen making him breakfast (no, not ramen) with nothing but an apron covering her. She then kissed him goodbye and saw him to the door put on her bathrobe and then went back to catch up on her lost sleep.

END FLASHBACK

Seeing her faraway expression, the other girls accurately guessed what their friend was thinking about, the biggest clue being her semi-erect nipples.

Ino leaned next to her and whispered in her ear: "Down girl, your nipples are showing." Saying that she quickly used a medical jutsu to relax her friend's nipple muscles, causing them to shrink. Hinata suddenly snapped out of it back to reality and was blushing red like a cherry. She quickly apologized to her friends, who each had naughty and understanding smiles on their faces. She thanked Ino for her help and continued on with lunch.

Izumi and Yue who were still new to the group were a bit silent until Izumi said "Hinata from what Kiba tells me you make some creams for burns and wounds". Care to tell me more about it"? Hinata nodded and discussed with Izumi her hobby for creating creams.

While Sakura and Ino were having a conversation about something, Tenten turned towards Yue and said "hey Yue tell me something about yourself I'm afraid I haven't had much occasion to get to know Shino or others from the Aburame Clan I find it highly interesting how you can fight with insects in fact I think what would be better is if you and i have a battle I would love to see how my blades would measure up against your insects". Yue was also interested and said "oh yes Tenten I think that would be very beneficial for both of us it will help us get to know each other better "and soon they started talking about training methods and deciding a time for their battle. After lunch was over, the girls paid for their meals and went their separate ways, promising each other to do this again.

Later that day

Lady Tsunade was busy doing some paperwork with the help of some shadow clones when Shizune entered the room.

"Milady, the Kazekage has just arrived in Konoha."

"Very well. Please see to the accommodations, Shizune, and tell the Kazekage that I will meet with him tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. because of some paperwork I have to finish today."

"Yes, milady"

30 minutes later

The Kazekage and his group were all settled in when Shizune arrived and said to the Kazekage: "Good evening Kazekage-sama. I trust your trip was well. How are things in Suna?" "I am well Shizune-san as are things in Suna, and how are things in Konoha?" "As well as they could be sir. Milady sends her regards and also apologies and says that she is unable to meet with you today due to an urgent matter that has just popped up."

"Nothing serious, I hope," The Kazekage said.

"Oh no sir, just some paperwork. I am sure you can relate to her problem." She said with a smile. "Indeed I can." relate to her problem' He said with a smile "Please tell her I understand completely and take no offense. As a Kage myself, I can understand how paperwork sometimes takes precedence over other matters. It works out fine for me as well as I am a bit tired from the 3-day journey from Suna." "Of course, sir. Please take rest and be comfortable. Milady will meet you tomorrow at 10 a.m." "That is fine with me."

Next morning in the Hokage's office

"Good morning, Gaara-dono. How are you this morning?" "I am fine Hokage-dono. I trust all is well with you and your village."

"Yes, all is fine. I am sorry I couldn't meet with you yesterday. I am afraid I had some paperwork to catch up with."

"Please, I completely understand. I am sometimes in the same position. I have so much paperwork to do that I sometimes wonder if being Kage is a position of Honour or punishment, what with the amount of paperwork that I need to take care of."

Tsunade chuckled softly and said: "I know what you mean. It's hectic sometimes, but anyway, that's life." "So, what can I help you with, Gaara–san?" She asked.

"Well, I have heard rumblings and rumours that Kabuto has shown him once again. I must admit, I am worried. I actually wanted to see if there was some way to take care of that snake-like bastard before anything happens". "I have tried many times to find a solution, but unfortunately he is too slippery for his own good, and, well, it's hard to get good info on him, but reports say he is in earth country."

"Ah, yes. Our reports say the same. They say he has been witnessed meeting with certain revolutionary elements in the Rock Village." "Yes, and as you know, our relations with the Rock village have always been rocky, and this kind of situation always is very sticky for a lack of a better term." "I see. Well you have also set out some traps and resources, hoping he falls into it them, but I fear Kabuto and the rock village are ready to repeat history once again. I have seen reports of rock village ninja being seen more frequently in and around the border of the Wind country."

"Yes I heard about that. I fear war may once again be upon us, Kazekage-sama." "*sigh* I fear the same, Hokage-dono, but please, be rest assured that, whether this crisis takes place or not, Suna stands firmly by your side as your allies, and, if you will have us, as friends as well too." He said.

"I feel the same way, Kazekage-dono."

"In that regard, I have come upon an idea. I suggest that, in order to strengthen ties with each other I propose our villages do some cross-training exercises." "I am afraid I don't understand, Gaara-san." "Allow me to explain. As you know, both of our village's shinobi have their own style of working and doing things." "Yes, we do. It is only natural." "Well, at the moment, Suna is need of some good medical ninjas and ninjas skilled in close combat taijutsu."

"So, you want Konoha to lend you our medical ninjas and taijutsu experts?" "Yes and no. Think of it as a mission in a sense. I would like some of your shinobi to help teach some of my ninja how to improve their skills in medical ninjutsu and taijutsu."

"How would this benefit Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"Your shinobi are mostly close combat specialists while the ninja of Suna are mostly specialized in mid-range to far ranger range combat specialists, and as such, could help your shinobi in that aspect." "Well, you do make a good point, Gaara-san, but I must admit that it seems a bit far-fetched because ninja usually don't share their jutsu and techniques with other ninja so easily." "Ah, but that is where you are mistaken, Hokage-dono. I do not mean to share jutsu; I simply mean to look at it from another angle".

"It's not so much the what but the how". "Consider this angle: we all know that 2+2=4, but we can also show each other ways in how such as: 3+1=4." "I see. So it is not so much as sharing of jutsu but more a difference in point of view and angle" said Shizune, who was standing by her Hokage's side.

"Exactly. Our shinobi can teach other how to tackle a problem from another angle." "That is a very interesting proposition. What would be the cost of it?" the Hokage asked her counterpart.

"Well, the way I see it, we could make it into sort of a mission, a B-rank mission perhaps."

"But how would that work?" "It is simple. Suna would hire two of your ninja as medical ninja and Taijutsu ninja specialists for e.g. example and pay them the equivalent of a B-rank mission. Where they could teach a class on the particular subject, nothing too specific, simple things like training methods, tactics, advantages, and disadvantages, most of the ninja taking the class would be experienced Chunin and Jonin."

"Hmm, it sounds interesting, but I am afraid I can't give you an answer right away. I will have to think about it." "Of course, take your time, Hokage-dono. This is just a simple and practical way of improving our relations with each other." "Well you have given me much to think about, Gaara-san, and I shall give it a great deal of thought." The two Kages went over some other issues of mutual interest. When it was all over, Tsunade looked toward her counterpart and said with a smile on his face: "Well then, shall we get to the main event?" He answered with his own smile and said: "Yes, let us proceed."

"They are in the conference room just next to us." Said the Hokage, and with that said, the two Kages walked to the conference room with Shizune and their Anbu guard Crow and Pigeon in tow. They entered the conference room to see the head of the Nara clan sitting next to his wife, both of them wearing decadent social kimonos. Shikamaru sat down across from them with an arm draped lazily across Temari's shoulder. He also was also wearing a Kimono, but one a little more casual while Temari was sitting in a bottle-green kimono with slits at the edges going up to her thighs, a dress which Shikamaru found very sexy and attractive.

Sango was sitting at the end of the table her hand entwined with Kankuro's own. She wore a red and black formal Kimono with a deep V-line showing off her incredible C-cup breasts and Kankuro, being the lecher he was, had his eyes fixed upon her breasts until an angry look, given by Yoshino, made him look at her face. Everyone stood when the two village leaders entered the room, but were quickly gestured to sit back down.

Tsunade addressed the crowd and said: "Look you guys; this is a formal but happy occasion. Every one of you guys knows why you are here. This is a matter of great importance, so please before anyone says anything, Temari and Sango both have something to say. Girls you have the floor." The Hokage and sat down next to her assistant, who asked her "Isn't this romantic, Milady? Ah, young love."

The Hokage looked at her friend and said: "No, it isn't Shizune. Its corny is what is. There is nothing romantic about it. These two couples are wearing clothes specifically designed to get the other thinking of only one thing."

"Oh and what is that?"

"SEX! Pure and simple." Said the Kazekage from next to Tsunade.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come now, Shizune. Even you can't be that naive, especially for a woman of your age and especially not after getting that special cream from Ino and all that time you spend with Kakashi." Shizune had the grace to blush and said: "Milady that is not proper behaviour for a Hokage." "No, but it sure is fun. Oh come on, Shizune. Tell me the truth that you can't feel the vibes these kids are giving off."

"Yes, your right, Milady." "Of course I am. Look, even Crow and Pigeon feel it, and they are Anbu agents who don't feel anything." Said Tsunade. Looking back at the two Anbu agents, she could see that her master was right. "Let us get back to the matter at hand, shall we ladies," the Kazekage said lightly "it seems they are ready."

"Good morning, everyone." Said Sango. She looked at her parents and got a simple nod. "Kazekage-sama, your brother, Kankuro, has proposed to me whom I have accepted, but after speaking to my parents, clan, and village leader, I have a few requests that I would like to inform you of, if I may?"

Gaara nodded his head respectfully and said: "Please do." "I request: first, I would like to know if you accept me as the wife-to-be of your brother?" "Yes I do accept you as my sister-in-law-to-be and part of the royal family of Suna."

"Thank you, sir. For my first second request i would like to say this, I am, first and foremost a Ninja of Konoha under the leadership of the Hokage of Konoha, and as such I would like to say that if I were to marry Kankuro, will you give me your word, sir, that you will not ask me to reveal the secrets of my village, my clan, or the people of this village?"

"Of course". "I agree. I understand fully."

"Next, I want to inform you that, with the knowledge and permission of the Hokage I will register as a ninja of Suna. Is that okay with you?" "Yes, it is. In fact, after you get married, I will appoint you as a Chunin-level ninja and will give you duties accordingly. The reason I am giving you the rank of Chunin is to allow you time to adjust to your new village and its rules, and to get adjusted in general, and when you have fulfilled the qualifications for Jonin and take pass the Jonin exam in Suna, you will regain your rank of special Jonin, if you so wish."

"Thank you, sir. And my final request is that I will partake in no such action that will harm my village, my clan, or its leaders." "I accept this request of yours as well; however, you do understand that sometimes there will be situations where Konoha and its people might be hurt, such as the Chunin exams or trade or other such things and in such situations I might ask you for information that might require you to reveal some secrets?"

"Of course, sir. I understand such things are completely reasonable. I meant actions such as war, or other such acts." "I find you're all your requests honourable and reasonable, and I shall grant them happily," He then turned to Tsunade and said: "so long as the same courtesy is applied to my sister when she marries Shikamaru and comes to Konoha."

"Of course, Gaara-san. In fact, if and when Temari wants to become a ninja of Konoha, she shall receive the rank of special Jonin, long-range specialist." She then turned to Shikaku and said: "Are these conditions agreeable with you, Shikaku-san?"

"Yes, they are. I find them fair and reasonable. I also hope you will allow my daughter to visit her family if she ever feels homesick." "Of course I can understand your feelings and sentiments; hopefully the same courtesy will be given to my sister as well" Of course sir "the head of the Nara clan said. Gaara then spoke in an official voice and asked: "Shikaku and Yoshino Nara as heads of the Nara clan do you accept my sister as your daughter-in-law and as the wife of your son, Shikamaru Nara?"

Yoshino and Shikaku looked at each other and nodded, and Shikaku Nara said: "Yes, I accept."

Yoshino then stood and said in an official voice: "Do you, Gaara Subaki, accept my daughter Sango Nara as your sister-in-law and the wife and future mother of Kankuro Subaki's kids"

"I accept, Yoshino-san,"

"Before we sign the contract i would like to say something to all of you present, this is an unusual but happy occasion that two ninja of different villages will be joined together in the happy bonds of Matrimony, however you must remember that you now belong to and carry the secrets of two villages one will be your birth village and one will be your adopted village, you will have to find a way to balance the two together" Gaara said. All the ninja nodded once again realising the depth of the Kazekage's words. The two parties then stood and signed the marriage contract, the witnesses being Tsunade Senju and Shizune Senju, and just like that, Temari Subaki, Jonin of Suna became was wed to Shikamaru Nara and became Temari Nara, and special Jonin of Konoha. While Sango Nara, Special Jonin of Konoha was wed to and became the wife of Kankuro Subaki. Needless to say, neither of the two couples slept much that night.


	15. Chapter 15: The Main Event Begins

I Don't Own Naruto or Its Characters

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

In Konoha Monday morning

Tenten, Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Shino Aburame stood at attention in front of the Hokage's desk awaiting their orders.

"Alright, you guys have your Mission I want you four to head out to Kumo and meet up with Naruto and his gang". "I will also be giving you a scroll to give to the Raikage, it is simply a scroll informing him of your presence in his village saying that you guys are my advance guard and will be here to watch the finals with me, I am classifying this Mission as a B rank mission, the leader for this mission will be Shino that is all, any questions"? "No"? "Good then head out".

2 days later in Kumo

the Genin teams and their sensei had just finished their training session for the morning and were freshening up in their hotel room when a black beetle landed on Hirako's outstretched finger, after having a quick conversation with it, he went over to Chouji and said " excuse me sensei but, I just received word from Shino that he and 3 other leaf shinobi have entered the village and are waiting for us at the restaurant down the block" "Well then please send him a message saying we shall be arriving in 15 minutes and not to start without us"

15 minutes later

The three genin teams along with their sensei arrived at the restaurant where Shino and his friends were sitting "Yo sup folks" said Kiba coming to sit down next to his long time teammate. "Hi guys how are you" greeted Tenten warmly. Akamaru went over to sniff his newly arrived friends and got a pat on the head from each of them, before setting himself down by Tenten's feet who was sitting next to Kiba. "So when are the others coming" said Naruto sitting down next to Lee and throwing his arm around him. "The others aren't coming" said Shikamaru with a bored expression "everyone else was busy" Shikamaru said after explaining about the War council that took place

"Oh ok so when are the old hag and Hinata-Chan getting here". Naruto asked unconcerned because he had faith in his comrades. Most of the Genin looked dumbstruck except for Kenpachi and Konohamaru. Who found all this extremely funny as to how Naruto could call the Hokage an old hag

"Naruto my friend one must not say such things for the leader of our village" said Lee in a semi loud voice "Yea, come on Naruto have some respect she is one of the sannin" after all said Tenten indignantly. "Doesn't matter she is still an old hag" said Naruto in a bored voice.

"So when are they coming""? Repeated Naruto *sigh* "what a drag the Hokage and Hinata will be coming next week which is to say two weeks before the finals" said the Nara "Oh come on Shikamaru how can you be so lazy, you're married now you should be less lazy now".

"Wait this lazy ass guy got married"? Said Naruto surprised "Yes, he did get married and it was last week" said Shino as he told the story of how Shikamaru got married "Yeah well although I am married Temari and I won't be formally married in front of everyone until after the exams, so she is still in Suna " said Shikamaru in his forever bored voice. "Damn, no wonder he is tired, give him a break Ten-ten" he just got married he must be suffering from sexual fatigue no doubt" he said with a naughty grin, and almost got hit from a kunai for his troubles. The ninja ordered their lunch and updated each other on what was happening in Kumo and Konoha, after eating lunch they went to the hospital to visit Chiruku who was sitting in bed and reading a ninja scroll, when everyone came in he greeted everyone warmly.

"So how you feeling Champ" asked Naruto "I am a bit sore for the most part, the doctors say I am healing slowly but nicely, they said that because of my metabolism and stuff they are taking it slowly". "But why do you still look so pale"? Tenten asked in a concerned voice. "The docs say I lost a lot of blood and it's been slow going for my blood to get back to its former levels, they say I need to rest completely"

"So, you can't even move about" said Lee "no, I am afraid I can't My legs are a bit weak and if move around too much I start to feel dizzy, of course maybe that's just because of the hospital food" he said with a kind smile "Hahaha spoken like a true Akimichi" said Kiba They sat with Chiruku a while longer until visiting hours were over and a nurse came to escort them out of the hospital, and since it was almost night time everyone headed to the hotel to get some rest.

1 week later

Tsunade and Hinata had just arrived in Kumo along with their Anbu escort, after getting settling in she sent one of the Anbu code named Raven to call Naruto and his fellow Jonin to her mansion that was afforded to her by the Raikage. When the Jonin entered they all greeted the Hokage respectably by either kneeling or bowing except for Naruto who decided to do the opposite and first give his girlfriend a welcome hug and kiss, which although had Hinata blushing like crazy also had her moaning in pleasure.

Although this generated shock from the Anbu it generated laughs from the other Jonin especially Shikamaru and Kiba who were grinning widely and collecting 20 ryou notes from their other Jonin comrades because they had won the bet on who Naruto would greet first Hinata or Tsunade. After finally having had enough Tsunade cleared her throat and said "Uzumaki Naruto"! Naruto Immediately stopped kissing Hinata and looked toward Tsunade and said "Oh hey Tsunade baa-chan what's up I didn't see you there, when did you get here, how you doing"?

this statement had all the Jonin rolling on the ground laughing, and the Anbu were all releasing a very high killing intent, all of which escaped Naruto's notice who quickly came over and give her a hug and said " I missed you baa-Chan, I am glad you finally got here". Smiling to herself she hugged him back then lifted his chin with her finger and... Punched him into the wall, creating a large crack in it.

Naruto got up immediately looking relatively unhurt except for the fact that his head had a large bruise on his head and said "what was that for Baa-Chan", "I hit you because you made me lose my bet, I also hit you because you thought it better to grope your girlfriend instead of greeting me this shows bad manners on your part and also because you were annoying me".

"Oh ok, alright I am sorry for not greeting you first but not for kissing Hinata-Chan", this comment earned him a deep blush from Hinata and a sigh of exasperation from Tsunade. "Ok, enough fun, let's get serious bring me up to speed on what has happened so far" After they did so Shikamaru asked "So how we going to play the field Milady"

"The best thing to do is act normal but be vigilant", she then pointed to Naruto and his fellow Jonin and said "look guys remember this is not our village and the rules are a bit different, but if a situation arises you should be ready and that means no holding back, fight to the best of your abilities but be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks, and that goes for the genin as well when they participate in the finals".

"Wait a minute, are you suggesting that the genin will also take part in battle, are you sure that is wise Hokage Sama" said one of the Anbu agents "I don't think it wise either Milady from a soldier's point of view they are only Genin after all they have hardly mastered the basic skills let alone to face battle".

"Hey are you underestimating our genin or our skills as sensei" said Naruto hotly, "your an Anbu agent you out of all people should know That age and rank has no bearing on skill and talent, in fact if I remember correctly wasn't my old sensei an Anbu Jonin captain at the age of 14 and that was even before he had the Sharingan, wasn't Itachi made an Anbu captain at the age of 13, hell, Chouji here at the age of 13 killed one of Orochimaru's elite guards who was listed as an A-rank criminal according to the Bingo Book.

Naruto was getting angry at the fact that these Anbu agents had the nerve to say his genin had only basic skills, so angry infact that he was giving off a killer intent so high it was making some of the Anbu flinch in fear. Hinata quickly tried to quell her beloved's temper by saying "shh, Naruto-kun calm down they are not insulting you or your students, they are speaking as experienced ninjas, and they are simply saying that it is dangerous to have Genin out on the battle field due to their lack of experience and skill".

"Let us give you a bit of an overview of our students" said Kiba who was also getting a bit miffed at someone underestimating his Genin, to be underestimated by the enemy was fine that was their misfortune but to be underestimated by the Anbu really got him mad.

one of my genin Kenpachi Zaraki is only a genin but is already a 3rd level blade master and was able to defeat a Jonin Mist ninja in a sword fight on a mission", "then we have Konohamaru Sarutobi a genin on My team said Naruto he mastered the Rasengan an A rank jutsu at the age of 12, at the age of 14 Tatsuki Arigawa can create a poison so complex it would tax even the abilities of the Anbu to figure out all the ingredients".

Shikamaru was getting tired of all this and finally lost his temper and said "enough everyone stop this pissing competition, shut up and calm down"

Naruto, Kiba the Anbu are right it is unwise to send inexperienced soldiers into battle, they are thinking as Anbu are supposed to how to create maximum damage with minimal casualties and both of you know that Konohamaru and Kenpachi don't know when to stop sometimes when in battle" he said looking at his friends, "however that being said, you Anbu agents should also know never to judge a book by its cover or a ninja by his rank as the case may be, I understand your reservations so how about this. I have an idea, if I may Milady"?

"Go ahead Shikamaru I am also curious to know how you plan to solve our little problem because the Anbu also bring up some good points". Said the sannin

"look guys" he said to the Anbu "all of the genin have been one of our students at one time or another so we know how good their skills are, but in order to make you understand I propose this how about you Anbu guys come along with the Hokage and check out their training and skills and after that the Hokage can make an informed decision, and remember guys we are not sure anything will even happen this is just a precaution".

"I agree with Shikamaru's suggestion this will help me with my decision".

Two weeks later

The finals for the chunin exams had finally arrived. The stands were filled with ninja and civilians alike; everyone was excited to get the fun underway. "Damn man this is so exciting, said Konohamaru he had forgone his typical outfit and had instead opted for a brown **Gi (karate uniform) **with a brown belt and black pants and black undershirt with his ninja sandals, "hey you think you have what it takes to win Pachi" he asked his best friend. you know it K-man I will see you in the final round" he said laughing and then came up to shake hands with his friends he then turned to Hirako and Kenshin, "hey guys tell me something is it just me or are you getting a strange vibe off of that rock nin". "I know what u mean Z-man that guy reminds of the boss man when he is in a bad mood".  
"I too have felt a disturbance with his chakra it seems very malicious and not entirely human, even my insects are reluctant to go near him", said Hirako.

"Hey, Konohamaru Ibiki ni san taught me how to learn what people are thinking from the way they look, stand and fight, and let me just say this my friend if you face him, in the finals end it quickly, and don't joke around, I have a bad feeling about this guy, i will say this much this guy has a lot of hate and is unfamiliar with the term mercy".

After the opening speeches and announcements the finals were ready to begin, "alright now ladies and gentlemen without further delay we now present to you the first match of the finals for the chunin exams, will everyone but the two contestants please leave the arena. Presenting Kenpachi Zaraki of the hidden leaf village vs. Inuyasha Yajirobe of the Hidden Sand village".

Kenpachi walked out towards the centre of the field he stood at "6ft 5" tall and looked very Physically fit he had a scar across one of his cheeks, and a dirty and scraggly looking beard with a mullet style haircut he was dressed in a black muscle t-shirt and black pants, with a green jacket and wrist warmers and ninja sandals with sword strapped to his back when he walked out into the middle of the stadium he looked up and winked at Tatsuki making her look at him with an expression of annoyance, but she had a light blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha on the other hand had on a sort of beige and brown colour Gi with a red undershirt with white hair in a stiff but short ponytail, he also was a tall guy he was 5ft 10 inches and had his sword tied at the waist.

The two competitors met in the middle and after bows and handshakes were exchanged the proctor explained the rules:

"Alright listen up you little punks my name is killer bee and I am the referee for this match this is a tournament style match there are no rules first one to give up, be defeated or die loses its simple as that , but if I think you have lost i call the match, is that clear"? Both ninja nodded ok good now "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN"

both ninja jumped apart and drew their katana, each sizing the other up and then almost in a flash both ninja ran towards each other with their swords drawn kicking up a cloud of dust both ninja met in the middle with a loud clang of metal against metal, eliciting a loud gasp from the audience.

* * *

A/N well it seems the finals have finally begun and the first match is already under way who will win Kenpachi or Inuyasha, both are skilled swordsman and fighters but who has the sharper blade and who has the superior skill find out next time on By Executive Orders


	16. Chapter 16: Kenpachi vs Inuyasha

I Don't Own Naruto or Its Characters

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

The stadium echoed with the sounds of clanging metal of the two swordsmen. When the dust cleared, they broke apart. Both of them had a deep gash across their face. "Damn you really cut me deep, you stupid son of a bitch," said Kenpachi with a maniacal grin after wiping the blood off his face. Inuyasha was also grinning madly with an equally large gash across his face. "Well I could say the same for you, you dumb bastard. Hey I got an idea," said Inuyasha, "you strike me as the kind of guy who likes to have fun in a fight, so am I, but we both know that if we fight at full strength we will make a bloody mess of ourselves." "I see what you're getting at." said Kenpachi. "So, you want to do it like that? Alright, I got no issues with that. Hell it might even make the fight more interesting. Not to mention that blood stains are a bitch to get rid of, so shall I say it or will you?" the leaf Nin asked? "Oh, please by all means you do it. You got first blood anyway," he then turned and called out to the proctor, who was standing a little ways off and looking amused.

The crowd, meanwhile, was getting restless due to the lack of fighting from the contestants, except for Kiba and the other Leaf Nin who were sitting in the front row of the stadium and truly enjoying the match. "Damn, that Sand Nin must be highly skilled for Kenpachi to want to fight like that, but then again it makes sense what with everything going on." "You mean he is going to fight like that?"Asked Tenten, who was sitting next to Lee "I never thought he would want to fight like that." she said. "Fight like what?" Lee asked, now intrigued at what surprise the two Genin were going to spring. "Is it some kind of jutsu, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked. "You will soon find out Hinata," her team-mate said.

Killer Bee came towards Inuyasha and asked: "What do you want kid?" "Look this bastard here, and I are going to do a ceremony of sorts, and we need you to be here and just witness it and say yes, ok?" He shrugged his shoulders and said: "Okay, sure."

Kenpachi nodded and said: "I Kenpachi Zaraki of the Leaf Village acknowledge your skill with a blade and in the interests of camaraderie and friendship; I hereby challenge you to non-lethal combat by Saikobuto. Do you so accept?" Inuyasha nodded and said: "I so accept, and hereby solidify my vow by blood and ask you to do the same." "I accept your vow and hereby confirm it in blood." So saying he took his blade and cut his hand, Inuyasha did the same.

Both Genin then did a hand sign above their blades which disappeared momentarily in a poof of smoke before reappearing. They both then turned towards Bee and said together: "Proctor, we hereby ask you to confirm our pledge by cutting your own palm and saying 'I hereby witness and approve of this deed'. Bee looked up at the Raikage for a second and got a nod of approval from A before taking out a kunai and cutting his palm and saying: "I hereby witness and approve of this deed". Up in the stands, everyone was confused, including the Hokage.

"What was that all about?" Tsunade asked. "What is a Saikobuto, and why did they do that ceremony?" She asked of her colleagues. It was Crow who answered first, and his voice showed admiration, though his face showed nothing due to his mask being on. "Milady, allow me to explain. What you just saw was a very old and almost forgotten tradition that was invented and first used by the samurai for when they found an opponent worthy enough of their skill. They would fight with inverted swords, meaning fighting with a sword where the sharp edge is facing away from the opponent; this technique was then picked up and used by the earliest ninja-swordsman when they fought nonlethal battles or when settling arguments with friends it is also used for training students in the art of Kendo by samurai and Shinobi alike".

"It is also one of the ways in which a swordsman acknowledges the skill of the other swordsman. For Shinobi, It is also an unspoken agreement that they will battle only with their sword and with no other technique or weapon It is also one of the basic skills taught to all swordsman be they shinobi or samurai that is why both these genin knew about this explained Crow. In this instance the fact that they have opted for this type of fight speaks highly of their abilities for Chunin." said Tenten explaining the same thing to her friends. While the two genin were finishing their preparations, Killer Bee using a jutsu to magnify his voice across the stands explained about what the genin were doing and the purpose of it.

The two Genin swordsmen now finished with their preparations had once again started again in earnest, each fighter matching the other blow for blow and strike for strike, each increasing their speed and ferocity of attacks. They were fighting so ferociously, that the earth around them was cracking. The two Genin spoke not a word, but were fully engrossed in their fight with expressions of intense joy evident on their faces. Kenpachi brought his sword to his side and then, swinging it sideways at his opponent, said: "**Konoha Kuma Tsume!" ("Leaf Bear Claw!**") Inuyasha brought up his sword in front of him with the blade pointed towards the ground and said: **"Suna Sasori Dageki!" (Sand Scorpion Strike!") **This effectively blocked his attack.

"Heh... I guess I got to step up my game," said Kenpachi. "So, what do you say we take off these heavy clothes we are wearing?" "Oh, so you noticed eh?" "Of course. I may be a bloodthirsty son of a bitch, but I am observant". "Besides, why don't we give the ladies up in the stands a little show?" he said with a lecherous grin. "Oh, I agree." Inuyasha said. "Who knows, maybe we might get lucky tonight." "I wouldn't mind getting myself some prime cloud-nin pussy. I have heard great things about their skill in bed." said Kenpachi."Besides, it might make her jealous, both swordsmen thought at the same time. Kenpachi then turned towards the audience and said loudly: "To all the ladies who want to see us take of our shirts holla!"

Suddenly it seemed the whole stadium burst into loud screams and cheers it seemed that all the teenage girls in the stands were shouting civilians and Kunoichi alike and clapping loudly all of them anxious. Tsunade thought to herself, "Oh great, another Jiraiya." She looked over at the other two Kages, who were looking on in interest. Looking over to the Raikage, she said: "Aren't you going to stop this, Raikage-sama?" "Please relax, Hokage-sama. They are only removing their weighted clothing." said Gaara. "Yes and at the same time they are acting like idiots." "They may be Shinobi but they are sill teenagers after all Hokage-sama. They are entitled to a little fun, and besides the young women seem to be enjoying It." said A. The Tsuchikage however remained silent "Yes, I suppose you are right." said Tsunade, and she settled back down in her seat.

The two Genin, meanwhile, had finished removing their weighted clothing, Kenpachi, his green jacket and wrist guards, and Inuyasha, his jacket and red under shirt, leaving both Genin in their mesh shirts, which did nothing to hide their broad shoulders and rock hard abs. "Well now, that feels a whole lot better," said Kenpachi "shall we continue?" "By all means, let us continue my friend."

Just like that, the two swordsmen seemed to disappear from view. They were moving so fast that the civilians could not even see them anymore, even a few of the shinobi had to concentrate to continue tracking their movements. They seemed to disappear from view completely for a second only to be seen once again on the other side of the arena, and so it went, the only evidence of their fight being the sound of clanging metal and cracking earth. "Damn. They are fast. Almost as fast as you are with your weights on, wouldn't you say so? Lee?" Shikamaru asked. "Yes, you are right, Shikamaru kun. They are about as fast as I am when I run at top speed with my weights on. Though they are still Genin, their speed is incredible. In fact, I would say that their weighted clothing weighs somewhere around 25 kilos, approximately 1/4 the weight of my ankle weights."

Soon the two Genin started to slow down and attack in a more traditional manner. This went on for about 15 minutes until finally: **"Suna ********Arashi** **Dageki!"**** (****Sand Storm Strike!")** Yelled Inuyasha turning his sword so many times in his hands, making it spin, kicking up sand yielding the name: **Sand Storm Strike**. Kenpachi countered with his own technique "**Konoha Jiten** ******Shikon"! (****Leaf Spinning Fang"!)** By running at full speed and spinning his sword in small and fast circular motions. He tried to block his opponents attack...

"CLANG" the whole crowd was shocked, including Kiba, who was surprised at the result, but Naruto reminded him to never assume anything. Kenpachi's sword had fallen from his hand and Kenpachi was lying on the ground with Inuyasha pointing his sword at his throat.

"Winner: Inuyasha Yajirobe of the Hidden Sand village"

"Heh. I guess you won, you slimy little bastard." Kenpachi said with a smile on his face "Yea I guess I did, you stupid son of a bitch." Inuyasha said helping his opponent off the ground. The two ninja shook hands with a smile that was full of respect and acknowledgment. "Rematch next time we meet?" "You know it." said Inuyasha. Kenpachi then lifted Inuyasha onto his shoulders and said: "Winner: the slimy bastard from the Sand village!" he said with a smile on his face. The two ninjas left the ring laughing their heads off to a joke one had told the other with the winner on the loser's shoulders. No doubt those two would definitely make Chunin.


	17. Chapter 17:Konoha is invaded

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

Konoha is invaded

In Konoha

A series of explosions rocked the Hidden Village of The Leaves; the whole village was full of burning buildings and enemy ninja. It seemed that war had once again come to Konoha

Flashback

30 minutes before

it was another regular day in Konoha except for the fact that a large group of Grass ninja and sound ninja had infiltrated the village, and had caused widespread destruction, their presence had not gone un noticed, they had been spotted by the advance guard scouting teams who had tried to engage them but lost and died with only a handful of ninja had managed to get back to the village, they were barely able to make it in time and were soon spotted by the gate guards who quickly carried them to the wounded ninja to the hospital after getting all the information, and just as fast the signal went out alerting all ninja to the impending invading ninja force.

The ninja upon hearing the whistle signal sent by one of the Anbu suddenly lost their jovial smiles and produced their weapons from their weapons' pouches and rushed towards their battle stations all points of entry and exit to and from the village, were closed and doubly secured with more ninja arriving at the entrance and exits

Might Gai was the first on the scene, and met Anko on the way and told her to take 2 Anbu squads and help the academy teachers and students help the civilians into the shelters, Kakashi arrived soon after with Kurenai and other Jonin and Anbu, a plan was quickly formed between the Jonin., the ninja split off into 4 man cells and raced out of the village to meet the invading force of invading ninja, while most of the enemy ninja were stopped or forced into a fight just outside of Konoha's gates some were still able to infiltrate the village and causing destruction on their way.

-x-

The Clan Leaders all took up their respective positions in the village, meanwhile the group of Might Gai and other Jonin had finally reached the outskirts of the village ad intercepted the invading force of Sound, Rock and Grass ninja, "well would you look at that it seems we have found a couple of leaf ninja" said one of the sound ninja in a condescending voice, the invaders quickly took up their position and began fighting the shinobi of the leaf.

"What the hell I thought the Sound Village had been dissolved after the war on Akatsuki"? Gai said aiming a roundhouse kick towards a grass ninja's skull and connecting. Kakashi just shrugged and said "it makes no difference at the moment for now we have to stop them we can ask questions later".

"Hah, shows you know", said one of the sound ninja attacking Kurenai with a kunai and managed to scratch her arm before she moved away

"After the war Kabuto sama was injured and came back to Otogakure to heal his injuries and become stronger and after that he eventually found many wandering or rogue ninja who for some reason or another wanted something some wanted revenge, some wanted power, some just wanted to cut loose and kill", "however they all had one thing in common they each had some kind of a grudge with the 5 great nations". "Now then I assume you won't be letting us pass will you" said one of the grass ninja with false kindness".

"You may assume right" said Kakashi with mock politeness, "I am afraid the only way you will enter the village is over our dead bodies" said one of the Anbu Ninja.

"Well that is just fine with us" said a grass ninja allow me to full fill your wish, **"Ninpou yaiba kusa"!** **("Ninja art: blades of grass"!)** As soon as he finished his jutsu the grassy field where the ninja were battling suddenly became a field of spiky blades with blades as sharp as knives floating in the air.

"Heh, is the best you got some spiky grass"? "I'll get rid of both you and this grass in one move" said Aoba after going through some hand signs and taking a deep breath he said "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"!(****"Fire style: Great Fireball Technique")** effectively turning both the jutsu and its caster into a pile of ashes..

-x-

In Kumo the second match was about to begin Konohamaru Sarutobi Vs. Noitra, both fighters entered the ring after explaining the rules the proctor jumped back and said: "Hajime", Konohamaru jumped back and threw some kunai and small shuriken at his opponent hoping to get some information about his opponent from the way he dodged, but he was surprised when Noitra just took it there and said " heh, is that all you got fool, some kunai and shuriken and actually expect to hit me with that".

Konohamaru was surprised that his enemy didn't dodge but soon recovered and said "I get it now you're using some kind of jutsu", well it won't work on me, saying this he created a couple of **Kage Bunshin (shadow clones)** and attacked his enemy amass, however Noitra was able to quickly defeat the clones, but failed to see Konohamaru coming in fast and punching him in the gut and shattering his stone shield jutsu, Noitra was dazed for a moment and had to shake his head to clear the stars.

he soon started laughing maniacally and took out a scroll from his weapons pouch and with a poof his weapon appeared in his hand a double headed battle axe, "alright you stupid son of a bitch let's see you hit me now" Noitra said swinging his great axe around and missing Konohamaru's jugular by a whisker, taking out a scroll from his own weapons pouch and making a quick hand sign he unsealed his own weapon: his monkey staff, and blocked Noitra's attack just in time, _what the hell is up with guy he is movements are sloppy and erratic it seems all he wants to do is cut my head off or otherwise kill me I guess I better get him before he gets me I really didn't want to break out that jutsu but I guess i have to if i want to win the young Sarutobi thought to himself, st_epping a few steps back he made few hand signs and said **"Kage Bunshin No jutsu"! (Shadow Clone Jutsu"!)** the clones then attacked and gathered around Noitra and said "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"!("****Fire style: Great Fireball Technique")** the rock nin was engulfed in flames when the flames subsided the original came rushing towards Noitra with a Rasengan in his hand and shoved it into his stomach and causing the rock nin to fall to his knees.

The whole audience was in shock, not only had they seen a genin perform a high level Fire Technique but also they had seen said Genin perform a high level A rank ninjutsu that originally belonged to the 4th Hokage, this fact brought back some very unhappy memories for some of the people in the crowd especially one Civilian, however, in just a few seconds the Rock Nin was back on his feet and was suffering from burns,

"gahhh that hurt you son of a bitch even with my **"Iwa Ishi Toku no jutsu" (Earth Stone Shield Jutsu")** in place you managed to harm me but now no more Mr. nice guy I am going to kill now" and so saying he started to go through a couple of hand signs and his appearance became more gruesome, up in the stands one of the civilians was looking on in horror and said to himself "not now you idiot it's still a little too early, damn stupid kid activating the seal".

Suddenly the people in the stands started dropping asleep, for no reason, "Naruto-kun do you feel that"? "Yea its genjutsu, it seems the party is about to begin", everyone put their hands together and said "Kai" almost at the same time, can you tell who is doing the casting Hinata-chan" Lee asked his friend softly." "No, I am afraid I can't whoever it is hiding their chakra signatures, can you or Akamaru Kun sniff them out Kiba-kun:"? "Nope there are too many smells here and I don't know what exactly too look for", suddenly a group of Earth ninja attacked the group, but were quickly eliminated.

Up in the kage tower the Rai, Ho and Kazekage were fighting enemy earth ninja and the Tsuchikage and there also seemed to be some kind of triangular barrier jutsu that was preventing Anbu agents from trying to help their leaders. the ninja of Cloud, Leaf and Sand were worried for their respective leaders but there was nothing they could do so instead they concentrated on the enemy in front of them, though they were worried they knew that their leaders were not ninja to be taken lightly and so trusting in their strength the ninja continued to battle in their name.

In the Kage box

When the genjutsu had been cast on the audience in the stands the Ho, Rai and Kazekage were about to enter the battle when they were stopped by the Tsuchikage and his comrades to battle, "what is the meaning of this Tsuchikage-dono" said A in an angry voice.

"What does it look like you stupid fool, its WAR, now I am afraid I can't have you three kages helping, so why not stay here instead and fight me" said the Tsuchikage removing his hat and robes, which revealed him to be none other than Yagiro Hokumara, his two "Anbu agents" did the same revealing themselves to be the two councillors of Iwagakure: Misora Hibari and Matsushita Tomoyasu.

"So it seemed the rumours were true" said Gaara "there was a military take over orchestrated by you" he said looking at Yagiro, "my you seem very informed Kazekage-sama" said Yagiro his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Heh, I guess that means you named yourself kage then, well I guess that was the only way you could ever hope to become Tsuchikage after all" said Tsunade, "the fact that you are even invading speaks volumes about you" said Tsunade, "about your stupidity that is what with teaming up with Kabuto" the busty leader said.

"Hahaha why don't we let the battle decide the measure of my intelligence" said Yagiro "now let us begin" and so saying the three Iwa ninja began a series of hand signs and soon a triangular pyramid type barrier was erected, "this is a special type of barrier said Yagiro it is not an ordinary barrier because this barrier has been constructed so that the only way it will fall is if all three of us are dead".

"Is that all we have to do is kill you three idiots and this barrier falls well then what are we waiting for let the battle begin" said Gaara and so saying the battle of the kages had begun.

-x-

.

"So what's the plan sensei" said Tatsuki kicking an enemy ninja in the head, Kiba answered her, "the plan is that for now we attack all enemy ninja, seeing as there are 8 of us and 8 of you I want each one of you to pair up with one of us and fight very simple, very straightforward",

Meanwhile, Noitra had collapsed halfway during his transformation and Konohamaru was about to attack when he heard sounds of battle coming from the stands, suddenly Noitra's teammates appeared and carried him off into the woods with his opponent gone he was about to give chase when he heard Naruto say "Yo Konohamaru get up here fast", in a flash of leaves Konohamaru along with the rest of the Leaf Genin appeared besides their sensei.

"Hey what's the plan boss" said Konohamaru drop kicking a sound ninja who had just tried to attack Moegi, "the plan is that you're going to finish your fight with that Noitra kid and Shino will also be going with you", "hey I don't need any help in fighting, boss I can take him on my own".

"Well will you look at that: the son of the legendary Fourth Hokage I will kill you today and end the Namikaze line once and for all" the earth ninja said with an evil grin on his face. "You know if I had a dime for every time someone threatened to kill me or wanted me dead I would be the richest man in the world, Now how about you shut up and die": "Shadow clone jutsu, the clones went to attack the earth nin but were quickly demolished. "Heh is that the best you got a couple of shadow clones or is it that you're too scared to fight me" the rock Nin said with an evil smirk.

"Oh no I wasn't scared I was just preparing my signature jutsu maybe you have heard of it you know being a Rock Nin and all", turning his attention to the leaf ninja's hand he saw a swirling ball of chakra using his speed he disappeared in a flash of yellow and planted his Rasengan right in the earth ninja's face "goodbye you stupid idiot, Rasengan"!

* * *

A/N: well it seems war has finally started so what is going to happen now? Find out next time on By Executive Orders


	18. Chapter 18: Grass vs Leaf

I Don't Own Naruto or Its Characters

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

Grass vs. Leaf

In Konoha

despite their best efforts the leaf ninja were not able to keep the sound and grass ninja from entering the village and wreaking havoc although the enemy ninja were met with heavy resistance inside the village as well most of the sound ninja were able to get through the front line and started targeting the civilians but were quickly stopped by the member of the Nara and Akimichi clan.

A fierce battle was waged among the ninja but unfortunately the leaf ninja were not able to deal much damage to them because for some reason all physical attacks were absorbed by their bodies and because of this the leaf ninja were wasting more energy and chakra, although the Yamanaka  
"**Shinranshin No Jutsu" (Mind Destruction Jutsu") **worked on the sound ninja there were not many of them that could use the jutsu effectively due to the large amount of chakra it took to maintain the jutsu, with the leaf ninja injured and out of chakra the sound ninja quickly decimated their opponents leaving the leaf ninja for dead, until they were rescued by their comrades and taken to the hospital.

-x-

Sakura and Ino were at the hospital with Shizune and the other doctors who were helping to heal the Wounded, the hospital was being guarded by Anbu guards, the leaf kunoichi and doctors were barely able to keep up with the incoming patients especially Ino who had a lower chakra capacity not to mention the fact that she hadn't been practicing her medical skills as frequently as Sakura since being reassigned to Anbu HQ, after popping a food pill she resumed her efforts on healing one of the chunin who were injured in battle, "Hey Ino-pig how are you holding up you seem to be panting a little too much, maybe all that research at Anbu HQ has made you lose your edge" she said in a cocky voice, "ha, you wish billboard brow I'm just as good as you are if not better" Ino told her eternal rival forcefully.

"Hey, shut up and concentrate you two" Shizune told her young charges forcefully this is not the time to be arguing now concentrate properly and remember you hold the lives of your patients in your hands now Ino give me and Sakura one of your new Food Pills we are both running low on chakra".

After eating the food pills the 3 kunoichi resumed the healing of their patients when suddenly a large explosion outside the hospital captured their attention. Sai along with Yamato was in charge of the security at the hospital, after conferring with Yamato and making sure that all the patients were safe Sai along with Yumi lead a squad of Anbu agents to battle the invading leaf and sound ninja attacking the hospital.

Neji, was having a very bad today it had started when he was at the Hyuuga mansion he had just returned two days ago from a special S rank mission and was looking forward to just taking it easy by having a nice meditation session along with his uncle Hiashi when an Anbu messenger arrived telling them that the village was under attack and that they were to gather every available ninja from the Hyuuga clan and after briefly discussing the situation with Hiashi: Neji lead the Branch family Hyuuga members with the co leadership of Ko and entered the battle field while Hiashi gathered the Main Branch family members.

The ninja dispersed themselves across the village with some of them going to the academy to help escort the academy students and civilians to the underground bunkers, after encountering enemy ninja Neji and his clansmen began to fight, however while fighting the enemy he was challenged to battle by a man named Kotobuki Hikaruwho was a sound ninja, he wanted to fight Neji because Neji had killed his brother who had once been a ninja working for Akutsuki. Neji happily agreed to fight him, getting into his gentle fist stance he began to fight the rogue ninja.

30 minutes later

Neji, was panting hard his Byakugan was active and he had used the 64 palms technique many times but to no effect even when he cut off one of his limbs they just grew right back. on top of that the guy had a cursed seal on his neck, 'pant' how are you so powerful, why aren't my attacks working on you" he demanded of his enemy.

"Heh, you seem confused you're wondering why your gentle fist style isn't working, fear not I shall tell you the reason why he said to Neji, you see when I heard of my brother being defeated by you I was devastated afterwards I trained hard trying to defeat you but it want until I met Kabuto that I truly realised how difficult my goal was, so with his help I learned and studied all I could find about the Gentle Fist Technique, and ways to beat it",

"I realised that the Gentle Fist depends mostly on closing the chakra points, which incapacitated the user, so after researching and training I found a way to nullify the effect, when hit by your technique I take my remaining chakra and start to gather it in my stomach and then release it all at once in a bomb like manner", however even after all this I still wasn't strong enough so with the help of Kabuto, he created a Curse seal similar to Orochimaru's but with only 1 level. So you see as long as you rely on your proud gentle fist tactics you shall never defeat me".

Neji was shocked but quickly recovered and soon started smiling like a certain Inuzuka he knew "well then as a certain friend of mine would say let's dance bitch". So saying he suddenly disappeared from view to the astonishment of his enemy, he suddenly appeared behind him and said **"****Konoha Senpū****!"(" Leaf Whirlwind!")**. Kotobuki narrowly escaped the young Hyuuga's attacks, seeing his enemy's astonishment he smiled and said come now you truly didn't expect me to just lie down and play dead did you, now how about we get serious, saying so he took out a scroll from his weapons' pouch and after smearing his blood on the seal threw it in the air, he then jumped up into the air and both he and the scroll disappeared in momentary flash of smoke, when he re-appeared his injuries were gone and in his hand he held what seemed like a very odd weapon to his opponent for in his hand Neji held what seemed to be a Trident, with a dangerous smile on his face he said "ready for round 2"?

Elsewhere

The clan leaders were all at their designated checkpoints throughout the village observing and directing the battle with the clan leaders looking up and directing the battle from their viewpoints, after seeing the enemy and their fighting capabilities it was decided that the Inuzuka and Aburame clan would engage the Grass ninja due to their specialty in engaging multiple targets at a time while the Hyuuga and Nara clan members were tasked with fighting the Sound ninja due to the sound ninja having curse seals the Hyuuga with their Byakugan and the Nara clan with their quick thinking and intelligence and shadow jutsu would be able to fight them in a more even manner with less friendly causalities, while the Akimichi clan was tasked with protecting important outposts such as the Hokage tower and Anbu HQ with their brute strength and special brand of ninjutsu they would be able to protect the important outposts and also provide cover for the Anbu.

The Yamanaka Clan with their "Shintenshin No Jutsu" ("Mind Body Switch Technique") were able to enter the Minds of enemy commanders and gain important information and cause them to order their troops into different traps and chokepoints throughout the Village.

The Inuzuka and Hyuuga Clan members also had secondary duties as medical corpsman identifying and transporting injured allied ninja of the battlefield, all in all things were mainly under control except for the fact that the sound Ninja were proving to be very difficult to kill let alone injure.

However unknown to them there was yet another problem because a large group of grass ninja had been able to escape detection and had made it to the underground tunnels where the civilians and academy students were being guarded by the Academy Chunin and those of the Akimichi clan.

The Grass ninja had almost made it inside all the way past the guards but had unfortunately been discovered at the last moment, and unfortunately for them the person who had discovered them was none other than Mitarashi Anko and Iruka Umino. Iruka quickly raised the alarm "Intruder alert guys we have intercepted a group of grass ninja and are fighting them, all available ninja in the vicinity report to these coordinates'" after being given the co-ordinates many Ninja from the Akimichi clan had gathered and were fighting the enemy Iruka was also fighting fiercely and thanks to his tactics of setting up explosives and traps most enemy ninja had fallen into them.

Iruka was fighting Jonin level ninja from the grass village and he seemed to be having a bit of a hard time, only landing one blow for every three of their blows this continued on for a few minutes until Iruka had enough and after making a quick hand sign he said **"Ninpou: Sen'eijashu"!** ("**Ninja Art:** **Striking Shadow Snakes**"!)Suddenly a large group of snakes jumped out of his sleeves and quick as lightning the snakes sank their fangs into the enemy's necks and killing them almost instantly before retreating back into the shadows from where they came. _"Damn it! Seems Iruka-Kun is having a good time over there"_ Anko thought to herself.

"**Ninja Art:** **Striking Shadow Snakes**" was the last words most of the grass ninja heard before they were killed by the snakes coming out from anko's sleeve, although the leaf ninja had the superior skills they were being pushed back due to the superior numbers of the Grass ninja, both Anko and Iruka were fighting off grass ninja but were being pushed back until they were back to back, even though they were in a middle of a battle it didn't stop Anko from being frisky and grabbing Iruka's ass. Iruka jumped and said "we are in the middle of a battle, woman cant you concentrate on them instead of my ass, really Anko chan is sex all you think of" Iruka asked.

Hey it's your fault Iruka-kun for having such a hot body she told him adopting a schoolgirl voice she said I'm sorry Iruka sensei I should be punished badly please punish me Iruka sensei by fucking my naughty pussy and ass". "*Sigh*you are really hope less you know that right"? "If we ever get out of this mess I promise to fuck you so hard and so many times you won't be able to walk properly for a week"? Still in her school girl voice she said "is that a promise Iruka sensei, will you really fuck me senseless"? "Yes it is Anko chan and to emphasise his point he quickly fondled her breasts and kissed her on the lips. "Anyway it seems to be too many ninja for us to handle alone so why don't we call the siblings what do you say Anko"?

Turning serious Anko said: "You can't mean those two, Iruka-kun"? "You know how they can be sometimes". I know babe and you know I would not be suggesting this if we had any other options" I guess you're right, but it will drain me of most of my chakra" Anko told her lover.

"Don't worry about that I have the some soldier pills we can use later, so then let us get it on" Iruka told the crazy snake lady, "all right fine let's do it", so saying both ninja cut their thumbs until a trickle of blood came out, after spreading it on their fingers they made a series of hand signs and said together "**Ninpou**:** Kuchiyose no jutsu"(** **Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu)** and slammed their palms on the ground a split second later two huge puffs of smoke appeared, the grass ninja stopped momentarily to see what had been summoned and when the smoke cleared the grass ninja were frozen in fear.

* * *

A/N: it seems Anko and Iruka have hooked up over the years and Anko seems to have a weird school girl fetish and insatiable appetite for sex. Well now it seems that Iruka and Anko have both been cornered and have been forced to use a Kuchiyose jutsu, who have they summoned and why are the Kusa Nin frozen in fear, will Iruka fulfil his promise of fucking Anko hard and senseless. Find out next time on By Executive Orders.


	19. Chapter 19: War comes To Kumo

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

WAR COMES TO KUMO

The leaf and cloud ninja were battling against ninja from the earth and sound village they were at a disadvantage in numbers because many ninja had gotten caught in the genjutsu, not to mention that the allied ninja were trying to fight in an enclosed area and trying to protect the civilians at the same time which left little room for movement.

After barely dodging one of the earth ninja's jutsu they were caught in an attack by the sound ninja and had to be saved by one of the Kumo Nin. Suddenly one of the Kumo Nin came out with a plan it was relatively simple: the Kumo ninja would fight the earth ninja because with their lightning jutsu they would have an advantage over Earth, Rock and Sand jutsu, while the leaf ninja would fight the Sound ninja who they had experience fighting before.

Now that they knew who they had to fight all that was remaining was how would they fight because along with them they had 9 genin 1 of whom was not able to fight, "alright this is how we go about it ok, Konohamaru I want you to go with Shino and finish your fight with that Noitra kid I have a bad feeling about him. That kid is not your typical genin, he reminds me of Gaara when I fought him all those years ago, he has the same eyes", Naruto commented to his comrades..

"Hey I can handle him on my own boss, I don't need Shino sensei to help me" the young Sarutobi ninja told his sensei, "besides you guys need all the Jonin available to fight these guys" he commented.

"Hey, stick to the plan Konohamaru you remember the plan don't you?" Naruto asked his young protégé. Konohamaru nodded his head in understanding and along with Shino disappeared through the hole in the wall Kiba had created earlier when attacking the enemy

Flashback

after watching the genin training the Hokage had come to the decision that the genin would be told of the upcoming potential situation, after telling them about all this she had told them that they had the option to not participate in the battle, however they all wanted to fight and help their sensei, and so accordingly it was decided to have each genin team up with one Jonin, after talking it over with the Hokage and his fellow Jonin and depending on their fighting styles and abilities Shikamaru decided on the teams as such.

"This is how it's going to be" said Shikamaru "there are 9 of you genin brats but only 8 of us, however since Chiruku here can't fight that makes 8 of you and 8 of us, he looked back towards the Hokage and got a nod, so each of you guys will pair up with one of us if a battle should come and remember this is not a small task this is real battle where there are no rules, no ring and no proctors when you lose you don't get disqualified you die, it's as simple as that so make sure you listen to us".

He turned to Kenpachi and said "Zaraki you're with me, with your skill with the sword and your large chakra reserves you're going to be with me, also since I am a distance fighter and you are a close range fighter our teamwork will work best".

"Next Hirako you will be partnered with Rock Lee with your scouting and your provenance in your clan's ninjutsu will go together with Lee very well.

"After that is Hanabi, with your skills set you're going to team up with Tenten because with her accuracy with weapons and your Byakugan you can take out your enemy faster and more accurately. Shino will team up with Konohamaru because with his scouting skills and your Taijutsu skills you will be able to fight smart, not to mention if you're anything like your sensei you're going to find yourself in the thick of it with the odds against you"

Moegi you will team up with Hinata with Hinata's Byakugan and your skill in medical jutsu and super strength you will be able to defeat your enemies in a single strike similar to Tenten and Hanabi, Udon you will team up with Kiba your skill with traps and ink beasts coupled with Kiba's Taijutsu you two will be very effective fighters" said the shadow man.

"Tatsuki you will team up with Naruto with your skills in poison and acid jutsu you will be able to create openings through which Naruto will be able to attack", Shikamaru said turning to the raven haired girl who nodded her understanding.

"Finally Kenshin you're going to saddle up with Chouji, while he hits high you hit low, with you being trained by Ibiki himself you're going to be good at extracting info from the enemy not to mention you having a medical background you will be a good match for Chouji, besides that I also want you to be in contact with Udon so that you can provide him with valuable info that he can send us via his ink beasts, is that understood" he said turning to both Udon and Kenshin

"Ossu" Shikamaru Sensei"

It was then that the Hokage spoke:"Everyone listen up, if battle and enemy ninja come your going to participate in this battle their will only be two choices either win and live or lose and die, the enemy we will face will be very skilled and very strong and they will have only 1 thing on their minds to destroy or be destroyed.

"Normally Genin don't usually participate in war but you are very talented for your age, but don't get cocky and remember while you may be smart and talented it is not a substitute for experience each of your Jonin commanders have faced battle numerous times and have come out victorious in battle and even if they lost they learned something in the process".

"Remember you are shinobi and as shinobi your main goal in battle is to kill the enemy quickly without wasting energy, so if that means that to kill the enemy you have to strike from behind you do so, if it means saving yourself, and always remember that you will be under the command of your Jonin sensei at all times is that understood?" She asked the genin who all nodded. "Good then now back to training."

END FLASHBACK

"Chiruku unfortunately you can't fight but there is still plenty you can do" said Kiba, there are many other ninja who have fallen under the genjutsu spell so you have the responsibility of breaking the genjutsu spell on them so that they can fight, and after that help protect the civilians and the nobles and Daimyo, you can't use your Ninjutsu here but you can still use Taijutsu and your weapons so use them. Is that clear?" Kiba asked his wounded student Chiruku nodded and said "yes sensei I won't let you down" he said enthusiastically.

"Good, make sure you don't" Kiba said before looking up at the Kage tower looking up he saw the village leaders were fighting their opponents, Lee noticed his friend's expression and said " don't worry Kiba-kun they are the Kage after all they are not pushovers, Kiba nodded and said "yea your right Lee" Kiba said, after creating an opening the leaf ninja spread out to find their targets with a huge and malicious grin on their faces hunting season was now officially open.

In the kage box

"The only way to get out of this pyramid barrier is to kill you" said Gaara, "well then that will make my job a whole lot easier" he said with a sadistic grin.

"That's what you think you stupid little brat" said Misora Hibari. "Hold on Hibari I think our opponents deserve to know why they are going to die, turning to the 3 kages he said "it's pretty simple you see " Kumo, Konoha, and Suna have grown too powerful what with Kumo and Konoha retaining their Jinchuuriki after the war.

"Not to mention Suna having allied themselves with Konoha, so when I kill the Kazekage I will take over Suna and make sure that Suna becomes one with Iwa just as it once was all those many years ago when Iwa had been created. As for Konoha I want to see it burn to the ground especially since both the third and fourth Hokage destroyed my family.

"No one can deny me my revenge today not even the gods in the heavens above and when I defeat the Raikage it will just be the icing on the cake it is also the reason I hooked up with Kabuto because I knew Kabuto had a grudge against The leaf and Naruto Namikaze so in one shot I get to end the Namikaze bloodline and the village hidden in the leaves, now enough chit-chat let us begin this fight". The crazy Nin said.

The three kages began to fight their respective opponents Gaara was facing Misora Hibari a water user, A was fighting against Matsushita. Swordsman against swordsman while Tsunade fought Yagiro Homura, the three kages had finally begun to fight.

Meanwhile

The leaf genin were having a splendid time not only were they actually getting to fight they were actually getting to fight without holding back and were up against some strong opponents, Kenpachi was just slaughtering sound enemies left and right because thanks to Shikamaru strategies he was acting like a spear.

Shikamaru was able to pinpoint the enemies strategy and fighting styles and was quickly able to devise counter strategies and with Kenpachi around all Shikamaru had to do was point and say the magic words " go crazy and have fun" and Kenpachi would go forth and either kill them or maim them depending on the situation and because he was only using his swordsmanship skills and basic Taijutsu he wasn't burning much chakra and also since Shikamaru didn't have to actively fight that much He was saving chakra although with the long shadows cast by the natural surroundings of the village Shikamaru was able to quickly pierce and strike his opponents from any direction.

Which caused his enemies to do one of two things either get caught in his jutsu and die or they would try and run away only to be caught and quickly killed by Kenpachi, as for the few enemies who did try to kill Shikamaru they would be quickly killed by His trench knives, not only was Kenpachi holding his own against many skilled ninja but also his attacks were making it look like he was on a rampage when in fact the opposite was true, "_that boy has unbelievable strength"_ thought Shikamaru to himself while dodging an attack.

Suddenly Kenpachi was stopped by a large Earth ninja wielding a katana he introduced himself as Miyamoto Musashi. He was a tall man with roguish features and had an Iwa headband on his head, "I was wondering who was slaughtering these ninja now I see it is nothing but a young genin ha! I will make quick work of you, and that idiotic looking Nara" he said boastfully. Shikamaru immediately recognized the man and said to Kenpachi "Zaraki be careful that man is a Jonin in the Hidden Rock Village and is a master swordsman in his own right and has been marked as a very dangerous man". He told his young charge, "is that so said Kenpachi with an evil grin well then please do come and try."

The man suddenly got irritated and said "oh so the small little genin wants to play tough huh alright let's see how you deal with this" and so saying he made a couple of hand signs and said "******Ishi**** Bunshin No Jutsu!" ("Stone Clone Jutsu!")** Kenpachi Just smirked and said "alright then bring it I'm not afraid of any clone" and so saying he used his speed to slash the clone and the clone was cut in half and fell down only to join together again and stand up again "what the hell is that thing" asked the Genin.

Hehehehe "this clone is no ordinary clone for you see the beauty of this clone is that no matter how much it is damaged or cut it simply joins together again and keeps on fighting" , oh is that so well then allow me to Even the odds a bit, and so saying he cut his finger and went through a series of hand signs and said "**Ninpou**:** Kuchiyose no jutsu"("Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu")** when the smoke cleared the Earth ninja saw that the young Genin had summoned a 7 ft tall bear with a nasty looking sword in his hand, **"Yo sup Pachi what'd you call me" **for the bear asked his summoner, before he could answer he was forced to block an attack from Musashi and his earth clone, no time for explanations man , but long story short I need my other blade to fight this guy and this guy has some weird kind of jutsu that allows him to make a clone that regenerates itself when struck, now less chitchat and more fighting" he said in a very serious voice.

"Now hand me my blade and get to work" he said forcefully "war has come to town and we are in the right fucking middle of it". **"understood"**, the summoned animal said with a grin and with a single hand sign summoned a sealed scroll, and handed it to the genin, who then spread some of his blood on the seal to open it and made a hand sign to extract his other blade, he then stared at his enemy and said "sorry about that I had to get something he said pointing to his blade", by normal standards you could not call it a katana because for one it looked like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana" and no proper hilt it had no tsuba; what Kenpachi was holding was the cloth-wrapped tang it had a black blade with a silver edge.

"Hehehehe you call that a blade why that isn't a blade it's a butchers cleaver" the earth nin said with a nasty laugh, his laugh was cut short as he had narrowly missed his having his head cut off by the genin's blade "man, what is it with you people, you never shut up, and for your information yes, this is a blade however it is a very special blade". Do you know why my blade looks like this it's because it was made from a bear's claw and as such is named **"Kuma no Tsume"(Bear claw)****.**

Now that you know this let's fight, before Kenpachi got into his stance he turned to his summoned partner and said to him said "hey Kumashiro I got a message from the Hokage for you"

"**oh yeah what's that"** asked the bear with peaked interest while easily maiming a ninja who dared come close to him, the message is "Hunting season is open go crazy and have fun but don't make too big a mess" he told the bear.

"**Damn you sure about that Dawg"!** He asked with a maniacal grin, "I quote those words directly!" the young genin said with an equally maniacal grin. **"Well then far be it for me to disobey the words of the Hokage"** said the young bear sharpening his claws on a nearby tree trunk and so saying jumped into the fray of attacking shinobi and made quick work of them, in a few moments the group of twenty shinobi were lying around the battle field bleeding profusely from claw and bite marks and missing various body parts.

Kenpachi then began to fight the real Musashi while Kumashiro began to fight his clone, the earth nin also started to get serious and said alright "I'll kill you and then that little bear as well and then ill skin him and put his pelt in front of my fire place!", Kenpachi grinned sadistically "well you can certainly try" and started his fight with the ninja in earnest.

The two ninja started their fight at first Musashi wasn't taking the fight seriously but after being nearly killed a couple of times he began to fight serious and the speed of his attacks increased but to his astonishment the young Genin was matching him blow for blow and not only that but thanks to his cleaver like blade he was able to block most of his attacks and getting in a few blows himself he was able to injure the rock ninja.

Shikamaru on the other hand was having a hard time because he was having to fight in an enclosed area with limited shadows and with the Sound and Earth ninja ganging up on him and he was quickly losing chakra and weapons, also with the sound waves being given off by the sound ninja his balance and equilibrium was bad, finally after getting hit by another blast of sound waves he fell to his knees his balance now lost, not to mention that he was almost completely out of chakra, the ninja were now ganging up on him and were about impale him, _"heh, damn I'm about to die when I just got married I didn't even get time for my honeymoon, heh what a Drag , sorry Temari I guess I lost__.__"_

Naruto had only one thing on his mind: finding and killing Kabuto, after spotting him briefly in the stands Kabuto had ran off and quickly disappeared into the crowd, after taking off with Tatsuki he had her and a couple of shadow clones take care of the enemy ninja coming toward them. Tatsuki had been given strict orders: _don't waste chakra don't waste times take your enemy down as quickly and efficiently as possible__._

Although Tatsuki wasn't having trouble with either Killing her enemies or keeping up with her sensei but she was confused as to why Naruto was so obsessed with him, so she asked him: "hey sensei, why are you so obsessed and worried about this Kabuto guy I mean, sure he may be powerful but not as powerful as you I mean you were strong enough to even tame the Kyuubi inside of you, so compared to that how strong can he really be" she asked naively.

"Let me give you a little lesson Tatsuki the most crucial thing you must know in battle is to **NEVER EVER** underestimate your opponent because while they may not be as strong as you or as smart as you they might find a way to turn the tables on you and many of my enemies have found that out to their misfortune".

"That said as to why I am so worried about Kabuto let me make it simple take all the medical expertise of the Hokage, the knowledge of how to mix and match poisons of Shizune, the Intelligence of Shikamaru and the Ruthlessness of Anko Mitarashi when she is pissed off, and all the ninjutsu of Orochimaru. Now I want you to take all those things and combine them into one body and you get Kabuto".

"Trust me Tatsuki Chan I am not easily worried but that man I am truly worried about that man, this man is powerful enough to take my Rasengan at point blank range and lived to tell about it". "In some ways it's my fault he survived this long" he told the young Genin, "now less talking and more fighting, there are some enemy ninja trying to sneak behind us. So act quickly and get rid of them Kabuto should be just ahead", right sensei **"Ninpou: Gaidoku Unka!" ("Ninja Art Poison Fog!") **Tatsuki said spewing a very heavy and smog of purple colored smoke that was actually poison that killed everything it came in contact with including most of the enemy ninja although the ones that escaped the fog were not able to escape the poison tipped senbon needles.

Deep Within the Forest Of Death of Kumo

Konohamaru and Shino had finally caught up with Noitra and on the way they found his two teammates dead and almost cut in half from Noitra's axe after following the bloody trail where they found Noitra and another Jonin waiting for them Konohamaru was itching to fight so he said with a gleeful grin "so how we going to do this guys he asked his opponents one on one or two on two, either way works for me cuz either way I'm going to kick your asses". "Heh, don't get cocky brat, but no you will fight Noitra here and I will fight this guy, and then when we are done with you, you're going to wish you never crossed our paths", the rock Jonin said with a smirk. "Very well if it is an individual fight you want then let us begin" Shino said taking his stance.

Noitra was also about to attack the leaf genin when he said "hey Noitra since this is a one on one match how about we go up a little ahead I don't want to have our fight interrupted, wouldn't we"?"Heh, alright fine lets go wherever you want to die is fine with me said the rock genin, either way the Sarutobi line shall end with your death today.""Yeah whatever, let's go hey good luck and make sure you don't die and you don't lose Shino sensei" Konohamaru told his sensei. "The same goes for you Konohamaru and be careful I have a bad felling about him" Shino told his young charge.

Meanwhile

Kabuto was getting bored, he had been waiting patiently for Naruto to find him but he was taking too long so he decided to give him another clue, making a series of hands he cut his finger and said **"Ninpou: Kuchiyose no jutsu"( Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu)** a large poof of smoke appeared and when the smoke had disappeared a large 15 foot large snake had appeared in the middle of the village and started rampaging, when the ninja saw the giant snake all of the ninja started running away from it, the leaf nin however seeing the giant snake knew that Naruto would soon appear over there and so the all the leaf nin except Shikamaru, Kenpachi and Shino and Konohamaru were the only ones available to provide backup for Naruto and so they quickly finished off their opponents and began running towards the snake

With Naruto

"Hey sensei look at that a giant snake" Tatsuki said, "yeah I see it, seems Kabuto has gotten bored and is looking for me, well then far be it for me to disappoint him, hey Tatsuki -Chan why don't you move back a little bit" he told his young charge after doing as she was told she watched in fascination as her sensei cut his finger with his kunai and then did a series of hand signs and said "Ninpou: Kuchiyose no jutsu"( Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu). Suddenly a huge toad the size of a house appeared with two medium sized toads on his head and two smaller toads and Naruto on his head. Tatsuki was amazed by the huge toad but unfortunately had no time to check it out because at that moment a group of sound ninja had appeared out of nowhere and ready to fight, so Tatsuki took her stance and began to fight.

"Hey chief toad, hey ma and pa what's up", **"Naruto-Chan why have you summoned us we were just sitting down for dinner and..."**

"Sorry to interrupt Ma but there is your answer right there" he said pointing in front of him, when the toads saw what he was pointing to they saw a huge snake rampaging across the village, **"Orochimaru!"** growled the Chief toad, "actually its Kabuto with Orochimaru cells but... never mind look the situation is this: "Gamakichi I need you and Gamatatsu to go and help Tatsuki Chan and the others deal with the enemy ninja until backup arrives she is good but she is running out of steam." "Alright no problem Naruto I will help her out the young toad told his sage summoner let's go Tatsu and quickly jumped down to help the young genin. Turning back to Tatsuki Naruto said: "hey Tatsuki Chan these are two of my battle toads until one of the other Jonin arrive Gamakichi is in charge, "is that understood"? Hai sensei. Until one or more of the other sensei come to back us up I am under the command of Gamakichi senpai"

"Good I am glad o you understand make me proud and remember this is your real test this will show how much you learned from Shizune senpai this is your chance to repay the debt you owe your master". "Hey Gamakichi, your good with the strategy stuff so until someone comes you're the ringmaster of this circus take this Genin and Gamatatsu under your command use them as you see fit".

"Sure no probs Naruto" said Gamakichi giving Naruto a thumb up, Gamatatsu also assured his friend by saying "don't worry Naruto we will handle things here you get going and don't die or else I won't get my snacks you promised me" Naruto laughed and said "Tatsu if we somehow manage to survive this I promise you I will treat you to an all you can eat Buffet" he finally turned away from the toads leaving Tatsuki with them.

"Now chief toad I know you said you have always wanted a snake skin wallet here is your chance to get it, meanwhile I need you two sannin to help me fight Kabuto" said Naruto "this time I promise I'm going to kill that son of bitch if it s the last thing I do" Naruto said with anger in his voice, "alright everyone has their jobs now let's get to it" he said in a commanding voice, and Gamabunta just grunted and said **"You better Keep that promise kid because if you don't ill terminate my contract with you now then hold on kid because here we go"****.** Gamabunta said unsheathing his sword and taking a huge leap forwards towards the snake.


	20. Chapter 20: Kenpachi's Past

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

_**Musashi vs. Kenpachi**_

Shikamaru was almost out of chakra, not only was he having to defend himself against enemy ninja but he was also having to defend Kenpachi as well who at the moment was in a fierce fight with the rock nin and his clones, "heh to think that I recently got married to this troublesome woman and didn't even get to go on my honeymoon with her and now I have to fight in this scuffle, man it's so troublesome". seeing as I am out of chakra, Kenpachi is busy and that the other Kumo ninja are fighting off the earth nin I get to handle all these people on my own man it so troublesome, sorry Temari it seems I won't be making it back this time" he said falling to one knee.

.

Suddenly: "**Kaze Suidou", "Sasori Shuurai", "Doton Takeyari" ("Wind Tunnel", "Scorpion Sting", "Earth Spears"),** and just like that all the sound nin in front of Shikamaru fell dead to the ground most of their body parts missing, looking up he saw the three sand genin in front of him, Shikamaru was shocked at their appearance on the battle field "what the hell are you three genin doing here" he asked incredulously, "What does it look like Shikamaru-san we are helping you out" said Kagome in a respectful tone. "I understand that but how did you find me?"

What do you mean how we found you we have been following you, we were released from the genjutsu by that fat Leaf Nin Chiruku and after telling us about the situation, he asked us to go and help you out it's that simple" Inuyasha said.

"Well then if that's the case then I am thankful for your help, do any of you have a food pill or soldier pill i can eat because I am out of chakra" said Shikamaru, "huh oh yes, our apologies here have a soldier pill it should restore your chakra" said Kagome, suddenly the ground shook and a large poof of smoke appeared and in the distance could be seen two very huge summoned animals, "damn what the hell is going on" said Miroku, he was shocked at the sudden appearance of the huge toad and snake that had just appeared, Kagome answered that question "there is only one man who commands the legendary Toads, the man known as the Shadow Clone Sage of Konoha: Namikaze Naruto and judging by the fact that a Snake is also present that could only ,mean That the apprentice of the former Snake sannin Kabuto Yakushi has resurfaced and is waging war".

"_Shit it seems Naruto and Kabuto have finally spotted each other"_ Shikamaru thought to himself, "you are quite right Kagome you are quite observant but never mind that" said Shikamaru that situation is under control however, **this situation is not** we have a bunch of enemy ninja appearing from all sides and Kenpachi is fighting another enemy a ways back" Shikamaru told the young genin.

"Well then let's get to work why don't we" said Miroku in a serious voice, he made a series of hand sign and said **"Ninpou: Kaze atsugiri aranami" ("Ninja art: wind tunnel slicing waves")** and pointed it in the direction of the oncoming ninja, a huge tornado appeared and cut down most of the ninja and dissecting them as well, however there seemed to be even more ninja coming so Inuyasha said "alright fuck this shit it's time to take this up a notch and sheathing his sword he cut his finger with a kunai, went through a series of hand signs and said **"Ninpou: Kuchiyose no jutsu"( Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu)** and slapped his hands on the ground a few seconds later when the smoke had disappeared it a Huge scorpion about 6 feet tall appeared with a scroll furled in its tail.

"**Why have you summoned me here Inuyasha"**? Asked the large scorpion after giving Inuyasha the scroll trapped in his tail," greetings Sasori Sama but I am in need of your help my comrades and I are surrounded by enemy ninja and they don't have enough chakra to fight them all by themselves so I am in need of you assistance he told the scorpion respectfully". **"I see well then if that's the case let's get to work, unseal your sword from the scroll boy it's time for battle"** the summoned scorpion told the white haired genin in a gruff and commanding voice.

"Hai, Sasori sama". He then applied some of his blood on the seal of his scroll and unsealed the scroll and revealed his sword that was stored inside, however like Kenpachi's katana it looked nothing like a normal katana because it looked like a 12-part segmented blade; each segment being wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 4 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back.

"Wait, hold on a minute let me figure this out a minute before you go charging head on give me a run down on your basic abilities, I am the commanding officer and your lives are in my hands and with the amount of enemy ninja coming toward us I want to be able to defeat them in a precise manner," Sasori while a bit agitated at being asked to stop quickly agreed with the leaf Jonin that a fool proof plan was needed before attacking, "**This young Nara man is right Inuyasha these ninja who will be attacking will be very highly skilled ninja."**

"Now Inuyasha I already know about your basic abilities from the earlier match but tell me about your summon and this sword of yours," Inuyasha looked at Sasori who nodded his head, "well Sasori sama is the Head of the scorpion clan being the largest and most skilled of the scorpion clan he is able to deliver a very powerful neurotoxin venom from his tail and he also has the ability to split into smaller versions of himself and attack and they are also able to attack independently of each other when in this form, this blade of mine meanwhile is a very special blade because it was made from a Giant scorpion's body and so it is nearly unbreakable and each of the pick like protrusions on my blade carry a powerful venom, from different species of scorpions also my whole blade is also dipped in scorpion venom while I am immune to its effects I can also use it like a whip causing more damage and causing me to have greater range , which gives me a better chance of hitting or even grazing my opponent."

Miroku then spoke up and said "I am very skilled in Sand and Wind based jutsu most of my jutsu have the effect of causing a lot of external damage to an enemy I can also use my attacks to target a large group of ninja as seen from my wind tunnel jutsu however due to my chakra capacity I cannot use these types of attacks more than a few times".

Kagome also spoke and said "I use many earth based attacks to trap my enemies in my earth based structures such as my earth dome jutsu or the headhunter jutsu, while I am able to use many prison based jutsu. I mostly work best in a position where I am able to trap or incapacitate my enemies temporarily which gives my teammates a chance to attack, I am also able to use jutsu such as the stone spears technique however that technique requires my enemy to be distracted or if his guard is down basically my fighting style is similar to yours sensei while I trap the enemy my teammates finish them off".

"Ok, I understand so if I read the situation correctly Inuyasha has the greatest chakra capacity out of all three of you and is able to cause more damage with less exertion and chakra than you two". "Fine then here is what we will do Inuyasha you go ahead and stop the oncoming ninja but before you do tell me something can your scorpion create a small clone from its body and leave it with me so that I can communicate with you if I need to"?

"Yea sure no problem" He turned to the scorpion and said "Sasori sama would you please do so"?, after thinking about it for a second the large scorpion nodded and did as Shikamaru asked of it and left with his summoner to defeat the oncoming Shinobi. "Alright Now Miroku and Kagome I want you guys to form up around me and keep a sharp lookout alright"? The two genin nodded and got into position

Meanwhile

Kenpachi was having a blast not only was he getting to fight a very skilled and difficult opponent who was hard to beat he was able to learn a lot from fighting with his enemy, the battle was very intense, Musashi was a very skilled opponent indeed, both ninja were covered in cuts and bruises neither of them giving an inch even with his superior speed Kenpachi wasn't able to do much damage to his enemy, even with his heavy clothes off he was not doing enough damage to his opponent to injure him enough to find an opening even with the "**Kuma no Tsume"** he was having a hard time which in itself was a testament to his enemy's skill, although he was having fun he knew he had to finish the fight quickly especially when he saw the two huge summoned animals show up on the battle field. He thought back to how he had first learned the art of the blade from his master.

Flashback

5 years ago when he was only ten years old the sound village had attacked Konoha they had caused many deaths and causalities among which were his mother Azula, after his mother's death he became depressed he no longer cared about his performance at the ninja academy and soon started to become a troublemaker. Then one day he had been caught trying to steal a sword From Ten ten's father Takashi but he had been caught, he had at first tried to resist by using the stolen sword against the shopkeeper, Takashi had been surprised at the young man's bravery and so he told him that he would let him go if Kenpachi was able to cut him with the sword, Kenpachi quickly agreed thinking he was just an old man, they went into the back room training area Takashi kept for trying out the new weapons.

Kenpachi then took the sword in his hand and tried his very best to try and cut the shopkeeper, though try as he might he could not even scratch the shopkeeper although this did not deter him he kept on going for many hours until he finally collapsed from exhaustion 5 hours later, when he awoke the next day he remembered he had fallen down from exhaustion and the man had then taken him to his house and put him to bed, he searched the house until he found the man and his daughter having tea in the kitchen, "why did you save me why I don't need your pity" the ten year old boy said, "I don't need your sympathy" he said with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't take pity on you boy I was intrigued by your skill you have a lot of raw talent which is quite interesting, tell me why did you steal a katana of all the weapons, wouldn't it be easier to steal some shuriken or kunai since they are smaller and easier to hide"?

"I wanted that katana because I wanted to become the greatest swords master in the world" Kenpachi said with a huff and the only way to do that would to train with a katana, that is my only goal in life I want to be so skilled with a katana that I don't have to see anyone die in front of again like my mom" he said finally breaking down into tears when Tenten rushed over and hugged him.

It was then that Takashi spoke. "So you want to be a skilled swordsman eh, all right I will make a deal with you from what I saw yesterday you have a lot of raw talent that can be shaped and you certainly have a lot of potential, so from now on I will teach you the way of the sword and I will also allow you to stay here in my home but in return you will have to go back to the ninja academy and concentrate on your school work and become a Shinobi, and in your free time you will work in my store as payment for letting you live in my house and if you can show me your serious about becoming a ninja I will teach you the correct way to wield a blade" Takashi told the young boy. Kenpachi quickly agreed and did as he was told after a while with his new family he became a happy child again and he had never looked back.

End flashback

with the images of his friends and family and especially one young girl named Tatsuki to spur him on he dug deep within himself and began to fight his enemy again with renewed vigor "alright no more holding back: time to end this now my friends and family are depending on me, "******Konoha Kuma Tsume!" ("Leaf Bear Claw!****")** Raising his sword and hardening and sharpening the edge with his chakra he began to overpower the swordsman and slowly began to deal his enemy deeper cuts and wounds, he then followed it up with his favorite technique "******Konoha Jiten** ******Shikon"! (Leaf Spinning Fang"!)** By running at full speed and spinning his sword in small and fast circular motions he was able to deal many deep cuts to his enemy in a short span of time. Kumashiro seeing his summoner's fury also got encouraged and pushed past his limits and began to deal decisive blow to the clone he was fighting.

After a while of fighting Kenpachi began to notice that his opponent was breathing heavier and as a result his clone was taking longer to reconstruct itself. he realized that the clone was powered by the man's chakra and with his chakra levels decreasing the clone was taking a longer time to form, but even with this knowledge he still couldn't defeat his opponent because he too was getting tired, he tried to think of a plan and finally figured one out, he turned to Kumashiro and said "hey man I think it's time for that technique", thee bear looked at him in surprise and said "you sure man you can't control that technique for too long", "I know but what other choice do I have Kenpachi told the bear. "Alright man then let's does it".

Kenpachi then took out a couple smoke bombs from his pack and threw them on the ground temporarily blinding his opponent, he then retreated a small distance away and began to prepare for his ultimate technique, the bear took one of his paws and put them on the blade and then took his other paw and joined it with Kenpachi's hand then together they said **"Ninpou: Konbijutsu: Jin Kuma Ketsugou"! ("Ninja Art: Collaboration Technique: Man and Bear Combine!")****.** Suddenly a red glow started two envelop the two, just as the smoke had begun to clear the earth ninja saw them both and before he could attack them they were enveloped in a flash of blinding light.

When the light had disappeared a lone figure stood. He was 7 feet tall and looked like half bear half man, although he looked mostly like a man, his body was more muscular and covered in black fur except for his face, with a single hand sign Kenpachi blade reappeared in his hand and he said alright guy it's time for round two and with amazing speed he landed in front of his opponent and cut him deeply across the chest and then once again across his back, even though Kenpachi cut him the man was still standing," what the hell are you, are you a demon"?.

Kenpachi looked at him with a bloodthirsty grin and said "yes, I am a demon, I have become a demon to send you to hell" with the man being so deeply wounded he could no longer sustain his chakra clone and it collapsed into a pile of rocks, "P-p-lease have mercy on me" the rock nin said with real fear in his voice. _**"sorry I am not the mercy giving type**_" the genin said in a deep and predatory voice, he then took his sword and proceeded to amputate the man with his sword by cutting of his legs while the man screamed in pain and agony, not stopping there he then proceeded to cut off his arms as well, "_**you are no shinobi you have attacked a neighboring village and caused destruction and mayhem for no other reason than to satisfy your greed, let judgment be passed upon you," **_he then turned his hands into a bear claw and scratched the man's face off leaving him to die from blood loss.

When the other ninja saw the man-bear hybrid covered in blood they started to cower in fear and tried to run away , for all the good it did them, Kenpachi using the speed of his new form quickly and efficiently killed all of the escaping ninja, he was about to release the jutsu, when he heard a scream coming from Shikamaru direction, he quickly turned into a bear and ran on all fours towards the scream and found Shikamaru and the two sand genin fighting off the dwindling rock ninja, he then once again assumed his bear/human hybrid form and made quick work of the enemy ninja, just as the last enemy ninja had fallen at his hands, Shikamaru began to open his mouth to ask a question when he saw Inuyasha coming towards them, and he too seemed to be looking like a scorpion/man hybrid, because while he looked the same as he normally did the main difference was he had a scorpion like hard exoskeleton.

Shikamaru was about to ask his question once again when the ground shook once again from the tremors created by the two large summoned animals in the distance, filing his questions away for the moment he said " alright guys now I assume you two are Kenpachi and Inuyasha and have somehow fused with your summons, but putting aside that for the moment we need to get over there where Naruto is, can you get us over there"?

Kenpachi and Inuyasha nodded and said "yes sure we can", Inuyasha however said "I am afraid my comrades and I can offer you no more assistance Shikamaru-san we promised Chiruku san we would help you but it seems you now have the situation well in hand with the reappearance of Kenpachi we must now look for our fellow Suna Ninja." Shikamaru said "ok sure no problem, I understand thanks for your help go ahead and look for your friends" the sand genin all nodded then simply vanished in a shun shin of sand.

"So you want to go to where those two big animals are fighting eh"? "Well I guess I know what you're doing and must have a reason", Kenpachi said showing total trust in his commander, he then changed into a bear and gestured for his sensei to get on his back when Shikamaru did so, Kenpachi still in his bear form using his powerful legs catapulted over the tress and in a matter of minutes he reached the site where the two were fighting and was surprised to see the other leaf warriors battling enemy ninja short distance away trying to keep the rock and sound ninja from attacking Naruto. After landing near the others Kenpachi had to release the jutsu and after a flash of light the man/bear hybrid separated and became bear and man once again both of them panting heavily.

Kumashiro still panting said _**"I am out of juice I got to go Pachi"**_ the young bear said, "yea sure thing Kumashiro thanks for all your help I'll call you out again in a few days when everything goes back to normal" Kenpachi told his young summons" the bear simply nodded and then vanished in a poof of smoke. Kenpachi however was still panting heavily, trying to get his breathing under control Shikamaru was worried and asked the young genin if all was well, "yeah no sweat sensei it's just that being in that form takes a lot of energy and stamina and although over time the body becomes more used to it, I'm still a bit new to the technique and was barely able to master the basics over the last month" Kenpachi said swallowing a soldier pill.

"Anyway it seems we got out of the frying pan and into the fire". Shikamaru just smiled and said "it seems so, you ready for another round"? He asked the young genin, Kenpachi just smiled and said "oh hell yeah this shit is fun lets go it's time for round three" he said and simply jumped into the fray, landing next to Tatsuki and the warrior toads and with a slash of his sword he cut and maimed a Rock nin who was about to attack Tatsuki from her blind spot, seeing Kenpachi suddenly next to her Tatsuki was shocked at Kenpachi's sudden arrival but smiled happy. "Hey, sexy miss me"? Kenpachi asked a pleasantly surprised Tatsuki.


	21. Chapter 21: Meanwhile In Konoha

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

In Konoha

The grass nin that had somehow snuck into the Tunnels where the civilians and academy students were being kept and guarded were in for the fright of their life because though they managed to reach this far it would be as for as they would go because they had been forced to fight Iuka Umino and Anko Mitarashi who besides being bedfellows also frequently trained together and as a result Anko had offered Iuka the chance to sign her summoning contract for snakes. Which he enthusiastically agreed to., and now using his skills he had summoned a 25 foot long green python named **Habu**, while Anko had summoned a 15 foot long black viper named Mamushi to deal with the grass nin problem. "_**WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED US HERE ANKO SPEAK QUICKLY OR I SHALL KILL YOU"**__**.**_

"Oh shut up you stupid bitch, you couldn't kill me if you tried" Anko retorted back _**WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH HOW DARE YOU**_**"** Mamushi told her summoner, _**"ALRIGHT ENOUGH"**_ Habu told his sibling and turned to Iruka and said _**"HELLO IRUKA MY BOY HOW ARE YOU"**_**,** the snake asked his summoner "I am fine lord Habu. I am sorry to have disturbed you but we are in need of your help, war has come to Konoha and we don't have enough strength to deal with the entire enemy here not to mention we are also trying to protect the non-combatants" Iruka told the patient snake.

"_**I SEE, SO YOU WANT US TO DEAL WITH THEM AS QUICKLY AND EFFICIENTLY AS POSSIBLE I TAKE IT"?**_ "Yes, my lord you may do with them as you wish afterwards" Iruka said in a loud voice scaring the frightened grass Nin even more.

"_**AH EXCELLENT**__**,**__** THAT SEEMS LIKE A FAIR TRADE THEIR LIVES FOR OUR SERVICES"**_Habu said with a maniacal smile showing all of his sharp and pointy teeth, come sister let us eat and have a feast he said turning to Mamushi, **"**_**ALL RIGHT FOR ONCE I AM IN AGREEMENT WITH YOU MY BROTHER LET'S EAT I MISSED LUNCH ANYWAY"**__**.**_ The two snakes then let out a loud and collective hiss before falling upon the grass nin, for the next few minutes the only thing that was heard were the death screams of The grass nin, although they tried to escape they were not able to and soon everything became quiet, deathly quiet that is, after looking at the scene left behind by the two serpents even a person such as Anko who never shied away from excessive violence or bloodshed was horrified at the scene left behind by the two serpents, when Habu and Mamushi returned,  
_**"AS YOU ASKED WE HELPED YOU OUT IRUKA MY BOY NOW IF THERE IS NO OTHER HELP YOU REQUIRE IT IS TIME FOR US TO RETURN**__**,**__** HOWEVER WHEN THIS WAR IS OVER AND YOUR HOKAGE HAS TIME TELL HER THAT THE KING OF THE SERPENT CLAN REQUESTS AN AUDIENCE WITH HER AT A TIME AND PLACE OF HER CHOOSING AND WHEN THAT TIME COMES SUMMON ME AND ME ALONE"**_ Habu told his summoner, "Thank you lord Habu I will surely pass on the message. Iruka told the giant python, Mamushi just grinned and said "**WELL IT WAS FUN AND AT LEAST WE GOT A MEAL OUT OF IT", TURNING TO ANKO SHE SAID "LATER BITCH, AND NEXT TIME MAYBE I REALLY WILL KILL YOU"** she said with a grin, "hah you couldn't kill me you cunt but anyway thanks", the two serpents nodded and disappeared in twin poofs of smoke.

Meanwhile

Sai and his squad of Anbu were having a hard time fighting the Sound ninja Yue was already dead most of the Anbu were either heavily injured or almost out of chakra. Sai himself was bleeding heavily from his wounds and Yamato had been knocked unconscious from his wounds using his special jutsu he created animals to carry the wounded ninja inside the hospital it had cost him almost a whole Anbu Squad but Sai had finally figured out the secret of the sound Ninja, it seemed that only the commanders had curse seals while the foot ninja did not, however he was still trying to find a way to beat them. "Hehehehe what's the matter cant you big strong leaf ninja even beat one guy like me".

"I am disappointed and here I heard so much about the vaunted leaf ninja, although I must say the girls in this village do look good" he said with a perverted grin "maybe after taking over your village ill sample the girls from the village, I especially the pink haired girl with the green eyes and that blonde with the blue eyes". "The pink one doesn't have much in the way of tits but she has a great ass and maybe I'll have the blonde suck my dick". "I might even invite them to bed with me for a little..."

Before he could finish his statement he was attacked by a huge stampede of ink beasts who attacked him from every possible direction although caught off guard the ninja was still able to kill almost all of the beasts, but before he could finish he heard a voice say "**Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni****!" ("Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Shuriken Jutsu!")** the sound ninja who was now trapped by the ink beasts could not move and as a result could not dodge the oncoming jutsu he was simultaneously engulfed in the flames while his body was pierced by the burning shurikens, " you shall hurt no-one else in this village, you shall leave this mortal coil today, only a coward forces his will upon women you have shown everyone today what kind of man you are" Sai said.

When the flames receded the sound ninja was also breathing heavily but was still alive his curse mark now activated. "Why you son of a bitch you actually burned me and drew blood at the same time not only that you actually made me activate my curse mark, well I guess that means you're just going to die sooner because with my curse mark activated I become 10 xs more powerful".

"Oh is that so it seems like you are just boasting, you sore excuse for a man" Sai said truly knowing anger for the first time in his life, in the back of his mind he briefly wondered if his loss of his senses had been triggered by the threat to his friends Ino and Sakura. Suddenly the sound ninja disappeared from view and hit the former root ninja with kunai from all directions which he barely managed to dodge but the kunai still grazed his arm, causing Sai to collapse in pain, he quickly realized that the enemy had hit him with a poisoned kunai, however ignoring the pain and the poison rushing through his system he tried to once again get up but found he was unable to so he made a decision and closed his eyes and made a hand sign, suddenly all his wounds and the effects of the poison were seemingly gone, and he was able to once again rise and using his superior artistic skills he made a mass of ink clones to aggravate and flush out his opponent, suddenly he heard a shout of pain coming from within the trees in the west.

He then threw a bunch of exploding kunai in the direction of the shout hoping to flush out his opponent "what's wrong dickless? I thought you said with that curse seal of yours you were 10x stronger and could quickly kill me in a blink of an eye I guess you were mistaken but then what else can I expect from a dick-less coward who's only goal in life is to rape women, but how would you even be able to rape them what with you being dick-less and all" Sai continued to say in hopes of riling up his opponent and making him lose his cool and make mistakes.

His ploy worked because suddenly his enemy appeared in front of him and said "I'll show you who is a dickless coward he said and quickly made a few hand signs "**Doton: Ishi Shouheki!" ("Earth Style: Enclosing Stone Walls!")** suddenly four pillars of stone rose from the Earth and formed into a square and slowly began to close in on Sai who was trapped in the middle and began to crush him, the sound ninja started laughing and said" is that all you got you stupid idiot"? suddenly he was stabbed in the back by a shuriken the sound ninja howled in pain and turned around and saw Sai standing there in front of him looking relatively unharmed h-how did you escape my jutsu and how are you so fast you should be dead by now, the poison on that kunai was potent enough to kill an elephant, the sound ninja said "how I escaped is none of your concern since you will soon be dead anyway" then using his superb artistic skills and almost all of his remaining chakra he created a large group of ink clones and ink beasts to engage the sound nin. The rock nin had been slow to move at first because it seemed like the shuriken embedded in his spine had been imbibed with Sai's chakra and as such was harder to get out, but just as he had finished removing the shuriken he was attacked by a barrage of ink beasts and clones , most of which he dispatched with his earth pillars jutsu, but for every ink beast or clone he managed to kill two more would pop up, _"damn I am in a tight corner even with my curse seal I am having trouble killing this bastard_" the sound nin thought to himself_._ while watching his inky creations battle the sound nin, Sai got a chance to catch his breath but every breath hurt _"damn I already used all of my chakra and was already deeply wounded when I opened the two chakra gates even two gates hurt this much, how the hell are Gai and Lee able to withstand the pain of opening almost all the gates, it seems my body is failing fast with my muscles already under great strain due to the poison in my system opening the chakra gates just made the pain worse... but still I had to do it I am going to figure out his secret even if I die"_ he thought to himself, summoning up his courage and remembering his old root training Sai ignored the pain and created more ink beasts to fight, slowly he started to see a pattern, he realized that the sound nin while fighting his creations was able to overpower them most of the times but when they managed to attack him from behind and targeted the back of his neck he would try to kill those beasts even at the cost of having the beasts attack him from his other side.

deciding to test his theory he sent all his ink beasts towards his enemy's neck and when he found out his hunch was correct he came out of hiding and struck using all his Anbu stealth training he crept up behind his opponent unsheathed his tanto and cut the enemy ninja's head clean off his shoulders, but unfortunately he also got stabbed in the process with one of the poison Kunai.

Sai along with his enemy also fell, but using his sheer will power and the every last of his life force he wrote the information down on a scroll and transformed it into a bird and sent it in the direction of the battle commanders before falling to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile the Ink bird that Sai had sent had finally reached the battle commanders Hiashi saw it first thanks to his superior eyesight and was sure it was one of Sai's birds but instead of the normal black this one was red... Blood red, quickly taking out a scroll he opened it and the bird landed on the piece of parchment and transformed into words. "Shibi, Shikaku please take a look at this it's a message from Sai " what is it did he uncover some important information"? Shibi asked. "yes, he did the best kind he figured out a way to kill the sound nin the only way to kill them is to pierce their throats or behead them also it seems that with the curse mark active the sound ninja are able to augment one part of their abilities, speed, stamina, strength etc. it also seems like while only the commanders have the curse seal the foot soldiers do not but they are still very strong and the only way to kill them is to either deliver a powerful neurotoxin or stab them through the heart" Hiashi said reading the scroll.

"Well that is truly good news" said Shibi "but something seems off, the ink he used is neither blue nor black that he usually uses no its red, blood red, Oh my god it seems the boy not having any ink fused his own blood with his chakra and using the last of his strength and life force he wrote down the information and sent it to us". "Does that mean he is dead"? Inoichi said, "it seems so, my friends please let us not dilly dally we must get this information to the troops right way" Hiashi said.  
"Yes, your right" Inoichi said and then started to do a couple of hand signs and using his clans telepathic powers he was able to quickly pass along the message to his fellow clansmen, while Shibi did the same with his insects, the Inuzuka as well upon being told of the information started barking and howling as well.

While to most it seemed to be regular barking and howling the Inuzuka knew different because of their ability to understand the language of canines they were quickly able to understand the barks and howls coming from their fellow clansmen, with the information being distributed the sound ninja soon began to fall and the leaf ninja began to emerge victorious.

Shibi meanwhile after taking the scroll from Hiashi took it his hand and after having some of his insects examine the blood said "Sai is still alive but barely if we can reach him in the next five minutes he may be saved" Shibi said "he is 850 meters east of here, it's too far for the Inuzuka to reach in time but we must try", he said "we cannot let his sacrifice be in vain we must save him.

Shibi said showing some rare emotion for once. "Wait East of here you say that's where the hospital is Sai is only 200 meters from the hospital ill tell Ino she will save him" Inoichi promised then using his telepathy he contacted his daughter.

"Ino-Chan it's me your father" Ino was in the middle of wrapping some bandages on a patient when she heard her father's voice, she jumped at his sudden intrusion, what is it dad I'm at the hospital with a patient, I know that Ino Chan but Sai is lying wounded just 200 meters East of you he is in a near death state but if you can get to him in time maybe you can save him, hurry Ino chan".

"Oh no, poor Sai". Ino commented in a worried voice turning to a couple of Anbu standing guard outside the room she said "you two: Shark and Lion come with me, we have an injured leaf nin 200 meters east of her come with me help me get him here she then turned to Sakura and said "Sai is heavily wounded and is near death I'm going to save him I'll be back in a few minutes in the meantime prep the operation room" she said to her best friend. Sakura simply nodded and said "right" she then turned over her patient to a nurse and had the nurse check the patient while she and Shizune prepped the operation room

* * *

.

A.N: Mamushi and Habu are two snakes found in Okinawa Japan just in case anyone was curious: well it seems Sai was finally able to crack the code, but it seems to be at the cost of his life, and what does the King of the Serpent Clan want with the Hokage? Find out next time on By Executive Orders.


	22. Chapter 22: Flashback

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

In Konoha

Neji was panting hard and had blood all over his clothes but he had a smile on his face as he looked at the ninja that lay dead before his feet, as a final act he took his weapon and separated the dead ninja's head from his body, and kicked it away while he got to work on destroying the body, while destroying the body Neji reflected on his battle just now with the grass ninja and thought about how difficult a battle it was.

Flashback

While the invading ninja had mostly been defeated or captured, or otherwise killed there were still some battles going on and one of those battles was between Neji Hyuuga and a Grass Nin named Kotobuki who seemed to have a personal grudge against Neji. In order to fight him and properly and not to be disturbed both shinobi moved to a remote part of the battlefield and started their battle, getting into their battle stances the two shinobi clashed with kunai at first each trying to understand the other's battle strategy and abilities, after the initial clash Neji got into his usual Gentle Fist stance and proceeded to attack, while Kotobuki unsheathed his sword from its scabbard on his back.

"Oh my The Gentle Fist Style isn't that interesting" Kotobuki said to Neji as the young Hyuuga proceeded to attack him he said "I hate the Hyuuga, and I will surely kill you", ""hah , just because you recognize my fighting style doesn't mean you will live, you are already in my range time for you to die" said the young Hyuuga **"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" ("Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms")** and so saying he launched into a stance and proceed to block all 64 chakra points of his enemy, however he was astonished to see that not only was Kotobuki blocking them with his katana but was also managing to get into his defenses and give him small cuts.

Neji quickly jumped away from the grass nin and said "so I see you are not an ordinary shinobi, very few shinobi are capable of nullifying a Hyuuga's fighting style" said the Hyuuga scion to his opponent, "why thank you I practiced hard for this day the day I actually face a Hyuuga in battle". Neji seemed a bit confused so said "what do you mean face a Hyuuga?" the Jonin answered with a maniacal grin and said "I can see you are confused so allow me to explain you see I did much research about Konoha and their clans and specifically about the legendary Konoha 12 and I found out that after Naruto you are the strongest member of the Konoha 12 Military Corps".

"After learning that you were a Hyuuga I started studying the Hyuuga's fighting style and how to counter their attacks and I knew that there was only 1 man in the world who could help me do so: Kabuto Yakushi, and so I willingly seeked him out and learned from him the knowledge on how to recognize and defeat a Hyuuga's attacks". "I learned the most important thing about a Hyuuga was that if you were to push your chakra into your body at the precise moment a Hyuuga attacks you his attack is nullified and my chakra point remains unblocked".

Neji was shocked at first but his face did not show it, then he slowly came out the gentle fist stance and stood straight, and told the Jonin "it would seem that the gentle fist style will not be effective against you, fine not a problem then I will defeat you with a different style and with a smile on his face he disappeared in a second appearing right in front of the enemy with his right leg outstretched and a smile on his normal expressionless face and said **"Konoha Daisenpū"(**"**Leaf** **Great Whirlwind**"**)** and almost caught him in the face but he blocked it at the last second but not fast enough because the enemy still got hit and fell backwards.

Although he was bleeding a bit the Jonin still got up and laughed well, it seems this is going to be a challenge after all, so saying he lunged at Neji with his sword only for Neji to block with his kunai and so the fight continued, neither ninja giving an inch and as if by mutual consent they both used Taijutsu and weapons, after a while both warrior started to tire and so Kotobuki asked "well then now that we are warmed up shall we get to the main event" "Yes, let us do so Neji said "why don't you start by activating that seal on the back of your neck, and I'll show you my newest weapon" he said with a grin on his face eager for the battle ahead, somewhere in the back of his head he realized he was spending too much time with Naruto and Kiba if he was actually looking forward to battle and grinning when he was faced with a tough opponent.

"Well it seems Taijutsu has little effect on you Hyuuga style or otherwise" said Neji, "well then, I guess I will have to use Ninjutsu, although I must say it's not my preferred style of fighting" he said with a laugh, and then suddenly as quick as lighting Neji made a few hand signs and in Neji's hand suddenly appeared a whip of sorts but not just any whip it was a whip made of lightning Neji suddenly cried out and said **"Raiton: jinkourai Kakuhan" ("Lightning Style: Lightning Whip Jutsu")**and with a flick of his wrist the lightning travelled through the air and struck Kotobuki with a volatile hit head on.

"Which caught the grass ninja straight in the face because he wasn't quick enough to dodge it and it ended up causing a massive cut on his face that started to bleed profusely, but the grass nin did not seem affected by it and started laughing "excellent finally now the game begins".

"Finally your able to wound me now then how about we take it to the next level" and then jumping back and with a series of hand signs he cried out and said **"Suiton: Tsunami ("Water style: Tidal Wave jutsu")** suddenly water appeared below his feet and turned into a tidal wave heading towards Neji hell bent on taking him out Neji looked around him and saw there was no place to run so instead of running he simply ran towards it making a series of hand signs and before he could complete his jutsu Neji seemed to be swallowed by the oncoming wave of water.

Meanwhile

In Kumo

There was also a battle Royale going on they had just managed to get out of the stadium when things went to hell in a hand basket real quick and Tenten, Hinata and Chouji were in the middle of battle, not only did they have to battle the enemy but also protect and guide the Genin, as per Shikamaru's plan they were in a reverse triangle formation with Chouji being at the front of the pack due to his large size and jutsu he was able to deflect and immobilize most of the enemy attacks with Hinata and Tenten behind him on either side, because of Tenten's accuracy and Hinata's Gentle Fist techniques they were able to protect the genin from much of the oncoming enemy, but that wasn't to say that the genin were just sitting idle, while Hanabi was helping her sister Udon was helping Tenten because of his skill with His ink beasts he was able to defend and attack simultaneously therefore aiding in the attack.

The leaf Nin were doing good at neutralizing the enemy particularly because although they seemed great in numbers they were a bit less on brains, however that didn't mean they were not dangerous because while they might seem stupid each and every one of them had a curse mark activated on them but the ninja themselves were simply mindless drones with only goal in mind: "KILLING"

It was Kenshin who noticed in first with he having a an Anbu background he knew what Curse seals could do to a human Body, while he did not know much about Orochimaru's Curse seals as it was a secret known only to Jonin and Anbu rank shinobi but that didn't mean that he couldn't figure it out, so as per Tenten's Orders Kenshin, Udon and Hanabi started formulating a plan Kenshin shared his knowledge with Udon and Hanabi so while Hanabi used her Byakugan to look for any weak spots and describe what was happening to the shinobi while they fought was able to formulate a plan of attack with Shikamaru.

After retreating to a safe distance away from the battlefield and discussing the situation with the two Jonin Kunoichi, the plan was decided and so the genin began to fight, more than anything the Genin were enthusiastic about fighting in a no holds battle and the best thing was that their masters had given them permission to go all out and they were no longer under any bonds in regards to their strength, however Hinata made them aware of their responsibilities before they started fighting. "Listen You kids I know you kids are strong and that you are no ordinary genin each of you have been practicing your art for the past 3 years and you have all been at one time or the other our students because in order to Qualify for this Chunin exam, you had to defeat each of us in our chosen skill that we thought was necessary to have for a Chunin and each and every one of you passed our test" Tenten reminded them. So remember while you have been freed from your promise temporarily about using your real strength still remember 2 things 1 this is Not Konoha this is Kumo so make sure you keep that in mind while you fight because each and every one of you is responsible for each other, and 2 remember that what you posses in strength you lack in experience so at all times you will act in accordance with our orders unless given otherwise, Hinata said, is that clear"? All the genin said at once said "Ossu" Hinata sensei, Ossu Tenten sensei".

Tenten then spoke up and said "all right enough chitchat get your ass in gear and get ready for battle "Hinata I think it's time you got out your secret weapon as well as I have a feeling we are going to need it" "right you are Tenten" Hinata said and from her Jonin jacket she took out a scroll with the Hyuuga seal on it she cut her finger on a kunai unfurled the scroll and ran her bloody finger over the seal, then in a poof of smoke a pair of long whips were in held in Hinata's hand with small spikes along the length of the whip. "In the words of the famous Boss man enough chitchat and lets fight because I'm hungry for some ramen" Udon said Mimicking Naruto to the mark" causing everyone to Laugh "yeah it's time to dance ladies and Germs" said Hanabi quoting her own sensei, so saying the Genin along with smiles in their face and a plan in their heads jumped into the battle fray.


	23. Chapter 23: In Kumo

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

In Kumogakure

In The Forest Of Death

Konohamaru and Shino had caught up with Noitra and his Jonin proctor Raditz seeing as there were two opponents they were forced to split up with Shino taking the Jonin and Konohamaru going after Noitra to fight him, soon they finally reached a clearing and Noitra and Konohamaru finally began their battle.

"Alright you stupid bastard you want to dance let's dance Konohamaru told his opponent "shadow clone jutsu" suddenly 2 clones appeared besides him and charged Noitra, however Noitra quickly dispatched the two clones and said "so you want to play with clones do you alright I'll show you something" and suddenly he made a few hand signs and then suddenly his whole body started to change instead of his normal pale appearance he became a pale dark gray.

Konohamaru was shocked at his opponent's sudden change in appearance, but continued to attack using his shadow clones, however the clones were killed as soon as they came within range of Noitra's axe, "well then if shadow clones don't work maybe this will" he put on a burst of speed and before his enemy could react he kicked him high in the air he then seemingly disappeared from view and appeared under his opponent said **"Kage Buyō!" ("Dancing Leaf Shadow")** suddenly he jumped high up in the air seemingly disappearing from view. He then appeared underneath his opponent and locked his body with wires that seemed to appear from within his sleeves and said **"Omote Renge!"("Primary Lotus!")** He then pile drived Noitra into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed.

When the smoke and dust cleared Konohamaru was shocked to see that instead of Noitra being buried in the ground what he saw was a now badly damaged log. Kenpachi suddenly appeared from his hiding place and said" damn that is truly one scary technique, it's a good thing I dint get caught in that technique or else that could have hurt me" Konohamaru was shocked but controlled his emotions and suddenly nodded as the memories of his shadow clone returned to him "I see so you escaped during the few seconds it took for my shadow clone to come up behind you and bind you with the wires" Kenpachi grinned and said " that's quite a handy way to escape the damage caused by the Primary Lotus, by using a shadow clone you escape the majority of the damage that is caused by the jutsu". Konohamaru smiled and said thank you but now I'll show you the true strength of a Sarutobi."

Taking out his weapon scroll he unsealed his monkey staff and suddenly disappeared in a shun shin of leaves. Noitra looked all around him but could not find them suddenly Konohamaru jumped down and said "**Saru Dageki!" ("Monkey strike!**") His staff suddenly lengthened many times over and he struck Noitra over the side of the head across his neck causing the earth genin to fall down and his neck to bleed, "_no way that was enough to kill him or keep him down" _Konohamaru thought to himself keeping his guard up.

Shino was fighting the Iwa Jonin who had some weird armor jutsu that was providing difficult for his beetles to get through, "heh so this is the extent of the vaunted Aburame clan of Konoha, see that's the problem with you fools you rely only on your natural abilities you don't bother training about anything else..." before he could finish he was elbowed in the gut by Shino, "now then if have finished your sermon shall we continue"? Shino asked

"Alight fine I'm finished but now allow me to introduce you to our village's signature jutsu": he made a few hand signs and clapped his hands together and said "**Ishi Sekkan"("Stone Coffin")** suddenly the rocks and earth around Shino started to surround him and starting squeezing him until it completely encased him and crushed him to bits.

Naruto had finally caught up with Kabuto and began to fight, "Ah Kabuto I see you showed your face here again I can't say I am surprised to see you but I am surprised to see you here in Kumo, last I saw you had been poisoned by Granny Tsunade and narrowly escaped death by using the dead as a shield". Kabuto was irritated at Naruto's comments but hardly showed it. "Well done Naruto Kun I see you have learnt self control and have matured greatly after all you are now one of the Nisei but I wonder how much self control you will have when your friends are in danger?" "What do you mean?" asked Naruto in confusion, "it's simple really: might I direct your attention to the clearing behind us? Naruto still standing on top of Gamabunta said "what are you planning" he asked dubiously, but still turned around... and saw that 50 feet away Hinata and the other leaf Shinobi were fighting with the sound ninja who all suddenly were undergoing some transformations it seemed like... "You son of a bitch you put curse seals on them didn't you"?

Kabuto simply chuckled and said "so you noticed eh it took me a lot of research and work but I was able to duplicate the curse seals effects albeit with only 1 level though, but it is still effective, although unfortunately it makes them into mindless killing machines". Naruto started to get angry and was about to say something before Gamabunta spoke **"hey kid keep your head in the game don't forget your only mission at the moment is to kill this son of a bitch in front of you, besides Gamakichi is with them so I wouldn't be too worried, not to mention your friends are no pushovers either.**

"**Bunta Chan is right Naruto Chan have faith in your friends and concentrate on beating them we are here to back you up isn't that right" ma said pa toad, "yes, pa is right Naruto Chan believe in the strength of your friends".**

"**Now let's finish this quickly I have a pie in the oven and I don't want it to burn". "Are you serious woman we are in the middle of a battle and all you can think about is your goddamn pie in the oven"? "Don't you get snippy with me pa or else I won't give you a piece of the pie and ill share it all with bunta Chan" **Ma told her husband hotly "um excuse me, guys can we have this discussion at a later time we have a job to do here." **"Ok, fine!"**

"Please, excuse the interruption Kabuto while I admit you surprised me with that little trick of yours I am not too worried about my friends, they are strong and can weather through the storm, but you did make me realize one thing I am going to have to stop you from using any more dirty tricks, now guys! Naruto said to the two old sannin. Clapping their hands together the three sages said as one: **"Tengai Akuma Sanin Kessei" ("Demonic** **Sage art Dome Method Formation")**, suddenly a large dome appeared over Naruto and his opponent.

"What the hell is this thing" Kabuto asked surprised? "This is what I like to call a level playing field with this dome barrier in place neither of us can escape this barrier nor can anyone come in meaning to say that whatever control you had over your sound ninja is now gone"."So now where was I"? "Oh yes I remember I was just about to kill you! Unsheathing his two windmill blades from his back and making a series of hand signs he said **"Fūton: Hitokire Shuuhasuu" ("Wind Element Slicing Waves")** causing the air itself to become countless sharp blades attacking Kabuto from every direction.

"Whoa what the hell is that" said Hanabi looking over to where Naruto was and saw a very large circular dome in which she could see Naruto and Kabuto fighting each other, she had finally reached the place where Naruto and Kabuto were fighting she could see it quite clearly with her Byakugan "it seems to be a barrier Ninjutsu" said Kenshin but I am afraid I don't recognize it, it seems like a high level technique though. It seems like one of Naruto's Sage barriers said Tenten. "Yes your right" said Hinata confirming Tenten's guess.

"From what I heard Naruto Kun told me it's a barrier that prevents those within the barrier to influence other things or ninja outside of the barrier using chakra signals while at the same time it prevents others from entering inside, and since he uses both natural energy and Kyuubi chakra it gives it a double layer of protection because if someone tries to enter the dome or leave the dome by force they would be killed instantly by the demonic chakra, Hinata said as she kicked one of the sound ninja's approaching her. "Not only that it also kept you guys safe" said Gamakichi. "Naruto is trying to protect all of you by fighting that snake man one on one". "I see" said Shikamaru "well then we better come up with some sort of plan" and after giving Udon a subtle nod he dropped a smoke bomb on the floor. with the smoke bomb temporarily blinding their enemies Shikamaru and Co. retreated to a safe distance to figure out their plan, The first order of business is to figure out the extent of their abilities, so I want you all to tell me what you have observed so far and also tell me about the plan that you genin created" Shikamaru said looking at Kenshin and Udon, after hearing them all out Shikamaru then Formulated his plan accordingly.

"Chouji, Kiba, Lee and I have all encountered ninja with curse seals before so we have a basic idea about them however, since the other three aren't here yet I guess its up to me and he then proceeded to tell them of the effects of the curse seal and its abilities after giving them this information Shikamaru devised a plan of attack "alright guys here is how we are going to do things listen carefully he said after coming out of his thinking position the best way to tackle this problem is to attack in a segmented group". "For the duration of this battle I am the battle field commander and you are my subordinates it will take all of us to win this battle and I want you all to do your best even you genin now I am going move you guys around like chess pieces and if you want to stay alive you will do exactly as I say now I am familiar with almost all of your fighting abilities, except for you Gamakichi and Gamatatsu what are your basic abilities" Shikamaru asked the young toads, although he looked hesitant at first a look and gentle nod from Hinata made him relent alright "fine my basic abilities are that mostly my agility and speed and also I have a lot of strength, I specialize in Fire Jutsu as well but unfortunately I burned up a lot of my chakra in helping Tatsuki fight off the first group of enemies before you guys got here so the only thing I can do in my state is use my brute strength" same here goes for Gamatatsu he has mastered the Gama Sumo wrestling style and is specialized in using water jutsu

"Ok, fine now this what we will do: I want Tenten and Hinata to attack them because with Tenten's accuracy and Hinata's Byakugan you will be able to target their weak points all the while I want Hirako to be using his bugs to steadily gather info and suck the enemy's chakra but only a little I want the chakra loss to look gradual"

"Then Tatsuki and Udon will stay back and create traps for the enemy Moegi you are our only medical ninja although you aren't fully trained you are still capable of treating small to medium injuries so you will keep to the rear next I want to keep Kenpachi at the front because of his speed and skills he can hit the enemy quickly and definitely not to mention cause a lot of external damage" "meanwhile me, Kenshin and Hanabi will all sit in the back on top of the toads head analyzing the battle".

Kenshin knows most of your fighting styles he said to the genin and as result will be able to advise me on some of my decisions , Hanabi with your Byakugan you will be able to pinpoint any weaknesses the enemy has and also you will be able to tell me how our attacks are effecting them on the inside, another reason for this is that with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu being our wild cards we will be able to protect anyone from the rear now then everybody take a soldier pill and do as I say"..

Meanwhile

The rock ninja was laughing and said: "In the end despite your bravado you just died as easily anyone else, suddenly he stopped laughing when he realized there was no blood, just as he realized that he was pierced in the back by a kunai, he turned to see Shino standing there h-how did you escape? I see you used your bugs didn't you? you used an insect clone very good but let's see you escape from this: "**Doton Ishi Kasui Yajirushi" ("Earth Element Stone Spike Arrows")**,all of a sudden out of nowhere a huge group of arrows appeared and the stone missiles started speeding towards him and even though Shino managed to neutralize the oncoming arrows by using a taijutsu Form he had created and perfected in the Anbu called Tantui by turning his body sideways and powering his fists with chakra he was able to dodge the oncoming onslaught of stone arrows while smashing the ones he could not dodge still got hit by two of them which slowed him down, which allowed the rock nin to catch up to him, "hahaha what are you going to do now huh you can't win against me now your bugs are useless in front of my armor", and your taijutsu is crap, all you have been doing so far is dodge my attacks why don't you just give up and I promise to grant you a quick and painless death

Shino however remained ever silent as was his nature; the rock Nin lunged at Shino with a kunai at hit him straight in the heart... before being electrocuted by Shino's Raikage bunshin, although a bit unsteady on his feet the rock nin slowly got to his feet and said "although it is impressive I won't go down so easily he told Shino who was breathing very heavily _'he's right_ thought Shino to himself_ I used up almost half of my chakra making that Raikage bun shin and still that guy got back up, damn it all"_ suddenly Shino threw a couple of senbon needles at the man but they seem to have missed seeing as they hit his headband or gone through over his head "hahaha senbon needles won't work against me you fool and began to walk towards Shino... When he suddenly collapsed, what the hell is going on?! "Is this some sort of delayed reaction from the ration bunshin" he asked?

Finally Shino spoke: "yes, and no, you see in the very beginning I learned that my insects could not drill through your outer stone like skin armor so that is why I first used Taijutsu to test your speed and I realized that you did not have much speed however you surprised me with the speed of your ninjutsu, so I realized that the only way to beat you would be to electrocute you which I did with my raibunshin". "However you still survived that however I had not left my insects you see they were on you from the beginning although they could not directly drain your chakra they could drain the chakra that you used to maintain to your stone armor causing you to use more chakra to maintain your armor, also when you took my raibunshin head on you also activated my insects dormant ability you see upon learning of my chakra nature I began to breed my insects so that they could withstand certain amounts of lightning and store them so with the lightning already having almost pierced your armor I had my insects start to burrow into your skin using the lightning they had stored".

"Next I also threw some senbon needles at you although most of them missed they were intended to miss because with those senbon needles I sent a colony of female Kikachu beetles to your head and they started releasing pheromones that caused the male Kikachu beetles to eat through your chakra faster". "It doesn't matter if you defeat me because no matter what you do you cannot defeat Noitra he is a demon incarnate, the ultimate victory will belong to the Rock village and we will..." suddenly he started writhing in pain "what's happening to me" he said looking at his skin he could see the outlines of the insects inside his body. "What is happening is simple my beetles are hungry so they are mainly feasting on their meal which is you". "Right now my beetles will devour you from the inside out and while they will use your flesh and skin to nourish them all the chakra that they eat from you will be used to replenish my depleted reserves", you also commented on my Taijutsu skills you are correct that compared to many of my comrades in the Konoha 12 such as Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki. My taijutsu skills are not on par however you seem to forget the aspect of taijutsu is not only to attack but also to defend and learn balance, similarly my Taijutsu form which I call Tán Tuǐ was created to improve fighting skills, balance, strength, flexibility, and focus, it also helps refine the basic skills required for advanced Taijutsu forms or in my case it helps me control my insects better by using less chakra and stamina. It is true I am an Aburame, but I am First and Foremost Anbu I think it necessary for you to know who I am so I shall introduce myself: so saying I am Shino Aburame Anbu Captain of the Konoha Hunter nin squad and my Primary duty is to track down Enemy nin and killing them and then disposing of their bodies in such a way that no trace is left" So saying Shino sat down to recuperate and watch his insects feast on the dying earth ninja's body,

"let this be a lesson to you to all who wish to harm Konoha or its allies this is the fate that awaits you", he said watching in interest as his insects devoured the man's skin while he heard the screams of the dying man, the insects continued their task until all the flesh, blood, protein, calcium and Bone marrow had been eaten off, soon there was nothing but a cracked and broken skeleton left, Shino Then released a special breed of insects to break down and devour the bones of the enemy ninja.


	24. Chapter 24: Neji Hyuuga Vs Kotobuki

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

Chapter 24:

After encasing himself and Kabuto within the barrier, Naruto unsheathed his swords from their scabbards resting on his back and held them in his hands and took his battle stance. Kabuto Looked Surprised when he saw the weapon in Naruto's hand because what he held in his hand was not a typical sword but it was a Bisento, It had a thick curved blade mounted atop a long wooden pole with a ring at the base, and had the kanji for sage and fox written on them,

"MY, my interesting blade you have there Uzumaki. But the question is can you actually use it"? "Truly I'm sure you are strong but are you strong enough to defeat me?" Asked the Snake man, "Well we won't find that out by sitting on our asses here will we, you Traitor"?

"Now enough Chit chat come here so I can kill you once and for all, and with unbelievable speed he jumped off Gamabunta head, he made a familiar sign and said "shadow clone Jutsu" creating an army of clones they all attacked Kabuto Together with various Jutsu or Weapons, however Kabuto Defeated them all by either using his chakra scalpel to defeat them or by using the shadow snakes Jutsu.

After all the clones had been defeated Kabuto called out to Naruto And said "If you're done checking me out how about we start the main Event", suddenly Naruto Popped out of the ground from behind of Kabuto and threw a Sage Rasen shuriken at Kabuto, which Kabuto easily dodged, "come Now Naruto You seriously didn't expect me to be hit by that Jutsu of yours did you" said Kabuto Mockingly facing Naruto." Nope I fully expected you to dodge but the main thing is I wasn't aiming for you THAT TIME!"

Before Kabuto could ask what Naruto meant out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow clone pop out of the ground, enter beast mode and with his chakra arms not only did he catch the shuriken in his hand but threw it back at Kabuto and before Kabuto could even dodge The clone simultaneously while cloaked in Kyuubi Chakra made the hand signs for the snake, rabbit ,tiger and horse and said **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu ("Fire style: Great Fireball Technique")** and aimed it at the Flying Rasen shrunken, and since the Rasen shuriken was made of the wind element upon coming in contact with the fire it became a flaming Fūton Rasen Shuriken, which slammed into Kabuto Yakushi causing the whole area to become a flaming wind storm Burning and disintegrating everything in a 50 Mile radius.

Back In Konoha

Neji was still busy fighting his opponent from the Grass Village, With a trident in his hand and a crazy smile on His face Neji said, "since we're in round two how about we skip the foreplay and get right on the main event I showed you mine, now you show me yours" he told the grass Ninja, pointing towards the mark at the back of his neck." Oh so you saw that did you"? Asked Kotobuki,

"Alright fine then let's play for keeps." With a single hand sign Kotobuki released his curse mark, which caused his had to grow some small horns and which caused his skin be covered in a rip-like pattern.

Neji seemed mildly shocked as his opponent activated his curse mark, but he was quite happy because no he would be able to really test his strength. With his trident in hand Neji rushed towards his opponent, he channelled his chakra through his trident causing it crackle with electricity, and although it was quite a large trident it seemed Neji was able to wield it with no difficulties and true to his Anbu Training. Neji with a single hand sign sent a burst a of electricity towards the Grass ninja, which hit the Ninja in the chest sending his enemy stumbling back a couple of steps ,which was enough for Neji to launch a series of counter attacks against Kotobuki and with a series of kicks launched him in the air, using his superb speed and reflexes Neji quickly appeared behind Kotobuki with his trident emitting electrical waves surrounded Kotobuki s body and his, Neji whispered in his opponents ear saying " I'd like to introduce you to a remix version of one of my friend's favourite moves I call it the "**Setsuden Kage Buyō!"** (**"Electrifying Leaf Shadow Dance!")** Wrapping his opponents body in electricity and started a pile drive towards the ground With Kotobuki's head pointing down and with the electricity binding him Kotobuki was unable to move And he Hit the ground at a surprising speed with his head cracking and spiting into a million Pieces,

Neji stood a distance away panting hard and watched with disbelief at the scene before his eyes he wasn't horrified at the bloody mess that had been created because of a smashed head, no he was used to that, but what seemed to shock him was that the split pieces were coming together and once again forming a head on Kotobuki's head after a few minutes, the head was completely rebuilt and intact and the seemingly dead ninja rose again from and started laughing evilly

"Hahahahaha good move Hyuuga–san quite good I must say, In fact I guess I must complement you on that move, had it not been for my curse mark I would surely have been dead but you see again thanks to this curse mark I am able to regenerate and rejoin any parts of body within a few moments. Although I must say the fact that you are able to inflict this kind of damage at me at all means you are quite a powerful and gifted shinobi".

Neji nodded his head and said "thank you for the compliment but now if your finished talking lets fight and with a flash he made a few hand signs and said **"****S****uiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"** **("Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu").** As the water jutsu appeared towards him Kotobuki made a few hand signs himself and said Earth element "**Doton: Toride Kakuheki** **("Earth Fortress Wall"),** and around him a great big wall appeared seemingly blocking the gushing stream of water.

Thus the Shinobi continued their battle against each other, using weapons, Ninjutsu Taijutsu and the occasional Genjutsu, Not a word was heard between the two warriors except for the names of their Jutsu and techniques each neutralizing the other's attacks, exhaustion and pain could be seen on both shinobi faces, Eventually Neji who had his Byakugan active throughout the battle started to notice a pattern to his opponents attacks, so deciding to act on his suspicion, readied his attack, opening his second Chakra gate Neji prepared his final attack.

He called out to His opponent and said" This battle has gone on long enough we both are at our limit you and I both know that we only have one more attack left in us, so let's make it count shall we"?

Kotobuki nodded and said "very well this last attack shall decide our fates let us go", saying this they both charged up for their final attack, Kotobuki made a series of hand signs and said "**Suiton: Haran Banshō!" ("Water Style: Storm Upheaval!") **all of a sudden beneath him a massive amount of water fell from the sky seemed to envelop him covering his body in a fortress of water and with his remaining chakra he directed a great surge of water towards Neji Seeing the charging water come towards him made a single hand sign and quickly summoned his fallen trident to his side by an electric burst, finally with trident in hand Neji made a couple of hand signs and suddenly his trident started emitting electricity and not only that the electricity seemingly jumped of his trident and fell onto the fallen Kunai, shuriken and other steel weapons around the field creating a circuit of kind around the battle field , then with the last of his strength and using his Byakugan to measure the distance he threw his trident with all his might threw it straight towards his enemy, the Trident Glowing white and crackling with electricity cut through the surging waves of water, Kotobuki was awestruck at what he saw , His own jutsu was being used against him because of the surging waves destroying and picking up all the boulders and trees in its path had become negatively charged due to the Neji's trident Passing through, it automatically became attracted to the positively charged Steel weapons lying around the battle field, Now no longer was Kotobuki in control of the surging waves instead due to being electrically charged the raging waves were now under the sole command of Neji's Trident , and so summoning the last of his strength Neji changed the direction of the killer waves and sent it straight towards his opponent completing the Jutsu He finally called out its name: **"Kami No Keibatsu Yofun Raiu" ("Kami's Judgement: Raging Thunderstorm")**.

With Kotobuki encasing himself in a Water Fortress He wasn't able to move quickly enough to avoid Neji's Deadly attack, the electrically charged water was able to Break through his water fortress and pierce his only weak spot his navel, and Kotobuki had been fatally injured.

Neji limped towards His opponent who had now fallen to his knees and was drawing his final breaths, "H-h-how did you Figure out "cough, cough"? Neji Looked at Kotobuki and said " after you told me that every part of you is able to regenerate and grow back after being attacked I simply attacked you in a more systematic manner, and you were right or almost correct, except for the fact that whenever I attacked your waist before the attack could reach you would always dodge or block so after that I noticed that this was your only weak spot, so I concentrated all my energy on that section knowing you would waste all your energy on that and you did and because of that you didn't notice me throwing my kunai and shuriken in such a manner that they would be spread around in a circular motion, and now before I kill you any final words?

"Cough, Cough, yes, I want to thank you for battling me for the sake of my honour and I must say that I enjoyed fighting you are indeed a skilled opponent I have but only one request if you will grant it?" Kotobuki said with utmost humility. Neji looked at him and said "ask and it shall be granted."

"I wish for you to deliver the finishing blow by piercing my heart so that I may die with my pride and a smile on my lips, and also when you raise toast to your fallen comrades also raise a toast to your fallen enemies and wish for their Peace in Kami's Realm, will you grant me my final wish Hyuuga"? Looking at his opponent and then bowing to him in respect Neji readied his stance and said "so is it", and with a quick jab struck his enemy's heart thus killing him. With his enemy dead Neji removed His trident from the dead man's body and washed the blood away in a nearby stream and sealed it back within his scroll and in true Anbu fashion started on destroying his enemy's body.


	25. Chapter 25: The Clan Leaders Gather

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

In Konohagakure

The clan leaders were meeting in the council room everyone was tired from the battle and many of the clan leaders still had blood and dirt on their clothes, the reason for their assembly was simple the Hokage was not there and the council members were under on Suspicion of treason To Konoha , so who shall lead the village, now? To answer that very question the clan leaders had gathered. "Well I think maybe we could have one of the council members do it even though they are under arrest" said Shibi. "No, we can't do that said Inoichi, from what Ibiki tells me some of the prisoners we captured have been saying that the councilors are somehow wrapped up in this fiasco", "Well if not the councillorship we always can appoint him I mean that was the reason Tsunade-sama had asked us about it the other day and she did say that he had accepted the position" said Hiashi.

Tsume looked thoughtful for a minute and said "yes, I agree he is the best choice he is respected within the shinobi community and if nothing else it will make Shizune happy wont it?" She said with a feral grin. Everyone laughed a little and the matter was put to a vote all 7 clan leaders voted and a unanimous decision was reached. Kakashi entered the council room after being summoned by the Anbu, although he had not needed a visit to the hospital this time he was still a bit woozy and so he asked the two Anbu agents to help support him in case he fell. When he entered the room he noticed that all of the shinobi clan leaders and Shizune were present immediately he figured out what the reason for summoning him was but he kept quiet and let the clan leaders take the lead.

Hiashi stood and said "hello Kakashi I am sorry to have called you here so soon especially since you seem to still be a little bit woozy but it cannot be helped, before I continue I want to ask you something has Tsunade Sama ever spoke to you about you being her successor as Hokage?" Kakashi nodded and said "yes Hiashi sama, Tsunade sama has spoken to me about it she asked me that if she were to retire would I be interested in being her successor although at first I was reluctant seeing as I never wanted to be Hokage in the first place, but after thinking about it a little bit I realized she was right."

Hiashi nodded and Shibi said "Good because Tsunade-sama also asked each of us who we would like to appoint Hokage after her and we all had given your name for the seat, because we believe you to be honorable and fair. at this moment, The Hokage is not in the village and the Fire Daimyo is not available , on top of that Ibiki reports that The council elders may somehow be wrapped up in this fiasco, so basically the question is do you accept the position of Hokage" asked the Aburame Scion

"Yes, I do Shibi san I accept the position of Hokage for the time being until Tsunade Sama returns."

"Look Kakashi, right now things are a bit confusing but for the moment you are Hokage and although the Hokage never formally announced her decision we all know you are the favorite, if only because Naruto isn't old enough to be Hokage yet" Shikaku said with a small smile, "so while it might be a little finicky on the legal side the rules do state the clan leaders can make certain decisions in absence of the Hokage". "All there needs to be is a minimum 4-3 majority and at the moment none of us have any objections so until Tsunade Sama returns and we can sort this mess out you are acting sixth Hokage of Konohagakure do you accept Hatake Kakashi?" Shikaku asked in an official voice. Kakashi stood at attention and said "yes, Shikaku san I hereby accept the position of Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure".

"My first order as Hokage is this: until Tsunade Sama returns to the village this village is now under martial law, I want all entrances and exits closed and highly guarded. "My next order of business is to secure the prisoners and have the Anbu and Ibiki interrogate them but make sure they don't go about it the wrong ways seeing as the council elders may be implicated tell Ibiki to tread softly lest he break something."

Next order of business is to get the civilians back home, but for the moment I want them to be ready for anything I only want the most crucial business open such as pharmacies and grocery stores, I don't want to many civilians about the village. He turned to Shizune and said "I leave the hospital under your authority you may do as you see fit, you are a capable ninja Shizune but right now I need you at the hospital, by the way I heard about Sai how is he recovering"?

Shizune looked downcast and said "I am afraid his chances are very slim he has many injuries most of them fatal and the poison that was injected into his system is very complex and we aren't able to make an antidote yet, he also opened two of his chakra gates while he was injured and had that poison in his system, which resulted in the poison spreading faster it has also affected his chakra pathways. I am afraid he will not make it this time, although he knows this fact very well he wants us to keep him alive until Naruto comes back. On another matter I have a request of the Inuzuka clan" Shizune said.

"What is it Shizune" Tsume asked her, "well Tsume sama some of your clansmen have been injured in the battle and although we are doing the best we can it seems some of them are suffering the after effects of some of their clan jutsu so could you please send someone to the hospital who can explain us the medical effects of your clan jutsu and I assure you that whatever you tell us will be considered doctor-patient privilege." Tsume looked thoughtful for a moment and said "ok, fine I trust you Shizune ill have Hana and Izumi go to the hospital and rendezvous with you. If you want I can send some others as well we don't have many of our shinobi canines injured so we can send some of our vets as well, to help with patient care".

Shibi also volunteered help and said "I can send you 15 of my clansmen who are experts in poison and its use along with many of the members of The Arigawa tribe to help you out at the hospital with the patients our insects can remove the poison from their systems and they also have many other uses". Shizune nodded and said "Thank you Shibi-sama".

She then turned to Hiashi and said "Hiashi sama I am also in need of the Byakugan can you please send me some members of your clan to help me with my patients who have their chakra pathways blocked and also with the Byakugan, they will be able to help us by making sure the patients internal systems are working properly this will cut down on having to use electronic systems."

"Although I do not mind Shizune san I am afraid not many of us Hyuuga are doctors unlike those of the Aburame and Inuzuka clan nor are we researchers of medical antidotes and such."

"That is true Hiashi san but any Hyuuga shinobi has as much knowledge of human anatomy as any medical ninja and with your Byakugan we will be able to effectively treat more patients using less chakra." Shizune said calmly. "Very well than I shall send you a few of my clansmen, how is Neji doing by the way how is he recovering"? He asked the raven haired medical ninja.

"He is doing fine sir he is suffering from chakra exhaustion and a few injuries and although he will have some battle scars he will recover fully, although some of his other injuries will also keep him down for a while however and I stress this I do not want him to participate in any strenuous activity of any kind". Hiashi was a bit surprised and said "I assure you doctor Neji will have complete rest until you say otherwise, but tell me why you said that"?

"Well... it seemed that while Neji was sleeping in the hospital he was having a rather pleasant dream which caused some his hormones to react in real life and unfortunately his body reacted in kind and unfortunately for him Sakura was checking on his injuries when she noticed and Neji chose at this exact moment to reach out with his hands and he accidently latched onto Sakura's breasts and started to fondle them which in turn caused Sakura to become embarrassed and she unfortunately lost her temper and using her medical expertise and strength caused him a few injuries. Which she quickly repaired when she regained her composure, Neji also apologized to her many times".

"Everyone had a laugh at Neji's expense including Hiashi have no worries doctor I will personally make sure Neji gets his rest, Don't be too hard on him Hiashi san he is teenage boy after all" said Inoichi with a laugh. Worry not my friend I won't be too hard on him but I think he has been spending a little bit too much time with a certain Inuzuka" the Hyuuga lord said with a smile. "Hey, don't go blaming this on my son Hiashi" Tsume said with a smirk. "Alright enough of this lets get back to work" Kakashi said "Inoichi I would like you and your clansmen to help Ibiki and Anko with the prisoner interrogation, as for the Nara and Akimichi clan I want your shinobi to patrol the streets and keep order around here".

He then asked the Anbu to call for Yamato, Kurenai and Gai, when they arrived Kakashi told them of the situation and said "right now I need some good back up players whom I can trust and you three are my closest friends whom I would trust with my life, so I ask that you accept my offer of being council advisors, but this is a request not an order" he told his three friends. While they all looked thoughtful Gai answered for all three of them and said "we accept Kakashi we will help you bring order back to the village", Gai said in a serious tone all of his bravado and fires of youth speech nonexistent.

Kakashi looked back at the council and said "do you agree with my choice"? They all nodded and agreed with him. "Good, now the last thing I want to say is that although you are all clan heads and have your own way of doing things I urge you to think of the village first, let us put aside our differences for the moment and work together to bring this village back under control".

he turned to Yamato and said "Yamato I want you to organize the Anbu into groups and patrol the village make sure the perimeters are secure" Yamato nodded. Gai I need you to help Iruka with the civilians and after that I want you to help the other chunin look for fallen and injured shinobi, take a medical corps with you and administer to their health if they are enemy ninja take them to Anbu HQ if they are leaf ninja take them to the hospital make sure you have some Hyuuga and Inuzuka ninja with you to verify the identities of the various ninja". Kurenai since Shizune is busy with the hospital "I need you to help me with the paper work and help with the organizing of the village's forces and this way you will be able to keep an eye on little Zuko as well".

Turning to the heads of the clans he said "you are all my colleagues and friends and I trust your judgment on and off the battlefield so I ask of all of you to help me out during this time of crisis".

"My doors are always open whenever you need or want to offer some advice or for whatever reason, he then turned to the Anbu agents and said " Tiger, Cobra I need you guys to head to the crypto unit and send a message to the Hokage telling her of what happened here and make sure it reaches her and only her".

The Anbu agents nodded and left the room while another Anbu squad formed up on Kakashi and Kurenai, Kurenai turned to "Eagle and said "hey I have to go home real quick to get some things and collect little Zuko from the safe house will you come with me"? Eagle nodded and left with Kurenai, and just like that Konoha began to repair itself once again, so while war in Konoha had ended the war in Kumo still continued.

In Kumo

In the Kage Box the three Kages were fighting it was truly a battle of skill and strength. Gaara was fighting Misora Hibari, A was battling Matsushita Tomoyasu, and Tsunade was fighting Hokumara Hakudoshi and it was truly a battle of shinobi in the fact that it was violent, fast and short as most shinobi battles usually go, although at first they had began fighting in the kage box the three earth nin had suddenly used some sort of teleportation jutsu and suddenly they were no longer in the kage box but in the main arena where the Genin had been fighting just recently. (A/n to make things simple I will feature one kage at a time fighting meaning in this chapter there will only be mention of one kage fighting.)

Gaara was fighting Misora Hibari an expert user of water and lightning elements the battle had begun between the three kages Gaara was fighting Misora Hibari. Who started doing a quick series of hand signs and said: "**Suiton: Daisuisen" (Water Release: Great Water Drill")** all of a sudden the whole arena was flooded and soaked with water until the earth soaked all the water up, however the sand was wet now preventing Gaara from wielding the sand, " heh now that I have soaked the field with water you can't use the surrounding sand for your jutsu, now the next step is to bathe the battle field in your blood and with you no longer in possession of shukaku, you are not as powerful as you used to be and as a result you will die by hand today" going through a series of hand signs she said "**Raiton: Yoarashi Aranami"** (**"Lightning Element: Waves Of Thunder")** and slapped her hands on the ground, suddenly lightning erupted from her hands and travelled into the wet sand and hit Gaara's sand shield, and hit Gaara head on... but did no damage, Misora was impressed, "I see you infused your sand so tightly that the lightning had to slow down and by the time it reached you it had mostly diminished".

"Very good I see you are observant that should make the fight more interesting". Gaara said with an expression of pure pleasure on his face, for the first time since the battle started Gaara's gourd opened and his sand was revealed. "Now then let's see how fast you are" stretching his hands in front of him he manipulated the sand and said **"Suna Shuriken" ("Sand Shuriken") **suddenly the sand started to transform from a formless wave of sand into hardened sand particles taking the shape of fuma shurikens and flew towards Misora Hibari who dodged most of them and used a quick lightning jutsu to break apart the sand shurikens but she was surprised when instead of disintegrating back into loose particles of sand they had somehow absorbed the lightning and started to come at her even faster cutting her a few times, until she realized what was happening and threw an exploding kunai towards the oncoming shuriken effectively blasting them out of the air.

But when the smoke cleared Gaara was nowhere to be seen until a huge hand that was made of sand appeared around her neck and tapped her on her shoulder, looking up she saw Gaara sitting on a cloud of sand with his legs crossed "looking for me"?

He said "I see so you can use the sand to fly as well eh"? "Impressive now then how about we get serious" she said **"Ishi Kasui Yajirushi" ("Earth Element Stone Spike Arrows")** all of a sudden the earth around her feet began to change and transform into stone arrows and they flew at Gaara at such high speed that Gaara's sand shield was unable to stop their charge and they hit Gaara head on.

Gaara dropped to the ground and said "well then that is a very good job I must say that you are one of three people who have actually been able to injure me one is dead and the other two are my friends, now then it seems my preparations are complete let us begin the show making a quick hand sign Gaara said** "Sunaarashi!"** (**"Sand Storm!")** suddenly the earth around the arena began to dry and soon disintegrated into sand Gaara made two hand signs and said desert winds and suddenly a great wind erupted and with the sand created a huge desert sandstorm.

However Misora was ready and going through a series of hand signs and said: **Suiton: Hahonryū** **("Water Release: Tearing Torrent")** all of a sudden water came out of the ground and started erupting like a geyser dousing the sand in water and causing it to fall she then threw a handful of exploding kunai into the approaching storm causing a huge explosion and causing Gaara's jutsu to backfire and before Gaara could dodge the engulfing flames powered by the wind engulfed him totally Misora then took her chance and said " lightning element thunder bullets" and suddenly the lightning began to take shape into bullets and then using her chakra guided them into the flames further injuring the Kazekage.

when the debris had settled she saw that Gaara was breathing heavily and was on one knee, Misora was shocked " how can you still be alive after all that you should be dead" after regaining his composure Gaara nodded and said "yes your right however I survived do you want to know how"? "Well then I will show you" he made a quick hand sign and his appearance changed completely.

What Misora Halibel saw truly shocked her "h-h-how is that even possible no it can't be possible it has to be some sort of genjutsu putting her hands together she stopped her chakra flow and said **"kai"("release")** however when she opened her eyes the image before her did not change, no it has to be some kind of trick she took a kunai from her pouch and cut her finger letting the blood flow when she looked up the image had disappeared she started to smile and said " I knew it was impossible there is no way you could have been able to have access to that form"

Gaara simply smiled and said in a false innocent voice " oh you mean this form he made a quick hand sign and once again accessed this previous form, he could not help but laugh at the expression of horror on his opponent's face, the reason his enemies were left in shock was because Gaara had transformed into a life sized form of none other than the One-tailed beast Shukaku and not only that he seemed to control it at will and dismiss its powers with a mere hand sign.

"You see during the war when the statue holding the tailed beasts broke the tailed beasts escaped and while most of them changed into masses of chakra and disappeared back to the 5 elements to lay dormant for millennia". "However when Shukaku who was mostly Intact stayed behind when he sensed me during the battle and seeing as it took him only a year to recover and renew his strength he decided to take his revenge upon me for being forced to be sealed within me by attacking Suna but thankfully with a little help the ninja of Suna we were able to once again seal it within a container.

After he was sealed the question remained what to do with the tailed beast finally the decision was made by me to once again resume my job as the jailer for the one tailed beast". "I still however needed to control Shukaku's power and so with a little help from Kumo and Konoha I was able to subdue shukaku and its power, and so now I too have become a perfect jinchuuriki".

"All the powers and abilities of the tailed beast within me are mine to command without the normal side effects such as insomnia, and although I mostly rely on my own abilities I only use Shukaku's power when I am in a life or death situation".

"Now that the explanation is finished let us get back to battle Gaara crossed his arm and clenched his fists, suddenly Misora started to cough up blood from her mouth, and she fell to the ground "what is happening I can't move" ah it seems like the sand has taken effect Gaara said " you see in the beginning of the battle when you soaked the field in water you prevented me from using the surrounding terrain for my sand but only for a short while " you see all I had to do was go underground and turn the minerals and rocks into sand and then mix in the water soaked earth into it, but unfortunately this all takes a little while"."That is the reason that I was never actively attacking you but that doesn't mean to say my attacks had no effect for you see I have a very great control over my sand I realized instead of wasting chakra and sand and time by trying to defeat strong opponents I simply disperse the sand into fine particles into the air".

"This causes my opponents to breathe in the sand each time they breathe". "While it usually takes a while I have found it is a very effective and useful technique". Once again moving his arms he manipulated the sand so that it covered Misora's arms and legs he closed his fists and just like that every bone in Misora Hibari's arms and legs turned into small tiny fragments making her incapable of using any type of jutsu or attack.

"Now then why don't we wait until the others finish their fight" Gaara said calmly, "in the meanwhile lets have what I like to call a Q and A session" and started his interrogation of His opponent.


	26. Chapter 26:Cursed Axe Vs Monkey Staff

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

IN KUMO

Gaara had just crippled his opponent and looked to see the Raikage finishing up his fight as well

the Raikage was fighting Matsushita Tomoyasu a swordsman from the hidden rock village, while the other kages' used ninjutsu to fight Matsushita and A were using only Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, but that wasn't to say that they weren't using any sort of ninjutsu A was fighting with his lightning armor activated and Matsushita was fighting with an armor of stone.

Both fighters were bent on winning although to the casual viewer it seemed like the Raikage was at a disadvantage with only one arm while Matsushita had two arms the Raikage was no pushover as he showed his opponent. the two swordsmen fighting had gotten so intense that the ground under them was cracking, "let's see you block this raiton strike" A said taking his sword pointing it in the air and bringing it down in a slashing motion. Matsushita however seeing the oncoming attack took his sword in both hands Matsushita began to spin his sword in a circular motion making it spin fast and creating a bubble of air pressure that caused the raiton strike to miss its target namely Matsushita.

"Heh I guess you actually can fight, alright then lets continue" and the two swordsmen continued to fight, suddenly Matsushita made a series of one handed hand signs and said "**Doton: Ishi Kasui" ("Earth Style: Rock Spikes")** in the blink of an eye the battle ground erupted in stone spikes coming up from the ground however A was able to dodge it thanks to his lightning armor and reflexes."Oh so you want to play dirty alright, he made simple hand sign and said, "Kai" ("Release") suddenly where before there used to be a stump on his right arm indicating his arm that had been cut off, suddenly disappeared and in its place appeared the Raikage's right arm.

Matsushita was surprise "H-how did you regain your right arm I thought you lost it during the war, years ago" said Matsushita surprise, the Raikage simply smiled and said "yeah well I did but as you know we had many causalities in the war and so after doing some research and operations the medical nin were able to take the arm from one of the dying Kumo nin and transplant it to me". "As he was already dying and he only had one arm since his other arm and both his legs had been blown off by a stray bomb in short he was dying and he knew it, but that shinobi beseeched me to take his other arm he said that since he was already dying he wanted me to take his remaining arm he told me that he gave his life in service of his village and he wanted to do the same in death".

He told me that if I accepted his arm then in some small way he would live on to see his village arise from the ashes of war and he could once again somehow still serve his village." "So I accepted that brave warriors' request and did as he asked of me, the man's name was Ozai, so with the help of medical ninjutsu the doctors were able to keep him alive long enough to attach his arm onto mine". "Seeing as he was about the same height and weight as me, his arm was able to be transplanted onto me without much complication and although it would never be as strong as my original right arm with training I was able to fix that problem to an extent and that is the story of how I got my arm back now then I think it's time to end this fight".

He then went through a series of hand signs and said **"Raiton: Ittoubori Ikazuchi" ("Lightning Style: Knives Of Thunder")** suddenly many knives appeared from thin air however the only difference was that they weren't made out of any metal but out of lightning itself, and flew towards Matsushita and hit him square in the chest and crumbling his stone armor to bits, causing him to fall to his knees and cough up blood.

The Raikage then sheathed his sword and took out a weapons scroll from which he took out a huge and heavy hammer after holding it in one hand and making a few hand signs he said **"Raiton: Kanadzuchi No Thor (Lightning Style:"Hammer Of Thor")**.

Suddenly the head of the hammer A was carrying got bigger and the hammer seemed to be covered in a lightning armor. swinging the huge hammer around A began to face his opponent, Matsushita had just began to rise once again when the lightning covered hammer slammed him back to the ground, and although even without his armor of stone Matsushita was still very resistant to damage. The damage done to his body from the Raikage's hammer could not be fixed because not only did the force of the hammer break every bone in his body it also caused his body to go numb in pain but still very much alive, with his Battle now finished A patiently waited for Tsunade to finish her fight with her opponent.

Meanwhile: Deep in the Forest Of Death

Shino had just finished defeating his opponent and now the only thing left of him were his skeletal remains, while Shino feasted on the man's chakra his insects feasted on the man's flesh, it wasn't often that his insects got the chance to have a feast. when it was over his insects once again retreated inside of him, and he continued on towards to where Konohamaru was fighting Noitra, as he headed towards him shino thought to himself " _even though I defeated my enemy and took all his chakra I still haven't recovered enough to fight my chakra levels are operating at only 1/4 the capacity_. When he reached the clearing where Konohamaru and Noitra were fighting he was shocked to see all the surrounding trees and scenery crushed from the force of the attacks of the two genin.

Konohamaru had now taken off his weighted clothing and fighting Noitra without any weights and had just knocked Noitra off his feet with his Monkey Staff but still kept his guard up when Noitra got back up he said "it seems Kami is smiling upon me today because today I finally get to have my revenge and finally get to kill the last Sarutobi" so saying he swung his axe and attacked Konohamaru but was blocked by his staff.

"What the hell are you talking about what's your beef with me I haven't done anything to you so why are you pissed at me"? Noitra just laughed and said "oh how wrong you are, allow me to give you a Little history lesson before I kill you" and so he began his tale.

Flashback

"3 years ago my father was out on a mission my father Zhao was in command of the squad with my brother Sokka, they had just finished their mission and were heading back to their village when they encountered a group of ninja from Konoha mainly a man Named Asuma Sarutobi and his squad, after finding us within Fire Country's borders he asked my father and brother of their purpose when they refused to answer the questions he attacked them without reason and a fight broke out, in which my brother and father died at the hands of Asuma Sarutobi".

"When news reached our village the council was furious that Earth ninja had been killed by Leaf ninja and wanted retribution however the Tsuchikage refused by saying that it was their fault for being caught by the enemy and as a result he declared them missing Nin and wiped his hands clean of them". "When I found out at first I was sad but sorrow quickly gave way to anger, anger at the fact that my whole family had been wiped out by meddling leaf ninja, I wanted retribution and so I vowed to become stronger and defeat the man who killed my Father and brother"

"Sadly however he was killed by Akutsuki and it seemed my chance had been robbed at retribution, but I then came across Lord yagiro who told me that I could still attain my revenge by killing the scion of the Sarutobi clan the grandson of the third Hokage the very same Third hokage who killed his son Bumi in the third ninja world war but in order for that to happen I need to train and who better to train under than Yagiro Hokumara the war hero of the Rock Village". "So I was taken as his pupil and taught many things, and then I waited until the chunin exams where I would soon be able to battle you and kill you and thus as a result put my family's soul at rest" Noitra said finishing his tale.

End Flashback

"Now that the history lesson it's time to die", making a few hand signs he said "earth element raining of stone arrows", suddenly the earth around Noitra started to gather around him and then changing their shapes to arrows and spears and raced toward Konohamaru at high speeds , Konohamaru simply smiled and threw a couple of exploding kunai towards the oncoming hail of stone arrows creating a large explosion, and blasted most of them out of the air and causing a big explosion although a few arrows still slipped through and hit Konohamaru in the heart which caused him to fall to his knees and cough up blood. Noitra laughed in contentment and said "yes, die for your death will give peace to me and my family". Konohamaru simply smiled at him and disappeared in a poof of smoke, suddenly he was hit by Konohamaru's monkey staff in the groin, which had suddenly appeared from below him, which caused Noitra to double back in pain.

"You seem to be big on strength but short on brains" and as for you little family flashback it failed to impress me in fact it makes me only pity you ninja better than you have been consumed by vengeance and met their deaths, and as for their little mission do you know what it was"? "It was a mission to scout for the possible assassins of the Son of Minato Namikaze and container of the nine tailed fox". They were on a mission to try and assassinate Naruto one of the ninja of the hidden leaf village, so if your family died it's their own fault for trying to kill a member of our village, they were leaving the Fire Nation borders when they came upon one of the leaf ninja squads". "When they were overheard talking about the possibility of killing Naruto when my uncle heard about it he tried to capture them to make them talk but they refused to be captured and were killed that is what the truth is and do you know how I know about it is because my uncle Asuma told me about it" said Konohamaru.

Noitra refused to listen however and said "I don't care what you say the truth is that a Sarutobi killed my family and now I will do anything and everything it takes to get my revenge and kill you.

He then made a few hand signs and said **"Doton: Ishi Koppamijin" ("Earth Element Stone Smash")** a great big boulder suddenly came out the earth and sped towards the young leaf genin. thinking quickly Konohamaru made a hand sign and suddenly a shadow clone appeared with his hands outstretched he quickly made a Rasengan on his clone's hand and threw him towards the oncoming boulder and breaking it into a thousand little pieces, the clone then made a hand sign and took his monkey staff in his hand and said "extend"  
suddenly his staff grew at an exponential rate and speed and hit Noitra square in the chest so hard it caused Noitra's stone armor to crack and crumble.

Konohamaru then made a few hand signs and said **"****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu****" ("Grand Fireball Jutsu"**)and launched the elemental attack at the rock genin engulfing him in flames and burning him, Konohamaru then created a few shadow clones and punched Noitra in the face while another clone kicked him in the air, then a third clone appeared in midair and hugged him tight from behind and said "dancing leaf shadow" and then going into a spin dive the clone spun faster and faster towards the ground.

Meanwhile below the original Konohamaru and the clone began to prepare a Rasengan, the clone finally reached the ground with Noitra head down and right into a waiting Rasengan which Konohamaru smashed into his chest as soon as he crashed, causing a huge explosion, but when the smoke cleared the young leaf genin was surprised to see his opponent starting to once again rise from the ground looking beat up like hell but still standing "damn I will admit this much it wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be but that's all well and good because in the end no matter what you do you will die by my hand" and so saying he popped a pill into his mouth and ate it.

For a few seconds nothing happened then slowly by slowly Noitra's complexion changed from a pale white to a more charcoal grey and his chakra level had also risen, suddenly he disappeared from view and attacked Konohamaru with his axe which Konohamaru was barely able to avoid, but not before getting cut on his forearms, "damn at this rate I'm going to get my ass kicked" he then jumped back and said aright then if you're going to fight hard then I will do the same, saying so he then removed his coat and t-shirt and threw them on the floor causing a huge crater on the floor, and then disappeared from view.

Shino was about to jump into the fray when he saw what was happening, however he was quickly stopped by a shadow clone coming his way looking beat to hell. Konohamaru what are you doing sending me a shadow clone don't waste your chakra like that, let me help you defeat him he told his young charge and was about to go forward when the clone stopped him and said "no sensei this a battle I must win or lose on my own.

It is a battle of honor this guy has a bone to pick with me and my clan and I will die before I let him hurt my family, and besides looking at you I can tell that you're running on empty yourself". "It makes no sense for you to fight as well please just rest I have a plan however I have a request I know you can disperse yourself into your insects, I have a feeling I'm going to have to pull out all the stops on this one" the young leaf genin told the insect master.

So when I give you the signal I need you to become an insect hive and get the hell away from here, I know you're the superior officer but just trust me on this" he said giving Shino a Naruto like grin, Shino looked thoughtful for a minute, but then nodded his understanding. The clone gave him thumbs up and vanished.

Konohamaru was having a hard time dodging and blocking Noitra's attacks resulting in him getting many cuts and bruises on his body, even with his weighted clothes off and his speed increased he wasn't getting too far mostly because Noitra had used some kind of jutsu to turn the terrain into muddy river and it was hard to move around. Upon getting the memories from his vanished clone Konohamaru smiled and said "damn man I must say that curse mark really lives up to everything I have heard about it but now it's time for me to start fighting back". Digging into his weapons pack he dropped a smoke bomb on the ground and retreated a ways back.

Cutting his palm with a kunai he went through a series of hand signs and slammed his hands on the floor and said **"Kuchiyose No jutsu" (Ninja Art: Summoning Technique")** a poof of smoke appeared where Konohamaru had slammed his hand_**.**__**"Konohamaru, why have you summoned me?!**_ but before Konohamaru could answer him Noitra came charging in don't think you can escape me so easily you filthy pheasant he made a few hand signs and said " earth element stone bullets" suddenly a barrage of small stone projectiles came speeding towards the duo.

"Shit this guy is fast, getting in front of the king he quickly made a hand sign and threw some shuriken made a few hand signs and said "exploding shadow shuriken" suddenly many shurikens appeared in the air and flew towards the barrage of stone missiles. Creating a huge explosion which Konohamaru used to escape and retreat. _**"What the hell is going on here Konohamaru Chan fist you summon me in a bloody forest on a fucken branch**__**,**__** then before I can get my bearings straight I get attacked by some gray kid wielding a big ass axe"**__? _Konohamaru threw some smoke bombs on the ground and retreated to a safe spot before answering.

"Look just shut up and listen to me here is the short story sensei, it's the same thing that happened with grandpa except this is Kumo and we are being attacked by the earth ninja and instead of Orochimaru, Kabuto is here and is currently fighting the boss in a battle royal down the road if you look just right you can see them, the Kaze, Rai and Hokage are back at the stadium fighting their own battles."

"That gray kid has some form of a curse mark on him and is currently after me cuz uncle Asuma killed his family and at the moment is kicking my ass into next Sunday", "Shino sensei is somewhere here but is running low, now as to the reason I called you is this": " I know you told me not to summon you unless I really need to and well I think this situation calls for it, would you not Enma sensei"? The young genin asked his summon breathlessly

Enma looked thoughtful and said: "_tell me something Kono__-__Chan what is the highest level technique you can use at the moment with your staf_f" although he was a bit confused he answered his summon and said " Monkey Staff Adamantine Prison but I can't use it that well mostly cuz it takes as much concentration as the Rasengan and double the chakra and although I work with Koenma on that jutsu a lot but it's still hard to perfect, but the highest level jutsu I can do with my staff perfectly is shadow clone extension staff, but what does this have to do with anything" Konohamaru asked the Monkey king.

"_**I am impressed Kono**__**-**__**Chan you have managed to master some high level techniques in such a short time since receiving it I am proud of you my boy. The reason I ask is because I think it's time we finally used "That Jutsu" on the Battle field"**_, You sure about that sensei I practiced that jutsu a couple times with Koenma and it didn't always go through properly, "Not to worry my son there are many ways of doing the jutsu and for the meantime I will control and maintain the jutsu all I want from you is chakra ok"? "Fine sensei you're the boss, just tell me what to do and how much you need from me, Enma Nodded and explained the genin about the chakra and hand signs needed. They went through the hand signs and king Enma said **Ninpou: Saru-Jin Yuukai** (**Ninja Art: "Monkey and Man Fusion")** suddenly Noitra appeared and was about to attack them when there was a big flash of light and the two entities of summoner and summon became one.

When the light subsided the two were no longer separate but were one, their appearance looked nothing like Noitra had ever seen before because before him was neither a monkey nor a man but something else entirely before him was an 8 foot tall Gorilla like creature with red fur and a long tail he had the face of Konohamaru but the chest and feet of the monkey king while his arms were covered in fur they still looked like Konohamaru's arms, "w-what is this who are you? Konohamaru laughed a deep laugh and said **"**_**Is that fear I hear in your voice**__**don't you recognize me I am Konohamaru, the same man you vowed to kill the only difference is that we are now equal now then shall we continue"**_**?** He made a single hand sign and his monkey staff appeared in his hands, "now then no more Jutsu no more games lets fight this out as real men".

Taking his staff in his hand he suddenly put on a burst of speed and attacked Noitra who barely managed to block the attack although not before being cut by the speed of the attack, Noitra started taking the fight seriously and fought Konohamaru one on one with his axe. It was axe against staff neither ninja giving in when Noitra tried to use his earth Jutsu he was unsuccessful due to the staffs electrical pulses not allowing him to do so. Noitra was becoming desperate as none of his attacks seemed to working he had realized that he was unable to beat his opponent in close range battle so he switched over to long rage battle, by using the power of the cursed seal he was able to use fire element jutsu and unleashed a barrage of fire jutsu while making the hand signs for tiger, snake and rabbit Noitra unleashed his jutsu **"****Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu****" ("Fire Element Fire Dragon Jutsu")**, and from his mouth erupted a long winding dragon made of Blue Fire. "Hah let's see you take that you monkey this is the ultimate fire jutsu my blue fire dragon will burn you and your arrogance to ashes" said Noitra laughing like a mad man,

Konohamaru saw the approaching Dragon and simply laughed _**"is this the best you can do"**__**,**_ putting on speed Konohamaru ran towards the dragon until he was within the jutsu's range after that he started spinning in place and kept on spinning until the flames started covering his body like a mini tornado only instead of wind it seemed to be made of fire. Konohamaru then began to spin even faster and then began moving towards Noitra and because he had already used much of his chakra for that jutsu he was unable to block or evade the jutsu and was caught in the jutsu head on, leaving Noitra severely hurt although his body was damaged His will power and rage seemed to overpower his mortal wounds and he battled on with Taijutsu and soon it was a battle of wills: The Cursed Axe vs. the Monkey Staff.

Finally Konohamaru used his staff to break his opponent's axe causing Noitra to fall from the force of the attack and Konohamaru quickly and efficiently broke his hands making him incapable of using any Jutsu looking down at him he saw Noitra still wore that disdainful expression of contempt on his face **"you saw fit to judge me for your clan's misdeeds and stupidity , you wrongly accused me of murder you insulted and attacked my friend Chiruku purposely and viciously in your quest for vengeance you turned to the dark arts, so for all these sins and more I sentence you to death! May Kami have mercy on your soul because I surely won't?** Taking his staff in both hands he said _**"Adamantine Staff Piercing Drill"**__**.**_

The end of his staff started to contract and turned into a drill which he then used to pierce Noitra's skull and brains effectively ending his life. He then applied a series of explosive tags to his body and set them to blow in 60 seconds. Before leaving the clearing Konohamaru picked up Noitra 's fallen axe which seemed to have repaired itself after making contact with Its dead master's blood, using a special sealing scroll he got from Tenten as a good luck gift to use in the exams he sealed the weapon within the scroll and put it inside his pouch.

He left the clearing and called out to Shino giving him the all clear, when Shino re-appeared he was surprised at Konohamaru appearance, and used his insects to confirm if it was truly the young genin or someone else in disguise, after confirming his suspicions he said "I assume this is the effect of some sort of Jutsu between you and your summons yes"? The young genin simply nodded and said "look lets save the questions for later this place is set to blow I set up explosive notes all around the area so let's boogie on out of here." Shino sensei gets on my back ill carry you out of the forest."

When Shino opened his mouth to protest but the genin cut him off and said "look don't argue I have more chakra and stamina at the moment and in this form I can get us out of here quicker". Shino finally relented and got on the young genin's back and with Shino on his back Konohamaru cleared the forest area in three short jumps before the explosives went off, after getting to a clearing Konohamaru said "hey sensei I'm going to release the Jutsu now ok so please make sure there are no enemies in the area", Shino nodded and after making sure he simply nodded Konohamaru made a single hand sign and said release. Suddenly in a poof of smoke they once again separated and Konohamaru lost his balance and fell to the ground feeling a bit dizzy, king Enma also seemed a bit unsteady but quickly regained his senses and said "alright you did well Kono Chan" he said in a gruff but proud voice, he turned to Shino and said you are Shino of the Aburame clan are you not? Tell me something would your father be Shibi Aburame by any chance?

Shino nodded his assent and bowed to him and said "yes sir and it is an honor to make your acquaintance lord Enma I have heard much of your valor and wisdom", the old monkey was surprised but pleased at this bit of courtesy and bowed back and said "same to you son", Looking at him closely Enma seemed to be in thought and said to Shino "do me a favor son tell your father I want to meet him sometime to discuss some important matters that might concern and interest him".

Forming a hand sign the old Monkey King made a scroll appear in his hand and handed it to the Jonin and said here give that to your father if I know him well he will be quite interested in what I have to say after reading this letter it's a letter addressed to the head of the Aburame clan so only he can open it. He then turned to the Genin and said "you did real well today Kono-Chan anyway listen kono-chan when you get back to the village I want you to tell Tsunade-Chan that I want to have a chat with her, ok"?

Konohamaru simply nodded and said "yes, sensei". He then turned to Shino and said "I have a friend who might be interested in speaking with the Aburame clan head so make sure you tell Shibi that the next time I pop in I want to speak with him ok"? When Shino replied in the affirmative the monkey king said his goodbyes and vanished in a poof of smoke.

A/N: the fusion of king Enma and Konohamaru looks basically like an ssj4 Goku but much more gorilla and bulky like. Well now it seems things are coming to an end but what is this Monkey king Enma has also requested an Audience with the Hokage as well what is going on here? Find out next time on By executive orders


	27. Chapter 27: The Hokage's Battle

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

Tsunade was locked in battle with Hokumara Hakudoshi and my a battle it was it seemed that Tsunade was pouring her all into the battle she started right of the bat with taijutsu punching Yagiro with a chakra powered fist sending him flying through the wall, she then went ahead and ran over to him and kicked him into the sky just as he was getting up, coming up above him she dealt hum a heavy blow with her blow smashing him into the ground Tsunade then waited for him to rise out of the crater " my, that was quite an impressive performance hime sama, I must say had it not been for my body modifications I would surely have died from those attacks" the rock nin said.

"Heh, I had a feeling you weren't dead from those attacks you weasel it seems the reports were true you somehow modified your body to become as hard as diamond", "ha-ha that's true Hokage sama Hakudoshi said with false politeness I am glad you're so well informed it seems the Anbu you sent after me did a good job, too bad they were unable to kill me, and unfortunately before I could kill them all they escaped my country's borders.

"Well then if you are finished showing what you can do I think it's time I show you why they call me the Hero of the Rock village" **"Doton: Ishi Shuriken No Jutsu" ("Earth element: Stone Shuriken Jutsu"**) suddenly the rocks formed themselves into shuriken and sped toward Tsunade Which Tsunade quickly dispelled by crushing them with her bare strength. "Come now, Yagiro I'm sure you can do better than that Tsunade told Her opponent and making a series of hand signs she said **"Suiton: Teppōdama" ("Water Style: Liquid Bullet")** suddenly Tsunade took a large breath and shot a powerful ball of water out of her mouth towards her opponent.

Yagiro however was able to dodge the attack easily and started his counter attack: and took a deep breath and said **"Katon: Kasen No Jutsu" ("Fire Element Fire Arrow Technique")** suddenly arrows of fire came flying out of his mouth hurtling themselves toward Tsunade while the arrows were speeding toward their target Yagiro started his second jutsu making the hand signs for Bird → Dragon → Ox → Horse, he said: "**Fūton: Kaze Kirikata aikousha" ("Wind style: Slicing Wind fan Jutsu")** suddenly the wind picked up seemingly from nowhere and combined with the fire arrows, making the jutsu more formidable and dangerous, however Tsunade was quick to respond by using the earth element Head hunter jutsu and quickly buried herself in the ground and came up underneath Yagiro and tried to severe his nerves with a medical jutsu however Yagiro was expecting this and before Tsunade could even respond Yagiro quickly jumped out the way and with a kunai managed to hit Tsunade just under her left lung thereby puncturing it.

Tsunade was shocked that she had been so careless as to fall into her opponent's trap, although she couldn't spare much chakra using her medical skills she quickly repaired the damage to her left lung and said "you know I must give you marks for actually being able to injure me there are very few people capable of doing that, but this all stops now", making a few hand signs she then said **"Raiton: Jinkourai Ichiren" ("Lightning ****elem****e****nt:**** lighting chains")** seemingly out of nowhere many chains erupted out the ground as if summoned by someone however what was different about these chains was that the metal chains seemed to be coated in electricity and as quick as their namesake, they wrapped themselves around Yagiro and slowly started squeezing him in.

Yagiro was shocked not only was he getting his ass handed to him by a woman if that wasn't bad enough it seemed that his information on the sannin had been wrong from what he understood like many of her predecessors , she had also gotten soft and stopped training and her skills had therefore degraded. "How is this possible you can't be this powerful from what is known about you and from what my spies told me you are a superb Medical Jutsu and excel in Taijutsu but how is it possible that you are able to wield not only one but three elements from what my spies gathered you were not versed in elemental jutsu".

Tsunade simply laughed and said "My, my Yagiro I never knew you were such a fool, do you truly think I could obtain and continue to hold the position of Hokage if I was not versed in at least one elemental type of jutsu, well I guess I can't fault you and your spies, seeing as very few people in the world know about my true abilities, yes, it is true I am famed for my strength and medical jutsu, but I am also very well versed in elemental jutsu but I usually prefer taijutsu and the use of medical jutsu, because unlike some ninja I don't like to play with my food so to speak.

Now then I think it's time we end this battle" and so saying she wiped the blood of her chin and made the hand signs required for the summoning jutsu finally finished she slammed her hands toward the ground and said **"Ninpou: Kuchiyose No Jutsu" (Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu) **suddenly a large poof of smoke appeared and when the smoke appeared Tsunade was standing atop a great slug. The slug was none other than Tsunade's personal summon Katsuyu the Queen Slug of the Slug Clan. Tsunade looked at her opponent and said: "now then Yagiro I think it's time we finish this battle" and so saying signalled to Katsuyu to use her signature acid jutsu taking a large breath in Katsuyu opened her mouth and spit out a jet of acid as if to bathe her opponent in acid.

Yagiro was in a bit of a bind so to speak not only was he bound by chains now he had to deal with not one but two opponents, he had to get out of these chains quickly or else he would be dead and despite his bravado his actual skill lied not in physical prowess but mental prowess which is why he kept idiots like Misora Hibari and Matsushita Tomoyasu to handle the physical side of things for him, looking towards the other side he saw that his two allies had already been defeated, and even he seemed to be on the verge of defeat. So seeing as he had nothing left to lose he decided to go all out if he was going to lose he would kill everyone and go out in a Blaze of Glory, and so having made his decision Yagiro decided to force open his first Chakra Gate and with a surge of chakra and strength that suddenly rushed through his system with a yell he broke his bonds and jumped back barely avoiding the acid spit although some of it fell on his feet causing the acid to melt his skin so using the rest of his chakra healed his body and nearly collapsed from the pain caused by the strain on his muscles but he mentally blocked the pain and then opened his second Chakra Gate and cutting his palm he made the same series of hand signs that Tsunade had made a few seconds earlier and slamming his palm against the ground he said **"Kuchiyose no jutsu" (Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu)** suddenly a large poof of smoke appeared around Yagiro as well and suddenly a large winged creature carrying the rock nin rose from within the smoke.

Tsunade was impressed to say the least not only was Yagiro able to break his bonds but he also had enough chakra for a summoning jutsu although with her medical expertise she could see the strain that his body was under from opening the Chakra Gates it was depleting his life force. Yagiro, was breathing heavily but he was set on defeating his enemy sitting upon his personal summon a large winged creature, measuring 25 feet in length and 15 feet in width looking towards Tsunade he said "ah allow me to make the Introductions here Hime sama" he said in a sarcastic voice this is my personal summon the king of Bats I would like you to meet Koumori the king of the Bat Clan.

"Why have you summoned me here Yagiro" asked the great winged creature, "I have told you not to summon me unless it is absolutely necessary, now answer me quickly before I drop you off my back". "Why must you be so rude Koumori I have summoned you because I need your help in defeating my enemies the first being this slug princess Tsunade" he said pointing towards the Hokage.

The bat looked towards his opponents and said "very well then let us begin "Yes, now let us begin looking towards Tsunade he said now then Hime sama let us begin a fresh new battle saying so he made then signs for the Dog → Tiger → Snake and said"**Fūton: Kirikata Aranami No Jutsu"** (**Wind style: slicing waves jutsu")** the wind picked up as the Bat started beating his wings faster and faster until the wind became a hurricane and started attacking their opponents.

Tsunade seemed to be stuck in a wind storm that she was unable to dodge and it seemed that even Katsuyu was getting affected by the wind jutsu so Tsunade made a single hand sign and along with Katsuyu dropped into the ground so that the jutsu would not affect them, Due to the wind Jutsu blocking his vision Yagiro did not see that and so was caught unawares when Katsuyu erupted from behind them and shot a Jet spray of acid towards Koumori injuring the Bat severely.

Although the bat stayed in the air you could see that the Bat had been injured very badly, as if that wasn't bad enough Yagiro suddenly caught himself in a Genjutsu cast by Tsunade and was therefore unable to dodge Tsunade's next attack before he could even dodge the attack or break the Genjutsu Tsunade had made her move and hitting his heart with her palm almost in gentle fist style she said: **"Ranshinshō"("Nervous System Rupture")**, thus causing his nervous system to go haywire, causing him to collapse on his summon, which also snapped him out of the Genjutsu, but something was wrong when he tried to move his arms his legs moved, when tried to move his head his hands moved, when he tried to move his legs his head would move, it seemed his body would not respond his to his commands, looking at Tsunade with look of pure evil he said "what have you done to me" Tsunade looked at him with a look of satisfaction and said "simple, as the name suggests I simply rewired your nervous system" when she saw Yagiro's confused face she said "allow me to explain this jutsu as the name would suggest it rewires your central nervous system"

Few minutes earlier

Tsunade was being attacked by the wind jutsu and she couldn't dodge or attack: so with a single command she had Katsuyu create a hole in the ground, once underground Tsunade began preparing her jutsu. _"If this keeps up I won't be able to defeat him I am going to have to finish this in the next five minutes or I'm dead" so _thinking she began to prepared her jutsu she began channelling chakra to her hand changing it to electricity until it covered her hand like a glove " Katsuyu I want you to pop up right under that large Bat summon and hit it with the most potent acid you have right underneath its wings although its hard armour will protect it to some extent you will still be able to injure it, and. then while he is distracted Ill come out from behind and attack Yagiro got it"? "Yes, Milady" her summon replied.

So saying Katsuyu jumped out of the ground and with amazing accuracy spit a jet of acid towards her opponent causing the bat to momentarily lose consciousness although Koumori was hit very badly by the acid he still managed to counter attack he opened his mouth and let out a loud screech towards Katsuyu which hit Katsuyu directly head on and although as a slug she didn't have ears it did cause her balance to waver for a few minutes allowing enough time for Koumori To locate her presence through echolocation after locating her the bat took a huge breath and breathed a huge fireball at Katsuyu which she barely managed to dodge but she still got burned by the tail of the jutsu which caused her to become very badly burned. "Koumori are you okay" Yagiro asked with some concern, "Yes, I am fine you fool this is obviously a distraction look for the Hokage".

Having taken care of the summon Yagiro looked all around for Tsunade, hoping to finish her off as well "where are you bitch come here so I can kill you" Tsunade at the same time jumped up from behind and with after making a few hand signs said "I'm right here you idiot, time for you to go to sleep, making a few hands she said **"Ninpou: Rikujou Mugen" **(**ninja art "land of dreams")** with a final hand sign Tsunade completed the jutsu and Yagiro was caught in her Genjutsu, Unlike most Genjutsu this was directed towards the person's part of the brain which recognises pleasure It was a B rank Genjutsu but not so easily breakable: because while the brain tries to escape from pain when the sensation of pleasure is activated the brain does not act as quickly , Tsunade normally used it on patients she was operating on when she didn't want to use conventional methods. With Yagiro being trapped in the Genjutsu, Tsunade prepared her next jutsu.

Yagiro was trapped in Tsunade's genjutsu and was imagining he was being crowned as the new Kage of The Earth Kingdom with Suna under his control and the nine and eight tailed jinchuuriki were his personal slaves, however in the midst of the dream he suddenly realised that he was still on the battlefield however unfortunately he realised it a moment too late that he was stuck in a Genjutsu Because at that point of time Tsunade hit him with her attack causing him to collapse.

Present Moment

While Tsunade had been talking Yagiro had figured out how to use his body again and which limbs controlled which actions so he slowly jumped down from his summon and rushed towards Tsunade and before she could even react he picked up a kunai and threw it towards her causing her concentration to waver which allowed him to stab her in the stomach with a knife hidden in his vest.

Tsunade however kicked him in between his legs with a chakra powered kick causing Yagiro to be kicked 5 feet away, stepping back a little she then examined her wound like the doctor she was and she then used the last of her chakra to heal the wound and remove the knife from her stomach. The pain caused her to get to her knees for a minute; slowly she got up from her knees and saw that Yagiro was on the floor still in pain from the kick she gave him earlier, seeing as she herself had very little chakra left Tsunade looked towards Yagiro's summon who had finally Succumbed to Katsuyu's acid and was on the ground nursing his wound, she then looked back towards Katsuyu who was not as bad as her opponent but still in a pretty bad shape it seemed that the sound jutsu had caused a very bad effect on her.

Walking towards her summon Tsunade said" are you okay Katsuyu" "yes, I am fine Milady but I am afraid I have only enough Chakra for one more Jutsu" well then you're in the same boat as I Katsuyu I have an idea I want you to lend me half of your chakra with your chakra and mines combine I will be able to use "That Jutsu".

"Are you sure Milady, It hasn't been tested too many times before outside a medical environment  
before" "I know Katsuyu But I think I found the perfect test subject" Very well Milady if you are sure of your decision I will lend you my chakra" after a few seconds of silence Katsuyu split her chakra in two and removed two small copies of herself and had them latch onto each of Tsunade's Shoulders. There you are milady; I have given you what chakra I have I now only have enough chakra to return home now".

"Thank you Katsuyu I assure you this will be enough", making a few hand signs she began to make a few hand signs toward Yagiro and said "I must say Yagiro you are a very smart and calculating son of a bitch, but you are also very persistent and you unfortunately remind me too much of Danzo and Orochimaru so I have decided to take a leaf out of their book and experiment". "Did you know that the jutsu that I used on you is actually one of two parts the first one is in front of you are unable to move your limbs properly, and it seems that last kick I gave you has increased the pain so much that you can't even get up but now I am afraid this is the last time you will do any harm to anybody", making the hand signs for Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat she Said " **"Ninpou: Chishio Kussetsu No Jutsu"** ("**Ninja Art " Blood Bending Jutsu"**, suddenly Tsunade's system was flooded with Katsuyu's chakra as well as her own and the colour of her eyes became purple, looking towards her opponent she made sweeping signs as if doing a ballet, although it looked like she was dancing what she was actually doing was controlling the blood flow of her opponent allowing her to control him, with fluid motions she controlled his blood moving his as she saw fit.

"What are you doing to me you bitch" Yagiro yelled in pain. He could feel his blood being controlled by the Hokage's jutsu it seemed to be moving away from his legs and hands causing them to turn blue from blood and oxygen deprivation.

"Oh I see the effects of the Jutsu are taking effect already, allow me to explain you see as I told I am able to control water in any shape or form so as I'm sure you know blood is also a liquid made of blood platelets, oxygen and water, so when I first hit you with my** Ranshinshō **it electrified the oxygen particles in your blood allowing me to control it with my blood bending jutsu, but now enough chit chat its time for you to die , so using her blood bending jutsu she carried Yagiro towards the centre of the stadium were his two allies were with both of them on their knees bound by a S rank sealing jutsu. "About time you got here Tsunade-sama" The Raikage said. "Yes, well sorry for the delay, I had some trouble with him well then shall we begin the counter jutsu to release the barrier" Tsunade asked her colleagues.

However before the others could reply they were Interrupted by a screech from behind "wait Hokage san "before you release the barrier I have something to say" turning towards the sound the three kage saw the Yagiro's Summon Koumori flying towards them with a wounded wing" the three Kage got into a fighting stance. Please that is not necessary I have no wish to fight I simply wish to have an audience with The Hokage. Finally reaching the three kage the bat finally sat down on the floor breathing very heavily he said "Hokage san allow me to get to the point I don't have much Chakra left". "You have defeated my summoner in battle and now as per my Clan rules Our Clan's Summoning Contract belongs to you". I am Honoured Koumori san but I am afraid I cannot accept I have already signed a contract with the Slug Clan. "That is fine Tsunade san. Our Clan had rules in place for such a situation as well seeing as you are a leader of a village so now our loyalty and Contract belongs to you and your village by extension until such time you are able to find a Suitable Summoner for our Clan". Tsunade thought about it for a minute then said "Very well Koumori san I accept your contract but I am Afraid I don't have anybody in mind right now, will it be alright if I keep your contract with me until I find someone worthy to sign it"?

"Yes, that will be fine Hokage san however If I may make a request: We Bats are nocturnal animals and work best at night and are more suitable for stealth and support than for frontline battle as you just saw, so perhaps one of your Anbu Ninja will be more suitable for our contract" The Bat said

Tsunade thought about that and said "very well if that is the case, then I may know a Shinobi who will be perfect for your Clan Contract" Nodding his assent Koumori looked towards the air and let out a large ultra sonic screech That could not be heard by the three Kage, suddenly a large scroll appeared in the air which Tsunade caught in her hands. This is our Summoning Contract Hokage san, do with it what you wish: until the next time we meet" so saying the huge bat disappeared in a poof of smoke Tsunade then turned to Katsuyu who was next to her and handed her the scroll "please keep it safe for me Katsuyu I will summon you when I need It". Katsuyu nodded her consent and took the scroll and also disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade and her colleagues finally turned towards their prisoners and said" seeing as you guys are now our prisoners and you have bound us within this barrier I suppose we better find a way to get out of this mess, turning towards the Kazekage she said "Kazekage sama if you would do the honours by finding out the counter jutsu to this barrier jutsu I am afraid I need some time to recover because despite my best efforts I'm not as young as I used to be, and besides you're the best of all us three when it comes to interrogation" . "I have still kept my blood bending jutsu active Yagiro so any funny tricks and ill make to hurt very badly" she said turning towards Yagiro. Cracking his knuckles Gaara began his interrogation of the suspect.

* * *

A/n: Alright this was a very long chapter I have personally invested a lot of time into this so hope you like it, it seems The Hokage has gained a powerful ally as spoils of war, what will she do now? Find out next time on By Executive Orders

P.S. As some of you might have noticed I have decided to update and edit some of my older chapters I would recommend you go through the older chapters as well as some of them have some new content.


	28. Chapter 28: Snake vs Toad

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

Snake vs. Toad

Naruto had been able to catch Kabuto off guard with his flaming Rasen shuriken but was quite sure that Kabuto would not be defeated so easily, **"**_Hey Naruto watch your Jutsu Damnit"_ The chief Toad grumbled a couple of miles away he was locked in his own battle against Manda. _"Don't you dare look away from me you stupid frog or I'll kill you"!_The snake said lunging towards the chief toad with his fangs, Which Gamabunta managed to barely dodge by swinging his tanto causing it to clash horizontally with the snake's fangs. "You couldn't kill me if you tried fang face in fact you're not even the real Manda your just some test tube failure thought up by a Mad Scientist, so why don't you just shut up and die" he shouted to the large serpent and so saying with a mighty swing he swung his tanto and chopped off the great serpent's head causing it to fall to the ground, seemingly marking the end of the battle, but then again nothing was ever the way it seemed especially with Orochimaru and Kabuto so when two heads started sprouting from its severed neck Gamabunta was not overly surprised.

"_Didn't I tell you not to under estimate me you stupid old frog I am Manda the Lord of the Serpent Clan I will not be killed"_ the two heads said simultaneously now fully grown for every head you cut off two will grow in its place, _"Heh! The Manda I once knew is long dead you are simply a cheap imitation that will serve as nothing but a challenge for me to overcome". "The Manda I once knew was proud and strong, now enough talk it's time to for you to die"_ and once again the battle between The Snake and Toad began anew with both sides fighting for victory and their own beliefs.

Meanwhile Naruto was engrossed in battle with Kabuto who although was not as strong as he was in the battle three years before but he was still strong enough to cause Naruto to go all out on him not to mention he had to deal with Kabuto's sharp Intellect and combined with that Kabuto was not one to be taken lightly, at present he and Kabuto were locked in a fierce battle of blades, Kabuto had somehow been able to implant Kimimaro's genes into himself and was now able to use the Kaguya Clan's kekkei Genkai.

Naruto had unsheathed his Bisento blades and was battling Kabuto who had removed his bones from his arms and was using them as a pair of swords. "So it seems it's going to be a battle of the blades eh Kabuto"? "Heh so it would seem Uzumaki" replied Kabuto; the two enemies continued at each other swing their blades at each other each blocking the other's attack; however Kabuto was able to get in a few good attacks.

Soon however it seemed that Naruto was being out classed by Kabuto, the snake seemed to be giving more blows that he was receiving and while Kabuto was sick he wasn't easy to beat with his swords doubling as chakra scalpels he was doing a good job of slicing and dicing him

Naruto entered Sage mode and used his Wind Blade Jutsu to create a barrage of wind storms to distract Kabuto. He then entered Tailed beast mode and made a series of hand signs: tiger, snake, rat and said **"Katon: Hōsenka No Jutsu"("Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu")** and suddenly it seemed as if streams of fire started flowing out of his mouth like fireworks which when combined with his wind barrage caused the flames to spread even farther than normal catching Kabuto head on since Naruto was able to control the wind barrage around Kabuto, with wind fuelling the fire there was a huge explosion the explosion was large enough to cause damage to Naruto himself who barely had time to use a substitution jutsu, but even that didn't save him from the sudden lack of oxygen to breathe. He quickly entered sage mode to get back on track. "_Naruto chan why must you be so rash all the time._ Ma toad told him as she looked at him in angry manner from the left side of his shoulder, _will you please stop shouting at him Ma don't you see Naruto chan is trying his best_"?, "don't get me started on you now Pa I**..." **

"**Hey guys will you all stop bickering and just shut up" a voice from within them said in a loud booming voice, they all flinched at the sound because it was none other than Kyuubi, look I'm doing a lot of work here Naruto and I'm not seeing a lot of results per your suggestions I allowed these two senile Toads on your shoulders to sync with me and am allowing them access to my chakra not to mention having to keep up this barrier as well, now I've given these geezers enough time it's now or never to combine all or abilities as one**" Kyuubi told his listeners . "Your right as always Kurama" Naruto told the fox "alright guys time to combine our strengths into one and end this battle now". Concentrating for a few minutes Naruto first entered Sage Mode evident by the black rings around his eyes after that he turned to his two sage mentors and said "you ready guys"? After getting a nod from the two sages Naruto then proceeded to then enter a Brand New Form.

The Fox, Toad And Man then proceeded to synchronise their chakra and thoughts to enter the ultimate mode that Beast, Toad and Man could combine into, the intense concentration caused their chakras to flare up and create a shroud of chakra so dense and intense that even the warriors outside the Barrier stopped for a second and looked within the barrier but could not see within. The chakra caused The Insects of the Aburame Clan and Akamaru and the two warrior toads outside the barrier to become unsettled and become nervous.

The Chakra was so intense that even though the barrier was supposed to block all chakra signals from inside and outside the dome, it was still intense enough to cause the Animals and the ninja sensitive to chakra to react strongly to it. The Genin all looked at Shikamaru for an explanation that was deep in thought; finally he turned to the only two beings who could possibly explain this Hinata and Gamakichi.

Hinata although surprised and serious did not seem worried Hinata Looked at Gamakichi who seemed to be asking her a silent question. Hinata nodded and said "don't worry Gamakichi Naruto Kun knows what he is doing if he is accessing that form". She turned towards Shikamaru and told him the reason for the sudden increase in chakra, "Not to worry Shikamaru Kun, Naruto Kun is simply combining all his abilities into one form, he is trying to combine his own normal and Sage Chakra with Kyuubi Chakra". "However this process is very risky because it causes the dome to become partially weakened and it allows chakra to flow out the dome and because it is combining with Kyuubi's raw power and chakra which is highly volatile in this state it also has the greatest risk."

"The reason being that once the form is complete Kyuubi becomes in control and while I am confident that Naruto will succeed", but when Kyuubi is control Naruto tends to become a bit more ruthless unforgiving and battle hungry in short he becomes like a wild animal on the hunt which I guess will serve him a bit better in this battle". :Remember Shikamaru Kun the battle taking place in there is not of two ninja but of two wild animals and because of the chakra signals this form emits those sensitive to chakra are also affected".

Meanwhile

Naruto was concentrating very hard before starting his transformation he created three clones to continue the onslaught on Kabuto to keep him busy while he transformed into a more powerful and ultimate state, he gave the signal and immediately it began Kyuubi began by pouring out his Chakra which Shima then began to collect and pour it back into Naruto while Fukusaku, began to gather Natural energy in order to stay in Sage Mode and supply Naruto with Sage Chakra and Naruto lastly entered Beast Mode d then proceeded to allow Kyuubi to take control of his body to balance the beast and Naruto's Normal chakra while Naruto retreated into the background to balance his normal chakra with sage Chakra

Kabuto was trying to escape out of the vacuum of air and fire created by Naruto when he felt the spike in chakra, Kabuto stopped trying to fight and suspecting what Naruto was up to began to power up as well by first releasing the curse seal he used on himself, Kabuto's appearance changed with his arms extending into wings and his body become a darker hue, with the curse seal increasing his strength, endurance, and stamina, he was able to endure the fiery onslaught of wind and fire, he then became stone still and then proceeded to enter Sage mode as well.

Kabuto was the first one to come out of his chakra cocoon and to say that his appearance had changed was a bit of an understatement, Kabuto's eyes had changed from his normal brown eyes to black slits for pupils and his nose became for elongated and his tongue became forked, his hands because of the curse seal had become more claw like and the skin beneath his arms became more flat and his bones became more hollow. Seeing as while in his chakra cocoon Naruto was immobile Kabuto decided to attack at that moment trying to kill him creating a pair of swords from within him and proceeded to attack Naruto.

Gamabunta seeing that Naruto had not yet completed his transformation and that Kabuto was on the attack got enraged at the cowardice displayed by the enemy and with a great Jump he managed to jump behind Manda and with his superb strength managed to catch the snake from his tail and threw him far across the clearing, the large serpent having being caught by surprise went flying across the clearing and crashed right into Kabuto causing both to fall over and allowed Gamabunta the precious few seconds he needed to get over to Naruto who had started coming out of his cocoon.

With a single Jump Gamabunta had been able to jump across the clearing to land right in front of Naruto, who had just come out of his own Chakra cocoon, upon seeing Gamabunta in front of him Naruto quickly understood what happened because Gamabunta like him was on a personal vendetta of revenge and the fact that Gamabunta had come to defend him meant that Kabuto had tried to escape the Barrier by killing him when he was in his chakra cocoon. It was also understood that Gamabunta was unable to deal with Manda on his own and he needed his help just as Naruto needed his.

Naruto having finally completed his Transformation decided that it was time to finally end this battle once and for all. With a single jump he landed upon Gamabunta to see that Kabuto had also climbed upon Manda's Head and was ready for battle.

Appearance wise Naruto had not changed much appearance wise he still retained his Tailed beast mode cloak but his eyes had changed neither was it the eyes of The Kyuubi neither was it the eyes of a sage, it was a balance between them his pupils were the ones that had changed the most while one pupil held the power of The Kyuubi and one pupil contained the power of a sage, the two elder toads that sat upon his shoulders had also changed their appearance slightly, in order to maintain the transformation Shima had decided to sync with Kyuubi's chakra and as a result her normal toad like eyes became fox like and her normal kind features became more feral like her hair turning from purple to dark red as a result of Syncing with Kurama, Fukusaku had also changed form since Shima was no longer gathering Natural energy the burden of gathering Natural energy was upon him so in order to increase his endurance and his own chakra reserves he was accessing Naruto's considerable reserves while also supplying him with Natural energy and as a result of Kyuubi's influence His normal white hair had become a fiery red.

Naruto, finally having accessed his Ultimate form looked at Kabuto who had also accessed his final form, and in a deep voice said "So Kabuto I see you have managed to also combine three forms into one, but I wonder if this will keep you from getting killed by me". "Today is your last to live I hope you have enjoyed your life Kabuto because at the end of this battle only one of us will be standing and that will be me"

Kabuto having heard everything Naruto had to say started laughing hard and said" well now Naruto I must say you are quite a boaster and that has not changed in all these years and I'm quite pleased at this, but don't think you can win so easily against me I have combined the best of everything within me and there is no way I can lose, However as a prize for making me laugh, here is a little present".

Digging inside his cloak he took out a scroll and after taking a casual look at the contents of the scroll he sealed it with a simple but powerful sealing jutsu and threw the scroll towards Naruto who caught it one hand "what pray is this Kabuto is this your will by any chance, I am touched that you would want me of all people to carry out your will but I'm afraid I'm not that kind of person Kabuto".

Kabuto once again laughed and said "I must say Kurama you are quite the comedian I think this is going to be quite the interesting battle especially with you in control of Naruto's body I think this is one battle that won't be easily won by me, no I'm afraid this is not my will Naruto-kun", "this scroll contains information about the people and reasons behind this war do you really think I could really do all this on my own".

"Kumo is not the only village affected by this war Naruto Kun within this scroll lie the reasons for this war besides my personal enjoyment of course". Kabuto said laughing like a mad man. Naruto looked at Kabuto with a curious look and said "well Kabuto if your volunteering information on your own far be it for me to deny you".

Naruto made a couple of hand signs and using the blood from the cut on his face he summoned Gerotora, when the scroll toad appeared in the middle of the Battle field. He looked at Naruto for instructions, after unlocking the nine tails seal Naruto hardly ever summoned him except for when he needed some information verified and stored on missions so he was curious as to why Naruto had summoned him and atop Gamabunta in the middle of the battle field no less.

Before he could say anything Naruto handed him the scroll and simply and curtly said" I have a job for you my friend, take this scroll home Gerotora and check it for traps and verify the information inside I'll call you later when I need it". Gerotora simply nodded and said "you got it Naruto" and with a poof of smoke disappeared from the battlefield.

Kabuto who had been seeing the whole scene atop Manda with an amused look on his face finally got into his battle stance and by modifying his upper arm bones he created two long, thick bone-hilted bone swords and brandished them at Naruto and said" Now then Naruto kun let's take off the kid gloves and start this battle in earnest it's been a while since I have had a good battle and who best to test my abilities against then you", "let us see who shall win this battle the Snake or the Toad"

Kurama nodded and said "yes, let's get the party started Kabuto It has been a long time since I have been at the forefront of a battle especially with an opponent of such skill and ruthlessness", taking his own battle stance and unsheathed his own Bisento blades, although they were weapons of war it was not to say they were not beautiful the handle was decorated in red, yellow and orange stripes ending in a spherical edge, and a curved, large blade attached to the pole via a golden part, decorated by what looked like a fox on one hilt and a toad on the other, with a thin part of the design protruding on the blade itself.

With a maniacal grin on their faces the two Ninja mounted leapt from their summons to engage each other in battle with a large sound did the two blades clash at each other. With their summoners once again locked in battle. The Toad and Snake restarted their battle from where they left off, Toad Blade vs. Snake Fang.

* * *

A/N it seems both Naruto and Kabuto have accessed their ultimate forms it seems as though Hinata is correct no longer is this the battle of Ninja but it is a battle of two wild animals. What will be the end of this battle? Who is superior and what was in the scroll that Kabuto gave to Naruto find out the answers to all this and more next time on By Executive Orders


	29. Chapter 29: Snake Vs Toad Part 2

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

Beta Reader: Gen. Gummiebear

Toad vs. Snake Part 2

Naruto and Kabuto had both ascended into their ultimate forms to battle each other because they both knew anything else would mean defeat and death and neither wanted to die today, so great was their power that the mere force of their attacks caused the heavens to split with lightning and the earth to shake with thunder, however the warriors saw nothing but each other.

Naruto upon Gamabunta's head lunged an attack at Kabuto with his Bisento blades, only to be blocked by Kabuto's bone blades and so the two warriors attacked each other in a frenzy, testing each other's reflexes and reactions each trying to gain information on the other with each strike however while their summoners were fighting the toad and snake weren't sitting idly they also recommenced their battle and so again the battle continued like thus. Neither was able to overcome the other despite many attempts from each other.

Naruto and Kabuto finally disengaged from each other and once again stood upon their respective summons, each panting hard, Naruto sheathing his Bisento blades was the first to speak: "it seems we are a match at the battle of blades Kabuto, for neither of us is able to cut each other with only our blades, so how about we stop all this dancing and prancing around like dancers and really get this battle on the road".

Kabuto smiled at Naruto's Words and said:" oh but I was so enjoying our little game Naruto-kun, but very well no more playing around, I shall grant your wish and give you battle, come let us fight for this much is certain to the victor go the spoils and after the battle I will enjoy continuing my experiments on your beloved Hinata Hyuuga". "I think the Byakugan will be a great experiment to work on and who knows while she is not busy being my experiment maybe she can be my whore".

Naruto's killer intent was so high it caused even Kabuto's smile to falter for a second but like the passing breeze it soon vanished Naruto only response was "I'm not worried about Hinata chan Kabuto but I must say it was a good attempt at making me lose my cool for a minute there, but I've risen above petty insults and rises". "You forget Naruto is not in charge at the moment I Kyuubi am in charge and your words have no effect on me".

"Do not forget this is a battlefield not a Debate Hall where we trade insults and arguments, no, this is battlefield and here weapons and jutsu will ask questions and blood and wounds shall answer the questions", "nothing more nothing less" and with a series of hand signs said**"** **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu ("Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu")** suddenly a large dragon of water appeared from the nearby lake and rushed towards Kabuto, however Kabuto was able to counter with his own jutsu, because while Naruto was making hand signs Kabuto started his own jutsu with the final hand sign completed Kabuto said** "Raiton: Tora Tobikakaru No jutsu" ("Lighting Element: Pouncing Tiger")** suddenly a large tiger appeared over Kabuto and flew towards Naruto's own water dragon, the two elemental animals collided with a deafening sound, each fighting for control suddenly with a mighty snap of its jaws, Kabuto's Thunder Tiger overcame his Water Dragon causing the jutsu to fall apart and the large amount of water the jutsu used for the jutsu began to fall on the long forsaken, barren and dry land around Kabuto and Manda which quickly absorbed the water and changing to mud, even after destroying Naruto's own water dragon the Thunder Tiger did not disappear, but kept advancing towards Gamabunta and Naruto however unsheathed his Bisento blades and with a single hand sign and a swing of his blade he released a torrent of wind from his blade that surrounded the dragon head and ended Kabuto's Jutsu, however seeing an opening as quick a viper one of Manda's three heads lunged at to Gamabunta and managed to just barely scratch and break the surface of the Boss Toad's skin but even that one moment was enough to sink his fangs into the toad and albeit only a very small amount of venom but potent and highly poisonous nonetheless managed to enter Gamabunta's system before the toad was able to break free of the fangs, by first making a horizontal cut and then a vertical cut with his tanto thereby separating Manda's head from his body and then the vertical cut causing the head to split the severed head in two lengthwise, however just as before this caused two heads to sprout from its severed stump.

While Gamabunta was injured Kabuto managed to take advantage of the situation and with a few hand signs managed to remove his spinal cord and by reshaping it into a long spear with his chakra with great speed sent it flying towards him however thanks to Naruto being in his current ascended state, he was able to detect the incoming missile and was able to dodge it however just barely but in his haste neither did he nor the two sages upon his shoulders notice a second spear in the shadow of the first until it was too late the spear managed to bypass his defences seeing as he would not be able to dodge completely he moved so that instead of piercing his heart it pierced him just above his heart which caused him to shout from the pain, however he soon got over it and with one smooth motion gripped the bone spear lodged in his shoulder and took it out and with his strength threw it towards the advancing Kabuto who just managed to dodge his own spear.

Naruto then created a small rasenshuriken and threw it towards the enemy close behind it was an explosive kunai which when exploded caused the wind filled rasenshuriken to disperse and the released wind chakra to fuel the fire created by the explosion and created an even bigger explosion and the resulting smoke temporarily shielding Naruto and Gamabunta from view which allowed them to retreat to a safe distance away.

AFTER THE EXPLOSION

Kabuto was cursing his stupidity he had just managed to escape the explosion by creating a bone clone of himself, and Manda also barely managed to escape by shedding his skin and burrowing underground and even then they had not escaped unscathed for Manda had gotten injured with the wind jutsu managing to cut off his tail and thus messing up the snake's balance, and Kabuto himself had also been injured heavily by razor sharp wind blades with the force of the explosion causing massive internal bleeding which Kabuto was not able to heal completely and although he was able to still able to stand and fight by creating a bone clone in his already weakened state had cost him almost half of his chakra, however by drawing on the cursed seal's power he was able to recover a bit from his chakra loss, however one thing was eminent to him if he intended to leave this battle alive he would have to unleash the true power of the curse seal, turning towards Manda He said "Manda its time you killed the toad for good", Manda simply nodded his heads in agreement for he had also decided that he would only speak after the battle was over and Gamabunta dead.

After the explosion Naruto had also retreated to a safe spot from the battlefield and was nursing his own wounds, Kurama who was in charge of Naruto's body then spoke and said to Gamabunta "Great Toad are you alright, how is your wound" Gamabunta simply grunted and said "your concern is Noted Kurama".

"Yes, I am fine my body will be able to develop the antibodies to fight the venom as the amount of venom is small however, my body's reflexes have become much slower as a result of the neurotoxin venom I'm afraid I can last only ten more minutes before I run out of chakra and will have to return". "What about your wounds Kurama" Gamabunta asked indicating the wound that the spear had caused Kurama nodded and said "its deep and I won't be able to fully heal it but it will hold for the rest of the battle" and turning towards the two sages upon his shoulder he said "what about you two geezers I know you can't continue to balance my chakra for more than another 15 minutes can you, Toad mother"? "Your right I can't so that means you have another 15 minutes to finish this battle before time runs out"

"Ma toad is right Kurama" Naruto said from within "we have to end this battle quickly I know its taxing even your abilities to share your chakra with all of us and keeping the barrier up as well I know your reaching your limits as well" "Heh, Your right Naruto this battle is taxing even my abilities" they all fell silent for a moment trying to find a way to end the battle when Naruto suddenly said "hey Kurama let me out for minute I need to speak to Boss Gama right now, I know how we can defeat Manda".

With Naruto back in control of his body he quickly sat down and explained his plan to Gamabunta and the others "hey boss you remember the last time you guys had a battle how it went, with Manda getting stuck in the mud"? The boss Toad nodded remembering the event "well what if we could do the same thing", and then with Gamabunta listening and nodding Naruto quickly told him his plan and how to defeat Manda and Kabuto. When he had finished Pa toad who was always the cautious one was the first to speak said "it could work Naruto chan but the timing would have to be perfect" I know Gramps but I am confident it will work there is no other way" Pa toad nodded and said "very well then we shall do as you say Naruto, but in order for your plan to work it will be best if I decide the timing for you and on my signal not before then will you execute your plan agreed"? Everyone nodded and Kurama came back in control and together they proceeded back to the battlefield.

Kabuto and Manda also arrived on the battlefield at the same time and without a word the battle recommenced. Naruto jumped off of Gamabunta and started attacking Kabuto directly again with his blades causing Kabuto to defend himself in kind, Naruto then created a few shadow clones and started attacking Kabuto head on causing Kabuto to use more chakra in order to combat the shadow clones Kabuto created a Bone clone to battle the shadow clones and although his bone clone seemed to be doing a good job dispatching his clones it was soon overwhelmed by Naruto's Shadow clones until finally an Odama Rasengan used by one of the clones ended the existence of Kabuto's clone.

Meanwhile Manda and Gamabunta were once again battling each other however besides Kenjutsu and taijutsu Gamabunta was also using ninjutsu using his agility he was able to cut the snake multiple times before retreating out of the snake's range. Standing far away from the snake Gamabunta used his water element jutsu to keep Manda away and tire him, taking a deep breath Gamabunta spit out torrents of water from his mouth in the form of water bullets, the continuous barrage of water bullets caused Manda to resort to dodging the water bullets instead of actually attacking Gamabunta, which benefitted Gamabunta greatly because the venom was starting to take effect and his reflexes were slowing down, but Gamabunta was glad to see that their plan was taking shape very quickly. The once barren ground that lay beneath them had become saturated with water and had formed a very slick and thick mud creating the perfect conditions for a swamp.

Meanwhile Naruto was preparing his jutsu as well keeping up his brutal and close combat with Kabuto he was able to keep Kabuto from using his bone based jutsu and thereby allowing Naruto enough time to execute his plan, Kabuto was furious this battle was not going as he expected nor was he able to get an opening large enough to attack with his ultimate bone attack, suddenly Naruto seemed to slip which then gave Kabuto an opening he needed and so quickly gathering his chakra he turned his two hands into two lethal bone drills that were aimed at Naruto, But because of his haste in attacking he failed to notice the clone behind him closing in on him from behind nor did he realise that Naruto had shifted his body so that when Kabuto aimed toward him instead of hitting Naruto he tripped and fell and because of the weight of the two drill shaped hands outweighing his body he was unable to regain his balance until it was too late before he could move or regain his balance he was attacked from behind with Naruto's ultimate Rasengan jutsu: **Wakusei Rasengan (Planetary Spiralling Spheres)**

This Rasengan was the most lethal one Naruto had devised because as per its name he had an Odama Rasengan act as a sun for not nine but ten normal sized rasengan planets, with Kabuto unable to defend himself the planetary rasengan slammed into spine causing him insufferable pain, with Kabuto already in pain from the direct hit of Naruto's first Planetary rasengan a second one slammed into his chest.

Kabuto was in so much pain he could not even scream but simply looked at Naruto with an expression of pure hatred and confusion. Naruto looked at Kabuto and said "I'm not done yet Kabuto watch what I now do to Manda, with a signal from Pa toad a shadow clone Naruto made the hand signs for the ox→ rat→ snake→ rabbit, and said Doton: Yomi Numa **(**"**Earth style: Swamp of the underworld")**, suddenly the whole arena within 15 feet of the Giant snake turned into a giant swamp of quick sand which slowly by slowly the great snake seemed to be sinking into and the more he struggled the more he sank into the swamp.

Enraged the multiple heads said at once "what trickery is this don't think a little mud will stop me I'll kill you with my fangs and squeeze the life out of you, do you hear me Gamabunta"? "Now Naruto" Gamabunta shouted to his summoner Naruto nodded and jumped upon Gamabunta's head and with a quick series of hand signs, Naruto created a new jutsu, by combining his and Gamabunta's chakra he made not only shadow clones of himself but of Gamabunta as well and so their numbers multiplied until 12 Gamabunta and Naruto shadow clones surrounding all the while Manda kept on making threats and insults towards them. While the twelve Naruto shadow clones created a Futton rasenshuriken. The original Gamabunta simply looked at the snake in disgust and said "Time to die Manda".

On Naruto's signal all 12 Gamabunta started spitting oil showering Manda in Toad oil and filling the swamp with the oil as well making it all the more dangerous, as one all 12 clones surrounding Manda threw their rasenshuriken at Manda with all of them hitting him at the same time and all during this time all the Gamabunta' still spat oil from their Mouth, then one by one the clones made the hand signs for the **Tiger→ Dragon → Snake** and said **"Katon: Hiendan" ("Fire Element Flame Bullet Fire Style: Flying Flame Bullet jutsu")** the stream of oil ignited and further fuelled by the wind in the rasenshuriken jutsu and the oil in the swamp the fire covered Manda's whole body, his many heads and his body were covered in flames and because of the oil present in the swamp it also caught fire, so hot was the fire that it burned not only Manda but the very earth itself.

While Manda was burning Naruto decided to end Kabuto's confusion by telling him what had happened and so Naruto narrated his tale "I can see your obvious confusion Kabuto, not to worry I will help end your confusion you see I realised early on in the battle when Gamabunta chopped off Manda's head and it still didn't kill him I would not be able to defeat you and Manda together".

"I looked to fist eliminate Manda first I realised that in order to defeat him Manda would have to be stationary long enough and I saw that cutting off his head and other body parts, was not helping", "however I soon realised that he was vulnerable to heat because once during the battle when chief toads Tanto had gotten heated by one of my fire jutsu by mistake I saw that when he then cut Manda's head off with his tanto the heat of the blade partially cauterised the wound and as a result the second head that erupted took a few seconds longer to regrow itself because of the cauterisation".

"I then realised that if I cut and burn him at the same time I could kill him, but we were not quick enough for that so then I realised that if we could immobilise him long enough we could kill him so I created the conditions for a swamp, I then using my chakra to augment it". unlike my Pervy Master I could not create a swamp from scratch so I needed a base, now as for the planetary rasengan when I realised that you had copied Kimimaro's ability I knew the only way to stop you would be to crush and ground Your bones into a powder so fine that they could not be regrown at all"

"In order to do that I first hit you with a planetary rasengan with the orbs spinning in a clockwise direction and the second planetary rasengan that hit your chest were spinning in an anticlockwise direction". "Although I'm sure you have no doubt partly healed yourself so that you can still battle the medical expertise and chakra needed to heal the damage I did... well I doubt even Tsunade Baa-chan and Shizune nee chan with all their medical expertise could even begin to heal such a wound".

_Naruto was right Kabuto realised it seemed he had taken inspiration from the time Gaara had crushed Lee's bones into splinter but this time was different his bones were not splinters they were powder and they could not be put back together without a significant amount of chakra and medical skill_

Slowly the swamp and the snake trapped within it stopped burning with its fuel run out Kabuto could see That the only thing left of Manda were ashes and bones walking over to the field where Gamabunta Had cut off one of Manda's Heads, he picked up the skull and which still had its skin on it he gave it a glance and then threw towards the chief toad who caught it with the point of his tanto.

"There you go Great toad his head will make a fine snakeskin wallet for you I am sure and if not the head will make for a great sake bottle holder and his teeth would make for a great cork and bottle opener" Gamabunta looked at him and said "I never knew you had a sense of humour Kurama" he said with a grin. "There are many things you don't know about me Great Toad your job here is done you may leave for your domain, Naruto and I thank you for your assistance" Kurama said nodding his head slightly. Gamabunta simply grunted his head and said "tell the boys, I release them from their Oath for the remainder of the battle." Kurama nodded his head and said "it shall be done".

* * *

A/N Manda is dead, Kabuto is no longer able to use his bone ability, and the most curious thing of all Kurama has a sense of Humour who knew? What will happen to Kabuto now, who will win who will lose and what about Chiruku and Killer Bee everyone is in Battle where are they, what oath is Gamabunta speaking about, find out the answers to all of these and more next time on By Executive Orders.


	30. Chapter 30: Fox Vs Dragon

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

Fox vs. Dragon

The force of Naruto's attack had caused Kabuto to fall on the ground flat on his back the battle had taken a heavy toll upon him, although he had enough chakra to heal himself he saw that what Naruto had said was correct his hard skeleton had returned since just before getting hit Kabuto created a new skeleton of himself thus the attack his outer skeleton leaving his actual original skeleton intact, so although his skeletal system was actually intact but the damage was so great to his outer skeletal system that his bones were nothing but powder now. It was clear to Kabuto that he would never again be able to use the Kaguya clan's Kekkei Genkai. However he did have one last ace up his sleeve, smiling inwardly he laid where he was gathering his chakra for one last attack, waiting to see what Naruto would do next.

Naruto looked towards the two sages and with a nod the two sages released the jutsu that kept Naruto in his current form until Naruto was back to normal his blond hair and blue eyes showing, however it was only momentary until the sages gathered enough chakra for Naruto to re-enter sage mode. "Finish it quickly Naruto chan we only have 7 minutes left before we both run out of chakra".

Naruto nodded and gathering his chakra and panting hard Naruto turned towards Kabuto and said "well you bastard stand up and fight come on let me saw what you have hidden up your sleeve you forget I'm in sage mode and I can sense your chakra levels and I see that your building up to something", so you might as well show me what you have in store for me or if you prefer I could kill you right here if you please".

Laughing softly at first then louder and louder until his laugh was deafening "heh, Naruto kun I must congratulate you for coming this far and bring me to this level but I'm afraid this is as far as you go for now I will show you the true power of my curse seal", and then with a single hand sign he released the chakra he was building up and then his body began to change becoming more reptilian in shape Naruto stood there while gathering his own chakra until Kabuto had finished. Naruto was waiting to see what form Kabuto took. Naruto was not in the least bit surprised to see Kabuto finally transform into a giant and towering black Chinese dragon. (A/N Kabuto has transformed into a Chinese dragon think Shenron from DBZ only black in colour instead of green)

Looking unfazed by the sudden transformation Naruto threw a couple of flash bombs and retreated to a distance then Naruto looked at the two sages and said "well it seems Kabuto has played his trump card I guess it's time I did the same, me and Kurama will Take care of this, but I'm afraid neither me nor Kurama have enough chakra to stretch this battle much longer if we have any hope of ending this battle in our favour, then I need you guys to help me with the one jutsu I cannot do".

Pa toad looked thoughtful for a minute and said "very well Naruto chan I understand what jutsu you are talking about but it's a very risky jutsu at this point of time as you know Naruto it's a hit or miss jutsu". "In order for the jutsu to work it will require almost all of our chakra at this point of time leaving us just enough chakra to return home nothing more", "so think it over once again the path you are proposing for us is very risky for us all because if it doesn't succeed then we will all be dead", ma toad then looked at Naruto and said "we will do as you have requested Naruto chan but tell me one thing are you sure about this plan my child and do you know the consequences of failing".

"I am very well aware of the consequences mom but I'm afraid I have no choice if this battle is to be finished then this road must be taken and don't worry about me I don't plan on dying anytime soon I still have to marry Hinata chan and have lots of kids with her not to mention becoming Hokage and retiring and then seeing Konohamaru become Hokage". Making a familiar hand sign he created a shadow clone turning towards the two sages he said go my flash bombs won't stall him for long

The two elderly toads laughed and Pa toad said "very well if his succeeds then we will have a feast in your honour and if not well..." he looked at Ma toad and gave her a quick frog kiss and said "well I have lived a long life as it is but know this much Naruto no matter what", "ma and I are very proud of you and always will be" with that said they detached themselves from his shoulder and retreated a short distance away on the shoulders of the shadow clone and started meditating to gather enough chakra for their last and final jutsu.

Kabuto in the meanwhile had finished his transformation and was looking all around for Naruto when he saw him in the clearing just ahead he was just about to charge at him when he stopped to see what Naruto would do next. Hovering high over him Kabuto said in a booming voice "now what Naruto kun" it seems your toads have left you but seeing as you don't seem surprised by the fact of my transformation, it seems you expected this situation which means you knew I could transform from the very start, although I am surprised with your growth Naruto kun I never thought I would have to access this form in order to defeat you".

Smiling at Kabuto, Naruto said "well I wasn't certain at first but when I saw you were still able to maintain your sage mode after my planetary rasengan attack I realised you had an ace up your sleeve". "I wasn't just sitting idle these past 3 years Kabuto I have trained both my mind and my body to its limits".

"After the war when I finally had time to think I realised that while I had perfected my beast and sage mode and was quite formidable in that regards I realised that I still needed to train my own self and not rely on my sage or Jinchuuriki powers alone", "I had to train to become strong enough so that I did not have to rely on my other powers all the time, so after realising this I joined the Anbu and that is when I realised that true strength comes from within not from being a sage or being a jinchuuriki. "I was in the Anbu for a while and it was the Anbu that taught me restraint and control and it was thanks to my Anbu training that I was able to master and combine both sage and beast mode". "I have to say though the Anbu was nothing like I imagined, as part of my training and induction Ibiki himself with approval from Tsunade had put a seal upon me that prevented me from using either my sage powers or jinchuuriki powers while training to become an Anbu". "It was in the Anbu where I discovered and mastered my second element my mother's element: water, It was there that I also realised that my sage and beast mode had their own natural affinities of fire and earth". I spent a total of 2 years in the Anbu and it was within the Anbu I learned everything there was to know about you"

"I see so that's why you were not surprised when I ascended to this form you ad realised that I had achieved the legendary dragon sage mode with the help of my cursed seal". "Naruto nodded and said "now then Kabuto if story time is over shall we get back to the battle I'm in a hurry to see you dead" and with a single hand sign and a smile Naruto also transformed and in a flash of light and chakra, in the place of Naruto stood the great nine tailed fox Kurama, in order to fight Kabuto, Naruto had transformed into his true beast mode.

Thus the battle began anew however this time the battle seemed to be not one of two ninja but of two predators each fighting for dominance.

It was a battle to witness, with both ninja in animal form the battle was very violent and bloody Naruto had at first caught Kabuto by surprise by pouncing on him before he could move away. Sinking his teeth into the dragon's flesh he was able to severely wound Kabuto and restrict his movement; however at the last minute the dragon's tail wrapped around the fox head and using Kurama's weight against him Kabuto was able to throw the fox off him and took to the sky away from the fox's grasp.

From the air Kabuto launched an attack by coiling its body around the fox and using his sharp talons to steady himself Kabuto managed to grip the fox's neck with his powerful jaws and was about to carry out his next attack when the fox's nine tails managed to grab Kabuto and throw him on the ground. Just like that the battle continued on for what seemed to be like hours neither animal was able to overpower the other both were equally matched.

Meanwhile:

At the end of the clearing Fukusaku and Shima were concentrating all their energy on gathering enough sage chakra for their last and ultimate technique: **Magen: Gama Rinshō** **(Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant)**. "Hang in there a little longer Naruto-chan we are almost done" Shima said softly, "shut up and concentrate Ma we only have one chance to make this right" for once Shima did not argue and simply nodded and concentrated on gathering more Natural energy.

Outside a Bunker in Kumo

Chiruku was panting heavily and had wounds all over him his opponent was stronger than him as if that wasn't enough the guy seemed to have some weird ability for with every drop of blood that fell on the ground he reproduced a clone of himself a blood clone to be exact. Chiruku looked around him from the original fifty that had assembled only 20 of them were left. The rest were dead.

Flashback

Chiruku had been successful in releasing the Genjutsu on the rest of the shinobi and the Daimyo and their body guards. After quickly discussing their options: the gathered ninja among whom were ninja from Suna, Kumo and the Konoha shinobi. They quickly debated the best place for the Daimyo to stay safe and away from the battle when a Kumo shinobi suggested that they head 2 miles towards the southwest of the island where an old military bunker was located it was the best place to keep the Daimyo safe it was far enough from the main battlefield to be safe and not to mention that since it was underground it was secure and easy to defend but hard to attack.

Deciding it was the best plan the group of shinobi from different villages numbering a total of 50 shinobi banded together under the leadership of a Kumo Anbu Jonin named Sato, Sato assumed Leadership because he was the only one who knew the location of the bunker. By mutual consent they decided to keep the 3 Daimyo under the genjutsu spell until they were securely at the bunker confused politicians would only make the trip harder.

The shinobi had somehow managed to reach the bunker without encountering too many enemies and had only had one casualty, a broken ankle. The shinobi entered the bunker and armed themselves and made their preparations when everything was done they decided to wake the daimyo and explained the situation to them, to their credit they took it calmly and didn't ask too many questions.

The shinobi divided themselves into groups to protect the daimyo and the bunker, they had just finished their preparations when they were attacked by a group of earth ninja and a battle ensued although Chiruku was still recovering he had enough power to battle, thanks to his family's secret jutsu he was able to kill or incapacitate many of the earth ninja before they got close, thus saving energy, however just like always the best laid plans always go to hell in war,

Suddenly their wave of victory changed into defeat at the appearance of one man he was nothing spectacular he had dark skin and was only about 5 feet tall. At first he did not seem formidable however they were soon proven wrong, because this guy who called himself Hideki seemed to have some weird ability which he called: _**Chishio Tane Bunshin**_ literally meaning _**blood seed clone**_, this one man who said he was the apprentice of Hidan and a devotee of Jashin. This one man alone made quick work of almost all of the guards, weapons had no effect on him because for every drop of blood that fell on the ground a clone appeared from that drop of blood,

Chiruku was in deep shit if he said so himself they were outclassed, _what was with these freaks of Nature_, Chiruku thought to himself he knew all about Hidan and Jashin, his cousin Chouji had told him all about them and how Hidan had killed their sensei Asuma. As if that wasn't bad enough their leader Sato was dead and most of them were out of chakra and without leadership and were only successful in stalling thankfully they had a ninja from the Yamanaka clan with them so they could call for back up, but who could they call, all the ninja were busy at the other end of the battle field the only Shinobi who was close enough for them to contact was the ones who were at the stadium, there was only one shinobi who's chakra signature Chiruku knew and that's when he hit upon an idea.

He suddenly remembered Kiba sensei telling him about the famous ninja of Kumogakure and most famous amongst them was their proctor, the man who had refereed all of their matches the master of the blades and the wielder of the great sword Samaheda.

The answer suddenly seemed simple looking back at the shinobi he made his plan and so using sign language he sent a signal to his fellow comrades, although they seemed confused at first they did as Chiruku asked and readied themselves.

On his signal the shinobi as one threw smoke and flash bombs toward Hideki, creating large explosion of light and smoke. With Hideki distracted the shinobi were able to retreat from their original position and formulate a plan this is where he discussed his plan:"look guys Sato is dead and before dying for better or for worse he made me the leader of this group now I am not foolish enough to say that I know best", "but here is my plan: this guy seems to have some kind of special ability and none of our jutsu or weapons is strong enough to affect him so I suggest we call for help".

"As far as I know there is only one person who can help us right now and that is the host of the Hachibi and wielder of the Samaheda: Killer Bee. I say if we can contact him and get him to help we can protect the Daimyo..."

A Suna Chunin named Koichi interrupted him and said "hold up Chiruku san what makes you think that Killer Bee would help us and what makes him so worthy why not someone else, why not one of us"? Chiruku shook his head and said "I'm afraid not my friend none of us have the skills or experience needed to defeat this fellow I am aware of this Jashin they practice forbidden jutsu in order to try and attain immortality, in order to even gain entry into this cult you have to be an S rank ninja".

"Which none of us are, now as for the means and reason for contacting Bee san is this: he is the most closest person who can help", Pointing towards the ninja next to him he said "Takumi here is from the Yamanaka clan and has the ability to send a message telepathically to Bee san", he then looked at the rest of the shinobi and said "anyway that's my plan if you have anything better I'm listening" he said looking towards the crowd.

Then finally one of the Kumo ninja spoke up and said "this may be a long shot but I agree it's our only chance to protect the Daimyo". The others started nodding in agreement Chiruku then turned towards the Yamanaka Nin and said more confidently than he felt "great start the jutsu now" the ninja nodded and made the requir_e_d hand signs and started the jutsu on his signal Chiruku put his hand on Takumi's shoulder and waited until they found Killer Bee.

Meanwhile

Killer Bee had gotten stuck at the stadium fighting a group of earth ninja and while they weren't that formidable by themselves together as a group they were quite formidable and Killer Bee had trouble facing them all, he had finally finished off the last enemy when he felt someone contact him telepathically, he was about to block the signal when he heard a voice call out saying "Bee sama please do not disconnect this link we are in great danger we need your help". "My name is Chiruku Akimichi of The Hidden Leaf Village and we are in danger we are about 2 miles southwest of the stadium in a military bunker trying to protect the Daimyo". "We are up against an S rank ninja and are unable to defeat him lease we are in need of your help"

Although they were speaking telepathically Bee could sense the honesty and desperation in his voice, but he still had to be cautious with the situation "Oh yeah your that kid from the preliminaries who got axed by that crazy earth kid well then if you really are from the leaf then tell me who is your sensei "my Master's name is Kiba Inuzuka and my teammates are Kenpachi Zaraki and Hanabi Hyuuga". "If you want more evidence, I will offer you more evidence". After a few seconds He heard another voice, "hello Master Bee, I am Master Omoi's apprentice and he has told me much about you, I confirm whatever Chiruku has said so far is true in every aspect".

"Wait I recognise that voice is that you Osamu what the hell are you doing there, anyway forget all that, if what that guys said is true then that means you guys are in deep shit give me your coordinates", he became silent as the ninja gave him the coordinates and then said "fine I can reach there in 5 minutes at top speed" stall him until then and try not to die I would hate to tell Omoi his favourite pupil got killed". "We will try master Bee but please hurry we are no match for him" and just like the link went silent. Bee adjusted his shades and adjusted Samaheda on his back and said "you ready for another fight Eight-O". Bee chuckled at the response he got and in a flash of lightning he disappeared.

Back inside the Barrier

The Battle between the fox and dragon had almost come to an end Naruto had managed to grab Kabuto with his jaws in the middle and with a great effort managed to tear the dragon in half, the scream of pain that erupted from Kabuto almost made Naruto feel sorry for him, almost.

The wound was so great that Kabuto could no longer maintain the dragon form and it took all of his chakra to join himself back together, however after healing himself he could no longer maintain his dragon form. He had just finished joining himself together when he saw Naruto releasing beast mode, however even he was panting hard, and fell to his knees for a few seconds until he got back up and started walking towards Kabuto slowly but surely all the while making a long series of hand signs, however what Kabuto found shocking was not Naruto but the two toads sitting upon his shoulders, Kabuto cursed his foolishness he had thought the two sages had gone back to their realm, he tried to move but couldn't, he had already opened the first two chakra gates: **Kaimon: (The Gate Of Opening) and ****Kyūmon**_**:**_**(The Gate Of Healing)**, the chakra from those two gates had gone into healing himself and now he could only open one more gate and so he concentrated on opening it but however just before he could fully open the **Third Gate**: _**Seimon:(**_**The** **Gate of Life), **Naruto who had returned to Sage Mode finished the last hand sign and with a shout and a massive release of chakra the two toads upon his shoulder shouted in sync with each other "**Magen: Gama Rinshō!"** ("**Sage Art: ****Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant!).**

SuddenlyKabuto was caught in a very ancient and powerful Genjutsu he wassurrounded from all sides by four toad samurai, with his mind and body completely sealed between their hands in an illusionary cube of water. Kabuto was unable to escape. The song was a success

Quickly recovering from the major chakra loss, using the last of his chakra Naruto created 5 shadow clones that quickly split up and while three shadow clones entered Sage Mode and began preparing a Fūton: Rasenshuriken, another clone entered Chakra Mode and began making hand signs for a Fire Release Jutsu.

While another clone started making another set of hand signs for a summoning, when everyone was almost finished Naruto and the two sages released the Genjutsu upon Kabuto and just as he was released from the Genjutsu he was pierced with **Mount Myōboku's Secret ****Stone Swords**which were driven into his heart like a wedge. The only thing that escaped his mouth was a silent scream before he fell dead against the swords.

At long last the snake was dead, but Naruto wasn't going to take any risks he nodded at the two toads and said "do it as soon as you reach the valley" the two toads nodded their consent and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The clones had finally finished their preparations and were waiting for the signal.

When they got the signal, one Shadow clone threw the Sage Mode Wind Release: Rasenshuriken directly while the other two drenched it and the surroundings in Toad Oil, the clone who was in chakra mode made a final hand sign and said "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" ("Fire Style "Grand Fireball Jutsu")** and pointing it towards the speeding Rasenshuriken, which caused it to burst into flames and covered Kabuto who now lay dead on the floor with the stone swords sticking out his heart, which disappeared in a poof of smoke just before the speeding wind shuriken reached Kabuto and ripped Kabuto's body to shreds, before the fire consumed and burnt his body to ash.

Even then Naruto did not cease the clone that had previously been in chakra mode ascended into beast mode and shoot a tailed beast ball causing the whole landscape within the barrier to turn to rubble. One by one the Naruto clones cast their jutsu and disappeared in a poof of smoke, until only one clone was left: he then made the following hand signs: **Snake → Boar → Rat → Dragon → Boar → Dragon → Tiger** and then slammed both his hands on the ground and said **"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari" ("Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind")**

This final jutsu caused the whole battle field within the barrier to turn into the digestive tract of a giant toad. Naruto smiled and said "let's see you escape that Kabuto, this is the stomach of the giant, fire-breathing toad, it is specially imbibed with the fire of Amaterasu and this jutsu will slowly digest and burn any and all organisms until there is nothing left but barren land". "Goodbye and good riddance Kabuto". And with a harsh laugh and a single hand sign he lowered the barrier and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

A/N well it seems Kabuto is dead and Naruto has won the battle but what a battle it was, truly a battle for the ages but the land is now barren and filled with traps, how will the Raikage feel about that and what about Killer Bee, Chiruku and Hideki, will Killer Bee be able to reach in time and what about the battle going on Outside the barrier. Find out the answers to all this and more on the next Chapter of By Executive Orders.


	31. Chapter 31: Outside the Barrier

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

The Battle outside the Barrier

Outside the barrier where Naruto and Kabuto were fighting the leaf shinobi were frankly having their asses handed to them Shikamaru was pissed his plan had gone horribly wrong. Hirako had received a message from Shino saying that while both he and Konohamaru were safe they had been routed by enemy Sound ninja.

The leaf ninja were too scattered to be of any good use, they were just about able to fight the enemy ninja. Shikamaru had figured out their secret it seemed that the curse seal afforded the enemy three abilities: one: it gave them massive endurance and physical strength, the second and most horrible was it took away their ability to feel pain and the third ability seemly robbed them of the use of ninjutsu and genjutsu, but in exchange their bodies had been turned into hard steel and their hands and feet could turn into weapons with which they could attack, making the already hard to kill enemy even harder to kill.

With their inability to feel pain and their minds being twisted because of the curse seals these ninja had become nothing more than savages but very dangerous ones at that, Shikamaru not for the first time cursed Orochimaru and Kabuto to hell for their actions. The main problem was that his three main fighters Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka and his best friend Chouji Akimichi had gotten separated from the group and were now battling their own battles just a ways off.

Kiba was in his double headed wolf form fighting a Giant sabre-toothed tiger; Chouji was locked in a mace fight with an Earth ninja who had transformed into a Giant as big as Chouji, and Rock Lee was locked in a taijutsu match against an Earth Ninja Jonin.

Shikamaru although pissed had not lost his common sense so as per the situation he changed his plan, now that he had figured out the enemy's abilities he had to plan accordingly, throwing a smoke bomb and activating his dormant traps temporarily blinding and incapacitating the enemy for a few minutes. The leaf ninja Gathered around Shikamaru. "Alright guys I have figured out their abilities it seems they have increased endurance and strength and it seems they cannot feel pain so we will have to aim to kill". It seems there is no other way of stopping we take no prisoners, whenever we attack we have to aim to kill, when you strike make sure you strike instantly fatal blows, if you don't well: you see what has already happened to Udon told his comrades Udon had struck at a sound ninja directly in the stomach with a kunai and saw him go down, he had then turned towards another opponent to fight when the first one suddenly got up and managed to cut a him across the chest causing a large gash across his chest, Udon fell down on the ground heavily injured and just as the enemy was about to strike he was saved by Hanabi who with a decisive strike to the sound ninja's heart, and the sound ninja fell dead. Moegi was only able to barely heal him to the extent to stop the bleeding and close the wound but could not do much more.

The Leaf ninja nodded their heads Udon winced at pain as the scar on his chest throbbed in dull pain, his wound had slowed him down so he was now supporting His comrades with his ink beasts by helping them create openings and distractions. "That's all well and good Shikamaru-kun but we are almost all out of chakra and..." She suddenly stopped talking when within the barrier a series of loud and continues explosions rocked occurred and even though the barrier was constructed to prevent chakra from leaking out the force and the pressure of the chakra released was enough to cause a vacuum of air as the chakra sucked the air out of the atmosphere for a few seconds before being pulled back into the barrier, after another few seconds the barrier started to flicker before disappearing altogether. The barrier had come down and in the middle of the clearing stood Naruto in the middle of the clearing kneeling on one knee panting hard.

Hinata looked at her beloved and for a second all she could see was Naruto and every molecule of her wanted to rush to Naruto's side but she stood where she was, looking at Naruto. Out the side of her eyes she saw a sound ninja trying to sneak up on her and with a flick of her wrist she curled her whip around the enemy's neck and with a burst of chakra she caused the barbs on her whip to bury themselves inside his neck and with a flick of her wrist and a pull on the whip she beheaded her enemy who fell dead.

Naruto gathering the last of his strength conveyed his message in Konoha sign language so only the leaf could understand his message: "Kabuto is dead; barrier is full of traps, am out chakra, going to Toad Valley to recover, tell Gamakichi and Gamatatsu the Chief Toad has released them from their oath for the remainder of the battle". "Call me back only after Hokage gives the signal not before". He looked at Shikamaru in the eyes to see if he understood when Shikamaru nodded his head Naruto gave a thumb up and winked and sent a flying kiss towards Hinata before making a single hand sign activating the dormant seals around him and disappearing in a poof of smoke: as soon as he was gone a large dome barrier was once again erected although not as formidable as its predecessor it still prevented anyone from entering or leaving said dome barrier.

Shikamaru looked at his comrades then at the fallen enemy Hinata had just killed and an idea sprung to his mind "Ok change of plans guys from what Naruto said he is out of chakra so we can't rely on him then turning towards the two toads he said: "Naruto told me to tell you that for the remainder of this battle The Chief Toad has released you from your oaths, what does that mean" Shikamaru asked the two toads.

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu looked at each other and said with a heavy voice "what it means is that we will no longer have to sit by the sidelines and watch we can now fight, looking around him Gamakichi saw many Trees and other forms of life, "you see Shikamaru san with us being released from our oaths we will now be able to attain a sage mode similar to what Naruto attained".

"However unlike his sage mode ours is a forbidden art that we discovered by mistake three years ago after the war when Naruto came to finish his sage training and when our father and the Elders found out they had us swear to never use our Sage Mode and so we promised that we would never use that form again. The fact that our father has released us from our oaths is a big thing, but never mind all that, for all intents and purposes of this battle we will gain all the abilities and powers Naruto has when he uses Sage Mode but it will take us some time to prepare".

Shikamaru nodded and said: "with the situation the way it is we can't stick with original plan I made so here is what we will do: seeing as the best way to deal with is to simply kill them you will work in formations one team attacks while the other defends I need the shadows to wield my jutsu so I will stay behind along with the toads.

"This is how we will do it: Kenpachi and Hirako you two will be at the forefront because both of your techniques require little to no chakra. Hirako I know you are wearing weight seals on your feet and arms and Kenpachi I know you are also wearing weighted clothing. I want you both at full power no holding back so Hirako release your seals and Kenpachi take off your weighted clothing. In fact not only these two, I know you all of you are restricting your strength in one form or another whether it be seals, weights or oaths to your family" Shikamaru said. His eyes resting on Kenshin for a moment before moving on "my only command is this: kill your enemy as efficiently as possible and that means Kenpachi no showing off, I have allowed you to be at the forefront of this battle, do not let me down". Kenpachi looked at Shikamaru with a grin and said "you got it boss, no kidding just killing I can handle that" he unsheathed his sword and prepared to go to battle, and Shikamaru then looked at Hirako and said "Hirako your ability with your insects will help you along with Kenpachi to target many people at once". He then turned to Tatsuki and Udon and said "both of you will make up the second line you will attack and defend both.

He looked at Udon and said: "I doubt I have to say much to you do I Udon" Udon shook his head and said: "no, you don't Sensei Tatsuki and I will be able to kill those who get past Kenshin and Kenpachi and with our abilities to set traps we can create mass mayhem and major casualties.

Shikamaru nodded and said "correct", he then turned to Tatsuki and said "with your poison and acid abilities you will able to affect many of your opponents and even if they can't feel pain the poison will still affect their systems it will at least slow them it will then allow us to kill them effectively". "Moegi and Kenshin although you're battling skills are admirable your skills as medics are more valuable to us so you two will stay back and act as our back up and medical nin". "Hanabi will also stay back with me giving me real time information and allowing me to move you guys accordingly". "Hinata will be in charge of Kenpachi and Hirako at the front line, Tenten will be in charge of the second line and I will be at the back with Hanabi, Moegi and Kenshin and the two toads, any questions"? There were none "good now let's get into positions": Kenpachi was turning away when Tatsuki called him from behind he turned towards the sound of his name and was tackled by Tatsuki and was kissed hard and fierce on the lips by Tatsuki he only just had time to register the fact that Tatsuki had kissed him when Tatsuki broke the kiss and told Kenpachi "consider it a good luck charm now go and you better come back to me you big lug, I won't ever forgive if you die today" she said fiercely with fire in her eyes and gave him another fierce kiss one which Kenpachi enthusiastically returned, before Tatsuki broke off the kiss and took her position, a blush on her cheeks but her face serious the gathered ninja smiled.

Hanabi finally broke the silence saying " way to go Tatsuki who knew you had it in you, just make sure Kenpachi doesn't get to lucky too fast" she said wiggling an eyebrow at the two. Which caused everyone else to laugh "She was about to say something else when she was shushed by Hinata who was thinking to herself: "_it seems I will have to have a talk with Kiba-kun, it seems Hanabi is emulating her Master a bit too much"  
. _

Kenpachi had a smile on his face but this smile was a different smile it was not a smile of a predator on the hunt neither was it the smile he usually wore when he was engaged in battle it was a real smile with real emotion. He was about to say something when Tenten said "alright guys break it up now get into your positions quickly it seems the enemy has escaped our traps battle is upon us." Like a well oiled machine the shinobi got in their positions

Kenpachi was having lots of fun he had been given express permission to do as he liked and kill his enemy mercilessly but quickly, during the battle, Kenpachi had quickly realised that his Normal Katana would not be up to the task because it seemed that their skin and bones had been transformed into steel which made cutting them difficult so Kenpachi had unsealed **Kuma No Tsume **from its sealing scroll, and with the help of his Kuma sword was able to cut his opponents down.

While Kenpachi beheaded or cut his enemies in half Hirako who was also at the forefront of the battle was able to use his insects to finish the job by allowing his Insects to feed on the flesh of his enemies and transfer the chakra to him so while his insects feasted on the flesh they transferred the chakra to him which allowed him to replenish his chakra reserves continuously and continue fighting alongside Kenpachi at the forefront.

Hinata was also at the forefront with the two genin: with her Byakugan she was able to direct Kenpachi and Hirako towards the weak points of the cursed warriors, and while they killed most of them with one strike a few of the enemy ninja escaped and came rushing towards Hinata. Hinata got into her stance and by channelling her chakra into her whips she was able to split the fibres of the whip into many strands each and every one deadly, with a simple flick of her wrists she was able to pinpoint each ninja individually and kill them effortlessly, after the war she had trained relentlessly with Naruto and Hiashi, she trained every day until she dropped until she was able to perfect her skills, Hinata thought back to the time after the war 3 years ago.

Flashback

The war had ended, her father had acknowledged her as strong and most importantly Naruto was finally hers and although she had acquired a new weapon and improved her skills significantly with it. Here she was a year after the war was over her skills still felt somewhat incomplete so after discussing her problem with Naruto.

Hinata found that even her friends shared similar feelings as her, so the Konoha 12 as they were now being called in the village decided to train together, and train they did because while each of them had learned a wide array of new jutsu and techniques they had learned on their own they had never tested the limits of their new found abilities and jutsu, so after that it was decided that in order to maximise their overall abilities and to research and develop new techniques they would spar with each other, and spar they did: each member of the Konoha 12 helped each other with different aspects of training whether it be Sage Mode Naruto fighting Drunken Fist Lee, or Tenten helping her with her Protection Of The Sixty Four Palms Technique, after training with Tenten Hinata had decided to add a personal weapon to her arsenal and after discussing it with Tenten's Father Takashi she had decided to use Battle whips and ever since then she trained with Tenten on how to use them in battle effectively until she was able to master them, in order to reach perfection she trained relentlessly to prepare herself she first trained with Lee and Naruto in Taijutsu to increase her endurance and speed after that she trained with Ino and Sakura in chakra control and then trained with Tenten and Neji in mastering her new weapons and finally she trained with Sai, Kiba and Shino to perfect her skills in tracking and so it went, Hinata trained like a demon until she was perfect. When she became perfect she went to her old master to gauge her new skills.

After her mastery in her art she went to the one person who understood her more than anyone else to tell her of her achievement: Kurenai sensei. When she went to the Sarutobi Mansion she saw Konohamaru sitting there with Kurenai playing with little Zuko was Konohamaru after the war Konohamaru wanted his aunt Kurenai to move in with him saying his grandfather's mansion was big and lonely, so with The Hokage's permission Kurenai moved into the Sarutobi Mansion with little Zuko her son. Konohamaru looked up to see Hinata and said "hey boss lady what's up you come over to play"? He said with a kind smile.

Hinata smiled, after she and Naruto had hooked up Konohamaru and his gang started calling her Boss Lady, when she asked them why Konohamaru had said: "well Naruto Ni chan is the boss and your his lady so by default your our Boss Lady", Naruto had simply laughed at that and even after telling them they didn't have to call her that they still called her the boss lady except Moegi who started calling her sensei after that. "You don't have to call me boss lady Konohamaru Kun it's just Hinata", Konohamaru nodded and said with a Naruto like grin "whatever you say boss lady". Kurenai looked at the Genin and said "hey Konohamaru why don't you go out and take little Zuko to the park and play with him for a while" Konohamaru looked at her and said: "ok" picking up little Zuko and putting him on his shoulders and said "come on kid lets go the park and check out the pretty Kunoichi"

Zuko simply cooed in baby talk and giggled as they were leaving Kurenai shouted at him saying "don't you dare use my son to pick up girls Konohamaru Sarutobi"! Konohamaru simply laughed and said "whatever you say Auntie Kurenai" and disappeared out the room.

Hinata sat down opposite Kurenai and after exchanging some pleasantries with her former Sensei. She explained to Kurenai how even after doing so much and gaining so much she still felt incomplete. Kurenai looked at Hinata and said "you have trained hard and long Hinata and from what Hiashi Sama tells me you have created and perfected your own style of the Hyuuga Gentle Fist, so what else is left for you to achieve and master"? Hinata smiled and said" true but only one thing remains: a battle with you Kurenai Sensei, a real battle with you to truly test my skills".

Kurenai looked surprised for a minute but then smiled and said "alright fine you're on Hinata" and the two kunoichi then walked towards the back of the mansion where the two had a sparring Match in which she displayed her mastery of her new skills to her old master. The end of the match saw not only Kurenai defeated but also the birth of a new confident and powerful Hinata who no longer hesitated in battle.

End Flashback

Present

The battle continued as if for an eternity but Hinata did not relent with every step she brought death to her enemies her each strike hit its mark, thanks to her training she was able to use her Protection Of The Sixty Four Palms technique to both attack and defend.

Tenten and Udon and Tatsuki made a good team together. Udon was now injured so he could no longer move too much but that did not mean he could not help, his skill lied not in close combat but like his mentor the Ink master: Sai his skill lied in long distance fighting, Udon drew as fast as he could and then with a single hand sign his creations came to life and attacked the enemy, and while most of them were able to find their mark and killed their targets some of them were destroyed by the enemy, but that didn't disturb Udon one bit, the three of them had decided to adopt a cattle herding technique where Udon and Tatsuki would lure them all into one place with their traps and poison jutsu, while Tenten would then target them all in one go and as one the enemy would leave the land of living to join their dead comrades in hell. It was a pretty good strategy and worked pretty well because even if Tatsuki's poison and Udon's ink beasts didn't kill them right away it slowed them down enough for them to be killed by Tenten.

Shikamaru and Hanabi were at the back within the shadows with Moegi and Kenshin their two medical Nin, Shikamaru was in the shadows with Hanabi at his side giving him real time info about the battle, due to his chakra levels he could not manipulate the shadows of others properly unless he was immersed in the shadows himself which was an advantage for him, so Shikamaru set to work on the information Hanabi had given him it seemed while the others were doing their best it seems that a group of Earth Ninja had managed to sneak up behind them and had joined up with some other sound ninja who did not seem to have curse seals on them but they still seemed strong they were coming in very quietly and just outside the Byakugan's range. Hanabi was able to barely see them when Kenshin and Moegi noticed some bushes moving. Turning her gaze upon them Hanabi counted 50 ninja in total.

Shikamaru cursed and then considered his options and started to formulate a plan, he turned towards the three Genin and said alright guys here is the plan "act like nothing is wrong and you haven't noticed. Hanabi tell me when they are about 25 metres away from us, and then when they are within range I want Moegi to use her strength and split the earth to cause to kill the most of them and catch them off guard I will then use my shadow jutsu to keep them in place while Kenshin and Hanabi move in and attack I want you to injure and incapacitate them and once that is done I will finish the job. The Genin nodded their heads in agreement; Hanabi however had a question "sensei will it not be easier for us to kill them or is that you doubt our abilities". Shikamaru shook his head and said "no, my dear I don't doubt your abilities but understand that killing is not always the best thing, I want to kill them because I need you guys to conserve your chakra and also I have a way of extracting info out of them but I can only do it if their alive and not dead" Shikamaru explained the Genin then all nodded their head in understanding and turned towards the battlefield again.

A Few Minutes later

The Enemy earth and sound ninja had reached the 25 metres mark and when Hanabi informed them about the same, at Shikamaru's signal Moegi punched the earth with all her might turning stones into rubble surprising their enemies and although the enemy tried to move it seemed they could not as they were frozen in place by Shikamaru's **Kagemane no Jutsu** **(****Shadow Paralysis Jutsu)****,** and then quick as vipers Hanabi and Kenshin quickly attacked and incapacitated their would be attackers leaving them on the verge of death. Shikamaru then walked over to the enemy ninja and saw that although they were captured they could not talk at all as it seemed a seal on their tongues prevented them from speaking anything about Hokumara or Kabuto or anything else for that matter. Shikamaru looked at them in disgust and said "you people disgust me you have caused war on your allies for no other reason than for power and control you are scum who don't deserve to live".

"I will now rid you of your ability to live he told his enemies, the enemy commander simply looked at him in disdain but said nothing". Shikamaru then made the following hand signs: rat, tiger, ram, serpent and horse and then said "**Ninpou: Kage Shiyousha no Jutsu"** **("Ninja Art: Shadow Consumption Jutsu")**.

The Genin looked on in amazement as the Jonin's eyes flashed jet black and then as if some other worldly force was speaking from the Jonin's mouth the Jonin said **"BEHOLD WHY WE OF THE NARA CLAN WERE FEARED IN ANCIENT TIMES FOR WE ARE THE SHADOW GUARDIANS. WE CONTROL THE SHADOWS AND BY THE SHADOWS WE ARE ABLE TO WIELD POWER OF UNIMAGINABLE LENGTHS OUR FOES SHALL TREMBLE BEFORE US"**. Suddenly it seemed that the wind pressure dropped and all around them went quiet and the Genin were shocked to see the shadows leaving the fallen ninja and drawing themselves into Shikamaru's body.

Hanabi activated her Byakugan and saw that not only were their shadows being pulled from their bodies and drawn into Shikamaru's body their very life force were being sucked out of them.

In A few minutes the enemy ninja fell dead on the ground Moegi examined them and saw that Hanabi was correct it seemed that their chakra and life force was pulled out of them and into Shikamaru. Shikamaru Looked at their curious faces and said "I am sorry you Genin had to see that but I was out of chakra and stamina and I had to get the information out of them I also realised that you could not kill them easily that is why I had to use a kin-jutsu to kill them, with the help of that jutsu I was able to suck their chakra and life force out of them and add i to mine thus recharging and replenishing my lost chakra reserves. I have also gained their memories but it's of no use they were mere foot soldiers they..."

Suddenly a loud cry of pain erupted from the battle field and the ninja hurried back to see who the scream belonged to. They arrived at the battlefront to see Tatsuki injured and wounded very badly, with a kunai in her stomach and she was coughing up blood. Moegi and Kenshin went to work right away trying to heal her

Kenpachi hearing the scream rushed over and saw Tatsuki lying on the ground seemingly dead he tried to move towards her when Kenshin stopped him, he looked on in sadness and in rage and with a barely controlled voice he asked: "who did this to her"? No one answered Kenpachi repeated himself again and said "I asked who did this to my girl"? Tenten spoke up and said "it was the enemy ninja she was fighting a sound ninja when she got stabbed by a Kunai in the stomach by the enemy, I managed to kill him but..." Kenpachi held up his hand and looked at Kenshin and said "can you heal her"? Kenshin looked at Kenpachi and said "Moegi and I can stop the internal bleeding and keep her stable but I am afraid we do not have the skill to heal her she will need an experienced medical nin and the hospital is on the opposite side of the village and the only way across is through them he said pointing towards the enemy ninja unfortunately". Kenpachi nodded and said" fine keep her stable Kenshin Ill clear the path these guys made a big mistake by messing with my girl". Shikamaru was looking at all this in confusion and finally he lost his patience and said "what the hell are you planning Kenpachi". The genin looked at Shikamaru and said: "A rampage sensei". "A rampage: today the rivers will run red with blood and violence for today you shall see the true bloodlust of Kenpachi Kuma Zaraki and no one shall deny me my revenge".

Before Shikamaru could reply Kenpachi disappeared in a shun shin of leaves and appeared at the front of the battle field and he then shouted to the oncoming ninja: "come you bastards today the rivers will run red from your blood for today you face the true wrath of Kenpachi Kuma Zaraki and his Sword Kuma No Tsume" then with a single sign his sword appeared once again in his hands appeared his Kuma sword but this time it seemed different it was as if the weapon itself could sense Kenpachi's anguish and wanted it own vengeance. With his sword in hand Kenpachi set out to fulfil his promise a murderous aura started to swirl around him as he walked towards his enemies

* * *

A/N: Wow it seems Tatsuki is injured and Kenpachi has made a solemn vow to avenge her will Tatsuki survive and what does Kenpachi have up his sleeve and where are the two toad warriors find out the answer to all these questions and more next time on By Executive Orders

P.S. I would like to thank my awesome beta reader. Gen Gummiebear


	32. Chapter 32: The Bear and The Monkey

_**The Toad the Bear and the Monkey**_

_**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters**_

_**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**_

With his sword in hand Kenpachi set out to fulfil his promise, a murderous aura started to swirl around him as he walked towards his enemies. As he walked towards the enemy he thought back to his vow: "the rivers will run red with blood and the earth shall wear the bodies as ornaments.

As Kenpachi let out his battle cry he then jumped right in the middle of the ranks of the oncoming shinobi and with his Kuma sword did what his base instincts told him and he started killing and hacking away at the enemy ninja, although the enemy were surprised at first and got killed for their mistake, the enemy ninja soon began attacking Kenpachi causing massive cuts on his torso however thanks to his Kuma sword the wounds quickly healed he paid no heed to them as he continued to battle.

The other leaf ninja were busy with their own battle as well, because although Kenpachi was doing a good job of slowing down the enemy he was at the end of the day only one person, the other ninja were in a cage formation where the leaf ninja would trap a group of enemy ninja in a circle and then quickly kill them this allowed them to divide the, enemy ninja into manageable groups and also allowed them to conserve chakra, also in a further attempt to conserve chakra the leaf ninja were hardly using ninjutsu using only using taijutsu and weapons, where possible.

Although the leaf ninja were fighting valiantly they were quickly fighting a losing battle, they were getting tired and even the Jonin were running out of chakra and although they were making progress it wasn't enough. The Genin were getting tired as well because even though they were fighting at full strength having been released from their oaths of holding back their strength they were still barely able to keep up with the enemy ninja.

With the help of her Byakugan Hanabi was able to kill most of her opponents but even she was tiring and running out of chakra, to conserve her chakra she had stopped using the Gentle Fist Technique and had also de-activated her Byakugan, however that didn't mean she was useless, she was pretty good at taijutsu even without her Gentle Fist, unlike the rest of her Clan members she was quite short and neither was she as well endowed as her sister Hinata, but what she lacked in height, she made up for in skill and talent, unlike her clansmen Hanabi and following her sister and cousin's idea trained not only in the Gentle Fist but also in the other ninja arts. Shikamaru sensei had once told her the most important thing about battle was to always have a backup plan.

Hanabi remembered how she trained with Lee sensei and had created her own taijutsu style called: **Jujitsu** which took advantage of her short height although it was a very effective style on its own combined with gentle fist it was deadly and it was this very taijutsu form she was using to fight in this battle.

Although the main concept of jiu-jutsu the taijutsu form she created was developed around the principle of using an attacker's energy against them, rather than directly opposing it. By using techniques such as: throwing, trapping, joint locks, holds, striking, and kicking she was able to kill many opponents. However she was quickly running out of stamina and as a result she was receiving more injuries than she was giving she already had a broken arm. Slowly and surely she was getting tired, so much so that she didn't see an enemy ninja sneaking up on her until it was too late, but by the time she realised someone was behind her it was too late to dodge and so she acted as a Hyuuga would and stood bravely waiting for the ninja to run his blade through her but it never came instead what she saw in front of her was horrifying for her.

It seemed that Udon had blocked the attack on her with his feet at the last minute but the force of the attack had broken his right leg and he was grunting in pain. Hanabi quickly got over her shock and with the last bit of her strength used the jyuuken to kill the last few enemies before falling to the ground beside Udon; the enemy had temporarily gotten stuck in one of Udon's traps but were quickly getting out of it, the two Genin had just enough chakra to retreat. The situation was similar with the other Leaf shinobi as well they were being overwhelmed by force of numbers itself despite them having more skill. Despite all appearances, the Leaf Ninja were losing the battle.

Kenpachi at first was angry at his enemies and thus when he attacked he attacked like a wild animal killing his enemies in the most gruesome and bloody manner possible, but soon his rage gave way to pity because he started to realise that perhaps these ninja might not be bad people but their minds had been twisted by a mad man, however they were still the enemy but because they came at him with weapons drawn and ill intent and because of that they had to die, however despite his thoughts he was quickly losing chakra and stamina. He could also see his comrades in trouble he was considering his options when he sensed a presence not far behind, suddenly he smiled and said to himself "it seems back up is on its way, well then I guess I better step up my game seeing as the others are in trouble. "Damn this move is going to hurt like a motherfucker but it's got to be done and from the way things look it seems I'll have to use both of them to come out of this shit alive". He withdrew a couple of smoke pellets and flash bombs from his pouch and threw them on the ground temporarily blinding his opponents.

After retreating a small distance away Kenpachi took his sword and grabbing the handle with both hands he pierced the Earth with his sword and retreated a few steps away and then after concentrating for a few seconds and then proceeded to open the chakra gates he said with a fierce cry**" First Gate: Kaimon: Gate of Opening open".** With that command Kenpachi opened the first of the Eight Celestial Gates and suddenly his muscles bulged and his chakra increased as the restraints on his muscles were released as the first gate located in the brain opened.

Kenpachi almost fell from the pain caused from opening the First Gate but after catching his breath and thinking about Tatsuki he gathered his strength and again came in to position and proceeded to open the second of the eight celestial gates and said **"Second Gate: Kyūmon: Gate of Healing open"**, with that cry the Genin had managed to open two of the eight celestial gates, with two of his chakra gates although he was much stronger he was also on a time limit of only 30 minutes because after that his body would succumb to the pain and strain of the chakra gates. Lee sensei had warned him that by keeping the gates open for more than 30 minutes at his current level could cause his body to break down and he could become crippled. Although he was in pain Kenpachi ignored the pain and started walking towards where he left his sword. He picked it up and with renewed strength and energy he rushed back to the battle scene where the enemy ninja were just coming out of their daze from the flash bombs thrown at them.

Meanwhile

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu had retreated towards the middle of the forest where the Natural energy was at its peak after reaching the exact centre the two toads stopped all their movement and started meditating to gather the Natural energy surrounding them, as they meditated the natural energy started enveloping them and allowing them to enter Sage Mode. However as the Natural energy seemed to enter their bodies the surrounding vegetation began to wilt and fade away. Once they were finished they were about to enter the battle when Gamakichi Sensed Konohamaru and Shino about a 100 metres to the East it seemed they had managed to defeat their enemies, however what slightly surprised Gamakichi was that along with Konohamaru was a monkey of about 5 and a half feet tall short for a monkey, it was none other than Koenma, Konohamaru's monkey summon.

Like most of his clan Koenma was clad in a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wore a sleeveless, kimono shirt with white, fur trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which was held closed by a sash. However what seemed odd to Gamakichi was that while Konohamaru and his monkey summon were running side by side, Shino Aburame was being carried by Koenma, after confirming their chakra signatures using his sage mode abilities he sent Gamatatsu to pick them up.

Thanks to the natural energy augmenting his natural abilities the toad was able to close the distance between them within 3 jumps. Konohamaru and his monkey summon went on guard when they saw Gamatatsu.

Seeing an ally in the middle of the battlefield was uncommon and Gamatatsu was well aware of that fact so stopped 50 metres away from the group and waited patiently as the group approached. Konohamaru was suspicious and had his guard up but Gamatatsu simply sat there idle not making a move he simply said "hey kid good to see you we could use some back up, it seems the rest of the guys are getting creamed so hop on and I'll give you a lift". "Hold on how do I know your Gamatatsu you could be an enemy in disguise", without turning back he said "Shino sensei can your insects confirm that it's Gamatatsu or not"? Shino shook his head and said "unfortunately I can't toads are the natural enemies of insects and so my insects would not be able to verify his identity one way or the other" Shino said.

"I see, well then I have an alternative answer to this problem" said Konohamaru he looked at Gamatatsu and said "I will ask you three questions and only if you answer them all correctly only then will we trust your words if you get even one question wrong we will kill you". Gamatatsu simply shrugged and said "okay whatever now hurry up and ask your questions we are wasting time here". Konohamaru nodded and was about to ask his questions when Koenma interrupted his summoner and said "there is no need for that Hamaru I recognise this toad here he is without a doubt Gamatatsu the master of the Gama Wrestling Style and wielder of the Gama Spear and the youngest son of the Toad Chief Gamabunta". Koenma bowed his head slightly, folded his hands and addressed the toad directly and said in a voice half challenging and half respectful "your skill in the wielding of the Gama Spear is highly spoken of by your father and his royal guard when they visit my father in the Northern Mountains of the Monkey clan where My father rules supreme over all the Monkey clans". "It is said that your skills matches even us warriors of the Monkey staff" he said in a challenging voice. "It is also said that your Elder brother Gamakichi's skill in the crafting and wielding of weapons is also highly spoken of especially his choice and skill in the Chain and Chakram". "I have seen the dagger that was branded with the Leaf insignia the Chief of Toads presented to the King of Monkeys when he was once again summoned to fight for Konoha".

Gamatatsu looked surprised at first but soon smiled dropping his "I'm an idiot disguise" said with a grin. "It is but natural for a Father to speak fondly of his sons Koenma-san, we have also heard of your achievements: the most impressive being that you mastered the art of battling with your Battle staff at the age of eight years and mastered the art of Monkey Kung Fu at age eleven".

Konohamaru interrupted the duo of summoned animals and said "if you guys are finished we could really use that lift" Gamatatsu nodded and said "this all depends on you kid if you and bug boy are convinced that I am indeed a Toad of Mount Myōboku then we can surely continue." Shino looked at Koenma and said "are you sure Koenma" The blue furred monkey simply nodded. "Very well then Konohamaru it seems we have a lift to catch".

The young Sarutobi nodded and with a single jump he and the blue furred monkey who was carrying Shino on his back jumped on to the toad and in 3 quick leaps they reached the forest where Gamakichi was waiting for them, when they reached Shino Looked around him and had Koenma lie him down in a field of flowers so that he could recover his strength.

Gamakichi hopped up to Shino and said "Since your here I now officially relinquish my command and as per Naruto's orders am giving command and control of this battle unit to you." Shino nodded and ordered everyone to get ready for battle everyone was readying their weapons and readying their selves before jumping into battle. Konohamaru sat on the floor in a meditative position and proceeded to open his second chakra gate as he had already opened the first gate and used the chakra from it to summon Koenma. The toads were using their sage chakra to sense the chakra of their allies and their respective positions relaying the information to Shino who after swallowing 2 food pills was now sitting up in the now withering field of flowers that he used to feed his insects trying to formulate a plan with the data the Toads had given him of the battlefield.

Meanwhile

Kenpachi took his sword and started walking towards his enemies with renewed strength and speed had started attacking his enemy making sure to slaughter them in the most bloodiest manner so as to allow their blood to flow onto the ground, it also had the added effect of bathing his sword in blood once the ground was red with blood Kenpachi took his sword in both hands and pierced his sword into the now bloodied ground and poured his chakra into his Kuma sword causing it to glow Purple after his chakra mixed with the crimson blood while pouring out his chakra in copious amounts he said "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**: I Kenpachi Zaraki Wielder of The Kuma No Tsume hereby offer my chakra and the blood of my enemies to summon the Matriarch of the Bear Clan: Kumasari I request you to accept my offering and fight at my side" and with that said he poured all the chakra that he released from his first chakra gate into the sword. Kenpachi's body was shrouded in a purple chakra as he carried out his jutsu and while his chakra shroud was present all enemy attacks were being repelled simply by the force of his chakra.

Slowly all the chakra and blooded started to collate into a small pool before disappearing in a large poof of smoke. Kenpachi smiled. When the smoke cleared in place of the pool of smoke and chakra stood a large black grizzly bear that stood at 7 and half feet tall with her mouth opened wide in a ferocious snarl her teeth gleaming white in the midday sun. Standing on her Hind legs she turned and faced Kenpachi and saw that he still had his sword in front of him, he bowed his head and greeted the Matriarch with a tired smile**. "Kenpachi-chan normally I would ask you why you have summoned me however Kumashiro has already told me of the happenings in Kumo, and I can already see that you all are on your last legs especially you Kenpachi. If you have opened two of your chakra gates and summoned me via the Kuma sword knowing that although it will make me stronger and give me all the knowledge of this battle it will also make my rage more devastating and harder to control and I will not stop this battle until then, you must have a reason and I would like to know that reason before I help you my young cub"?**

Kenpachi stood and said "the reasons are twofold Kaa-san reason number one is because my **sloth (a group of bears**) is in trouble from the enemy and I have been given the responsibility to help defend the front and the second and more personal reason is because they hurt my mate Tatsuki chan, and I swore revenge I have sworn an oath on her blood to dye this barren earth red with their blood." Kumasari looked at her cub with pride and said "I am proud of you my cub you have summoned me for the right reasons so you're Kaa-san will fight by your side", she sniffed the air and said "I smell Toad and Monkey blood closing in I assume they are your reinforcements", Kenpachi smiled and nodded silently. "Go and help your friends Kenpachi I will take care of things here".

Udon and Hanabi were injured very seriously Udon had a broken leg and Hanabi had a broken arm not to mention that Hanabi was out of chakra they had barely managed to reach the back where Moegi and Kenshin had managed to set he bones together but it was clear that these two were in no shape to battle. Kenshin and Moegi were taking turns battling; they used what Kenshin liked to call a classic hit and run routine. Moegi would storm in and with her superior strength strike the earth upon where her enemies stood causing mass destruction and confusion in her range not to mention if any ninja tried to attack her they were quickly killed by what a medical report would later describe as extreme blunt force trauma, while the ninja would try to regain their balance Kenshin would use then his speed and agility that he gained from his Anbu style training given to him by Ibiki, using his trench knives he delivered instantly lethal blows to his opponents with every strike. It seemed that Kenshin was taking inspiration from the old comedy Martial arts plays that he liked to watch at the local Konoha theatre on his days off.

Udon although injured and off the main battlefield along with Hanabi had his brain working in overdrive trying to figure out a way to help his friends. He tried to think of a way to help his friends. He saw helplessly as Shikamaru sensei was using his shadow eating technique to keep him from running out of Chakra. Tenten and Hinata had stopped all chakra powered attacks and were using only their weapons, to fend the oncoming Tsunami of seemingly endless enemy forces; Udon, Hanabi and Tatsuki were out of commission, Udon was frustrated at the fact that he couldn't help his friends and he smacked his bloodied hand hard on the ground, the action caused a small tremor to travel up his hand, causing him to shout out in pain at first, but then looking at the now bloodied patch of earth that his hand had struck and he saw that while hard the patch of earth was also brittle taking it up in his hands and while rubbing it between her hands it quickly turned into dust but very lumpy. Looking from the battle field to the earth in his hands a plan started to quickly form in his head.

He turned to Hanabi who although also out of commission was using a nearby Boulder to sharpen pieces of broken stones and weapons laying around her and using her Byakugan to scout for enemies she threw one broken but sharpened kunai at an oncoming enemy ninja after covering it with a layer of her chakra. Hanabi watched in satisfaction as the sharpened weapon nicked the enemy's carotid artery and although the weapon itself was not sharp enough to immediately kill her opponent the chakra cloak covering the weapon managed to strike a nearby blood vessel thereby rupturing it, causing the already heavily bleeding ninja to fall down dead, Moegi who had managed to catch a glimpse at the flying projectile out of the corner of her eye looked at Hanabi in amazement then gave her comrade a thumbs up and a smile of thanks before once again disappearing into the fray.

Udon had also witnessed the incident and said excitedly "Hey Hanabi-chan that was a great shot anyway listen I think I might have a way we can still help our friends, until reinforcements arrive."Hanabi turned to him sceptically but she knew that Udon never said anything unless he had a plan, "I'm listening egghead, what do you have in mind" Udon pointed to the earth beneath him and said "I want you to use your Byakugan to analyze the properties of the ground beneath me and tell me what you see", Hanabi frowned but did as he asked nonetheless "this earth is made of packed but loose dirt", "Tell me which properties is it made of" Udon said excitedly, Hanabi started to tell him of the properties that made up the dirt, when she was finished Udon had a big smile and said "Yosh, thank you Hanabi-chan it seems we are lucky to be here.

Seeing his partner's confused expression he said "Hanabi-chan this dirt here has almost all the properties needed for me to create paint, however it will take some work to do it properly; we will need water and oxygen to complete the equation. That is where you come in Hanabi"; he pulled two old and jagged kunai of the ground and handed it to Kiba's apprentice, "I know you can use lightning natured chakra so I need you to use a lightning jutsu and direct it towards the ground using this kunai the electricity that is unleashed will oxidise the earth and allow it mix easier with the paint"," but remember I want you to use a negative charge of electricity on one Kunai and a positive charge on the other". Hanabi looked at him for moment as if he was crazy then said

"that benefits you but how does it benefit me ramen for brains", Udon smiled and said " "I'm glad you asked Hanabi-chan there are two ways you are benefitted, tell me have you ever heard the term IED before". Hanabi nodded and said "yes, its short for Improvised Explosive Device, Iruka sensei taught us in the Academy that it was a tactic that the Earth Ninja used in the Third Ninja War they would create explosive devices and bury them in the ground so as to try and kill the Leaf Ninja however after the first few successful attempts, we realised what they were up to and thanks to the Hyuuga clan shinobi we were able to thwart their plans and eventually win the war".

Suddenly Hanabi's face dawned with understanding she looked at the broken but sharpened weapons in her hand and then at Udon and then started grinning, "so you plan on creating an ink beast, and stuffing it with my sharpened weapons while at the same time using these two kunai in my hand to act like magnets to attract the other weapons around", when Udon nodded. Hanabi looked at him for moment as if he was crazy then said "that may be true Udon but you are forgetting a few things: I have only just started mastering the basics and can only use one lightning type Jutsu and it was originally designed as a joke on Kiba sensei and hardly has any real power, second I'm almost out of chakra, and lastly in order to create ink or paint or whatever the hell it is you plan to make you need water and neither of us are water users and if you haven't noticed there is no body of water anywhere near here".

Udon still smiling said "let me worry about the details Hanabi-chan you just do as I say please", Hanabi looked at him for a moment and then sighed in defeat and said "fine ok but you better have a plan, if i die here because of your stupid plan I will make sure my soul haunts you forever egghead". she focused her Byakugan on the ground again and after finding the place where her jutsu would be most effective she built up her chakra and made the hand signs for the Dog→ Rat → Snake and said **Raiton: Five Finger Lightning**" suddenly one by one the tips of her five fingers along with the kunai became covered in electricity, still keeping her Byakugan active she pierced her two Kunai into the patch of earth she had previously marked.

Meanwhile

Kumasari was in a rage and seemed to be all set on reinforcing the age old adage of: never mess with a mother bear and her cubs. She tore through the enemy ranks like a hurricane, due to her being summoned via the Kuma sword her actions were more violent and brutal, standing on her hind legs and with a swipe of her claws she caused massive injuries to her enemies each swipe of her claws tearing off large chunks of skin and flesh, however no matter how much she cut and slashed the enemies still came back for more, she was having the time of her life.

Although the bear was outnumbered 10 to 1 she still fought against all odds and attacked simultaneously with one bite her huge jaws she would rip arms from their sockets and one swipe of her claws she would cause massive bleeding and puncture internal organs, but the cursed enemies still would not yield, although maimed and bleeding massively the ninja continued their onslaught upon the bear and even managing to injure her a few times and drawing blood but it only enraged her more as she continued her carnal rampage.

Kenpachi having left the battlefront to Kumasari and after surveying the battle field he appeared next to Shikamaru once again. Shikamaru was having a tough time fighting off all his enemies and even though he was using his shadow puppet jutsu to have the cursed ninja fight each other it was draining him of chakra, his control flickered for a moment losing control of the enemy ninja, but that one small moment was enough.

The enemy ninja had suddenly broken his hold and came charging towards Shikamaru, Shikamaru started making the hand signs for the Shadow Consumption Jutsu but before he could finish the jutsu, the cursed ninja's body was suddenly covered in a colony of insects. After spending time and going on missions with Naruto, Shikamaru was convinced he could no longer be surprised or shocked by anything anymore, boy was he proven wrong. Shikamaru looked on in shock and amazement as the colony of insects proceeded to devour the enemy's chakra and flesh. He was about to attack the colony of insects when a large colony of insects came together and formed into the hooded Leaf Jonin Shino Aburame, he then stood in front of Shikamaru and said in a flat tone and said "sorry for the intrusion in battle my comrade but I sensed you were in trouble, so I sent my colony of insects to your aid, I trust you are fine"? "Why do I ask"? It is obvious because you are my comrade". Shikamaru simply nodded his assent and shaking off his surprise said "about time you guys got here things have been going to hell in a hand basket bloody damn fast". Shino simply nodded and said not to worry I have now arrived with reinforcements". "Why you ask"? It is because these men are the enemy of the leaf shinobi and its allies.

Elsewhere:

Hinata although at first had been able to kill many enemy ninja with her jyuuken and battle whips, but after a while however after she saw that her enemies had started attacking and switched to fighting styles: a martial arts that and although she had developed her own fighting style based and her favourite dance style Ballet and her boyfriend's Gama style Taijutsu along with her Gentle Fist Style. Hinata had trained extensively with Lee and Naruto to perfect the technique and although she was dealing heavy damage she was quickly tiring. Using her extremely lithe body she was able to do a series of flips and turns to avoid the lethal blows her attackers aimed at her, but she was at a disadvantage while she was normal her enemy was not fuelled by the curse seal and other various experiments done on them the cursed ninja slowly started to wear Hinata down, and soon she was taking more damage than she was able to hand out and although her training and Byakugan kept her from being fatally injured most of her wounds were still fairly deep. She was quickly slowing down; suddenly one of the cursed ninja appeared from her blind spot unnoticed and threw a series of Kunai at her.

Hinata who was too busy fighting the enemies in front of her and had not noticed the Kunai flying towards her until it was too late, unable to deflect the attack she started to shift her body slightly to dodge it, when suddenly: a poof of smoke of appeared and knocked the flying Kunai out of the air causing the weapons to fall to the ground : when the smoke cleared a very pissed of Konohamaru and a blue monkey were standing there: looking at his enemy with hate filled eyes he said "the Boss Man gave me strict orders when we left for Battle": "No one messes with the Boss Lady on my watch, Koenma watch the Boss lady and help her out while I teach this fool here what happens when you mess with the Boss lady while Sarutobi Konohamaru still draws a breath in her presence". Konohamaru said while using a shadow clone to create a rasengan

Hinata was so surprised at the sudden appearance of her former master's nephew she didn't even notice when the summoned animal moved in front of her and with a single well aimed punch to the heart the Monkey managed to fell the cursed warrior by effectively bursting the blood vessels in his heart and simultaneously triggering a heart attack.

Koenma nodded his assent and said, "Go ahead Hamaru", said the blue furred monkey and turned towards Hinata and said "please step aside Lady Hinata and allow me to show you the strength that this son of the Great Monkey King wields". Hinata suddenly came out of her stupor just as the two warriors were about to attack and said "Thank you Konohamaru-kun, Koenma-kun but please be careful, when you attack, attack to kill instantly and fatally or else..."

"We already know all the details Boss Lady" said Konohamaru not looking back at her for fear of his ire rising upon seeing the wounds that covered her body. With a mighty battle cry of:"Glory Be to Konoha" Konohamaru slammed the rasengan straight into his enemy's heart and thus the Boy and his Monkey began the battle anew.

Tenten was sitting atop a tree top catching her breath having exhausted all her weapons supply although she wasn't worried about the weapons she had lost because she had them on a time delay seal in which if not retrieved in 60 minutes the weapons would automatically be sealed into their respective scrolls and the scrolls themselves would once again reappear in her weapons pouch, however for this occasion she had also put a seal on the weapons so that while the objects that they pierced were also branded with a similar seal in where the object it pierced would be immediately sealed away into a scroll and would reappear not in her pouch but in a special locker at Konoha Anbu HQ accessible only to 18 people and that also after a special blood seal was created and those people were: Tsunade Senju, Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Sarutobi, Guy sensei, Yamato Taichou, and the members of The Konoha 12. It was a very advanced and complicated Fuuinjutsu seal of her creation, after learning about advanced intelligence gathering from one of Master Jiraiya's sealing scrolls she grinned like a Cheshire cat as she remembered how she had learnt that particular seal.

Flashback

it was 2 years back when the Konoha 12 had been just gotten their promotions, because it had taken the politicians a year to stabilise the 5 Great Nations and no Jonin or Chunin exams were held in the meanwhile and thus no promotions were made so many of the Konoha Chunin who had participated in the war were given battlefield promotions to balance the power with the other Great Nations.

Naruto had come looking for her to help him train and master his Bisento blades that he had forged at the Toad Valley and also improve his Fuuinjutsu skill. However, Tenten also wanted something from Naruto and struck a deal with him "I don't mind helping you Naruto but since you want me to help you with two things I want you to also help me with two things: I know Master Jiraiya was an expert Fuuinjutsu user and had created many seals so I want you to share them with me and secondly like you I also have wind natured chakra and I want you to help me with my wind chakra training, I already know the basics and have mastered the first stage but I need help shaping and moulding the chakra".

So if you will share the sealing scrolls you inherited with me and help me with my wind chakra training I will help you with your training. The blonde Jonin said in cheerful tone "I will gladly help you with your chakra training".

"I will allow you full access to the sealing scrolls that belonged to my master, infact nothing would please me more because I am sure there will be many seals that you will find interesting, however I will only allow you to learn one scroll seal scroll at a time and only when you master that seal scroll will I show you the others but amongst them are certain confidential sealing scrolls he left for me only and I will not share them with you at any cost aside from that I will freely share my knowledge with you".

"In exchange I want you to help me learn all the seals and also everything you know about Bukijutsu and Fuuinjutsu and I want you to help me create my own style with it and help me test it against you". Tenten thought hard and then nodded her head and said "fine Naruto you drive a hard bargain but I know that you are a man of your word so if you promise me that you will not cheat me out of the knowledge when you allow me access to Master Jiraiya's scrolls I will help you".

Naruto nodded and said "ok deal, I promise", and so the training had begun and, at the end of the training one year later the Mistress of Blades taught Naruto all she knew about Bukijutsu and Fuuinjutsu that she had learned in her 5 years of training with Gai sensei and at the end of the year from the Ten Thousand sealing scrolls that the toad Sanin had left his beloved apprentice, seeing as Tenten had a Natural affinity for Fuuinjutsu she had managed to master 1000 sealing scrolls, and although she had to pay a heavy price for it, the price was well worth it, because in exchange for that knowledge of years. She gained 1000 scrolls worth of knowledge of Fuuinjutsu from one of the Great Sanin no less she had also found a way to make many more seals and learnt a lot more about Fuuinjutsu than she ever could otherwise, and had so far filled 100 scrolls with new Fuuinjutsu techniques and seals not to mention she also learned how to imbibe her weapons with her wind natured chakra.

So all in all between Naruto's use of Shadow clones and creative, effective and quick teaching style and her natural affinity for Fuuinjutsu and Bukijutsu they were both able to learn more about their chosen subjects and although many of the scrolls dealt with sealing techniques some of the scrolls talked about different and unorthodox ways to handle weapons and how to strengthen weapons with certain seals, the scrolls also talked about Weapons from all around the world and how to utilize them effectively, with which she was able to not only strengthen her already impressive collection of weapons she was able to add to her collection as well.

End Flashback

She surveyed the scene in below her, the ground was covered with dead ninja, she had hit each enemy ninja in the 5 vital areas of the Human Body that guaranteed instantaneous death: the liver, the heart, the throat, the base of the spine and the forehead, in retrospect it might have seemed to be overkill but with Orochimaru and Kabuto nothing was ever sure, so she wanted to make sure that when they fell down they stayed down.

Even though she had killed more than fifty men there seemed to be an endless number of soldiers to take their place. After considering her options Tenten had made her decision, she would have to use her last remaining weapon: The Katana. She had trained and mastered the art of Kendo when under the tutelage of Master Mifune and although she was skilled in its use she had not yet used it in battle, Making this the first time her sword would taste enemy blood removing a scroll from her pouch she spread her blood on the scroll and summoned her katana, when the smoke cleared she held a katana that she had personally forged in her Master's forge.

However it wasn't a normal Katana it was a katana she made from a very special chakra absorbing metal she received from her master Mifune as a parting gift, she smiled fondly as she admired the sword, She strapped it to her back and unsheathed her sword to fight and with the stealth and beauty of a tigress she leapt from the treetops and onto the ground and once again began her fight, and with the training she received from her samurai Master she proceed to attack her enemies, as she attacked she remembered the incidents of the past.

Flashback:

Tenten had finally finished her training with Master Mifune and was scheduled to go back home in 3 weeks, however before returning Master Mifune had asked her to meet him at the training ground she trained with him and although she was eager to get back home she could not refuse her master's request. When she arrived she was surprised to see not only Mifune but all the samurai of Iron country waiting for her with smiles on their faces. Mifune himself smiled with pride as he saw her coming, beckoning her onto the raised platform where he and his advisors stood. She stepped onto the platform and as befitting a student bowed before her master until she was given the order to rise.

Mifune looked at her with pride and said "Tenten chan I have called you for a very important reason, I am proud to call you my student and am happy to say that you have exceeded even my expectations in your training and you have made a great headway in your goal to become a Great Kunoichi and you have also convinced us old samurai that we cannot always stick to the old ways, that like the seasons we must also change with the times and so we will, however today as befits a master it is my honour to bestow you with a gift. For when a student completes his training under his master he is given a block of special iron ore from these very mines and when the master finds the student is ready, and the student forges a blade of his choice. "

"Today is that day Tenten chan you are now ready for that stage, so I present you with this" he accepted a medium sized chest from his advisor and handed it to Tenten. Who accepted the chest with Humility, when she opened the chest she found within it a large block of **Tamahagane**sitting on a cushion, it was a type of metal used to make a Katana: its properties consisted of combinations of hard, high carbon steel and tough, low carbon steel. The Leaf Jonin then looked at her master as if to ask a silent question and when he nodded she got down to her knees and bowing her head to the floor with her eyes full of tears of happiness she thanked her master and once again bowed to her master and refused to get up until the Master Samurai held her shoulders and helped her stand up, with her head still bowed in respect Mifune embraced her dearly like a father would a daughter and after holding her face in his strong hands he kissed her on the head and said "you have made me proud to be your master Tenten a master's true worth is realised when his students empty his vast Treasure chest of knowledge and when the world recognises the master through his pupils success that is when a master's worth is recognised, a master is not he who hoards all his knowledge within him like a Miser but a true master is he who shares his knowledge amongst all his students selflessly without any prejudice, and lastly remember my child a blade truly becomes sharp when it cuts not to kill but to protect, similarly the worth of a samurai is not measured in how he wields his blade but why he wields his blade".

The weapons expert looked confused at first but then thought about the words and looked at her master and nodded in understanding and said "I understand Sensei". The bandaged Samurai smiled and said "come Tenten chan just like how I forged your skills through training you will forge this dull and heavy piece of iron into a sharp blade that is capable of cutting through the strongest of enemies. As one the master and pupil walked toward the forge where Tenten would forge her blade and her master would till the fire and quench the blade. Tirelessly did the Master and student work at the forge for three straight weeks only resting when absolutely necessary and when they were finished the end result was a beautiful katana, Tenten having finally finished the blade sheathed it and after bowing before her master took the blade and held it horizontally in both hands and offered it to her master to inspect it.

The Old samurai unsheathed the sword and inspected both the blade and the sheath in which the blade sat. It was a long katana with a black handle. It had a cross-shaped guard and a black sheathe. The blade itself was normal in appearance. It was a very light sword. The handle and sheathe and though mostly black, had thin yet elaborate gold designs on them. Satisfied he sheathed the blade and passed it back to Tenten and said "excellent, my dear, with the final act of forging your own blade you have finished your training and along with it have emptied my chest of knowledge now let this katana taste your blood so that it may know who's blood it may never taste again". Tenten nodded and opened her left palm and ran the newly finished blade over her palm, she smiled as the blood flowed freely, as the blood flowed she looked at her master who now had a smile on his face and said "I have nothing more to teach you my daughter, you are no longer a student you are now a master and as thus I hereby recognise you and bestow upon you the title of samurai. The old Samurai then took out Tenten's Hitai ate out of his pocket and tied it on her forehead and said "Konoha Ninja Jonin Tenten I hereby proclaim your training ended and give you permission to return to your village."

End Flashback

The training she had received from her master was not one of jutsu and techniques but of speed and endurance it was these very two traits that she was using to kill her opponents, using her superb speed that she had achieved as a result of her training she quickly made a few hand seals and using a high level binding seal on the surrounding area she fist paralysed all the enemy ninja within her circle, with the enemy ninja unable to move, she then unsheathed her katana and like a dancing shadow in front of a large bonfire and as quick as lightning she channelled her sword with wind Chakra and after putting a mobile combustion seal that she had learned from her training with Naruto so that everything and anything her sword cut through would automatically be branded the seal with six quick strikes she dismembered every single enemy shinobi within the circle with her own unique kendo style she called _**Happa Roku Ittou Shuurai: (explosive six sword strike)**_, she struck six times at each enemy, knowing her seal would only last for 3 minutes, she used her speed and natural agility and brought her sword up Horizontally with the her hands covering the grip of the sword and the tip of the handle touching her cheek she made her first slash and said_Ichi kiritsukeru: kubisuji, (first slash: neck)_ then lowering the sword handle until it was at her neck she made the second and third strike and said: _ni kiritsukeru Sasoku Hyoujou(second slash: left arm__), __san kiritsukeru: ontou Hyoujou (third slash: right arm)_, the Tokubetsu Jonin then crouched and lowered her blade until it was level with her breasts and said "_yon_ _kiritsukeru Youbu"( 4__th__ slash: waist_) _ "Go kiritsukeru Sasoku ashi" (5__th__ slash left leg), "Roku kiritsukeru ontou ashi" (6__th__ slash right leg) _she then continued to repeat the same procedure 32 times because that was the amount of enemy ninja trapped in the her binding circle it took her 2 and a half minutes to cut all of her opponents within the circle and step out of the circle, sheathing her sword, when she looked back, the enemy ninja were dismembered in six different pieces with their neck arms, legs and waist slashed clean by the extremely sharp katana made even sharper by the wind natured chakra covering the blade, so sharp and precise were the cuts that one might think it was the work of a skilled surgeon. The attractive brunette then made a single hand sign and said "Kai" suddenly the kanji for fire appeared her blade and the seal on the earth disappeared as her black blade glowed orange it caused a chain reaction on each of the dismembered parts occurred and they all glowed orange with the Kanji for fire and as one the body parts caught fire and burned for a few seconds before exploding into oblivion.

Although it was effective it was also draining on her chakra system, but she wanted to be sure she killed her opponents so she compensated by weakening the barrier and increasing her speed, although she was fast, Tenten realised that she was still not as fast as Lee but she was definitely faster than her Fiancé after coming back from training she remembered how she had challenged Neji and Lee to a race to test her speed against them and while she had left her lover in the dust she had been just barely able to beat Lee in the race and that too because he had his weights on, Lee had later told her that she had become much faster than before, and it was a testament to her skill that she could keep up with him, and she remembered with a smile when In order to celebrate Lee had taken her out to dinner and dancing.

To protect those very friends she held dear to her heart Tenten used all of her skills and strength to overcome her enemies so she could go back home with them, Tenten smiled with nostalgia at the words her master had told her it was now that she truly understood what her Master meant by the words: "a blade truly becomes sharp when it cuts not to kill but to protect, similarly the worth of a samurai is not measured in how he wields his blade but why he wields his blade". She now understood that she was not fighting to kill for personal gain she was fighting for her friends and family to protect her nation. It was that very thought and feeling that drove her resolve. So she continued to cut and slash and did not stop until she started running so low on chakra that she could no longer keep up her speed or her binding circle and so to preserve her chakra she had relegated herself to traditional sword fight fighting, but the fighting was taking a big toll on her she was a long distance fighter and did not have the stamina or strength for close distance fighting, as a result she was taking more hits than she was giving although each of her blows were fatal thanks to her wind chakra she was able to extend the reach of her blade and kill, however unlike Hinata or Hanabi she did not have the Byakugan and thus could not see a group of enemy ninja coming from her blind spot, and so did not notice the enemy ninja until it was too late, the enemy ninja coming up from her blind spot crept up silently and raising his hand transformed it into a blade and was about to thrust it into her heart but he tripped on a pebble and lost his balance the movement attracted Tenten's notice and she quickly swung around to face him however he was quicker than she was and although he didn't land a fatal blow he managed to pierce her shoulder with his blade, severing the nerves that controlled her sword arm, Tenten coughed up blood , and fell to her knees but still kept a hold on her sword and using her wind chakra extended the reach of her sword and pierced her enemy's heart, causing him to fall to the ground instantly dead, Tenten also fell down unable to keep her balance, although she made a brave attempt she couldn't stand up anymore and fell to the ground, the enemy ninja started to gang up on her and even though she tried to fend them off it wasn't enough, suddenly Tenten saw a purple flash, out the corner of her eye and smiled, before the enemy ninja could take another step they were all suddenly and quickly beheaded with fountains of blood now gushing out heir severed necks. The purple flash stopped in front of Tenten and said _**"nobody hurts my nee chan and lives to tell the tale!"**_ Kenpachi shouted at the beheaded ninja with his Kuma sword in hand who were now obviously dead with their heads separated from their bodies, Kenpachi turned towards his big sister and said "are you okay nee chan"? Before the Jonin could answer the bear summoner said "of course you're not okay your bleeding" Tenten was in pain couldn't help but smile at her little brother's concern, before she quickly fainted from blood loss Kenpachi attached his sword to his back with chakra and lifted his elder sister up in a bridal style while she still held her sword and said "don't you dare die on me Nee chan because if you do I will never forgive you!" he said with tears in his eyes, Picking his sister up in his arms he rushed back to the medical camp.

Udon using his earth style chakra had made a big hole in the ground and was busy mixing different dry chemicals from his pouch, and after mixing them all with chakra he would then have Hanabi inspect it with her Byakugan to see whether the ingredients had been mixed properly, the two Kunai that Hanabi had imbedded with her lighting chakra were doing their jobs by acting as powerful magnets and attracting all things metal in a fifty metre radius, , she would then inspect each and every one of them with her Byakugan and after sharpening them on the whetting stone and weapon sharpening kit she had carried with her she would then put them in small piles separating each weapon by type, and so the two genin worked, efficiently but quickly.

Moegi and Kenshin were quickly running out of steam, although they had been able to kill many of the enemy with their hit and run tactics, they were at a disadvantage now because they were now running out of chakra, additionally they also were trying to keep them from attacking Hanabi and Udon and Tatsuki, having stabilised her condition Moegi had asked Kenshin to put her into a minor coma after which Kenshin had managed to camouflage her with a Genjutsu. However despite Kenshin using all his Genjutsu skills and the Anbu style Taijutsu training Ibiki had given him, they were still at a disadvantage, suddenly one of the groups of enemy ninja broke ranks and ran towards Udon and Hanabi to attack them. Kenshin saw the movement but could not help them since he was himself surrounded and Moegi was too far away and not in a position to help them easily, and although Hanabi and Udon had seen them as well and brought up their guard to defend themselves, but it was obvious from the looks on their faces that they would not win the fight.

Suddenly two large toads jumped in front of the oncoming ranks of enemy ninja blocking their path, and before anyone could react the two toads brandished their weapons and suddenly started attacking the enemy, with a ferocity one would not expect from these normally jovial creatures.

Landing in front of Udon and Hanabi Gamatatsu used his girth and blocked the oncoming onslaught of enemy ninja using the extra reach provided to him by his Senjutsu chakra threw his spear at the enemy ninja and with it being covered in sage chakra Gamatatsu was able to control its movement by adding spin to it with such speed and force did the spear travel that in one smooth motion it pierced through the hearts of 15 enemy ninja at once before ending its deadly path.

Gamakichi was also serious, about this fight, with his already natural strength increased by sage mode Gamakichi also wreaked havoc with his Chakram and chain. It was an odd looking weapon but seemed to be similar in shape to a normal shuriken: however unlike a shuriken it was fully circular in shape with a sharpened outer edge and an open circle in the centre.

The circle was also beneficial to the weapon's overall aerodynamics, ensuring more accurate trajectories. Approximately 120 centimetres in diameter, with a series of 4 chain hooks around the centre, Gamakichi attached two chains to it and held the chains in his hands while throwing the Chakram into the oncoming barrage of enemies with his enhanced strength and the weapon's aerodynamic circular shape cut across the oncoming wind causing the friction to make a whistling sound as it sailed through the air and beheaded enemy ninja, with just one throw of his Chakram Gamakichi beheaded 25 enemy ninja.

To say the Genin were surprised at the appearance of the appearance of the two Toads and their odd weapons would be an understatement however they were not about to look a gift horse in the mouth or Toad as the situation might be. With the appearance of reinforcements the enemy ninja paused for a moment in confusion, giving the leaf ninja a few precious moments to breathe so Shikamaru had given the signal for everyone to gather around the two Toads who had managed to kill over 50 enemy ninja in five minutes and with Kumasari keeping the main force at bay the leaf ninja had earned themselves a few minutes of rest.

When everyone had gathered Shikamaru was about to speak when a purple flash overtook him and stopped just 4 inches away from Moegi's face, It took almost all of her self control not to punch the purple flash that turned out to be Kenpachi with Tenten in his hands barely conscious, "Moegi you have got to help, Nee chan is unconscious and hurt she was hurt by enemy ninja and..." he would have continued to ramble on if not for Konohamaru who rested his hand on his comrade's shoulder and pressed it applying a little more pressure than was needed and said "snap out of it Pachi, Tenten sensei is going to be fine, Moegi-chan is looking at her now so I suggest getting out of Moegi's personal space" he said again with a hint of anger in his voice pressing his friend's shoulder a little too hard. Tenten had meanwhile regained consciousness and saw Moegi getting very flustered and irritated to have Kenpachi so close to her face.

"I'm fine Kenpachi just a bit of blood loss and a small flesh wound nothing a plasma pill and a couple of bandages won't fix" Tenten said extracting herself from her kid brother's lap only to almost fall to the ground if not for Kenshin who caught her in time.

Moegi who had been examining her sensei's wound said "I'm afraid it's more serious than that sensei although the wound was a clean cut it has also severed some of the nerves that control motor movement of your arm and apart from causing a significant amount of blood loss you also have a broken wrist and I'm afraid I don't have enough skill to properly heal all your wounds, or to be more specific I can only partly heal your nerve endings and give you a plasma pill to compensate for the blood loss but I can't heal your wrist with the supplies I have with me, the best I can do is to set it and put in a sling until we reach a hospital" .

Tenten spoke and said "just do the best you can Moegi chan just because I can't fight doesn't mean I'm useless I have a backup plan" she said digging into her pouch with her good hand, "the thing we have to worry about here is that we are on borrowed time because from what I can see Both Konohamaru and Kenpachi kun have both opened two chakra gates looking at Konohamaru and Shino's condition she said "I assume that in order to defeat your opponents you had to open two chakra gates one to summon Koenma here and another gate to fight here, similar with you as well right Kenpachi"? The astute brunette asked the Genin, when they nodded she said "That means you both have only 20 minutes left before you collapse if not less I've trained with Lee my whole life so I know how painful it is to even fight with one gate open and both of you kids have two gates open." Shikamaru then took the floor and said "compliments can come later first we need a plan because we now have 4 ninja down with two of you needing immediate medical attention, this is what we will do: Tenten I think I know what your back up plan is so we will incorporate that into the plan but here is how it will go" Moegi you have used a lot of chakra and now I think you need to stay back and take care of the wounded while we take care of things".

"The plan is going to be very simple: I want you three" he said pointing to the two toads and the blue monkey at the front lines "helping the Bear, because you guys are summoned animals you have more physical strength and stamina than us not to mention that if you four animals can handle the large group of enemy ninja at the front lines we Jonin and Genin can handle the stragglers and finish this battle without too much more time being taken, the rest of you will team up thusly:"

"Tenten I am assigning you Hirako and Moegi and Udon and Hanabi under your command Hirako will be able to defend and buy you time for you jutsu while recovering his own chakra thanks to the dead bodies around him and you will also be able to help Udon with his little project".

"Hinata I am assigning Konohamaru under your command besides the fact that he will not leave your side unless expressly given an order to do so by me, his strength and your speed will make a good combination.

"Shino I am assigning Kenshin under your command with your long distance fighting style and insects will be able to create openings for Kenshin to attack with his speed and precision type close range fighting style".

"Kenpachi you're with me with your Brawn and my brains I can direct you as needed, the strategy here is simple guys we are going to go with Kenshin's style of hit and run tactic strategy while one person creates a distraction the other person takes advantage of said distraction and kills the enemy instantly by striking a fatal shot. Remember guys these ninja can only be stopped by killing them because of the curse seals augmenting their strength, now any questions or comments?"

Udon raised his hand and said "before they go Gamatatsu senpai I need some water to complete my bomb do you mind filling that nearby crater I created with water" Gamatatsu looked at Udon for minute and then said "sure kid" he hopped over to the medium sized crater and took a deep breath and said **"Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)** and like its name Gamatatsu shot a low velocity bullet of water into the crater and continued to repeat 3 times until the crater was filled to the brim with water.

Shino then spoke and said "I managed to take this from one of my opponents after he died and from his cloak he produced a small bag that contained soldier pills, he then distributed it against his comrades and said it is now time to take up our positions, and end this battle quickly"

Tenten had taken her group of Genin to the rear where Udon and Hanabi were sitting making their preparations she sat next to Udon and took out a scroll and after unsealing its contents of seemingly blank parchment papers, she cut her finger and after allowing some blood to flow began tracing seals on the previously blank parchment papers, hereby activating the latent seals already embedded in the parchment, Udon was meanwhile boasting to Hanabi by saying "you, see I told you I could get water, now hurry up with those weapons my paint is almost ready."

"Yeah whatever egghead keep it down will you, your plan aint worked yet you just got the final ingredient now if you have time to be yapping, you have time to finish your art project, so shut up and work and let me concentrate."

The young Hyuuga girl told her teammate Tenten could not help but chuckle at Hanabi's comments as she saw what the younger girl probably did not but it seemed Hanabi was not one to be impressed easily, it seemed she was emulating her sensei a little too much nowadays and Tenten briefly wondered if that was a really a good thing, after all it was but natural for a pupil to reflect her master's attitude and style" Hirako was meanwhile helping his insects feast on the flesh of the dead bodies around him so as to regain his strength. Moegi was in the corner once again trying to heal Tatsuki by reenergising her body by increasing her red and white blood cells count with her medical jutsu in order to try and speed up her friend's recovery.

At the front of the battle field the toads and monkey had also arrived to help their comrade and started battling alongside her, although it was not as if she needed much help, however Koenma and the two toad brothers were not to be outdone with each summoned animal taking up a position in the four cardinal directions they began to fight earnestly at full strength using their abilities at full potential, this was war and one doesn't pull punches in war.

Without the need to suppress his strength Koenma used the rocky and mountainous terrain to his advantage by jumping off boulders and cliffs and landing right in the middle of a group of cursed ninja and with a ferocious yell he began fighting the enemy ninja with staff in hand, by significantly increasing the weight and size of the staff the blue furred monkey held the staff steady and held the staff in the middle and started swinging it very quickly until the friction between the staff and the air caused the staff to catch fire, Koenma smiled as he saw his staff covered in blue flames **"Monkey Style: Flaming Staff"** he then gripped the staff from the base and swung it like a bat, so heavy was the staff and with such force did the young monkey swing his staff that when it came into contact with the enemy's head it caused their brains to explode and their heads to cave in, as if that wasn't enough Koenma would then focus the flames towards the tip of his staff until the tip glowed red and he would then smash the tip man of his staff into their chests and while the force would stop their hearts from beating the heat of the staff would then brand their chests with the Kanji for monkey with the symbol of the leaf weaved around it. Looking at his enemy with undisguised hate he told the now obviously dead man "Hear me O enemy of Konoha when your cursed soul stands trial for your sins before Kami let it be known that you were killed by a Member of the Sarutobi clan and as proof of this I have branded your chest with the symbol of the Sarutobi may Kami have mercy on your cursed soul" and so the blue monkey continued felling his enemies one by one killing each group of enemy ninja in an equally horrifying manner, never sticking to the same tactic, Koenma kept on spreading death wherever he went.

Kumasari was in a rage, her rage fuelled by her motherly instinct to protect her young, and so she fought tooth and nail against her opponents literally, using her natural strength to overwhelm her opponents physically and then used her sharp teeth and claws to kill her opponents, using her claws she would slit their throats and then using her strong jaws she would then feast on their hearts and drink their blood, with every warrior she felled more fearsome did her rage become "Hear me O enemies of my cubs my cub had vowed to bathe this barren ground with your blood and as his mother i shall uphold his vow and also make my own until each and every one of you are dead and my cub and his friends are safe away from the battlefield my anger will not be abated and I shall feast upon your dark hearts to satisfy my hunger and drink your blood to quench my thirst" so saying with a roar so loud it echoed across the mountains, she pounced upon the enemies of her cub with a ferocity of a lion upon a herd of deer.

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu though not as vocal as their fellow summoned comrades were also very angry, however that is not to say that they were silent in battle but they knew that screaming would not help because they weren't the brains they were simply pawns in a huge game of chess so they decided to make a game out of it Gamakichi turned towards Gamatatsu and said with a grin "Hey Tatsu I bet you 100 ryou I can kill more idiots than you" Tatsu looked at his brother with an equally impish grin said "you're on Kichi" and together the two sage brothers began their game of "kill the idiots" and so the two started Gamakichi started by throwing his Chakram over a wide distance while keeping only one of the two chains in his hands so while the Chakram whistled in the wind, the chain flew in the air and with precise wrist movements Gamakichi had the long chain wrap around 8 enemy ninja close together similar to the leaf shadow dance and after the enemy ninja were wrapped tightly in their chains Gamakichi flicked his wrist and said "**Gama Sensu: Kage Enjin Odori" (Toad Style: Shadow Circle Dance) **suddenly the flying discus came into view and in one fluid motion beheaded all 8 enemy ninja. He then looked at his brother and said "beat that Tatsu"

The yellow toad simply smiled and said "no problem bro watch this:"**Gama Sensu: Bouseki Kiri** **Shuurai" (Toad Style: Spinning Drill Attack**) taking hisspear he covered it in natural energy he then threw it at the oncoming group of ninja and while it until it was in the air he took a deep breath and spewed out a small but a high-speed water ball attack of condensed water and shot it at the base of the spear thus increasing its speed and velocity and also causing it to spin in midair and thanks to the grooves in the shaft of the spear it flew more farther and straighter and did not stop its spinning until it imbedded itself in not one, not two, not three but 15 enemy ninja straight through the heart and thanks to its drilling attack it not only pierced their hearts it also shred their heart to threads. What do you have to say to that Kichi" Gamatatsu asked his older brother as he used his longue tongue to retrieve his weapon from the now dead enemy bodies, "Not bad bro but the game has just begun" and so the toads continued to attack but even all these summoned animals despite their efforts could not prevent all the enemy ninja from escaping and so the leaf ninja though tired still had to fight however it was now visible from the amount of dead enemy ninja left and the amount of enemy ninja remaining that the battle would not last much longer.

Kenpachi was now feeling the after effects of opening his two chakra gates and even though he was using only Taijutsu and Kenjutsu his body was in great pain and that was not counting the many stabs and deep cuts he sustained that now covered his now uncovered chest, however it was not in his nature to whine or complain so he did the job he was assigned in the first place and that was killing his enemies, with his Kuma Sword in hand Kenpachi kept up the attack on the enemy, Shikamaru was using his kage mane no jutsu and his chakra knives to manipulate the enemy ninja movements once they were close enough on Shikamaru's signal Kenpachi would use his Kuma sword to carry out his attack which he named: **Kuma Sensu: Jinsoku Sashiki **Shuhou** (Bear Style: Swift Cutting Technique)** once given the signal he would use his speed and stealth and behead them all in one swift cutting manoeuvre , and so they continued with Genin and Jonin switching places at irregular intervals, so as to not create a pattern that the enemy could detect.

Hinata was proud of Konohamaru because like his sensei he was a man of trust courage, and was willing to keep his word even at the cost of his life, in the back of her mind she noticed how in the three years after the war he had matured and changed both in appearance and maturity, he had gotten rid of his long green scarf and his t-shirt and shorts that he used to wear, now replacing all that was an outfit he had started to wear after the war.

He now wore a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wore a sleeveless, Karate uwagi (jacket) with black and bright orange, markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it and on the back of it he wore the Kanji for Monkey which sat inside the Konoha symbol thus marking him as a member of the Sarutobi clan and under his jacket he wore a black mesh shirt, besides his clothes, his appearance had also changed no longer did he wear that innocent child like grin he once had he now wore the smile of a confident young adult and she could see he had even started growing a small but faint goatee with his hair now pulled back in a small ponytail similar to his sensei she smiled as she saw the subtle ways Konohamaru had tried to emulate his sensei. She could also see why the young girls of his age group fancied him, infact she had even seen Hanabi give him an appraising look once or twice as he passed by, however what she saw now was something slightly different.

With her Byakugan she could see the effects that the opening of the Chakra gates was causing on his body aside from the obvious wounds covering his body, his muscles were rapidly breaking down only to be quickly healed by the chakra overflowing in his body that the two chakra gates had flooded him with, she could also see that his bones were straining under the pressure supporting the additional muscle mass, along with that his heart was under a great pressure his heart was pumping faster and harder to try and deliver oxygenated red blood cells to his body and his lungs were inflating and deflating very quickly indicating shortness of breath, in short he was putting his body under a great pressure all so that he could protect his friends and keep his promise to his sensei of keeping her safe in his absence and she was proud to be protected by such a loyal person, but that didn't mean she was weak or needed protecting. No, she was very much proficient enough to hold her own in battle, she had tasked Konohamaru with the job of bringing in the enemies closer together so as to make it easier for them to kill

Konohamaru was in a world of pain he never thought the opening the chakra gates would cause so much pain however due to the adrenaline rush that the battle was causing the pain was minimised but he knew he would pay for it later but he didn't care he had summoned about 10 shadow clones to help battle the enemy ninja and they had then split up into pairs and started attacking the enemy with different jutsu both long range and short range,

one pair of shadow clones threw a single small shuriken at his enemy while the other clone threw a single large, arm-length shuriken and then started making the following hand seals together: Ram → Rat → Bird → Boar → Tiger and once finished they both said at the same time "**Tajuu Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"(Multiple Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)** **"Tajuu Odama Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" (Multiple Large Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique) , **suddenly the two thrown shuriken multiplied into a few hundred shuriken more and the battle field was filled with hundreds of flying shuriken both big and small they impaled many enemy ninja and while some the ninja were hit in fatal spots and died instantly others that were hit in non fatal spots slowed down slightly to be killed by Hinata's chakra whips , another pair of clones were creating the rasengan and delivering killing blows to all those it came in contact with and even if they weren't killed right away they were paralysed by the shock of the jutsu and quickly killed by a paper bomb.

Another pairs of shadow clones was using **Monkey Kung Fu** to push their opponents in a corner where Hinata's chakra whip would suddenly come out of nowhere and land an instantly fatal blow. While yet another pair of clones were using the monkey staff while one clone kept it in staff form the other clone used it in its advanced stage, a blade was mounted atop the monkey staff with a pointed metal counter weight used to balance the heavy blade and for striking on the opposite end. The blade was very deeply curved useful for sweeping cuts where it extended Konohamaru's range and power; in fact it looked less like a Bo staff but more like a **Guan Dao ****("Reclining Moon Blade") t**he clones used both forms with ease and in both cases the enemy ninja ended up dead the only difference being the cause of death blunt force trauma or blood loss due to slashing.

The last Shadow clone had teamed up with the original and was using a fire release technique called: **Katon: Haisekishō (Fire Style: Burning Ash) **while one shadow clon**e **read the air currents, and the movements of the enemy ninja and on the clone's signal Konohamaru spewed a stream of chakra infused gun-powder from his mouth after making the hand signs for: **Snake → Rat → Snake → Tiger**, the ash surrounded the enemy ninja like a smokescreen. As the gunpowder was composed entirely of ash, it stayed in the air around its victims like a cloud of death, once the enemy were surrounded the clone then made the hand signs for **Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger and said: "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)** and faced towards the cloud of ash and expelled from his mouth a massive orb of roaring flame thus causing the ash cloud to catch fire and cause a huge explosion killing all the enemy ninja within the cloud.

Kenshin and Shino were also battling the enemy ninja with all their strength although they were not as flashy as their comrades, because even after eating the soldier pill Shino was still not fully able to satiate his need for chakra so he employed a simple yet effective strategy he had his bugs attack and trap the enemy ninja and Kenshin in large dome and while the insects did not harm Kenshin within the dome they began sucking the chakra out of the enemy ninja and then using his speed and precision Kenshin who thanks to the soldier pill he had eaten had replenished his chakra reserves to at least 75% and so he easily beheaded each and every enemy shinobi within the dome with his speed and stealth until he was the only one alive within the dome after which the colony of insects fell upon the dead bodies of the enemy ninja and while they digested the flesh they transferred the chakra back to their master, and so the duo continued silently but efficiently like shadows in the night.

Tenten had Hirako doing look out duty and although very few enemy ninja were able to get this far back due to warriors at the front the few that did get this far were quickly killed by Hirako's insects and Tenten's traps, although her right hand was broken and could not wield a weapons that didn't mean she was useless she still had her Fuuinjutsu techniques. Thankfully she was ambidextrous and could write with both hands although it took her more concentration and she had to spend more time on writing the seals on the parchment paper she was using to created her seals, although she had 150 seals ready in her pouch she gave them all to Hirako to spread around the area as traps, so she had to start from scratch and had so far created 50 different paper seals which she set aside.

Udon had almost finished creating the paint he needed for his attack and was now busy using his chakra to separate the impurities from the paint by using his earth based chakra, although he fully understood the theory of elemental nature transformation techniques, he had only just started learning how to manipulate and form it into a solid structure as was needed for controlling earth, so it was slow going but he was still making progress, it took him about 20 minutes but once he had removed the impurities from the paint he used some more water to mix the earth into a semi muddy slush, once complete he began stabilising the slush so as to make it thin enough to paint with but not too runny.

Hanabi in the meanwhile had forgone the rock she had been using to sharpen the weapons that the two kunai that were acting as magnets had attracted and was using a whet stone she had received from Tenten to sharpen the mass of kunai and shuriken and miscellaneous other weapons and with her Byakugan she was able to sharpen the blade to such a fine edge one would think it was the work of a master weapons smith, after each weapon was sharpened she would show it to Tenten for inspection and only after it passed scrutiny under her expert eye would Hanabi put it with the pile of sharpened weapons,.

Udon Now finished making the paint was testing it by creating a few snakes with the paint and having them come to life but they couldn't stay stable long enough to add the weapons to them, so he kept experimenting by adding or removing ingredients until he was satisfied, finally he hit upon the perfect ratio of 3:2:1 for his paint animals and although he had to add a semi complicated explosive stabilising seal to allow his paint animals to carry the extra weight of the weapons which required a little bit more chakra, he had done it, he had managed to create a paint based ink that he could use to support his friends.

Once he was finished he turned to Tenten and said "alright I'm done sensei but I'm afraid that unlike my ink beasts these creation lack longevity and endurance so they won't last long, now you decide the plan of action" Tenten smiled and said "good job kid I'm sure Sai will be proud at how well you learned his techniques, now from what I understand you planned on using them like IEDs' right?"Udon nodded. Tenten then had Hirako create a bug clone and also had Hanabi come over along with Moegi and then announced her plan and said "alright guys this is how we go with this plan I will need all of you to help me, Udon I want you to create three types of animals a badger, an eagle and a fox, and each of these three animals will have three different weapons attached to them, Udon nodded and went towards his paint and started making his animals, Hanabi I want you to attach your weapons to the badger and use your Byakugan to check for the best place to make tunnels to attack from underground, Hirako send some of your insects with the Eagle, Moegi I want you to coordinate with Hanabi using your strength I want you to create a pathway for the badger to follow, she then withdrew her seals from her sling that her right hand was in and said "I have inscribed some heavy duty and instantly fatal weapons into these sealing tags and because of this I will attach them to the fox beast, by using this tactic we can attack from all directions by causing mass confusion and we will also be able to launch a massive attack from all fronts simultaneously."

Once Udon had finished creating his 3 Giant Beasts on his drawing scroll he then had Hanabi place the majority of her weapons in the middle of the badger with and attached smoke bombs on its head and tail. He then had Hirako cover his eagle's outline with his insects, finally he showed Tenten his fox beast, looking at it Tenten smiled because it wasn't an ordinary fox it was a drawing of a nine tailed fox, "you have a real macabre sense of humour Udon you know that" She then attached a sealing tag to each of its nine tails, one tag to its head and two sealing tags to its torso a total of 12 sealing tags on the fox, once everyone was done he drew the symbol of the **Leaf** on each of the animals heads to signify their allegiance and then drew the Kanji for "**Explode"** on their torso. Once finished he looked at Tenten for her approval and order, after giving each of the giant beasts a quick once over she nodded and then signalled to Moegi and Hanabi to create a tunnel, The two girls nodded and upon Hanabi's signal by building up chakra with precise timing Moegi punched the ground and by releasing her chakra causing a small crater to form, Hanabi then used her Byakugan and saw that the whole area underground had opened up creating a small tunnel , she then Gave Tenten the all clear sign, Who then nodded and signalled Udon To activate his jutsu To bring his beasts to life bringing his hands together in a single hand sign he said "**Ninpou: Chōjū Giga" (Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitating Mimicry), **the images leapt from the paper, and grew to life-size and acted as per Udon's will, while the badger burrowed underground, while the eagle took to the skies, The fox being the last beast to come to life ran towards where Hinata and Konohamaru were fighting, The eagle took to the skies and in an instant reached the battle ground where Kenpachi was fighting alongside Shikamaru, while the badger quickly burrowed underground and reached directly under the enemies that Kenshin and Shino were fighting and started burrowing under their feet,

The Konoha Jonin were the first to see the approaching beasts and smiled and informed the genin under their Genin of the plan, While Shikamaru had seen the eagle's shadow on the ground and looked to see a giant black eagle made of paint soaring high above them, Hinata with her Byakugan saw a Black Nine tailed fox rushing towards them with the leaf insignia branded on its forehead with seal tags covering it's body, Shino was battling a group of enemy ninja when he sensed a presence below him and sent his insects underground to check, when his insects relayed to him that a giant Badger made of paint with weapons in its stomach was burrowing under the enemy ninja feet Shino smiled and sent his insects to help. Suddenly many things happened at once

The enemy ninja had closed in on the Kenshin and Shino and struck them both with seemingly fatal blows but suddenly the former bleeding ninja suddenly disappeared into a poof of smoke and were replaced by logs it seemed the Konoha ninja had used a **Kawarimi no Jutsu(Body Replacement Technique). **As if that wasn't enough some of the logs seemingly had Explosive tags attached to them and exploded taking out a few more ninja, suddenly the ground beneath the group of enemy ninja who were battling Shino and Kenshin collapsed and the group of fifty enemy ninja fell into a deep but narrow crater and within that crater was a badger made of paint who made a squealing sound and before the enemy ninja could react the giant badger exploded into oblivion with such a powerful blast that the weapons inside it became super heated and flew outwards in a very violent manner thus killing all the enemy ninja within the crater, after the explosion Shino sent his insects to scout and saw that all the enemy ninja were dead either by blunt force trauma caused by the powerful blast or by the sharpened weapons piercing their necks and other fatal areas of the body.

Simultaneously the enemy ninja fighting Hinata and Konohamaru were blinded by flash bombs and smoke screens and when the smoke cleared, the two Konoha ninja were nowhere to be seen, instead a giant nine tailed fox was standing in the middle of the clearing surrounded by enemy ninja and before the enemy ninja could react with a short bark the fox similar to the badger also exploded into oblivion and took out a huge chunk of the enemy ninja those who were in the immediate blast zone dropped dead immediately.

Only 12 ninja had managed to escape the blast but before they could do anything Tenten who with the help of Hanabi's Byakugan saw the seals attach themselves to the 12 remaining ninja, she then made a single hand sign and suddenly the 12 enemy ninja died in a very violent and obvious way while some of the enemy ninja were killed either by a high voltage electric shock that stopped their hearts from beating and overloaded their nervous system, so concentrated was the blast that the ninja's dead body was still emitting sparks.

While some of the enemy ninja seemingly died of spontaneous combustion where their bodies simply burst into flames and were burnt alive, while a few enemy ninja seemingly had the moisture from their body sucked out by the seal on their chests and in a few seconds they fell dead. Their bodies looking like dried prunes, a few enemy ninja who unfortunately also got tagged with Tenten's seal were suddenly torn to bits from the inside out almost as if they were pieces of fruit cut up and served on a plate.

While a few ninja who had gotten a seal tag attached to their heads were killed by a sudden coffin of stone that appeared to encase their bodies and crushed them mercilessly until the coffin itself started dripping blood and then as suddenly as it appeared the coffin rocks crumbled and fell apart, thus unveiling the now dead ninja it was a truly gruesome site with their heads crushed like melons and their bones obviously broken, with their bodies oozing blood, however the last two enemy ninja that were tagged with a seal simply died silently and motionlessly it almost seemed like they were stuck in a world of illusions .

The last giant beast the eagle was not as spectacular or flashy as its two brethren but it was effective, When Shikamaru saw the bird he smiled and quickly gave the signal to Kenpachi to retreat and while Shikamaru simply dissolved into the shadows by using his clan's technique. Kenpachi took the flashier route by running very fast in circles around his opponents thus creating after images of himself and while his enemies concentrated on the afterimages he was able to escape from the blast range and thus the enemy did not notice the Giant eagle until it was too late. Suddenly the eagle landed in the middle of the group and with a large croak and a single hand sign from Udon the Giant Eagle burst into flames like a phoenix and exploded in a flash of orange fire. Killing all the enemy ninja within the blast range and even the enemy ninja who had managed to escape did not get far before being pursued and devoured by Hirako's ravenous insects, which devoured the enemy's flesh and Chakra leaving only white skeletons in their wake.

Udon looked at Hanabi and said "what do you think now Hanabi-chan, I told you I could do it and I did, now pay up". Hanabi looked at the battlefield and the dead ninja and said with a defeated sigh "fine, I Hanabi Hyuuga acknowledge that you are a superb shinobi with a great mind and I hereby vow to never make of your ninjutsu again, there happy now?" Udon smiled and said "a date with you would make me even happier Hanabi-chan" Hanabi gave him the evil eye and said "don't push it geek. I'll admit your plan worked but don't push your luck" Udon hung his head in sorrow as he heard Hanabi's harsh words Tenten smiled at the exchange. Hanabi continued and said "but you did impress me so, if you ever manage to grow some muscles on that scrawny body of yours and manage to defeat me in a fight without using your little drawings I might think about it" Udon looked up her with a hopeful face and said "you serious about that Hanabi chan" Hanabi nodded and said "sure why not If you manage to beat me in a straight out fight without your drawings I will go out with you on a date and I also promise that I won't use my Gentle Fist style in the fight" Moegi looked at her friend and said "you sure about that Hanabi chan, because you don't know Udon like I do If there is one thing he shares with Naruto sensei it's that he won't stop until he achieves his goal" Hanabi nodded and said "I'm sure Moegi chan this bitch always keeps her promise" she said pointing to herself. Tenten interrupted the group of Genin and said "alright enough talking get back to work, there is a battle going on here you can decide who to fuck and who to date after we win this war" Hanabi looked as if she was about to say something but upon seeing the look on Tenten's face she shut her mouth and quickly went back to work sharpening her weapons while Udon created his paint IEDs', and so the battle continued at the rear of the battlefield

While The Monkey and bear carried out their battles of honour and Vengeance. The two Toads continued their game so far it was Gamakichi 100 and Gamatatsu 103; the two toads had foregone their weapons and were using only martial arts with Gamakichi using Frog Kung Fu and Gamatatsu using Gama Sumo Wrestling. The Toads, Monkey and the Bear were in short having a blast. They were able to use their full strength with no restraints and soon after 30 minutes more of frog Kung Fu and Toad Wrestling along with explosions and the strike of metal against metal and many others that marked the sound of fierce battle and so the battle continued until slowly the number of enemy ninja began to decrease, and soon every last enemy ninja was dead, however ever cautious Shikamaru had Hirako, Shino and Hanabi and Hinata confirm that all the enemy ninja were dead,, and after that he had Kenpachi and Kenshin decapitate every single enemy ninja just to be sure, before relaxing.

After having everyone including the summoned animals come to the rear of the he sat on the ground took a deep breath and said "damn that was a hell of a battle it's a miracle we won that battle". However his joy was short lived as with the adrenaline rush of the battle subsiding he could feel himself and his comrades feeling the extent of their wounds. Suddenly he heard a cough and then saw Shino fall to one knee and cough up blood, Shikamaru looked at his comrade and said "oh shit it seems he overdid it" Hinata who besides from some flesh wounds and tattered clothing sure her hands were bleeding, but otherwise seemed to be pretty much fine she came up to Shikamaru and said "Shikamaru-kun with the battle now finished it's important that we get the wounded to a hospital and we can't afford to delay any longer so from here on out I will assume command ok?" Shikamaru simply nodded.

Hinata then gathered everyone around her and said in a firm and loud voice "alright guys, I am now assuming command, we have to do two things on a priority basis, one: is getting our injured comrades to a hospital and two: disposing of enemy bodies, she turned towards the quartet of summoned animals and said "I know you four are tired from battle but I am afraid I must ask you for one last favour I want you 4 to provide us transport to the hospital about 3km away" The summoned animals simply nodded. She turned towards Tenten and said "Tenten I leave Udon and Hirako under your command you're in charge of disposing of enemy bodies", Tenten nodded and started giving Hirako instructions on where to gather the bodies while she and Udon prepared some explosive seals and tags to attach around the area.

"Moegi and Kenshin you two are in charge of transporting the wounded onto Gamakichi", the two genin nodded and got to work. "Kenpachi, Hanabi and Konohamaru you three along with Koenma are in charge of security I want you to determine the shortest possible route to the hospital", Shikamaru I want you to design a plan of action in case we are attacked, Kumasari I want you to carry Shikamaru and Hanabi on your back so that they can defend us from the rear if we are attacked" the mother bear simply nodded her assent, Gamakichi you have the most important job you have to carry the wounded" Gamakichi simply nodded "Gamatatsu I will ride upon your back with Konohamaru and Kenpachi and we will provide security from the front, Koenma and Hirako will be travelling on foot on either side of Gamakichi who will be carrying the wounded: Shino and Tatsuki along with Kenshin and Moegi who will be treating the patients and keeping their medical conditions as stable as possible, providing them support will be Tenten and Udon who are both long to midrange specialists and although they are wounded they still have aces up their sleeve or seals as the case may be" she said with a small smile playing on her beautiful lips, Tenten grinned at her friend as she unsealed her previously unnamed katana from her sealing scroll which she had now named Sumitsuki (**Black Seal**) after the battle as was the samurai custom and strapped it to her waist.

Once the traps were set and the wounded ninja were transported onto the back of the waiting toad, the rest of the Konoha shinobi took up their respective positions, and were about to set off when Hanabi asked "what about Kiba, Chouji and Lee sensei, aren't we leaving them behind?" she asked her seniors Shikamaru shook his head and said "those three are Jonin and powerhouses in their own right that don't know how to give up, Hanabi chan they can take care of themselves, besides we are in no shape to assist them in any manner we have to get the wounded to a medical facility ASAP, besides Tenten, Hinata and I have left secret messages only they can find and understand informing them of where we are and what has happened to us so they will know where to find us, I know you are worried for your master Hanabi chan but have faith in his fighting abilities and trust that he will return safely from this battle." With his speech finished and Hanabi's mind put to ease the Konoha ninja travelled in a straight line at a fast pace in order to reach the hospital ASAP, once they were a safe distance away Udon and Tenten activated the traps they had set on the battlefield and as soon as the traps were sprung, multiple explosions rocked the battlefield destroying all evidence of the leaf ninja being there.

* * *

A/N: well it seems the battle outside the barrier is finally over and the Konoha ninja along with their summons are on the way to the Hospital, will they reach their safely? And what about the other battles how they will go. Find out Next time on By Executive Orders,


	33. Chapter 33: Killer Bee Vs Hideki

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance to Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

Killer Bee Vs Hideki

Chiruku was in a very difficult situation, he was obviously outclassed by his enemy who was obviously more dangerous than anyone he had ever met so far, his enemy was a man who took advantage of the blood spilt by his enemy and used it to his advantage, and even though he knew his abilities he knew it would be foolishness to think that he or his group of assembled comrades could kill him, so when he learnt that the Hero of Kumo and wielder of the great Samaheda blade would be arriving at their position he was relieved, so he quickly switched tactics, instead of trying to attack him the Young Akimichi decided to stall him, since that was the best he could do in that situation, if he had to describe his situation he would describe it simply as**: Up Shit Creek Without A Paddle.** However if there was one thing his sensei had taught him it was this: It's not the size of the dog in the fight but the size of the fight in the dog that won any fight

It was on that basis that Kiba taught his Genin, Chiruku now finally understood what his sensei had told them when he nominated them for the chunin exams he had told to be a Chunin meant that you were a pack leader and you did not become a pack leader because you fight bravely you become a pack leader when you fight smartly and you know when to back down from a dog fight and when to stall a dog fight in order to allow your pack to call for back up. however because of his already pre existing wounds and the crummy hospital food he had been eating for a month he wasn't able to fight effectively and couldn't use his clan's Calorie Control technique to even fight effectively despite not using his clan's technique he still needed to convert the calories in his body to stamina to use for his particular Taijutsu style of fighting so he had no choice but to use the Three Coloured Pills secret medicines used by the Akimichi clan. With a deep breath he withdrew the small container containing the tri colour pills and after extracting the first pill the Green Spinach Pill he opened his mouth and ate the pill. In front of them was only one man but he had decimated and beheaded 16 shinobi in 32 seconds with only one swipe of his weapon.

Chiruku looked down at the beheaded heads in front of him all of them wearing Kumo Headbands they were a group of Kumo Chunin who refused his orders and decided to go against Chiruku's advice calling him a lowly Genin and decided to attack the enemy head on and payed for that mistake with their lives it seemed they had forgotten the age old adage: rank does not equate to skill on the battlefield, after seeing his dead comrades in front of him Chiruku decided that the best way to win this battle was to stall the enemy until back up arrived, he took stock of his abilities and the situation, _"I won't be able to utilise my clan techniques against him because even if he gets a drop of my blood it's over and it makes no sense throwing more weapons at him, because every drop of his blood we spill creates a blood clone, the only way to stop him is by confining his movements._

After discussing it with his comrades he devised a plan and stuck to it: Chiruku realised that his team did not have the skill to defeat this enemy but they still had to protect the Daimyo so they only had one move left: they could only stall the enemy until help arrived or die trying and so the assembled group of ragtag shinobi from 3 different nations started to carry out their plan by using a series of Long range Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu to hold off their enemy, although they were able to restrict his movements some what they still could not effectively stop him from causing his blood to spill on the ground after all it was a battle and most jutsu were designed in a way to draw blood from an opponent. However Chiruku had managed to come up with a plan, he decided to use Genjutsu to confine Hideki's movements and then use Taijutsu and Ninjutsu to finish their opponents.

With a plan the young Akimichi got to work: even without his clans taijutsu style Chiruku was still a formidable opponent infact while training with Kiba sensei who's main style of attacking were super fast attacks and so in order to combat that he had developed a new type of Taijutsu form called: **Judo** which took advantage of his girth and large size by utilising ones strength to throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, in order to immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with joint lock or choke strikes and thrusts by using his hands and feet it was a defensive style taijutsu which kept in line with his clan's philosophy of strength being used to protect or defend the defenceless and never to attack or oppress the weak.

So using this very same technique he snuck up on his opponents with a speed that seemed unnatural for his size and by using a series of choke strikes and pins he managed to subdue Hideki's Blood clones thus enabling his comrades to use a high level Genjutsu called: **Sumai Tekagami (House of Mirrors).** To entrap and immobilise the blood clones. The genjutsu True to its name trapped its victims in a house of mirrors that was impossible to escape, because within the mirrors were horrors that the victim had caused in the past and forced the victim to face them time and time again in a never ending cycle utilising the victims own chakra to sustain the jutsu until the victim died from chakra loss, however even though Chiruku was able to immobilise his opponents he did not escape unscathed because it seemed Hideki had managed to cut him on his cheek thus drawing blood, and with the final piece to the puzzle Hideki had finally managed to finish his ritual of death.

.

Meanwhile

After informing The Raikage of the development Bee took off with Omoi at his side to the battlefield where Chiruku and the others were battling, before leaving he had sent a signal to the rest of Team Samui, to meet up with him, however he was surprised when he sensed not his original team but Darui and C coming up behind him with a squad of Medical Corps Shinobi. Upon reaching their master's side, Killer Bee turned his back and smiled at the approaching ninja Omoi came up and answered his unanswered question by saying "I'm sorry Master Bee but, I'm afraid both Samui and Karui are dead along with Atsui and Motoi they died protecting the arena. Bee was silent for a moment as he mourned his fallen comrades but simply nodded and said "I see, judging by the fact that A sent out his two best men and also dispatched a squad of Medical Corps means that you two are aware of the situation correct"?

Darui shook his head and said "I'm sorry, but, all the Boss told us was that the Daimyo had been taken to a secure location by allied Ninja and that you and Omoi were going there to back them up", "that's about it you fools but I'll let O tell you the details while C comes up with a plan. I'm going ahead you fools" and with that being said he put on a burst of speed and rushed towards the battlefield breaking a large branch in the process.

Omoi looked at C and said "is it just me or does Master Bee seem to be rapping less lately" C shook his head and said "no, you're right, he has stopped rapping less and I know the reason why" he said with a smirk on his face "from what the Raikage tells me he had gotten fed up with his brother's rapping and was at his wit's end. Mabui learned of the Raikage's plight and promised to stop Bee from rapping all the time in exchange for the Raikage promised to babysit little Fukiji and paid for a two week stay and massage at one of Kumo's high end spa centres, the Raikage readily agreed as long as Mabui could stop her husband from rapping all the time"

"Within a Month Mabui had accomplished the impossible she had stopped Master Bee from rapping every single waking moment, the boss man was so impressed he paid for Mabui's stay at Kumo's best spa for a whole Month, when she came back and the Raikage asked her how she did it Mabui replied by saying it was simple". "She simply denied him of any and all forms of sex with her until he stopped rapping and she had also put on an Impotency seal on him while he was sleeping so that he couldn't masturbate either". The gathered men laughed at their Master and friend's plight as they realised why Bee had hardly been in the village last month seeing as he was doing Solo S Rank missions all by himself it was simply an excuse to vent his pent up energy.

Omoi suddenly got serious and after adjusting the twin Thunder swords that rested on his back which he had received as a parting gift from the Thunder Witch: Ameyuri Ringo, 3 years ago, said" anyway getting back to the situation at hand what you heard is true it seems a group of Shinobi from Kumo, Konoha and Suna consisting of mostly Kumo Genin and Chunin who had turned up to watch the match have taken the Daimyo to a safe location but are faced against an opponents with a strange ability which allows him to create a clone of himself from every drop of blood that falls on the ground, this man seems to have similar abilities like the former Akatsuki member: Hidan. It seems an Akimichi genin from the Leaf Village managed to contact Master Bee somehow, and requested his help, and that's all I know.

When Omoi had finished speaking C was silent for a few minutes and then said "if that's the case then this is the plan at this point of time": "our enemy's abilities are largely unknown except for the fact that he is an S rank Ninja and has an ability to create blood clones we know much about the Jashin rituals and the former Akatsuki Member: Hidan of Yukagakure**,** so we will keep things simple". C told his comrades and shared all the encyclopaedic knowledge and information that Kumo had amassed on Jashin rituals and Hidan.

Darui I want you to go on ahead and provide back up with Master Bee because of your Black Panther long distance fighting style and speed you will be able to provide back up for Master Bee if needed, it's also your responsibility to update him on our enemy's fighting abilities and to also make sure he doesn't get too carried away in the fight especially after hearing about Samui and the others", Darui nodded his head and without a word jumped high into the air and put on a burst of speed in order to catch up with the now quickly fading figure of the Samaheda wielding captain.

"Omoi with your thunder swords and close range fighting style you will be able to back up my long range genjutsu style, along with the medical corps you and I will be providing protection for the Daimyo, he then turned towards the squad of medical corps and said" your priority is first and foremost that of healing not of fighting, while I do not doubt your capabilities as fighters please keep in mind that your jobs are to first and foremost of healers, and as such your only responsibility is to heal our wounded allies, is that clear"? C asked his comrades.

Meanwhile

Chiruku was in a very difficult situation. Hideki had finally gotten hold of his blood and using his blood had been able to complete his ritual, with his ritual now complete Hideki had now taken on a Grim Reaper-like appearance, with black skin and white bone-like markings. The gathered ninja were all shocked at his appearance but they were even more shocked when Hideki stabbed himself twice once in each shoulder and instead of him getting hurt himself a wound opened up on Chiruku's shoulder and blood started flowing out like a small stream.

As he stabbed himself the end of his rod caught on a trip wire activating a trap that unleashed a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the grim reaper like ninja, Hideki simply smiled and stood still in the centre of his circle and made no move to try and dodge the oncoming onslaught of shuriken and kunai. Chiruku was in great pain from the wound to his shoulder, it seemed Hideki was not as stupid as he looked because he had pierced him directly above the clavicle bone that joined his arm to his shoulder, the pain was so unbearable that he screamed in pain, the pain only intensified and thus did not see the oncoming Kunai and Shuriken at the enemy until it was too late.

Hideki simply stood there in his circle only shifting slightly so that the weapons would not hit any fatal spots, Jashin Sama would never forgive him if he allowed someone else beside him to deliver the fatal blow. Chiruku cried in pain as his body was covered in cuts and bruises caused by the multiple weapons thrown by the trap. Turning towards his comrades who were preparing to attack he said "Stop don't attack him didn't I already tell you guys that in this state, he is essentially a living voodoo doll for his opponent; any damage that is done to him is also inflicted on the opponent as well.

Hideki laughed evilly and said "well aren't you a smart fatass son of a bitch, but just because you understand my technique does not mean you can defeat me you stupid son of a bitch" and as if to emphasise his point Hideki took his heavy thee pronged scythe and with a single hit to each leg he broke his own kneecaps causing Chiruku to cry out in pain as his kneecaps were shattered, all the while Hideki had satisfied expression on his face, "Oh, wow that was a great feeling! I have got to say Fatass you really satisfied me, so now I will do you a favour and grant you a quick death" so saying he impaled himself through the heart in one smooth motion. Chiruku cried out in silent agony as his mouth opened in a silent scream and he fell to the ground with a large thud his body motionless. With his ritual now finished Hideki's appearance turned back to normal and he stepped out of his circle, dripping blood on the ground and each drop of creating a blood clone when suddenly...

Two voices screamed from behind and said **"Raiton: Kuropansa!" (**"**Lightning Style: Black Panther!"), "Kitayori Kezuru Lariat"! ("Northern Shaving Lariat"), **before Hideki could even react he was struck from behind on the neck and felt sharp spikes enter his body and then suddenly he felt a huge tug at the base of his neck and with the spikes still protruding from its neck he was pulled back in the northern direction to the wielder of the jutsu and before he could even say a word he was struck by a heavy and crippling blow to his neck, before being struck he saw his 5 blood clones being pounced upon by a panther made of black lightning.

The blood clones were literally electrocuted by the Black Panther but still standing and were about to attack when they promptly collapsed into a pool of blood as a great sharkskin sword passed through all 5 of them at once. Suddenly the Black Panther and sharkskin sword disappeared in a puff of smoke and in their place stood Killer B and Darui however before anyone could react Hideki who was back on his feet after the strike to his neck started running towards them however he was quickly intercepted by Omoi who had appeared in front of him who removed his lollypop and said "I am afraid I cannot allow you to pass", and so saying he unsheathed his swords and buried his blades into the ground and then sent out an electrical charge towards the sky which in turn caused lightning to fall from the sky and decimated the surrounding area around Hideki. Omoi looked at him and said "that was first and only warning". Hideki looked at him with pure hate and said "you think a little light show is going to stop me nothing can stop me" and so saying he stabbed himself in the hand and let a few drops of blood fall onto the ground, as soon as the blood drops touched the earth they transformed into clones of Hideki, once fully formed they started attacking Omoi, however despite their best attempts they were not able to land a blow on Omoi not because he was dodging too quickly , no infact it was just the opposite Omoi was standing still, but in order to reach Hideki had to pass his **Ikazuchi no Kiba: ("Fangs of Lightning")** technique. By drawing his twin swords together, Omoi was able to send an electrical essence into the clouds, thus allowing him to create lightning strikes in any desired location.

However just as they were about to reach Omoi: a voice from behind cried out: **"Raigen Raikōchū!" ("Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar!") **Hideki turned towards the voice and was suddenly blinded by an extremely bright light that appeared to emanate from the caster's body. Once Hideki was immobilised within the Genjutsu C stepped out of the shadows and landed next to Bee before turning towards the gathered ninja and started gathering information from them with Darui while Omoi stood silent at his master's side.

While Hideki was immobilised Bee had turned and knelt towards Chiruku who was now lying on the ground motionless, "Hey, you Medical Nin come here fast, this is the guy that called for backup!" he picked up the motionless ninja's wrist and felt a weak pulse "hey hurry up you fools we cannot allow him to die," suddenly a few medical ninja came hurrying toChiruku's side and were shocked at the extent of damage done to his body, while looking at his wounds, one of the medical ninja looking at his wounds said "his wounds are so extensive that I don't even know where to begin", the head medic simply shouted at his subordinate and said "stop yapping and get his condition stable first try and close his chest wound he is losing blood rapidly it seems his body is working overtime it looks like he has recently eaten a soldier pill, someone give him a plasma pill stat!" he shouted to his subordinates. With the help of the plasma pill that the medic forced into Chiruku it slowed down his metabolism enough to get his condition somewhat stable, slowly Chiruku opened his eyes and saw no less than 5 medical ninja trying to heal his wounds, he then turned and saw a man with dark skin and a muscular build, wearing oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector.

In front of Chiruku stood the man known as: Killer Bee.

Chiruku smiled and said "thank you" however even that small action caused him to cough uncontrollably spitting blood. Hey don't move you are still heavily wounded we need to get you to a hospital quickly" one of the medical Nin said, Chiruku looked at them and pleaded at them for a few moments more with silent eyes before turning to Bee and offering his closed fist to Bee who simply smiled and offered his own fist in return.

The Kumo Jonin and the Konoha Genin fist bumped together for all of 60 seconds before Chiruku let his fist fall but his eyes were still locked on Bee's face. Bee nodded and said "Heh, you did good kid, Ill finish this fight for you it's time for you to rest" Chiruku smiled softly and nodded. He then turned towards the doctors and nodded his head, the doctors then carefully and slowly put him on a medical stretcher and strapped him in to confine his movements.

Bee looked at his subordinates and said "change of plan guys: Omoi I want you to take charge and get the medical nin and the rest of these ninja out of here, they have done enough, it's now time for me to start the battle, come back to get us only and only when A gives the all clear". Omoi simply nodded, displaying his unquestionable faith in his captain, he turned to Darui and said "Darui I want you and C to protect the Daimyo I also want a small squad of Medical Nin inside the building looking after the Daimyo just in case, leave this man to me". The two men simply nodded and took up their positions on the roof outside the safe house while a squad of medics entered the building.

As the Medical nin were departing with Omoi, Bee called out to the head medic and said "make sure you do whatever you can to save that kid doc, that kid is a hero". The Medical Nin simply nodded and said "I will try my best but to be quite frank he is still very much touch- and- go" he then smiled and said "but if my prognosis is correct, and they usually are: this kid might have an ace up his sleeve even he didn't know about and that just might save his life, the rest of it depends on Kami and this kid's will to survive". Be nodded his head in understanding as the head medic rushed to join his retreating comrades.

Meanwhile Hideki had finally managed to escape from the genjutsu cast by C and looked around him and only saw the three Kumo Jonin in front of him he lashed out in anger and said "Jashin sama will punish you all for taking away his sacrifices, he will kill all of you slowly and painfully". Bee looked at him and said "well your Jashin Sama can come and suck my dick for all I care, one thing is certain you are going to die today so get ready for battle." Bee informed his enemy holding Samaheda in his hands.

Hideki simply looked at him with hatred and ran towards him with his scythe trying to draw blood however Killer Bee simply dodged and swung at him with Samaheda, after blocking his attack Bee called out his first attack and said "**Hishou Lariat" ("Flying Lariat") **andran towards his opponent with his arm bent upward at the elbow 60 degrees and wrapped his arm around his head forcing Hideki to the ground, the blow caused to spit up blood which fell on the ground and transformed into blood clones, the blood clones simply smirked and started running towards Bee when Samaheda suddenly appeared in his hand and as soon as the blood clones came within striking distance Bee swung Samaheda at Hideki ;s blood clones and they suddenly collapsed in a pool of blood, Hideki was amazed and said "how is that possible those blood clones are made from my blood they could not just collapse like that after a single swipe of a sword and..." Hideki then stopped mid sentence and took a closer look at the man he was fighting and while he did not recognise the man he recognised the sword he was holding: a sword with bandages wrapping around it, bandages that had now come off revealing its scales, to become so long that they ultimately resembled shark fin.

Hideki was shocked and said" I see so that is the great Samaheda that once belonged to Hoshigaki Kisame, there was a rumour that the shark sword had betrayed its master" My what a magnificent sword I could do wonders with that sword, I'm trembling with excitement at the pain I could inflict with that type of sword at my side, Jashin sama would be so pleased, you can only face me because of that sword, let's see what you can do without your sword". Bee was already pissed off and this guy was succeeding in only making him madder.

Suddenly he stopped as he heard Samaheda talk to him he simply stood there, listening to his sword, when it was finished he simply asked "are you sure" the sword simply nodded. Bee smiled and said to Hideki "all right your on blood man if you can defeat me ill gives you my sword" so saying he suddenly changed strategies. He let go of his sword and suddenly started pounding Hideki with high speed taijutsu attacks, using his fast speed and taijutsu he dealt him lots of damage, however that only resulted in Hideki spilling more blood on the ground creating more clones, Bee simply smiled and started battling the blood clones with nothing but taijutsu, and strangely enough he was silent not even calling out the names of his attacks. With every punch and every kick that hit its mark the blood clone was destroyed only to create two more in its place until such a time that Bee was surrounded by clones.

Although the number of enemies increased for Bee they were still unable to even make a scratch on him, until suddenly he seemingly tripped on a pebble which gave Hideki the opening he needed. Swinging his scythe Hideki managed to strike Bee on the nose thus drawing blood, he was quick to pull back his weapon and with his tongue extended he quickly licked of the blood on the scythe and once again regained his former black and white skeletal like appearance. "he looked at Bee and said "it's a pity you were too arrogant, had you not released your sword you could have surely defeated me but you gave in to my jibes and now I have the final ingredient for your demise "however Bee was unable to say anything as he was busy fighting the blood clones with seven clones fighting at his side that seemed to have suddenly popped into existence. Hideki smiled and said "goodbye former wielder of Samaheda may Jashin sama forgive you for your sins" with that last jibe he took the base of his scythe and by pressing a hidden button a sharp blade popped out the handle which Hideki used to pierce his throat, and started laughing as he felt the pain and blood ooze from his body, however it only lasted a few seconds because he stopped laughing and started coughing up large amounts of blood as he fell to his knees Hideki saw Killer Bee standing straight with a smile on his face arms folded across his chest. He then looked for his clones and saw that they were nowhere to be seen instead all around Bee were many large blotches of ink. To add to the confusion the ground underneath his cursed circle started breaking and out of the ground erupted none other than Samaheda, Hideki was so surprised that he didn't notice when the sword broke his scythe in two and suddenly latched onto Hideki's body with such speed and force causing him to fall down with the great sword falling on top of him, Bee smiled and said "Now Samaheda" suddenly the sharkskin puffed up like a blow fish tearing its bandages to shreds, with its restraints now removed the swords sharp scales pierced into Hideki's skin and started draining him off chakra and blood, due to the sharkskin sword sapping his strength and his throat bleeding profusely all he could get out was: "what" *cough* *cough* when *cough* how *cough* where..."

Bee smiled at him and said "I can see your confused allow me to explain while sama-chan is draining you of blood and chakra, first of all I was never even fighting you at full strength I was, simply toying with you, while preparing my plan, you see I was already aware of the full extent of your Jashin abilities before I came when I first arrived I had Sama chan defeat your blood clones by eating their chakra that was when I first noticed its excitement. It seemed to grow stronger and bigger than usual which seemed to excite it" so I decided to let my sword have some fun I kept on injuring you so that you could create more blood clones, however I was soon getting bored of it and had decided to end the game, when Sama chan stopped me saying it wanted to devour all your chakra in one go so I agreed and so I let go of Sama chan and imbibed it with my lightning chakra so it could burrow underground." "I then purposely used only taijutsu to battle you it was so as to give you enough openings to try and get your final piece to your puzzle, when I sensed Sama chan underneath you I simply tripped on a pebble and spread your own blood on my nose making you think that you scratched me, after that you did the rest yourself".

"You see after I fist bumped with Chiruku along with the information C and D got from the rest of the shinobi I realised that you had two main weaknesses: one: it took you approximately 04 seconds to create your seal and link with your opponent and second: "when you attain this form you lose the ability to create additional blood clones, so in the time it took you to **sync** with me, I was able to use my **Sumi Bunshin No Jutsu(Ink Clone Technique) **in collaborationwith my **Fūinjutsu: Okutopasu Hōrudo** **(Sealing Jutsu: Octopus Hold).** I was able to seal away your blood clones into my ink clones and that is what you see around you" he said pointing towards the many ink blotches that stained the ground while I was doing that Sama chan had finally reached you and decided to have you for lunch."

Hideki could hardly retain consciousness due to Samaheda draining him of his blood and chakra, as the sword drank it grew even bigger in size. Hideki finally realised that he was never even a match for Killer Bee; it was simply a big game for the Kumo Nin. Although he was immortal he could still die from blood and chakra drains to his system. Killer Bee started walking up to Hideki and after grabbing His shark skin sword by the handle he once again covered the now blood covered sword back in bandages with a single hand sign, causing it to whine in sorrow "hey you had enough to eat Sama chan don't overdo it, or I won't feed you my chakra for a week and leave you In A's Kage vault alone " The sharkskin sword immediately turned silent and retracted its sharp scales back into its body, Bee smiled and said "that's like a good boy" and once again attached Samaheda to his back with Chakra. He then created a final **Sumi Bunshin **and with a single hand sign had the clone cover Hideki's body in ink beforeproducing a scroll and sealing the Ink covered Hideki and his weapon in the sealing scroll. He then Handed C the scroll and with a smile on his face said "Promise Fulfilled Chiruku san you wanted Hideki to die a slow and painful death, I did as you asked." He then sat on a big boulder on the ground and looked at Darui and C with a serious face and said "tell me about Omoi and the others". Darui smiled a sad smile and proceeded to tell his comrade the exact details of his best friend's death while B let his tears flow freely in remembrance of his fallen comrades.

* * *

A/N: a couple of points here: One I know that the match between Hideki and Bee was extremely short but I wanted to showcase a battle wherein One opponent was severely outclassed, second Bee knows all about Jashin because Hidan and his partner were the one who had killed Yugito Nii and so after the war Kumo had researched about Jashin and learnt all about it, so as to prevent a similar attack. Third Chiruku used a taijutsu form called Judo this is a real martial art and many overweight people practise Judo, thus the form.

So it seems Hideki is dead and The Daimyo are safe but what of Chiruku and his wounds, will he survive or not and what did the doctor mean about Chiruku having an ace up his sleeve even he didn't know about, find out next time on: By Executive Orders.


	34. Chapter 34: Rock Lee vs Yuan

**Rock Lee vs. Yuan**

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Attention: This Chapter Contains References To Many Other Cultural Weapons and Martial Arts.**

* * *

Rock Lee, Chouji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka had gotten separated from the rest of the group and were all busy fighting individual battles. Rock Lee himself was fighting an Earth ninja named Yuan.

Flashback:

The leaf shinobi were heading towards the battle field to where Naruto stood atop Gamabunta when they were intercepted by a group of Earth and sound ninja. The Jonin and their Genin students intercepted the group, although the leaf ninja were outnumbered in numbers the strength of the Genin and their Jonin sensei were enough to tip the scales in their favour. The Jonin took on the sound ninja while they had Udon, Kenshin and Hirako took care of the advancing earth ninja. The battle was surprisingly short. The Genin worked together as a team to make quick work of the advancing ninja; soon the ground was covered in blood and wounds of ninja although they were not without their own wounds shallow though they were. The Jonin had also managed to finish off their battle and were advancing towards Naruto when suddenly...

**"Earth style: Earth Wall Jutsu"** suddenly large wall of earth erupted from the ground separating the Jonin and the genin from each other. So strong was the wall of earth that not even Chouji's large fist could break it. The Jonin looked around for the caster of the jutsu when out of the woods came 3 ninja walking calmly towards the ninja upon their foreheads they wore the headband of Iwagakure. The Jonin Took up their battle positions ready to face their enemy, the Genin on the other side were awaiting their orders when Hirako's insects came back with information that Shikamaru and Kenpachi had arrived at the battle field near Naruto and when he relayed the information back to his sensei. Rock Lee looking at the three ninja coming towards them made a decision and said "you Genin go ahead and regroup with Shikamaru-kun it seems our opponents and battle await us on this end". The genin acknowledged their orders and took off towards the other side of the battlefield.

The Earth ninja kept walking towards the three Leaf Jonin until they stopped right in front of them, Chouji was analyzing their movements so far and from what he could understand it seemed that the man in the middle seemed to be the leader evident by the fact that the other two seemed to be looking at him all the time and from the way it seemed that they were his bodyguards. He had signalled Lee and Kiba not to attack until they were attacked themselves by them and so they stood silent in battle positions while they looked at the advancing ninja

Suddenly the man in the middle stopped in front of the murdered sound and earth ninja and knelt down inspecting each and every body calmly as if nothing was wrong, unmindful of the leaf ninja in front of him. Finally after looking at all the dead and mangled bodies of the ninja in front of him, the man stood up calmly and then returned to his position in the middle of his two bodyguards, he then spoke "what a mess it seems that you leaf ninja are indeed impressive." "To think even your Genin are so talented that they are able to fight on par with some of the most talented ninja of Iwagakure and not only defeat them but also able to dispatch them to Kami's domain with such brutality speaks highly of their skills as well as yours", "but then what else can be expected from Power Houses such as Rock Lee, Chouji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka".

Kiba could hold his tongue no longer and said "who the fucks are you and how do you know our names." The man in the middle once again answered the question he was about 6 feet tall and had black hair and black eyes, with a light peach complexion and on his forehead he wore an Iwa headband and along with his two comrades seemed ready for battle. "Oh my where are my manners sorry my name is Yuan and these are my comrades Goro" pointing towards the very tall man on the right he was a dark-skinned with wavy brown hair. He was muscular and extremely tall. Yuan then pointed to the man on the right and said this is Kazuya. The man on the right was 5'5" tall. His hair firmly standing upwards and he had a prominent widow's peak.

Kazuya then spoke and said "As for why we are here the reason is simple: we are here to give you battle, Lord Yagiro has tasked us with the job of finding you three but before we fought you we had to separate you from your students or else you would never fight at full power and we also wanted to see if your students could battle these pawns of ours and I must say they did quite well" Kazuya said with grudging admiration.

Goro continued from where Kazuya left off and said "yes, that is correct we hoped we would not have to battle it out so we decided to separate you from your students hoping you would give up but it seems that battle is eminent and so I suggest you prepare for battle".

Yuan continued where Goro left off and said "Goro is correct I am afraid that as long as you three live Iwa will never emerge victorious in this battle so thus it becomes our duty to defeat you however unlike Kabuto and the sound ninja we are not cowards nor fools to experiment and use the Dark Arts to increase our strength." "No, we may be enemies but we are honourable and as such we shall fight on a fair playground, what say, will you engage us in Mortal Combat or will you surrender"?

Kiba for once was silent but that didn't mean that he didn't have his doubts it was Rock Lee who then spoke in a serious but neutral voice: "you claim you wish to battle us but you send attackers against us before coming into the open, we will battle if we must but you will forgive us if we don't believe your words at face value, but if you know our names then it is likely that you know that your traps won't work on us..."

While Rock Lee was talking Chouji and Kiba were looking for any signs of traps or reinforcements, after checking everything out they gave Lee the ok sign. Chouji then spoke up interrupting Lee and said "well it seems there are no signs of any traps and Akamaru seems to think you three are speaking the truth so we shall battle but not here we shall each battle one on one at a place of our choosing if you agree with that then we shall battle on equal terms if not then..."

Kazuya smiled and said "but of course we vow to follow the rules of battle you mentioned however we wish to choose our opponents it would not be much fun if you had all the advantages and besides the rule of war states the challenger is allowed to choose their opponents". Kiba looked at Kazuya for a minute and then nodded and said "very well you may choose who you wish to fight, this ought to be a good dog fight if nothing else".

Yuan then spoke and said "now that the formalities are over let us do Battle, Rock Lee I challenge you as my opponent in battle". Kazuya then stepped forward and challenged Kiba, while Goro challenged Chouji Akimichi. The three Leaf ninja stepped up to the challenge and made ready to do battle. While Chouji and Kiba went off in different directions with their opponents. Rock Lee retreated to a mountainous terrain not far away and there the two warriors started their battle.

Yuan got into a taijutsu stance of The Crane while Lee got into The Tiger stance and suddenly as quick as a lightning strike the two ninja clashed and the battle had finally begun. The two ninja clashed with each other in a battle of Taijutsu, they were an equal match matching blow for blow kick for kick. The battle between the two shinobi was truly a battle of speed and strength; such was the valour the two warriors displayed that they seemed like two lions walking amongst a herd of Elephants.

Yuan and Rock Lee both stood facing each other both panting hard the rocky terrain around them had been flattened from the force of their attacks Lee was breathing hard and was amazed that his opponent was able to match him in every aspect.

Yuan was also panting hard but smiled at Lee's expression "you seem surprised Lee-san, but I assure you that yes, I am this strong you see like you I am unable to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu due to a folly of mine when I was a young lad". "I thought myself to be quite skilled in the art of fighting and so challenged a master to a duel to test my strength, I was soundly defeated and badly injured however that man was kind enough to take me to a hospital". "When I came to the doctors told me that the battle had left my chakra coils severely damaged to such an extent that I would never again be able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu again in my life, although I was sad I realised that was the price I had to pay for my foolishness. So I trained my body to its limits in the only art that was left to me: Taijutsu, all so that I could one day face a true taijutsu master and I am honoured to say that it is truly a pleasure fighting you".

Lee also had a smile on his face; "likewise Yuan-san I must say that it is truly refreshing to be able to fight a no holds barred battle, well then shall we continue with the battle I am afraid I don't have much time to waste, my friends need my help not to mention that I promised Sakura chan I would come back alive and marry her".

Again the two Taijutsu masters continued their match in silence both intent on their own Goal. Lee ran towards Yuan and with a swinging roundhouse kick said **"Leaf Spinning Kick**" however Yuan dodged and attacked with his own attack he jumped high in the air and extended his legs in a straight line and aiming at Lee started spinning in a circle and said **"Iwa Rock Smash"** Lee saw the attack coming and instead of dodging hit it straight on, he ran towards the Iwa nin and making a fist he said "**Konoha Iron Fist"** and managed to block Yuan mid-spin and catch him in the gut causing Yuan to lose his balance and fall on the ground his back falling on a jagged piece of rock protruding from the ground, for a full five minutes Yuan could only feel pain and see spots in front of his eyes before he got his breathing under control and got up.

Lee stood in his spot not attacking. Yuan slowly caught his breath and got to his feet and he saw Lee standing a few feet away from him ready to attack but not attacking until Yuan got back up on his feet. Yuan smiled and said "that was quite an attack, but now that the warm up is done let's get serious and get this party started" and with grin on his face he took of his weighted shirt and jacket not to mention the weighted arm bands and leg warmers he had on. He looked at Lee expectantly and was pleased to see that Lee was also in the process of removing his leg and arm weights. Once they had finished removing their weights they picked them up and threw them in opposite directions causing a large crash and a crater to form where the two Ninja threw their weights.

Lee smiled and said "it seems even our training styles are similar; Yuan smiled and said now then if the warm up is over shall we get back to our battle"? Lee smiled and said "but of course" and the two ninja were once again locked in battle The two ninja seemed to disappear from view completely for a second only to be seen once again on the other side of the field, and so it went, the only evidence of their fight being the sound of clashing fists and cracking earth, it was truly a battle of Taijutsu masters each kick and punch sent was blocked by the other although the ninja themselves never seemed to tire and although their clothes were torn and wounds covered their bodies they both had smiles on their faces because a battle was only to be fought by two equals and that was when a battle was truly enjoyable.

Suddenly seeing an opening Yuan ran forward and with a high jump said **"Iwa Axe Kick"** and this time his kick hit the mark striking Lee on the shoulder blade just before he could dodge. Rock Lee's shoulder erupted in pain as he fell to the ground the attack had hit him full force and even he did not have time to dodge the attack.

Yuan simply stood there in his taijutsu stance a few feet away from Lee waiting for him to get back up. Slowly the Green Beast stood up and had a smile on his face and said "well Yuan san it seems you are quite serious about winning I am impressed that you have been able to match my speed and my attacks at every step of the way so far only Naruto and Gai sensei have been able to match my attacks and speed and even Naruto has to enter Sage Mode to keep up with my speed", "it also seems that as long as I keep attacking in my old style I have no hope of winning and even if I do it will be a very long winded battle which I am afraid will not be wise in the current situation, its time I finished this battle now".

I developed this technique while training with the monks at the Fire Temple. I must say it's not my usual style but it is an interesting style but it also means that this battle will soon become more of a challenge for us both however it will take a few minutes to prepare" . Yuan stood there in his taijutsu stance "well then if that is the case please go ahead I would love to see what interesting skill you have to show me I will wait."

Lee nodded and took out a scroll from his pouch and after spreading his blood on it something poofed into existence and when the smoke cleared it was a small white narrow neck bottle with the kanji for Fist written on it and the insignia of the Fire Nation and Konoha on it. Lee made a face and then with one smooth motion uncorked the bottle and downed the whole bottle in one gulp.

After his drinking the contents of the bottle Lee's expression changed totally: no longer was his normal stoic self he was now acting very odd leaning from side to side when he saw Yuan standing there he gave him the evil eye and then without any warning disappeared from view and appeared behind Yuan and with a single punch hit him in the chest and sent him flying across the field.

Yuan soon got up and said "well Lee-san it seems you are a natural at the Drunken Fist and you also seem to have mastered all 14 stances of this extremely difficult and famous Martial Art.

It seems that I will also have to play my trump card" and then he also took out a scroll from the back of his pouch and traced over the seal with his blood and from the scroll he removed his personal weapon. It truly was an odd weapon choice for a ninja for it wasn't a typical ninja weapon but it resembled more like a farming tool it had a curved face and was about 24 inches in length with a chain attached to it. It looked and resembled a sickle that most farmers used for cutting wheat but more sharper and in the hands of an experienced ninja like Yuan a dangerous weapon no doubt.

Lee simply eyed the weapon and said in a surprisingly sober tone "an interesting Choice for a weapon and if I am not mistaken Egyptian in origin called a **Khopesh: **mainly used by high ranking Egyptian soldiers in battle and also by the personal guards of the Pharaohs". Yuan simply smiled and said "same can be said for you Lee-san drinking a bottle of sake to initiate the Drunken Fist technique based on the 8 Immortals Zui Quan style of Chinese martial arts, it seems you are intent on finishing this battle quickly Lee-san so am I".

Quick as lighting Yuan used the chain attached to his weapon and threw it at Lee hoping to cut him but just as he was about to reach Lee feinted and did a side flip to avoid his attack and again the fight began anew but now instead of the fast and furious attacking style the two warriors were using before their attacks were more slower and more drawn out.

It seemed Lee had not only trained and mastered all 14 stances of the Drunken Fist it seemed he had also created and perfected a fighting style around it. Whenever Yuan would strike with his khopesh to use the Drunken Fist to his advantage he, Lee would dodge by staggering to the side as if seemingly falling down and then coming back and swinging his legs in a sweeping motion to unbalance Yuan and when Yuan would attack Lee would simply sway in the opposite direction and then use the movement to grab him by the waist and throw Yuan over his shoulder. As soon as Yuan would get up Lee would quickly get inside his defense and attack him in a small circle in front of his face.

Lee's Taijutsu stance and fighting style had completely changed he no longer fought in the traditional taijutsu style taught to all ninja. No, it was more unpredictable for Lee did not attack with rhythm; but kept attacking at unusual times, which thanks to the sake and water potion he had taken allowed him to use the drunken fist technique while in being in control of his senses but he only had 10 minutes left before the effect wore off, less if his opponent was able to draw blood what Lee drank was not pure sake but a carefully controlled mixture of Sake and Water that allowed Lee to take advantage of and master and execute the Drunken Fist Style while still staying in control of his senses .

Yuan was having a hard time attacking Lee now no matter where and how he attacked Lee was able to not only dodge his attack but also attack him again and although Yuan was skilled he was not able to best Lee in this battle of strength even his secret weapon his prized weapon was not helping him in this battle Lee was besting him. Because whenever he went to attack Lee dodged and managed to attack him in his blind spot it seemed like his fighting style had been designed so as to keep Lee moving all the time this combination of attacks, defense and mobility confused Yuan to no end, and so the battle continued with Yuan and Lee both trying to outdo each other Yuan tried to attack Lee but almost every time Lee was able to dodge and attack and whenever Lee attacked Yuan he was able to block with his Khopesh, and so the two ninja continued fighting in a stalemate.

Suddenly Yuan saw an opening and using the chain to swing his khopesh and then threw it towards Lee, this time however it seemed his mark was true because although Lee managed to block the weapon with his foot causing the blade to break away from its handle it still had enough momentum to bounce off the blade and although Lee managed to catch the blade it caused Lee a deep cut across his cheek causing him to bLeed profusely and trip. Yuan rejoiced in victory as he thought the battle was now won and moved in for the final strike however what occurred next surprised Yuan and he held a shocked expression on his face, No doubt the last expression he would ever wear on his face as his head was separated from his body.

A few minutes earlier:

Lee was tiring fast he only had 5 minutes left in his Drunken Fist form until the alcohol wore off and so far both fighters were in a stalemate, Lee was watching Yuan closely for an opening and when he saw Yuan swing his weapon that's when he saw his chance channelling chakra to his feet he blocked and broke the blade with his foot however the momentum caused the blade to bounce and cut Lee on the face ending his drunken fist form, however before that could happen Lee making a final feint caught the blade in his hand but the sharp blade caused his hand to bLeed and his face to bLeed he then caught the blade and then after spinning around making it look as if he had lost his balance, out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuan move in for the final strike, he spun around and threw the blade at and before he could even think to dodge ,the blade spun true and Yuan was beheaded by his own weapon.

A fountain of blood spewed from his severed neck as Yuan fell to the ground finally dead. Lee walked over to his opponent and after attaching his head to his body he said "thank you Yuan-san for fighting me honourably you were a skilled opponent and I pay my final respects to you and pray that your soul rest in peace in Kami's realm" after folding his hands in silent prayer Lee then picked up Yuan's body and stripped the now dead body of all the weapons and tools and after extracting some blood with a syringe and after cutting off some of his hair follicles and skin he sealed them all in a special scroll that he had gotten from Sakura and placed it carefully in his pouch after which Lee attached a few time delay explosive tags and threw him off the cliff before throwing an explosive kunai into the creek to destroy the body and creek where his body lied. Lee then put his weights back on and then fell to the floor unconscious for a few minutes.

* * *

**A/N: A Few Footnotes:**

In this chapter you saw one of the characters using a Khopesh an Egyptian weapon of battle, with Egypt being the cradle of civilization I decided to just tie that in there as an interesting choice. For all you Flamers out there If you don't like it take a hike.

* * *

I understand and will accept constructive criticism but for all those _**WHO WANT TO FLAME**_ about how does Egypt square into the Naruto universe remember one important thing: _**YOU ARE READING A**_ _**FANFICTION STORY**_: which means my story, my rules.

* * *

For all those _**NON FLAMERS**_ out there and those genuinely confused or curious about why I am using weapons and martial arts from other cultures the answer is: Even Masashi Kishimoto uses elements from Japanese mythology in his characters and story, so I figured why not me?

Unfortunately I am not very familiar with ancient Japanese Mythology or Culture. I am however familiar with other cultures and Mythology and I will use them as I see fit, the two chapters that follow this chapter will also contain references to other Cultures and Weapons from other cultures.

* * *

Next thing: Lee was also using the Drunken Fist as stated in the fic it is based on The 8 Immortals Zui Quan style of Chinese Martial Arts, Zui Quan or Drunken Fist is a Kung Fu style found mostly in China. Despite the humorous name, this fighting style has deliberate moves and resemble the actions of an over indulger. This is a Taijutsu form That Lee learned and perfected while in the Fire Temple. For those who want to know more about it go to Wikipedia which is my source for the martial arts and weapons found in this chapter.


	35. Chapter 35: Wolf Vs Tiger

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters**

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

**Attention: This Chapter Contains References To Other Cultural Weapons and Martial Arts.**

**Wolf vs. Tiger**

Kiba and Kazuya had retreated to a hilly terrain surrounded by thick jungles just south of the main Battlefield, once they reached the spot Kiba indicated to Kazuya for him to stop. Kazuya stopped and looked at the terrain surrounding him and then at Kiba and Akamaru and said "I must say you chose a very beautiful place to die wolf man." Kiba smiled as he heard Akamaru growling low in his throat, Kiba looked at his enemy and said "you going to talk trash all day or you actually going to fight us, Akamaru here is ready to get this party started" the young Inuzuka said. Kazuya looked at his opponents and said "how right you are friend, but like I said before what I'm looking for is a fair fight, and two vs. one aint no fair fight by any standards, so allow me a moment to even up the odds." Kiba simply nodded his head highly alert as he watched his opponent draw blood from his finger with a kunai and spread them on his fingers before making the seals for: Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram and slamming the ground before saying: **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" ("Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu")**.

A huge poof of smoke surrounded the Iwa ninja, when the smoke cleared standing next to Kazuya was a beast who was easily as big as Akamaru however where as Akamaru's coat was snow white the beast that stood next to Kazuya growling had a coat of yellow to light orange, with stripes ranging from dark brown to black; the belly and the interior parts of the limbs were white, and the tail is orange with black rings. 

Kiba smiled as he saw the creature growling before him and Akamaru. Kiba Looked at Kazuya and said "Heh, I now understand why you wear the Kanji for Tiger on the back of your coat; it's for the same reason I wear the kanji of Wolf on the back of my jacket. I see now that this is going to be a fun battle" Kiba said to his opponent as he absolutely grinned in Glee and anticipation.

Kazuya answered with an equally animalistic grin on his face said "I am happy to see you so happy at the prospect of battle but allow me to first introduce my personal summon he is my partner and friend, this is the king and the last surviving member of the mighty Tiger clan: Toraneko."

Toraneko looked at Kazuya and said "Why have you summoned me here old friend" Kazuya looked at his friend and said "the answer lies in front of you old friend" when Toraneko looked in front of him his eyes went wide with surprise and his tail twitched violently, Kazuya noted the reaction and said "behold old friend this is the reason I have brought you here for today in front of us stands none other than Kiba Inuzuka and his wolf brother Akamaru." The large cat simply let out a loud roar before looking at Akamaru and started speaking in a series of growls and roars while Kiba and Kazuya listened in interest, once the tiger had finished Akamaru was silent for a moment before looking at Kiba and letting out a short bark, Kiba simply nodded his head, Akamaru then looked at the big cat in front of him and then lifted his eyes towards the trees, opened his mouth and let out a loud howl that seemed to pierce the silence of the jungle. Akamaru then looked at Toraneko expectedly who simply smiled and answered with his own ferocious roar.

Kazuya looked at Kiba and said "well it seems our dancing partners have been decided" Kiba simply smiles and says "it seems so" as he saw the two animals walking off towards a small corner to start their own battle. Kazuya then took a kunai out of his holster and flipped it in the air before catching it in his hand, Kiba looked at his enemy and says "if it's a knife fight you want I won't disappoint you "friend" let no wish of yours go unfulfilled" as he said that Kiba put on a burst of speed to try and cut Kazuya on the cheek only to be met by Kazuya's equally sharp and deadly kunai, the two men continued their fierce battle as sparks flew around them from the friction caused by steel scraping against steel.

Elsewhere

Akamaru and Toraneko were fighting a battle as well however their battle was not one of jutsu or weapons it was a battle of two apex predators, each fighting for dominance. Their fight was nothing short of bestial because they used the weapons available towards them and so by using their fangs and claws they battled and so the battle continued for what seemed an endless amount of time as each animal sported cuts and bleeding wounds.

Kiba and Kazuya were panting heavily as they were facing each other "damn you got quite good aim "friend," Kiba told his opponent as he wiped the blood of his cheek "Gee thanks wolf boy" Kazuya said as he looked at the broken weapons covering the field around them, and thought back to how the field got covered in weapons.

Flashback:

In a flash both ninja ran towards each other with their Kunai drawn kicking up a cloud of dust both ninja met in the middle with a loud clang of Steel against steel, the two ninja continued their onslaught at each other not stopping for anything or anyone but simply fought like the beasts they resembled. As they fought it seemed like seconds, minutes, hours, days, months and years seemed to merge into one. It was almost as if time itself had stood still to watch the Valour displayed by these two shinobi.

While the shinobi fought, their respective companions did not stand still either much like the battle between The Snake and the Toad. The Wolf and Tiger fought with such ferocity that wherever they went a trail of broken trees and torn bushes followed in their wake. The two shinobi animals fought Tooth and claw for dominance. Neither animal spoke a word as they continued their battle in silence, the only sound coming from them was the sound of wounds received from the other. However what drove them to battle was not hatred but a mutual respect for each other, for both Wolf And Tigers were skilled predators and masters of stealth, this battle was a fight to finally put to rest the many battles that countless wolves and tigers fought for many a generation, it was a battle. A battle for: King of the Jungle.

As the two shinobi fought the field around them started to become covered in Weapons, blood and torn clothing. As they were fighting Kazuya had a thought and was the first to break the silence and said "tell me wolf boy, I'm curious to know why you are fighting me one on one and that too in the traditional fighting style of shinobi and not in the Traditional Inuzuka style"

Kiba smiled and said "the answer lies within the question friend; the very fact that you are aware of my clan's fighting style, which also leads to the conclusion that you are aware of how to possibly defeat it. Besides when I first laid eyes on you I realised right away that my normal style would be ineffective because you have trained your body to be very agile and quick, not to mention the fact that you saw my previous battle with the now deceased rock nin you sent towards me.

Kazuya grinned and said "your quite a smart cookie aren't you wolf boy" "right back at you friend" said the Heir to the Inuzuka Throne. Kiba this time continued the conversation by saying "you seem to know much about me friend, but I know nothing about you so how about introductions first"

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka I am a Jonin of Konohagakure, who are you" Kiba asked as he threw his broken kunai on the ground and threw a punch at Kazuya, who was unable to block the blow and flew backwards before falling, capitalizing on the moment Kiba withdrew a handful of shuriken and threw it towards his opponent, the shuriken sailed through the air heading straight for Kazuya when a small tree fell right in the path of the oncoming shurikens Kiba looked and saw that Toraneko had thrown the small tree trunk with its powerful tail.

Kazuya then got up from the ground and said "My name is Kazuya Kazuma and I am a Tokubetsu Jonin: Combat Specialist of Iwagakure." He then threw a large Fuma shuriken that he unsealed from a scroll and threw it with his full strength towards Kiba. The Inuzuka Heir not to be out done threw an exploding Kunai at the oncoming weapon of death, as it reached its mark the Kunai exploded in a flash of light and smoke as it destroyed itself and the oncoming shuriken.

Once the smoke cleared neither ninja was surprised to see the other standing unscathed. Kiba was the first to speak and said "well done Kazuya, you are indeed a master at your art"

Kazuya simply raised his eyebrow at hearing his name from Kiba from the first time before laughing and said "Thank you, for the compliment Kiba, to tell you the truth it's really refreshing to fight an opponent as skilled if not more skilled than me. I may be a ninja but I always enjoy a good fight, it's a habit that got carried over from my previous job"

Kiba raised his Eyebrows and said "your previous job" Kazuya nodded and said "ah, yes, I forgot you know nothing about me, well then I guess it's time for a small history lesson" so saying the Tokubetsu Jonin started his tale.

_**Flashback**_

"I was an orphan who had grown up on the streets of Iwa, and lived on the mercy of the people who lived there and what I could steal, as a kid I was quite short for my age and a short homeless kid living on the streets of Iwa is an easy mark for bullies." "So in order to defend myself I taught myself to fight, by reading books about martial arts in The Iwa Public library." "I was a quick learner and soon found out about the existence of an Underground Street Fighting Syndicate in a town near Iwa so I found myself a sponsor and became an accomplished street fighter as well as having a significant growth spurt in the years to follow."

"After a few years my fame spread so far, that it reached the ears of Old man Yagiro, and so after witnessing my fight the old man offered me a job as a shinobi of Iwa and his personal bodyguard. I at first refused because I didn't like to answer to anyone, however the old man was very persuasive and said "you have a spirit of a wild horse, but you know nothing about the world that lies in front of me, only of the small pastures that you wander, I am not asking you to become a slave I am saying is: if you want to run wild then do so for a purpose learn Discipline and Master your emotions and you shall truly be unstoppable."

"If you still wish to run wild after that, then run wild under the flag of Iwagakure and become my son and in return I shall grant you whatever it is your heart desires: women, power, wealth whatever you desire you shall have, all I ask for in return is your loyalty to me and Iwagakure, if you agree then take my hand and follow me, if not then go back to your fight and I shall never disturb you again." I stood there listening to the man whom I would soon call father, I thought for all of 5 minutes and then without a word I took his outstretched hand I followed him and after lots of hard work and sweat and blood I evolved from being a mere street fighter to a shinobi who excels in the use of Bukijutsu and Taijutsu, however despite being a ninja I dislike using Ninjutsu unless I have to. I prefer to fight with either a weapon or my bare hands."

_**End Flashback**_

Kiba who had been silent so far finally spoke and said "nice history listen Kazuya but I found something quite interesting here you say you prefer weapons and taijutsu over ninjutsu correct?" Kazuya simply nodded and said "that's correct, why what do you have in mind" the Iwa Nin asked with curiosity. Kiba simply smiled and said "oh it quite simple really I indulged you earlier by fighting with a weapon of your choice, now I want you to return the favour" Kazuya had a confused look on his face and said "I'm afraid I don't understand Kiba, care to elaborate?" Kiba nodded and said "the more we battle the more I realise that our fighting styles are quite similar in addition to our preferred fighting methods so what I'm proposing is this: a straight out taijutsu match, to test our skills, let's see who is the better martial artist" Kazuya grinned and said " finding the time to joke around even in the midst of battle, heh I like the way you think if we weren't enemies I would treat you to a drink, and declare you a comrade, unfortunately I can't do that, but I can and will accept your request." So saying he got into an unfamiliar stance by facing his opponent with a nearly frontal stance, only slightly turned sideways.

Kiba grinned and said "let's dance bitch" so saying he also settled into an unfamiliar stance by bending his knees and spreading them apart he brought his hands in front of him and settled into a defensive stance. Kazuya struck first: he ran toward Kiba at full speed and then doing a roll he comes out of the roll and bringing his foot up towards Kiba intending to kick him in the chest, and said **"Gouzen-Tora" ("Roaring Tiger")** Kiba was astonished at the speed at which his enemy had executed his attack and was not even able to dodge, as he felt Kazuya's kick connect with his chest he felt his ribcage strain under the force of the attack as his body was sent flying across the field and crashed into a large tree almost splintering its trunk.

He was down for a full minute before finally getting back up on his feet, as he got up Kiba rubbed the spot on his chest where He had gotten hit and while getting up he said "damn, that was quite a dangerous move, now it's my turn" with that said he used his speed and seemingly disappeared from sight only to reappear behind Kazuya and with one hand around the rear of Kazuya's neck and then brought up his other hand and locked it around Kazuya's left elbow and then using his body as leverage threw Kazuya over his shoulder before throwing him forcefully to the ground and said "Houkou **Ookami"(Howling wolf"). **The force of the attack was so great that when Kazuya fell to the ground a small crater formed beneath him Kiba then jumped back and waited for Kazuya to get up again, Kazuya was slow to get up and when he did Kiba could see that Kazuya had suffered major damage and so the two continued using only martial arts as their weapon for what seemed like hours.

Neither shinobi spoke a word Until Kazuya who had just gotten slammed hard into a nearby tree by the force of Kiba's attack, so hard was the force used to knock him back that the tree itself which had stood tall for many years cracked and splintered under the force of the attack. Kiba was panting heavily a few metres away his body covered in bruises inflicted upon him by the Iwa Nin. Kazuya was no different, af6er the last attack he was slow to get up, but arise he did and as he got up and after catching his breath and examining his bruised body he finally spoke and said: "Damn that hurt like a Motherfucker."

"That aint no taijutsu style that I know about." Kiba simply grinned and said "same can be said for you Kazuma, tell you what I'll tell you about my style if you tell me about yours" Kazuma simply nodded and said "deal but you go first since you got in the better hit."Kiba simply grinned and said "ok but before I tell you about my Taijutsu style allow me to tell you what I have been doing these last two years after hearing your story I think it's only fair you hear mine.

_**Flashback**_

"After the war had just ended 3 years ago, we had all been promoted to Jonin status, but this didn't sit well with many of the tenured and older ninja who thought that we didn't have the mental ability to become Jonin." "After all our advancement to Jonin was a political decision not a military decision, but the main reason people had problems was because Naruto had been promoted to the rank of Chunin in the war and then the rank of Jonin after that by the Daimyo and as such people thought it was unfair to the others who had to take the Jonin and Chunin exams in order to advance in rank."

"So in order to quell the objections The Hokage had all 12 of us go through Anbu Black Ops training, and Naruto had a Special seal put on him in order to prevent him from accessing Kyuubi's chakra at all as well as sealing away 65% of his normal chakra as well so that he could not use sage mode either." "It took us 8 months but we finally passed the training with flying colours, needless to say the older ninja had nothing more to complain about."

"After taking the Anbu training I realised that me and Akamaru relied too much on each other and our clan's jutsu to defeat our enemies, so we decided to train separately for two years, Akamaru trained with Kakashi sensei and his ninken, while I trained with Maito Gai the taijutsu specialist to increase my speed and Taijutsu skills, needless to say after our training both I and Akamaru were able to fight individually without having to rely on each other, interestingly it took us only a year to learn all we could from those two Jonin."

"After that we spent one full year perfecting our teamwork by trying to defeat Kakashi and Gai's teamwork, needless to say it was one big pain in the ass, especially when got our asses handed to us each and every time for one year until we finally defeated them." but in the end both Akamaru and I learned new skills while training and this Taijutsu style I learned was taught to me by Maito Gai himself, it's an old and almost forgotten taijutsu style called**: Muay Thai**."

"It's a Martial Art that Gai himself learned only a few years ago while on a deep undercover mission in a land far from the Fire Nation." "Muay Thai is a combat sport that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient." Seeing as me and Akamaru are close quarters combat type specialists this was the perfect Taijutsu for us to learn and master." 

_**End Flashback**_

Kazuya who had been silent so far finally spoke and said "damn, I got to say your one tough son of a bitch if you were able to withstand the rigorous training regimen of the turtle summoner Maito Gai uses, not to mention having to fight a tag team with Sharingan Kakashi and Turtle summoner Maito Gai." Kiba laughed and said "enough flattery bitch, now tell me how you got the tiger summoning contract and what style of Martial arts did you use just now?"

Kazuya simply nodded and said "don't get your panties up in a bunch bitch I'm getting to that, anyway on with my story." "As you already know Old man Yagiro is a war hero and has many resources at his disposal, in many ways he is very similar to Danzo of the Leaf village, in fact he himself stated that if not for Danzo leading the leaf in the third ninja war Iwagakure would have won the war."

"Anyway when I decided to join old man Yagiro he personally trained me after I formally joined the shinobi ranks, and I got to say for an old man that man was a slave driver." "He quickly learned I had a natural affinity for close combat weapons and taijutsu style fighting while I initially sucked at traditional genjutsu and Ninjutsu, so he taught me a Taijutsu style that went pretty well with my street fighting style."

"The name of the Taijutsu style he taught me was not from this land but from a land far away. Heh, he always was a sly old fox. He always said one must learn from history even if it's not ours, he always said that first and foremost he was a student of history then a ninja and as such he studied about the three great civilisations that ruled the world before the age of Shinobi and Samurai. A time when the Earth was ruled By Kings, and Warriors of the highest orders, it was a time when men considered Honour the highest commodity, a time when even the gods stood still to watch the valour displayed by warriors of the highest order. "The time I speak about of course is the time when the civilisations of Greece, Rome and Egypt ruled this earth."

I personally don't care about it one way or the other but the reason I told you all this is because the fighting style taught to me is of Greek Origin it is a blend of boxing and wrestling but unlike other Martial arts it has scarcely any rules, the main objective of this martial art is to use your body to inflict as much damage as possible it mainly utilises the arms and legs of the user to attack by using chokeholds and arm locking and kicking and striking to subdue an opponent in fact in many ways its very similar to your own fighting style. The name of this deadly fighting style is called: **Pankration**. Literally meaning: "All Powers Fighting."

As for my Tiger summoning contract well old man yagiro said I had the strength and ferocity of a tiger and one day after successfully completing a mission, the old man was really impressed with the way I handled the mission so as a reward he gave me the Tiger summoning contract. Unfortunately by the time I had received and signed the contract Toraneko was the only surviving Member of his clan, which had driven itself extinct due to infighting." Kazuya said finishing his story.

Kiba was about to say something when... suddenly he felt a huge surge of Chakra that suddenly spiked up from nowhere and then suddenly as quickly as it appeared the chakra signature disappeared, the chakra spike was so high and concentrated that even his opponents Kazuya and Toraneko stopped their attack momentarily to look towards the North for that is where the Chakra Signature Originated.

Kiba channelled chakra to his nose and sniffed the air cautiously, and was worried at what he smelt; he looked at Akamaru as if to confirm his suspicions and was answered with a loud bark by his canine companion. Although the whole activity took only 07 seconds it did not go unnoticed, Kazuya was looking at Kiba with a curious face, when suddenly Kiba looked at Akamaru and nodded his head, he then looked at Kazuya and said "hey Kazuya how about we skip the warm up exercise and get straight to the main event" Kazuya grinned and said "what getting bored already, or is it that you fear a one on one battle"

Kiba simply scoffed and said "I don't fear anything dick face although I must admit you had a good idea, by utilising my own strength against me to play for time" Kazuya smiled and said "I see you have figured it out wolf boy" Kiba simply sneered and said "yes, I did, you purposely engaged me and Akamaru separately in battle in order to prevent us from actively communicating with each other and as a result you preyed on the very thing that makes an Inuzuka effective in battle: our love and penchant for fighting until the enemy is no longer able to battle, however this also means that sometimes we become so engrossed in battle we lose sight of our surroundings."

"In such circumstances we rely on our canines to help keep us aware of the battlefield but by splitting up our team you were able to prey on my natural battle instinct and for that I commend you. However I am afraid if I don't get serious and end this soon then we are going to be here for a long time and I unfortunately don't have time to waste!"

Kiba said to his opponent. _"Especially not now after what I just felt: Naruto and Kabuto's chakra levels suddenly spiked before suddenly falling at an alarming rate, and even the Barrier that was created of chakra can no longer be felt, that would not normally be a problem but along with Kabuto's chakra Naruto's chakra and scent signature has also disappeared." _Kiba thought to himself. Kazuya grinned and said "Bravo wolf boy you actually saw through my plan, ok, fine lets finish this battle."

He signalled to his summon who quickly disengaged from fighting Akamaru and came to stand besides Kazuya, when both animals stood beside their partners, the two warriors looked at each other with a variety of expression on their faces respect and admirations for the other's abilities and skills as well as determination and regret for they both knew that this would be a gruesome battle and only one of them would leave this battlefield alive, and while neither of them feared death. No, what they feared was the horrors of war that would be inflicted upon all those that participated in this war.

Kiba looked at Kazuya and said "you have proven to be my match in Taijutsu and Bukijutsu but let's see how you do against my ultimate ninjutsu Technique" he then had Akamaru stand by his side and proceeded to make a series of hand signs and said "Jinjū Konbi Henge: Shinkou Sōtōrō (Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Crimson Wolf.)

The Battle field was unexpectedly covered in smoke as the two Konoha ninja activated their jutsu, when the smoke cleared the two Konoha ninja were nowhere to be seen and in their stead stood a giant two headed wolf with crimson coloured fur covering its body and with sharp fangs gleaming in the sunlight. Kazuya simply looked up at Kiba's new transformation unfazed and said "damn, you're really pulling out all the stops aren't you." "If it's a battle of beasts that you want than that is what you shall have." He then turned towards Toraneko and nodded his head, and with a single jump landed on Toraneko's back and started to make a series of hand signs himself and said "Jinjū Konbi Henge: Kaihakushoku Sāberu Ha Tora" ("Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Silver Sabre Toothed Tiger.")

Kiba was shocked to say the least, not only was his enemy unfazed by his ultimate technique but had somehow also copied his technique as he looked at the sight in front of him and saw that his enemy had transformed himself into a Giant double headed sabre tooth tiger with two long canines extending over his closed mouth, with black stripes and ashen fur.

For a Long moment the two warriors stood silently observing each other until finally Kazuya spoke: "you seem surprised wolf boy, didn't we tell you when we first met that we know all of your attacks and fighting styles very well and know how to specifically counter your attacks," "now as for this form, this is the result that we both hold is simply an advanced form of the Transformation Technique:"

"The Combination Transformation: which transforms two users into one being, although it is quite a difficult technique that can be done properly only by a few select ninja because of the timing needed however members of the Inuzuka clan are able to perform this technique without much trouble due to the relationship you share with your canine companions, so all I did was apply the same principle to Toraneko and myself."

Once it was clear that Kazuya was finished Kiba spoke in a booming voice and said "are you finished with your lecture, three things you should know. One: I thought we were here to fight not attend a lecture, if i wanted to know the dynamics of Jutsu I would have stayed back at the Academy and Listen to Iruka Sensei discuss the fundamentals of combination ninjutsu." "Two: I already figured all that out on my own, but frankly don't give a shit that you figured it out." "Three: If you're done talking how about we do what we came here for and fight.

Back In Konoha

Iruka was sitting next to Anko as they were Listening to Kakashi discuss his plans and strategy for keeping the village safe until The Godaime was back when he suddenly sneezed very loudly and in the process interrupted Kakashi Mid sentence. Kakashi looked at Iruka with concern for a moment and said "You ok Iruka?" Iruka looked slightly embarrassed and said "I'm fine Hokage Sama, please continue." Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders and continued his speech.

Back on the battlefield.

Kazuya and Kiba had finally gotten serious and were both fighting in their ultimate forms, and what a battle it was. It was quite a fierce battle the two ninja seemed to be lost to the world as they battled each other. Kiba attacked first by first running at top speed towards his opponent and then jumping high into the air he called out his attack and said "Garōga!" ("**Wolf Fang over Fang!")** He began by spinning his body in a violent assault against his enemy. The ultra-violent rotation created a vacuum vortex and destroyed everything in its path as it sped towards Kazuya, even though he had anticipated the attack Kazuya was still surprised at the speed at which Kiba's attack was coming towards him, although he was surprised didn't mean he was caught off guard, quite the opposite as soon as he saw Kiba jump into the air Kazuya realised Kiba's plan and so he started making the hand signs for: Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog and slammed his hands down on the ground and said **"Doton: Tajū Doryūheki" (Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall") **suddenly multiple walls made of mud and earth started to rise from the ground one behind each other. When Kiba's deadly attack finally hit it met with a brick wall literally, although Kiba was able to quickly and effectively demolish the walls in a matter of seconds he lost momentum and power as a result of it. When he had finished through breaking all the earth walls that his enemy had put up, he no longer had the momentum left to keep spinning and finally landed on the ground, and started searching for his opponent who had disappeared, although Kiba was highly alert for anything, because despite his best efforts he was unable to locate the scent of his enemy, but even he could not predict what happened next he had barely walked two steps when he noticed something amiss with the terrain and realised that he gotten caught in a Genjutsu and no sooner had he broken out of the Genjutsu, he then heard the sound of trip wires being triggered and looked up into the air to see the sky darken as a hundred shuriken and kunai fell from the sky towards him and then before he could even dodge or do anything else he saw the figure of Kazuya come out from under the ground and jump high in the air and landed on a tall branch, while in the air he made the hand signs for the Tiger → Horse → Ox → Dragon and said:** "Raiton: Hyakurai (Lightning Style: One Hundred Thunderclaps.) **His hands and wrists started to gather and become covered in lightning; once his jutsu was complete he held both his hands up the high, as if in surrender, the lightning in his palms were obviously attracted to the steel weapons and started to cover the weapons, and guided by Kazuya's chakra fell towards the ground around Kiba in a perfect circle around him and before Kiba could react Kazuya made the sign for the Ram and suddenly all the steel weapons discharged their electricity at the same time and the sound they made as the attack hit Kiba head on was like a hundred thunderclaps the whole jutsu from start to finish had taken all of 5 seconds. Kiba was bombarded with lightning strikes one after the other from every direction, and this continued for 25 seconds. When it was over Kazuya didn't even give Kiba a chance to recover, he pounced upon Kiba with his jaws wide open aiming for his throat, in order o finish this in one go...but at the last minute Kiba dodged the oncoming attack by using his tail as a spring to catapult into the air. Kazuya was shocked to see that Kiba was still able to move after his attack.

Kiba launched himself in to the air to dodge the attack but when he tried to spin his body to use his signature jutsu he lost his balance and fell headfirst into a nearby lake half a mile away. Kazuya saw where he fell and began running towards the place where Kiba had fallen. When he reached there he saw Kiba standing on all fours looking wet from the dip in the lake but looking no worse for wear.

Kiba looked at his bewildered opponent with a grin and said "you seem shocked Kazuya, you're probably wondering how I am able to stand after that ferocious attack, I thought I told you I trained with Kakashi and Gai for 3 years I am very aware of the damage a Raiton attack can cause to a human body and as a result I also know how to block and nullify such attacks."

"You see when you launched your attack I realised I could not dodge your attack so I prepared myself to take your attack head on but on my terms so I crouched low and buried my claws deep in the ground and then I also buried my tail deep in the ground in order to guide the flow of electricity into the ground away from my body of course I still took some damage but 75% of your attack was redirected into the ground away from my body." "However I got to say you are quite skilled to perform such a high level technique, but it seems to take a lot out of you doesn't it" Kiba said looking at the two headed sabre tooth tiger in front of him. As he said that to Kazuya he cringed and thought to himself _"Damn that was a hell of an attack; it packed quite a punch to think that it would cause so much damage to me that I would not be able to use my Garōga __technique_,_ it seems ill have to fight without it for a while, heh not that it matters since its only until __THE REMEDY__ takes effect._

Kazuya was panting very hard as he felt the backlash of the jutsu he had just cast, however Kazuya didn't have much time to contemplate his next move because at that very moment Kiba had closed in from behind and using his great strength grabbed his tail in his jaws and started spinning him around violently before finally releasing him.

The momentum caused Kazuya to fly for 3 miles before finally crashing into a large oak tree. The force of the crash was so great that it broke the great oak tree that had been standing there for many years was uprooted from the roots and fall into the forest with a loud crash. Despite the force of the attack Kazuya was up in a few seconds and although he was bleeding and his body was covered in wounds he simply grinned and got back on his feet and started running towards Kiba who was also running towards him, as they neared each other Kazuya growled and said "didn't your mother ever teach you to never pull a tiger's tail, because if you do you have to face its **TEETH**!" Kazuya growled once more before opening his jaws wide and managed to intercept Kiba's oncoming attack and sank his jaws deep into Kiba's body however before he could do anything else Kiba brought his two heads near Kazuya's ears and opened his mouth wide and then drew a deep breath and released it in one go as he let out a chakra enhanced wolf howl.

The chakra enhanced howl that Kiba let out caused Kazuya to let go of Kiba and try and regain his balance as he felt blood flow out of his ears, Kiba similarly also had a very bad gash on his abdomen caused by Kazuya but he ignored it and said to Kazuya "didn't your mother ever teach you to never anger a pack of wolves, because if you do you might not live long enough to regret it." With that said the battle once again started as both warriors traded blows and insults, they were both apex predators and fighting in their Natural habitat: **THE JUNGLE**. As the seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours the wolf and tiger continued their battle. After battling for hours the two warriors were still at a stalemate however they were both running low on chakra and they both knew that this would be their final attack. Kiba was the first to attack. With the effects of Kazuya's earlier electrical attack finally worn off, Kiba was able to once again use his full strength; however he the battle he had only last attack left in him so decided to make it count using all his remaining chakra he jumped high in the air and said: **Chō Garōga (Super Wolf Fang Over Fang) **he thenstarted violently spinning in a violent assault against the enemy, however the speed and ferocity was more violent and faster than normal but that wasn't all as he spun he made the hand signs for Tiger → Snake → Ram, and said **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu) **and expelled from both his mouths a continuous stream of flames. Because of Kiba and Akamaru's violent spin, the flames that they expelled from their mouths were not directed at the enemy but at themselves, because as he spun the flames covered their spinning body and with the vacuum of air fuelling the flames even more, these two separate jutsu but devastating jutsu combined into one deadly Jutsu: **Kaen Chō Garōga! (Blazing Super Wolf Fang over Fang!)**

Kazuya was momentarily shocked as he saw the attack coming towards him but quickly recovered _"damn it, how the hell is he able to perform that jutsu I thought the effects of my lightning attack earlier prevented him from using that technique, if that attack hits me I'm dead, and at the speed its coming at I got no chance of dodging it, the only chance I got is to block it_" Kazuya thought to himself as he made the hand signs for Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog → Dragon → Snake and slammed his hands on the ground and said **"Doton: Kurokongouseki Yawatashirazu" ("Earth style: Black Diamond Maze") **suddenly columns and walls of glittering thick black stones erupted from the ground and connected with one another to form a maze.

However he wasn't finished there, he then stood in the centre of the maze and made the hand signs for Tiger → Horse → Rat → Snake and said: **Raiton: I**chiransei **Rakurai! (Lightning Style: Twin Lightning Bolts!")** Without warning two separate but identical lightning bolts appeared from the mouths of Kazuya and Toraneko and flew straight into the air and then with a furious force struck the Black diamond maze and instead of crumbling the maze it combined with the maze and just like Kiba's attack Kazuya combined an ultimate defense and an ultimate attack into one and created a new jutsu called: **Kurokongouseki Denki Shigarami (Black Diamond Electric Fence.)**

Both Kazuya and Kiba smiled because they knew that it had been a great fight and they had both used their ultimate attacks and that only one of them would walk away from this fight alive. Kiba and Kazuya's Jutsu met with a rumble and crash as the two opposing forces tried to stop the other in their tracks. At first it seemed like the electric diamond maze would stop Kiba's attack in its tracks, however after a few seconds the maze walls slowly shattered and crumbled as Kiba's ferocious attack collided with them and just like that one by one Kiba and Akamaru broke through the multiple and numerous maze walls one by one until they reached the centre and crashing head on into Kazuya And Toraneko.

However they didn't stop there they picked up and locked the Giant sabre toothed Tiger's limbs with their own and continued their deadly and blazing spin as they broke through the rest of the maze walls causing massive damage to Kazuya and Toraneko, not only were the blazing flames covering Kiba's body burning him badly, the vacuum of air prevented him from breathing, it also was causing multiple cuts on his body big and small as the air transformed itself into small and countless blades, and not to mention that multiple bones in his body were being broken as his body collided with the thick and diamond hard maze walls at high speeds with great force, as if that wasn't enough the latent lightning that covered the walls was constantly electrocuting him rendering his limbs useless and over loading his nerve signals causing him great pain in the process.

With a loud crash Kiba and Akamaru finally broke through the last wall, once they had broken through the last wall they spun one last time and then let go of Kazuya and Toraneko's broken and bleeding body, when Kiba let them go, they fell hard on the ground after sailing through the air until a large tree broke their fall a couple of feet away. As they hit the floor the summoner and summons finally separated into their original forms of man and tiger. A few seconds later the heavily wounded Kazuya and Toraneko faintly saw Kiba and Akamaru separate as well and walk towards them.

Kiba and Akamaru came limping towards them, once within earshot Kazuya finally having gathered enough strength to speak said "You win, wolf boy, I can't even stand any more , I have numerous broken bones and heavy internal bleeding, I am man enough to know when I am defeated so don't worry I aint going to do any funny tricks." *cough* *cough* as he spoke he started coughing up blood.

Kiba simply stood there silent for he was a warrior and he knew that these were his enemy's last words. "Tell me something wolf boy, how were you able to perform the **Garōga **technique after my lightning attack earlier. Although I failed to kill you with that attack I had caused severe damage to you, because of which you were unable to perform that technique again for at least 36 hours so how did you recover so quickly."

Kiba smiled and said "it was all thanks to my sister Hana and her apprentice Izumi who also happens to be my girlfriend. You see in the ninja war 3 years ago many of the members of the Inuzuka clan were injured when the enemy attacked them with Nature based attacks; it seems that we of the Inuzuka clan are particularly weak against nature based attacks." "So In order to help fight against that Hana, Izumi and the other medics of the Inuzuka clan developed a serum that would strengthen us against most Nature based attacks and although they failed many times they finally managed to develop the serum into a special soldier pill that can be consumed only once every 6 hours."

"When taken it counters the effects of the attack by creating special chakra eating antibodies that are strong against that particular element, for example when you hit me with a lightning based attack and you threw into the lake, I took that opening while in the lake to consume that special soldier pill, which produced wind based chakra eating antibodies that nullified the effects of your lightning, it also temporarily gives our ninja canines the ability to use Nature based attacks that the antibodies produced i.e. in this case: Wind natured chakra. But like all medicine it takes time to take effect and that's why it took me so long to use my signature attack again."

Kazuya looked at Kiba and Akamaru and laughed hard and said "to think that we were defeated by medicine aint that funny as hell." He then became serious and looked at his dying companion with a question on his face. Toraneko simply purred and growled in response, Kazuya looked at Kiba and said "you beat me fair and square, and I can no longer fight, so I will give you a reward for defeating me."

He looked at Toraneko who simply nodded his head, Kazuya then placed hi hand over Toraneko's heart and channelled remaining chakra into Toraneko's heart, and The tiger's body burst into flames and kept burning until only his Skeleton remained. Kazuya then began to channel all his remaining chakra and life force into the now dead tiger's skeleton which began to change shape into a weapon. Once he was finished transforming the skeleton into a weapon, he gave it to Kiba who examined the unfamiliar weapon; it looked like a brawling weapon similar to a knuckle-duster but included the addition of four large spikes one at each knuckle.

Kazuya finally spoke and said' what you hold in your hands is a **Tekagi-shuko (**"**Tiger hook hands") **it is a weapon used by the earliest ninja before techniques like chakra manipulation and ninjutsu were invented and known. It's a Brawling weapon suitable for use with unarmed combat attacks. It is a weapon that is light weight and made for speed. Plus it is one of the best brawling weapon choices against unarmed opponents. The chakra knives we use today are a variation of these.*cough* *cough* but this is no ordinary weapon lightweight thought it might be, it's made from a tiger's body and thus it's as hard as a diamond and as lethal as a tiger." "This is my gift to you Kiba, do with it what you will but if you are a true shinobi respect the wishes of a dying man and teach your student how to use this weapon, and in doing so you will honour your enemy and opponent." "Glory Be To Iwagakure."

With those final words Kazuya drew his last breath. Kiba stood there for a moment then turned towards Akamaru and said "this is what it means to be a true shinobi Akamaru" Akamaru simply barked in reply. Kiba then took a deep breath and began stripping the now dead body of weapons, scrolls and other items found on a shinobi.

30 Minutes later.

Kiba had finally finished his duty and then sniffed the air and said "it seems the battle by the barrier is over, it seems Lee is finished with his battle but Chouji is still at it with his opponent." Suddenly the earth trembled and sky rumbled as the thundering sound of two weapons met each other in fierce battle. "Damn it Chouji is going all out and from the sounds of things he is just getting started, well it would be rude to interrupt him when he is having so much fun." Kiba said as he barely saw Chouji's gigantic figure battling his opponent towards the North. Let's go pick up Lee and look for clues." Akamaru simply barked in reply and walked slowly with his master towards Lee."

A/N: just a little clarification here: in order to make hand signs Both Kazuya and Kiba were able to transform their paws into human hands.


	36. Chapter 36: A Battle of Giants

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters**

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

**Attention: This Chapter Contains References To Many Other Cultural Weapons and Martial Arts.**

A Battle of Giants

Chouji and his opponent were both evenly matched, both of them were panting heavily but from the smile evident on their faces it was obvious both warriors had met their match, but they were both exhausted. This last blow would decide it, the two warriors struck at each other at the same time, both weapons met each other with equal force, both fighting for dominance and they seemed to break even yet again when suddenly... his weapon broke in two, and he died with a smile on his face as his opponent's chakra powered fist struck his body hard directly above his heart, so hard was the force of the attack that it caused his chest cavity to break in two and pierce his heart, with a final breath he said "Bravo, you win" and with a smile on his face he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

His opponent knelt down at the side of his now dead enemy and closed his eyes before saying "may your soul attain the highest realms of heaven, brave warrior for not even the gods in heaven can deny your valour and strength that you displayed on the battle field today." With a silent prayer the young warrior, then started to once again carry out the duties of a shinobi By stripping his enemy of all weapons and like before setting the body atop a large pyre and covering the now dead body with a white sheet, he lit the pyre of dry wood and watched in solemn silence as the flames hungrily licked the now blazing wood and body turning them both to ashes, as he looked at the blazing fire dancing in the now setting sun he recollected on the battle he had just fought.

Flashback:

Chouji and Goro had travelled a short distance away from their comrades to a wide open space devoid of any craters or imperfects in the ground. The ground itself was made up of hard packed dirt and sand, excellent for getting a grip with your feet, all in all a great place for a one on one battle. Goro and Chouji stood 5 feet apart each other both of eyeing each other trying to Gauge each other's strength. Without warning both shinobi struck at each other with a volley of shuriken only for the shurikens to meet at each other midway not one of them hitting its mark. However hidden in the barrage of shuriken were its masters who met each other with kunai in hand and they each parried the other's attack with a speed one would not expect from ninja of such Girth and height, and so they continued for a few minutes until they broke apart, as they threw their broken weapons on the ground, the two shinobi met each other with nothing but fists, the birds in the nearby trees flew away in fear as the sound of their fists echoed with a resounding boom that echoed over a few miles.

So loud was the noise and so far did it carry that it even woke Lee up from his dreams of Sakura chan that he was having while sleeping/unconscious. He got up in one go and was on guard for a few seconds looking everywhere for enemy ninja however he relaxed when he heard the noise coming from the west where Chouji was battling, finally relaxing he let down his guard and walked over to the crater where his weights were and proceed to put them on, before walking over to the middle of a nearby lake shaded by a Banyan tree.

He then sat down in the middle of the lake and started to meditate as he waited for his comrades to finish. It would be un-youthful of him to interfere in his comrade's battle and if Tenten's Message was correct the rest of his comrades were no longer in danger, so he did what he normally did after a battle: He meditated.

The Monks at the Fire Temple had taught him that Meditation was the best way to rest your mind after a battle because it allowed both your mind and body to calm down and relax, they also said if practiced regularly Lee would be able to open his seventh Chakra Gate, he smiled as he remembered the training he had endured at the Fire Temple and as a result had been able to successfully open the Sixth Chakra Gate.

So staying true to his training he cleared his mind of all thoughts and after taking out his prayer beads, he then folded one leg on top of the other and closed his eyes and started Meditating upon the surface of the water as he balanced both his body and mind after the battle.

Elsewhere:

Kiba was locked in battle With Kazuya when he heard the sounds of battle echoing in the distance, "heh it seems Chouji has finally met a man he can go all out against" Kazuya upon hearing this said "it seems the same can be said of Goro, however their battle is not a concern of yours, this battle however is!" he screamed and he rushed at his opponent with a kunai, only to be met midway by Kiba with his own Kunai clashing against his enemy's neither opponent was surprised to see a smile forming on the other's face, truly it was going to be a fun but short battle.

Meanwhile

Chouji and Goro had stopped trading punches and weapons and started using elemental jutsu to attack. Goro made the hand signs for **Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar** and said "Doton: Ishi Shuriken No Jutsu" ("Earth element: Stone Shuriken Jutsu"**)** suddenly the rocks formed themselves into shuriken and sped toward Chouji. However Chouji intercepted the shuriken by making the hand signs for: **Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake** and said: "Doton Ishi Kasui Yajirushi" ("Earth Element Stone Spike Arrows"), all of a sudden out of nowhere a huge group of arrows appeared and the stone missiles started speeding towards the incoming shuriken and the two rock jutsu once again met each other in the middle of the battle field and clashed at a devastatingly high speed, the air was filled with dust and smoke as the two jutsu demolished each other. When the smoke cleared the two warriors were still standing where they were, not having moved an inch, however both shinobi had a new weapon in their hands, however it was not a typical shinobi weapon, and both Ninja eyed their opponent's weapon with interest.

Chouji had unsealed his mace from his weapon summoning scroll that now lay on the ground next to him. His mace was made of single strong, heavy metal shaft featuring a ball-shaped head made of metal. Goro looked at Chouji and said "my what a magnificent weapon Chouji –san, however if I am not mistaken it is not one of Japanese origin in fact if not mistaken the formal name for your weapon is called a **Gadā**, it is a legendary Indian Martial Art weapon that uses a heavy head on the end of a handle to deliver powerful blows." Chouji nodded approvingly with a smile on his face and said "you seem to know my weapon very well Goro san but I must say your weapon is equally interesting if I'm not mistaken it's formally called a _**Kanabō"**_ he said as he admired his opponent's weapon.

The earth Ninja's weapon was similar to his own except that it was made fully out of iron, with iron spikes or studs all around the weapon and unlike his mace the handle for his weapon was much thicker and much longer, a weapon that was used by mostly the first samurai and also a mythical weapon wielded by the **Oni (demons)** of Japanese Mythology.

Goro laughed a good natured laugh and then said seriously indeed it is so Chouji san both my **Kanabō** and your**Gadā, **were designed for the sole and express purpose of being wielded by the physically strongest fighters for the sole purpose of these weapons was to smash enemies' armour, bones, and cripple enemy's with one blow, we are both equally skilled in jutsu and weapons that the battle will take too long for a victor to be announced and a long battle is in neither of our favour."

Chouji Nodded his head and said "in that analysis you are correct, well then I have a proposition, let us not waste time we both agree that we are equal in every attack so there is only one course of action left." And so saying he picked up his mace and held it across his chest with both hands. Goro picked up his own weapon and looked at Chouji with interest and said "I see, so you intend to fight only with your mace" Chouji simply nodded "Goro simply smiled and said "very well then Chouji-san I accept your request of battle, and as i sated before I wish to fight a fair battle so if we are fighting only with maces then we shall abide by the rules of mace fighting agreed?"

Chouji nodded and said "I agree whole heartedly, the rules state: that no fighter nay hit or aim a blow below the waist, the second rule states that if your opponent does not hold his weapon in his hand you may not strike him with your weapon."

Goro nodded and said "while those two rules would be enough for normal mace fighters do not forget Chouji san that we are shinobi, so I hereby invoke a third rule on the basis of which this battle of ours will be fought neither opponent shall actively use any other elemental jutsu or weapon or Genjutsu during our battle however we may still use normal ninjutsu and taijutsu techniques."

Chouji nodded his head and said "I Akimichi Chouji and Son of Choza Akimichi from Konoha agree Goro san to your conditions and hereby swear to abide by these three rules Goro-san Ninja of Iwagakure and student of Gorosai Akimichi." Goro was surprised but then smiled and said "it seems you have found out that I am the student of Gorosai Akimichi who is the uncle of your father, heh well then if that is the case, what say we make this battle more interesting. How about we make this a battle of Giants!" he made the seal for the ram and tiger and said **"Baika no Jutsu" ("Expansion Jutsu"). **Suddenly Goro's body grew to the size of a giant and after channelling some chakra into his weapon it soon grew to match its wielder's size. Chouji simply chuckled and said "very well, if that is what you wish then let this be a battle of Giants!" Making the same hand signs Chouji said (**"Baika no Jutsu" ("Expansion Jutsu"). **Like his opponent Chouji also grew to the size of a Giant and after channelling some chakra in his weapon to increase its size, Chouji and Goro finally began their battle in earnest.

Chouji was the first to attack running at full speed towards his opponent he swung his mace in a circular motion to strike his opponent and said "**Rath Ka Paiya" ("Wheel of a Chariot") **Goro smiled and brought up his weapon at an angle and blocked Chouji's attack and said "Tsuku Konpaku" (Haunting Ghost). The two weapons met with a fearsome clash that echoed for many miles however the two Giants paid no heed to it for they were both locked in fearsome battle with each other. Each fearsome blow by Goro was matched with equal force; the two warriors continued their battle with such ferocity that the very earth beneath them shook as they continued to meet each other's fearsome.

Chouji suddenly found an opening and holding his heavy mace by the bottom of its handle he struck a hard blow at his opponent's chest; with such force did Chouji strike his opponent that Goro was thrown backward several feet by the force of the attack. Goro steadied himself and got to his feet slowly, He smiled and said "It seems you are quite the powerful fighter Chouji-san" Chouji smiled and said "as are you Goro san that move of mine could kill a fully grown rampaging Elephant in mere seconds yet you were able to survive the blow quite impressive."

"It seems you were quite a worthy student that my Grandsire Gorosai Akimichi came out of retirement and taught you not only the art of fighting but the techniques of our clan as well" Goro smiled and said it seems you are aware of Gorosai sensei but allow me to tell you what truly happened." As I am sure you know Gorosai Akimichi was originally the thirteenth head of the Akimichi clan for forty years before retiring as a ninja and wandered the world before passing through a small Fishing village south of Iwa."

"At the time I was a small orphan boy who was always getting into fights with other kids to prove myself however I would always lose the fights because despite my weight I didn't know how to fight." "That was when an old man who saw me fighting decided to teach me the Art of Fighting." That man saw in me what no one else saw: a thirst to prove myself as an individual, someone who refused to simply fade into the background."

"At the time I did not even know his name because he never gave it so I simply called him sensei, that man taught me not only how to fight but he soon started teaching me the way of the ninja as well and after a few years when I had learnt all he had to teach me."

"The old man once again left on his journey and i never saw him again, eventually I came into contact with Iwagakure and Yagiro Sama and learnt the art of wielding a Kanabō, it was him that I also learnt the name of my old sensei. Now that the history lesson is over shall we return to battle?"

Chouji smiled and simply nodded and the two Shinobi once again continued their battle, neither giving an inch, each strike was met equally, neither ninja was able to gain an advantage for more than a few minutes. Wordlessly did the two shinobi continue their battle of arms, and so they continued for several hours.

Suddenly Goro found an opening and with a powerful swing his weapon collided with Chouji's exposed shoulder, he smiled when he saw the spikes on his weapon invade his enemy's armour and imbedded itself in Chouji's flesh as the heavy weapon struck bone with a thud causing Chouji to fall on the ground as he felt his shoulder bone crack.

Chouji grimaced in pain as his opponent took his weapon out of his now bleeding flesh, however he steeled himself and ignored the pain to take advantage of the small opening his enemy had created while removing his weapon and with the speed of a striking cobra The young Akimichi closed his fingers into a fist and punched his opponent just below the lungs, he smiled as he felt his enemy's ribs crack under the force of his punch.

Goro stumbled backwards barely keeping his balance however in the few precious seconds it took for him to regain his balance Chouji was able to pick up his Gadā and swinging it over his head to gain momentum he ran towards Goro all the time swinging his heavy weapon, upon reaching the still slightly dazed Goro he swung his weapon one last time before using the handle to bring the mace downward and with a devastating blow aimed his weapon towards his opponent's chest and said **"Arjun Ka Kavach" ("Arjun's Armour"). **Goro was only barely able to dodge the attack by bringing his Kanabō up and holding it perpendicular to his chest and stomach met his enemy's attack head on and said "**Oni No Oowarai" ("Laughing Demon") **the two weapons met with a such a resounding clash that one might think it was the rumbling of Thunder clouds in the heavens above.

The force of the attack caused Chouji to lose hold of his weapon Chouji only spared a side glance at his weapon which had fallen a few feet away on the barren ground. Seeing as his opponent no longer held his weapon in his hands Goro threw his Kanabō to the side and proceeded to outclass and attack his enemy by sheer physical strength alone. The two giants with their weapons lying by the wayside continued their battle with only Taijutsu.

The two Giants continued their battle using only taijutsu... Goro got inside of Chouji's defense and kicked him with such force that the sixteenth heir of the Akimichi clan was sent flying across the field, when Chouji was thrown across the field he landed right next to his fallen mace, so picking up his fallen mace he got back up on his feet and ran towards his enemy with his mace.

While running he saw that Goro was doing the same and the two warrior s once again continued their fierce battle, however it could be soon that although both ninja were equally matched they were quickly losing chakra and stamina and would not be able to last for more than a few minutes, and so the battle raged on with such ferocity did they fight that seemingly even the midday sun stood still in the sky as if to see the two warriors battle.

"_I can't keep this up much longer, we are both equally matched but it seems the battle has taken its toll on him he is not as agile as was at the beginning of the battle, and it seems he is using a lot of chakra to keep his expansion jutsu active as well, heh well then I guess i better take it up a notch." Chouji thought to himself as he got up from the ground._

Picking up his mace that laid at the wayside Chouji got up with mace in hand and said "I must congratulate you Goro-san, you are quite a skilled fighter, not only are you able to match me blow for blow but you are also able to get inside my defense" Goro smiled and said "I thank you for your kind words Chouji- san, you are also equally skilled although I find your techniques a bit unorthodox, and although it is true only a true warrior can appreciate the skills of another, I am afraid that pretty words and flattery will not determine this battle, for you have yet to defeat me." Chouji smiled and said "how right you are Goro-san but since you have brought the topic up allow me to tell you why you find my fighting style unfamiliar, the reason for that is because while you fight in the traditional Japanese Samurai Style of mace fighting. I on the other hand do not."

"You see my Gadā is not the only link I have to India, in these past three years I trained extensively to better my abilities, did you know that the Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara clans are very closely interrelated with each other and as such we three clans share much of our prosperity with each other." "So when Ino Yamanaka received an invitation from the monks in India to train in the herbal science of Ayurvedic medicine and was also allowed two companions to accompany on her journey on the condition that we are willing to learn new things and that we bring no weapons with us." "Naturally Shikamaru and I were chosen to go with her, so that the Akimichi and Nara clan may also form an alliance with these great Indian monks and so we trained with them for two years and learnt many different skills. Chouji smiled as he recalled the events that took place."

Flashback:

Upon arrival they were welcomed warmly in their hermitage, two years did they spend in their Hermitage and in those two years all three of them were taught many different skills. while Ino was trained In Ayurvedic science as well as the 14 stances of the Indian martial art: **Kalari-payattu **which included strikes, kicks, grappling, preset forms, weaponry and healing methods, not only that but Ino also trained with the Monks to learn a new weapon called: **Urumi (Curling Blade)** a long sword made of flexible steel, sharp enough to cut into flesh, but flexible enough to be rolled into a tight coil.

Shikamaru in one of the rare occasions in his life actually jumped right into learning something new and became proficient in learning the 17 Indian Military Formations used in battle called: **Vyuha.** Shikamaru also learned the art of forging **Damascus Stee**l and even forged his own custom chakra blades while there as well as learning **Archery**.

Meanwhile Chouji trained in: **Elephantry: **This was the art of training elephants for war to increase his endurance and skill with his Family Jutsu. He also learned the Indian form of combat-wrestling called: Malla-yuddha. While training with the Indian monks he also mastered all 20 stances of **Gadā Yudh** **(mace fighting****).**

End Flashback

Chouji looked at his opponent and said ""You and I both know that we have spent too much energy on playing with each other and having fun without ever actually injuring each other to the point of a death blow, now then Goro-san what say we finish with the starters and get right to the main course shall we" Goro smiled and said "so you noticed eh" Chouji smiled and said I am a Jonin after all what good would I be if I didn't realise that my Opponent was holding back." Goro smiled very well then Chouji-san however the same should be said for you, will you fight me at full strength or not?" Chouji smiled at his question and said "kai!"

As soon as the words were spoken the transformation technique that Chouji was maintaining was released; His appearance suddenly changed instead of an overweight man with a big belly his appearance changed to that of a tall Giant with bulging muscles, all over his body, his neck had lost its elasticity and appeared to be much more thicker and more muscular than previously, Chouji's shirt was straining under the stress of his bulging muscles and when Chouji flexed his muscles slightly the shirt could bear no more strain and was torn to shreds, with his shirt now off, Goro could see Chouji's upper body covered in bulging muscles.

It seemed Training with War Elephants had totally changed Chouji's body and Physique. Goro smiled and removing his own armour and shirt gathered them in his hands and threw them behind him where it fell on top of a Boulder; smashing it into a thousand pieces, Goro's body was also quite muscular however where Chouji's body was thick and muscular to more resemble an elephant, Goro's body was a bit more toned and more like a panther.

Both warriors were once again ready to start the battle Chouji lifted his mace and attacked Goro who smiled and blocked with his own and again a battle of giants was fought, however this time was different: whereas before both shinobi were attacking at non fatal areas of the body and most blows were not at full strength the battle that the two fought now was on a completely different scale Chouji was using the energy he had gathered in his many muscles to power his jutsu as well as feeding chakra into his mace so as to increase its weight and size. Goro on the other hand was now using his agility to get inside of Chouji's defense and strike him a fatal blow although Chouji was able to keep up his defense for a good while he still could not match Goro's agility and at first received many injuries to his back and abdomen, although his muscles had mostly shielded him from the majority of the attacks the spikes present in the Kanabō invaded his body and caused deep gashes. As they entered his body Chouji realised that Goro was able to increase and decrease the size of the spikes on his weapon with his chakra.

Chouji grimaced as he felt the latest barrage of spikes enter his body and be pulled away forcefully opening up large bullet like holes in his body which would cause him to quickly lose a lot of blood, however Goro was not unharmed either he had several broken ribs. The battle was now at a climax. Both warriors were fighting their hardest neither shinobi said a word the only sound that was heard was the sharp clang of steel upon steel, so engrossed were the two warriors they noticed nothing around them and so the battle continued for 4 hours, with no quarter taken and no quarter given.

Both warriors were panting heavily and both were heavily bruised Goro had 7 broken ribs while Chouji's body was riddled with holes caused by his enemy's weapon and had lost lots of blood, both warriors were exhausted and neither of them had much energy left Chouji looked up to see the sun starting its westward journey, _this has been a long battle and I am nearing my limit I only have enough chakra left for one more attack so ill have to make it count" both warriors thought at the same time._ Building up their strength the two warriors met in the battle field clashing for final time the two warriors struck at each other at the same time, both weapons met each other with equal force, both fighting for dominance and they seemed to break even yet again when suddenly... his weapon broke in two, and he died with a smile on his face as his opponent's chakra powered fist struck his body hard directly above his heart, so hard was the force of the attack that it caused his chest cavity to break in two and pierce his heart, with a final breath he said "Bravo, you win" and with a smile on his face he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

A few Minutes earlier

Both he and Goro had struck at exact same time and with equal force however as Chouji had predicted Goro's weapon could no longer bear the strain of continuous battle and a minuscule crack had started to appear during the course of their battle which had gone unnoticed by Goro but not by himself. So after that he had started aiming for that crack whenever their weapons met and as a result a larger crack started to form, until finally... Goro's weapon could take the strain no more and broke in two.

Chouji smiled as he saw the opening, and then pouring all his remaining chakra in to his fist he punched his opponent as hard as he could straight in the heart. Goro upon seeing his weapon break in two and Chouji's fist come towards him simply smiled as he felt Chouji's fist connect and his rib cage break and pierce his heart the last words he uttered was: "Bravo, you win" and with a smile on his face he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Chouji stood there panting heavily as he saw Goro's now lifeless body sprawled on the ground and recalled the battle a few moments ago. However he pushed his thoughts aside and knelt down at the side of his now dead enemy and closed his eyes before saying "may your soul attain the highest realms of heaven, brave warrior for not even the gods in heaven can deny your valour and strength that you displayed on the battle field today."

With a silent prayer the young warrior, then started to once again carry out the duties of a shinobi by stripping his enemy of all weapons and like before setting the body atop a large pyre and covering the now dead body with a white sheet, he lit the pyre of dry wood and watched in solemn silence as the flames hungrily licked the now blazing wood and body turning them both to ashes, as he looked at the blazing fire dancing in the now setting sun as he released his jutsu and shrank down back to his original size.

Chouji now realised how short and fragile a human life actually was and so with that thought he finally made up his mind about a decision that he had been wrestling with for a few weeks. Chouji then took a look at himself and saw that he had many wounds himself although the wounds inflicted on him by Goro were many they were not enough to keep him down, he tried to get up from the ground, however he quickly realised that he had almost no chakra left as he felt his legs give way under the strain of holding up his body. Chouji could no longer keep his balance and fell flat on the ground. He was about to try again when he saw two shadows appear in front of him, he looked up to see his good friends Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee.

Rock Lee spoke first and said: "What a battle that was Chouji-kun, it was full of youthfulness and energy, the fire of youth burns strongly within you" Chouji looked at Kiba who was looking at Lee like he was an alien from outer space then they looked at each other and started laughing so hard that tears began to fall from their eyes while Lee looked on in puzzlement.

5 minutes later

Chouji had finally managed to stand up by using his mace as support; Kiba spoke and said "it seems the battle is over it seems the others have left us a code to tell us of what happened while we deciphered Tenten and Hinata's Code we were unable to understand Shikamaru's code."

Lee nodded and said "that's right Tenten-Chan's code says: The katana has been sheathed and sleeps after quenching it thirst for blood." This means that they have emerged victorious in battle and have retreated." Kiba continued where Lee left off and said: "Hinata's code was pretty interesting, it said: The fox killed the snake that entered its den but the battle tired the fox and so he retreats to his cave to recover his strength." That basically means that Naruto was able to kill Kabuto but he was severely drained of chakra and has retreated to The Toad Valley to recover. The damn thing is however we can't understand what Shikamaru's code says," Kiba said.

Chouji nodded and said "okay fine tell me what the code says" Kiba nodded and recited the code from memory and said "The forest fire has finally subsided, the stags and deer and the other forest animals have survived but were burnt while escaping the fire and retreat deep inside the woods to seek out Mother Nature." Chouji laughed at the last line as he explained the code: "the code means: that the battle has ended and the enemy is dead and while everyone is alive but they have suffered serious injuries and so they are headed to a hospital to heal the wounded."

"So if we put all three together we understand that the Leaf has won the battle but have sustained heavy injuries and are going to a hospital 4 miles away to get medical treatment. Naruto meanwhile has defeated Kabuto but has retreated to The toad Valley to recover." Chouji said panting heavily as he sat on the ground trying to recover from the intense battle he just fought.

He then dug in his pack for a small purse and from within took out a small bag filled with pills; he took out a few pills and handed two pills each to his comrades including Akamaru and said "here guys eat these pills, they're Ino Chan's special food pills she created: it has all the nutrition a body needs to function and it will also replenish your chakra levels by 25% it will also stop internal bleeding and heal wounds for 6 hours, and best of all it doesn't have the side effects of the typical soldier pills."

His comrades ate the pills given to them and after having their chakra levels restored to satisfactory levels; they got up and headed slowly but surely trying to pick up the trail their comrades left behind.

A/N: all right so this is the final battle chapter how did you like it, please review but I am warning you from now for the haters out there no flames about me sending Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru to India it's my fic I will do as I see fit you don't like it take a hike.

As for my loyal fans I thank you for sticking with me for so long so I am now going to explain some of the terms I used in my fic.

Most of the Indian references I have used come from the Indian epic: Mahabharata also most of these martial arts i mentioned were taught and utilised by Kings in Ancient India.

Think of it as the Indian version of the Greek epics: Homer the Iliad and Odyssey, also the language that Chouji speaks in when calling out his attacks is: Sanskrit. My source for all of these terms and martial arts is .

**Arjun: A legendary hero and warrior who is considered as the greatest archer ever and a central character in the Indian epic: ****Mahabharata****.**

**Urumi: (Curling Blade) a long sword made of flexible steel, sharp enough to cut into flesh, but flexible enough to be rolled into a tight coil. A weapon originating in South India.**

**Gadā: ****an Indian legendary martial art weapon that uses a heavy head on the end of a handle to deliver powerful blows. It typically consists of a single strong, heavy metal shaft featuring a ball-shaped head made of metal. The head is used to strike the opponent by holding the shaft.**

**Gadā Yudh: The Art of Fighting with a Mace.**

**Vyuha: Military formations employed during battle.**

**Elephantry: ** **Elephants trained and guided by humans for combat. Their main use was to charge the enemy, trampling them and breaking their ranks and instilling terror. A division of war elephants is known as Elephantry.**

**Kalari-payattu: is an Indian martial art from the southern Indian state of Kerala. Kalaripayattu includes strikes, kicks, grappling, preset forms, weaponry and healing methods.**

**Kanabō****: a spiked/knobbed club or truncheon used in feudal Japan as a weapon by samurai.**

**Damascus steel**: **Steel developed in India around 300 BC. These swords are characterized by distinctive patterns of banding and mottling reminiscent of flowing water. Such blades were reputed to be tough, resistant to shattering and capable of being honed to a sharp, resilient edge.**

**Sanskrit: A historical and scholarly language spoken mostly by Buddhist and Indian Monks in religious rituals and Buddhist practices.**


	37. Chapter 37: Picking up the Pieces

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters**

**All Characters Appearing In This Woork Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Picking up the Pieces**

* * *

The war and fighting was finally over it was now time to take stock of the situation, by collecting the fallen and taking care of the wounded. Although the battle had ended it had left behind smouldering embers of Hatred and pain and sorrow. Thoughts of revenge and the reasons why would be entertained and uncovered later. The primary concern right now was to get everyone out of harm's way.

At The Kumo hospital the medics were getting flooded with new patients, when The Medic Team that had been sent out with Bee and Omoi had just arrived with Chiruku in a stretcher in critical condition. He wasn't even fully through the door when he screamed out to his subordinates and said "alright guys let's stop jabbering and get to work, somebody prep an operation room Stat I have a patient who is critical condition, I need a bone mending specialist as well, this shinobi is from Konoha's Akimichi clan and has consumed a soldier pill to boost his performance so prep accordingly and will somebody for Kami's sake get me some blood thickening pills." The medics scrambled to carry out the Head medic's orders as they prepped an operation room with the necessary equipment and team of medics.

The Medics screams were suddenly interrupted by a human shaped blur who out of nowhere seemed to arrive right in front of the head medic, when he stopped right in front of the medic he saw that the blur was a male shinobi about the age of 16, with a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wore a sleeveless, Karate uwagi (jacket) with black and bright orange, markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it and upon his forehead he wore a blue forehead protector with the Insignia of the Hidden leaf village craved upon it. "Hey doc you got to help us, my friends and I are heavily injured after we got into this with the enemy and..."

Before the Shinobi could ramble any further the doctor slapped him hard across the cheek and said "Calm down soldier, it's going to be okay" Once Konohamaru was brought back to normal, the doctor took control of the situation and said "first things first state your name and rank soldier" Konohamaru nodded and stood up straight and in a formal military tone said "Konohamaru Sarutobi, Genin of Konohagakure requesting Medical assistance sir" Konohamaru said executing a perfect Military salute" The Medical Nin returned the salute and said " very well Konohamaru I will help you, my name is Hideyo Noguchi and I am the medic in charge of this hospitaltell me what is the extent of the injured and the number of injured Shinobi in your squad."

Konohamaru took out a scroll from his jacket and handed it to the head medical and said "this scroll contains all the details sensei please help my friends." As the medical Nin was taking the scroll from Konohamaru's now shaking hands his expert medical mind saw the effects that the recent battle had taken on the young genin. "Hey are you ok Konohamaru you're shaking all over and I can see without even activating any jutsu that you're going into shock from the side effects from opening two chakra gates, someone get a stretcher for his young man and some stabilising serums and..." he was stopped mid sentence when Konohamaru stopped him with his hand and said "No, my mission takes importance."

"My Nakama are hurt and I was sent here as a messenger to inform the medical team, so unless I am officially relieved of duty by one of my superior officers I will not rest. Now please hurry up and prepare what is needed to help my wounded friends."

The medic knew a stubborn patient when he saw one, and although he knew that as a medic his patient's health came before their pride he could not help but admire his tenacity. *Sigh* "fine, what is their ETA" before Konohamaru could respond, the ground outside the hospital suddenly shook very violently like an earthquake and before the medic could even utter a word the hospital building shook again. He then heard a loud roar outside the hospital.

Konohamaru smiled and said "they're here." Suddenly one of the junior doctors came running towards the Head medic and said "Sensei we are under attack, Two Giant Toads and a big black bear, with a ferocious looking blue monkey, have just landed in front of the hospital entrance." The head Medic was shocked and silent for a moment before finally raising his eyebrows up and said "your friends I presume." Konohamaru smiled and nodded his head. The head medic simply shook his head and turned towards his apprentice and said "Takamine take this scroll and gather the necessary supplies and medics needed to treat the patients and coordinate with me starting with this patient" he told his apprentice pointing towards Tatsuki's name. His apprentice nodded his head and disappeared in a flash to carry out his captain's orders.

Konohamaru lead the medic towards the injured leaf shinobi. The medic was quite surprised as he saw the leaf ninja gathered around him on three summoned animals Hinata had her whips out and Byakugan active looking for enemies in the shadows, Shikamaru having used up all his chakra had switched tactics and had a bow in his hand with an arrow perched upon it and a bag of quivers slung over his back. Tenten had one arm in a sling and with her other arm she held her katana also on the lookout for enemies. Hirako had his insects all over the area, most of his insects however were directed towards Shino trying to keep Shino's hive under control with his. Hanabi was sitting next to Moegi with her Byakugan active trying to help her redirect Tatsuki' chakra flow. Udon had a kunai in each hand scouting the area for enemies.

Kenpachi was feeling the after effects of the battle and was in a rage and was trying to keep it under control but failing and as a result tried to take out his anger on a few oak trees that were in the vicinity by slashing them with his sword and causing huge gashes with each slash. Even with all the wounded that they had the leaf ninja had decided to land half a km away from the hospital so as to prevent any potential skirmishes.

Konohamaru was the first one out of the hospital and ran towards Hinata and said "I got the doc Boss lady he is on his way here I even gave him the scroll Moegi chan gave me and he said he will help." When he finished his sentence he saw the head medic coming near them with his medical team, in a few seconds the medical Nin reached there with his team and after introductions were made the medical Nin started their job.

The Head medic was overseeing Tatsuki's evacuation when one of the medics tripped on a pebble which caused Tatsuki's stretcher to wobble a bit which in turn caused Tatsuki to scream out in pain. Kenpachi heard her scream and ran towards her at full speed and saw she had been squirming in pain. He then looked at the medic who had caused her the pain with a look of pure hatred and started walking towards him with his sword outreached.

Kumasari saw this and knew it would not be good, she quickly looked at the head medic sharply and **said "Healer I am speaking to you, my son is suffering from the after effects of summoning and fighting me and losing his beloved, if you wish to save your man, quickly cast an illusion upon my son to make him fall into a deep sleep."** The medic simply nodded his head and made a few hand signs and said **"Ninja Art: Genjutsu: Land Of Dreams."**

Suddenly Kenpachi started to feel drowsy and his eyes started to feel heavy and would have fallen to the floor when his eyes closed had it not been for one of the Kumo medical Nins who caught him and put him on a stretcher. At the same time Konohamaru started coughing up blood and fell to one knee, as his muscles which were now under severe strain could no longer support his weight. Hinata looked at him in Alarm and hurried to his side and said "Konohamaru-kun you have done well it's time for you to rest" Konohamaru still coughing up blood on one knee said "C-cant*cough* *cough* leave boss lady alone, boss man's orders *cough* *cough*" Hinata smiled and said "you are as stubborn as your sensei, you know that?" Standing up she looked at him and said in an authoritive voice, said "Genin, Sarutobi Konohamaru you are hereby relieved of duty and ordered to report to the medical team for healing of your wounds" Konohamaru looked up and his expression clearly said it wanted to argue but he could see that Hinata meant business "Do you intend to disobey a Direct order by a superior officer Konohamaru Sarutobi?" Konohamaru knew when he was beat and said "affirmative Taichou I understand, I am relieved of duty and am to report to the Hospital for healing"

With that said he looked at Koenma and said "Koenma, I need you to stay here and look after the boss lady until the boss man or the Hokage return ok?" The blue furred Monkey simply nodded his head Konohamaru smiled and said "hey doc, get me a stretcher and help me up because I'm afraid this monkey's down for the count." With that said he promptly fell down and fell asleep."

Hinata looked at all the Genin and said" all right that's enough as your commanding officer I am hereby ordering all you Genin to stand down and head to the medical Facility and to stay and rest there until you are not cleared by the medics for active duty." She then looked at Moegi and Kenshin and said "Moegi, Kenshin front and centre" The two Genin were in front of her in a few seconds. Hinata then looked at the Head medic and said "Noguchi-san, these two Genin are apprentice medics and will be able to assist you if needed in helping you heal our wounded comrades." The head medic nodded his head and said "thank you Hyuuga san I am sure they will be very helpful."

A few hours later

All of the leaf ninja had been escorted to the hospital and were resting easily. Hinata had taken control of the situation because Shikamaru stated it was too much of a drag to do much after the battle and Tenten was content to have Hinata take charge. After having made sure everyone was being looked after by the medical team, including the summoned animals, she had sent Gamakichi to guard the Hokage and tell her of what had happened so far. Kumasari had refused to leave for her own domain until Kenpachi was safe so she had taken to keeping watch over the young leaf Nin by patrolling outside the hospital and scanning for any oncoming enemies along with Gamatatsu who was checking for enemies while being submerged in the nearby lake.

Koenma had refused to leave her side stating that Konohamaru had tasked him with keeping her safe and looking after her until Naruto was back, since her eyes and hands were hurting badly from over using her Byakugan and gentle fist in battle, she had Koenma check up on everyone to make sure that everyone was being looked after properly.

At the Hokage tower

Crow and Pigeon had managed to survive the battle and were standing beside their leader as she spoke with the two leaders and trying to decide how to deal with the situation of interrogating and dividing the spoils of war, it had finally been decided that the simplest way would be best and had reached a verbal agreement for the same. The three leaders were just discussing the finer details of the agreement when suddenly the three kages heard shouts from outside the arena as a large orange toad appeared high in the air, momentarily blocking out the sun before arriving right in front of the Hokage and said "Yo sup folks" Crow recognised the toad immediately as one of Naruto's personal summons but that didn't mean he wasn't on edge, but he wasn't foolish enough to try and attack it.

So he looked at his leader who had been momentarily surprised but broke into a smile and said "Gamakichi what are you doing here, is everything alright where is Naruto and what happened to Kabuto and what about the others" Tsunade said suddenly with a worried look on her face. "Gamakichi suddenly stopped her and said "hold your horses there Hokage-sama, I'll tell you everything you want to know however not here in private away from prying eyes and ears" Tsunade nodded her head registering in the back of her mind that Gamakichi did not call her Baa chan like he usually did.

Tsunade nodded her head and said "very well" she looked at her fellow kages and said "please excuse me for a moment Gentlemen while I have a word with one of my ninja" the kages nodded their assent. She then turned to Crow and Pigeon and said "I want you two to create a level 4 silencing barrier around me and Gamakichi is that clear" The Anbu were a bit sceptical and pigeon was the first one to say something " But Hokage-sama we are your personal guards and ..." Tsunade interrupted him saying "I have my reasons pigeon don't worry, I'll be fine now construct the barrier" crow and pigeon simply nodded their heads and made a few hand signs and constructed the barrier requested by their leader.

Once complete Gamakichi spoke and said "how you doing granny, you look tired" yes, well I am tired Gamakichi, but forget about all that give me a sit-rep" Gamakichi nodded his head and said "roger, well here is what happened so far..."

Crow and Pigeon were getting worried. The Hokage had been inside the barrier for over 25 minutes now and the Hokage had still not given the signal to bring down the barrier, although they knew both the toad and its summoner well enough, they were Anbu it was their job not to trust anyone.

10 minutes later

The Hokage finally gave the signal to bring down the barrier. She then walked over to her fellow leaders and said "I have good news and bad news Gentlemen; the good news is that my ninja managed to defeat and kill the enemy ninja, and Naruto has managed to defeat that snake like bastard Kabuto." The Kage were glad to hear that, but their happiness was short lived as Gaara said "The bad news Hokage-Dono?" Tsunade smiled sadly and said "it seems in their effort to defeat the enemy some of my Ninja are knocking on death's door, secondly as I said before Naruto managed to defeat Kabuto but at a cost, it seems the battle ground where my ninja fought has become a war ground filled with traps. It also seems that in order to defeat Kabuto Naruto had to construct a very high level barrier measuring approx. 500 square metres of land. That land will never be accessible again for any sort of life form, because the type of jutsu That Naruto used to kill and defeat Kabuto are quite deadly even in their latent forms for life. Although my ninja are being attended by a medic named Hideyo Noguchi at the Kumo hospital, and are undergoing surgery at the minute."

The Raikage and Kazekage were silent for a moment before the Raikage spoke and said "I know Hideyo very well he is a great medical ninja and a good man as well, he was the one who operated on my arm. He will take care of your ninja" he said looking at the two kages, "as for the battle ground it seems a small price to pay for what it's worth." Suddenly The Raikage saw a big ball of ink appear in the sky and form into a code before disappearing. I have just received word from Bee, It seems he has finished his battle as well and the Daimyo are also safe ill dispatch a team of black ops to pick them up and take them to a safer location."

Gaara turned towards A and said "Raikage-dono both I and the Hokage would like to express our thanks in helping keep our Leaders safe during this battle, "however we would like to request that you allow two of our own Anbu black ops members in your squad to ensure that our leaders are safe and taken care of" A nodded his head in approval and said "of course Kazekage dono, but my Anbu black ops will be in standard Jonin attire for this mission so I request your members to do the same." Tsunade nodded her head and said "of course Raikage-dono. It shall be as you requested." She then turned to Crow and Pigeon and said "I want both of you on this mission and I want you to ensure the safety of the Daimyo at any cost, and as the Raikage said you are to dress in the uniform of a Konoha Jonin when on this mission, is that understood?"

The two Anbu nodded their head in understanding. The Raikage then spoke and said "my men will be ready in 30 minutes so please meet them at the southern entrance of the stadium" The Anbu agents nodded their heads and disappeared in a shun shin of leaves.

Gaara turned towards his two Anbu bodyguards who had also just arrived and said "Vulture, Camel the same order goes for the both of you as well you are to dress in the standard attire of Sunagakure Jonin and meet the rest of the extraction team in 30 minutes at the southern end of the arena." The two Suna Nin also nodded their heads and disappeared in a shun shin of sand.

The Raikage then turned towards his two fellow guards and said "hokage-dono, Kazekage dono I'm sure you both must be tired from the battle just now, might I request you both take rest at my personal home while I sort these issues out" Tsunade and Gaara smiled and said "we may be tired but we are leaders as well and as such we have no right to rest while our shinobi are fighting" Gaara said "Please excuse me Raikage-dono while I search for my shinobi" with that said, Gaara crossed his arms and dissolved into loose particles of sand that were blown away by a gentle breeze.

Tsunade looked at A and said "I may be a kage but my fist and foremost duty is a medic so I would like to go to the hospital and attend to my shinobi as well Raikage dono." Tsunade said. A simply smiled and said "as you wish" Tsunade inclined her head slightly and said "thank you" she then jumped on Gamakichi's head and said "let's go Gamakichi, take me to the hospital."

"Gamakichi simply grinned and said "You got it granny" and with a single leap jumped high into the air. The Raikage let out a huge breath and said "well time to get to work," he then turned towards Omoi who had just appeared and said "get an Anbu squad ready we have to go save those useless old Politicians." Omoi simply grinned and said "you got it boss."

Meanwhile

Lee, Chouji and Kiba and Akamaru had been walking for over 25 minutes now trying to find their friends it seemed that they had lost the trail. Even Kiba and Akamaru were having trouble picking up their scent it seemed like the battle had taken a huge toll on them especially on their sense of smell. Suddenly Akamaru smelled something in the air and caught everyone's attention by barking. Kiba was on alert and said "hey guys, Akamaru says he has found a familiar scent, he says it's about 1 km southwest of here." Lee shouted and said "Let's go my friends for 1 km from here our friends await us in all their youthfulness." Before Kiba could even say anything Chouji slapped Lee on the back of the head and said "shut up lee it's too tiring to get so worked up about everything, in case you have forgotten we just finished a hell of a battle and hardly have any chakra or stamina left so just shut up and walk" Lee for once was quiet after that.

10 Minutes later.

The group of Konoha ninja had almost reached their destination when a kunai struck the ground in front of them and a wave of Genjutsu being cast around them. When the four Konoha ninja broke the Genjutsu they looked up to see who threw the kunai and who cast the Genjutsu and they saw Two Kumo Nin high up in the trees. C and Darui were standing guard high up in the trees when they saw the 4 Konoha ninja and although C recognised them immediately for whom they were, he was still cautious, especially when their enemy was Kabuto.

Kiba was about to shout out when Chouji silenced him with a glance "Darui called out and said "Halt, who goes there, Identify yourselves or be killed where you stand!" Lee was the one who spoke first and said "we are Konoha shinobi; my name is Rock Lee and these are my comrades Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru" the green clad ninja said pointing to each one in turn.

C then spoke and said "state your business." Rock Lee again spoke and said "my friends and I have just fought a fierce battle and are heavily injured we are looking for our comrades, however we also require medical attention." There was silence for a few minutes, and then C and Darui jumped down from the ground and then C said "you might be real or you might be fake that it is not yet determined, so we will place chakra suppression seals on all of you and if our captain clears you three only then will we release or else we will kill you without a second thought, is that clear" Chouji looked at his comrades and then the 4 shinobi simply nodded their assent.

5 Minutes later

The Konoha shinobi had been blindfolded and had chakra suppression seals on them and led into camp. Kiba and Akamaru had an additional seal put on them that blocked their sense of smell. When they finally stopped, they heard some low whispering and then finally a voice called out and said "Take off their blindfolds Yo." With their blindfolds taken off the 4 shinobi saw before them the captain of the Kumo Nin: Killer Bee.

Kiba was the first to open his mouth and said "well damn if it aint the Great Killer Bee, brother to the Raikage and official Liaison between Kumogakure and Konohagakure, hey you look all healed up especially after that last incident in Konoha, but I have to say man you got real balls doing that, I mean even Jiraiya of the sannin barely survived and was in the hospital for a month when he tried to peek on..." Bee stopped him with his hand and said in a shaking voice "stop, not another word Inuzuka, we made a deal, if I bought you a bottle of sake, you would forget that incident." Kiba laughed and said "sorry man but I couldn't think of anything else that would confirm our identity, after all you and I was the only witnesses to that event, besides with the way we are now an academy student could kill us with a plastic Kunai." Bee grunted and said "true enough"

Everyone present was confused about what Kiba meant, while it was common knowledge that Killer Bee was the liaison between the two countries the Kumo Nin could not understand what Incident Kiba was relating too. Bee looked at Darui and C and said "release them they're the real deal." The two Kumo Nin obeyed their captain's orders and released the four ninja and lead them towards the medical camp where they healed their damaged bodies. While being looked at the two groups of shinobi exchanged information and Intel on everything so far.

Back at The Kumogakure hospital

Gamakichi had just landed outside the Hospital grounds with Tsunade sitting on top of him. Once he had landed Tsunade jumped off his back and thanked the young toad, when she jumped down she saw Hinata, Tenten and Shikamaru along with Koenma, Kumasari and the two young toads. Hinata had her hands covered in bandages and she had also been provided with some dark tinted glasses so as to keep the sun out of her eyes and protect her now very sensitive eyes.

Tenten had changed her outfit after the surgery from her typical Jonin uniform to normal fight robes that she normally wore during training although she still had her sword in one hand wearing her Jonin flak jacket. She had one arm in a sling and because of the wounds she had sustained in battle she wore a only a Konoha Jonin flak jacket with sarashi (bandages) covering her chest and abdomen to cover her ample breasts as well as to cover the wounds she had received on the battlefield along with red pants that had a flame pattern on them and although now sheathed she still carried her katana at her waist. Shikamaru looked pretty much ok except for a few bandages around his head and arms though it seemed that he still carried his bow and arrow with him. When the Hokage descended her ninja started to bow in front of her before she stopped them, as she walked the three Konoha Jonin and one blue monkey formed around their leader. She walked up to the man who was standing in the middle of the room and screaming instructions and commands for he was obviously the man in charge. She came up behind him and said "How can I help doctor." Without turning his head the doctor said "what are you stupid, find a patient and start healing, don't ask stupid questions" Tenten was about to unsheathe her sword, and Hinata was about tap the man on his back while Koenma was about to say something. Shikamaru however did nothing but shake his head he had spent enough time with Naruto to know when he was about to pull a prank, and he could see the mischief evident in his leader's eyes right now. Tsunade stopped her ninja with a single hand and said to the doctor "I'm not stupid, I'm just new to the hospital." The doctor was now in full pissed of mode and finally turning his back to face the source of his recent anger he said "why don't you just read the goddamn..." as he came face to face with Tsunade his words died in his mouth and his mouth just hung open.

Tsunade gave the man an appraising look; he was approximately 50 years old tall and fit, with salt and pepper hair he had grey eyes that held great wisdom and experience both on and off the battlefield his hands were delicate yet strong and from the way he positioned his fingers it seemed that he was a pipe smoker. All in all a very capable man but very dangerous when angry. Hideyo finally found his voice and said "as I live and breathe the Goddess of Beauty and Medicine. 5th Hokage of Konohagakure: Tsunade Senju." Tsunade simply smiled as she saw Hideyo give her an appraising look with his gaze momentarily lingering on her chest for a few seconds longer before bringing his face to hers. "Tsunade chuckled after hearing Hideyo address her as such and said "I must say out of all the nicknames given to me so far I think I prefer this one the most." Shikamaru was enjoying the show and simply smiled when he saw Hideyo realise that he was not simply talking to a fellow doctor but a leader of a Hidden village. Hideyo suddenly became apologetic and said "sorry for the earlier remark Hokage-dono, I was under the impression it was a prankster; allow me to inform you of the state of your ninja."

He consulted his notes and said "Jonin Shino Aburame has just come out of surgery, he had a broken arm and leg which was being held together by his insects, and it seems that along with the stress of the previous battle it seems his nervous system started suffering from electric overload, from what I have understood so far it seems he imbibed his insects with too much lightning natured chakra and as a result it seems the insects could not maintain the chakra properly anymore and as a result it caused a mutation in his insects which then caused them to wreak havoc on his nervous system."

"Although I was able to repair most of the damage to his bones and nervous systems, it seems his cousin Hirako was able to help during the surgery by keeping control of Shino's insects although the chakra control required to keep control of all those insects is truly impressive and he was a great help during the surgery. But the long procedure made him very tired especially after a battle. So I gave him a mild sedative and put him under a sleep inducing Genjutsu to help him recover, thankfully he had no serious wounds except for the normal chakra drain and battle fatigue. He has the makings of a great medical ninja."

"Next is Special Jonin: Tenten she had a broken left arm and a deep wound to the abdomen and stomach, it seems she was stabbed by a poisoned weapon which although slow effecting is still every bit dangerous as any venom and by the time she got here it had almost reached her heart. My medic was able to remove most of the toxins from her body, but she still has a significant amount of poison still circulating in her blood which cannot be flushed out, so my medic being the genius she is, has soaked bandages in a solution that will help remove the harmful toxins via perspiration, which will be soaked into the bandages."

She was also forbidden from wearing any type of upper body clothing for at least a week until the toxins are flushed out completely from her body. Tsunade looked at Tenten and said "May I know why you are wearing a flak jacket when you were specifically forbidden from wearing any upper body clothing for a week Jonin Tenten?" Tenten looked at her leader a little bashful and said "two reasons Hokage-sama; one: I feel naked without at least a few weapons on my person sealed or otherwise especially since we are in a foreign land and second: I am a Konoha ninja and my flak jacket and Hitai-ate are a matter of pride for me which identify me as a Konoha shinobi, besides no need to worry My medic Mayuki has given me approval to wear this Flak jacket so long as I burn it afterwards." Tsunade simply nodded her head and said "very well Tenten." She then gestured to Hideyo to continue as they travelled to his office.

The Kumo Medic nodded his head and said "Next is Jonin Hinata Hyuuga: she has been looked after by my apprentice Doctor Musashi. She has suffered some deep wounds on her legs and arms but nothing serious although she has been prescribed some dark tinted glasses to keep her eyes shielded from the light, due to overusing her Byakugan she has developed temporary **Photophobia**, as well as severe **Carpel Tunnel Syndrome** due to overusing her gentle fist. It seems that Musashi has bandaged her hands after soaking them with a potion that will help reduce her inflamed and repair the damaged tissues in her hand once it soaks in."

Next we come to Jonin Shikamaru: his report states that he is pretty much okay except for a few scrapes and bruises, the report does however state that his body has suffered severe chakra drain which has caused damage to his chakra coils, although the damage is not great it's still substantial and although we have managed to heal most of the issue, his body still needs to repair the rest of the damage Naturally without the help of medicines or drugs of any kind and he is not to overexert himself for at least a month." Tenten laughed at this and said "that comes naturally to Shikamaru, not doing anything but relaxing" Shikamaru simply was silent for a minute then said: "hey doc, I can still exercise right?" "It's just that I'm trying to increase my endurance and stamina." Shikamaru looked at the Doctor straight in the eye. The doctor looked at him for a moment as he registered and then understood the meaning behind the question/ He then smiled and said: "that should not be problem but not more than 3 times a week, or else it could impede your recovery" Tenten smirked and said "don't worry Shikamaru I'm sure Temari can go without sex for a while, but the question is can you?" Shikamaru simply sighed and said "meddling bitch."

Tsunade stopped for a moment and asked Shikamaru "I know Naruto is recovering at Mount Myōboku, but where are my other Jonin: Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, and Chouji Akimichi?" Shikamaru shrugged and said "I have no idea, we left them with a code and a trail to follow, and I'm sure they will get here sooner or later, after all Akamaru is with them so they should be able to get here soon" Tsunade nodded and said "okay, fine" She then turned towards Hinata and said "Hinata tell Gamakichi to see if he can use his abilities to find my missing Jonin and have Gamatatsu help the search party look for survivors." Hinata nodded her head and said "Hai Tsunade-sama." She then left to relay the orders of her leader to the two young Toad brothers.

Hideyo and the group of Konoha shinobi had finally reached his office where he offered Tsunade a seat, one which she graciously accepted. Hideyo picked up the files that contained the medical reports of The Konoha Jonin and handed it to the Hokage. She read all the reports in detail before nodding her head in detail and said "my genin, doctor, what of my Genin?" Hideyo lit his pipe and nodded his head and picked up a few more files from his desk and took a big puff of his pipe before responding and said "most of your Genin are fine doctor."

Ah, here is the first one; Hanabi Hyuuga: she seems to have suffered similar injuries to her sister, she has also over used her Byakugan and Gentle Fist Technique and is being treated for the same, it seems she also had a fractured left hand which was a bit tricky to fix because of the way it broke it also seems the wound got infected on the way here so we have her given her some antibiotics to help fight the infection. She seems to be quite a feisty little girl. Hideyo said as he handed Tsunade her file.

"Next we have Udon: quite an interesting fellow seems to be down to earth and very analytical, not to mention very curious. He has suffered a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises but nothing severe along with the usual chakra drain and stress on his chakra network experienced in battle, the broken leg was a clean break so it was easy to fix."

"Although his blood report is quite interesting, it says his blood has a little bit of excess iron in it, so I would recommend that he drink some herbal green tea for a few weeks to reduce the iron build up in his blood. However other than that he is fine and will recover quite nicely. Hideyo said with a grin on his face as he handed over Udon's file over to Tsunade as well."

Hmm... Let's see next is; Kenpachi Zaraki: this kid is really something opening two chakra gates and fighting for such a length of time is really impressive, although he seems to be quite protective of his friends seeing as he scared the shit out of one of my interns when he almost tripped while carrying his friend." As for his medical report: his muscles have suffered severe nerve and tissue damage it also seems that he has suffered numerous deep wounds that his body had only barely managed to start healing. It seems the battle has also affected the part of his brain that controls emotion; he seems to be showing signs of psychological damage as well. The Psychologist who examined him said that his brain is now acting on a primal instinct and it seems his brain is not yet able to understand that he is off the battlefield."

Most of the damage he had suffered was due to him summoning and fighting alongside his powerful summon. Kenshin Morino his friend and apprentice medical Nin was a great help in the surgery, he was able to provide the doctors with specific information regarding Kenpachi's physical condition, he informed the doctors that Kenpachi was allergic to certain antibiotics. He was also the one who suggested that the medics simply heal his wounds and then let his body do the rest. It also states that he also informed them of Kenpachi's mental condition and was able to help the doctors a great deal. Kenshin Morino is now resting in a hospital bed after being treated for the after effects of the solider pill.

At the moment Kenpachi is under a very powerful Genjutsu along with some heavy duty paralyzing seals to keep his body from moving so that he doesn't lose control of himself. In short I would say that his mental condition worries more than his physical condition." Hideyo said as he handed Kenpachi's file over to Tsunade.

Who accepted and read it in detail Tsunade spoke after a long time and said "Sarutobi sensei always said that war created more problems than it solved, he used to always say that war robbed children of their innocence." Hideyo once again puffed on his pipe and said "the Sandaime Hokage was not called: **The Professor** for no reason Tsunade-san, he was a great man indeed. I saw him on the battlefield only once and even though at that time we were enemies I had the greatest respect for him both has a ninja and as a man... but anyway, moving on, now where was I."

Hideyo picked up one more file off his desk and opened it and said "next on the list of wounded is; Konohamaru Sarutobi: much like Kenpachi Zaraki he has also suffered significant muscle and tissue damage due to opening 2 chakra gates, it seems he also had a few broken bones as well. Much like Kenpachi Zaraki he is also suffering from extreme battle fatigue and mental stress."

"After that we have Tatsuki Arigawa and Chiruku Akimichi, both genin were severely injured in battle, and have just come out of surgery. Tatsuki has suffered a stabbing wound to her chest that proved a bit difficult to close. She also seemed to have suffered lots of blood loss, thankfully her blood group is not that rare so were able to do a blood transfusion and help her body recover from blood loss and thus prevent her body from going into shock."

"Her team-mate Moegi was very helpful she was able to inform the doctors of what medicines and treatments she had given Tatsuki. However although she is out of surgery she is still comatose and has not yet awoken, but at least her condition is stable and her chances of recovery are looking good. But it will take her a couple of weeks before her body can once again produce the blood she has lost."

Last but not least we have Chiruku Akimichi: I don't even know where to begin; he has multiple fractured bones and heavy internal bleeding on top of which he lost a lot of blood and had even gone into shock on the way here. This kid is basically beat up real bad Tsunade-sama, this kid has a very rare blood type and as a results it was hard to get enough blood to heal him and in the end one of my interns came to the rescue who incidentally happened to have the same blood type as him. This kid has two shattered kneecaps and a broken elbow, and it's going to take months of recovery for him to even walk normally and Kami only knows if this kid is going to ever be back to 100%, but with all that said and done, this kid is one lucky bastard." Tsunade looked intrigued and said "how so."

The Kumo Nin simply smiled and said "this kid has **Dextrocardia, **I'm sure you have heard of it before, Tsunade-dono" Tsunade was shocked and said yes, of course i have heard of it, for the sake of shinobi she explained further and said it is a medical condition which refers to the heart being a mirror image situated on the right side. For all visceral organs to be mirrored." In layman's terms it's called Mirror Image Heart Syndrome." "It is believed to occur in approximately 1 in 12,000 people."

The Kumo Nin nodded his head and said "yes, this kid was fighting an S- class Nin with similar powers to Hidan of Akatsuki and even managed to stall him and call for Bee-dono help, all the while protecting The Daimyo. I got to say though the kid is either extremely brave or extremely stupid to face off an overwhelming force while trying to call for help, that attribute alone makes him Chunin material if you ask me but then again the exams have all but gone to hell so who knows what's going to happen next." Hideyo said passing the last two files to Tsunade for her to read.

Tsunade read the last two files in detail memorising every detail. She then stood from her chair, causing him to also stand she then walked over to Hideyo and bowed low and said "as a leader of a nation I thank you profoundly for saving the lives of my ninja" Hideyo was shocked but returned the bow and said "My pleasure, Tsunade-dono, but I was only doing my job." Tsunade then stood straight and said as a leader of a Nation I have thanked you for saving the lives of my shinobi, as a medic I would like to compliment you on your superb medical skills; I would welcome you into my surgery room any day of the week doctor." Hideyo blinked in surprise as he heard the words come out of Tsunade's mouth and smiled and said "it is quite satisfying to hear such praise coming from one of the most esteemed doctors in the shinobi world and I thank you for your praise."

Hideyo then turned serious and said Tsunade—dono I would like to ask you a favour if you will see fit to grant it." Tsunade nodded her head and said "if it is within my power to grant it I shall." Hideyo nodded and said "I know you wish to visit your shinobi to confirm their condition but I request that after you have done that if you have the strength and the time i would appreciate your assistance in helping me deal with my injured patients." Tsunade thought calmly for a minute and then said "very well I accept your request on the condition that you treat me like every other doctor and medic under your command. The Kumo Nin nodded his head and told her to meet him in the surgery room after she had visited her shinobi.

Tsunade walked out of the office and walked towards Udon and Hanabi's room which was the closest when she got there she saw both genin up and awake and arguing about something. They suddenly stopped bickering when Hanabi saw Tsunade arrive in their room and pick up and read Hanabi and Udon's medical sheet that was lying at the foot of their beds.

Tsunade then turned to the two of her genin and said "I have heard how you both helped in this battle and as such i congratulate you on doing a job well done although you were injured you fought for you village with your life on the line and as your leader I can ask for nothing more." Tsunade said as she looked at the two genin with pride.

The two genin smiled at the praise and Udon turned towards Hanabi and said "you see Hanabi-chan even the Hokage acknowledges me, and said I did a good job, and I even broke my leg to save you from being skewered like a shish kebab, so wont you go on a date with me now Hanabi-chan?" Hanabi looked at Udon with an angry expression and said "oh please, you didn't do anything that anyone else would not do and besides, all you did was draw a bunch of animals; I did all the hard work sharpening the weapons and using my jyuuken to save your scrawny little ass." With that said the two genin again fell into an argument over who did better in battle, the presence of the Hokage completely forgotten."

Tsunade simply chuckled softly as she saw the two genin argue and walked out of the room silently with her shinobi quietly forming up around her. She turned toward Hinata who had Just arrived and said "it seems Hanabi-chan is emulating her master a bit too much don't you think Hinata?" Hinata smiled and said "it seems so Hokage-sama but I daresay she is a young and impressionable girl who holds her sensei in high regard, and she also seems to have a slight crush on Kiba-kun." Tsunade smiled and said "so it would seem, it is but natural for a student to emulate her master."

She then walked over to Tatsuki and Kenpachi's room. Both Genin were unconscious with Tatsuki and Kenpachi hooked up to a life support system that was measuring their heartbeats. Tatsuki was in a semi-comatose state and Kenpachi was under a very high level Genjutsu and his limbs were bound by an eight pentagram seal to restrict his movements and even then Kenpachi was able to move slightly, which was a testament to his strength. She again thanked her ninja silently and after checking their medical reports came out of their room and walked over To Chiruku and Konohamaru's room where she saw that Chiruku was bandaged from head to toe and had a morphine drip going into his arm.

As he turned and twisted in bed Tsunade could hear his cries of pain in his sleep, despite the morphine drip numbing the pain. As she walked up to him she could see him crying and calling out for his mother in his sleep like a young child. She came up to him and after tucking him in she bent down and kissed him softly on his forehead before whispering softly in his ear "sleep well my young ninja and get well soon for the world awaits to see your smiling face shining brightly." The young genin seemed to calm down after that and fell deeper into sleep but not before grabbing Tsunade's hand and hugging it tightly and said _"I love you mommy."_ Tsunade was moved to tears and could hold back no more as she realised that the young ninja thought he was talking to his mother. "I love you too my young ninja sleep soundly so you can wake up big and strong to face this cruel world." Chiruku fell into a deep sleep after that and spoke no more as he started snoring.

Tsunade wiped her tears and looked across the room to see Hinata tending to Konohamaru, who was mumbling in his sleep with a smile on his face saying _"you're looking very pretty in that blue dress today Ayame-chan it brings out the colour of your eyes, what are doing on your lunch break today, why don't we go out on a date just you and me."_ Tsunade who had just come up to the side of his bed started chuckling and laughing uncontrollably. While Hinata giggled as she heard Konohamaru sleep talking. Tenten looked on with a hopeless expression. While Shikamaru smirked and said "trying to pick up girls even in his sleep, the kid is just like a second Naruto." Suddenly Konohamaru turned over in his sleep and had a serious expression on his face and said "_Koenma, we got to protect the boss lady and the old lady Hokage until the boss man arrives, the boss man trusted me with protecting them until he arrives we can't let him down, so we are going to fight till the last breath if we go back on our word the boss man will never respect us again, we have to make grandpa and uncle Asuma proud."_ He stopped talking and fell asleep again as his breathing began regular again he started snoring loudly. Tsunade was smiling sadly now as her expert medical eyes saw the damage that the boy had done to his body in trying to fulfil his promise to his master. She kissed him on the forehead and said softly in his ear "you have fulfilled your mission young Sarutobi, your ancestors look down from Kami's realm with pride as they see the valour you displayed on the battlefield today."

She then walked into the last room where Moegi, Kenshin, and Hirako were resting. While Hirako was asleep having tired himself out from both the battle and helping his cousin keep control of his insects during the surgery. Kenshin was watching an old comedy film on TV, while Moegi was reading a romance novel that she had bought recently. When they saw the Hokage enter the room they stopped what they were doing and were scrambling to bow down, while Kenshin was about to wake Hirako. But Tsunade shook her head and said "no need for formalities my young genin, the head medic has told me how much help you gave him in trying to heal your comrades and so I am here to thank you personally for playing such a big role in saving your comrades, and now it's time for you to rest." the young genin looked at each other and said "Hai Hokage-sama." Tsunade smiled and left the room to get some fresh air.

When she came outside she saw that the two toads had left to look for survivors. Kumasari was patrolling outside on the look for friend or foe. On seeing the hokage Kumasari walked up to her and said **"How is my son Tsunade-matriarch?"** Tsunade bowed her head slightly and said "he is healing well Kumasari-san, and should be back to normal soon." Kumasari interrupted Tsunade and said **"I asked about his heart Tsunade-Matriarch, not his body, he is my son I know his body will heal but what of his heart?"** Tsunade looked up towards the sky and said "it will be a long and difficult road for him but if he doesn't give up his heart will also heal." Kumasari was silent for a moment and said **"I see. I wish to speak with you in private about my son once this is all over Tsunade matriarch."** Tsunade simply nodded her head and the two leaders stood there in silence for a few seconds longer, until Tsunade turned towards the hospital to go back inside when she heard Kumasari start growling softly. "What is it Kumasari san?" Kumasari growled in reply and said **"I can smell many scents coming here at a very fast pace, whether they are friend or foe however I cannot tell."** The Konoha ninja got into positions surrounding the Hokage from all sides, so as to protect her from every direction. After a few minutes the large group came in to view and upon seeing who it was the Konoha ninja let down their guard.

In front of the leaf shinobi stood the forces of the Kazekage and his shinobi with the three Sunagakure Genin being lifted upon big stretchers made of sand. Along with him were the other Suna shinobi few of whom were injured and were also being lifted upon huge stretchers made of sand. With them stood Killer Bee and the three missing Konoha Jonin along with a full squad of Kumo Medical Nin who were being flanked by Omoi, Darui and C. Bringing up the rear were the two Toad brothers Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

Akamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji came in front of the Hokage and bent down on one knee and Lee spoke for everyone and said "as per your orders we engaged and defeated the enemy in battle and Mortal Combat. What are our further orders Hokage-sama?" Tsunade simply smiled and said "I hereby place you three along with Kumasari, Koenma and the two Toad brothers Gamakichi and Gamatatsu temporarily under the command of the Kazekage; you are to help him and his men who are still able to stand and fight defend this hospital until reinforcements arrive." The three ninja stood up and said "hai Hokage-sama."

She then handed Chouji a scroll and said "this scroll contains the status of your fellow comrades, I am afraid we can't relax just yet my shinobi, but know this: I am proud of your accomplishments today. Omoi then turned towards the Kazekage and said "The Raikage has ordered the 4 of us to place ourselves under your command." He told the Kazekage after pointing to Bee, Darui, C and himself. "You have done all you can for your injured shinobi now please leave the rest to Kumo's superb medical team." The Kazekage smiled faintly and nodded his head and directed his floating stretcher of sand towards the medical Nin and depositing his injured shinobi in their capable hands.

Once the injured shinobi were escorted inside, the Kazekage took charge of the ragtag team of shinobi and arranged them in a military formation of defense and offense. Although everyone was now reunited, and the battle was over their job was still not over for they still had to heal the wounded and defend them until reinforcements arrived.

* * *

A/N: well there you go another chapter finished. Just to inform you guys the next chapter will take a short time skip of a few days to a week.

Photo-phobia: Sensitivity to light.

Matriarch- A woman who is the head of a family or tribe.


	38. Chapter 38: 3 Days Later

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters**

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

_**3 Days Later**_

3 Days later

It had been 3 days since the aftermath of the Chunin exams. All of the injured had been transported to the hospital where Tsunade in order to fulfil her promise to Hideyo had disguised herself and helped the Kumo medical nin heal the wounded forces.

After reading through Chiruku's file she realised that his wounds were very much similar to the wounds Rock Lee had suffered all those many years ago, and while Hideyo and his team of medics had done a good job on patching him up, Tsunade found that they were not able to fully repair the damage, but she was, so she once again prepped the surgery room and with doctor Hideyo and Moegi and Kenshin assisting her she was able to fully repair Chouji's fractured kneecaps and elbow, she was also able to speed up his recovery time by 30%. So although he was still on crutches and had to undergo physical therapy to learn to walk again he pain was not as much as before.

Once The Raikage was able to get things under control and his Anbu had taken over the job of protecting the hospital. Tsunade relieved the summoned animals from duty as well and asked them to back to their own realm, and although they were reluctant to do so at first, after being given a direct order by the Hokage they were not able to refuse and returned to their own realms, because although they were not directly under her command, the shinobi who held their contracts were under her command and as such in their absence she was their de-facto leader.

During this time Hirako, Kenshin and Moegi who had recovered enough that they were able to move about vacated their beds and took turns Guarding the Hokage when their Jonin sensei were resting. At the end of the 2nd day Konohamaru had been awoken from his drug induced sleep and although he couldn't move about much he was cleared by the doctors who said he was well enough to eat solid foods. On the morning of the 3rd day he had been moved to Hanabi and Udon's room so as to take up less room in the already crowded hospital.

Udon was overjoyed to have his best friend in the room with him and soon cracking jokes and playing cards, however despite their laughter and smiles, they were always on alert, at the slightest indication of attack kunai and shuriken would suddenly appear in their hands like magic. Even when laughing and smiling if one looked closely while their laughter and smiles were warm, their eyes still remained cold and restless always scanning the horizon for any impending attack. The genin did not regret their actions neither were they suffering from the trauma that affected a ninja on his first kill. No, they had killed before, but this was different this was war, this was totally different.

In Konoha

3 Days later

Kakashi had finally gotten things under control somewhat, the Village was still under Martial law while the prisoners were all being held and interrogated. He had decided at the Onset to divide the responsibility and leadership to help make things easier, starting with the Anbu. He had put Ibiki in charge. Ibiki then assigned Anko and Yamato as his assistants to help him with his responsibilities after a nod from Kakashi. He then left the leadership and running of the hospital to Shizune who had then further divided her responsibilities among Sakura and Ino. Since the two main functions of prisoner security and taking care of the wounded were being taken care of he could concentrate on keeping the Village safe.

As soon as he had things under control he had sent a messenger hawk with a secret encoded letter to the Hokage. In order to ensure there were no further attacks from the Grass village. He had sent three squads of Anbu ninja to the Grass ninja to search for clues and if possible to prevent against further attacks. He had also appointed Gai and Kurenai as his council members and had gotten them each a table in the office next to him and for now they were helping him keep control of the Village.

Kakashi was trying to figure out how to prevent attacks to the village and how to set up a type of alarm system. When he hit upon an idea, the idea was so farfetched that he chuckled softly as he thought about the plan forming in his head, infact it was so farfetched it seemed like something only Naruto would do. But then again that wasn't necessarily a bad thing; Naruto had proved to him time and time again that doing something unpredictable and unexpected could be just the thing that saved your ass in a battle.

After getting up from his seat he walked over to the next office with his Anbu in tow, where he spoke with Gai and Kurenai for a few minutes about his plan. He then spoke to the hidden Anbu agents in the room and said "Phoenix, Fox; what do you think?"

The plan seems sound Hokage-sama, but I have a suggestion on how to make it better" Fox said. Kakashi nodded his head and said "I'm listening." Kakashi sat down on Kutenai's desk and listened as Fox outlined his plan in detail." When he was finished Kakashi thought it over for about 5 seconds and then said "that's a good idea, Fox you and Phoenix get to it, I want you guys to check the shinobi Database and locate all the shinobi who have that particular skill." He then pointed to Gai and said this man here also is able to use the skill in question also my former student Sakura Haruno is also able to perform the technique, once you have gathered all of the shinobi have them gather at Training ground 7 and me in and Gai will meet you there in an hour." The two Anbu agents nodded their heads and disappeared in between the blinks of an eye.

At the Konoha Hospital

Sakura and Ino were taking a break and having lunch in the Hospital canteen and were picking at their food as they recollected the previous day's events and how they had come to possess those skills that helped them in their battle: The two best friends, who were Shinobi medics by profession, entered the battlefield to do battle and help their comrades in battle.

Flashback

Though the two kunoichi were highly skilled in the arts of killing especially after training with Kakashi for 1 year to learn and control their relative Nature Release techniques, the two Kunoichi excelled in their training with Kakashi and Kurenai, at the end of the training session were each able to wield and control 3 elements each which was a feat in itself seeing as most shinobi could only master 2 elements. Interesting enough the two best friends also shared the same chakra affinities for; Water, Earth and lightning natured Jutsu. The two Kunoichi had not only added a substantial amount of elemental ninjutsu from Kakashi sensei they had also added genjutsu to their arsenal which they learned From Kurenai sensei.

During this time Sakura who would not be left behind also perfected a new Taijutsu style while training with her now Fiancée Rock Lee, Sakura had also over the three years after the Akatsuki invasion had also added a new weapon to her arsenal. It was a weapon not native to her land in fact they had been given to her by an elderly gentleman for whom she had once done a mission by retrieving his Granddaughter from kidnappers, the old man was so thankful that he presented her with a pair of daggers that he had gotten as a gift very long ago as a young man. The handle had an ivory finish, but the blades themselves were odd in the sense that they highly curved with angled and smooth spines.

The man had called them: Kukri Knives, and although Sakura was a bit confused on how to use them in battle after a few sessions with Tenten she had quickly learned that the kukri was effective as both a chopping and a slashing weapon. In combat, it could be used in two different styles: stabbing with the point, or slashing or chopping with the edge. Because the blade bent towards the opponent, the user would not need to angle their wrist, which made the kukri more comfortable as a stabbing weapon than other straight-bladed knives. Its heavy blade would enable Sakura to inflict deep wounds and to cut through muscle and bone, which was perfect for her fighting style since Sakura used her strength to her advantage. Using these very same skills Sakura with the help of Ino and her Urumi Curling blade which Ino wielded with great skill. Sakura admitted even to herself, although they were friends they were still rivals, the two Kunoichi along with Izumi and Shima had managed to make short work of the enemy Grass village ninja that had attacked the hospital, they had managed to kill at least 100 enemy shinobi amongst the 4 Kunoichi, before The Anbu had taken over.

End Flashback

The two kunoichi were interrupted by a shinobi wearing an Anbu uniform and a fox mask that suddenly appeared in the seat next to them and narrowly missed being hit by a volley of shuriken from the two kunoichi who were sitting at the table. Fox was shocked for a second at their quick reaction to his presence, but then again these two kunoichi were medical Nin and trained to notice every little detail. Sakura turned towards the Anbu agent and saw who she had almost hit, "Damn it Fox what is it with you bloody Anbu do you always have to be so stealthy?" Ino backed her friend and said "yeah maybe we should arrange a seminar with Naruto and Lee teaching people how to be un-stealthy" the blonde said. The two kunoichi then looked at each other and then collapsed into a fit of giggles as they tried to imagine that very scene, meanwhile Fox shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was an Anbu agent and was not used to be being the butt of anybody's joke, but then again these two kunoichi were not just anybody, so he sucked it up and said "this is not the time to be laughing ladies what with the state of affairs being the way they are in the village."

The two Kunoichi suddenly stopped laughing and Sakura became very serious and said "we are very well aware of the situation in the village. Fox, infact we know more than anybody the toll this battle has taken on the village, would you like to see the number of dismembered and heavily injured Konoha Shinobi we have in the hospital and that isn't even counting the number of other severely injured shinobi who might never be able to live the life of a shinobi anymore. Now either state your business or get the Fuck out of here." Sakura said pointing to the door looking very angry but sad at the same time. At that moment Fox finally understood why they were acting like that it was just their way of coping with the events that had taken place.

Ino consoled her best friend and said "hey it's ok Billboard brow he just got scared of your big forehead that's all." Ino told her friend consolingly. Sakura laughed despite herself and said "yeah, or maybe he just got scared of your face Ino pig." Ino laughed and said "maybe, you never know but Chouji-kun has no complaints about my face or any other parts of my body for that matter." Ino said with a smirk. Sakura smiled and said "yeah well they say love is blind." Fox suddenly felt uncomfortable and cleared his throat and said "excuse me ladies, but Hokage-Sama has called for you two at once!" The two Kunoichi then stood up and said together "why didn't you just say that in the first place, please lead the way." The two Kunoichi again fell into a fit of giggles along the way. Ino saw a passing nurse and asked her to tell Shizune Senpai that they had been summoned by the Hokage.

At the Hokage's Tower

Kakashi stood on the terrace with His two Anbu body guards and he looked at the shinobi gathered before him stood 6 shinobi most of them Kakashi noted were from the Anbu, along with the shinobi stood the leaders of The Aburame, Hyuuga and Inuzuka Clan.

Hatake Kakashi looked at the people in front of him and said to Fox in an undertone "are these all the shinobi who meet the criteria I specified. Fox simply nodded his head and said "hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi sighed and was about to speak when Sakura said "what's up Kakashi sensei why have you called us all here on the terrace no doubt, I assume this has something to do with Village security?" Kakashi gave his patent one eyed smile and said as sharp as ever Sakura-chan yes, your correct I have summoned all of you here because the 10 Shinobi gathered here are all able to use a specific technique that is important in my plan to protect the village." Kakashi continued after catching a breath and said "The reason I have summoned you all here is because the shinobi gathered here are all able to use: **The Kuchiyose No jutsu** technique."

The gathered Shinobi were stunned, but they knew that Kakashi had a reason, so they all stood and listened to him Kakashi continued where he had left off and said " there are three possible ways we can be attacked and that is: Land, Air and Water. No doubt some of the other villages will have heard of our recent difficulties, on top of that the Hokage and The Fire Daimyo along with many of our Jonin are in Kumo, I'm sure you all understand the situation we as a village are in. "

Tsume then spoke up for the first time and said "so in short we are up shit creek without a paddle correct?" Kakashi looked at her and nodded "yes, correct Tsume-san." Kakashi once again looked at the shinobi gathered before him and said "My plan is simple there are places we cannot protect in case of an attack, so instead of being there ourselves we will use our summons to help in that regards, for example we can have eyes in the sky and in the water which are places that we as shinobi cannot stay in for long periods of time." Shikaku spoke up this time and said "we get it Kakashi and we all agree to your plan so let's get on with it everybody here can see what Kakashi is saying right?" everyone nodded their heads. Kakashi sighed and said ok, here is the plan: Gai i want you to summon you Ninkame and have them submerge in the large lake on the Northern border and be on the lookout for any attacks from the Northern side. Fox I want you to summon your sharks and have them patrol the southern side of the lake.

Aoba I want you to summon your crows and have them be on the lookout for anybody coming from the sky.

He then looked at Ino and said "I understand you only recently got a summoning contract 6 months ago I am very interested to hear how you got it and from whom?"

Ino nodded her head and said "your correct Kakashi sensei, while at the Anbu Uncle Ibiki made me train with an Anbu agent codenamed Eagle in order to keep my skills sharp, I have got to say that the guy really put me through the wringer everyday when we trained, and he used to frequently use his contract with the Washi **Clan (Eagle Clan)** to help me train and then just when I thought I had enough training with him. Eagle surprised me by offering me to sign a contract with the Washi clan, and I accepted."  
"I later realised that this was Uncle Ibiki's plan from the outright, because Eagle would be retiring from active Shinobi in 6 months and he wanted to pass on his most prized possession to a worthy student before retiring. After that he spent three months training me with my eagle summons until he was satisfied, only once he was satisfied did he give me permission to summon the Eagle clan in battle."

Kakashi was impressed and said "Ino, Eagle is a man famous throughout Anbu he has trained many of the famous shinobi who later became Jonin, Infact he was my Teacher when I first entered Anbu Black Ops. So if he has chosen you as his successor in regards to his summoning contract then I have to say I have high Value for his opinion. Ino I am well aware of your capabilities as a medic and a shinobi so I want you and Sakura to be by my side helping me gather data from the summons reconnaissance teams."

He then looked at Iruka and Anko and said "I want you two to summon a few of your snakes and place them in strategic places around the border, because of your snakes being versatile I'm counting on you guys to act as backup for the other Shinobi, Is that clear?"Iruka and Anko nodded.

He then looked at a shinobi who wore a Lion mask and said "Shishi, I leave the mountains to you and your pride of lion summons to patrol as you see fit, is that clear?" The lion masked Anbu nodded his head. With that done he turned towards the clan leaders and said "Tsume-san I want you to choose 25 of your best shinobi to Guard the Jungles bordering the Fire Nation. I want your Clansmen and their partners disguised as wolves which are native to those jungles not to mention the Inuzuka Clan knows the lay of the lad better than any shinobi here."

Tsume smiled and said "ha-ha, damn Kakashi got to say your plan sounds better by the minute, sure I'll get right on it, I'll be back in hour". With that said she left the terrace and disappeared as she did so She looked at Kuromaru and said "gather the forces and sound the alarm tell them to gather in the courtyard the dog simply nodded and taking a long breath then let out a long and piercing howl, the meaning which could only be understood by the members of the Inuzuka clan.

Kakashi then looked at Hiashi and said "Hiashi-san I would like your clansmen to help Shishi in guarding the mountainous regions of the fire nation, with your Byakugan you will be able to see past corners and have a bird's eye view of any enemies coming from the mountains. Hiashi nodded his head and said "I shall get right on It Hokage-sama" and with that said the Hyuuga clan leader also left the terrace. Kakashi then looked at Shibi Aburame and said "Shibi-san, I expect you already know what I expect of your clan members but I will say it even though. I wish for you and your clansmen to use your insects to burrow underground to gather any and all Information or enemies coming." Shibi simply nodded and dispersed into a colony of insects and scattered into the wind.

Kakashi finally looked at the Ino-Shika-Chou Clan leaders and said "My friends I leave the most important responsibility to you, I want you and your clansmen to fan out through the village and protect us from within while the rest of us focus our attention to other matters and other places. Shikaku nodded and said "Don't worry Kakashi we will not let you down" Kakashi smiled and looked relieved said "thank you my friends perhaps when this is all over we can meet at a more informal setting and speak of good times." The trio simply smiled and disappeared into the wind.

Kakashi sighed and then bit his thumb until he drew blood then went through some hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground and said **"Ninpou: Kuchiyose No Jutsu" ("Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu"). **A poof of smoke appeared and when the smoke disappeared Kakashi's 7 ninken appeared. Kakashi looked at them and said: "Plan Omega is now in effect get in position and signal me once you're in position." The Ninken Nodded and disappeared in 7 different directions.

Once they were gone Kakashi sighed and slumped his shoulders he then looked at Ino and Sakura and said Girls, you two are very gifted shinobi and I'm sure have many responsibilities and patients at attend to at the hospital but I am afraid I must take you away from your patients. But this is how I want you to help. Sakura I want you to use your summoning of slugs to divide them and attach themselves to each and every shinobi that will be leaving the village to secure the borders of the Fire Country so that I will be able to be in contact with them at all times and we can get real time information from them after they attach themselves I want you to disguise them as something else so as to avoid suspicion.

Ino I want you to summon a **Convocation** (**a group of eagles)** of your eagle summons and have them patrol throughout the fire country and its borders but ensure you're not eagles don't patrol in the same skies as Alba's crow summons. I want your Eagles flying at High attitudes so as to escape detection from enemy ninja." Ino and Sakura nodded their heads and made the preparations for their respective summons while Kakashi watched.

Back In Kumo

Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha Shinobi minus the Genin, who were still being treated in the hospital, were discussing the events that had recently taken place when a hawk suddenly landed at a windowsill and started pecking its beak against the glass window. Tsunade looked at the hawk and was surprised as she knew the hawk to be Takamine Konoha's fastest hawk. It was only used in extreme emergencies when delivering messages meant the question of life and death. This made his presence very alarming. Tsunade opened the windowsill and allowed the hawk to land on a nearby table where she gave it some food and water while she read the letter it carried. The more she read the darker her expression got and even the Jonin were getting worried.

Finally Tsunade finished reading the letter and looked up at her ninja and put a finger on her lips. She then closed the open door and window and then pointed at Tenten and then made a circular motion across the room and then closed her hand and nodded her head. Tenten understood exactly what the Hokage meant. She then removed a sheaf of seemingly blanks papers and attached them to the walls and door and roof of the room. She then cut her finger and traced the kanji for silence on each and every paper and when she was done she made the hand sign for the Ram. Suddenly the papers started glowing and covered the room in a bluish green glow for about 30 seconds and then the light disappeared.

The Hokage then went through a series of hand signs and said **"House of Silence!"** She then made another set of hand signs and said **"House of Shadows!" **she waited for 30 seconds and then finally she spoke. The reason I put up a three layered silencing barrier in this room is because I have just received some very bad news but before I share the news with you, I think it will be better if we bring Naruto back here."

She turned to Shikamaru and said "please give me the scroll Shikamaru. Shikamaru was intrigued at what news the Hokage had received that prompted her to take these steps. But he simply complied and gave her the scroll. Tsunade looked at the scroll and then cut her finger to draw blood and then drew the kanji for release on the scroll. When the scroll opened it revealed another scroll within that contained a very complex looking seal.

Tsunade studied the seal and said smiled and said "heh, the kid has a real knack for Fuuinjutsu, to think he would be able to design such a complex seal, his fuuinjutsu skills have even surpassed his father and his master. It seems he has inherited his mother's skill for Fuuinjutsu." She then studied it for a few more minutes and then laid it down flat on the ground and then said "Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino I want each of you to stand at one corner of this seal." The Jonin complied without question and once they had taken their positions. Tsunade looked at Shikamaru and said "Shikamaru I want you to use your **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) **to attach your shadow to all four of us but allow me to control everyone's movement it is imperative that I maintain control of everyone movements precisely." Shikamaru simply nodded his head and said in his usual bored voice "Hai, Godaime-sama"

Once the preparation were complete Tsunade went through the required hand signs with her three Jonin following suit while the others watched in interest. Once the required hand signs were made the 4 Jonin simultaneously slammed their hands on the scroll and said "Release!" a big poof of smoke appeared to fill the room for a few seconds and when the smoke cleared there sat Naruto bare chested sitting in the meditative pose with his eyes closed and while his eyes showed an orange hue and with a chakra cloak covering his body, the cloak slowly disappeared and Naruto opened his eyes which were not his usual blue but yellow with black Irises indicating he was in sage mode. Naruto looked at everyone and while his eyes rested on Hinata for a few seconds longer while Hinata looked into his eyes the both of them communicating silently with their eyes. He then looked upon his leader and with a smile playing on his lips said "you rang Hokage-sama?"

Despite the tension everybody started laughing at the innocuous statement made by Naruto. Tsunade stopped laughing after a while and looked at Naruto and said "when did you learn such an advanced Fuuinjutsu formula Naruto?" Naruto smiled a sad smile and said "I'm not the same little Genin Gaki who challenged one of the legendary Sanin to a fight outside a bar for insulting The Hokage name Baa-chan. I have had to grow up and face reality, but to answer your question I've been studying my mom's fuuinjutsu scrolls and found the formula in there." Tsunade nodded and then looked at all her Jonin and said "all right everyone takes a seat while I tell you what has happened so far."

Once everyone was seated Tsunade recounted the events that occurred after Naruto disappeared as well as also informing them of the contents of letter that she had received via messenger hawk. Once she was done Kiba was the first to speak and say "so what happens now." Tsunade sighed and said "honestly I have no idea what to do."

Naruto who had his arms around Hinata's waist as she sat in his lap and had been silent until now finally spoke and said "I had a feeling this would happen." Tsunade looked at him sharply and said "what do you mean?" Naruto took a deep breath and then told them about his conversation and fight with Kabuto. Tsunade looked at him and asked "where is the scroll now?" Naruto waved his hand said "it's with Gerotora right now; I can summon him here if you want." Naruto told his leader, when Tsunade nodded, Naruto cut his finger and went through the hand signs required and said **"Ninpou: Kuchiyose No Jutsu" ("Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu").** Gerotora appeared and with his arms folded and said "what's up Naruto, I guess you called me here for the scroll right?" Naruto nodded, well I checked it for everything I could think of and then everything I couldn't think of and I did that twice, and as far as I can see, the scroll is not booby trapped." The scroll toad said. Once he had given the scroll to Naruto, he gave it to Shikamaru and said "check it again." Shikamaru once again looked the scroll over for any latent traps while Shino's bugs checked the scroll for any other traps. Once Shikamaru pronounced the scroll as ok, Naruto created a single shadow clone and gave it the scroll to open, which it did but only after standing at the far end of the room away from anyone. The clone then broke through the seal and then still standing at the far end of the room and started reading the scroll aloud.

10 minutes later.

The clone had vanished and the scroll was in Tsunade's hands and she was fuming, which was always dangerous. "To think those two old Geezers Homura and Koharu would stoop so low as to commit treason and as for the Hyuuga elders, it seems they have forgotten what happened to The Uchiha clan when they plotted Treason against the Hokage. It seems there are also some elements In Suna that are partly responsible for the war in Kumo as well. I think it's best if I meet personally with the Raikage and Kazekage and discuss this issue only after that can we make a decision. Naruto, Shikamaru I want you to go the Raikage and Kazekage and tell them that The Hokage requests an immediate audience with them both. She then turned towards Chouji and Lee who had both been silent so far and said

"I want you two to go and tell Crow and Pigeon about what have happened so far and help them to keep a closer eye on The Daimyo. Hinata I want you to go with them and inform The Fire Daimyo of what has happened to Konoha, but DO NOT tell the Daimyo about the letter from Kabuto.

The rest of you got to the hospital and check on the Genin, Tenten your in charge I want you to check with Moegi and Kenshin as well as Hideyo the Head doctor and see who is ready to be discharged, I think everyone except Tatsuki and Kenpachi can be discharged, if Hideyo agrees then discharge everyone but Kenpachi, Tatsuki and Chiruku Its important that we get back home as soon as possible, but we have to ensure that our wounded shinobi are cared for properly. The shinobi nodded their heads in understanding and left the room to complete their respective assignments.

Few Hours Later

Tsunade was in a very frustrated and stressed out mood, she had just finished her meeting with her fellow village leaders as well as the Fire Daimyo, after informing him of the events that had taken place, The Daimyo had at first been shocked to learn of the events that occurred, and wanted to know the next step of action, and while that was frustrating trying to convince the old Politician to let her take care of things, what really got her frustrated was that every few seconds the Daimyo's eyes kept slipping from the Hokage's face to her breasts, and while Tsunade noticed it , she had to restrain herself to not slap the old fool lest she kill him which would only cause her to deal with more paperwork.

Finally after what seemed to be hours along with Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru she had finally finished her meeting, and had finally reached home, and saw that all of the Genin except Chiruku, Kenpachi and Tatsuki were present.

Tenten came up and told the Hokage; that Tatsuki would be discharged the next day since the doctors had mostly closed and healed the wound, but that in order for her to fully heal, the doctors had put her in a comatose state and that they would bring her out of it tomorrow morning after ensuring that her wounds don't re-open over night. Kenpachi was still in a drug and Genjutsu induced Coma to help calm him down, the doctors said that the side effects of opening two chakra gates as well as prolonged usage of mentally synching with his summons had caused his brain to go into a near primal state but that with the help of Genjutsu experts they were able to heal him but that he still had to be kept overnight to let the rest of his wounds heal.

Chiruku would also be released tomorrow, because it seemed that he although he had mostly recovered although he still had some trouble walking and although he was fine, he would still need some physical therapy to be back to 100%. It seemed he had suffered an Allergic reaction to some of the antibiotics given to him and they had given him something to flush the antibiotics out of his system, but it would take some time before the antibiotics were flushed out of his system.

Tsunade nodded her head at the information she received and also noted that Tenten had not mentioned the primary reason for getting them back here' which meant that she would have to tell them the reason.

As she looked at the assembled genin she saw that although they were at attention their faces showed curiosity and their eyes showed fatigue. She made her decision. She took a deep breath and said: "well done my young Genin, I am happy to see that you have all performed valiantly and for that you have the thanks of your Hokage." She smiled inwardly as she saw the young genin exchange grins and smiles of triumph, she continued and said "however, one thing I want you all to keep something very important in mind, while you are no doubt skilled Shinobi and while I do not doubt your abilities. ONE THING TO ALWAYS KEEP IN MIND IS: while skill counts for much on the battlefield, experience counts for a lot more. You have all seen what has happened on the battle field. "

"Many of you genin are still suffering from the wounds that you gained on the battlefield. Let those scars be a reminder of how gruesome war is and how merciless your enemies can be. I am afraid that I must burden you with more bad news my young Genin: in our absence from Konoha, our Homeland has been attacked by enemies foreign, and although we have won that battle as well, and Kakashi sensei has assumed temporary command of the village."

"Understand young Genin that I am under no obligation to share this information with you, but your senseis have assured me that it is the best course of action. Now I want you all to go and pack your things. But before you go amongst all this bad news I do have some good news. The Raikage and The Lightning Daimyo have expressed to me and The Kazekage their personal thanks for Konoha's and Suna's help in this war and have thus decided to reward each and every one of our shinobi by gifting them three complete sets of the Standard Shinobi Battle Gear that all shinobi carry. It goes without saying that they will be the best money can buy my young ones." Upon Hearing this statement all the genin cheered semi-loudly.

As genin the money they made from missions was not much and so they could not frequently afford to buy a complete set of the Standard Shinobi Battle Gear which was very expensive on a Genin's salary. To find out that they were getting not one, not two but three complete sets of weapons gear was very good news indeed. However their good mood was tempered by the memories of what had occurred a few days back as well as the realisation of possibly losing even more comrades due to the War in Konoha. Tsunade nodded her head and smiled as she saw the expressions on their young faces. At that moment she knew she had made the right decision by letting them fight in this war. "That is all for now, my young genin dismissed." The Genin stood at attention and then quietly one by one left the room leaving only the Jonin in the room alone with the Hokage. Tsunade then sat down and after sighing said "Naruto, I know your still suffering from the battle, but I'm afraid I can't wait, I want you to summon Fukusaku-sama I need to send a message to Konoha."

Naruto shrugged and said "ok, fine you're the boss he then went ahead and summoned one his toads. Fukusaku then appeared and said "what is it Naruto chan why did you call me here" Tsunade answered for him and said "my apologies lord Fukusaku, I asked Naruto to summon you here" oh why is that Tsunade-chan is everything well?" "No, I am afraid it isn't Konoha was attacked while we were gone, so could you please take this scroll and takes it to Kakashi Hatake the acting Hokage. You are the only one who will be able to do it. "Fukusaku looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded and said "very well Tsunade-chan give me the scroll." Tsunade gave him the scroll and said thank you lord Fukusaku as he turned to go he said if I get any response I will reverse summon Naruto since that will be easier for me. Tsunade nodded and said "very well". Fukusaku gave everyone a thumbs up and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. With Fukusaku gone Tsunade dismissed her Jonin as well and ordered everyone to get some rest. The Jonin went to their respective rooms and quickly fell asleep; Tenten and Hinata went to sleep with the genin kunoichi while Naruto and the other leaf Jonin shared their rooms with their Genin comrades.

A/N: well there you have it another chapter finished. Sorry for the long delay in my defense I can only plead laziness. Anyway read and review. Thanks.


	39. Chapter 39: The Journey Back To Konoha

I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters

All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.

* * *

The Journey Back to Konoha

* * *

Just outside Konoha's borders

Lord Fukusaku appeared on the hill top overlooking Konoha's gates, and he could see the gates, he then summoned Gamakichi on the hill top, when he appeared Fukusaku climbs onto his head and said "I need a lift Gamakichi I am still a bit tired from the battle so help me get to Konoha." Gamakichi simply shrugged and said "ok sure boss!" when they reached the gates they found them closed and were suddenly stopped by a group of Anbu with their swords drawn and said "stop who goes there. Speak now or be killed.

Fukusaku simply looked at them and laughed "buhahaha you little tadpoles think you can kill me oh my; that is funny, anyway listen I don't have time for jokes let me through." Gamakichi then said "hey don't you guys know who we are I'm Gamakichi and this is Lord Fukusaku one of the great sage toads, now move before I make you move" he said preparing to fight his way through. The Anbu suddenly went on guard, suddenly the Anbu commander yelled to her men and said "stand down you idiots and let them pass, these toads belong to Naruto and they can kick your skinny little assess from here to next week before you even know what happened to you." Suddenly the commander jumped to the ground and dropped to her knees and removed her mask and said" forgive them lord Fukusaku I am afraid we are a bit jumpy; the village just got attacked by enemy ninja.

Looking up at the commander Fukusaku said "ah Anko chan, good to see you not under the circumstances of course but nonetheless, now Anko chan can you please take us to Hatake Kakashi I have something to give him from Tsunade chan. So will you please take us to him?" Anko nodded and said "yes, sir at once, but before that I'm afraid I must verify your identity so please answer a few questions." Fukusaku nodded and gestured for her to continue Anko turned to Gamakichi and said "what example was used to teach Naruto the advantages of Using Senjutsu Chakra?"

Gamakichi smiled and said "damn, that was such a long time ago, the example used was of vanilla ice cream and chocolate sprinkles, I had told Naruto that senjutsu was good in the same way as chocolate sprinkles on Vanilla ice-cream. Anko nodded and the faced Fukusaku and said "next question: which medium was utilized when decoding the message Jiraiya-sama sent after his battle with Pein?" Fukusaku smiled a sad smile and said "ah, Jiraiya chan what a lovely boy he was, lots of potential but still he died a noble death, anyway to answer your question Anko chan, the medium used were his Icha-Icha books it was the third installment called Icha-Icha Tactics." Anko nodded her head and smiled apologetically and said "I'm sorry my lord but it had to be done, now please follow me I will take you to the Hokage." She then opened the gates and escorted them towards the hokage tower. When they reached there they found Kakashi having a nap on the couch, Anko informed Kurenai of their arrival and she went to wake Kakashi.

5 minutes later

Kakashi welcomed the sage into his office and exchanged some pleasantries before getting down to business. Kakashi said "I hope all is well sir, the last time you were in this office was when you were informing us of Jiraiya-sama's death." Fukusaku shook his head and said "no, nothing as grave as that. But Kumo was attacked as well by Sound and Earth. Anyway listen Tsunade chan sent me with this scroll to give to you," he then removed the scroll from his traveling cloak and gave it to Kakashi who read it, with a serious expression, finally he finished reading the scroll and said "I see so that's what happened anyway it's good to hear everyone is safe. thank you sir can you please pass on the message to her and give her this scroll" he said giving him a scroll Fukusaku nodded and said "alright ok, I will be going now, saying so he vanished while Kakashi got up to inform the council of the recent developments."

In Kumo

Hinata had just entered her room after delivering a scroll to the Fire Daimyo. and she was feeling very sweaty and tired so she decided to go for a shower, she then went to her backpack and took out some extra clothes when she heard someone enter her room suddenly, she threw a kunai at the source of the noise and heard a voice say "OW what the hell." She turned on the lights recognising the voice. "Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Naruto was taking out the kunai from his thigh and said "damn Hinata chan a few inches higher and i would have been in trouble," Hinata simply shook her head and put her hands on her hips and said "what are you doing here Naruto kun," instead of answering her he simply walked up to her and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, although she was thoroughly enjoying the kiss she pushed him away and said "not that I mind Naruo-kun but why are you kissing me aren't you supposed to be checking on the genin?" "Oh that?" "I asked Lee to do them for me he agreed."

"So let me get this straight you had Lee-kun do your job all so that you could come up here and kiss me?" Naruto looked at her and said "pretty much." She then pushed him away and said "that is wrong Naruto kun you stuck Lee-kun with your job." Hey it's not like he isn't getting anything out of it he wants me to help him with a problem he has with Sakura chan so I agreed, now where were we" Naruto said "oh yea I was about to kiss my sexy and beautiful girlfriend." He then brought his lips to hers and began kissing her, she soon surrendered to the passion and said "let's take a shower Naruto-kun ill scrub your back." Naruto just moaned and said "let's go babe I'm right behind you," and they followed each other to the bathroom and began removing each other's clothes until they were only in their underwear Naruto took of Hinata's panties and was about to take off his own boxers when... he suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke. He suddenly appeared at mount Myōbokuzan and tripped over his boxers which were half down, suddenly he got back up and saw Shima in front of him, and at the moment she was laughing very hard because Naruto looked very weird with his bare ass pointed up in the air and Hinata's panties on his head. Naruto slowly got up and pulled up his boxers and said "dammit cant you give me a little warning before you summon me here you old geezers I was just about to have some fun with Hinata chan."

Fukusaku looked at the panties in Naruto's hands and said "yes, i can imagine; poor Naruto-chan" he said and started laughing again, after 5 minutes when everyone was back to normal Fukusaku said "alright I gave the letter to Kakashi and he read the scroll and said everything was getting back to normal he then gave me this scroll to give to Tsunade chan which I am now giving to you to give her ok?" Naruto became serious and nodded and said "ok fine is that all?" the old toad nodded and sent him back, where he landed right in front of Hinata and caused her to be surprised and lose her balance and fall, which then caused Naruto's face to be buried right in between Hinata's legs, which none of them objected to, however Naruto had a job to do but he did not want to miss his "meal" so he quickly made a shadow clone and gave him the scroll to give to Tsunade while he had his "meal."

At the Hyuuga estate

The elders were meeting in a closed room and were discussing the current state of affairs, "so it seems like Tsunade and the Kyuubi brat both survived the war, but from what Hiashi told us they are heavily injured and are being brought back to Konoha for their treatment, meanwhile it seems Kakashi has been appointed Hokage, although it is a roadblock in our plans we can still work with it the main thing we have to is to get rid of Tsunade and the Kyuubi brat, once they are dead we can wait for the proper moment and then get rid of Kakashi as well but the main problem is getting rid of those two. How do you propose we do that?"

One of the elders spoke up and said "I have an Idea "Why don't we have them eliminated on the way here, we can make it look like it was done by rogue ninja." I know of at least one group who would do it for the right price. As with anything my comrades anything is possible for the right price." The Elders smiled and agreed with that. "So are we in agreement?" There were heads nodding the risk was great but then again so was the reward. The Hyuuga Elder smiled and left the room to make the arrangements.

In Kumo Two days later

All The Genin were finally out of the Hospital and everyone was dressed immaculately, they had just finished a small but elaborate ceremony, organised by the Raikage to appreciate and reward the foreign Shinobi who had helped them win this war. The Genin were all smiles. Not only had they been appreciated by the Raikage but they had also received 3 sets of the Standard Shinobi Battle Gear. While the Genin were admiring their new equipment. Naruto was having a word with Killer Bee who dressed in black and was drinking sake directly from the bottle, "Heh, one of the many side effects of being a Jinchuuriki is not being able to get a hangover on booze." Naruto smiled sadly and said "your quite right my friend, I'm sorry about Motoi he was my friend too." Bee waved his hand and said "can't do much about it man we are shinobi, death is an occupational hazard" Bee said with a sly smile. I saw it myself after the battle was finished; the son of a bitch didn't go down without a fight. He killed two shinobi squads single handed before being ambushed from behind, but even then he kept up the battle while summoning a Parliament of Owls (group of owls) together and even used their power to hypnotize and confuse some of the enemy ninja into attacking their own, not to mention sealing the dead enemy shinobi in sealing scrolls and transporting them to the Raikage's office. He was a real brother Naruto, knowing he would die he instructed Fukurou-sama. The Head of the Owl Clan to offer his summoning contract to my son Fujiko when he becomes a Genin in a few years. Until then the Contract will be locked in a secure vault at the Raikage's office. Samui and Karui along with Atsui turned up soon to backup Motoi and together they managed to defeat the Enemy shinobi but they all suffered fatal wounds as a result and died from their wounds while being transported to the hospital by the medical Nin, we later realized that they died protecting a couple of Academy kids who had been caught in the middle." Naruto whistled a low whistle, and said, "Damn man well if you got to go, that's the way to go." Killer Bee simply nodded his head taking another swig of the sake bottle.

An hour later

The Raikage and His party of Shinobi stood at the Gates of Kumogakure to bid adieu to their guests. After the customary farewell manners were observed for the visiting leaders. The two visiting leaders together walked with their subordinates until the Lightning border where they then reached a fork in the road where the Konoha and Suna Shinobi groups split into two. Tsunade and Gaara nodded and thanked each other for the help their Shinobi each other and then traveled on in opposite directions for a few minutes.

After a couple of minutes of traveling they reached a grassy clearing where the Hokage who was also travelling with The Fire Daimyo and had shuffled her shinobi around accordingly so that The Daimyo was well protected by her Jonin while she herself was being Guarded by only the young Genin, something which the genin noticed and took pride in.

When Tsunade gave the order for them to stop, the Daimyo who had now been walking continuously for an Hour now finally spoke and said "why have we stopped Tsunade Dono, I have been walking for so long now when will we reach home?" Tsunade looked at the Daimyo and said "we will be moving out shortly Daimyo-Dono, but before we do that we have to make some preparations." Suddenly there was a shuffling sound of some tree leaves and grass. The Fire Daimyo then saw a large cloud of sand suddenly appear in the air for a few seconds before disappearing, a few minutes later another wave of sand appeared in the air, but this time upon the crest of the wave stood The Kazekage, the Wind Daimyo was seated right behind The Kazekage while the Suna Nin stood guard over their Respected Kage and the old Politician ever alert for any dangers. The Kazekage saw Tsunade as he travelled south towards Suna and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Tsunade looked at the Departing Kazekage and also nodded her head. She then Turned towards her ninja and said "all right, The Kazekage has given the all clear signal it's time for us to go home my young Shinobi." Tsunade looked at Naruto, Konohamaru and Kenpachi, Kiba and Akamaru and said "all right you guys time to get started. The three Shinobi nodded and got to work. Naruto walked a few steps to a shaded tree and then promptly sat under it and became still and closed his eyes and began to meditate while gathering enough Natural energy to enter Sage Mode. Kiba Transformed himself and Akamaru into two large Gray wolves. Konohamaru and Kenpachi who had largely recovered from their wounds were proud to be able to be able to use their talents to help their comrades reach home. Konohamaru and Kenpachi looked at each other and grinned. They then stood back to back and cut their fingers with a kunai, allowing their blood to flow. They then went through the hand signs for Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram. They then slammed their hands on the ground simultaneously and said: **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu). **

When the smoke cleared, a monkey and a bear stood in front of the two Genin. Before they could ask the obvious question of why they were there. The Hokage appeared in front of them and said "Thank you for answering your summons young ones I know that it has been only a short while since the last battle, however I'm afraid I must call you to duty for one last time."** Koenma** looked at Kumashiro and then kneeled in front of the Hokage while Kumashiro stood on all fours. Koenma spoke first and said **"The Sarutobi clan will answer your call whenever you give it Hokage-Dono." Kumashiro** also spoke and said **"I got no probs at all coming out to play, it's always interesting." **Tsunade smiled at that comment and said "the reason I have called you two here is because it is now time to go back home and under the circumstances it would be dangerous to travel along the normal path so I have decided that you two and your summoners along with Kiba and Naruto will split into the four cardinal directions and travel from four separate directions until we reach this area. She indicated the area on a map and said "Konohamaru and Koenma I want you both to transform yourselves into Orang-utans, and travel trough the Eastern Forests until you reach the meeting point. Kenpachi and Kumashiro you will travel along the Southern Mountains while being transformed as black bears. There are many springs and Natural caves there; it is also a place that does have many black bears. While you travel I want you to check for any enemies or ambushes or traps along the way. If you do spot any ambushes or enemy troops you will NOT I repeat you will NOT engage them, you will take evasive measures in two ways. Koenma, Kumashiro You will disappear to your own realms and once there you will immediately reverse summon your respective summoners to your realm and keep them there for Five days after which you will then reverse summon them back to Konoha. Is that clear?" Kumashiro and Koenma both nodded. Konohamaru then asked a question "but how will we inform you if that happens?"

Tsunade pointed towards Hirako and said "Hirako will hide some insects in your fur, when the summoning is realised the insects will not be able to follow and will inform Hirako of that. Kenpachi then asked the next question and said "if that fails?" Tsunade smiled and said "good thinking Kenpachi, before disappearing, I want your summons to sound the danger signal as loudly as they can so that Kiba can pick it up. Kumashiro and Koenma I want you both to make the sound that a Monkey and a Bear in the wild make when they spot danger do it right now so that Kiba can hear the sound and memorise it." The summoned animals nodded and made the sounds. Kiba asked to hear it two more times before looking at Akamaru and then nodding his head indicating he had memorized the sounds.

Tsunade looked at Kiba and said "Kiba and Akamaru I want you to reach the meeting point by way of traveling across the Northern Mountains the terrain is very cold and snow regularly falls in those mountains, because of how the land has developed over the past few decades, he northern Mountains are very close to the eastern Jungles, that means that both you and Konohamaru will be traveling in parallel directions. So keep track of the kid if you can with your senses. Kiba nodded his head. She then turned towards Naruto and said "Naruto you will travel along the southern Rivers, I want you to use your shadow clones and transform them into the Daimyo and us Konoha shinobi, while your clones transformed as us will be travelling on the southern banks, the southern Banks are also densely populated with small Civilian towns so make sure that your clones don't travel through the towns themselves but on the outskirts of it."

"The southern route is the fastest and most direct route to the Fire Nation and our enemies if any will most likely be positioning their assets along the southern route. While your Clones are doing so I want you traveling discreetly via the river that runs along the entire southern area. So I want you to use your sage mode capabilities to sense any hidden enemies, not to mention that being in sage mode will increase your physical abilities, it will also allow you to conserve your normal chakra for the time being. I want you to be transformed at all times as a toad, Fish or other aquatic animal that is indigenous to the area.

I also want you to remain underwater and submerged for the most part so as to check for any enemies hidden in the water." Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Tsunade then looked at her four shinobi and said "Under normal circumstances the trip will take about 15 hours so I want you all to conserve your chakra and rely on your physical capabilities more and your chakra less. Is that understood?" "Especially since you have just been dismissed from the hospital." The shinobi nodded their heads again "Very well then Dismissed" the shinobi stood to attention and then disappeared into the shadows. She then towards Crow and Pigeon and said "I want you two to split up and travel through the small Towns and villages until you reach the Village, I want you two to Gauge the reactions of the small villages and towns that neighbor the minor Shinobi villages, I want you both to just blend in, The Kazekage and Raikage have informed me that they will also have their own Anbu agents travelling through the small towns so don't be surprised if you see them." Pigeon and Crow nodded their head and disappeared in a flash.

Tsunade then turned towards her remainder shinobi and said "all right young ones it's time for us to leave as well; she looked at Udon and nodded her head. Udon then rummaged through his backpack and retrieved a large scroll. He then opened the scroll, when opened the scroll contained drawings of 26 large eagles all of them the same size and shape. He looked at Tsunade for one last time for confirmation.

"Do you have enough chakra, Udon-Kun" The Hokage asked her subordinate kindly. Udon looked at his leader and said "Yes, Hokage-sama, I have enough chakra for this task, although it's a good thing you told me about this plan at the start. Thanks to that I was able to make 10 large eagles per day. Now all I have to do is release the seal and create the appropriate amount of ink clones as well, but I'm afraid Hokage-sama after this is done I will have used up approximately half of my chakra supply, also because of my leg being in a cast I will not be able to fight effectively." Tsunade nodded and said "Understood, go ahead with the plan" Udon nodded his head and said: "**Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu" ("Ink Clone Jutsu")** and created 13 ink clones which he then had transform into the Leaf Ninja and the Daimyo, with that done he then turned towards his as yet still drawings and after making the required hand signs he said: "**Ninpou: Chōjū Giga" (Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitating Mimicry), **the images leapt from the paper, and grew to life-size and acted as per Udon's will. The ink clones boarded the eagles one by one, and then took off as one, flying in formation at all times. After 5 minutes Tsunade nodded her head and Udon once gain made the required hand signs and said "**Ninpou: Chōjū Giga" (Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitating Mimicry), **the images leapt from the paper, and grew to life-size and acted as per Udon's will. The Konoha shinobi along with the Daimyo boarded the eagles one by one, once everyone was sitting upon their eagles comfortably, Tsunade gave a thumbs up to Udon and said "ok lets go" the eagles once gain rose up high in the sky; flying in formation Shikamaru had a bow in his hand with a quiver of arrows slung across his shoulder, an arrow was already perched upon the bow, ready to be shot at any oncoming enemies. Tenten had a handful of kunai and shuriken in her hands ready to be thrown at any enemies that might try and challenge them. Shikamaru and Tenten were flying in close formation with the Daimyo, as they had been given the job of keeping him safe. Meanwhile Hinata and Shino had the job of protecting the Hokage. Hinata had her Byakugan active looking for any enemies, while Shino had his insects flying about searching for any hidden enemies or Genjutsu Traps. Chouji and Lee meanwhile were protecting the Genin, on the lookout as well for any hidden enemies.

Meanwhile Near the Fire Country Border

The Konoha Shinobi were on the Lookout, they had covered every inch of the fire Border looking for enemies and comrades. Lions were circling the mountains, crocodiles were patrolling the rivers, Eagles and Crows flew in the sky their sharp eyes ever on the lookout for prey which in this case was the enemies of their village. Wolves patrolled the Jungles on the lookout for enemies who might dare enter, for those who dared to make that mistake would make the final mistake of their lives, for their orders were clear they were to end the lives of those that entered their borders with EXTREME PREJUDICE, and for members of the Inuzuka clan Holding a grudge came as second nature.

However with the amount of security and shinobi patrolling the borders, they still could not secure every single corner of their borders. It was through one of these small corners that a small group of people managed to sneak into the Fire Country Border. The group was made up of a very small number of people only 30 people were entering through the gap in the Fire country Border. Once inside the border the group split up into smaller groups to carry out their task.

One of the younger members of the group who was a bit too excited at being asked to join this important mission for his cause, broke a Golden rule and opened his mouth to tell his Group members how Proud he was to Join The Yakuza; they were a small group of activists no doubt but they all held the belief that The world was being corrupted by Shinobi who were using their skills to oppress the people, he was proud that he had been selected as part of this group to carry out their first major mission. In his excitement he opened his mouth and started to speak a little too loudly about his joy, The leader of the group immediately turned his head to shout an order to the young man to shut his mouth and concentrate on the task ahead, in doing so he failed to see a well hidden Trap that was concealed in the foliage and as a result he walked straight ahead, a his left foot activated the latent trap and in a split second the silence was replaced by a series of loud explosions and the air turned gray with weapons, in the span of 45 seconds the group of 10 well trained people turned into a band of school kids who had gotten scared by the noise. As a result they disregarded their training and started trying to avoid the traps by running around blindly and in the process activating more traps. Of course all this noise did not go unnoticed and The Inuzuka clan members patrolling the area heard the noise and ran towards the source of the noise. The Inuzuka clan members were the first to arrive on the scene, followed closely by a squad of Anbu elite. They arrived to see that there were 10 people before them. 5 were dead 2 were fatally wounded and dying. That left only 3 people of the original group of 10 and although they weren't wounded seriously they were still unable to move, because the kunai and shuriken that hit them had been specially coated with a paralyzing toxin that paralyzed the whole body, an added bonus of it was that the toxin also doubled as a Hallucination agent. "Look what we have here; we have a couple of young pups who seem to have lost their way." Tsume Inuzuka said with false sympathy "but wait what are they doing sneaking into The Fire Nation's borders and that too with weapons" Tsume said again after searching them; One of the Anbu Agents Shivered in his boots as he heard Tsume's Dangerously sweet voice.

It was a common belief amongst the men in the village that Anko Mitarashi and Tsume Inuzuka regularly met on a full moon night at midnight to discuss and Practice torture techniques, because besides the Hokage these two women were very dangerous to cross, skilled and logical Jonin though they were they had a way of making even the most experienced Jonin shiver. Although along with that every man who had ever had their company in bed always proclaimed to the high heavens that they were a handful in bed."

Tsume turned to Kuromaru and said "sound the alarm and ensure that you tell Anko to prep the recreation room, we have some New Guinea pigs to test." She said with an evil grin. She looked at the horrified faces of the disabled and bleeding men, and quickly began telling them of the wonders that she had in store for them. The leader of the Anbu squad left 2 of his best men with Tsume, while he dispatched his men towards the different sections of the border and ensure that every inch of the border was locked down.

Meanwhile

Kuromaru had sounded the alarm and now it was being relayed through a series of howls and barks, which was first picked up by the Inuzuka clan and then the rest of the border Patrol units and within a matter of 15 minutes the already alert border patrol became even more alert and started laying even more traps, in addition to that each and every Shinobi had a weapon out in his hand alert for every single sound.

At the same time

Urushi; one of Kakashi's personal Ninken who had been patrolling near the gates of Konoha heard and recognised the wolf howls of the Inuzuka clan ninken and quickly started howling himself which was then heard by Kakashi and his remaining ninken around the village. He quickly got up from his chair where he was finishing some paperwork and started towards the door when one of the Inuzuka Jonin who were guarding the gates came up to him running and said "Hokage-sama we have been..." Kakashi interrupted him and said "yeah, I know our borders have been invaded, he turned to the Jonin and said "Inform Tsume that I want all the prisoners alive and well enough for interrogation. Next I want Anko, Ibiki and Inoichi, and Shikaku inside my office in 5 minutes.

He turned to Fox and said "inform Anbu HQ that Plan Zeta is now in effect and they are to prep accordingly. Fox Nodded and disappeared in a shun shin of leaves. He then made to go to the battle field but was stopped when Gai, Yamato and Kurenai appeared in the hallway, blocking his way. "Just what do you think you're doing Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at his friend and said "are you deaf haven't you heard our borders have been breached and I have to get there as well." Gai looked at him and said "you will do no such thing Kakashi; you are no longer a Jonin fighting foreign enemies you have to now be a General and a Leader and Command your army and trust you're military to do its job properly." Kakashi looked at home for a minute with a look of pure hatred while his mind tried to digest and understand the words his friend said." Kakashi finally slumped his shoulders and said "Fine your right, Gai. He then looked at Phoenix and said "inform The Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame clan Leaders to activate Plan Alpha, at the same time inform the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clan leaders to activate Plan Beta." Phoenix nodded his head and disappeared in a shun shin of leaves. Before He left a squad of Anbu formed up around Kakashi, Gai, Yamato and Kurenai.

12 Hours later at a Predetermined Spot:

The group of Konoha shinobi along with the Daimyo had been travelling for a long time on the ink eagles that Udon had created and had finally reached their destination, Tsunade was surprised however when she checked her watch and realised that they had arrived three hours earlier than planned. Udon smiled proudly when she asked him and said "While flying I noticed a strong headwind in the south-easterly direction Hokage-sama, and so I simply modified our course a few degrees so that we could reach here a little earlier, it would also give us all a little time to rest before the next part of the journey." Tsunade was pleasantly surprised to know that although he was so young he was still able to read the air currents so accurately all the while controlling so many ink beasts at once, then she realised that these genin had been trained by the Konoha 11 and as a result they were much better prepared for the life of a shinobi but one of the other reasons was that they had also had taken the time to develop their skills properly and had been exposed to different teaching styles by different styles. She then realised that if all Genin could go through this kind of training it would make them a better shinobi. It was something to discuss and think about with Iruka and some of the other academy teachers and Jonin proctors.

Her thoughts were interrupted By Shino who said "Hokage-sama Hirako informs me that our land scouts have so far found no trace of enemies or traps, they also report that they will be reaching the agreed point 2 hours ahead of schedule." Tsunade nodded her head and walked over to Tenten and Hinata and said "Hinata there should be a large river that connects to the Ocean half a mile north, I want you to go with Tenten and help her make arrangements for the Next part of the Journey. The two Kunoichi nodded their heads and walked towards the river together, throughout the walk to the river, Tenten was silent and although she never really spoke until she had something to say. After spending so much time with Naruto and because her Byakugan was active looking for enemies she could see and decipher Tenten's Body language, although she didn't need her Byakugan to tell her That Tenten was uncomfortable about something.

Hinata decided to do something she learnt from Naruto; take the direct approach. "So Tenten-chan how is Gai sensei doing i haven't seen him for a while?" Tenten smiled sadly and said "he is fine; he was taken off active duty for a few days to get some rest after his last mission." Hinata nodded and said "So, have you and Neji-Kun set a date for the wedding as of yet?" Tenten's face changed into a Myriad of expressions from pain, to sorrow to anger to relief in a matter of three seconds before resuming a neutral expression and said: "not yet."

Hinata realized that she had hit the nail on the head; Hinata knew that she was not one to give relationship advice, his was a job more suited to Sakura or Ino, but Tenten was her friend and so she would try her best. "Um Tenten-chan is everything alright with you and Neji-kun?" Tenten simply nodded her head and said, "Yes, everything is fine."

A few seconds later

Tenten started crying and said "no nothing is fine everything is wrong, Neji broke up with me and said that he was genius of the Hyuuga clan and as such I was not worthy of him since i had no Heritage or Bloodline Limit, he said that I was the lowly child of a blacksmith and was good for nothing but lying down Naked and spreading my legs and being his whore, he said that's all I was good for and that even if he took pity ion me and married me the kids born to him would be weak and unworthy to hold the Hyuuga Name and would be a disgrace to him and his clan." Tenten could hold it in no more and fell down on her knees and started crying violently as she told Hinata through gasps and tears what other hateful things Neji had told her. All the while Hinata held Tenten's face in her huge bosom and patted her head like a mother comforting her daughter after her first breakup.

A few minutes later

Tenten had finally stopped crying and asked the inevitable question that Hinata knew would come: "Why, Hinata-chan why, I love Neji with all my heart and soul I have even accepted the fact that I will be scrutinised for every move. I accept that I will never be considered as anything more than a step above a stray dog by the elders of the clan, God damn it; I also accepted the fact that my children when I have them will be marked with the caged bird seal. All so that I could be with Neji-kun."

Hinata smiled and said "This is exactly the reason why he said those things to you; you know it's actually a very similar situation I faced, early on in my relationship with Naruto after the first few months of Dating, Naruto had started having second thoughts about our relationship, especially when he saw the way some of the older people in the village still treated him with contempt and hatred despite his achievements and while he was able to stand it when it was directed towards him, but when they turned their attention to me, he could not stand it, but I kept on telling him to leave them alone, but one day, he tried to break up with me and tell me how dating me was a mistake and that he wanted to break up with me, after that he immediately left on an S rank mission all by himself. I was shattered beyond belief and fell into depression; I could not even do the simplest things without failing."

"Tsunade Sama eventually had to intervene and she figured out why Naruto said everything he did, she told me that he did not want me to be submitted to the same horrors that he had faced as a child and he also did not want his children being labelled as demons." "She told me that I had to make Naruto understand that no matter what happened I would stand by his side and support him. Of course he didn't really believe me when I told him that, so I made him understand the only way he would understand." Tenten smiled a little bit and said "how by starving him and denying him Ramen?" Hinata giggled and said "no, I fought him." Tenten looked confused and so Hinata explained. You see Tenten-chan, Naruto kun made his decision with his hear t not his head, as a Shinobi he knew and understood that I am a shinobi and can take care of myself in any situation and could defeat any enemy that comes my way. However in his heart he was thinking of me not as a shinobi, but as a woman that he loved and wanted to spare me the Agony of being the subject of those stares and hatred that he grew up with, as a man he wanted to protect me, because he believed it his duty to do so, but by battling him and then defeating him in battle." You see Tenten-chan by defeating him in battle I made him realise that I could take care of myself and did not need him to protect me all the time." Tenten still looked confused and said "so what are you saying that Neji does love me and wants to protect me so I have to fight him to prove otherwise?" Hinata smiled and said "Yes, and No, Tenten I know my brother very well and let me tell you that he loves you with every fibre of his being and loves you as much as any man can love a woman despite his appearance Neji is a very passionate man."

"You see for Naruto it was simply that he wanted to protect me from harm most of it being physiological, but for Neji it is a more complex situation than that. For Neji its two fold, it has both to protect you from harm and also with clan politics, you see you hit the nail on the head earlier when you said that you were willing to even let your children be branded with the caged bird seal to be with Neji. You see for all his talent and skill Neji is at the end of the day still a Branch member of the Hyuuga Clan and as thus is forever branded with the caged bird seal which puts his life in control of someone else, also as a Branch Member he is more likely to be used as a pawn in a political campaign by the Main Branch Elders, and so he doesn't wish for you to be pawns as well."

"To put it shortly Tenten-chan the fact that you WANT to marry Neji DESPITE the consequences, is the very reason that Neji DOESNT WANT to marry you, because he knows that despite come hell or high water you will endure the suffering, and that suffering is something he does not want you to experience so he thinks that by saying Hurtful words and distancing himself from you will cause you less suffering than marrying him, and if in the process he has to deny himself love, then he is willing to sacrifice his love for you on the altar of your happiness. Do you understand now Tenten-chan?"

"So your saying that Neji-kun loves me so much that he can't bear to see me take emotional and mental abuse from the Clan Members who would not be happy with his marriage to me and as a result to spare me that agony he wants to break up with me and thinks that it will cause me less agony in the long run and that I will be happy without him?" "Exactly," "but that's bullshit not to mention it's a crazy logic and makes no sense whatsoever" Hinata looked at Tenten with the Expression of teaching two plus two to a toddler. "No my dear, that is the male psyche at work mixed with equal part politics and false bravado." Hinata said with a grin.

"Ok, so what do I do next, how do I get him to forget these stupid thoughts of his and get him to marry me?" Hinata smiled and said "That my Dear Tenten-chan is something you will have to figure out on your own, however I recommend you think of it on your own time, right now our first priority is getting back to the village safely, now come let's go and figure out how to get back home."Tenten nodded her head and dried her tears and said "you're right; we have a job to do, let's go."

A few minutes later

The two kunoichi finally reached the river bank. Hinata having scouted for traps and hidden enemies beforehand had pronounced the area safe. Once there Tenten was informed by Hinata that the river was approximately 15 feet deep, just enough for what she had planned. "Hey Hinata please move back a little bit?" Hinata was puzzled by the request but did as her comrade asked. She then went through the hand signs for Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram. She then slammed her hands on the ground and said: **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu). **When the smoke cleared, A medium sized orange turtle stood on the shore with weird markings on it shell while wearing a Konoha Hitai-ate around its neck. Hinata was shocked to see Tenten not only use the Summoning Jutsu but to call forth a Ninkame was truly astounding.

"Yo, girlie what up, what you need" Tenten smiled and said "hey, Krillin, I need a favour I need you to do some scouting for us, we are hoping to get home via the sea, so I need you to check if it's going to be deep enough and safe enough for us to travel underwater. Also please check for fresh water routes that are deep enough for the Toad clan as well to travel with ease." "Heh, this is setting up to be a real party what are you planning." Tenten smiled and said "nothing special we just need a lift back home, as fast as possible while avoiding any lurking enemies." Krillin looked at his summoner and d started laughing, buhahaha, I knew there was a reason I liked you girlie, alright now how long do i have to scout the place?" The turtle asked. "You have one hour total." "Heh, more than enough, I'll see you in an hour girlie." With that the turtle retreated inside its shell and suddenly jets of high pressure water erupted from where his limbs and head were, and by applying the force of the water in a circular spinning direction Krillin started rising in the air while moving towards the middle of the lake once he reached there the turtle suddenly stopped his ferocious water attacks and fell into the middle of the lake and disappearing within its depths.

Hinata walked up to Tenten and said "wow Tenten-chan I was not aware that you had a summoning contract with the Kame clan, But not the specifics when did you receive it, please tell me everything." Tenten smiled and sat down on the ground and patted the ground next to her and said "ah what the heck it will take some time for Krillin to come back so I will tell you about it in short detail ok, but in return i have a plan on how to get Neji to come back to his senses and I'm going to need your help with my plan, deal?" Hinata nodded her head and sat next to her friend. Tenten took a large breath and started her story.

"I once had the chance as a Genin to gain the Ninkame summoning contract as a genin. Gai sensei offered it to me after he learned i was good at using **Fūinjutsu (****Sealing Techniques)** but at that time, in my immaturity I insulted the Master of the Ninkame clan Master Roshi, and called him a useless old turtle that was only good for hiding in his shell." At that time I did not realise that I was an immature girl chasing the back of a woman whom I later realised could never imitate, I could only use her as my Guide and become a Strong kunoichi in my own right."

"I am of course speaking of Tsunade-sama, heh, it's kind of funny, shortly after Tsunade-sama became Hokage, I had the chance to really speak to her and I told her that she was my Idol and that I wanted to be just like her, she smiled and said that it was a good thing if i wanted to emulate her and her principles, but she also told me something very important that day she seemed to have answered all my doubts in one sentence: "Tenten-chan, remember always be yourself, never try to copy someone else, the reason for that is because everyone else is taken." When i went home that dayI realised that the reason i wanted to become like Tsunade-sama was because she was a strong kunoichi who proved that women were the equal of men. I then realised that what I wanted to become was a great Kunoichi and that Tsunade -Sama was simply the best example." After that time I realised that i had paid mater Roshi and Gai sensei both a great disrespect, however while Gai sensei was understanding and forgave me."

"Master Roshi did not however forgive me at all and said that I could not wipe the stain of disrespect so easily and he even forbade Gai sensei from allowing me to sign the Ninkame contract. I was crushed but I understood that I had to redeem myself in Master Roshi's eyes and so i asked Gai sensei to help me, and so Gai sensei said that Master Roshi was a shinobi who only respected determination, hard work and effort. It was the main reason Why Master Roshi liked Lee and even taught Lee some of his strong defense Kame Taijutsu style techniques. "

"So in order to help me Gai sensei would develop some crazy and rigorous training for me and then Leave Master Roshi to supervise me, while he trained with Lee and Neji. At first Master Roshi would refuse to do so, but Gai sensei eventually wore him down and he agreed to supervise my training, but Master Roshi never spoke to me neither did he acknowledge me as a disciple or a person, he only quietly watched while i trained non-stop. Still it took one year for him to forgive me. One day he had Gai summon him on the training ground so that he could speak to me. He said that I had impressed him greatly, and he even allowed me to sign the Ninkame contract, but on the strict condition that I would never summon him or his clan members in battle until he deemed I was ready. "

"When I asked him how I can prepare myself he laughed and told me that until I could not defeat 15 of his best handpicked students he would not permit me o use the Ninkame on the battlefield. He also stated however that if I defeated 10 of his students, he would allow me to use the Ninkame for non-combat related tasks. Up until now in the past three years I have only been able to so far defeat 12 of his students."

Hinata looked at Tenten and said "it seems you also have many tricks up your sleeve Tenten-chan." Tenten smiled and said "heh, well I guess you could say so, anyway listen to the plans I have for Neji-kun, by hook or by crook I'm going to fight for my beliefs to get Neji-kun, back where he belongs." Hinata could see a very naughty look on her comrade's face and just had to ask the next question "and where is that Tenten chan?" "Why in between my legs of course." Tenten then quickly moved over and quickly Gave Hinata's breasts a quick fondle and said "Damn girl, no wonder Naruto tries to grope you every chance he gets even I'm jealous" Hinata blushed red and said "Tenten please behave yourself we are in the middle of a battle field after all, now why don't we finish laying all the traps while you tell me about your plan and how I can help."

One Hour later

Tenten had just finished setting up the traps and sealing of the area with explosive tags and sealing tags, although she was setting up the traps she had to be careful so as to not disturb the native wildlife she ensured that her traps were either chakra traps which would activate when the sealing tags felt a certain amount of chakra, or either notion sensors, but these traps had also been designed in such a way that while any animal could easily get out of the trap, if it entrapped a human then it would be very bad for that human. As Tenten was admiring the finishing touches on her traps which for the meanwhile were not yet active, her sharp ears caught Krillin's voice calling her a mile away from the shore. She then walked towards the shore to meet the Ninkame.

"Alright girlie as you asked I have checked out the area and I don't see any kind of issues in regards to security. But there are two problems that I do see two problems. One: There are no fresh water sources anywhere near here. Second: unfortunately, we Ninkame can only get you guys until just outside the Fire Country Border because the body of water after that is not deep enough for Ninkame to swim through, however there are many swamp and fresh water areas through which The Gama Clan members can travel safely through to get you inside the rest fo the way."

Tenten absorbed the information with a blank face, while Hinata listened. Tenten then looked at krillin and said "you have something to say Krillin than say it." Krillin nodded his head and said "your damn right i want to say something Girlie. How do you lot expect to get inside the Fire country border.

"I know Konoha has also been attacked as well and everyone is on high alert. Just before you called me here I saw Goten and Trunks both **Lieutenants s in the Kame Military force** return back to Kame beach with fresh battle scars and serious faces, and when they saw me instead of joking around as they normally did with me they came to attention and performed a Military Salute, which is what a Ninkame soldier and addressed me by my name and rank of** Captain Krillin Kame of The Kame Defense** **and Scout Division**, which is what a junior Ninkame officer does when he meets a Senior Ninkame in the time of war." "They told me about what had happened in Konoha and that is why although I didn't seem concerned at first to fool any causal onlookers but I'm telling you right here and now, that unless you have a plan on how to get inside the Border without you lot getting killed me and my Ninkame aint going to even give you a lift to the bathroom, let alone the Fire Country Border. Allow me to clarify" until I have the answers to my questions and am personally satisfied by the answers. I will not help you, so I suggest you get Tsunade-dono to meet me here if you cannot answer my questions."

Tenten smiled at this and said "actually Krillin, I do have the answer to your question." She then turned towards Krillin and said "krillin you just stated that I'm outside the Borders of the Fire Country while my master is within correct?" Krillin looked confused and said "yes, so what... Oh I see what you intend to do even though your both at different places, your still connected to each other. Heh, who came up with this idea?" Tenten turned towards Hinata and said "this is the woman who thought up this plan or at least the general idea of it." Hinata looked slightly embarrassed at all the attention and said "um, might I suggest we leave the praises for later until we get back home." Krillin smiled and said "heh right you are Hyuuga-san." He looked at Tenten and said "you ready Girlie?" Tenten nodded her head and said "yes, I'm ready."

Krillin nodded his head and disappeared in a poof of smoke; Tenten turned to Hinata and said "see you in a bit Hinata-chan," and with a wave of her hand and a smile Tenten also disappeared in a poof of smoke.

In Konoha

Thanks to the efforts of Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino the Konoha shinobi were able to extract enough information from the captured invaders to set traps for and arrest all of his comrades, they had also managed to learn from the interrogations that they were a group of Terrorists who believed that Shinobi were oppressing the country and its people and in order to free their country they had been responsible for many minor border incidents in the past few months. It also seemed that in order to further their goals they had been taken it upon themselves to assassinate the Hokage, however some of the evidence pointed to outside influence in these situations, one of the prisoners had mentioned that their leaders had hinted they had found sympathetic ears in the Fire Nation as well, who were financing their current project.

Normally a Border invasion incident was dealt with by Anbu HQ but because it was during war time and a possible attack on the Hokage had been identified, Kakashi had had specifically chosen his most experienced interrogators for this task: Ibiki Morino, Tsume Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Inoichi Yamanaka had been chosen as the interrogators while best friends Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno had been chosen to sit in on the interrogation and provide a complete medical and psychological profile on the prisoners. Both Kunoichi were first rate medics but since this matter was of high importance. Sakura and Ino mutually decided to split their jobs into 4 specific Categories: Medical Profile and History, Psychological profile and History, Body Language and Medical Interrogation Assistance.

Sakura who was an expert in Combat Medicine handled their Medical History and body language before, during and after interrogation. Ino Yamanaka who was an expert in Human Psychology and Medical interrogation handled these two responsibilities. Kakashi, who had too much work on his hands personally, put Yamamoto in charge of the interrogation team to oversee the project and had been asked to brief the Hokage every 3 hours.

Kakashi was at the Moment having a meeting with his council which consisted of the Clan leaders, Gai, Kurenai, Gai, Yamamoto and Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka along with Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino and Shizune.

"As I was saying Kakashi-Sama, We of the Nara Akimichi and Yamanaka Clan have activated Plan Beta. We have now cleared the streets of all civilians and even those civilian establishments which need to be remain open. The employees have been replaced by members of our 3 clans. We also have 3 squads each of experienced Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi Shinobi protecting the Hospital, Academy, the armoury and other such important checkpoints within the Village are also similarly protected. Choza Akimichi nodded his head and said "Hokage sama I have my clansmen patrolling the streets all over the village in an obvious show of force as well. Inoichi spoke as well and said "I have my clansmen at strategic points throughout the village providing intelligence information that they have gathered to all the troops. We also have member of our clan interrogating the enemy ninja who are being treated in a secluded area of the hospital.

Kakashi simply nodded his head and turned towards Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame. Hiashi spoke first and said "I have the Hyuuga clan in strategic places outside the village both within and outside the Fire Country borders. We have formed a 3 man squad with members of the Inuzuka, and Aburame clan shinobi and have positioned ourselves in the rural parts of the Fire Country such as the Mountains, Jungles and swap areas that line the Fire Country to look for any unauthorised personnel. If found their orders are to take them alive if possible and if not to kill them quickly and cleanly, they have also been ordered by us three to send a signal every 30 minutes to an Anbu safe house located a few Km near the border in all of the eight cardinal directions." Shizune took her queue ad spoke: I have the Hospital under control; the wounded are being tended to and civilian causalities are less than 10 totals so far. Many of our Shinobi are making a complete recovery. She turned towards the Inuzuka Den mother and said "Tsume-sama I must thank you for sending over Izumi and Hana, they have been of invaluable help to me In healing your clansmen and women."

Tsume smiled her usual feral smile and said "That's why I sent them Shizune-chan, use them well." I assure you I will, however I must say Tsume-sama I am surprised that the Kunoichi who was once renowned throughout the Shinobi word as Tsume the Chemist who refused to take on any disciples and even refused Tsunade-sama when she asked, actually taught Izumi-chan her own techniques." "Tsume simply laughed and said "Heh, what can I say, she reminds me of when I was a little girl, besides she has to take over for me one day and she can't be a one trick bitch." Shizune smiled and Nodded and continued, also thanks to the combine efforts of the Aburame, Inuzuka and The Arigawa clan we have been able to save most of the shinobi."

Kakashi Nodded and turned towards Gai to get his report on the platoon of summoned animals that were searching for enemy ninja and patrolling the Fire Country. Gai smiled and said my eternal youthful rival Kakashi allow me to report: The platoon under my command is..." before Gai could finish his sentence he suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kakashi simply raised an eyebrow and then applied his famous eye smile and said "Don't worry Guys Gai has just been reverse summoned I'm sure Gai will be back in a little while."

A little while later

Just as suddenly as he had vanished, Gai returned once again and had a smile upon his face and said " Yosh my friends and comrades I bring good news." "I have just met my beloved disciple Tenten-chan who was also reverse summoned to the realm of the Ninkame and was able to learn that our Beloved and esteemed hokage is safe as are all of our comrades who are travelling with her, despite suffering injuries, their youthfulness had [prevailed and..." thankfully before Gai could go any further Kakashi interrupted him and said; "get to the point Gai." *sigh* "fine, I have just reverse summoned to the realm of The Ninkame whom I hold a summoning contract with, this contract is also held by my student Tenten."

"We were both reverse summoned there to discuss on how to get our travelling shinobi home safely." "At the moment they are nearing the Fire Border but are still quite a distance away. The distance is not a problem, however confirming their identities are, so we were able to devise a plan on how to identify them." "However I can and will only discuss these measures with the current Hokage alone." While I am speaking about these measures no one shall be present except for The Hokage and me." Kakashi nodded and said very well, it seems this meeting is aborted until further notice, you are all dismissed." While the rest of the shinobi were exiting Kakashi motioned to Fox and Phoenix to stay. Once everyone had left Kakashi had his two Anbu agents erect a barrier around Gai and Himself while they spoke.

Tenten reappeared next to Hinata in a pool of smoke, Hinata, who had been meditating in an open field, opened her eyes and said "so how was your trip Tenten-chan, productive I hope?" Tenten grinned and said "yes, it certainly was, let's go inform the Hokage exactly how productive it was. The two Kunoichi walked together to inform the Hokage of their progress.

When they reached the clearing they saw that Konohamaru, Kenpachi, Kiba and Naruto had also arrived. Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she saw her love; Naruto was cracking a joke with Kiba when he saw Hinata across the field. Time seemed to stop for the both of them as they saw each other. Suddenly in a flash of yellow Naruto appeared in front of Hinata and took her in his arms and kisses her on the lips, and says:" Hey there beautiful Long times no see." Hinata was blushing ruby red but could not even utter a word because as usual Naruto's passionate kisses always left her breathless." Can't you keep yourself under control Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto's face took on a hurtful look and said "hey I can't help myself Grandma i am after all a man and when I see my girl I just can't resist kissing those sweet lips of hers." Tsunade just sighed and said "never mind." She looked at Tenten and said "are the preparations complete Tenten?" "Yes, Hokage-sama." "Very well let us get going." Tsunade motioned to the group and had them follow her and Tenten to the river nearby.

Once the group of Konoha had arrived, Tenten cut her finger with a kunai and went through the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu and slapped her hands on the ground, and suddenly 3 simultaneous poofs of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared 3 very large and very bulky Ninkame. Tenten introduced the Ninkame as Krillin, Goten, and Trunks, she explained that they were her personal summons and were here to help with transportation; she further explained that since there were 18 people in total. Each Ninkame would carry 6 people on his back towards their next destination.

Tsunade nodded her head and arranged her shinobi accordingly so that all the wounded and medics were on one Ninkame while the Jonin were protecting the Daimyo on another. Finally she sat upon the final Ninkame surrounded by the remaining Genin. Tenten looked at Tsunade and when Tsunade nodded her head Tenten gave the signal to the Ninkame and without a word the Ninkame swam out into the deeper waters towards the Fire Country. As they were departing Tenten made the sign for the ram and activated her latent traps.

The Ninkame were experienced shinobi and so did not simply travel in a straight direction but made several turns and spins to confuse any hidden enemies, they would also sometimes dive underwater for a few minutes without warning and travel along the underwater currents for an hour, thankfully Tenten had been aware of this and prepared beforehand as soon as they went underwater Tsunade went through some complicated hand signs and created an air bubble around all of her shinobi of sorts made of water which would transform the water from the sea into oxygen and thus allow her shinobi to breathe underwater. When Tenten asked said it would take them a total of 6 hours to get to the Borders of the Fire Country. Tsunade nodded and instructed Tenten to have the Ninkame surface every 15 minutes for 7 minutes so that their bodies do not suffer long term effects from the constant water pressure. Tenten relayed the instructions to the Ninkame and with their destination in sight the Ninkame travelled silently on their course.

Six Hours Later.

After a six hour journey the Ninkame had reached their destination. The Konoha Shinobi were finally starting to relax as they were almost home. Although they still had a ways to go before they actually reached the Fire border but at least they were in familiar territory and it was comforting. Before departing Krillin told them that it was a 30 minute walk to a small marsh land that would lead to the Fire Country Border he also promised Tenten that he would inform Gai of their location and progress.

Tsunade looked a Naruto and said "well gaki it seems it's up to you now to get us the last leg of the journey home." Naruto just grinned and said leave it to me Grandma-Tsunade." The group of Konoha Shinobi then walked for 30 minutes until they reached the field. Upon reaching there Naruto cut his finger with a kunai and went through the required hand signs for a Kuchiyose No Jutsu and slammed his hands on the ground. When the smoke cleared, two Giant toads as big as houses were seen. Naruto introduced them as Gamahiro and Gamaken n. Naruto looked at them and said "Hey guys what's up, listen we need a lift back home, so we need your help ok?" Gamahiro just stayed silent and listened to Naruto with a passive face and simply shifted his two katana he carried on his back, while Gamaken looked nervous and kept shifting his **Sasumata **from hand to hand and** s**aid "I am very clumsy but I will surely try my best." With that said he shifted his shield on his back so that his passengers could sit more comfortably. Once the Konoha shinobi and the Daimyo had climbed upon them Naruto spoke to everyone atop Gamaken's head and said "alright for those of you unskilled on toad riding, let me tell you it's going to be a bumpy ride so I suggest you all stand up and keep your feet glued with chakra." Naruto looked at the Hokage and said "alright guys we need to travel through those marshes to get home. You guys take care of transportation while we keep an eye out for danger.

Naruto looked at the other Jonin and said "you guys keep a look out okay. I can make a few shadow clones to gather Natural energy and use my chakra cloak but i can only do it for a short while since i have not fully recovered yet." The Jonin acknowledged his request and kept their eyes and ears open. The Genin suddenly found a new respect for their sensei and their abilities. While the Genin were barely hanging on to the toads as they jumped high into the air before Gravity brought them back down. Meanwhile The Jonin were all sitting down and chatting amongst them amicably. Naruto was sitting atop Gamaken with his eyes closed but his senses alert to the slightest disturbance.

The journey took two hours in total but finally the Konoha Shinobi had reached the Fire Country Border. As planned Tsunade had Naruto just 1 km short of the Fire country in an open field. Where the Konoha shinobi could see them very clearly. She then had Naruto send his toads back home. With that done she then had everyone sit down with their hands in front of them. The Anbu hidden in the shadows saw and recognised the recently arrived shinobi, he saw them arrive on two large toads which they climbed down from, and then the two toads disappeared in a poof of smoke. The group of shinobi then sat down in front of the empty field in plain sight of the hidden Anbu ninja; however they were still 1 km away from the border. Another thing he saw was the way they arranged themselves was also very familiar to him. The scout had been given strict orders: if a group of Shinobi riding upon toads appeared 1 km from the border and then sat down in a way that when looked at closely their formation closely resembled the Konoha symbol. He was to inform Might Gai personally of this development. Once he had confirmed all the information the scout did exactly that and created a shadow clone to inform Gai and bring him here.

Gai arrived a few minutes later and confirmed the same information with his own eyes before saying "Yosh it seems our comrades have returned, however we must be sure he turned to the scout next to him and said "Tiger, your with me let's make sure these are our comrades, after they give me the code word that only a total of three people know then that means they are indeed our comrades and we must greet them accordingly, if not then that means they are imposters and must be killed immediately. I will now tell you the code word." Gai then passed a small scroll to tiger with the password on it. Tiger read it quickly and then used a small fire jutsu to burn the paper to ashes.

Tsunade saw Gai and tiger approaching and turned to Tenten and said: Go ahead Tenten and greet you sensei. Tenten smiled and rose to her feet and bowed in front of Tsunade before walking towards her sensei. Everyone else remained sitting. Gai and Tenten met each other in the middle of the field. Gai smiled and said "Identify you by answering this question Tenten-chan." How and why was the kingdom lost?" Tenten smiled and said "certainly sensei; **the reason the Kingdom was because:**

**For want of a nail the shoe was lost.**

**For want of a shoe the horse was lost.**

**For want of a horse the rider** was** lost.**

**For want of a rider the message was lost.**

**For want of a message the battle was lost.**

**For want of a battle the kingdom was lost.**

**And all for the want of a horseshoe nail.**

"**Thus to answer your question sensei the kingdom battle the kingdom was lost all for the want of a horseshoe nail." "**Does that answer your question Gai sensei?" Gai smiled and said "that it does my young and youthful pupil and embraced his pupil with tears in his eyes and said "i am happy to see you back home safe and sound, come let us greet the Hokage." The group of three shinobi walked over to the group of returning Konoha shinobi who had now all stood up and surrounding the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo. Gai walked up first to the Hokage and knelt before her and said "Greetings Hokage-sama welcome home."

Tsunade smiled and said we are not yet home Gai we still have a short ways to go before we can call it home again." Gai smiled and said "indeed we do Godaime-sama and be rest assured this humble shinobi is always prepared to do what is must for his village and home, even if it means sacrificing his own life." Tsunade just smiled and turned towards Tiger; the Anbu shinobi who had accompanied Gai and said "Tiger please inform the border patrol that we have arrived and also inform them to bring a team of medics to replenish our chakra, I want six experienced Anbu squads covering The Daimyo." Tiger nodded and said "hai at once Hokage sama" and disappeared in a shun shin of leaves. The Daimyo was speaking with Gai and laughing. Might Gai I have had the pleasure of getting to know both of your students, one of whom proudly wears my insignia around his waist while the other who seems to have mastered the way of blades." "I daresay the students have surpassed their master in skill." Gai smiled and said "that is the proudest moment in a sensei's life when they realise that their students have surpassed them and have nothing more to learn from them, Daimyo Sama." Once the additional security and medics had arrived, the Konoha shinobi entered the Fire country Border and travelled through the forest until they finally reached the Konoha village gate.

The Konoha shinobi who had until now been on high alert and jumpy finally started to relax and suddenly they felt very tired and were able to feel every wound, injury and fatigue on their bodies. Gai looked at Tsunade and said "the Village awaits us beyond these doors Godaime-sama. I request you to one last time prove your identity by opening the village door which is now closed shut and will only open when the current Hokage opens it. Tsunade nodded her head and bit her thumb hard to draw blood and made the hand signs for: Monkey → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Hare → Boar and pressed both her hands on the door and said "I Godaime Hokage of Konoha Tsunade Senju and Granddaughter of Hashirama Senju command this village gate to open." The door glowed blue for a moment then a loud series of clicks, rattles and other various sounds could be heard, then slowly the village door opened all the way, The Konoha shinobi entered their village gate with enthusiasm and happiness as one could only feel after finally returning home.

Tsunade turned to the group of Konoha shinobi who had travelled with her and said "you have made me proud my shinobi; you have fought a long and difficult battle but before you can rest I hereby order you all to visit the hospital first to ensure you are all fit and fine, dismissed." When her shinobi had dispersed and the daimyo had left with his protection detail. Tsunade called Gai over and said "Inform Kakashi that for now he is still Hokage until further notice." Gai nodded his head and disappeared. She then turned to her own protection detail and said "take me to the hospital as well. I need to follow my own advice and ensure I'm also fit and fine." Her protection detail nodded and followed her as she walked over to the hospital to follow her own advice.

* * *

A/N: Wow another chapter finished. Tell me what you think. just to clarify a few things. The poem/proverb used in this chapter is not mine but belongs to some one else it was by ancient Japanese samurai. The **Sasumata **used by Gamaken is actually real and used by him it was originally used by Samurai as a tool for arresting.


	40. Chapter 40: Consequences

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Warning: This Chapter contains Mature Sexual Content**

* * *

_**Consequences:**_

* * *

A few Hours later

After ensuring that all the recently arrived Shinobi had been checked out and discharged Tsunade went up to her office and fell onto the couch. with Kakashi and Shizune behind her she beckoned them to sit and extracted a bottle of sake form behind the couch Kakashi did a hand sign and suddenly three small cups appeared, after pouring some sake for everyone she then took her first sip of sake in 3 days and said "damn Shizune I am really tired you know that, well you have had a long journey Milady." Shizune told her mistress "no, I don't mean just this Shizune I am tired of all this I mean look you have to admit no matter how much I pretend otherwise I am a 50 year old Baa-chan just like Naruto says." Suddenly she started chuckling and said "damn that Naruto's some kid he just somehow crept his way into my heart without me even noticing, O mean remember how we used to travel the world together Shizune just going where the wind took us, then suddenly out of nowhere came a hurricane named Naruto Uzumaki and turned my life upside down in a single motion." Shizune laughed and said "yes, your right milady" she said taking a sip of sake she leaned against Kakashi's chest while he put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her head.

Anyway back to work. She assumed her normal serious face and said "give me a sit rep!" she ordered everyone quickly sobered up and Kakashi spoke "although we have many wounded ninja many of them will recover in a few week, we have lost a total of maybe 50-100 ninja only , Most of them were our elite Anbu Jonin." "Yes, I know even a 100 is many but it could have been worse thanks to your preparations beforehand however we were able to avoid more causalities, among the dead are, ninja such as Ebisu and Yugao as well as Kosuke The Eternal Genin.

Unfortunately Sai is also in a very bad condition I am afraid he will not survive the week he knows this however but wants to see you and his old team 7 in his final moments it was thanks to him that we were able to defeat the secret of the sound ninja, but he unfortunately had no ink to write with so he used the blood from his body to write the information down and sent it to Hiashi and Inoichi." Tsunade nodded gravely and looked at Shizune and said "Is there any chance at all of him recovering." Shizune shook her head and said "No, I'm afraid not I even had a member of The Arigawa clan who said that the poison has already spread into his bones and his liver and Kidneys. They said that it was a very potent Neurotoxin that spread quickly and traveled into the bones via the blood stream. The potency of the poison was designed to give a slow and painful death. The most they could do is slow down the venom's attack and keep alive for a few more days while they try out some other remedies."

Tsunade nodded and said" Alright fine, you know something I'm hungry. Kakashi since becoming Hokage have you seen the Hokage Mansion or tasted the food that the chef there makes?" Kakashi smiled and said "Minato sensei always said that the food there was good and the beds were big and comfortable." Tsunade smiled and said "Well Hokage-Kakashi-san what say we all retire to the Hokage mansion and continue this discussion over some good food and sake." As she stood up she turned towards Fox and Phoenix and said " Crow and Pigeon are gathering Intel right now passing through the small towns and villages bordering the fire country disguised as merchants so they will be home after a couple of weeks. They have been informed to stay in disguise until they reach the border and have been informed to use the pass code used when in times of war." Fox nodded his head and said "Understood Hokage sama I shall see to it personally anything else?"

Tsunade's voice took on a very hard tone and said "Inform Ibiki to personally arrest Traitors Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane on the charge of Treason and then transfer them to the deepest, darkest and most vile prison he can find within Anbu HQ. Once done have Anko have her snakes keep them company and put them both under the cruellest and horrible Genjutsu she and Tsume can think of. Once done Ensure they are stripped of every piece of clothing article they own. I then want Ibiki to hand pick the guards to guard those two traitors." Ensure they are wearing chakra bracelets and crank them up to the highest level so that they only have enough chakra for their body to function and nothing else. Also ensure that their each and every move, make sure that any wound that they have are left untreated and as a safety measure break all their fingers and toes and then break their hands and feet so they can't move at all. I want them to spend their every waking moment in pain. Tell Ibiki I want him to personally see to all this, is that understood?" Tsunade continued and said "ensure that nobody knows that the Godaime has returned safely to the village, I also want a squad of Anbu keeping an eye on the Hyuuga elders." and once that is done inform Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki that the Hokage has invited them to dinner."

The two Anbu agents disappeared in a shun shin of leaves as a second squad of Anbu agents surrounded the three shinobi from the shadows as they walked towards the Hokage Mansion.

At Naruto's Apartment building

Naruto had just arrived in front of his apartment building and looked it with pride and happiness. On the Outside it looked like an ordinary Apartment building with peeling paint and ugly to look at. Important and only mentioned because it was the Home of Naruto Uzumaki although run down it was protected very heavily from Intruders. Naruto smiled as he fondly remember how he created his apartment complex

Flashback

After coming back from the war Naruto had decided to use his inherited wealth for the first time and decided to buy the whole 15 floor apartment building by buying out all the tenants in disguise. Once done he then hired Yamamoto as his personal architect and had him tear down the whole infrastructure and have him rebuild it with stone and wood, so that it was sturdy and strong with lots of space for the rooms. Yamamoto was easily able to do exactly that by using Doton and Mokuton style Jutsu which were further enhanced by Naruto supplying Yamamoto with the equivalent of one tail of Kurama's chakra. He then payed him in cash the amount that was equivalent to an A rank mission to ensure the building had firm roots in the ground and then had Yamamoto build the house with a powerful cloaking jutsu and privacy and silencing seals embedded into the walls and bricks. All on the pretext that he wanted some privacy and peace and quiet. Once the building was finished, with Ino and Sakura's help Naruto redecorated the entire apartment building into the Ultimate bachelor pad. Each floor contained four big apartments. Within each pad was a big King sized bed; a big Bathtub and shower with a separate toilet. He then installed a big 40" Plasma TV screen in the bedroom with a connection to the Konoha cable Network; it was also fully equipped with electricity and plumbing.

The Kitchen was also very large with large and fully equipped fridge and a large professional Kitchen with all the needed Kitchen tools. In the Hall there was some good looking and comfy furniture. Also the rooms had been designed in such a way that it had many hidden compartments where one could store weapons and other such shinobi tools. So expertly were the hidden compartments designed that no matter where a person might be in the house they could find a hidden compartment with Kunai or shurikens at a distance of no more than two feet away from where they stood. The rooms also had latent silencing and privacy seals that Naruto himself designed. He then contracted Sai to make some paintings for the rooms.

At first he had intended to use it mostly for himself. He was surprised when the rest of the Konoha 12 offered to buy one apartment each from him. Although he refused at first he soon realised he could make a profit from such a transaction and soon sold the last three floors to all his friends. While keeping the last floor for Hinata and himself. After selling the apartments to his friends he sold one apartment to Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, he also sold one apartment each to Kakashi and Iruka. He then gifted an apartment to Tsunade as a birthday present.

End Flashback

Before entering Naruto made the sign for the Rat to deactivate the traps around the house and then unlocked his penthouse apartment, as he was taking off his clothes and entered the shower he saw that one of his cloaking and silencing seals was active in the downstairs apartment. He smiled as he realised that the apartment in question belonged to Ino and Chouji. He hummed a tune as he entered the bathroom for a hot shower.

Downstairs Apartment with Ino and Chouji

Ino was happy to see her Chouji-kun safe and sound. Although it wasn't her intention at first but when she saw Chouji release his transformation and take off his shirt and pants for his after battle check-up in the Konoha hospital. She realised just how horny she had become since he had left so while his nurse was distracted she slipped in one of her own special aphrodisiac tablet in his glass of water. It was a very special tablet wherein the tablet temporarily took away tiredness and fatigue and replaced them with aphrodisiac endorphins for a few hours. They also made the person very horny and hot, which suited Ino just fine. So when Chouji came looking for her after his check-up and told her to take an early lunch hour she was absolutely delighted. She was even more delighted when Chouji took her in his arms and kissed her roughly on the lips and then ran all the way to their apartment that they had bought from Naruto. Chouji was so caught in his passion that he barely managed to close the door and activate the cloaking and silencing seals within the apartment. With Ino still in his arms and his lips glued to hers. He finally unglued himself and threw Ino roughly on the bed and said "get ready Ino chan because this raging bull is going to fuck you hard."

With a single swipe of his powerful hands he managed to rip off Ino's tight dress off her body panties and all. His sex addled brain stood still long enough to admire his lover's perfect body. He loved her blonde flowing hair, her bouncy C-cup tits. Her wide hips and narrow waist. Her long legs and toned thigh muscles. Then came Ino's slightly puffy pussy lips with her erect clitoris peeking though her tight folds. Ino's pussy was bare except for a small strip of blonde hair that ran down the middle. With a single swipe of his hands he tore off his clothes as well and jumped on the bed on top of Ino and started kissing her lips and her breasts softly. As she did so Chouji's already hard Penis got even harder. Ino was going crazy with all this teasing and couldn't stand it anymore. Using all her strength she managed to flip Chouji and landed on top of him.

Ino smiled as she saw Chouji's surprised face "ho-ho-ho my how the tables have turned my bucking bronco. She then looked at Chouji softly and said "Chouji-kun i know you love me dearly, you don't have to show it to me. Right now i don't want your loving caressing and tender kisses. I know you are raging hard and you don't have to sacrifice your own pleasure to please me." "but...but..." before Chouji could say anything more Ino turned herself around and sat down on Chouji's face with her pussy over his mouth and said "Chouji-kun right now I don't need love. I don't need care. Right now I need to be fucked hard and fast until I come repeatedly. If you understand that then shut up and eat your lunch while I proceed to milk you dry" she said naughtily."

Chouji did the only sensible thing he could do in that situation. He shut up and started feasting on the sweet delicacy in front of his face. Ino who was busy milking Chouji's cock of its precious milk gasped as she felt Chouji eagerly eat her pussy. After a few seconds the two got into a rhythm of eating and sucking each other until suddenly... Ino shuddered violently as she felt her orgasm near. Although her own orgasm was near she didn't let up one bit, instead she quickened her pace and added a little chakra to create a vacuum within her mouth to increase the sucking power. Ino smiled as she felt Chouji Groan in satisfaction. A few seconds later amongst a lot of screaming and groaning Chouji and Ino brought each other to a bed shaking orgasm. After catching their breaths for a few minutes Chouji looked at Ino who was lying next to him and said with a smirk ready for round two?" Ino simply smiled at Chouji in reply and kissed him on the lips. Chouji kissed her roughly and picked her up like a rag doll and sat her down directly on his cock. Ino gasped in pain and surprise as she felt Chouji's large cock pierce her tight pussy folds. Ino waited slowly for a few seconds to let her pussy get accustomed to Chouji's fat cock again after such a long time. But once she got used to it she started fucking Chouji like her sanity depended on it.

Meanwhile

Hinata had just arrived inside Naruto's apartment after dropping Hanabi off at the hospital for overnight observation, all the Genin had been ordered to stay at the hospital for overnight observation. As she entered Naruto's apartment she heard the shower running, as she walked to the Kitchen to get a drink of water she heard Naruto call out to her from the Bathroom shower and say "hey, Hinata-chan, why don't you join me in the shower and I scrub your back for you, the water is nice and hot. Hinata smiled to herself and called out to her lover and said "I'm coming in a minute Naruto-kun." Hinata put the empty glass of water in the sink and walked over to the bedroom to get a towel from the closet she then opened the bathroom and undressed herself and threw her dirty clothes in the hamper and hung her towel on the hook, she then stepped into the shower with Naruto activating the privacy and silencing seals around the apartment.

Naruto turned to see Hinata step into the shower and smiled and took her hand and pulled her into the continuous stream of running hot water. Naruto had Hinata stand in front of him so that she was in direct contact with the water; Naruto then hugged her slim waist from behind and started kissing her neck and shoulders as his hands roamed over his lover's body. Hinata sighed and surrendered to his touch relaxing her back against his rock hard chest as she felt Naruto's firm hands roam and touch every inch of her naked skin. She giggled as she felt Naruto play with her blue fuzz down below, she laughed as she felt Naruto's stiff manhood push up against her wet slit and ass. Hinata laughed and said "it seems somebody is happy to see me."

Naruto simply grinned, Looked down at his hardened member and then at Hinata and said "**WE **are always happy to see you, and we would love to show you just how much we love you if given the chance." Hinata smiled at Naruto and said "No Naruto-Kun, allow me to show you how much I love you." She turned herself around and tiptoed and kissed him on the lips, with her breasts squeezing against his chest. Naruto kissed her as fiercely as she was him.

Slowly Hinata left his lips and started trailing kisses all over his body until she reached his rock hard dick. She started kissing the tip of her lover's penis until she heard a Groan from Naruto. She looked up at him and smiled, just before opening her mouth wide and swallowing his full length inside her mouth. She then started sucking on him slowly at first and then started quickening the pace little by little until Naruto could take it no more and said "I'm going to come Hinata-chan!" Hinata simply looked up at Naruto and smiled in response before quickening her pace even more and widening her lips even more so as to take down those last few inches of his manhood. Suddenly Naruto groaned loudly just before his cum exploded out of him like a gushing geyser. Hinata did not lose a beat at all as her mouth was filled with her mans essence. She swallowed the load and continued to suck Naruto until he was dry. When she was finished she looked up at Naruto and saw him panting heavily.

She smiled at him and said I Hope you enjoyed that Naruto-kun now why don't you step aside and catch your breath while I finish my shower ok?" She then pushed past him so that she was back in the shower and she then silently washed her mouth and body off with soap. She suddenly gasped as she felt Naruto's tongue flick her erect clitoris that was peeking out her folds. Although surprised she smiled and spread her legs further to allow Naruto further access to her now wet pussy thanks to both the shower and her own juices. Naruto pushed her against the shower wall and spread her legs wide with each leg resting on his strong wide shoulders, which gave him even more access to her sweet folds. Hinata was gasping for breath as she felt Naruto eat her pussy with the fervour of a hungry man attacking a plate of food.

Naruto and Hinata had just come out of the shower, when Naruto saw one of his minor privacy seals go off. The seal doubled as a privacy seal and doorbell. So Naruto left Hinata to go check that had set off the privacy seal.

5 Minutes later.

After using one of his privacy seals to see who was at the door and ensuring his other protection and seals were intact. He quickly used his chakra cloak to ensure that the person outside the door was not an enemy, once verified he opened the door and smiled as he saw Phoenix standing in the doorway. "Hay Phoenix what's up long time no see, why don't you come in and have a bite to eat?" Fox shook His head and said "Thank you for the invitation Gama Taichou, Sadly I must decline but I bring you a message: Jonin Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki you both are hereby requested to join the Hokage for Dinner this evening. The dress code is semi formal. You are expected to reach the Hokage Mansion at 7:30 pm Sharp. The password for this occasion shall be: Jiraiya The great Toad Sage. You are to avoid detection at all costs

Naruto smiled and nodded his head and said "You don't have to call me Gama-Taichou anymore Phoenix. I am no longer an active part of Anbu black ops neither do I wear the Gama Mask." Phoenix again shook his head and said with humour in his voice: "was it not you who once told me: that once an Anbu always an Anbu?"

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head and said "Hehehehe I said that did I, well I guess you win then. He then stood at attention, performed a perfect Anbu style salute and with a grin on his face said "Message received Phoenix Fuku-Taicho. Please Inform the Hokage that Jonin Hyuuga and Uzumaki shall be at her residence at 7:30Pm sharp." Phoenix returned his salute and made to leave, when Hinata called out from the kitchen saying "Ja ne Phoenix-san, please thank the Hokage for her invitation." Phoenix nodded his head in acknowledgement, made the hand sign for the Ram and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Once Phoenix had left Naruto called out to Hinata and said "let's go to bed Hinata chan, I need my beauty sleep." Hinata giggled and took Naruto's outstretched arm and the two followed each other into the bedroom to get some much deserved rest.

Meanwhile:

Ino and Chouji ha finally finished having each other and after taking a shower together and playing a little grab ass while in the shower. Ino was in the kitchen wearing only an apron warming some bento lunches for Chouji and herself. Chouji sat at the kitchen table only in a pair of shorts. He seemed to be in deep thought; he kept looking at Ino and then himself and then frowning again. Finally he spoke and said "Ino-chan I thought that doctors only get a 60 minute lunch break. It has been 90 minutes now since you left the hospitals don't you need to get back on shift?" Ino looked at Chouji and said with a smile; "normally yes, but because we are in under wartime rules, doctors and other medical personnel get a 3 hour lunch break so that we can function better physically and mentally since we are under so much stress. But I have to say Chouji-kun; thanks to you I am now truly and fully distressed physically."

Chouji eyes grew cold at that statement and he frowned and said in a serious voice come on Ino I am asking, can you please be serious for a few minutes. Did you know that I actually loved you from the day I first met you, and I know you inside and out. So can you please be serious for a few minutes.

Ino closed her eyes and sighed and said "I knew this day would eventually come." She then opened her eyes and looked directly into Chouji's eyes and spoke: "Listen to me very carefully Chouji Akimichi, I enjoy getting my brains screwed by you, but that does not mean that all I see in you is a meat puppet. I will be the first to admit that I had an unhealthy obsession with The Late Sasuke Uchiha. However I do not look at the past I look towards the future and you are my future Chouji. I will be the first to admit that you actually make me safe and secure. You are not only my lover but also my good friend and I will say this only once I may be a crazy sex starved Nympho that is always trying to get in your pants both figuratively and literally. But this Nympho is in love with you and no one else. I love you because you're not perfect. I love you because you have a rough edge Chouji, and if there is one thing i have learnt is that no one is perfect. What does matter is that someone loves you for all your faults, which is what you do. So in summary Mr. Chouji Akimichi Future sixteenth head of the Akimichi clan I love you for your faults and edges and all. Does that answer your question?"

Chouji looked into Ino's eyes for any hesitation or deceit but found none. Finally he smiled and said "you like me for me huh?" Ino nodded and said "yes, I do but I like this guy better." Ino said giggling while she slipped her hands inside Chouji's pants and fondling him." Chouji laughed heartily and said "well Then Ms. Ino Yamanaka the two of us are a combo package, so i guess the only question left to ask is this: he dug inside his shorts pocket and removed a purple velvet box from his pocket before kneeling down and said "seeing as you're a mind reader, you probably know what I'm thinking but I will say it anyway. Ino Yamanaka will you marry me?"

Ino's face lit up like a Christmas tree, she was so happy that her happiness could not be contained, and she jumped on Chouji and kissed him fiercely saying "of course I will marry you." Chouji took Ino in his arms and kissed her with equal passion, and put the ring on her finger before picking her up off the floor and laying her down on the bed. "I can feel the effects of your little medicine wearing off now Ino-chan, which probably means all my fatigue is going to come back with a bang. So although I really want to continue this conversation I am afraid the maiden of sleep beckons em to her realm." with that said Chouji lay down on the bed next to Ino, closed his eyes and was immediately asleep. Ino Giggled and said "ha, maiden of dreams and sleep, heh what are you a poet?" with that said Ino set the alarm to wake her after an hour and then snuggled under the covers next to Chouji and also fell asleep.

Later that Evening

Hinata and Naruto arrived at the Hokage mansion a few minutes early. After they had arrived under and had given the sentries the Password. They were allowed inside the Hokage Mansion where they released there. Naruto was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved Navy Blue shirt with bright orange stripes; over his shirt he was wearing His signature short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline. Hinata was wearing a conservative flowing white blouse and a long knee length skirt. When they entered the living room they saw Tsunade and Kakashi sitting in the hall. Tsunade was wearing a flowing white dress that seemed to accentuate her obviously old but still quite large breasts. Kakashi was wearing a white full sleeved shirt with a black blazer and a pair of dress pants.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and smiled as she looked him up and down with an approving look. "You clean up pretty good gaki; I see Hinata has some good taste in clothes." Naruto grinned and was about to say something, when Shizune walked into the room from the adjacent Kitchen. Naruto's head turned a full 180 degrees to look at the stunning brunette as she walked slowly into the room. As Shizune walked into the room, she was immediately aware of Naruto's gaze upon her, Naruto looked at Shizune open mouthed until Hinata had the good sense to close his mouth with a click. "Damn Shizune Nee chan you look absolutely sexy and hot." Shizune smiled sweetly at Naruto's comments. For indeed she did, she had let her hair down for the occasion, her jet black flowing hair was soft and smooth. She wore a very small and very revealing little black dress that showed off her accentuated her feminine curves and her long legs; Naruto could also see that the dress also brought to attention her full breasts which although were barely hidden and contained behind the thin black fabric that was her dress, it did nothing to hide the outline and shape of her full breasts.

Shizune suddenly got a Naughty look on her face and suddenly struck a sexy **pose and said "**How do I look Naruto-kun" Naruto's brain** went into **overload as all the blood in his body went rushing down to his dick. Naruto's nose started bleeding profusely and without a word he simply fainted on the floor, with a stupid smile on his face. Shizune suddenly became worried and knelt down on the floor next to him saying "Oh my, I think I overdid it, Naruto-kun are you alright?" Shizune asked as she applied some healing chakra to his head to allow both blood and oxygen to flow back to his brain.

Hinata had a look on her face like as if she didn't know whether to be angry or amused, so she settled for a frown. Kakashi seemed to be sitting with his legs crossed and pouring a glass of cold ice water. Tsunade meanwhile seeing all this collapsed in a fit of laughter until she had tears rolling down her cheeks and her stomach started to hurt.

A few Minutes later

Naruto had finally regained consciousness and suddenly woke up with a start and as he suddenly rose his face smashed into Shizune's full breasts, which caused Shizune to jump in surprise and lose her balance, and fall on the floor, as she was falling she grasped Naruto's shirt to try and keep herself from falling, unfortunately Naruto was still a bit dizzy and could not keep his balance and he fell on top of Shizune. If possible Tsunade started laughing even harder; Hinata also started giggling quite loudly, Kakashi having finally calmed down also started laughing. Naruto got up first and then helped Shizune up as well.

By the time everyone had regained their balance and settled down, Hiashi arrived as well. When he saw Tsunade standing in front of him along with Naruto and Hinata, he was in shocked. But he quickly regained his composure and said: "Godaime-sama I was not aware, you had returned to the village as of yet. We thought you were still in Kumo, I am glad to see that you have safely returned." Tsunade looked at him and said "yes, Hiashi I am happy to say that all our shinobi have returned to Konoha alive, and safe if not a little bit worse for the wear." Hiashi looked relieved when he heard that everyone had returned safely, but he then became confused and before he could ask the question in his head. Tsunade answered it for him. "It is true that all of us have returned safely, but the reason I have not yet announced my presence is because there are a few things that need to be decided before I announce my presence again."

Hiashi immediately understood what Tsunade meant and said "Tsunade-sama I also have some troubling information I wish to share with you as well." I assure you this much Tsunade Sama that the guilty parties will be punished but please understand Tsunade-sama that the Hyuuga clan are true patriots. We will die for our leader and nation. Please do not punish the Hyuuga clan for the actions of a few misguided fools." Hiashi got on his knees and bowed deeply with his head touching the ground.

"Stand up Hiashi; I assure you I do not doubt the loyalty of you or the Hyuuga clan. I was sure of it the moment when you reported The Hyuuga elders' suspicious activity to me and requested me to assign Anbu shinobi to monitor their activities and also offered to pay for the expense out of your personal pocket." Once Hiashi had stood Tsunade continued and said "I have invited all fo you because I need to make some important decisions, and I need your help in making them. Another reason I have called you here is because I truly value your opinion and there are few people whom I trust as much as you all. We will speak of business after filling our stomachs for now let us forget our worries and dine together as friends and family." Hiashi regained his composure and smiled "very well Tsunade-san." With that said the group of tired Shinobi sat down together and regaled each other with their company.

The Hokage mansion it seemed was filled with laughter and cheer as these deadly and powerful ninja dined together. Hiashi was having a great time; it seemed like such a long time since he had dinner in such a manner. He was also aware that he was sitting the left hand of Tsunade, a seat which was reserved for a trusted friend and advisor. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tsunade's question to Naruto. "He Gaki why did you get so flustered when you saw Shizune, you have seen her many times before." Naruto, who was trying to not look at Shizune through the corner of his eye, choked on his food and started coughing violently; he had to drink some water to stop his coughing. Shizune was also curious and said "yes, Naruto-kun I am also curious about this, you have been too many formal parties before and have seen many beautiful women in revealing dresses, Although i admit the circumstances earlier were also very awkward for you nee-chan as well."

At this comment everyone at the table fell silent and waited for Naruto to speak but he said nothing but blush red and merely looked at his plate. Hinata finally sighed and said "it's ok, Naruto-kun I'm not mad, and you can tell them about it." Finally Naruto looked at Hinata who smiled and nodded her head. Naruto sighed and said "it's all that pervy sage's fault. As you all know my master was a Man who loved Peace and was a man of honour and wisdom. However as you all also know, Grandma Tsunade especially so that I had given him the Moniker Pervy Sage because he was a relentless skirt chaser.

Often at times after a hard day of training with him he would accurately and in vivid detail describe to me, his conquest with women. He also took it upon himself to describe in vivid detail on how to discreetly measure the proportions of women with a single glance and then as a test to ensure I had understood he would sometimes at random ask me to quote the Measurements of a specific women or girl. He started first with girls such as Sakura and Tenten and Ino and Hinata-chan, which were girls I knew very well and interacted with them on a daily basis, and if I got their Measurements wrong he would refuse to train me that day. When I was able to successfully memorise their Measurements he then had me start on the adult Kunoichi in the village. While learning this particular skill there was one person whose Measurements I could never get right, and that was Shizune Nee-chan. After a while I started having a big crush on Shizune nee-chan, eventually I got over it and forgot all about it by the time i returned to the village three years later, But this evening after seeing Shizune nee chan in that dress and position, well let's just say it brought back some old fantasies and That I am after all my master's pupil.

Everyone was silent for a moment and then started laughing at Naruto, Shizune looked at Naruto and said kindly "I don't know whether to be flattered or angry but I was also a young girl once upon a time and I understand these things sometimes happen." Kakashi brought Shizune closer to him and said "yeah Naruto keep your paws off my woman or I'll kick you into next week." Everybody starts laughing again. Soon dinner was served and after everyone had their fill they retired to the living room.

Once everyone was seated comfortably Tsunade spoke and said to everyone gathered "I'm sure all of you know why I invited you here, but let's wait for a few minutes before we start, it will give the others time to get here." Hiashi frowned and said "I am afraid I do not follow Milady Tsunade." "It will all be clear in a few minutes time Hiashi." The group of Shinobi sat there for a few minutes silently. Finally one of the Anbu who was disguised as a butler announced the guests and said "Hokage-sama the rest of your guests have arrived." "Thank you; please escort them into the living room. Hiashi was surprised when he saw who entered the room; Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Might Gai, Kurenai Sarutobi, Yamamoto, Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino. The arriving shinobi although surprised to see the Godaime, they wisely kept it to themselves as they sat down.

Once everyone had sat down Tsunade spoke "I know many of you are surprised to see me here so quick, I assure you it is truly me, and I have my reasons for not announcing my arrival. One of them being why I gathered all of you here. Allow me to get right to the point. Our village has been attacked from forces both within and without; I have gathered all of you here because I want your advice on the best way to proceed. Let me tell you what I know so far."

"All of you are aware of the affair with Konoha Village elders correct?" everyone nodded. Tsunade continued and said "A few months earlier one of my ninja Neji Hyuuga overheard The 3 Hyuuga Elders talking about a plan on how to kill me and two of my Ninja, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. It seemed that they had been plotting about this with the former Konoha. Their reason being that I had accumulated too much power as a hokage and they were fearful of the changes I had made since becoming Hokage. Also they were scared of Naruto and Hinata's union and what it would do to their bloodline, because of the Beast that resides within Naruto."

"As soon as Neji heard this he reported this to me immediately, and informed of their Treason. When I heard of this, I summoned Hiashi to my office and informed him of the situation, he was heartbroken and horrified that his clansmen would contemplate something as disastrous as Treason." He immediately promised me full co-operation." I would like to point out here that I DO NOT holds Hiashi or the Hyuuga for the actions of these fools. Hiashi has been a pillar of support in this whole matter, and I would gladly put my life in his hands if required, all of you know Hiashi as a man and as a shinobi. He is loyal to his village and country.

Thanks to him I was able to find Information of transactions The Hyuuga elders and The Konoha elders had been involved in. To confirm my suspicions I used my most trusted sources, the leaders of The Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka Clan." "Shikaku would you please elaborate more on this particular subject."

Shikaku stood and spoke without preamble and said "I was given documents by the hokage and supplied by Hiashi and was ordered to go over them, these documents were copies of documents and transactions that the Hyuuga Elders had made for the last 5 years. After much sifting through and much investigation I was able to find out that over the last two years the Hyuuga and Konoha elders had started meeting regularly and the documents also show that they even used their resources to support certain revolutionary movements that were not happy with the 5 Great Nations."

"Choza, Inoichi and I then did some field work and managed to gather some information that collaborated these transactions. When we informed the Hokage about our findings. She then dispatched some of her Anbu agents to gather more information, these Anbu agents were members of The Aburame and Inuzuka clan who then reported their findings to Ibiki and Anko."

Tsunade then took over again and said "Ibiki and Anko, were able to organise the data for me just before I left which proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that these 5 people were Guilty of Treason. I wanted to deal with them right then and there but upon the advice of the current council I was persuaded to keep them under watch and deal with them after The Chunin Exams for political reasons." "But now I will wait no more, I will not let them go unpunished." The only thing that remains is HOW to deal with them. Before me I have both the Old and New generations, and I am anxious to hear your opinions. One thing is already clear however, we CANNOT and Will NOT cover up this mess. We tried to do that once and look what happened. Now the only Sharingan that exists is the one in Kakashi's left eye."

Hiashi spoke for the first time since everyone had arrived: "While I understand and appreciate what you have said Hokage-san. I must warn you that we of the Hyuuga have our pride and will not accept pity in any form, even it from Kami herself."

Tsunade looked at Hiashi with a stern look and said "have you gone delusional Hiashi I have not gathered everyone here to shower you with pity, we are here for a solution." Hiashi was about to say something when Naruto spoke for the first time and said? "Hey wait hold on guys, Hiashi-san there is a difference between pity and mercy. Speaking from experience you have to be careful to ensure that the actions you are taking would be good for the village as a whole not only to give the impression of pity. Shikaku looked intrigued and said "please explain Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed and said "you guys are looking at this the wrong way, I will explain; it's very simple, let me give you a very simple example. All of you are aware of the fact that I am able to use sage mode correct" everyone nodded, Naruto continued and said the basis of Senjutsu is balance, senjutsu practitioners learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own chakra which is created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi. This adds a new dimension of power to the practitioner's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra." But what happens when you have too much or too less. Allow me to demonstrate. He looked at Tsunade as he said this. When she nodded, Naruto stood and said "I am going to create two shadow clones with equal chakra and show you what happens when I absorb too much or too less Natural energy. Phoenix, would you please open the window and then stand next to one of my shadow clones, when a window had been opened Naruto created two shadow clones and had them sit down near the window on either side of Phoenix.

Now please look closely while I demonstrate what happens when either situation happens. The audience looked at his two shadow clones in rapt attention as they gathered Natural energy. Both clones were absolutely still, but one seemed to be slowly transforming into a toad while the other's appearance did not change at all. Hinata signalled Phoenix to dispel the frog like clone, which Phoenix did by removing a Kunai and stabbing it hard into the back of the clone's neck, causing it to dispel with a pop. The other clone still did not change at all, and it suddenly disappeared with a pop as well. Naruto spoke again and as everyone looked at him again and his eyes were those of a sage. This is what happens you gather too much and you become a frog, you gather too less and you exhaust yourself, a balance is needed. Similarly you have to understand that you have to ensure that the guilty are punished but you don't give too much or too less leeway. I'm sure the talents of the Hyuuga clan can come into play in many different areas, but then again this is just my opinion. The rest depends upon the Hokage. Tsunade agreed and said "Naruto is correct if we intend to survive as a village and as shinobi both the Hyuuga clan and we will have to change ourselves, we were victorious in this battle only because our shinobi were able to break the mould, but these are talks for a different venue at the moment let us decide what needs to be done about this issue here. With that said the group of shinobi settled down to make a decision.

Early the Next Morning

The Village was awoken to good news. Kakashi had informed the village shinobi that during the night the Godaime hokage had returned to the village safe and sound along with all her shinobi. The shinobi were also informed that during the Chunin exams, war had broken out in Kumo as well instigated by the Sound and Earth Village. After a difficult battle Konoha and Kumo Nin emerged victorious by working together. However some of the Genin had gotten injured in the battle and were resting in the hospital and were not to be disturbed. The shinobi were also informed that the Hokage would be busy in a series of meetings with the various branches of the Village shinobi force and that until further notice the village was still under martial law.

Later that Morning

By Order of the Hokage 3 squads of Anbu Shinobi reached the Hyuuga estate with arrest warrants for the 3 Hyuuga elders Hiachi Hyuuga, Hiroto Hyuuga and Hibachi Hyuuga. They were met at the gate by a solemn and sad Hiashi Hyuuga. The estate's courtyard was full of Hyuuga clan members from both the Main and Branch house going about their daily chores who had stopped in their tracks with curiosity when they saw the squads of Anbu enter the estate. Hiashi greeted them and asked them for the warrants which they did. After reading the warrants carefully, he nodded his head and handed the warrants and handed it back to them. He turned towards his clansmen who had gathered and said "these Anbu Shinobi have arrived here at the Hokage's request to consult on some very important matters with me and the Hyuuga elders, The nature of this business and is very serious and Confidential. Thus I hereby order everyone to go back inside for the remainder of the morning until this meeting is done. The Hyuuga shinobi bowed and left the courtyard to go inside mumbling to each other what the matter could be.

Once everyone had gone inside, he summoned three of his servants and said "Inform the three Hyuuga elders that the clan head has summoned them to the courtyard for an important task. You are not to tell them anything else even if they ask. Inform them that they are to be here at once, No excuses!" The servants bowed and said "hai Hiashi-sama." Hiashi waited silently until the three Hyuuga elders arrived in a huff with scowls on their faces. Hiachi spoke first and said "What is the meaning of this Hiashi, why have you sent for us so early in the morning" Hiashi's face showed anger as he spoke and said "I might ask you the same thing: did you think nobody would find out, did you think there would be no Consequences to Treason."

Heiachi was stopped dead in his tracks as he heard those words. For the first time he noticed the Anbu shinobi behind Hiashi, he sneered and said "It seems you have made your choice Hiashi, you have chosen to be the Hokage's lapdog instead of being a leader, you might enjoy being somebody's lapdog but I don't. I would rather die than be taken prisoner." He slipped into the Gentle fist stance; the other two elders did the same and were about to attack but before he or any of the other Hyuuga elders could do anything more, the Anbu shinobi sprung into action and in a span of 3 seconds the three elders were paralysed and unable to move a single muscle. Hiashi spoke again and said "you three are hereby banished from the Hyuuga clan and stripped of your rank as Hyuuga elders. Hiashi then slipped into The Gentle Fist stance and used his 64 palms technique to block each and every one of their chakra points. He looked at The Anbu shinobi and said "along with Treason, please add the charge of attempted Murder of the Hyuuga clan head." The Anbu nodded his head and ordered his men to secure the prisoners and disappeared into the shadows. Once they had disappeared, Hiashi looked up into the sky, folded his hands and said "Give the Hyuuga clan the courage to face the consequences Kami."With that said he then summoned every Hyuuga of Chunin rank or above to gather in the courtyard to inform them of the actions and consequences of the Former Hyuuga elders.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know i might have taken it a bit over the top what with Naruto having a bad-ass bachelor pad and him getting a hard on after Shizune but I just find it a bit cool. I am now nearing the end of this fanfic story i thank you for sticking around so long and supporting me. well don't let me kee you any longer read and review please.


	41. Chapter 41: Meetings

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**Meetings:**

At Anbu HQ

The Former Hyuuga and Village elders were being interrogated simultaneously in 5 different rooms by shinobi who were skilled and experienced interrogation specialists handpicked by Tsunade herself. To ensure accurate results she put Ibiki Morino in charge of the team Interrogating the Hyuuga elders and Anko Mitarashi in charge of the team interrogating the Village elders. She then formed an additional team of Interrogation specialists which consisted of skilled and experienced interrogation specialists from the Yamanaka and Nara Clan to interrogate the group of terrorists that had tried to enter the Fire Country Borders this team was headed by Yamamoto.

In the Hokage's office

Not for the first time Tsunade found herself cursing the person who invented the concept of paperwork. Since she had come back she been cooped up in her office trying to sort out all the paperwork, even with 5 shadow clones helping her she still had a mountain of paperwork to deal with, not to mention a whole village to protect but thankfully she had an epiphany and put Kakashi in charge of the village security and gave him free reign. After a few more hours of extensive hard work Tsunade had finally gotten things in order by lunch time. With the paperwork now finished, Tsunade got up from her desk and decided to go to the hospital to check up on her wounded shinobi.

Tsunade was making the rounds of the hospital with Shizune informing her of the status of each and every patient. Tsunade then turned the corner towards the critical care unit. Shizune checked her list and found that most of the critical care patients were stable except for a few. She then remembered that Sai's name was still reflecting in the Critical Unit. She steered Tsunade towards his room while informing her what all had transpired and what treatments had been tried to save his life. Tsunade entered Sai's room and was checking his medical charts when he started to stir. As he stirred Naruto, Sakura, Udon and Kakashi had walked into his room to see him where they met Shizune and Tsunade in his room, Sai was in his hospital bed in a very bad shape his skin was pale and his breathing was coming in short rasps. Upon seeing his old team walk through the door he smiled and started to get up but was pushed back down by Tsunade. Naruto reached there first and said "hey Sai how you feeling buddy don't worry my friend you will get through this he said with a forced smile. Sai chuckled and said "always the optimist aren't you dickless, but I am afraid this time you are wrong it is time for me to go now but before I go I wanted to say a few things"

He turned to his team and said "although I was not originally one of you, all of you quickly accepted me as your friend and helped me regain my old self back, you all taught me many things: Naruto you taught me about bravery and loyalty. Sakura you taught me how to care and love my friends and teammates."

"Kakashi sensei even though I was never your student and you knew whom I was you taught me a great many things: you taught me about bonds and how to be there for my friends when they fall. You taught me the biggest lesson of all: you taught me never to leave my friends behind no matter what because if I did so it would make me lower than scum."

He then turned to Tsunade and bowed his head in respect. "Milady Hokage even though i was an agent of Danzo even though i was sent to do harm you still allowed me to join the ranks of shinobi. Through your actions and words you taught me how respect is given and how it is earned. You taught me how to be a better person and whenever I had questions you always helped me and for that I thank you, *rasp* *cough.*"

"That's enough Sai you need to rest" said Naruto. "No, my friend time for me to rest shall soon come but not yet let me finish what I want to say" he pleaded with his friend. Sai turned towards Udon who was trying hard not to cry as his logical mind tried to explain that his master's body had taken too much damage and was failing, but his emotional heart refused to believe his logical mind. Udon you were my first and last student, you taught me what it means to be a sensei and a master to a student, you learnt everything I taught you and used it to protect your friends. As your Master I have one final command for you. Never let Hatred or anger gain a foothold within your heart. Because if you do, your life becomes nothing but an empty shell" Udon bowed his head in submission with tears running down his cheeks. Sai continued and said "it is said that Kami grants the wishes of a dying man, and although I doubt Kami might listen to my plight even if she is listening I humbly request that may the Will of Fire burn eternally in your hearts and souls. May the people of this village be worthy of your loyalty.

"Naruto my friend will you do me a favour" he asked. "Anything you want my friend what is it? you have told me many times of the beauty of the toad valley known as Mount Myōbokuzan so i wish for this after my death I do not wish to be buried but I wish to be burned as is worthy of a shinobi. It would be my fondest wish if you could spread my ashes in the toad valley." *rasp* *cough* "Now hear my final words my friends long live the Hokage. Long live Konoha. Long Live the Fire Nation."With those final words life finally left his eyes and Sai finally left his mortal coil. Everyone present had tears in their eyes."

In another part of The Hospital wing

Hiashi had come to check on his Nephew and found him asleep. After taking permission from a nurse he took a seat next to his nephew's bed. Hiashi was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not even realise that Neji had awoken from his sleep until Neji called out to him. "Neji, my boy how are you. Are your wounds healing?" Neji looked a bit uncomfortable "I am fine Uncle considering the circumstances." There seemed to be an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds until Neji broke the silence. "Uncle I have decided to stay in the Anbu indefinitely. As an Anbu I am a shinobi under direct control of the Hokage, and as per the rules set down by the Nidaime Hokage even if an Anbu agent belongs to a clan he/she has the option to appeal for direct support from the Hokage if he /she feel threatened by their clan.

"In such a case the Hokage could offer said shinobi safe asylum to practice their clan techniques without backlash from the clan, provided that said shinobi stays in the Anbu until death or retirement. This is what I feel. I love Tenten with all my heart. Once upon a time i believed I could live without her but this battle has taught me different. I cannot live without her. I want to marry her and when we have children regardless of whether they have the Byakugan or not I WILL NOT have them submitted to the ridicule or being used as pawns for the Amusement of the Hyuuga elders or anyone else within the main branch. I will not see them branded with the caged bird seal. I will do whatever I have to do to ensure the best for me and my family. And if that means staying within the Anbu and banishing myself from the Hyuuga clan then so be it."

Hiashi Hyuuga was stunned. He was aware that over the years that Neji had come to have a more cordial relationship with himself and his daughters but he also knew that Neji like his father was fiercely protective of his family. "I can understand why you might think so Neji-kun, but please do reconsider your decision." Neji barked a laugh and said "come now let us be frank with each other. You know as well as I do the deep rooted hatred that the branch family has of the Hyuuga elders and other members of the Main family who are able to use the curse seal against us. Can you guarantee that my marriage to Tenten will not be met with animosity to by the clan? Can you guarantee that my children and wife will not be branded with the caged bird seal and be humiliated and insulted by being called half bloods and other such names? No, you cannot can you?"

At this Hiashi smiled and said "That is where you are wrong my boy, for you see The Hyuuga elders have been arrested for the crime of Treason and attempted murder of the Hyuuga clan head." Neji's mouth opened in shock. "Hiashi smiled even wider and said "as you can imagine because of this there would now be a political power vacuum within the clan. Now I have an idea forming in my head that will help us take advantage of this situation and make relations between the main Household and Branch household much more cohesive and reduce the animosity between the two households." Neji seemed intrigued and said "How exactly do you propose that Uncle Hiashi?" "It's very simple my child would it be incorrect to say that Ko Hyuuga and yourself are the two most talented and powerful branch family members within the clan at least amongst the current Generation?" Neji nodded his head in understanding and said "true I am considered a Genius amongst the branch family members and as a result I have much political sway with the current Generation of Hyuuga Chunin and Jonin. Whereas Ko Hyuuga has much talent as well and also holds much political power with some of the older Hyuuga Chunin and Jonin." Hiashi smiled and said together how much political power you hold with the Branch Family or to put it more simply what percentage of the Hyuuga branch family would listen and cooperate with you and Ko Hyuuga were you both to flex your political muscles." Neji smiled and said "I would say that Ko and I would be able to convince approx. 93% of the Branch Family to our line of thinking. The other 7% would be made up of old timers who believe that the word of the clan head is law."

Hiashi smiled and said "That is very good now I am aware that my two daughters would be able to convince approx. 83% of the Main household to their line of thinking. That leaves approx. 17% of shinobi within the Main household and a total of 20% within the whole clan that would listen only to me." "So this means that if you and my daughters combine forces we could possibly find ourselves in a situation similar to the Uchiha clan with similar results." Neji looked alarmed for a minute and said "uncle please do not misunderstand I would never lay a finger upon my clansmen or instigate any of the branch member to do so in any situation." Hiashi smiled again and said "not to worry Neji my boy i am not asking you to revolt, I am asking you to help me bring a positive change within The Hyuuga clan to prevent such an event." "I am afraid I still do not understand Uncle." Hiashi explained and said "tell me Neji would you say it is an accurate guess to say many of the branch family members feel the same way that you do with the Main family to varying degrees?" "Yes, that is obvious." What if you could help me bring about changes within the Hyuuga Clan that would reduce the animosity, would you be willing to change your mind and help the clan?" "Obviously so." Hiashi smiled widely and said: "good now be quiet and listen to what I have to say." Hiashi removed a few privacy and silencing tags from his robes and attached them around the room. Only once they were activated did Hiashi speak. While Neji listened in interest.

Later that week

It had been three days since they returned. Tsunade had finally gotten things under relative control. Although Martial law was still in effect, the threat level had been decreased from DEFCON-5 to DEFCON-4. This meant that civilian stores would be open but only between the hours of 7am-3pm. Tsunade was interrupted from her paperwork By Shizune who said "Milady, all the shinobi you requested have arrived." Tsunade looked at her watch. "Very well thank you Shizune, please have everybody settle down in n one of the large conference rooms." Shizune nodded her head and left the room. Tsunade finished reading the document on her desk and after making a few notations on it she got up to attend her meeting.

In the conference room

A large group of shinobi had been gathered for this meeting, although none of them knew why. Present at the meeting were shinobi from every branch of Konoha's Military. The teachers and principal of the Konoha Shinobi Academy. Kakashi, Gai, Yamamoto, Kurenai along with other Jonin sensei who were currently mentoring Genin students. Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi were also present at the meeting representing the Anbu. Shizune was also present at the meeting along with The Dean of the Konoha Shinobi Medical School and hospital. Present also at this meeting were the Konoha Clan leaders. Last but not least was the Konoha 12 except Neji and Sai. The Hokage arrived a few minutes later with the Fire daimyo at her side. After everyone had been seated and greetings had been made. Tsunade took the floor and said "good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. The reason I have gathered all of you here 9s because i wanted to discuss something very important. As you all know in the past few years the shinobi world has changed drastically. We can no longer train our shinobi the way we did. The past few days have taught us this lesson, for those of you that do not know I will make you aware. Many of the enemies that our shinobi fought in this battle were well versed with their moves. She gestured to Phoenix who was standing near the wall. He nodded and began distributing a booklet to all the shinobi in the room.

Once everyone had received a booklet. Tsunade spoke again and said "within this booklet are three after action reports written by Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, and Chouji Akimichi. Please read through them and then tell me what your thoughts are. The shinobi picked up their booklets and started reading the reports in front of them.

15 minutes later

Everyone had finished reading the reports and they all seemed to be deep in thought. Iruka was the first to speak and said "the reports point out two very interesting things" Tsunade gestured for him to continue. Iruka rose and took on the role that he was most accustomed to: a teacher. "All three reports have two things in common, one: clan specific jutsu no longer have the same effect as before. And two: had not the shinobi in question mastered other forms of shinobi arts besides their own Family martial arts. They would surely be dead. This is proof of something I have always said will happen eventually." Hiashi spoke and said "please explain Iruka-san." Iruka looked at the Hokage for a moment, who nodded her head. So he continued. "Allow me to explain Hiashi-san, but before I do so let me state for the record, that my opinions are un-biased and reflect both my professional and my personal opinions, also many of the shinobi who are now serving in the various branches of Konoha's shinobi military were once upon a time my students and as such as their teacher i will always have their best interest at heart." Tsunade spoke and said "Duly noted Chunin Iruka, please continue." Iruka nodded and continued. "As you all know i am an academy teacher and the only chunin amongst all of you Anbu and Jonin level ninja; however one thing you need to remember is before you all became a Jonin or Chunin or whatever. You were all once academy students. Where you learned the basics of chakra, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and genjutsu amongst other shinobi arts." However even at the academy there were two groups of students. Those who were from a clan and those who were not. Those students who were from a clan although participated and learnt the different shinobi arts like the others most of them never took great interest in it because they had been taught since birth that their family or clan's style of Taijutsu or ninjutsu was the best. Do not get me wrong they are able to fight with other means as well but not as well. For e.g. if i were to hold a contest between a normal academy student who is not from a clan, and a student who is from the Aburame clan and have a kunai throwing contest between them. I can assure you that the Aburame shinobi would lose." Shibi interrupted and said "pray tell why that is Iruka-san?" Iruka smiled and said "simple Shibi san, the student who is not from a clan will try harder to master the skill and will succeed because he knows that his skill with a kunai might make the difference in fight. Whereas the student from the Aburame clan will not try as hard and will instead rely on his clan's abilities to win a fight." "As a teacher i have always tried to teach my students various forms of martial arts. But many of them either are not willing or reluctant to learn because they rely too heavily on their clan's abilities and jutsu."

Which at the end of the day are just tools and as we all know a master with a pebble can defeat a novice with a shuriken." Iruka said referring to an old Japanese adage. Shikamaru spoke up and said "but Iruka sensei is it wrong to have pride in our clan's abilities?" "Not at all Shikamaru you should be proud of it and use it to its full extent." Let's take a very good example." He turned to Kakashi and said "Kakashi sensei, you have the Sharingan in your left eye, and as a result of that you can have won many battles with it, correct, but when in battle do you rely only on the abilities of your Sharingan to win a battle." Kakashi smiled and said "of course not Iruka sensei, in fact i use my Sharingan as a last resort, I try to use my own abilities first."

Tsunade rose and said "Thank you Chunin Iruka, you may be seated. As you all heard and read from the after action reports its clear that had the shinobi in question not learnt other martial arts they were able to win in battle do we all agree on this point?" everyone present in the room nodded their heads.

"Good, this makes what I have to say easier; after consulting the Fire Daimyo I have decided that By Executive Orders any Genin who is part of a clan or large Shinobi family, must show Chunin level proficiency in at least one other Shinobi Martial art besides their Family or Clan specific jutsu. For e.g. if a Hyuuga clan member was to show expertise and chunin level judgement only while using the Gentle Fist, then even though that genin showed the qualities of a chunin he/she would not be selected because they did not master any other martial art except their own. This rule will also apply to Genin who are aiming to be specialists. For e.g. if a shinobi who is an expert swordsman and while that genin shows Chunin level proficiency in Kenjutsu but is unable to battle using any other Martial art. That shinobi would not be considered for chunin selection. So in effect any genin wishing to apply for the rank of Chunin must show Chunin level proficiency in at least two different martial arts to attain the rank of Chunin."

The room was silent for a few minutes until a few grumbles broke out from some of the clan leaders but hey all understood the reason. Shikaku spoke first and said "Hokage–Dono as it is an executive order we shall comply but I have a few doubts I would like addressed." "Please go ahead Shikaku." "While it may be feasible to teach each Genin two or more martial arts and also bring them to Chunin level in proficiency. Each Genin is different and will have different affinities and qualities, it might not be possible for that Genin's sensei to teach him/her the requisite skills necessary, for e.g. if a particular genin shows an interest or talent in Genjutsu and Fuuinjutsu and that genin assigned to Might Gai. None of which are Gai's strong points. Would that Genin then not do better under say Hatake Kakashi or Sarutobi Kurenai?" "another question that is to consider is what if we have a shinobi like Rock Lee, who is unable to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu"? Tsunade smiled and said "Thank you for bringing that up Shikaku that thought had occurred to me, and that is why before making this decision I realised that in order for this to work we have to change the way we teach our future shinobi and as a result I have decided to appoint one of our brightest and best Academy teachers to assemble a group of expert shinobi from around the village to build a new Academy curriculum that will allow and help the academy teachers to profile their student and help them judge what type of martial arts would best fit their talents and tastes and thus train and teach them accordingly and also choose Jonin sensei that would best be able to teach them the skills they would excel in." In regards to your second question; I agree that Rock Lee cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but the path of Bokujutsu is still open to him is it not?" But you make a very good point and in such circumstances, ot would be reviewed and considered on a case to case basis." However as I said I have selected one man to take up this burden and responsibility."

"The best person for this job in my opinion is none other Than Chunin Iruka Umino." There was a silence of about 5 seconds before the whole room burst into applause. Iruka was shell shocked and sat frozen in his seat, until Anko pinched him hard causing him to stand up in surprise. The Hokage signalled for silence and continued "as I was saying Umino Iruka you have always had the best track record of all the academy teachers, you also have the highest percentage of passing students who later became Jonin, thus you are the most logical choice." Suddenly the daimyo stood up, The Hokage noticed this and promptly sat down.

The Daimyo finally spoke for the first time since the meeting had started and said "Congratulations Iruka Umino your fame and success as a teacher have not gone unnoticed I assure you. However it is my opinion that new responsibilities must come with a certain rank, one which I am afraid a man of your current rank is not ready, no matter how experienced you may be." At his words the Konoha 12 seemed to erupt in outrage, However Iruka raised his hand in silence. The whole room went silent. The Daimyo continued "as I was saying, I do not think a man of your rank has what it takes to handle this responsibility. That is why I have decided to create a new shinobi rank, and that is:** Shuyōna Chunin (Chunin Major)**." This rank is a very special rank reserved for those shinobi of Chunin level who have accomplished great things in their careers as Chunin or have displayed great bravery in battle. A shinobi of this rank will be given equal pay and status as a special Jonin and will also be the Commanding officer of any chunin or genin level officer in absence of their commanding Jonin Squad commander. I am therefore pleased to announce the first ever **Shuyōna Chunin (Chunin Major) Iruka Umino! **The Daimyo was smiling now as he shook Iruka's hand. "Congratulations Iruka I am sure you will do a great job best of luck." The whole room burst into applause and cheers as Iruka shook the Daimyo's hand. "Dattebayo, Iruka sensei" Naruto cried out in joy. "The fires of youth burn brightly within you Iruka sensei." Lee screamed out. "Baby you're getting laid tonight." Anko screamed out. The room burst into laughter as Iruka turned slightly red. Nobody seemed to notice Tsume Inuzuka whisper a few words into the ears of Anko Mitarashi. Nobody also seemed to notice Anko's eyes widen in surprise and her face crack into a devilish grin and say "you have got a deal Tsume."

Once everyone had settled down Tsunade took the floor again and said "Iruka I want you to organise an expert panel of shinobi to help you. I will offer you all the help you need. To all the clan leaders and Jonin sensei here I want you all to help Iruka in any way you can; I want a working curriculum ASAP. Now Meeting Dismissed. Iruka come with me to my office, I want you to incorporate certain items into your curriculum." With that said the new **Shuyōna Chunin (Chunin Major) **followed the Hokage to her office to discuss further about this topic.

* * *

A/N: There you go guys another chapter finished. Hope you enjoy it. Just a few things to explain; some of you might object to me creating a new rank just for Iruka, but I had an idea and i ran with it. It is all part of my plan to give as much exposure to supporting characters as possible. I also find That Kishimoto has seriously underplayed Iruka's role as a sensei and shinobi in general so I wanted to give my own Iruka a bit of a status upgrade. I also personally like the character of Iruka as am sure do many of my readers. As I previously mentioned, my story is coming to an end. I estimate that by ch. 45 my story will be complete. But that doesn't mean i am finished not by any means. I am planning to write a couple of one shot after I finish this story so stick around and watch this space.


	42. Chapter 42: A Gathering of Leaders

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**A Gathering of Leaders.**

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank all my loyal fans for helping me pass the 100 favourites mark. Thank you for your contribution.**

* * *

It had now been almost 2 weeks since Tsunade had returned to the village and the Genin were out of the hospital and had gone back home. Neji had also finally gotten out of the hospital and was recovering at home under the watchful eyes of Tenten and Hinata. Hanabi Hyuuga had also returned home and found the atmosphere very different to what she left it. She also noticed the obvious absence of the Hyuuga Elders and despite many attempts to learn what had happened she was rebuffed with a common response; the truth shall be revealed when you reach the rank of Chunin. What was also weird was that her father Hiashi was meeting frequently with key members of both the Hyuuga main and branch house.

Many of the older shinobi in village could sense a change in the winds; a pattern seemed to be forming within the village. It had been two weeks since the Hokage had arrived and the village stabilized but still the Hokage did not lift the martial law. Only Shinobi of Chunin rank or higher was allowed to roam through the village. And also what was odd was that the Anbu presence within the village was obvious. They no longer hid themselves completely. It was if to say: we are watching you.

In the Hokage's office

Tsunade was discussing something very important with Kakashi and some of her Anbu shinobi. "I want to hold the meeting within the forest of death. This must be an absolute secret. I want every precaution taken against eavesdroppers. I want 5 squads of Anbu Shinobi guarding us all. I also want a level six silencing barrier to enclose us. "Have Naruto help you with the seals and barriers. I want the following people in that meeting with me: Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake, Might Gai, Yamato and Kurenai Sarutobi, I also want Tenten and Naruto Uzumaki in this meeting, no one less besides the names i just mentioned is to be mentioned." "Hai Hokage-sama." Also have Naruto and Kiba instructed their respective Genin to make the preparations to summon the Matriarch of the Bear clan: Kumasari and the King of Primates: Monkey King Enma. It is now 10 am. I want everything done by 2 p.m." "Hai Hokage-sama."

At 2 P.M within the Forest Of Death

Tsunade had arrived with her Anbu Guard detail at the place where a temporary Meeting place had been constructed. It was also coincidently right in the heart of The Forest of Death. When she arrived, she first saw and greeted Monkey king Enma and The matriarch of the bear clan: Kumasari. After that she greeted the rest of her shinobi, she then signalled for them all to enter the large dome barrier that would prevent outsiders from entering or overhearing their conversation. Tsunade spoke only when everyone had entered the barrier. "Monkey King Enma and Kumasari-Dono, I know that you requested a meeting with me to discuss something important, however unfortunately due to certain situations out of my control. I have been advised by my advisors not to meet with any of you privately due to security concerns. I hope you will understand."

Both of them nodded and Kumasari spoke and said **"I understand completely Tsunade Matriarch. In times of crisis and war a leader's life and day is ruled by her Generals in charge of her safety."** Enma nodded his head in agreement. Tsunade smiled and continued, as you both know both Konohamaru and Kenpachi are still Genin and as such I have therefore appointed Tenten in Kenpachi's stead and Kurenai Sarutobi in Konohamaru's stead. Is this acceptable to you both?"" **I am happy to have Kurenai stand stead for Konohamaru, infact I have been meaning to speak to you my child."** King Enma said patting Kurenai on the head**. "Asuma was a true shinobi until death, you should be proud to have known him."** Kurenai smiled sadly and said "Thank you King Enma sensei, Asuma always spoke highly of the Sarutobi clan."

Kumasari looked at Tenten intently and smiled when Tenten held her gaze then said "I also have no problems, with this mistress of blades making a decision on behalf of my son Kenpachi. I have faith that she will act in my son's benefit." Tsunade smiled and said "as I said before due to time and security constraints I am unable to meet everyone separately and as such both the Chief of Toads and the King of the Serpent Clan wish to speak with Monkey king Enma, Chief toad Gamabunta and Queen Katsuyu of the slug clan and me. Will you two allow it?" Enma raised an eyebrow and looked at Tsunade with a silent question. Tsunade replied silently with her eyes to trust her. Finally Enma thought about it for a full minute and said "very well I shall hear what the serpent clan has to say if Kuma sari-Dono approves as well." Kumasari seemed to be lost in thought for a very long time, then finally spoke and said **"Very well, Tsunade Matriarch I will allow it, however remember The Kuma clan does not take kindly to traps or backstabbing."** The Anbu around Tsunade shifted their positions around Tsunade to form a tighter circle upon hearing the implied threat but Tsunade had them settle down. She smiled and said "Thank you Kumasari-Dono for accommodating my request."

Tsunade bit her finger until it bled then performed the hand signs for Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram and then planted her hands firmly on the ground. A large poof of smoke appeared within the dome. 3S other poofs of smoke also appeared simultaneously within the dome.

Once the smoke had cleared The Dome had automatically enlarged itself to comfortably fit the Chief of Toads, The Queen of Slugs and The King of Serpents. With their arrival the gathering of leaders had finally began. Tsunade spoke first "Thank you all for agreeing to this meeting, unfortunately due to time and security constraints I am not able to meet with you one at a time, as fellow leaders I am sure you can understand. I assure you that whatever you say here will be kept in the strictest confidence unless you say otherwise. She then pointed to her right and said "allow me to introduce the shinobi to my right; they are my closest advisors and the new council of Konoha "Kakashi Hatake, Might Gai, Kurenai Sarutobi, and Yamamoto." Habu spoke for the first time since being summoned **"Forgive me for being abrupt Hokage Dono; I had requested an audience alone with you, although I can surely understand why that is not possible, but may we skip the formalities and get to business." **Gamabunta also spoke **"for once I agree Tsunade Dono" **Tsunade smiled and said "as you wish, Kumasari-Dono, you have my attention, How may I assist you." Kumasari smiled a feral smile before answering. "**Thank you, Tsunade Matriarch. What i have to say is quite important; My son Kenpachi is no longer a small helpless cub, he is now a young and strong Bear who will one day lead his own Sloth, however although he is young, he is also headstrong, which is not unusual at his age. It is my opinion that he is now old enough to learn all that his Mother has to teach him. I believe him old enough to learn the Kuma style of taijutsu called Kuma Karate. I am proud of my son that he has managed to learn the first stage of the Kuma style Kenjutsu and is even proficient enough to wield his own Kuma sword in battle. I therefore request you Tsunade that you allow my son Kenpachi to embark on a journey to the caves of The Kuma clan where we will transform this headstrong cub into a confident and full-grown Kuma."** Tsunade was silent for a moment before speaking. "I understand Kumasari-Dono that you wish to teach Kenpachi the path of the Kuma as is his right, but are you sure he is ready for the journey. I do not doubt his skill for I am aware that The Kuma clan's taijutsu style has an 80% mortality rate are you sure that Kenpachi is ready?" Kumasari smiled and said **"You are well informed Tsunade Matriarch, it is true what you say. However before I comment any further any further i would like to hear what Tenten has to say." **

Tenten looked at Tsunade with a questioning look and after a nod from her leader she spoke. "I am aware of Kenpachi's skills as well as his strengths and weaknesses, although Kenpachi is well versed in Kenjutsu and various weapons his skill in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu although good is not at the level that it can be. Although I am sure that he will learn much by following the path of the Kuma."

"I do not feel he is ready mentally speaking that is, although he is strong he seems to have a bad habit of prolonging a fight to have more fun while battling, he is also very susceptible to his emotions. Although that is not to say that he is not a good shinobi, no infact within him I see much of my old teammate Rock Lee, and although Kiba has proven to be a good sensei I Do not think Kenpachi is yet ready to embark on the journey of the Kuma clan. However I think the best way for not only Kenpachi but for all the genin at this point of time to enhance their skills is to be trained on an individual basis by individual masters."

Tsunade was silent as Kumasari replied **"Is this your opinion as his sister or as a superior evaluating the performance of a junior officer Mistress of Blades?"** "Both, because in both cases I wish to see Kenpachi reach his full potential and advance. I also believe that Kenpachi should travel down the path of the Kuma however perhaps after. Kumasari was silent for a Minute before replying." "**I will not deny that Kenpachi loves to fight and even I have noticed how he sometimes prolongs his fights in order to prolong his enjoyment. However I truly feel that walking down the path of the Kuma is Kenpachi's destiny." **With that said Kumasari fell silent as well deep in thought. Tsunade finally spoke "It would seem we are at an Impasse." Naruto then stood up from his seat and looked at Tsunade and said "perhaps not, permission to speak freely Godaime Sama?" Tsunade was mildly surprised that Naruto had addressed her by her title instead of calling her Grandma, but then she remembered that even Naruto had some Manners." "Permission Granted Jonin Naruto."

Naruto looked at King Enma and asked "May I safely assume King Enma that your presence in this meeting today is related to the discussion we had a few weeks ago?" King Enma nodded his head and said "You may assume so Naruto, amongst other things." Naruto smiled and said "Thank you King Enma." "Kakashi sensei, Yamamoto sensei since the attack on the village we have lost many of our Anbu elite have we not?" Kakashi and Yamamoto nodded their heads.

Naruto turned back to Tsunade and said "Hokage-sama I agree with Tenten that our Genin are not your typical Genin, I am proud to say that they have exceeded our expectations, and I speak for the Konoha 12 when is ay we have nothing more to teach them. The battle in Kumo proved this, but that is not to say they have nothing left to learn, although they are high level Genin. However many of them have strengths and weaknesses that we are unable to address. Konohamaru has excellent skills in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu which are no doubt Chunin level if not higher. But his tracking and genjutsu skills leave something to be desired. I think the best way for them to succeed further is for them to find different masters who can cultivate their individual talents further. Just as The Toad Sanin Jiraiya did for me," Naruto said with a hint of sadness."

"Please get to the point Jonin Naruto, what do you suggest?" Tsunade said losing her patience. Naruto smiled and said "It is my recommendation that Genin Konohamaru Sarutobi and Kenpachi Zaraki be allowed to go through the Anbu training regimen to decide whether they are worthy." Tsunade was intrigued at Naruto's suggestion and said "I understand why you might say so for Kenpachi Zaraki but why Konohamaru Sarutobi and worthy for what?"

It was then that King Enma spoke **"I will answer that question Tsunade-Dono, one of the reasons for wishing to speak with you was that like his grandfather before him. I wish for Konohamaru to embark on a journey to the Northern Mountains where my kingdom lies. I wish for him to truly learn all that I can teach him I have high hopes for him." **Tsunade was shocked and could not keep the awe out of her voice. "Are you serious King Enma sensei? I mean Konohamaru is not even 17 years old and Sarutobi sensei was almost 25 before you gave him the chance to train with you."** King Enma smiled and said I remember it well Tsunade-chan, ah what a talented shinobi he was. King Enma got a faraway look on his face and continued I remember how he in the end he was able to master 3 different styles of Monkey Kung Fu: Hou Quan, ****Piguazhang****, and Di Tang. To master even one style took many years of continuous hard work and practice. I still remember how it had taken me 15 years to fully master the three styles and imagine the shock and pride I felt when he finally completed his training in only three years and showed me mastery in these three styles. Later in life shortly before becoming Hokage he had created two secondary styles that stemmed from the original three: Da Sheng Men which was developed from Di Tang. The second was Da Sheng Pi Gua Kung Fu. Which as the name suggests stemmed from Da Sheng Men and Pi Gua Kung Fu. He later taught me his two secondary styles, which I also mastered." Gamabunta laughed and said "to think that Hiruzen had that kind of talent within him, no wonder Jiraiya always spoke highly of him. I myself highly respected the man." **Kakashi cleared his throat and said "Ladies and gentlemen, we are all aware of how great a shinobi the Sandaime was and although we would love to hear more about his conquests this is neither the time nor the place; please let us get back to the business at hand."

Tsunade recovered herself and said "Yes, you are quite correct Kakashi. Very well Kumasari Dono and King Enma-Dono. I will allow Konohamaru Sarutobi and Kenpachi Zaraki to embark on a journey with you. Provided they are able to pass the Anbu Entrance exam and Anbu training course. Is that acceptable to you both?" Kumasari thought to herself for a few minutes and said "what are your thoughts on this matter Mistress of blades?" Tenten smiled and said "I agree to the proposition Kumasari-sama, if Kenpachi is able to pass Anbu training I will raise no further objections." Kumasari nodded looked at Tsunade and said "**very well Tsunade Matriarch. I believe you offer to be a fair one and I shall accept that. I look forward to hearing the results." **She looked at King Enma and said** "Many generations ago our ancestors joined forces with a Mortal king to defeat an Evil demon king to free his wife from the demon's stronghold. It is said that an army of Bears and Monkeys helped him win the war because of the valour they displayed on the battle field. I am happy to see that the Sarutobi clan still gives birth to mighty warriors. Tell your son Koenma That the Matriarch of the Kuma clan compliments his valour in battle and that although he is a Monkey he has the heart of a Bear. **King Enma smiled and said** "I thank you for your kind words Kumasari-Dono I also have heard the valour that your son displayed on the battlefield. Tell him that The King of Primates compliments him on his Kenjutsu skills. Tell him his skills rival the Bo-jutsu skills of The Sarutobi Clan." Kumasari smiled and said "I shall convey the message King Enma." She looked at Tsunade and said "my business is concluded Tsunade-Matriarch. I shall take my leave." **With that said she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade looked at King Enma and said "You have my attention, King Enma anything else I can help you with?" King Enma Nodded and said **"yes, there is I have a few more things to discuss. First and foremost I would like to Offer Kurenai Sarutobi the chance to sign the Monkey summoning contract."** Tsunade nodded her head "If Kurenai accepts I have no problems with that." Kurenai was surprised to say the least "I am honoured King Enma but before I accept or decline, may I know why you wish to offer me the summoning contract of your clan?" King Enma smiled before replying **"always the strategists aren't you Kurenai-chan? Very well I shall answer your question, many years ago when Asuma had reached the rank of chunin, he was given the chance to sign the Monkey summoning contract, but at the time he declined stating that he wished to forge his own path ahead, without assistance from us. However he asked me to one day offer our summoning contract to his wife and child should he not be there to protect them. So you see Kurenai –chan I am simply honouring a promise made to a young man many years ago."**

Kurenai had tears in her eyes but she smiled through them and said "I would be honoured to sign the contract King Enma-Sama. King Enma smiled and made a hand-sign. In a poof of smoke a large scroll with many symbols and runes on the front of it. King Enma unfurled the scroll and laid it on the ground. Kurenai took out a kunai from her sleeve and cut her right thumb. With the blood that flowed out she wrote her name upon the contract. King Enma smiled and said **"Go ahead Kurenai-chan."** Kurenai nodded her head and after biting her thumb went through the required hand signs: Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram before slamming her hands down on the ground and said "Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu." When the smoke had cleared a large monkey of about 8 feet tall body and tail that wad covered by jet black fur which protruded from his sleeves and pants. He had long black hair that reached into his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wore a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless, kimono shirt with black fur, trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which was held closed by a sash**. "The monkey with the jet black fur looked around and saw King Enma standing. He smiled and said "Hey Kingie how you doing bro, what you call me out her for we going to bust some heads and kick some ass." Everyone was shocked into silence when they heard that except for Naruto who was trying to keep himself from laughing and failing. "King Enma meanwhile had a pained expression on his face as he said "My name is King Enma brother, it is not Kingie, and I did not call you here, this kunoichi did."**He said pointing towards Kurenai.

The Monkey looked at Kurenai and said **"Damn girl, you got a lot of spirit, not to mention your easy on the eyes too." Kurenai was dumbfounded not knowing how to reply and risk pissing off her new summon. "King Enma, introductions please?" before King Enma could anything the jet black Monkey interrupted and said "oh my where are my manners Beautiful, My name is King Do-Enma, King of the Southern mountains and twin brother of Kingie here. Now tell me dear what your lovely name is." Kurenai smiled and said "My name is Kurenai Sarutobi I have just signed the monkey clan contract." Do-Enma smiled wide and said "oh I know you, your Konohamaru's auntie aren't you?" Kurenai nodded and said "yes, sir" Oh no need to be so formal beautiful you can just call me Do-san." King Enma finally swallowed his irritation and said "Kurenai-chan, this is my twin brother Do-Enma King of the southern mountains and one of the strongest warriors of our clan. **

**Despite his mannerisms, he is quite smart and wise he is also a very good match for you because unlike me, his specialities lie not in Bo-jutsu and the but in Genjutsu and Barrier jutsu, he is also one of the few in our clan who has mastered all five stances of the Tai-shing Monkey Taijutsu; Drunken Monkey, Stone Monkey, Lost Monkey, Standing Monkey, and Wooden Monkey. Even I could only master 3 of the Tai-shing Monkey Kung Fu stances and unlike many of our Brethren who wield Bo-staffs my brother is one of the very few in our clan who claims mastery with a Broadsword."** He then turned towards his brother and said **"my dear brother I am happy to see you again, and it seems you now have a job to do, Kurenai is now your summoner and I wish for you to teach her the Standing Monkey Fighting Style." I request you to inform your warriors of the southern mountains that they now have a new summoner Kurenai Sarutobi and in time her son Zuko Sarutobi." Do-Enma nodded his head and said you got it Kingie see you on the flip side, he then looked at Kurenai and gave her a wink and a smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Koenma turned towards Kurenai and said "No need to worry Kurenai chan, he likes to joke around a lot, but he knows how to handle himself on the battlefield." Kurenai nodded with apprehension as if not entirely believing him. **Koenma then turned to Tsunade and said **"Hokage–Dono. There is a reason why I have spoken at length about the types of taijutsu our clan practices. I have high hopes for Konohamaru. It is my hope to rebuild the Sarutobi clan and restore it to its former glory so that we may better serve our Village. I will make this very clear right now Hokage Dono. When Konohamaru passes the Anbu entrance exam. I will personally train him in the mountains of the Sarutobi clan for Five years." He then turned towards Naruto and said "Namikaze Dono, you are Konohamaru's biggest inspiration and rival, that boy loves and respects you much like you did your own Master. Ensure that when he returns you are worthy of that love and respect Son of the Gama clan." **Naruto smiled and said "I have always thought that Konohamaru will become a better shinobi than me. After all is not tradition for the student to surpass the master?"King Enma smiled and said "indeed it is, Namikaze-Dono. He then looked at Tsunade and said "might i suggest that in order to ensure there is no Bias in the examinations I suggest that the Konoha 12 be barred from providing any feedback related to the Anbu examinations and that they also be required to write a report detailing only the skills that their Genin now possess and also I hereby request that Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake, Ibiki Morino and Yamamoto Taichou, personally design and conduct the Anbu examinations and course. Tsunade thought about it for a minute and said "that seems fair. I Approve, anything else King Enma?" King Enma shook his head and said** No, Hokage–dono, although I do wish to discuss a matter of mutual interest with the head of The Aburame clan." **Tsunade nodded her head and said "of course, I will also assign an Anbu escort to escort you through the village checkpoints." The monkey king nodded his head and made to leave, when the king of serpents interrupted him. **"King Enma-Dono, I wish to discuss a matter of great importance with you, The Chief of Toads and the Queen of Slugs. **

**However I wish to discuss alone with you three, however considering my clan's history with your village I request that the Hokage allow two shinobi within this Dome to accompany her while the others leave." **Katsuyu spoke for the first time since being summoned **"you presume much King of serpents, beware your tone. If this is some plot to harm my mistress I assure you will not live to complete it." **Habu looked sad for a moment before replying "**I assure you Queen of slugs my intentions are most pure I bear no enmity towards the leader of this village, I have come here on a mission of peace, but I can surely understand your resentment."**

Anko was about to say something when Iruka squeezed her hand. "Katsuyu-sama, please forgive my interruption in this matter, however I do not think it fair to judge Habu-sama so harshly, I agree that his predecessors have caused much sorrow and grief to our village, however since Habu-sama has ascended to the throne, he has used every opportunity to make up for the sins of his ancestors and I would also like to remind everyone here that had it not been for Habu and Mamushi sama Anko and myself would not be here today, and was it the Sandaime Hokage himself that said everyone deserves a second chance at peace?" King Enma laughed kindly and **said "Well said, Iruka-kun, always the voice of reason are you not? It seems Hiruzen made the right choice all those years ago when he made you an instructor at the academy." He then turned to Katsuyu and said "My dear lady Katsuyu I certainly understand your hatred for the serpent clan however let us hear what the king of serpents has to say before we jump to conclusions"** Katsuyu spoke **again "Very well King Enma I shall hear what he has to say and then make my decision."** Gamabunta spoke last and said **"You have the floor King Habu. The Shinobi of Konoha will always welcome peace today shall be a new Era indeed, either the king of the Serpent Clan shall die by our hands for the sins of his ancestors or he shall be the King who brought peace to his clan."** Upon hearing this the 25 foot green python bared his fangs and brought himself to full height before saying **"I Understand Your hatred for my clan Toad King but remember it is not wise to provoke a sleeping Serpent, for the serpent might awaken and bare its fangs." Tell me does that scar across your face still hurt or have you forgotten the time when the King of serpents sank his fangs into you, perhaps I should give you another one to match the scar above your right eye?" **The king of Serpents asked with a sinister smile that showed his multiple rows of razor sharp teeth**.** Gamabunta made to unsheathe his Tanto and **said "let us see which is sharper your Teeth or my blade, shall we?"** Gamabunta sneered and gave Habu a look of intense hatred which Habu held and returned. **Gamabunta enough, let the serpent speak, he states he has come on a mission of peace. Let us hear him before you decide to cut him into small pieces. Besides haven't you tested him enough?"**

Gamabunta seemed to have completely ignored King Enma, but then suddenly he grinned and sheathed his Tanto before saying **"Did you have to spoil my Fun Enma? Heh well I am happy to see that the new king of serpents does not scare easily and knows how to respond to threats. Go ahead King Habu." Instead of replying the King of serpents looked towards Tsunade expectantly and said "will you accede to my request Hokage Dono?" Tsunade looked at Habu for a moment and said "I will accept your request King Habu, however, as your discussions concern The Toad Chief and the Monkey King, I find it fair that their summoners be present as should yours, as for everyone else I will ask them to leave except for Might Gai and Kakashi Hatake who will be my advisors. Is that acceptable to you King Habu?" The king of serpents thought for a moment before replying "Very well, Hokage Dono, that is acceptable to me." **Tsunade nodded her head and turned to her shinobi and gave her orders Gai and Kakashi I want you to stay along with Naruto, Iruka and Kurenai. The rest of you may leave." She looked at Tenten and said "Tenten I want you to gather Kiba Inuzuka and Chouji Akimichi along with the rest of the Konoha 12 at the Aburame household. Discuss with them your thoughts about the Genin being taught under the tutelage of new masters. See if they agree that the Genin are in need of different masters to further their growth as shinobi. I will convene a meeting soon to discuss these matters as well." "Hai Hokage-sama." The rest of you are dismissed." The Anbu outside the dome made a single hand sign that allowed the dome to open partially and thus allowing the shinobi to leave.

5 minutes later

Tsunade spoke "you have the floor King Habu. Please speak your mind." The King of serpents nodded and said **"thank you, Hokage-Dono. Since we are all short on time I will come straight to the point. In the recent years the serpent clan has not had many summoners, for many shinobi that are willing to sign their contract, as a result it has caused much infighting within the serpent clan, however after I joined forces with the Cobra clan the combined forces of the Constrictor, Viper and Cobra clan was enough to stop the infighting and bring peace back to the Serpent clan. As Gratitude to the Cobra clan both my sister and I married into the Cobra Clan to ensure a more lasting and powerful political alliance. However we are in need of something more to ensure peace within our clan. You see our clan although tainted by the crimes of our ancestors has much to offer. I speak not only of strength but of Knowledge as well my brethren are knowledgeable in many fields the most obvious being venom and poisons. So to be precise what I have come here to request is a chance to prove that not all serpents are treacherous, we do not want war we want peace and in order to do that the serpent clan must change, and the first step towards that is to atone for the sins that my ancestors caused.**

**Therefore I am here today to apologise for the actions of my ancestors and repent for their sins against the Toad, Slug, and Monkey clan as well as to the leader of Konoha.** With that said the King of serpents fell silent. Everyone was dumbstruck for a full minute they were expecting many things but this was not it.

Finally Kakashi spoke "Hokage-sama I studied Habu-Dono's behaviour and body Language with my Sharingan since he has arrived and both his words and body language suggest that his intentions are truthful. Naruto also spoke and said "Hokage-sama I have every reason to believe that Habu –Sama is truthful and holds no deceit or hatred within his hard, I was able to verify this during the conversation when my clones used Sage mode and Chakra mode to verify what he said.

Gai spoke as well and said "Before any decision is made Hokage-sama may I suggest you ask what exactly does the King of serpents want with us?" King Habu spoke **"what I wish for Tsunade-dono is a new summoner. So that we may show that our intentions are true. In exchange the serpent Clan will pledge its loyalty to Konoha. If Konoha is willing to trust us and allow us to pass our knowledge on to two new summoners then we will ally ourselves to Konoha. Mamushi and I have already passed on our knowledge to Iruka and Anko and promised them that if they wish for it we will offer our contract to their children. You see the serpent clan is divided into three houses: Constrictors, Vipers and Cobras. Iruka and Anko have signed the Constrictors and Vipers summoning contracts respectively. However there is still one contract that is as of yet unclaimed and unsigned. **

**Previously signing the Serpent contract meant being able to summon all three houses, however after the 2nd Shinobi war the elders of the clan decided to split the contract into three parts so that no shinobi may gain too much power, as such Anko was offered the summoning Contract for the Viper clan and Iruka the Constrictor clan. Thus as a peace offering and a gift I have to offer Konohagakure the last contract; that of the Cobra clan." **Habu turned towards Iruka and said **"Iruka give the Hokage the contract please."** Iruka nodded his head and removed a scroll from his pouch and gave it to the Hokage. Tsunade took the scroll from Iruka and said "this is quite a Generous Gift Habu sama however ..." Habu interrupted and said "**I know you have already signed a contract Tsunade-dono.** **This contract is not for you it is for one of your shinobi, or Kunoichi to be exact. I have been informed that there is a promising young Genin within your ranks that hails from the Arigawa clan that specialises in poisons and venoms. I would like to offer this contract to her as she would be the one to benefit the most.** Gamabunta spoke **"again you presume much King of serpents; you present a gift but then dictate to whom it must go."** King Habu sneered and said **"I was serious when I said I was sorry for the sins of my ancestors, and that is why I requested the presence of you three. However the decision to accept or decline my offer to join Konoha and the Cobra summoning Contract as a result is the Hokage's not yours Toad Chief.**" **"The serpent is correct Gamabunta-san"** Katsuyu said **"Kakashi, Naruto are you both sure that what Habu-Dono spoke is the truth and he holds no enmity within his heart?" Kakashi and Naruto looked at each and said at the same time "Yes, Katsuyu-sama." **Katsuyu wiggled her antennae and said **"Toad Chief, Monkey King if King Habu speaks the truth I am willing to co-operate with him." "Thank you kind lady."** King Habu said with humility, **"Make no mistake King Habu I am willing to co-operate with you because you have personally done me or my comrades no harm, however I still do and will always bear ill will towards your ancestors. Who were responsible for the death of many of the shinobi of this village." King Enma also spoke and said "I do not know you King Habu so I will not judge you, however consider this my only warning. If I find that at any point of time you have even attempted to betray Konohagakure I will kill you on the spot."** Gamabunta spoke as well **"I will welcome peace if that is what you wish King Habu but remember that I always have loved snake leather." **

"That will be enough Chief Gamabunta; I have let everyone have their say while I stayed silent. Now I shall speak and you shall stay silent." Tsunade said in a commanding tone that demanded absolute compliance. King of serpents I would like to firstly thank you for your gift and also for your frankness. I also thank you for your offer to join the ranks of summoned animals who wear the leaf Hitai-ate, however I am afraid I am not able to give you a complete answer I can surely understand why you wish for Tatsuki Arigawa to inherit The Cobra Clan's summoning contract, but I will have to discuss this matter with her sensei and most importantly Tatsuki herself. If she agrees I see no reason she may not sign it. Again in response to the issue that has been raised by yourself about aligning yourself to Konoha I will have to discuss this with my shinobi before i can let you know, but I expect a quick answer."

"After all Konoha will benefit greatly from the wisdom that the serpent clan holds not only in the fields of Martial arts but the field of Medicine and Poisons as well**."** Habu smiled and said **"I assure you Lady Hokage, that if the village of Konoha accepts our proposal I will personally ensure that the knowledge we hold is shared after all to have a Village like Konoha as our allies the serpent clan will be able to avoid much Infighting and pointless wars. I await your response Tsunade-dono."** With that said the King of serpents disappeared in a poof of smoke.

King Enma spoke first **"well that was interesting. I suppose you want my official vote right Tsunade-chan?"** Tsunade smiled at the suffix attached to her name. It seemed that he lapsed into his usual grumpy self once all the shinobi had gone. "I would appreciate it King Enma sensei." **"I'll admit the snake was very charming, but I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."** Tsunade smiled again and said I am afraid that doesn't answer my question sensei. "King Enma sighed and looked at Gamabunta and said **"what do you say old friend?" "I say let's make some snakeskin wallets and belts. But I guess Iruka would not appreciate that would you kid."** The chief toad asked gruffly. "Iruka smiled ruefully and said "No, Chief Toad I would not. I understand your reluctance but keep in mind that the serpent clan is a very powerful clan and I believe Habu-sama can be trusted." **"Alright kid ill trust you on this one, but listen well Tsunade. If that girl signs the contract ensure she has some Adult supervision around her." **"Your advice is noted chief toad, maybe I will assign Anko as her new sensei. So may I assume that I have the vote of the Toad and Monkey clan?" Gamabunta and King Enma looked at each other and said in Unison. Yes, Hokage dono you have the support of our Individual clans. We stand behind you in this decision. Thank you both." King Enma nodded his head and said "I'll meet you before I leave Tsunade chan, right now however I want to speak to Shibi Aburame on an important matter. So if you don't mind I will be off." "Of course sensei, anything else?" "Not right now Tsunade chan maybe later, come on let's go Gai." "Hai King Enma" Gai said enthusiastically. "Iruka You may leave as well, Kakashi you stay." "Hai Godaime sama"

5 Minutes later.

Tsunade spoke "alright Naruto I am all ears." Naruto smiled and said "thanks you're the best Baa-chan. But before I speak anything, the boss wants to say something first." The Hokage nodded and looked at Gamabunta. **"I'll be quick and get straight to the point Tsunade. I came here because Naruto being my henchman asked me a favour. I have come to tell; you that the Gama clan summoning contract has been altered, by using Naruto and Hinata's blood as the medium our clan's summoning contract has been rewritten so that only Naruto's children and his descendants will be able to summon the Gama clan. This obviously means that any all Jutsu and techniques that the Gama clan knows and uses will only be taught to Naruto and his children and his children's children etc. I have also decided to accept your offer of wearing the Konoha Hitai-ate; but on the condition that I will run my Gang the way I see fit. My first duty as Naruto's Boss is to protect my henchman, and that will supersede all orders I receive, and lastly my clan may reserve the right to wear the Leaf Hitai-ate not on our heads but on our backs, and also I would like to request Katsuyu-san to also consider wearing the leaf Hitai-ate. The reason being is obvious. When our shinobi learn that both the slug clan and Gama clan wear the Leaf Hitai-ate it will boost their lowered morale, not to mention the political benefits and that is all I have to say."**

Tsunade simply raised an eyebrow and said "Quite brief indeed, but why do I feel there is more to come?" "Your right Baa-chan there is more to come. Naruto said I will now explain further, as I am sure everyone has already figured out I am taking the first steps to create my own clan." His voice turned cold as he continued "I am not blind baa-chan, I know that there are still a few within this village that still see me as nothing more than the Nine-tails fox personified and I am sure their number is sure to increase once the truth about the Hyuuga clan and the elders come out. I have lived half of my life not knowing who my parents are and what is my heritage, I had to live on the mercy and kindness of others. Even when I became a Genin and assigned a sensei I was cast aside and hardly taught anything at all. Because my sensei; Sharingan Kakashi only had eyes for Sasuke Uchiha and hardly bothered teaching me much jutsu or techniques, despite him knowing whom i was he ignored me and found me to be slightly more intelligent than pond scum. He knew what ailed me, but yet did little about it except to say "not now Naruto, i have to train Sasuke. Why don't you do some Chakra training and would then disappear. When asked directly to train me he would make an excuse and disappear to train Sasuke Uchiha who ended up betraying the village in the end and would have killed everyone, if it wasn't for me. There were only two people who actually cared about me and my growth Jiraiya and Iruka, the rest simply saw me as a tool to be used or a power to be feared." Kakashi hung his head in shame as he heard Naruto's harsh words. He knew that he had never done right by Naruto in the first place and tried to rectify his mistakes when he came back from training. Kakashi made to say something but Naruto's ice cold gaze stopped him in his tracks. No need to defend yourself Kakashi sensei I later on saw that you tried to repent for your mistakes. But unfortunately on some nights when I relieve the nightmares of my childhood I ask myself the question "why didn't Kakashi sensei who preaches about leaving no man behind and protecting your comrades did not come to my rescue, why didn't he help me. The answers I receive are not satisfactory. And as thus I have decided to form my own clan with unique abilities. So that my children may not face the same mockery and insult I faced as a child. And if they do I promise you this Baa-chan I will not be in a forgiving mood. Until now the citizens of Konoha have only seen my kindness, but if my family is harmed in any way the citizens of Konoha will face my anger." Gamabunta spoke "hey kid this aint no time to be wallowing in self pity, neither is this the time to be making threats. Let us see the actions before we make a reaction and when we react the village shall tremble in fear." Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and said "I'm sorry baa-chan I have been under a lot of stress lately." Tsunade nodded and said "it's ok Naruto its normal, you haven't had time to grieve for Sai's death and as a result your grief has turned into anger."

"Now you were saying that you wanted to create your own clan. But as per the rules set down by the Shodai Hokage any Shinobi willing to create his or her clan must have at least one martial art or skill that can only be performed by said shinobi. And while having the Gama clan summoning contract certainly qualifies, don't you think it's a bit early to announce your plans. After all you're not even engaged to Hinata yet?" Naruto smiled and said "I learned long ago to read underneath the underneath Tsunade Baa chan."

Tsunade smiled as Naruto continued "I know the Political Balance within the village is very unstable right now. But I don't plan on creating a clan right now and even if i wanted to i could not. By my calculations it will take me at least 5 years to get things in order. However as the rules also state any shinobi wishing to form a clan must give the Hokage prior notice which must be witnessed by a Jonin rank Shinobi who has held that rank for more than 5 years, criteria which I believe Kakashi sensei qualifies for in both aspects." Tsunade smiled and nodded and said "very well Naruto, however in order for me to make any kind of comment I must have a document in writing stating your intentions." Naruto nodded and removed a scroll from his pouch and handed it over to Tsunade. Tsunade opened the scroll and quickly read it through.

5 minutes later

Tsunade had read the scroll and turned towards Naruto and said "so let me get this straight Naruto, you wish to claim that the Gama summoning contract as well as The Uzumaki clan's Fuuinjutsu scrolls that you inherited from your mother and Jiraiya as property of The Namikaze clan which is the name you wish to give your new clan, correct?" That is correct Baa-chan." Kakashi however had to ask a question "Naruto you have claimed the Gama techniques as you're own and those of your descendants, but does that mean that all your descendants will also learn the sage arts as well." Gamabunta spoke **"I will answer that question Kakashi; you see when the first Toad elders decided to teach the sage arts to their descendants they realised at that point of time, the amount of power that the sage arts held was tremendous, and as a result they made a decree that still stands to this day. The decree stated that in order to ensure peace and fair division of power, the sage arts would never be taught to two consecutive generations. Instead it will skip a generation, i.e. Jiraiya was taught the sage arts; but Minato was not and again after Jiraiya Naruto was the second to be taught the sage arts. Do you know why?" It is because the sage arts will be taught not to Naruto's children but his grandchildren so as to maintain equilibrium and balance and that to only if they are found worthy by the toad sages the same rules apply to the toads of Mount Myōbokuzan as well."** Kakashi looked relieved and said "I see well thank you for the clarification Chief toad." Tsunade seemed serious and said "I cannot comment on this right now Naruto, give me some time to think about this but I don't expect much issues." Naruto nodded and said "sure Tsunade baa chan take all the time you need, but just remember i have preparations of my own to make." Tsunade nodded her head and said; well, this Gathering of Leaders has given me a lot to think about.

* * *

A/N: finally finished the chapter; sorry if it's a bit long I tried to fit in a lot of stuff. A couple of things; I know I made Naruto sound cold and unforgiving for a while there but I was just trying to show that Naruto was still very deeply affected by his past and that he has not yet had time to process the death of Sai.

Also the information that I have written about Monkey Kung Fu is factual information and is the name of an Actual Chinese martial art which I found from Wikipedia.

I also intentionally created King Enma's brother Do Enma as afun loving and flirtatious guy as most monkeys by nature are very sociable. plus I just wanted you guys to have a few laughs.

I have tried to put in a couple of hints for chapters to come. As the chapters progress more secrets will be revealed. So don't worry be happy. All is Well. Read and Review.


	43. Chapter 43: Meeting The Aburame Clan

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**A Meeting With The Aburame Clan**

* * *

King Enma having finished his business with the Hokage was now accompanying Gai to the Aburame household. An Anbu messenger had already been dispatched to the Aburame household to inform the head of the Aburame clan that the King of Monkeys wished to speak with him to discuss a matter of great importance.

A few minutes later

King Enma had finally reached the clan grounds of The Aburame household and was pleasantly surprised to see Shibi Aburame personally greet him at the door. "Greetings King Enma, Gai san I am honored to have the handsome blue beast and the King of Monkeys as my honored guests in my humble home. The reason being that there is no reason."

Gai laughed well naturedly and said "I must say, Shibi that is the most I have you or any of your clan members say in a single sitting." Shibi smiled under his cloak and said "it is true we are men of few words, we prefer to let our actions speak for us instead. As is the nature of any insect." King Enma laughed and said **"reasonable and logical as always aren't you Shibi, your father Shibu Aburame was the same. I knew him well." **

Shibi nodded his head, and said "I am well aware of that King Enma however the scroll you gave me mentioned events of the future and the Aburame clan's preparation towards it." **"Indeed it did Shibi, and it is that very thing I have come to discuss with you; however i wish to do so only with you in private." **Shibi nodded his head and said "of course King Enma. Please come in. Gai san you are also welcome in my home. Gai smiled and shook his head. Thank you Shibi-san however I have much work to do." With that said Gai took off.

A few minutes later

Shibi Aburame after having completed the formalities and welcoming King Enma; Shibi Aburame guided him into his study where the two of them sat on comfortable couches with a small table in between them. Shibi waited silently while a servant brought in a tray with sake. Once the servant had poured the sake and left; Shibi gestured to his clansmen for privacy. Once gone Shibi finally spoke; "you wished to speak with me Sarutobi-dono?"

"I trust you have read the scroll I sent you Aburame-dono?" I have and I am interested to know more." **"Good then I will get right to the point, Shibi as I am sure you know my kingdom lies towards the north. Near my borders lies a small town where a group of ****Shaolin **** Monks have only recently opened a small monastery, named the Nagoya Monastery. While they are quite self sufficient, and are well provided for especially by my clan what they lack are two things. One is a group of dedicated students and two is decent pest control."** Shibi smiled at the last two words."

"**What they truly need is a group of young students who would be willing to learn martial arts and also what they need is someone to help them in controlling the insect population that has grown rampant. Being Shaolin monks hey believe all life is sacred and do wish to harm the insects. So they asked me for assistance knowing that I was a Konoha shinobi they felt I would be able to assist them. Thus my letter to you, and just so you know these are no ordinary shaolin monks they are former martial art masters who later took up priesthood. Interestingly enough they are also masters of martial arts. They have mastered the martial art of:** **White Crane Weng Chun Kung Fu**."

Shibi who was sipping sake from his glass almost dropped his glass in surprise when he heard the last statement. Shibi came forward and said "are you saying what I think you are saying Sarutobi-Dono?" King Enma smiled and nodded **"That is correct Shibi, what they have asked is that if young Aburame shinobi were to come and help them with their insect population problem they would in return teach the Aburame clan members the lost Martial art of White crane Martial art; but they requested that only young Aburame clan members be allowed to join the monastery, because they say it is easier to fill an empty cauldron than o empty an already full cauldron." Shibi was deep in thought; how long would they have to stay at the Monastery to gain mastery over the art?" "The monks have told me if a student is student and capable he or she can master the basics in 1 year and once the basics have been mastered, then an additional 3 years to attain mastery over the art. At present moment there are only three masters. They say that for maximum effectiveness they will teach only a maximum of six students at a time."** "Shibi was silent for a full five minutes while his mind quickly processed the possibilities. King Enma simply sat there and sipped his sake, and removed his smoking pipe from his vest and lit the tobacco with a match.

10 Minutes later

Shibi finally broke the silence and looked at the king of primates and asked how long before they need an answer?" King Enma looked at Shibi with a curious look and then removed the pipe from his mouth and said **"they wish to have an answer as soon as possible in about a month's time, especially with the summer season fast approaching."** Shibi nodded and said "I will have to discuss this matter with my clansmen and the Hokage; but I do not expect many problems. If and when we do agree to help them, will you be our mediator King Enma and help with the formalities that are required. "King Enma smiled and said **"I tell you what Shibi it has been a long time since I had a drink, so if you will help me finish this fine bottle of sake you have a deal."** Shibi smiled and said "I would be honored to do so "Sarutobi-Dono." And poured King Enma and himself a glass of sake.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. Another chapter finished. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I am trying to shorten my chapters. But hey don't worry i will try and write my chapters a bit more quickly now that it is nearing the end. But keep in mind that is very hard writing the end. One quick thing Wing Chen is an actual real life Chinese martial that depends primarily on structure and balance. But hey don't worry. Be Happy. All is well. Read and Review.


	44. Chapter 44: A Gathering of Generals Pt 1

**I Don't Own Naruto, Any Other Anime/Manga or Its Characters.**

* * *

**All Characters Appearing In This Work Are Fictitious. Any Resemblance To Real Persons, Living Or Dead Is Purely Coincidental.**

* * *

**A Gathering of Generals Part 1**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters, unfortunately the real world has caught up with me and I got Busy with work. Not to mention my Naruto muse doing a henge Jutsu and transforming into a Harry potter Muse. I would once again like to thank everyone for reviewing and Favourites and Follows to my story. Secondly I have posted two new stories One for DBGT and one for Harry Potter. Please read and review those as well and give those stories the love you have given this one. Thanks and regards Tigersage. Now on with the show.**

* * *

2 days later In the Hokage's office

Not for the first time Tsunade cursed her job description. Over the years the job became less of leadership and more of paperwork and useless diplomatic meetings where the point of the meeting was to show each other who was the most influential and most important. Not to mention having to micromanage every single thing. Tsunade was being stretched to the limit.

Although thankfully she didn't have any diplomatic meetings to attend to, she still had to meet with the different branches of the shinobi Military, thankfully for the most part her job was made easy by her new councillors.

She had Kurenai taking care of the Shinobi Academy and allocating missions that had already been accepted and allocating them to the concerned shinobi with the help of Iruka and Iwashi. She then had Yamato handling things and attending meetings with the Anbu, with the help of Anko and Ibiki. She had Kakashi handling village security, Kakashi then chose Genma and Raido as his subordinates. She then had Gai taking stock of the village's armoury and weapons along with raw materials such as steel, iron, food and grain etc.

She placed Shizune in charge of the shinobi hospitals with Sakura and Ino as her subordinates. Due to the high number of Shinobi casualties, Shizune had also reopened the Civilian hospital and drafted the civilian doctors and nurses as well, and put Hosho who was the head of Konoha's medical corps in charge of the civilian hospital and doctors, he then chose Migaki and Iwashi as his subordinates to help him. The civilian doctors and Nurses although few in number also helped the best they could by using traditional methods to diagnose and treat patients. A wing of the hospital had been cordoned off by the medics for those shinobi suffering from the after effects of poison other infectious venoms.

Also in the basement of this wing were housed the injured Inuzuka clan shinobi and their canine who were suffering from the after effects of their clan based jutsu, whereas some of the Inuzuka clan members were suffering from Posttraumatic stress disorder, it was a common side effect that many shinobi were subject to, after all there is only so much violence and horror that a sane mind can take, and wars had a way of bringing out the instincts and traits of wild beasts within men, a trait that shinobi of the Inuzuka clan were already predisposed to.

As such they were more prone to the horrible side effects of war. Many of the Inuzuka having used their beast like techniques which not only transformed the body but also the mind into that of a wild beast, after being subjected to blood and violence for such a long time some of the Inuzuka shinobi and their canine partners had given into their base instincts of violence and anger, along with that came a lack of remorse, for it had taken 3 medics to be injured when they tried to restrain the Inuzuka shinobi to treat their wounds, before the wing containing the Inuzuka clan members was cordoned off.

Shizune had to personally request the den mother of the Inuzuka clan for assistance in helping cure her clansmen. Tsume had responded immediately and summoned for Izumi and Hana and explained them the situation. Addressing the two in a stern and commanding voice she said "Alright you two Shizune-chan needs help treating some of our brethren! Izumi and Hana I want both of you to prepare the medical room in the western wing of the clan grounds in case of any complications; I also want you girls to create a team of specialists from our clan to help you. Whatever clan resources you need will be at your disposal."

The two Jonin came to attention and said "Hai Tsume sama!" Tsume looked at Shizune with a serious expression and said "Shizune-chan I am lending you my two best medics, however I want your personal assurance and guarantee of two things; one: when treating my clansmen their team will be the ones in charge and I don't want any bullshit from your people about seniority or other such bullshit. My clan, my rules got it? My people are in charge no if or buts about it! Second whatever techniques my people use will be treated as clan status classified and any knowledge learnt by you and your team will be kept strictly confidential!" Shizune equally serious and speaking in the voice of a medic said "I assure you Tsume san your team will have the respect and resources they require." Tsume smiled satisfactorily and then looked at Izumi and said "You asked me for a chance to lead right Izumi?" "Well this is your chance, Izumi, succeed and this will be the first step of many that you will take in ensuring that both I and the clan see you as their future leader and Den Mother if you are to wed my son, you must earn respect and trust from both the clan and myself, this is your chance, whether you sink or swim depends entirely on you."

Izumi looked at Tsume in surprise, shocked to hear such words coming from her mouth. Tsume smiled and said "Do not look so surprised Izumi, now close your mouth and get going before I change my mind." Izumi closed her mouth and bowed to her den mother and took her leave. Hana smiled as she turned to leave and said "wow mom, I am surprised you actually praised her, I thought you wanted to test her will some more?" Tsume barked a laugh and said "who knows maybe I am getting soft in my old age, or maybe I see a bit of myself within her. Who knows, keep an eye on her will you?" Tsume said as Hana nodded her head and left the room.

In the Hokage's office

Tsunade was sitting in the war room in yet another meeting, however unlike the other meetings, she did not have to set the tone and neither did she have to be formal. She could relax and speak freely. The reason being that she sat with her young Generals gathered around her; The Konoha 12. It had been 3 days since the gathering of leaders; following their discussions since then she had Naruto, Chouji and Kiba write up a report detailing only the skills and abilities of their respective genin, but later realised that she would only have more paperwork to deal with, even though she now had 5 shadow clones dealing with the paperwork. Despite Tsunade's age her mind and wit were still as sharp and organised as the medical instruments she used in surgery; even her great mind had difficulty in processing all the data and information. This left her with a splitting migraine and an empty bottle of sake.

She had thus taken to dispelling one shadow clone every 3 hours so as to spare her brain the torture of processing so much information. Tsunade came out of musings and thoughts as the shinobi were shown into the room. For this meeting she had the room redone a little bit she had replaced the stiff straight back chairs with comfortable office chairs and had also had the walls covered with silencing seals, while the doors were being guarded by Anbu shinobi. She had invited the Konoha 12 to join her for lunch to discuss an important subject. A knock at the door interrupted Tsunade's thoughts. "Enter."

Tsunade silently watched as her shinobi entered the room and took their seats around the table. Once the Konoha 12 had been seated, Tsunade motioned to the Anbu guard in the corner. "Phoenix please asks the chef serve lunch in 5 minutes." Phoenix nodded his head and said "Hai hokage Sama."

When Phoenix left the room Shikamaru rocked in his chair and yawned, while Naruto put his feet on the table. "Akamaru left Kiba's side to join Tsunade who had called out to him. Tsunade absent minded stroked Akamaru's head as Naruto spoke up and said "am I to assume Baa-chan that you have called us here to discuss the Daimyo's decision and our Genin's futures or did you just call us all here to avoid having to do more paperwork?" Tsunade smiled at Naruto's perceptiveness. "A bit of both Naruto, and must you be so blunt all the time, I thought all the time you spent with Hinata would help you learn to control your tongue."

Shikamaru sighed and said "what a drag, forgive me Godaime-sama I am sure all of us have much more things to do than to fathom Naruto's lack of respect, although we all know he can be when he wants to, Shikamaru said with a smirk. Chouji spoke up and said "jokes aside, what assistance do you require from us Hokage –Sama, the abilities of our Genin are well documented in their respective files."

Tsunade sighed and said "yes, I am well aware of that but in light of recent conversations with the Daimyo and other Shinobi who have an interest in their future, and it also seems that much like yourselves were they are not your typical genin, and are in need of some special guidance and training similar to what many of you received."

"I want to know what your opinions on this matter are, know this that despite the Decision the Daimyo has already made. Your opinions of these 9 Genin will dictate their futures, do you feel they are ready for the next level of training and responsibility, have you all taught them all you can, do you have any more knowledge to give them, what are their strengths and weaknesses, what can be done to help them realise their full potential?"

"These are all questions I need answered, and i will not get them from a file. They will eventually be the new leaders of this village and it is important especially for the village and for themselves that they are ready, especially since this will be the first genin team after the war to rise in ranks. Remember these 9 Genin will represent Konoha's Military Might after the War for the foreseeable future."

Lee spoke for the first time since the meeting had convened and said "I would think that once the rumours of what happened in Kumogakure have spread, the Shinobi world will know exactly how strongly the power of youth flows throughout our young genin." Naruto interrupted him and said "A battle is won by soldiers but the credit is always given to Generals and officers. Our Genin might have been instrumental in this war Lee but they will not receive much of the credit, the credit will fall upon the people within this room and the other Jonin and Chunin level Shinobi that participated in the war."

"Although a War is won by Generals and Officers. Might is measured by the soldiers you have trained, this is something the pervy Sage always liked to say to me, and that is why baa-chan is so concerned about this situation." Tsunade nodded her head and said "precisely, Naruto you have hit the nail on the head." She turned towards the Konoha 12 and said "these are decisions I need to make today and they cannot be made without your help, now let's have some lunch before we discuss these matters." Tsunade said as the Anbu let the chef and his assistants in to serve them.

The shinobi all fell into a comfortable camaraderie as they attacked their food, and discussed other topics of importance.

30 Minutes Later

They had just finished their meal and were resting comfortably; When Tsunade broached the topic and finally brought the meeting to order. "All right enough chit-chat let's get this meeting under way. First order of business is the distribution of spoils of war; as I recall Kiba and Naruto, you both deposited items declared as spoils of war to Anbu HQ."

"After careful checking and examination these items of war have been declared safe to use and free of any traps or Kenjutsu, thus in accordance with Konoha Shinobi law, their ownership has now been passed to yourselves, you may do with them as you see fit." Tsunade said as she took two sealed scrolls from Shizune and passed

The sealed scrolls to Kiba and Naruto respectively, now as i said before this is a meeting about the 9 genin and i will discuss each of them in detail, this is the Order it will go in. I will start by discussing team Chouji, then Team Kiba and finally Team Naruto, I want first of all a basic rundown of their current skills by their immediate supervisor, followed by the rest of you, any questions?" Everyone shook their head. "Good then let's begin with Genin Hirako Aburame; Chouji you have the floor I am all ears. Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair and motioned for Shizune to take notes if needed. Chouji nodded his head and said "very well, Hokage –sama." He then closed his eyes and leaned back his arm across Ino.

"Hirako Aburame is a very bright shinobi, but reserved and like his clansmen specialises in using his insects in battle. From what I have seen he is very proficient in his clan based ninjutsu, although I would recommend you speak to Shino about his exact level of proficiency. However with this skill alone he would be able to defeat a high level Chunin."

"Aside from that he has a keen interest for strategy and likes to comes up with plans of distraction that although might sound odd at first but work nonetheless, interestingly enough this is a skill he has not learnt from any of us but one for which he has a natural talent for. Aside from that he also has the best chakra control in my squad. He also seems to have a great talent for Herbology, i.e. the study of plants and algae; I must say it has come in quite handy sometimes. He was also trained by Tenten and Shikamaru as well in various other shinobi arts."

Tsunade nodded her head and looked at Tenten who bowed her head and sat up straight in her chair as she gave her report, "Godaime Sama It is true I taught Genin Aburame about many weapons , where he excelled in shuriken jutsu, under my tutelage, he has also mastered Kunai jutsu to a lesser extent. Although he uses these weapons in combination with his clan based ninjutsu he is sufficiently skilled in them that he would win a fight against any midlevel chunin. I am sure that with more practice he can truly master the art. Unfortunately however he shows no talent or interest in Fuuinjutsu." Tsunade nodded her head and looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded his head and stifled a yawn "man what a drag, *sigh* Hirako Aburame let's see; like Chouji said the kids got a good head on his shoulders and unlike many kids his age actually thinks things through, I didn't really teach the kid much, I just taught him a couple of midlevel tactics and strategies. Mainly I taught the kid how to slack off and play Go. The tactics I mainly taught the kid were stall tactics or distraction tactics, since those seemed to be the ones he was most interested in anyway."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows a bit at Shikamaru's tone but simply nodded her head before speaking "what of his Taijutsu skills how do his taijutsu skills match up to his other abilities?" Lee answered this particular question "Hokage –sama Hirako Aburame is a very youthful student and has many abilities and skills that are very exceptional, but I am afraid taijutsu is not one of his strong suits, although that is not to say he has none to speak of, he is well versed in **Taichi. **The ability to use T'ai chi ch'uan as a form of self-defense in combat is the test of a student's understanding of the art. T'ai chi ch'uan is the study of appropriate change in response to outside forces, the study of yielding and "sticking" to an incoming attack rather than attempting to meet it with opposing force. The use of T'ai chi ch'uan as a martial art is quite challenging and requires a great deal of training. This is itself is a testament to his skill. Although his skillis not that great, he is still formidable enough to go against even the above average Chunin" Lee finished.

Tsunade then looked at shino and said "please tell me his abilities in clan based jutsu?" Shino spoke "Hirako Aburame is of the Aburame clan and as you know has great skill in his clan's jutsu but without getting into specifics I will say that Hirako's skills at this moment in time are sufficient enough that was he not my clansman and the obvious Bias I would consider him a diamond in the rough and a candidate to join The Anbu, however as it is it seems my father has different plans for him, plans that my father has considered since speaking to Monkey King Enma." Tsunade looked surprised but nodded her head and said "very well, I will discuss that further with Shibi, when the time comes." Next is Kenshin Morino. Give me an update on his abilities and skills. Tsunade ordered.

Chouji again spoke first and said' not much to say the kid has a talent for fuuinjutsu and genjutsu. He has excellent chakra control, the kid is also a medic in training, sakura and Ino can tell you more about that. Obviously Ibiki has taught much of what the kid knows. The kid has a good strong Ninjutsu and Genjutsu base. The kid likes to watch old martial arts films and mainly uses strategies based on that. He is very skilled in hit and run tactics, his main style of tactics is to distract and wear down the enemy. However Kenshin; style of fighting is very simple incapacitate the enemy as soon as possible with as little effort as possible."

"One thing to keep in mind is that Kenshin is not only very bright he has spent his childhood under the Tutelage of one of the most skilled and prominent Jonin within Konoha, so he learnt many things under him. Chouji chuckled and said "but that is not to say that i didn't teach him anything. When he first came to me although his skills were good he had no proper chakra control, neither was his team work any good. Not to mention his Taijutsu skills were practically abysmal. Thankfully he was willing to learn, although he was still very quiet and didn't question my methods much, although at first he was reluctant about using taijutsu he quickly learnt that taijutsu was a necessary skill to have especially when your opponent is too fast for you to use hand signs."

"I would say that Kenshin has a very bright future in the Anbu ahead of him; equally he also has a very bright future as a medical Nin, Interestingly enough although he has shown interest in the Anbu, and he has shown more of an interest in the medical field." Chouji turned to Neji and said "hey Neji I know your squad is looking for a medic Nin, why not take on Kenshin after all I don't see any reason why he can't do both. Neji looked at Chouji thoughtfully and said "you're right Chouji seeing as Ibiki Senpai trained him early on he would be a great asset to the Anbu, but besides his medical abilities what other skills does he have." Chouji laughed and said "well besides his obvious abilities as a shinobi, he is also a great Chef, the kid seems to have a great fondness for food and enjoys making food and creating new recipes, infact I remember him one day asking me and Naruto if we would help him with some of his recipes by tasting the food he made." Naruto interrupted "yea well you know me I'm always hungry and i never turn down free food." Everybody laughed at this comment, before Tsunade interrupted by saying "yes, well that aside, what is his skill level in Taijutsu and Fuuinjutsu, also his file stated he had skills with trench knives." Lee spoke up again and said permission to speak Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade simply raised an eyebrow and nodded her head. "Genin Kenshin Morino is a very hard working student in the field of Taijutsu, with my help he has perfected and created his own style of taijutsu which is called Savate." Shizune was confused, "wait what is Savate; I don't recall seeing that Taijutsu style listed in the Konoha taijutsu Index." Lee smiled and said "That is because it is not listed in the Taijutsu index as of yet Shizune sempai, the reason being that it is not truly Taijutsu; allow me to explain."

"As you all know I spent some time at the Fire Temple training with the monks and Sora. Savate is a Civilian martial art that is used and practiced mostly by civilian sailors. As I am sure you can understand keeping your footing while fighting on a rocking boat is very difficult. Whereas Shinobi can keep our footing and balance even with chakra, civilians cannot. So Sailors developed a fighting style called **Savate** which mostly relied on kicks and open handed slaps. It's a French martial art which uses the hands and feet as weapons combining elements of western boxing with graceful kicking techniques."

"Only foot kicks are allowed unlike some systems such as Muay Thai, and Silat which allow the use of the knees or shins. Sora learnt this Civilian martial art and taught me the basics, although as a martial art it can come in quite handy, As a Shinobi Taijutsu style it is not very effective except that some of the stances can be used to perfect chakra control and flexibility."

"However this martial art proved perfect for Kenshin has always had a strong respect toward food and the preparation of food in the kitchen. Since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life, he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it was sacred, and as such he never uses his hands in a taijutsu battle. So when I taught him the Savate he quickly took to the martial art and after adding his own youthfulness to it."

"He has created a Taijutsu style that is uniquely his: he calls it Black Leg Savate. It is unique in its characteristics that it only uses the legs and never the hands. I am proud to say that My Student has created a new Taijutsu style and as a Taijutsu master myself I can assure you that it can be very deadly."

"In my professional opinion I would say that while he may be able to defeat a Chunin level opponent it would be a very difficult battle. Not because of the Taijutsu style but because of his skill level. I have no doubt that it can be further developed, however to practice this style. One must have great physical strength not only in their legs but also in their body; and although he practices very hard Kenshin is going to need some special training to be able to use his art effectively and the kind of training he needs can only be accomplished by someone who has great Taijutsu skills but can also help him in his divisionary tactics for which he seems to have a love for."

"It is therefore my recommendation that for the meanwhile He is not inducted into Anbu Training but have someone train him further. I also believe that this will also be able to help improve his tracking abilities. As for his abilities in Bukijutsu and Fuuinjutsu my youthful friends Tenten and Naruto can speak more to that than I can."

Tenten spoke first "Tsunade-sama I am pleased to say that my student is highly proficient in the use of trench Knives, he can easily defeat a High level Chunin and even fight on par with a Low level Jonin. In my opinion it is because of his frequent battles with my brother Kenpachi Zaraki, they seem to have a rivalry going and they frequently argue, with their arguments frequently leading to fights. Even I have had to become serious sometimes when fighting against his trench knives."

Tsunade was impressed the fact that even Tenten had to fight seriously to defend against Kenshin spoke highly of his skill. Tenten continued "what he learnt from we was mostly weapons training, although Kenshin was able to use fuuinjutsu previously he was not able to use it effectively, interestingly enough he had taught himself from reading books about the subject. He had previously been practicing Fuuinjutsu with small everyday items and although his seals were large and some of them either repetitive or not needed, he had a good grasp of the basics."

"So I taught him how to tighten his seal formations and also how to use a few big seals instead of a series of smaller ones. The rest he figured out on his own, like I said Naruto and I did not really teach him much about fuuinjutsu, we juts pointed him in the right direction with a few examples of our own and he figured out the rest. I would say that he still has a ways to go before he can really be good at it. As it stands now he normally uses his fuuinjutsu skills when he has no other option or when he wants to end a fight quickly." Interestingly enough although his fuuinjutsu skills are good they are still not at that level where he can use it to his advantage in battle, and he knows this as well which is why he does not use it in battle very frequently." Naruto then spoke and said "Kenshin mainly came to me for help on developing his divisionary and distraction tactics. He would try them out on me to see if it was effective or not. I helped him out with a couple of ideas and pointed out some flaws in his plan and he just took it from there. Although he has some interesting ninjutsu skills it mostly deals with medical and interrogation fields. Overall he is a bright kid and has good instincts, and I would take him on a B rank mission without hesitation."

Tsunade nodded and said "next is Tatsuki Arigawa; what does she bring to the table?"

Chouji was once again the first to speak "Tatsuki Arigawa is also a very skilled Genin, I Don't have much to say about her. She is a very talented young woman, thanks to her clan's techniques and Shizune sempai her skill in poisons and toxins are very good and near to low Jonin level. In fact if I were to judge her only on the skill level of her toxins and poison making ability she could very well create a toxin that even an Anbu level shinobi would find difficult to decipher."

"Also she has an inn ate ability for using senbon needles as her weapon of choice, her skill in taijutsu has improved greatly, she has also learnt a variation of her clan's martial art that is called **Pencak Silat. **It is is a formidable martial art, showing strength against Karate and Kung Fu, The style has a plethora of moves that could be considered "dirty it consists mainly of a set of 18 combo attacks meant to go for vital areas like the eyes, throat, and groin. Even though it is primarily a civilian Martial art, it has it has its advantages over the shinobi Taijutsu."

"One of the things about any Taijutsu form, be it Civilian or Shinobi, is the ease with which it can be customised to fit one's style. In fact each and every Shinobi taijutsu has evolved from some or the other martial art or fighting style. Similarly Tatsuki having spent much of her time training with my team in the forests and also having spent most of her life in the Jungles she developed a Taijutsu style of her own called **Jungle Silat." **Tsunade leaned forward at this and said "I have heard la lot about the Martial art it is truly impressive that a girl of Tatsuki's age can accomplish such a feat." Shizune spoke and said "her weapons handling skills are also very good Milady, as Chouji has stated "she had trained with me for a an extensive period of time before joining the academy and I even measured her skills before she went to Kumo for the Chunin, basis that I can say without a doubt that her poison making skills and her senbon-jutsu skills are at a very high Chunin level."

Tsunade nodded her head at Shizune's information and said "Very well, I guess that about sums it up for team Chouji unless anybody else wants to add anything else about Tatsuki or Team Chouji in General." Chouji spoke "I would like to add one thing for the record Tsunade-sama; these three genin were assigned to me for the primary reason that all three of them had very poor taijutsu skills when they graduated from the academy. However I am pleased to say that they all put in lots of effort to improve their Taijutsu skills and both Lee and I who have been their primary instructors in Taijutsu are confident in their Taijutsu abilities and although there is much more for them to learn in their respective Taijutsu styles, it is our opinion we have taught them all that we can." Tsunade nodded and said "Noted Jonin Chouji, thank you for your assessment anything else?" Shino spoke up and said "I would also like to mention that being part of The Arigawa clan she is also very well suited to and has great teamwork with my cousin Hirako of the Aburame clan." Kiba also spoke and holding up the sealed scroll he had received earlier said "Tsunade-sama I have decided to gift what is within this scroll To Kenshin Morino, partly because he will benefit the most from it and also I'm a wolf not a Tiger, besides i figure if he and Kenpachi are going to have a rivalry they might as well be evenly matched" he said with a wolf like grin. Everyone laughed at this comment and Tsunade said "Noted Jonin Kiba, now let's move on to your team."

* * *

A/N:  I had actually planned to have the discussion about the Genin as one big chapter but then I decided against it and split it into three chapters. I will try and update as soon as I can but unfortunately now as it is nearing the end the story is getting harder to write. Anyway hope you enjoyed it so far. Read and Review Please.


End file.
